


In Un Paese d'Estate

by Unmei (ElyB)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Inghilterra, M/M, Romance, Slash, completa, medioevo, reincarnazione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 175,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyB/pseuds/Unmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Era la sua seconda possibilità. Una vita in attesa, forse inutile; perché una volta che avesse rincontrato Ewan, e che egli lo avesse riconosciuto…<br/>Nulla lo avrebbe obbligato ad amarlo ancora.<br/>O ad accettare di essere amato da lui. '<br/>...<br/>Un solo amore, per l’intera vita.<br/>Un solo amore, per due intere vite.<br/>Edgard e Ewan, Keith e Matthias... tra medioevo e presente, un solo amore per due anime unite da sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**In un Paese d’Estate**  


** Capitolo 1 **

 

DLIIIIIIN DLOOOOOON  
....  
...  
DLIIIIIIIIIIIN DLOOOOOOOON  
...  
..."Arrivo, arrivo!"  
Sarah aprì la porta, trovando dall'altra parte suo fratello Matthias, completamente fradicio d'acqua, i boccoli castano chiaro appiccicati alla testa.  
"Bravo, bravo, continua a dimenticare le chiavi."  
Lui si sfilò le scarpe sul pianerottolo ed entrò in casa sgocciolando sul parquet.  
"Vado subito a farmi una doccia calda, sono troppo giovane per morire di polmonite."  
"Prima devo dirti -"  
"Me lo dici dopo! Sto morendo di freddo!"

Ormai erano sull'orlo della primavera, ma quell'inverno gelido ancora non voleva demordere; tutto un giorno di pioggia ghiacciata e battente, quei tre minuti da percorrere a piedi che c'erano dalla fermata del bus a casa sua erano stati sufficienti per inzupparsi fino alle ossa.  
Accolse con gratitudine il getto d'acqua che gli sciolse i muscoli, e si crogiolò nel tepore con aria beata. Passare ore sotto la doccia poteva anche essere uno spreco energetico, ma era troppo bello, troppo piacevole.  
 _'Vediamo... docciaschiuma al cioccolato, sapone alla fragola, shampo alla vaniglia… bleah, è terribile! Sembra che sia esplosa una pasticceria! Ma perché ogni volta che va Sarah a fare la spesa torna con questo genere di cose?'_

Si diresse in cucina, avvolto nel suo accappatoio candido, strofinandosi i capelli con un asciugamano; erano da poco passate le cinque e Sarah preparava il tè, canticchiando sulle note di "Bridge Over Trouble Water", trasmessa alla radio, steccando terribilmente su ogni nota alta.  
"Poveri Simon & Garfunkel. Se fossero morti si rivolterebbero nella tomba."  
Commentò Matthias, sedendosi al tavolo. Lei gli mise davanti una tazza di tè allo zenzero e un piccolo vassoio di biscotti all'arancia, e gli si sedette di fronte, con un sorrisetto acido, ma non rispose.  
"Ho dovuto usare i tuoi mefitici _prodotti schiumogeni_ e ora lascio una scia di profumo da fare invidia ad una battona."  
"Uhm, sai come si dice: _impara l'arte_... potrebbe tornarti utile un giorno."  
C'era qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui Sarah ribatteva ai suoi punzecchiamenti: sembrava un po' distratta, un po' distante.  
"Ah, già! Prima non dovevi dirmi qualcosa?"  
"Già, appunto. Matthias... fra tre giorni parto."  
Lui sbatté gli occhi.  
"Dove vai?"  
A lei crollarono le spalle.  
"Lo sai da sei mesi! Quel lavoro in Francia!"  
"Che cosa? Ma non doveva essere da settembre?"  
"Sì, ma oggi mi hanno telefonato, annunciandomi che, se ero interessata, c'era la disponibilità di inserirmi immediatamente nello staff. Ovviamente ho accettato."  
"Sì, certo. Hai fatto bene."  
Matthias, pensieroso, si rigirò la tazza fra le mani. Aveva sempre proclamato di stare contando i giorni che lo separavano dall'avere l'appartamento tutto per sé, e ora, d’improvviso, l'idea lo metteva in apprensione. Forse perché non si aspettava che sarebbe accaduto così in fretta.  
"Per te va bene, Matt? Sei sicuro?"  
"Certo che sì - si sbloccò - non sono mica un ragazzino!"  
"Non dovresti avere problemi di denaro… già che l’alloggio è di proprietà, e ci sono anche i soldi che ci hanno lasciato mamma e papà… poi c'è il tuo lavoro, non prenderai una gran cifra, ma se non ti dai alla bella vita dovrebbero più che bastarti. E di sicuro spesso a farti la spesa ci penserà la nonna, e come suo solito non vorrà essere rimborsata."  
"So badare a me stesso! È solo che… che mi hai colto alla sprovvista, ecco."  
"Un maschio di diciannove anni non è in grado di badare a se stesso! Non sei neanche capace di stirarti una camicia!"  
"Neanche tu lo sei!"  
"Comincio a prepararmi le valigie!"  
Sarah trotterellò fuori dalla stanza ignorando la constatazione, poi tornò indietro, affacciandosi dallo stipite:  
"Ehi, perché non mi accompagni? Puoi chiedere qualche giorno al tuo capo."  
"Uhm... sarebbe bello. ci proverò."  
"Vai grand'uomo, fatti valere!"  
Esclamò Sarah, andando verso la sua camera.

Matthias finì il tè, lasciandone un po' sul fondo giusto per evitare di bere anche le foglioline sfuggite al filtro della teiera.  
Si sentiva... strano.  
La casa sarebbe stata così silenziosa.  
Aveva paura di sentirsi solo, non ci era abituato, ecco tutto. Sarah era sempre sicura di sé e convinta di ciò che faceva, si buttava in qualsiasi avventura apparentemente senza alcun timore. E aveva solo quattro anni più di lui, non decenni d'esperienza.  
A lui, l'idea di partire per un paese straniero di cui conosceva poco la lingua, cominciare un lavoro nuovo, in mezzo a persone sconosciute e più competenti, avrebbe messo una terribile agitazione; avrebbe camminato su e giù per la casa, intrattabile e nervosissimo. Sua sorella invece canticchiava tranquilla preparando i bagagli.  
Ma non era forse sempre stato così? Il padre gli aveva sempre rimproverato la sua immotivata insicurezza, sin da quando era bambino; era un aspetto del suo carattere che era diventato abbastanza bravo a mascherare con i suoi amici, ma in famiglia era stato davvero impossibile. E poi aveva l'impressione, da qualche tempo, ormai, che gli mancasse qualcosa. Non sapeva con esattezza che potesse essere, ma ogni giorno che passava gli dava l'idea di un'occasione persa, di uno spreco irrecuperabile. Quasi come se tra lui e la sua vita, la sua vita vera, quella che gli spettava di diritto, ci fosse uno spesso muro di vetro: così vicina, così irraggiungibile. Come se il tempo gli stesse sfuggendo tra le mani, inesorabilmente... ed era troppo giovane per provare quel tipo di sentimento.  
"Mah, ci sarà qualcosa di sbagliato in me - considerò, lavando la tazza - ...devo proprio smetterla di avere paura del mondo!"

***

###Le fiamme nel camino erano altissime, vivaci; a lui piaceva guardarle, osservare le ombre danzanti che disegnavano sui muri e gli oggetti; ascoltare il crepitio del fuoco, respirarne il profumo. Si poteva dire che il fuoco avesse un profumo? A lui pareva di sentirlo, ed era buono, confortante. In quella stanza si sentiva completamente in pace, gli sembrava il posto più sicuro del mondo. No; in realtà gli sembrava che il mondo fosse tutto lì, tranquillo e perfetto.  
"Buonasera, Ewan. Sognavi?"  
Il ragazzo trasalì leggermente e, rivolto lo sguardo verso l'alto, vide Sir Edgard al suo fianco, che si slacciava il fermaglio dorato del mantello, sulla spalla destra. Balzò in piedi, imbarazzato; i passi del suo padrone erano sempre leggeri, e sulla paglia intrecciata che copriva il pavimento erano stati assolutamente silenziosi.  
"Perdonatemi! Non vi avevo sentito! Ero distratto e..."  
"Non c'è nessun problema. Non avevo certo intenzione di rimproverarti per una cosa simile."  
Edgard stava sorridendo, e il ragazzo si sentì subito più sicuro.  
Quel giovane duca, alto ed elegante, in tanti anni, quasi otto, non aveva mai usato una parola dura contro di lui, né aveva mai alzato la voce. Era sempre stato gentile, generoso, sin dal primo giorno. Ewan prese dalle sue mani il mantello e lo piegò con cura, poggiandolo su una cassapanca.  
"E' stata una battuta ricca?"  
Edgard avvicinò la propria sedia al fuoco e si rilassò contro l'alto schienale. La luce delle fiamme giocava sui suoi capelli corvini e sul suo viso.  
"Sì, ma mi sono annoiato, dopo un po’. La caccia non mi diverte poi molto, preferisco i tornei."  
Ewan, come ogni sera, gli servì una coppa di vino speziato e dalle labbra, involontariamente, gli sfuggì una frase che tante volte avrebbe voluto pronunciare, ma senza mai trovarne il coraggio.  
"Non mi piace che partecipiate ai tornei."  
Resosi conto delle proprie parole, si portò una mano alla bocca, quasi sconvolto dal proprio ardire; sebbene il suo padrone fosse molto permissivo verso di lui, capì di essersi preso una libertà troppo grande.  
Edgard alzò un sopracciglio, e fermò la coppa a poca distanza dalle labbra.  
"Perché?"  
Ewan si torse le dita, e sedette sulla balla di fieno di fronte al sedile del duca. Accarezzò nervosamente la stoffa pesante di cui era coperta, seguendo con la punta delle dita i fiori ricamativi sopra.  
"Sono… pericolosi. Mi sembrano solo grandi zuffe confuse - tacque per qualche secondo, ma Edgard non diede segno di essersela presa per le sue parole - centinaia di persone, che si combattono senza una ragione! È terribile!"  
"Si combatte per provare il proprio valore, la propria abilità, ecco la ragione. Ogni gruppo deve essere ben organizzato, ogni cavaliere deve dare il meglio di se stesso, come se si trattasse di una vera battaglia. Un cavaliere può trarre la propria fortuna, da un torneo! E spesso i combattenti vengono da molto lontano, viaggiano a lungo per parteciparvi, rischiando il loro onore, i loro possedimenti, il loro futuro, a volte anche la loro nobiltà! Capisci cosa intendo? - il suo volto era acceso d'ardore, come sempre, quando parlava di quelle sfide cavalleresche - Di giorno si combatte, e la sera si danza e si banchetta. Ci sono artisti e giocolieri, mercanti, musici, poeti! I tornei sono feste, non zuffe."  
"Ma in una festa non ci sono feriti! Né tantomeno dei morti! Invece in ogni torneo essi abbondano! Non sono finte battaglie, non sono solo _esercizi_ di guerra se le armi che vengono usate sono affilate e letali, se il sangue che inzuppa il terreno è autentico!"  
L'impeto che aveva messo in quelle parole era del tutto insolito in lui, di solito così timido e remissivo.  
Ewan ricordava il figlio minore del conte di Durham, un giovane bello e dai capelli rossi, trafitto da una lancia nel cuore in una di quelle 'feste'. E come lui, tanti altri. Morti dunque per divertimento? Morti con gioia? Certo morti inutilmente, e spesso privati anche di una sepoltura cristiana, perché la Chiesa disapprovava quello svago crudele.  
E il gemello di Edgard, Thomas, in quei giochi di guerra, aveva perso una falange del mignolo sinistro, ma era stato fortunato, perché la daga era stata a un soffio dal privarlo dell'intera mano.  
A Ewan si torceva lo stomaco quando doveva aiutare il padrone a vestire l'usbergo e il giustacuore; si sentiva disperato nell'assisterlo quando organizzava l'accampamento, ed era ancora peggio vederlo partecipare a quei combattimenti con un impeto e un coraggio che rasentavano l'incoscienza.  
Ma di quella sua angoscia Edgard non si era mai accorto.  
"Perdonate le mie parole. Non ho il diritto di contestare le abitudini del mio signore, ma temo per la sua incolumità. Ho solo... paura di perdere il mio padrone."  
Mormorò infine, con lo sguardo basso e le guance soffuse da un leggero rossore.  
Per circa un minuto l'unico rumore udibile fu il crepitare delle fiamme; poi il nobile sorrise al suo servo, che continuava a tenere gli occhi inchiodati al pavimento.  
"D'accordo."  
Ewan alzò il viso per guardarlo, confuso.  
"Avresti potuto parlarmene prima; se disapprovi tanto i tornei, e se sei così gentile da preoccuparti per me, vorrà dire che non vi prenderò più parte."  
Il ragazzo più giovane boccheggiò, incredulo, in subbuglio per la naturalezza insita in quella voce, e quasi certo d'avere capito male, poiché nessun padrone avrebbe mai rinunciato ai propri divertimenti per compiacere un servo.  
"Ma... ma..."  
Edgard finì il suo vino, e gli sorrise ancora, rassicurante.  
"Non vi partecipo certo per i premi in denaro, né perché mi piaccia così tanto combattere. Le guerre purtroppo sono necessità crudeli, soprattutto per i nobili... a esse non mi potrei sottrarre; invece ai tornei concorro solo per amore della strategia sul campo di battaglia, come gioco d'intelligenza, prova di forza e abilità. Ma se ti causa tanta sofferenza vedermi impugnare la spada, affinerò le mie astuzie solo sulla scacchiera. Questo ti rasserena?"  
Ewan fece un tremante cenno affermativo con la testa, senza parole, abbagliato e incantato dagli occhi color dell'ambra del suo signore, splendenti tra lunghe ciglia corvine.  
Occhi profondi come un lago.  
E pieni di luce e calore, esattamente come il fuoco che lui tanto amava. ###

 

"Biiip bip! Biiip bip! Biiip bip!"  
Matthias allungò di malavoglia un braccio fuori dalle coperte, e spense la sveglia.  
Accidenti, quel sabato non doveva andare a lavorare, ma si era dimenticato di disattivare l'allarme. Poco male, ci avrebbe messo un minuto a riaddormentarsi, quello non era certo un problema. Si voltò su un fianco, abbracciando pigramente il cuscino.  
"Edgard."  
Mormorò, prima di cedere ancora al sonno.

 

***

"Ehi! Ehi, Matt, sveglia!"  
Andrew non stava avendo grandi risultati, svegliare il suo amico. La famosa puntualità di Matthias: l'appuntamento è alle dieci, e alle undici meno venti è ancora a ronfare beato... no, era esagerato dire così: la maggior parte delle volte il suo amico era puntuale, ma ogni tanto capitava che si scordasse completamente gli impegni, forse a causa della sua testa spesso fra le nuvole.  
Sarah lo aveva fatto salire, ed era subito uscita affidandogli l'incarico di buttare giù dal letto il fratello, un compito che poteva rivelarsi abbastanza divertente, dopotutto.  
Usando come pinze l'indice e il pollice gli tappò il naso, aspettando l'ovvia reazione. Matthias si mosse, s'agitò un po', corrugò la fronte, poi spalancò gli occhi e aprì la bocca per riprendere fiato. Compiaciuto del proprio successo, Andrew lo lasciò andare.  
"Ma sei un cretino, allora!"  
"Oh, preferivi essere svegliato con un bacio?"  
Tanto per rendere l'idea, Andrew sporse le labbra schioccando bacini.  
"No, avrei scelto piuttosto di dormire in eterno. "  
"Bella cosa da dire al tuo migliore amico."  
Matthias lo spinse via e si alzò stiracchiandosi, sentendosi spaesato.  
Qualcosa mancava. _Qualcuno_ mancava. Gettò un'occhiata all'orologio gli scappò un leggero ' _Oh!_ '. Cosa che non sfuggì all'altro.  
"Ecco, bravo, _‘oh!_ '. Abbiamo dodicimila cose da fare e lui dorme. Vabbeh, sbrigati almeno."  
Nella fretta di recuperare un po' del tempo perduto, Matthias accantonò la sensazione così intensa provata poco prima, anche se un sottile senso di disagio continuò a serpeggiargli nell'animo per tutto il giorno.

 

............................................................................  
............................................................................

 

_'Non ti occorrerà cercarlo, lo troverai lo stesso.'_

Ecco ciò che gli avevano promesso Coloro che giocavano con le esistenze degli uomini come con dei soldatini. N _on giocavano affatto_ , lo avevano corretto, non c’era nulla di più serio… ma a lui continuava a sembrare un gioco a cui guardavano con distacco.  
Gli avevano assicurato che sarebbe bastato seguire lo scorrere della vita, ed essa stessa avrebbe pensato a guidarlo da _lui_ , e che lo avrebbe riconosciuto all’istante, nello stesso momento in cui le loro esistenze si fossero incontrate ancora, per riprendere la loro storia là dove era stata interrotta.  
Era la sua seconda possibilità. Una vita in attesa, forse inutile; perché una volta che avesse rincontrato Ewan, e che egli lo avesse riconosciuto…  
Nulla lo avrebbe obbligato ad amarlo ancora.  
O ad accettare di essere amato da lui.  
Il suo volto nello specchio era incredibilmente simile a quello che aveva quando il suo nome era Edgard, quasi come se si fosse addormentato allo spegnersi del XII secolo per svegliarsi, un giorno, all’alba del XXI. Si chiese se fosse così anche per colui che un tempo era un ragazzo biondo, minuto e sensibile. Che aspetto aveva ora il suo viso? E il suo cuore? Chissà se anche Ewan ricordava, e se sì, fino a che punto.  
Lui sin da piccolo aveva avuto memoria della sua vita passata; era già un adulto, ma nel corpo di un bambino. Non aveva mai potuto essere innocente, spensierato come i suoi coetanei, vivendo di giochi e di sogni, di amori infantili e adolescenziali; aveva sempre dovuto convivere e soffrire con tutti i suoi ricordi di zucchero e di sale, lontani, ma così vividi. Ricordi…  
Il giorno che si incontrarono… lui aveva diciassette anni, ed Ewan... Ewan era solo un bambino.

 

###Edgard era l'orgoglio e la disperazione di suo padre. Orgoglio, perché quel figlio era intelligente e di mente sveglia, garbato nei modi e già abile con la spada e nell'arte delle armi in generale. Mancava ancora d'una certa esperienza, ma sarebbe diventato un ottimo cavaliere e un degno erede, un giorno. Sarebbe stato difficile decidere chi, tra lui e Thomas, sarebbe divenuto il nuovo signore; il gemello, nato solo pochi minuti dopo Edgard, era egualmente intelligente e capace, ma talvolta troppo impulsivo, caratteristica che poteva diventare scomoda, se non dannosa, in guerra, come in politica e negli affari.  
Edgard era anche la sua disperazione, per via di certe idee troppo anticonvenzionali. Il duca padre temeva che, prima o poi, quel suo figlio sarebbe stato scomunicato, o peggio; spesso disertava le messe e non rispettava i digiuni, leggeva libri pagani e addirittura si era permesso di criticare l'utilità delle Sante Crociate, definendole sprechi di vite e denaro in nome di un'ideale falso, che la religione non aveva bisogno di reliquie o di templi, che andava vissuta, se la si voleva vivere, esclusivamente con l'anima, e senza l'intermediazione di preti o papi, che non era il nome del dio che adorava a stabilire il valore di un uomo.  
Aveva persino affermato, un giorno, che il peccato non esisteva come concetto universale, ma solo dalla sensibilità, da parametri di giudizio personali, non da quelli scritti in un libro redatto secoli prima.  
Quella volta gli aveva dato uno schiaffo, ma se ne era subito pentito, soprattutto vedendo l'espressione delusa sul volto del figlio.  
Con quelle sue idee sfiorava, no, _travalicava_ , il limite dell'eresia, e anche rendendosene conto non aveva alcuna intenzione di scendere a più ragionevoli termini. Dove lo avrebbe condotto questo suo modo di ragionare? Poteva essere lieto solo del fatto che avesse espresso i suoi pensieri più estremi con lui soltanto, nel corso di discorsi privati.  
Quel ragazzo dalle idee ribelli stava tornando alla sua dimora dopo una passeggiata, in un giorno di giugno profumato e limpido quando, attraversando l'alta corte, vide un ragazzino trasportare a fatica una gerla quasi più grande di lui; la cesta doveva essere pesante, e il piccolo arrancava sotto di essa, fino a che non mise un piede in fallo, e si sbilanciò in avanti.  
Edgard gli era abbastanza vicino da riuscire a prenderlo prima che cadesse e, scattando, lo afferrò con ottimi riflessi, tenendolo in piedi.

"Grazie signore."  
Le parole non erano che un sussurro imbarazzato.  
"Credo che quella sia troppo pesante per te. Non avresti dovuto caricarla tanto."  
Tenendo gli occhi bassi, il bambino fece un cenno affermativo con la testa.  
"Avanti, dalla a me. Te la porto io, se mi dici dove devi andare."  
Senza aspettare una parola, Edgard gli sfilò la gerla e se la mise sulle spalle, stimandone il peso come ben superiore ai dieci chili, e rimase in attesa di indicazioni.  
"Allora di qua."  
Il ragazzino lo tirò per la manica, e lui lo seguì, lasciandosi condurre lungo strade che conosceva a memoria, tra gli sguardi increduli dei villani.  
Sogghignò al pensiero di cosa avrebbe detto di lui suo padre se lo avesse visto in quel momento.  
"Come ti chiami, ragazzino?"  
"Ewan, signore."  
Rispose il piccolo servo che aveva un'aria più rilassata rispetto a poco prima; a pensarci bene, Edgard aveva avuto la sensazione, quando lo aveva afferrato impedendogli di cadere, che il bambino si aspettasse di venire sgridato.  
Probabilmente non veniva trattato nel migliore dei modi, si disse.

Nelle cucine l'aria era profumata di spezie di carne arrosto; l'attività era fervida, in preparazione della cena, e nessuno fece caso subito alla loro entrata, ognuno era troppo assorbito nel proprio lavoro per badare ad altro. Edgard si guardò intorno con interesse, non gli era mai captato di entrare in quei locali.  
"Allora, dove vuoi che la posi?"  
Domandò. Ewan lo tirò ancora, accompagnandolo alla tavola più grande, dove Jonin, il corpulento capo cuoco, stava preparando la cacciagione che avrebbe costituito le portate principali. L'uomo alzò gli occhi nel momento in cui Edgard gli depositò davanti la gerla, brontolando qualcosa sul fatto di averci messo troppo tempo. Poi, con un'esclamazione, si accorse di non avere di fronte il suo piccolo sguattero, ma la figura elegante del figlio del padrone. Impallidì e prese a pulirsi nervosamente le mani sul grembiule, balbettando parole di saluto e scuse al nobile; la sua reazione non passò inosservata, e presto tutti i lavoranti, uno dopo l'altro, avevano cessato le loro attività, e guardavano in allibito e intimorito silenzio l'ospite inatteso che aveva varcato la loro soglia.  
"E tu, moccioso, come ti salta in mente di disturbare in questa maniera il giovane signore? Chiedi perdono per avergli recato noia!"  
Jonin alzò, minaccioso, una mano sul ragazzino, che chiuse gli occhi e si riparò istintivamente con un braccio, come se fosse abituato ad essere battuto; ma Edgard afferrò con mano salda il polso dell'uomo, bloccandolo.  
"Lascia stare questo bambino. Gli hai affidato un compito superiore alle sue forze, è troppo esile perché possa compiere una simile fatica. Quindi che non si ripeta."  
"S... sì, signore. Ma..."  
"Inoltre non mi ha arrecato alcun disturbo."  
Edgard lasciò andare il cuoco, che abbassò il braccio e si massaggiò il polso indolenzito.  
Ewan, intanto, guardava ad occhi spalancati il ragazzo che lo aveva aiutato. Non si era chiesto chi fosse, aveva solo immaginato si trattasse di un soldato della guarnigione, o magari di un paggio, o di un domestico... non si era reso conto che quello sconosciuto era troppo riccamente vestito per appartenere a una di quelle categorie.  
Il nobile si accorse di quello sguardo, delle domande che esso racchiudeva, e si chinò per essere all'altezza del viso del bambino e poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
"Il mio nome è Edgard; sono il primogenito del duca di queste terre. Anche tuo padre lavora in questo posto, Ewan?"  
"No, signore. Lui è morto."  
La voce era lieve come un filo di vento. Non solo la timidezza era tornata, ma si era anche mescolata alla soggezione; nonostante ciò, la gratitudine per l'essere stato salvato dalle botte di Jonin era leggibile a chiare lettere sul quel viso un po' scarno. Il capo cuoco s'intromise, preoccupato di guadagnare qualche punto nella stima del figlio del suo signore.  
"Era uno degli stallieri, ed è morto di febbri un anno fa, poco tempo dopo sua moglie. Ewan non è in grado di tenere a bada dei cavalli, così l'ho preso qui; avevo bisogno di un garzone e visto che ormai ha dieci anni è grande abbastanza per lavorare. In cambio gli do qualcosa da mangiare e un posto dove dormire."

[ _Di sicuro pane secco e un pagliericcio con una coperta logora, con in più botte gratuite... e ha l'ardire di considerarlo un merito_!]

Pensò ferocemente Edgard. Niente di che stupirsi che Ewan avesse quasi paura del prossimo.  
"Dieci anni... avrei detto di meno."  
Considerò infine, raddrizzandosi. Lavorare in una stalla, oppure in una cucina, ma anche nei campi, o essere l'apprendista di un fabbro, erano tutti mestieri troppo faticosi per quel ragazzino dagli occhi grandi: era troppo gracile, probabilmente aveva patito anche lui per le febbri. Lavoro pesante, malnutrizione e, a quanto pareva, maltrattamenti, gli avrebbero reso la vita breve e infelice.  
Non sarebbe vissuto a lungo, se lo avesse lasciato lì; ma se avesse potuto aiutarlo in qualche modo era sicuro che si sarebbe ben ripreso. Però era pur sempre figlio di servi, non di uomini liberi, e come tale era vincolato a lavorare per la sua famiglia. Troppo giovane per dargli la libertà, troppo esile per faticare, almeno per il momento. Che altro poteva fare? Rimaneva una sola cosa possibile, a suo parere.  
Gli accarezzò la testa, lisciando le folte ciocche bionde.  
"Trovati un garzone più robusto, Jonin, e trattalo meglio di come hai trattato lui. Questo è un ordine."  
"Perdonate, signore, ma che volete dire?"  
Edgard ignorò completamente l'uomo, rivolgendosi invece al ragazzino.  
"Desidero un servitore personale e sono libero di scegliere chi voglio; perciò da oggi tu verrai a stare con me. Ti spiegherò tutto ciò che sarà tua mansione e t'insegnerò a farlo se non ne sei capace… ma stai tranquillo, sono di poche pretese. Sei mai stato nella dimora signorile, Ewan?"  
"Mai, maestà."  
Il giovane si mise a ridere di cuore e gli scompigliò i capelli in quello che era un gesto d'affetto a cui Ewan non era più abituato da tempo.  
"Guarda che non sono mica un re. Anzi, per il momento non sono nemmeno un duca. Avanti, ora, andiamo."  
Mentre percorrevano fianco a fianco la loro strada, la mano piccola di Ewan s'infilò dentro la sua, spontaneamente, e il ragazzino lo guardò con i suoi infiniti occhi azzurri, pieni d'adorazione. Quel giovane gli sembrava alto e forte come il più splendente dei cavalieri, ed era colui che lo aveva portato via da quel posto che detestava, da quell'uomo che lo faceva piangere tutti i giorni.

Edgard si sentiva molto soddisfatto della soluzione che aveva trovato; in realtà non aveva alcun bisogno di un servitore, anzi, non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe fatto fare a Ewan, ma andava bene così: si sarebbe sentito male con se stesso se lo avesse lasciato, anche per un solo giorno di più, nelle mani di quel rozzo cuoco privo di ogni sensibilità. Decise che avrebbe insegnato al ragazzino a leggere e scrivere, ad apprezzare la musica e la poesia, e che avrebbe cancellato dal suo viso ogni sua tristezza e paura.###

Quel pomeriggio le loro mani si erano strette per non lasciarsi più, ma questo, quel giorno, ancora non lo immaginava.

***

Perfetto... semplicemente perfetto. Era appena tornato da Parigi, e Londra aveva subito pensato a dargli il benvenuto: Per prima cosa, giunto all'aeroporto gli avevano rubato il portafoglio. Frugandosi nelle tasche era riuscito a mettere insieme abbastanza spiccioli da riuscire a prendere la metropolitana e ad arrivare al suo quartiere. Aveva lasciato la città sotto la pioggia, e sotto la pioggia la trovava ancora, e grondante, con la sua sacca a tracolla, si chiese perché avesse deciso di mettersi i jeans bianchi, l'unico paio firmato che possedesse, proprio quel giorno.  
Dulcis in fundo aveva dimenticato le chiavi, per la centesima volta nella sua vita e se ne era reso conto solo quando si trovava ormai sulla soglia del palazzo. Solo che in casa non c'era nessuno che potesse aprirgli; l'unica cosa che poteva fare era suonare da un vicino e chiedere di poter fare una telefonata; chiamare sua nonna e domandarle di portargli il duplicato.  
Sperando che l'arzilla signora non fosse al suo corso di yoga.  
O a quello di pittura.  
O a quello di astrologia.  
Una volta le vecchiette stavano in casa a ricamare e preparare torte per i nipoti, invece di girare il mondo a quel modo.  
Matthias lesse i nomi vicini campanelli del citofono, cercando di decidere chi, tra i suoi vicini, costituisse il male minore. Notò che l'unica targhetta lasciata in bianco recava ora un nome, ‘ _Keith Wilbourn_ '. Il solo alloggio libero nel palazzo era quello esattamente sopra al suo; evidentemente c'era stato un trasloco proprio nei giorni della sua assenza.  
Senza pensarci fece le sue considerazioni ad alta voce.

"Speriamo solo che questo Wilbourn sia almeno una persona civile, non come quei maleducati dell'ultimo piano. E speriamo anche che non sia un rumoroso rompiscatole."  
"Mah, riguardo alla civiltà, per il momento mi fanno ancora entrare nei ristoranti. In quanto al rumore, quando parlerò da solo cercherò di farlo a bassa voce."

Matthias sobbalzò letteralmente e si voltò di scatto per vedere, all'altezza dei propri occhi... un impermeabile scuro. Più su, c'era il viso divertito del suo nuovo vicino di casa. Ciuffi di capelli neri spuntavano da sotto il cappuccio, e, nonostante il tempo inclemente, portava occhiali da sole dalle trasparenti lenti azzurrate.  
Matthias si ritrovò privo di parole. Fissò l'altro, cercando di trovare qualcosa di intelligente da dire per tirarsi fuori dall'imbarazzo. Quello che invece gli riuscì di fare fu starnutire.  
Il leggero sorriso sul volto dello sconosciuto, Keith Wilbourn, si allargò impietosamente  
"Hai dimenticato le chiavi?"  
Chiese con garbo, guardandolo, o meglio, _studiandolo_ , perché i suoi occhi stavano percorrendo con attenzione tutta la sua fradicia figura.  
"Perché, si vede tanto?"

Senza rispondergli l'altro gli passò davanti e aprì il portone e, con mani che per un momento sembrarono tremare, gli fece cenno di precederlo all'interno.

Matthias osservò di traverso il nuovo arrivato, che si era abbassato il cappuccio rivelando capelli piuttosto lunghi e lisci, insieme al quale stava attendendo l'ascensore.  
[ _Ho già esordito con una pessima figura,tanto vale farne un'altra_.]  
"Scusa... so che è invadente da parte mia, ma potresti farmi fare una telefonata?"  
Wilbourn gli disse che non c'era alcun problema e un secondo dopo le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono. In silenzio salirono fino al quarto piano.

L'alloggio, nella disposizione, era identico al suo. C'erano ancora scatoloni in giro, quadri incartati appoggiati contro le pareti. C'era persino lo stesso parquet sul pavimento, e a dire il vero aveva un aspetto migliore di quello a casa di Matthias. Dal soffitto pendeva una lampadina appesa al filo elettrico, che gettava una luce quasi malata nella stanza, e uno specchio era stato appeso vicino all'entrata, ma era tutto ancora troppo spoglio, non c'era niente che potesse dare un'idea precisa sul carattere della persona che vi abitava.  
"Ho ancora un sacco di lavoro da fare."  
Disse il giovane spiegando l'ovvio, poi gli porse un cordless.  
"Fai pure con comodo. Io vado di là per un momento."

Matthias fece un breve giro del salotto e andò alla finestra. Era lo stesso panorama che vedeva dal suo appartamento, solo che era un piano più su. Ma la prospettiva già cambiava, quasi fosse un altro posto, un'altra città.  
Quanto grigiore in quel quartiere, città grigia sotto un cielo grigio, e acqua che da esso continuava a scendere. Quella pioggia era monotona e malinconica, come la vita in certi giorni in cui sei stanco di tutto; cadeva sempre con lo stesso tono, ticchettava sui vetri, scorreva lenta lungo di essi come lacrime.  
Però la preferiva ai temporali, che lo spaventavano da sempre; il rumore dei tuoni gli causava illogici e gelidi brividi lungo la schiena, e detestava il livido illuminarsi del cielo ad ogni lampo. Da bambino, durante quegli sfoghi della natura, si rifugiava piangente sotto le coperte, o si nascondeva dentro l'armadio della sua camera, con le ginocchia strette al petto e gli occhi serrati, terrorizzato. A pensarci dopo tanti anni il ricordo gli faceva quasi tenerezza.  
Poggiò a terra la sacca, sedette su una poltrona e chiamò sua nonna.

_Non era sua intenzione origliare, ma la voce di Matthias gli arrivava chiaramente fin nel bagno, dove era andato ad appendere l'impermeabile ad asciugare. Colpa delle pareti troppo sottili. Un tempo i muri venivano costruiti più spessi. Molto, molto più spessi._

"Ma ti dico… no, non sono da un mio amico, altrimenti non ci sarebbe problema. Non posso restare qui a disturbare! Nonna! Ma... ma... va bene, va bene, d'accordo. Sì, ci vediamo dopo."  
Con un sospiro un po' esasperato chiuse la chiamata.  
"Ci sono problemi?"  
Matthias guardò il suo vicino, tornato da lui a piedi scalzi, con le mani infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. Notò anche che continuava a portare gli occhiali da sole. Forse era fotofobico, o qualcosa del genere.  
"Sembra che mi toccherà pazientare un paio d'ore. In ogni caso adesso vado."  
"Vai dove? Ad aspettare sul pianerottolo, seduto sullo zerbino di casa tua? Davvero molto saggio. "  
"Non mi va di disturbare oltre."  
Spiegò Matthias restituendogli il telefono e alzandosi.  
"Grazie di tut-"  
Si voltò per raccogliere la sacca, ma si bloccò: sulla stoffa chiara della poltrona era rimasta, evidentissima come se l'avessero disegnata, la sagoma del suo corpo, lasciata dagli abiti fradici. L'ultima sillaba del ringraziamento gli morì in bocca.  
Si girò verso Wilbourn, che guardò prima la poltrona con un sopracciglio inarcato, e poi lui con aria interrogativa. Matthias ricambiò lo sguardo e riuscì infine a dire qualcosa; un desolato:  
"...Ops."  
Keith si coprì educatamente la bocca con una mano, soffocando una risata, e Matthias fu perplesso da quella reazione.

"Ti ho rovinato una poltrona e lo trovi divertente?"  
Chiese, quasi sospettoso.  
"No, è per via dell'espressione che avevi, veramente comica."  
[ _Vale a dire che ha riso di me?_ ]  
"…senti, mi spiace molto, avrei dovuto stare più attento. Se vuoi-"  
"Lascia stare, vorrà dire che scoprirò subito se la fodera è veramente lavabile come mi ha assicurato il negoziante quando l'ho comprata. Cioè stamattina. Piuttosto, non credo ti faccia bene rimanere con quei vestiti; ti presto una tuta da ginnastica, poi, se desideri, vai pure."  
"D'accordo, allora. Grazie per la gentilezza."  
"Oh, non è niente. Sai, in questo modo è più facile che la gente si fidi di me, così poi posso attirarla a casa mia, farla a pezzi e riempirmi il congelatore di provviste."  
Matthias sentì i propri occhi spalancarsi ed il sangue defluirgli dalla faccia.  
"Scherzo."  
Matthias fece il conto di quante volte lo sconosciuto lo aveva preso in giro in quel quarto d'ora. Tre? Quattro? Di più?  
"Beh, con quel che costa la carne potrebbe essere un'idea per risparmiare."  
Ribatté scrollando le spalle, sentendosi soddisfatto di essere riuscito almeno a dire qualcosa che somigliasse a una battuta, prima di fare una volta per tutte la figura dell'imbranato.

 

Gli scalini erano freddi e non esattamente comodi; Matthias, vestito in una tuta grigia troppo grande per lui, sbuffò, pensando che dopotutto avrebbe anche potuto accettare l'ospitalità di quel ragazzo.  
Due chiacchiere, magari una tazza di tè. Poi, almeno, quel tipo era giovane, avrà avuto solo qualche anno più di lui… di sicuro un paio di argomenti in comune li avrebbero trovati.  
Puntò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e appoggiò il mento fra le mani; beh, poiché era stato proprio lui a offrirgli di poter aspettare a casa sua... poteva andare a suonare e dire d'avere cambiato idea.  
Prese in considerazione l'ipotesi, ma la scartò quasi subito; si era lamentato dei vicini rompiscatole e non gli andava di comportarsi come tale; quindi avrebbe continuato ad aspettare seduto sullo scalino fino all'arrivo di sua nonna.  
"Che noia, però!"  
Esclamò, alzandosi in piedi.  
Le vertigini lo aggredirono all'improvviso, e si aggrappò al corrimano per non cadere; gli sembrò che il pavimento si muovesse sotto i suoi piedi, che le pareti ondeggiassero, sfocate. Si portò una mano alla bocca, trattenendo un conato di vomito. Lentamente si lasciò di nuovo sedere, a testa china, mentre pensieri confusi parlavano nella sua mente.

###..."Mi dispiace... è colpa mia... è solo per colpa…"  
Il resto della frase soffocò fra i singhiozzi; tutte le lacrime trattenute che gli annebbiavano la vista cominciarono a scendere liberamente dai suoi occhi, bagnandogli il viso, raggiungendo le labbra e regalandogli un sapore amaro.  
"Non hai nessuna colpa, Ewan, semplicemente perché essa non è quella che tu credi. Ascoltami. Guardami. - asciugò il suo viso e lo tenne con delicatezza fra le mani fresche - Se colpa c'è, essa appartiene solo alla crudeltà del mondo. Forse anche a me, ma certo non a te. Mai, a te." ###

La vita riprese le tinte di sempre, le voci svanirono. Matthias rimase ancora tremante, aggrappato convulsamente alla ringhiera, pallido e con il cuore che pompava troppo forte, troppo veloce; rialzò la testa con circospezione, temendo altre vertigini, ma esse non arrivarono. Sentì gli occhi bruciargli, e si accorse di avere le guance bagnate da lacrime bollenti che non si era accorto di aver versato. Le terse via lentamente, con la punta delle dita, toccandole quasi con stupore, e inspirò in profondità e con attenzione, per vincere il nodo strettoglisi nel petto, che rendeva doloroso respirare.  
"Ma se io n-non ci fossi stato, a-adesso... - balbettò - adesso _cosa_? Cosa mi succede?"  
L'immagine nella sua mente era breve e incisiva come il flash di una macchina fotografica, e come tale continuava a rivederla, appena sbiadita, se chiudeva gli occhi.  
Era il viso, sfocato dalle lacrime, di un giovane, bello e addolorato.  
[ _Vorrei che fosse di nuovo qui..._ ]  
...Era triste per me, non per se stesso.  
[... _Lui mi ha difeso_...]  
...E il tocco delle sue mani era così consolante.  
[... _Sin da quando ero un bambino_.]  
Rimase a pensare a quel volto, a quelle parole, accucciato sul secondo scalino, e fu così che sua nonna lo trovò quando arrivò per consegnargli le chiavi.

 

***

Keith stava seduto a gambe incrociate al centro divano, con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo lontano; una tazza di tè forte lasciata a raffreddarsi sul tavolino, dimenticata.  
Non fece caso a Rain e Jael che gli erano comparsi a fianco, uno alla sua destra, l'altro alla sua sinistra.

"Ma guardalo, una statua perfetta."  
Commentò il primo, tirandogli una ciocca di capelli.  
"Non credi che faresti meglio a mettere in ordine questo posto, prima di cadere in trance?"  
Disse Jael, dopo essersi dato un'occhiata intorno.  
Lui non badò a nessuno dei due, e gli esseri spirituali si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa reciproca.  
"Non sarà mica morto?"  
"No, ce ne saremmo accorti. Si direbbe che dorma con gli occhi aperti."  
"Credi sia possibile?"  
"Non me ne stupirei, gli umani sono una continua fonte di sorprese."  
"Spero che sia così: visto che è sotto la nostra custodia sarebbe seccante se gli capitasse qualcosa di... come dire... fatale."  
"Possiamo evitare che finisca sotto una macchina, ma certo non possiamo prevedere se gli prenderà un attacco cardiaco."  
"Ma non è un po' giovane per avere un infarto?"  
"E' molto sotto l'età media, ma c'è sempre una probabilità che-"  
"Avete finito?"  
Chiese gelidamente Keith, stanco di quel chiacchiericcio.  
"Quando ci ignori non è che abbiamo molta scelta su come attirare la tua attenzione."  
Lui si guardò le mani, che ancora erano scosse dal tremito.  
Continuavano a tremare da quando aveva incrociato quel ragazzo. Tutto il suo corpo era preda di brividi; il suo respiro, il suo cuore, i suoi pensieri, tutto andava più veloce.  
Una voce dentro di lui gli aveva urlato " _eccolo_ ".  
Eccolo, alla fine lo aveva ritrovato, la lunga separazione era finita, la promessa di poterlo rivedere non era stata dunque una menzogna.  
Era diverso, nel colore degli occhi e dei capelli. ma il suo viso era somigliante, e in certi momenti lo era stato anche il suo sguardo. Però...

"Lui non mi ha riconosciuto."  
Mormorò alla fine, stringendo i pugni e sentendo le unghie piantarglisi nel palmo.  
"Sapevi che quasi sicuramente sarebbe andata così."  
"Dovrai avere pazienza. Lui ha appena cominciato a ricordare qualcosa, anche se per il momento non capisce quanto sta accadendo. Ma mi raccomando..."  
"...ricordati i patti."  
Abbandonando il tono leggero di poco prima, i due spiriti si erano fatti molto seri, quasi solenni.

Rain e Jael. Come potevano essere definiti? Non erano spettri o fantasmi, perché non erano mai stati umani. Forse qualcuno li avrebbe potuti definire angeli, oppure demoni, ma una simile classificazione avrebbe implicato un argomento religioso che non aveva nulla a che fare con loro: la struttura del mondo spirituale era piuttosto complicata, e notevolmente diversa da come qualsiasi religione la immaginasse. Lui li aveva sempre chiamati 'spiriti', il che era inadeguato e poco preciso, considerato anche il fatto che potevano rendersi materiali come gli umani, ma per lo meno non del tutto sbagliato.  
Rain aveva capelli rosso cupo, vestiva quasi sempre di scuro, era spontaneo e aveva un senso dell'umorismo piuttosto bizzarro. Jael, per contrasto, con i suoi capelli chiarissimi e la carnagione pallida aveva un aspetto quasi etereo, e tra i due era il più razionale e distaccato... o almeno lo era stato, visto che l'influenza di Rain, nei secoli, lo aveva un po’ ammorbidito. Entrambi avevano visi senza età, lisci e giovani nella pelle, ma con occhi che avevano visto tutto il dipanarsi della storia, tutta la follia degli uomini. Erano come dei custodi, assistevano  
coloro che avevano trovato più straziante abbandonare il mondo umano, e nonostante sapessero essere scherzosi aveva imparato che erano responsabili e inflessibili, se necessario.  
Erano stati loro due ad accoglierlo nell'aldilà; come se morire non fosse stato abbastanza traumatico, si era trovato ad avere a che fare con due entità tanto stravaganti.

 

###Jael e Rain erano fianco a fianco, davanti a lui.  
"Ben arrivato, Edgard."  
"Adesso è tutto finito, puoi dimenticare quanto è successo."

_Dimenticare?_ Aveva pensato lui… _mai!_ Aveva accettato la morte, anche se era stata così ingiusta, ma chiedergli di scordare la vita era inconcepibile; c'erano anche dei bei ricordi, c'era Ewan. E le due cose, a dir la verità, coincidevano perfettamente.

"Questo posto non è male; ti piacerà, se saprai lasciarti alle spalle ciò che è stato."  
"Puoi fare tutto quello che desideri. Conoscendoti, penso che potrebbe interessarti la nostra biblioteca; in essa sono raccolti tutti i libri scritti, quelli ancora da scrivere e quelli che invece non lo saranno mai, destinati a rimanere solo idee nella mente dei loro creatori. Se lo desideri potrai parlare con -”  
"Dov'è lui?"  
Rain inclinò la testa da un lato, un po' contrariato per essere stato interrotto.  
" _Lui_? Ah! Beh, capisco la curiosità, ma hai davanti una fila di qualche centinaio di milioni di anime. Dovrai avere un po' di pazienza… ma ti avverto, non è esattamente come la religione in cui il tuo popolo crede. Innanzi tutto non c'è un solo Di-"  
"Non credo che si stesse riferendo a quello. Vuoi smetterla di parlare a vanvera?"  
S'intromise Jael, scoccando un'occhiataccia al suo compare, per poi rivolgersi a Edgard, con un'espressione sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
"Anche lui è qui, ma non lo puoi incontrare."  
"Che cosa? Per quale motivo?"  
Senza rendersene conto aveva coperto la distanza che lo separava da Jael e lo aveva afferrato per le spalle.  
"Non dipende da me, ma qui... voi rimarrete per sempre separati."  
"Non ti ho chiesto chi ha deciso questo! Voglio sapere il perché!"  
Lo spirito biondo rimase in silenzio per alcuni lunghi secondi prima di dargli risposta.  
"Il perché è quello che dentro di te sai già benissimo."  
Le mani di Edgard lasciarono lentamente la presa, scivolando sulla serica stoffa della veste di Jael, mentre comprendeva appieno le sue parole.  
"C-come?"  
"Sono le regole."  
"Ma io lo amavo! Non conta forse niente? Non è giusto che..."  
"So cosa vuoi dire, ma non possono essere fatte eccezioni, questo lo capirai anche tu. Dovrete restare separati."  
"Ci dispiace."  
Aggiunse contrito Rain.  
"Dimenticalo."  
Lo invitò Jael.  
"No, questo è impossibile – gridò - Se il ricordo è l'unica cosa di lui che mi sia concesso di avere, non me lo lascerò portare via da nessuno. Non importa quanto sarà doloroso… dimenticarlo sarebbe come tradirlo, per me."

Edgard si morse le labbra e voltò la testa, lasciando lo sguardo correre in quel luogo sconosciuto, ma senza in realtà badare a nulla; poteva anche essere una specie di paradiso, ma a lui sembrava meno accogliente di una palude.  
Rain lo osservò per un momento, poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Jael; rimase a guardarlo senza che l'altro se ne accorgesse, e si rese conto di non avere mai visto un'espressione così triste sul suo volto; il non poter fare nulla per permettere il loro incontro lo stava turbando più di quanto non si aspettasse lui stesso. Però… forse… sfiorò la mano di Jael per avere la sua attenzione e gli sussurrò qualcosa.  
L'altro spirito spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò con un misto di speranza e scetticismo;  
"Credi davvero che potrebbero acconsentire?"  
"Non lo so, ma è l'unica possibilità. Forse il Consiglio accetterà la nostra richiesta, forse no, ma non abbiamo niente da perdere, giusto?"  
"E' lui a non avere niente da perdere, Rain. In ogni caso, hai ragione. D'accordo, appena possibile andremo insieme dal Consiglio. Edgard!"  
Lui si volse verso di loro.  
"Sii sincero; non rimpiangi nulla?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Non rimpiangi d'aver scelto Ewan?"  
"NO! Che razza di domanda è?"  
Gridò in faccia ai due spiriti, che non si scomposero per nulla.  
"Rifaresti tutto, dal primo all'ultimo momento?"  
Per un attimo Edgard sembrò rabbuiarsi, come malignamente incantato da un ricordo orribile, ma tornò quasi subito a fissare i suoi interlocutori.  
"La mia risposta è sì."  
"E se nel momento in cui decidesti di prendere con te Ewan avessi saputo quello che sarebbe successo nel vostro futuro, lo avresti accolto lo stesso?"  
Gli domandò Rain, questa volta.  
"Senza esitare! Io avrei solo cercato di evitare gli errori che involontariamente hanno causato la sua sofferenza... cercherei di essere migliore di quanto non sia stato."  
Concluse, amaro.  
"Forse possiamo aiutarti, allora."  
"Se sei disposto ad aspettare, potreste avere il permesso d’incontrarvi nella prossima reincarnazione."  
"Ma ci sono delle regole che dovrai rispettare." ###

"Li ricordo benissimo, i patti. Sono più di ottocento anni che non fate che ripetermeli."  
"Potrebbe non essere così facile rispettarli, anche volendolo."  
"Non gli racconterò nulla! Non lo forzerò a ricordare! Non gli parlerò mai dei punti nodali delle nostre passate esistenze fino a che le sue memorie non vi arriveranno naturalmente."  
"Non intendevo questo."  
Spiegò quietamente Jael.  
"Lo so… scusa, ma sono un po' nervoso."  
"Mph! - esclamò Rain alzandosi in piedi - Bah, per tutto il resto della giornata sarai di certo inservibile. Credo che non muoverai un dito per occuparti di questo posto... ci pensiamo noi."

Un bagliore azzurro riempì tutto l'appartamento, dilagandosi dalle figure di Rain e Jael. Sembrò essere assorbito dai muri, dai pochi mobili, dal pavimento... quando tutto fu finito, tutte le sue cose erano al loro posto preciso, quello che gli avrebbe dato lui personalmente, e persino la tinta sui muri sembrava data di fresco, il pavimento era scintillante, come pure i vetri.  
Gli venne da sorridere.  
"Perché non mettete in piedi un'agenzia di pulizie, voi due? Grazie, comunque."  
"Sciocchezze. Però manca qualcosa... guarda quel muro com'è spoglio."  
"Hai ragione! Jael, tu che dici?"  
"Ci vorrebbe un quadro."  
Rain sembrò pensarci su, poi batté una volta le mani, come per l'aver trovato una bella soluzione, e sul muro comparve un dipinto.  
"Ah! Van Gogh! Buona scelta, Rain, mi sembra adatto a lui."  
"Consideralo un regalo di buon augurio, Edg."  
Lui guardò scettico il dipinto che ora stava appeso alla sua parete.  
"Trovo di cattivo gusto tenersi in casa la copia di un'opera famosa, ma visto che è un regalo..."  
"Davvero troppo gentile."  
"Ci vediamo presto, allora."  
Gli spiriti svanirono, lasciandolo solo nella sua nuova casa.

...La giornata era stata molto intensa. Forse sarebbe riuscito a dormire un po’, nonostante l'eccitazione di essere finalmente riuscito a incontrare Ewan.  
Avrebbe finito la cena, poi un bagno, magari una tisana di tiglio e camomilla, e poi a letto. Sedette a tavola con il suo pasto pronto appena uscito dal microonde e accese la televisione per ascoltare il telegiornale.  
Una giornalista con un'acconciatura orribile stava leggendo le ultime notizie.  
"...alcune ore fa il celebre dipinto ‘La Notte Stellata’ di Vincent Van Gogh è stato rubato dal Museum of Modern Art di New York. La polizia non sa spiegarsi l'accaduto, il capolavoro sembra scomparso nel nulla, il sistema d'allarme non ha registrato alcun-"  
"RAIN!! JAEL!!"  
Ruggì balzando in piedi, mentre sullo schermo compariva lo stesso quadro che lui aveva appeso in salotto.  
' _Stesso_ ' nel vero senso della parola.

\---  



	2. Chapter 2

**In Un Paese d’Estate**

 

Capitolo 2

 

Matthias si stiracchiò sul divano, sbadigliando. Erano solo le dieci e stava letteralmente cascando dal sonno, ma voleva vedere tutto il film, anche se per la decima volta. E, probabilmente, per la decima volta, si sarebbe commosso come un cretino... stupidi film dal finale tragico! Almeno quella volta non ci sarebbe stata Sarah a prenderlo in giro.

  
_"Bzzzz-tlkt!"_

  
Improvvisamente si ritrovò al buio, spento il televisore, sparita la luce.

  
"Un altro black out... chissà quanto è esteso."  
 

Andò alla finestra senza difficoltà, conosceva la disposizione di ogni mobile tanto bene da potersi muovere con naturalezza anche al buio, e guardò fuori; tutto il quartiere era illuminato come sempre.

  
"Allora è proprio l'impianto elettrico del palazzo a fare schifo, questa è già la terza volta in un mese che capita. Credo che i miei non abbiano fatto un grande affare a comprare qui."

  
Il silenzio fu rotto dallo squillante campanello d'allarme dell'ascensore, segno evidente che qualcuno vi era rimasto chiuso dentro; uscì di casa e sentì l'aprirsi delle porte dei suoi vicini, il borbottare di qualcuno che si lamentava dell'impianto con parole molto più crude delle sue.  
Si avvicinò all'ascensore e parlò a voce molto alta per farsi sentire da chi si trovava all'interno.

  
"Ehi, tutto bene?"  
"Sì, nessun problema!"  
"Quanti siete là dentro?"  
"Ci sono solo io. Ehi, la tua voce la conosco! Sei il ragazzo delle chiavi, vero?"  
"Eh? Ma allora sei tu, il tipo dell'altro giorno...mi chiamo Matthias, comunque. E devo ancora restituirti la tuta."  
"Ah, non ti preoccupare. Basta che qualcuno mi tiri fuori di qui in fretta."  
"Soffri di claustrofobia?"  
"No, è che... ero uscito per comprare una vaschetta di gelato e si sta sciogliendo."

  
[ _Oh, santa pace!_ ]  
Esclamò mentalmente Matthias. Sentendo i secondi di silenzio prolungarsi troppo, Keith parlò ancora.

  
"Gelato al cioccolato... sai, carenze affettive... qualsiasi idea tu ti sia fatto di me, sappi che in realtà sono molto più serio."  
"Ma davvero?"  
"Io nascondo dietro a un’ingannevole maschera faceta la mia indole oscura e tormentata!"  
Dichiarò con tono melodrammatico.

  
[ _E non sai quanto, tormentata_.]  
Pensò Keith, immerso nel buio.  
In quel momento gli mancavano le parole... non sapeva che dire, non sapeva che fare. C'era una cosa che, da stupido, non aveva considerato, accettando l'occasione di rinascere che gli era stata offerta, e cioè Matthias stesso. Se ne era reso conto solo in quel momento: aveva trascurato l'idea che egli poteva essere perfettamente felice, soddisfatto della propria vita e che magari non aveva alcun interesse a rinvangare il passato.   
Forse era solo tutto un errore... sin dall'inizio.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto accettare il fatto di essere stati separati; avevano avuto il loro tempo, lo avevano usato e finito.   
Perché tutti quei dubbi, all'improvviso?  
I ricordi... se solo avesse potuto fare in modo che solo le memorie felici di Ewan venissero alla luce, lasciando da parte ogni lacrima versata. Invece...  
La sua serenità sarebbe stata turbata.  
Il mondo che conosceva sarebbe andato in frantumi.  
Tutto perché lui non voleva perderlo.

  
[ _Egoista. Non sei cambiato affatto, continui a calpestare i sentimenti delle persone senza nemmeno accorgertene. Oggi, come allora_.]

  
Con uno scossone l'ascensore si rimise in moto, e dopo un pochi secondi le porte si aprirono al terzo piano, proprio davanti Matthias. Keith cancellò in fretta l'espressione pensierosa del suo viso e rivolse al ragazzo uno sguardo perplesso.

  
"Perché sono qui? Avevo premuto per il quarto."  
"Ah. quando questo ascensore si blocca, una volta ripartito si ferma sempre al piano più vicino."  
"Capito. Beh, l'ultimo allora lo faccio a piedi, non voglio rischiare. Ci si vede."  
Spostandosi per farlo passare Matthias lo guardò bene in viso.  
"Scusa, ma… non ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?"  
Keith si voltò esibendo un sorriso esagerato.  
"Sì, due giorni fa, proprio qui sotto."  
"Ma non intendevo questo! Io... bah, lasciamo perdere. Ciao."  
Si ficcò le mani in tasca e volgendogli le spalle rientrò a casa.  
  
"Che razza di cretino!"  
Esclamò una volta richiusa la porta.  
[ _Gli ho proprio chiesto se ci eravamo già incontrati!!... sembra una di quelle scuse penose che si usano per abbordare le ragazze... una di quelle che non funzionano nemmeno, tra l'altro. Però è vero; ha un'aria familiare, anche se non somiglia a nessuno che conosco. Eppure un tipo del genere me lo ricorderei di sicuro. Ora che ci penso somiglia a... no, no, che sciocchezza_.]  
Spense il televisore, decidendosi che era davvero troppo stanco per vedere il film fino alla fine e che l'unica cosa che voleva era sprofondare nel proprio comodo letto.  
Chissà se Sarah si sarebbe arrabbiata se avesse preso la sua stanza: era la più grande dell'appartamento, una volta ci dormivano i loro genitori, e tanto lei non l'avrebbe più usata; si sarebbe fermata in Francia per anni, tornando a casa solo per le feste, probabilmente.  
Spostando un po' i mobili, e soprattutto facendo sparire i poster di Brad Pitt mezzo nudo, sarebbe stata una bella camera, molto più luminosa della sua.  
Bussarono alla porta.  
Matthias diede un'occhiata all'orologio. Non aspettava nessuno, e l'unico che talvolta gli faceva delle improvvisate serali era Andrew, che in una conoscenza lunga quasi quanto le loro vite non aveva ancora recepito il semplice concetto che lui detestava, le improvvisate.  
Era talmente sicuro della propria previsione che quando spalancò la porta era già pronto ad esordire con un " _Te l'ho già detto che non..._ "  
Per fortuna fece in tempo a non dire nulla, perché il visitatore non era il suo amico, ma Keith.  
Keith con un gatto. Anzi, con il _suo_ gatto, solo che in un primo momento non ci fece caso: che ricordasse lui, l'animale si stava facendo le unghie sulla tappezzeria, come al solito.  
Che ci faceva in braccio al nuovo vicino?

  
"Meoww!!"  
"Disturbo?"  
"N-no, credo. Stavo andando a dormire."  
"Ah. Scusa, ma sei l'unica persona che conosca qui dentro, e così chiedo a te. Quando sono salito ho trovato questo profugo sulla porta di casa mia. Sai di chi è?"  
Grattò la testa del micio, che fece fusa beate.  
"E' mio... dev’essere uscito prima, avevo lasciato la porta aperta. Strano, di solito non mette mai zampa oltre la soglia. È il gatto con l'istinto di cacciatore più scarso che io abbia mai conosciuto."  
"Meeeeoowww!"  
Miagolò con disapprovazione il felino. Keith lo prese per la collottola e lo porse a Matthias.  
"E come si chiama?"  
"Bestiaccia."  
Bestiaccia rimase qualche istante in braccio al padrone, poi si arrampicò sulla sua camicia, fino alla spalle, balzò a terra e riprese con soddisfazione a decorare di artistiche unghiate la parete.  
"Di nome e di fatto. Non da' retta a nessuno, è solo capace di fare il ruffiano quando vuole da mangiare. Ma pensa che rientri nel modo di comportarsi del micio-medio."  
Commentò Matthias sconsolato.  
"I gatti hanno lo stesso carattere degli esseri umani, dopotutto, no? Opportunisti esattamente allo stesso modo, solo che sanno esserlo in maniera molto più piacevole della nostra."  
"Dici? Io non credo che tutti gli uomini siano opportunisti."  
"Forse non tutti, ma c'è sempre qualcuno pronto ad usarti. Prima o poi lo incontrerai di sicuro, se fino ad oggi non ti è ancora capitato. Per come la vedo io, nessuno fa niente senza aspettarsi qualcosa in cambio; magari solo a livello inconscio, ma tutti pretendo una ricompensa di qualunque tipo per le loro 'buone azioni'... fosse anche solo sentirsi a posto con la propria coscienza. Buonanotte, Matthias."

  
Keith gli fece un vago cenno di saluto con la mano e fece per andarsene, ma a lui non piaceva che un pensiero tanto cinico chiudesse il discorso.  
Era... triste. Era come dire che la generosità non esisteva. Doveva trovare qualcosa da dire, una risposta che lo facesse riflettere su quanto fosse generalizzante la sua opinione; persone che non fanno nulla per nulla esistevano, ma a lui piaceva pensare, forse ingenuamente, che fossero la minoranza.  
[ _Cosa posso dire? Come ribatto?_ ]

  
"Allora anche tu volevi qualcosa in cambio, quando mi hai aiutato?"

  
[ _Ecco! Cercavo qualcosa di profondo e filosofico e ho proferito una scemenza. Mi ha fatto solo usare il telefono, nemmeno mi avesse salvato la vita!_ ]  
Keith lo guardò stupito per qualche secondo, poi un sorriso strano gli increspò gli angoli della bocca.  
"Chissà."  
Rispose a bassa voce, voltandosi.  
[ _Non andare, non andare, non andare_ ]

Pensò Matthias, senza sapere perché.  
"Aspetta!"  
Lui lo guardò ancora, restando in silenziosa attesa di quanto avesse ancora da chiedergli.  
Il fatto era che lui non sapeva proprio che dirgli; bloccarlo era stato un impulso.  
"Non... non te li levi proprio mai quegli occhiali da sole?"  
Chiese, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro; in effetti quella era una cosa di cui era curioso. Portarli anche nel buio della sera, e pure durante un black out...  
Keith gli si avvicinò, quasi incombendo su di lui a causa della maggiore altezza, e lo fissò senza parlare. Prendendoli dalle stanghette con entrambe le mani, li sfilò delicatamente, guardandolo senza la barriera di vetro azzurrino. E i suoi occhi erano…  
  
Intensi. Così intensi.  
E lontani.  
Pieni di ombre e luci soffuse.  
Di angoli nascosti, irraggiungibili.  
Sembrava che gli stessero chiedendo qualcosa, che lo volessero strappare alla sua vita, dai suoi pensieri, e portarlo via, con loro. Altrove.  
[ _Se vengo potrò appoggiarmi a te?_ ]  
Guardavano dentro di lui, si specchiavano nei suoi, troppo da vicino...  
[ _Tu non mi manderai mai via, vero?_ ]  
E aspettavano...aspettavano lui.  
[ _Ho avuto paura..._ ]  
Erano occhi color dell'ambra.  
[ _...che tu..._ ]  
Esattamente come…  
  
Matthias trasalì, scuotendosi dallo strano trance che lo aveva imprigionato come una sottile ragnatela.  
Non sapeva spiegarsi perché il suo cuore avesse accelerato a quella velocità folle, e nemmeno la gioia e la paura che si contendevano il dominio su di lui. Fece di scatto un passo indietro e chiuse la porta sbattendola. Rimase a fissarla per quasi un minuto prima di decidersi a muoversi, andandosene in camera e abbattendosi sul letto senza nemmeno cambiarsi, addormentandosi nel giro di pochi secondi.  
  
Rientrato a casa, Keith lanciò con noncuranza gli occhiali sul tavolino dell'ingresso. Non che fossero una necessità, la sua vista era perfetta, e non erano nemmeno un vezzo abituale, perché li indossava solo da un paio di mesi. Mascheravano piuttosto bene il colore strano dei suoi occhi, e la reazione di Matthias quando li aveva visti 'nudi' era stata piuttosto forte.  
Che avesse aperto una breccia?  
Chiuse gli occhiali in un cassetto; da quel giorno non li avrebbe più portati.  
  
***  
  
"Sono in ritardo, sono in ritardo, ma porca..."  
Si precipitò giù dalle scale, evitando per un soffio di travolgere la vecchietta del piano di sotto, che gli gridò dietro del delinquente, e nel contempo cercando di sbloccare la lampo del giubbotto che si era incastrata.  
Quella mattina toccava a lui aprire il negozio... e avrebbe dovuto farlo già da dieci minuti!  
Mai dormito come un sasso a quel modo, con un certo sollievo, in ogni caso;  ultimamente le sue notti erano piuttosto agitate, le ore di sonno lo lasciavano stanco tanto quanto lo era quando andava a letto.  
Invece quella mattina si sentiva riposatissimo e tutto sommato, nonostante il ritardo e il salto della colazione, la giornata iniziava bene.  
"Matthias, ehi!!"  
Per strada, una moto, rallentando e accostandosi al marciapiede, lo aveva affiancato. Era inforcata da Andrew.  
"Sei in ritardo?"  
"No, corro perché mi alleno per i cento metri piani."  
"Oh. Allora immagino tu non voglia un passaggio. See ya."  
Diede una leggerissima accelerata.  
"E fammi salire, accidenti!"  
"Allora, quando la pianti con quel lavoro?"  
Matthias alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Non cominciare anche tu, per favore! Ma perché prima o poi saltate tutti fuori con questo discorso?"  
"Dico solo che cazzeggiare per un po' va bene, ma ora dovresti riprendere gli studi. Insomma. eri così in gamba, non puoi lasciar perdere tutto."   
Andrew, parlando, voltò la testa verso di lui   
"Guarda la strada! Andrew, la bicicletta!!!! "  
"Baah."  
Con fare annoiato il motociclista sterzò, schivando il ciclista, mentre Matthias con un braccio si teneva aggrappato alla sua vita e con l'altro si era coperto il viso.  
Lentamente osò dare un'occhiata per accertarsi dello scampato pericolo.  
"Ti giuro che ci ho visti spiaccicati. Andrew, ti avviso..."  
"A proposito, i freni non funzionano tanto bene, quindi vedi di non distrarmi."  
"IO distrarre TE?! Ma se... I freni COOOSA?!?!" 

Chiese stridulo Matthias.  
"Stavamo parlando di te, non cambiamo discorso."  
"Sono contento del mio lavoro. Mi piace. Ed in ogni caso devo farlo per forza se  voglio mantenermi. Studiare, invece, nella classica accezione termine, non mi è mai piaciuto."  
"Che? Ma se avevi voti alti in ogni materia. C'era Russel che ti detestava, ogni volta che prendevi un giudizio migliore del suo ti guardava con un tale odio... era uno spasso quel tipo."  
"L'avere voti alti non significava che studiare mi piacesse. Di fatti non lo facevo mai, davo solo un'occhiata agli appunti. E poi la cultura per me è un'altra cosa, non ti servono tanti titoli, per possederla. Io preferisco autogestirmela."  
"Ma non è proprio..."  
"Guarda che sono arrivato."  
Lo avvisò Matthias bussandogli sul casco.  
Con una frenata piuttosto difficoltosa, la moto fermò davanti al "Maxwell's Bookshop".  
Salutando velocemente, Matthias scese dalla moto e cominciò ad armeggiare con la serranda del negozio. Andrew lo guardò e scosse la testa, ripartendo con un'accelerata.  
"Non gli piace studiare e lavora in una libreria. Che razza di elemento."  
 

***  
  
"NEL RETRO CI SONO DEGLI SCATOLONI CON GLI ULTIMI ARRIVI. COMINCIA A CATALOGARLI E A METTERLI A POSTO. CI SI VEDE NEL POMERIGGIO."  
  
Staccò il post it dallo schermo del computer e lo accartocciò.  
Dopo aver messo un po' di musica decise di dare subito un'occhiata a quanto c'era da fare, e poi era anche curioso di vedere quali erano le ultime novità.  
Aprì il primo pacco, cominciando a tirare fuori i tomi, disponendoli in una pila ordinata di fianco a sé.  
"E questo?...chi lo avrà ordinato? 'Navigatio Brendani'. Certo che non vendo tutti i giorni titoli simili."  
Commentò osservando il volume, scorrendo in fretta le pagine in latino.  
Sulla copertina era raffigurata una pagina di quella che doveva essere un'antica edizione del libro, a giudicare dallo stile delle lettere e dalle miniature: eleganti, perfette nella forma, nel colore.  
La sua attenzione venne assorbita da quelle decorazioni meticolose, dalle  parole scrupolosamente tracciate a mano. la carta ruvida della sovraccopertina richiamava persino l'idea tattile della pergamena.  
Dejà vu...  
Si rese conto solo troppo tardi di stare scivolando nel torpore, in un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
In un ricordo.  
  
  
###Usciva dal giardino stringendo al petto mazzi di profumatissima verbena, che avrebbe riposto, una volta essiccata, nei bauli e nelle casse panche insieme agli abiti.  
"Io continuo a sostenere che Abelard ha usato termini esagerati."  
"Non se consideri che parla d'amore non d'amicizia."  
"Edgard! Insomma! Ciò che dici è sacrilego!"  
"Guarda che sei tu il devoto cristiano, conosci la Bibbia molto meglio di me, li hai letti i libri di Samuele o no? "  
Matthias si fermò ad ascoltare. Aveva riconosciuto la voce di Edgard, ma non quella del suo interlocutore.  
"Amore inteso come... amicizia profonda, come fraternità! Certo non amore carnale! Come puoi tu aver frainteso, piuttosto? "  
"Fraternità!? Richard, tu vuoi farmi esasperare... devo recitarti tutto parola per parola, confrontando la poesia con i salmi?"  
In quel momento, svoltando l'angolo del vialetto, Matthias si trovò davanti i due uomini. Il compagno di Edgard era un signore in apparenza vicino ai quarant'anni, riccamente vestito, in colori scuri. Portava una barba leggera e aveva un accento nel parlare che non riusciva ad identificare.  
Salutò i due, scostandosi per farli passare, ma con sua sorpresa Edgard si fermò, bloccando l’amico prendendolo per un braccio.  
"Lui è Ewan, Richard. Vogliamo sentire che ne pensa?"  
Il giovane guardò il padrone con occhi interrogativi, non badando invece all'esame attento a cui lo stava sottoponendo l'uomo biondo.  
"Di cosa, signore?"  
"Stavamo disquisendo di un'opera che conosci anche tu; esprimi pure la tua opinione senza remore... - guardò Richard - E dopo che lo avrà fatto chiuderemo il discorso, perché immagino che in ogni caso nessuno di noi due farà cambiare idea all'altro, vero?"  
"Probabile."  
Replicò lo straniero, interessato.  
"Di che stavate parlando?"  
"Ah - Edgard si fece serissimo - l'hai letto anche tu, tra i miei libri… ricordi il 'Lamento di Davide per Gionata'?"  
Non dovette pensarci nemmeno un istante; certo che lo ricordava, così bello e così triste.  
"I due amanti?"  
Chiese, del tutto candidamente.  
Edgard si batté un pugno sul palmo della mano con un'esclamazione soddisfatta, Richard ciondolò la testa afflitto, massaggiandosi una tempia.  
"Edgard, cosa stai insegnando a questo ragazzo?"  
Domandò, con aria drammatica.  
"Guarda che qui non c'era nulla da insegnare, ha tratto da solo le sue conclusioni; sei tu che--"  
"A-ah! Fermo, avevi detto che avremmo chiuso il discorso, mi arrendo alla maggioranza."  
Edgard batté un paio di leggeri colpetti sulla spalla di Ewan.  
"Era tutto qui. Grazie per aver funto da voce dell'innocenza."  
Richard incrociò le braccia alzando gli occhi al cielo, intuendo che la discussione era tutt'altro che finita.  
Ewan venne accomiatato, ma mentre si allontanava sentì ancora le voci dei due.

"Era l'Ewan di cui abbiamo parlato?"  
"Esatto."  
"...interessante. Davvero."  
  
Quella sera stessa Edgard leggeva, mentre Ewan accendeva altri lumi per rischiarare la stanza, ormai avvolta dall'imbrunire.  
Il nobile lo osservò di sottecchi per un po', poi chiuse il volume.   
"Ewan, ti devo parlare. Vieni qui."  
Lui obbedì, sedendo al suo solito posto, con espressione attenta.  
"L'uomo con cui mi hai visto oggi si chiama Richard Renart... un mio amico da molti anni. E' qui solo di passaggio, ha fatto una tappa per salutarmi prima di tornare in Normandia."  
Ewan annuì.  
"Qualche tempo fa gli avevo inviato alcune pergamene… brani del 'Beowulf'. Li avevi copiati tu. Richard ne è rimasto molto colpito... favorevolmente."  
"Oh, mi ricordo! - esclamò l'altro, illuminandosi, felice per il complimento - Però non erano poi così buone, c'erano un sacco di imperfezioni. Ancora non riesco a tracciare come vorrei."  
"Non ti sminuire, Ewan; erano ottime, e continui a fare dei progressi. E considerato che sei un autodidatta, il risultato è ancora più apprezzabile."  
"Ma non sono un autodidatta! Voi mi avete insegnato!"  
Protestò il ragazzo.  
"No, io ti ho insegnato solo a leggere e a scrivere, il resto lo hai fatto tu. Non sarei capace di realizzare una miniatura o un semplice disegno nemmeno se ne andasse della mia vita;  invece tu hai imparato da solo quest’arte, osservando, provando, esercitandoti. Hai molto talento, manchi solo d'esperienza."  
Ewan si sentiva arrossire, senza sapere come rispondere.  
Ma Edgard non si aspettava alcuna risposta; andò invece avanti nel suo discorso.  
"A me i tuoi lavori paiono belli, ma sono un profano. Però la pensa così anche Richard, che è un amanuense e un miniaturista dei migliori. Nel suo paese è molto conosciuto, quindi del suo giudizio ti puoi fidare. E di questo io e lui abbiamo parlato oggi."  
Edgard fissò per qualche istante il fuoco e poi parlò ancora, dominando a stento il proprio entusiasmo.  
"Concordiamo entrambi sul fatto che il tuo talento qui è sprecato: non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarti a sviluppare le tue doti, mentre se avessi un buon maestro accanto potresti diventare davvero, dico sul serio, un grande artista in questo campo. E Richard sarebbe un _ottimo_ maestro; tra qualche giorno tornerà in Normandia e tu potrai andare con lui… ha già alcuni allievi, laggiù, e vorrebbe anche te. Io acconsento, non potrebbe capitarti più grande opportunità! Se lui ti insegnerà, in poco tempo..."

  
Tutto l'entusiasmo e la gioia per le lodi ricevute evaporarono all'istante dall'animo di Ewan, lasciando il posto ad una stringente sensazione di panico e incredulità.  
Che stava dicendo Edgard?  
Normandia?  
La Normandia era al di là del mare.  
Lo stava mandando via, così lontano?  
Lo stava davvero mandando via, sorridendo, raccontandogli quante cose avrebbe imparato?  
Perché sorrideva? Non c'era nulla di cui sorridere.  
"Ma..."  
Esalò con voce flebile, e non riuscendo a trovare altre parole guardò il suo signore con occhi supplici.   
"So  che non potresti lasciare queste terre, essendovi legato da servaggio, ma ho pensato anche a questo: ho già pronto il documento con cui ti sciolgo da ogni vincolo, rendendoti uomo libero. Certo ci vuole il consenso di mio padre, ma non avrà nulla in contrario. Questa è la tua fortuna, Ewan!"  
Il ragazzo evitò lo sguardo del padrone.  
"La mia fortuna."  
Ripeté lentamente.  
Non poteva sostenere ancora l'atmosfera di quella stanza; l'aria gli sembrava greve, non gli riempiva i polmoni, ma gli bruciava la gola e gli occhi.  
La sua fortuna.  
Si alzò di scatto, e andò al tavolo alle spalle di Edgard, cercando qualcosa da dire, qualsiasi cosa.  
"Il... il vino è finito. Scendo a prenderne dell'altro."  
Dichiarò, parlando troppo in fretta. Uscì dalla stanza di corsa, lasciando la porta aperta, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Edgard.  
Il nobile si alzò,  e richiuse la porta.  
Il vino finito? Ma se solo il giorno prima ne aveva fatto portare.  
Controllò la caraffa sul tavolo; era piena per tre quarti.  
  
Passò quasi un'ora prima che decidesse di essersi calmato abbastanza per poter tornare di sopra.  
A dir la verità non si era calmato per niente, però cosa poteva fare? Stare nascosto, rincantucciato in un angolo dei sotterranei per tre giorni?  
Ad aspettare che cosa?  
A quanto pare Edgard aveva già deciso; certo lo aveva fatto per il suo bene, e lui non poteva deluderlo. Doveva fare del suo meglio per dimostrargli gratitudine, e diventare un bravo scrivano.  
Ma partire, andare così lontano…  
Lui non aveva mai lasciato le terre del ducato, nemmeno per un giorno.  
Quanto tempo occorreva per percorrere tutta quella strada, per attraversare il mare?  
Quando avrebbe potuto rivedere il suo padrone?  
No… se davvero gli avesse dato la libertà, Edgard non lo sarebbe più stato; lui non sarebbe più appartenuto a nessuno. Sarebbe stato libero.  
Libero.  
Solo.  
  
Entrò nella camera cercando di non fare rumore. Il fuoco era acceso, e un lume a olio rischiarava ulteriormente il buio; Edgard era a letto giaceva sulla schiena, le lenzuola gli arrivavano fino alla vita e il petto nudo si alzava e abbassava regolarmente; era lì, quieto, con un braccio piegato sopra gli occhi. Di solito non andava a dormire così presto, ma rimaneva sveglio fino ad ora tarda. Forse era meglio così. Forse avrebbe dovuto mettersi a dormire pure lui.  
Andò al proprio letto e cominciò a slacciarsi i vestiti. Da tanti anni dormiva in quella stanza; già dal primo giorno il padrone gli aveva procurato un giaciglio, e lo aveva fatto piazzare di fronte al proprio, a pochi passi di distanza, contro la parete.  
Fino a poco tempo prima il diciassettenne Edgard divideva la camera con il gemello, ma Thomas aveva preso moglie e si era trasferito in altre stanze con la consorte. Ora quei coniugi avevano tre figli, due maschi e una femmina neonata.  
Una volta che Edgard si fosse sposato, quella sarebbe forse diventata la sua camera nuziale.  
E a giudicare anche dalle pressioni del padre, quel giorno non doveva essere molto lontano.  
Trattenne un sospiro sconsolato.  
  
"Ewan?"  
Alzò gli occhi, colto di sorpresa; Edgard era seduto sul letto, e lo stava guardando.  
Non c'era molta luce ma, da quel che poteva vedere, non aveva l'aria di una persona appena svegliatasi. Forse poco prima non stava affatto dormendo, allora.  
"Avete bisogno di qualcosa?"  
Chiese, lasciando perdere i lacci della tunica.  
"Dovevano ancora raccoglierla, l'uva per il vino? Non eri andato a prenderlo... un'ora fa?"  
Chiese con tono leggero il nobile.  
Ewan si sentì colto in fallo; aveva del tutto dimenticato la piccola scusa... o bugia…che aveva inventato per lasciare la camera, ed era stato così sciocco da non tornare nemmeno con una brocca di vino.  
Non sapeva che giustificazione inventare; quando il signore lo guardava in quel modo lo privava della voce, di ogni pensiero.  
Il silenzio si prolungò, e alla fine fu di nuovo il nobile a parlare, tornando a coricarsi.  
"Domani avremo molto da fare; vai a dormire, Ewan."  
  
Aprì gli occhi per primo, ben prima del sorgere del sole; era troppo agitato per dormire, e il suo breve sonno  non era stato per nulla tranquillo. Rimase ore a fissare il soffitto, prima di decidersi ad alzarsi.  
Indossò calzoni e camicia e aprì lo scuro della finestra: oltre la griglia di giunchi il cielo era azzurro e sereno, l'aria del mattino limpida e pulita.  
Che giornata splendida.  
E che giorno orribile.  
Riuscì a resistere tutta la mattina, ascoltando quanto Edgard gli raccontava sulla Normandia, dove lui era già stato, una volta, dieci anni prima.  
Aveva anche posto domande pertinenti sulla durata del viaggio, sulle città che aveva visitato.  
Ma poi…  
"Prima della partenza ti farò realizzare degli abiti nuovi... sarà meglio mettere subito al lavoro i sarti, visto che non manca molto."  
"Ma quelli che ho sono ancora buoni. Non ho bisogno d'altri. Davvero."  
Disse con voce bassa.  
Era difficile ora.  
"Non accetto rifiuti, Ewan. Guarda che per il momento sei ancora al mio servizio, devi obbedire."  
… Così difficile trattenerle, lo stava facendo dal giorno prima...  
"Va bene."  
"Sarà Richard a pensare al tuo sostentamento, laggiù, fino a quando sarà necessario; ma ti darò una lauta buonuscita... così non potrai dire in giro che il tuo ex-padrone era un avaro."  
...e  adesso non ci riusciva più. E allora le lasciò andare, lasciò che scorressero, tutte le sue lacrime, tutte insieme.  
  
Edgard spalancò sia gli occhi che la bocca; non si aspettava una reazione del genere. Non riusciva nemmeno a capire bene che cosa l'avesse scatenata; aveva usato un tono palesemente scherzoso.  
Invece le spalle di Ewan erano scosse da singhiozzi violenti, e il suo viso era arrossato, le labbra gli tremavano.  
Non lo aveva mai visto piangere in quel modo, e la cosa lo turbava, lo disorientava. Non sapeva proprio come affrontare una situazione simile.  
"Ewan?"  
Lo chiamò, sfiorandogli una spalla, ma il ragazzo teneva ostinatamente il viso basso, ombreggiato da una folta massa di capelli biondi, e non gli rispose.  
Con una mano, e con tutta la delicatezza possibile, gli sollevò il mento, per guardarlo in faccia; il servitore non gli oppose alcuna resistenza.  
"Ewan, cosa c'è?"  
"Non.. non... - parlare era difficile, perché i singulti si mangiavano tutto il suo respiro e gli spezzavano la voce - non mandatemi via! Perché mi volete mandare via? Vi ho forse offeso, mi sono comportato male?"  
"Niente di tutto questo... ma cos--"  
"Non voglio andare in Normandia… non mi importa di essere libero, non voglio essere uno scrivano! Io sto bene qui, con voi! Voglio restare qui! Perché non mi volete più? Padrone, per favore... per favore... non mi cacciate!"  
Se Edgard non l'avesse sostenuto, si sarebbe lasciato scivolare a terra, in ginocchio, esausto.  
"Non voglio... non voglio essere nulla più di quello che già sono… per favore!"

Edgard era frastornato; non aveva nemmeno lontanamente immaginato un turbamento simile; aveva creduto che Ewan fosse felice dell'occasione che gli si offriva, invece ne era atterrito. Anzi, terrorizzato.  
Però… pensandoci, non si era mai mostrato entusiasta dell'idea, non aveva espresso alcun parere; era stato anzi piuttosto evasivo.  
Di più: era letteralmente scappato quando gliene aveva parlato. E lui, da stupido, non si era nemmeno accorto di quanto fosse spaventato. Bell'esempio di sensibilità.

"Ewan… non ti voglio cacciare. Niente affatto. Credevo che saresti stato felice di questa opportunità."  
Scosse la testa, tirando su con il naso.  
"Non voglio andare via... fatemi restare con voi."  
Ripeté ancora. Edgard sospirò, un po' preoccupato.  
Certe volte aveva l'impressione... l'impressione che Ewan fosse troppo fragile, troppo emotivo. A volte gli sembrava ancora tale e quale a quel bambino raccolto anni prima.  
"Va bene, certo che puoi rimanere, ma ora basta. Avanti, hai già gli occhi tanto gonfi da far paura. Ehi - gli batté qualche colpo leggero sulla spalla - non è il caso di fare così."  
"L-la smetto."  
Disse. Ma non lo fece, anche se un po' si calmò; adesso che gli era stato levato quel peso dal petto si sentiva molto più leggero.  
"Perché non me l’hai detto subito? Avremmo evitato questa scena  tanto disperata."  
"Ecco io... non volevo essere un ingrato. Temevo di recarvi offesa, rifiutando un'offerta tanto generosa."

Non era tutta la verità, ma andava bene lo stesso.

"Offesa? Questo non può offendermi;  è quasi una lusinga il fatto che tu preferisca rimanere qui piuttosto che avere la libertà. Da egoista direi anzi che sono sollevato dal fatto che tu voglia così."  
"Davvero?"  
Chiese Ewan, asciugandosi il viso con una manica.  
"Ero certo che una nuova vita da uomo libero sarebbe stata il meglio, per te, ma mi saresti molto mancato, sai? Beh, ora vado a cercare Richard, per dirgli che ha perso un pupillo ancora prima di acquistarlo. Ah, mi pare già di sentirlo."  
Senza aggiungere altro Edgard uscì dalla camera.  
Ewan guardò ancora dalla finestra.  
Sì, era un giorno bellissimo, e lui aveva un sacco di cose da fare.###  
  
  
Era finito?  
Era di nuovo se stesso, nel retro del negozio?  
Spaventato, lasciò cadere il libro come se scottasse. Questa volta era stato tutto ancora più nitido, più reale.  
Ma quanto tempo era passato? Diede un'occhiata all'orologio.  
Solo pochi minuti… in un tempo così breve lui aveva vissuto un'intera giornata.  
Ciò che lo spaventava di più, però, era l'aspetto di quel giovane, tanto somigliante a Keith. Possibile che quel ragazzo, in così poco tempo, lo avesse influenzato fino a tal punto?  
Però... ora tornava alla sua mente un vago ricordo… lo aveva già sognato prima di incontrarlo, e nella stessa ambientazione.  
Non sembravano nemmeno sogni; nei sogni c'è sempre un alone di irrealtà, ci sono contraddizioni, stranezze. Ma quelle visioni erano troppo... concrete. Troppo tangibili; precise, credibili, per nulla confuse.  
 _[Se riuscissi solo a pensarci con calma... invece mi sembra di stare impazzendo. Forse sto esagerando le cose ma... ma questa non è certo un'esperienza normale.]_  
Squillò il campanello, annunciando che dei clienti erano entrati, e per il momento abbandonò le proprie riflessioni.  
  
***

  
Keith rientrò a tarda sera, più tardi del previsto; era un bel po' di tempo che non gli capitava di fare tante ore di straordinario. Quando lui se ne era andato, il suo capo, un uomo di cinquant'anni, due lauree e tre infarti, era rimasto ancora, a ricontrollare dall'inizio, per la terza volta, un lavoro perfetto. Non si poteva negare che quell'uomo fosse letteralmente uno stacanovista, affetto anche da una lieve mania di onnipotenza. Se avesse continuato così, il quarto infarto non avrebbe tardato a colpire.

"'sera, Edg."  
"Ciao."

Rispose al corale saluto di Rain e Jael, che stavano seduti in mezzo alla sala, circondati da libri sparpagliati sul pavimento,  e andò direttamente in cucina, per scaldarsi la cena nel microonde. Avere quei due che bene o male gli gironzolavano per casa quasi ogni giorno era un'abitudine; sin da bambino, quando talvolta si lamentava con la madre che " _Rain gli aveva fatto venire il mal di testa_ ".  
I genitori pensavano si riferisse a un amico immaginario.  
Già, come no.  
"Ehi."  
Jael era entrato e si era seduto sul tavolo.  
"Novità?"  
"Questa mattina siamo passati dove lavora Matthias. Lo teniamo d'occhio con maggiore attenzione perché comincia a capire che i suoi non sono sogni ma memorie."  
"Ha ricordato qualcos'altro?"  
"Ma lo sai che questi cibi preconfezionati fanno male? Fai un favore al tuo fegato e smetti di mangiarne; vorrai mica morire prematuramente un'altra volta?"  
Rain, sbucato dal nulla, guardava con espressione schifata il pasto che ruotava sul piatto del forno. Di certo, se lui avesse avuto bisogno di mangiare, non avrebbe mai assaggiato porcherie simili.  
"Stavamo cercando di parlare di cose serie."  
Rimbeccò il suo collega.  
"Anche questo è serio, lo dico per il suo bene… con tutti i problemi che può dare una cattiva alimentazione! In ogni caso, Matthias lavora in una libreria; carina, moderna, poltrone comode. Abbiamo anche fatto un po' di spese."  
"Pagando?"  
Chiese scettico Keith, conoscendo le abitudini dei due.  
"Certo! Siamo entrati come clienti e abbiamo fatto acquisti per la tua biblioteca."  
"Tornando a noi - disse Jael, a voce un po' più alta del normale, per attirare l'attenzione - sì, ha ricordato ancora qualcosa: la volta che tu avevi intenzione di mandarlo in Normandia."  
"Oh… già. Poi dovetti andare da Richard e annullare tutto ciò che già era stato pianificato, raccontandogli che Ewan non voleva partire e che io non avevo alcuna intenzione di costringerlo. Buffo, mi sovviene solo adesso una cosa a cui non avevo mai più pensato: dopo che gli ebbi spiegato come stavano le cose, lui mi guardò molto seriamente, non fece commenti ma mi disse solo di fare attenzione. Allora non capii proprio a cosa si riferisse, ma ora credo di sì. Era un po' rigido, Richard, ma un brav'uomo."  
"Vi aveva già capiti prima che vi capiste voi."  
Disse Jael, prima di scomparire; Keith rimase solo con Rain.  
"Matthias non solo ha capito che quanto vede è qualcosa di più serio che non dei sogni - raccontò il guardiano - lui ti ha anche riconosciuto."  
" _Cosa?_ "

Per qualche secondo la mente di Keith fu assalita dal panico: se lo aveva riconosciuto, perché non era ancora andato da lui? Forse allora davvero non desiderava quella riunione?  
"Beh… volendo essere più precisi, ha sovrapposto il viso di Edgard a quello di Keith e ha visto che sono pressappoco identici, cosa che lo ha lasciato molto pensieroso. I suo ricordi stanno come trapelando goccia a goccia, lentamente. Potresti anche andare a trovarlo in negozio, uno di questi giorni; sai, se tu ora riuscissi ad acquistare con lui maggiore familiarità, ci vorrebbe poco per infrangere barriera che separa il passato dal presente. "  
"...Perché ho paura momento in cui ciò accadrà, Rain?"  
"Perché è normale averne. Sarebbe anomalo il contrario."  
"Tu sei un tipo strano, sai?"  
"Sì, ogni tanto me lo dicono."

Jael ricomparve, e con lui quello che aveva l'aria di essere il buffet di un ristorante di lusso.  
"Questo perché il collega qui la smetta di preoccuparsi del tuo fegato. In effetti ha ragione, nutrirsi solo di surgelati e zuppe in scatola è poco salutare. Rain, andiamo, il Consiglio vuole vederci. A presto, Edg."  
"Ehi, un momento!"  
Troppo tardi, già scomparsi tutti e due.  
"Almeno dopo restituite l'argenteria al legittimo proprietario."  
Disse Keith rivolto al vuoto, guardando il carrello straripante di portate al di fuori delle sue tasche.  
Acquisire maggiore familiarità con Matthias...  
Rain aveva ragione.

  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Note:  
 

Il lamento di Davide per Gionata di Peter Abelard, la poesia di cui discutono Edgard e Richard...ho tentato di tradurla dall'inglese, ma si perdeva la metrica, la musicalità, le rime... sicché la copio qui sotto in lingua originale, che si capisce lo stesso. (spero!)  
  
David's Lament for Jonathan - P. Abelard (1079 - 1142)  
  
Low in thy grave with thee  
Happy to lie,  
Since there's no greater thing left Love to do;  
And to live after thee  
Is but to die,  
For with but half a soul what can Life do?  
  
So share thy victory,  
Or else thy grave,  
Either to rescue thee, or with thee lie;  
Ending that life for thee,  
That thou didst save,  
So Death that sundereth might bring more nigh.  
  
Peace, O my stricken lute!  
Thy strings are sleeping.  
Would that my heart could still  
Its bitter weeping!

 


	3. Chapter 3

#  In Un Paese d’Estate

   
 **Capitolo 3**  
   
   
Seduto sulla panchina Matthias si godeva il tepore del sole primaverile, che finalmente si era deciso a mostrarsi. Lavorare a orario continuato nella libreria gli dava occasione di essere libero presto di pomeriggio, un vantaggio di cui era felicissimo; solo di venerdì gli capitava di restare in negozio fino a sera, interrompendo la giornata con una pausa, come quel giorno; in quel caso usciva, faceva una passeggiata, mangiava all'aperto, se il tempo lo permetteva, invece di sbocconcellare un panino nel retro della libreria.  
  
I giardini erano verdi, fioriti e profumati, i vialetti percorsi da lavoratori che avevano avuto la sua stessa idea, da impiegati senza giacca e con la cravatta allentata, e da studenti con lo zaino sulle spalle. Non mancava nemmeno chi faceva jogging, abitudine che aveva tentato di acquisire pure lui, rinunciando dopo qualche svogliato tentativo.  
Nel complesso la tranquillità era così totale che gli sembrava quasi d'essere in vacanza, ed era impossibile non riuscire a rilassarsi con un'atmosfera simile.  
  
"Non mi interessa!"  
Quella voce alterata lo strappò alla sua contemplazione bucolica.  
"... l'avevo la pazienza, ma l'ho esaurita!... in questo caso, o se ne va quello o me ne vado io, faccia un po' lei... ecco bene. Appena torno ne parliamo, arrivederci."  
Con un gesto secco, l'equivalente della cornetta sbattuta sul ricevitore, la persona che aveva parlato chiuse la comunicazione del cellulare. Matthias riconobbe subito Keith, ma non gli aveva mai visto addosso un'espressione così irritata. Sul suo viso aveva incontrato sia sguardi seri che sorrisi ironici, e un'aria tanto dura gli sembrava fuori posto, inadatta a quel volto.  
  
Il suo vicino gli passò davanti spedito, guardando dritto davanti a sé, senza nemmeno notarlo.  
Fu solo dopo che l'aveva ormai superato di qualche passo che rallentò, fermandosi, e si voltò verso di lui, come se avesse captato la sua presenza con la coda dell'occhio e l'informazione non fosse stata immediatamente decodificata dal cervello.  
"Ehi, buongiorno."  
Lo salutò infine, e permettendo alla propria espressione di schiarirsi tornò verso di lui.  
  
"Che fai da queste parti?"  
"Solo una passeggiata per calmarmi i nervi. Problemi con un nuovo collaboratore."  
"Ah, ho sentito. Cerca di non arrabbiarti troppo, tanto non ne vale la pena. Cioè...lo so che non sono affari miei e che non conosco la situazione, però, è un peccato rovinarsi l'umore per questioni di lavoro, ti pare?"  
Matthias ricordava fin troppo bene l'umore nero di suo padre, i suoi silenzi lunghi giorni e giorni, tutto perché non riusciva a separare la professione dal resto della sua vita, facendone, involontariamente, risentire anche la sua famiglia.  
  
"Proverò a fare come dici, ma non ti assicuro niente."  
Rispose Keith, che lentamente tese una mano verso di lui, e, sfiorandogli un orecchio, la insinuò con delicatezza fra i suoi capelli.  
Matthias rimase paralizzato, con il respiro bloccato in gola e gli occhi sbarrati, a fissare il volto dell'altro, che si era fatto assorto e lontano.  
Quel tocco inaspettato stava ingarbugliando ogni pensiero coerente, anestetizzando la percezione della vita intorno per attirare su di sé tutti i suoi sensi: il profumo di Keith, il calore della sua mano,  il colore dei suoi occhi, il rumore del suo respiro.  
Un palpito diverso gli scosse il cuore, più profondo, più forte, più vivo di tutti gli altri.  
Bella... era bella quella sensazione, e per un istante gli fu così familiare da riempirlo d’inspiegabile nostalgia.  
No, non erano i pensieri giusti da avere quelli... ma tuttavia quell'incantesimo era innegabile e stordente; perché Keith gli stava facendo una cosa simile? E perché gli faceva quell'effetto?  
  
Le labbra di Keith tremarono appena, come se fosse stato sul punto di dire qualcosa e si fosse ricacciato a forza le parole in gola; abbassò le palpebre per una frazione di secondo e poi e ritrasse la mano.  
"Foglia."  
Disse brevemente.  
Il resto del mondo tornò a impossessarsi dei sensi di Matthias, il profumo dolce dei tigli nascose quello amaro di Keith, le voci dei ragazzi che ridevano  coprì il suono del respiro di lui.  
Matthias guardò interrogativamente il vicino, che con un sorriso lieve gli mostrò una piccola foglia di un tenero verde primaverile.  
"L'avevi tra i capelli."  
"Oh!"  
Mormorò, sentendo di avere quasi voglia di arrossire, e di darsi dello scemo, per aver scambiato quel gesto per una carezza.  
E anche, soprattutto, per aver per un momento desiderato che lo fosse davvero.  
Il fatto era che ci somigliava terribilmente, a una carezza.   
Doveva trovare al più presto un argomento di conversazione, per evitare di pensare all'accaduto più del necessario.  
  
"Keith, mi stai facendo venire il torcicollo. Non ti potresti sedere?"  
"In verità dovrei andare, però... d'accordo, mi fermo un po' - prese il posto accanto a lui, passando le braccia dietro lo schienale della panchina e alzando il viso a guardare il cielo terso.  
"Mi consideri indiscreto se ti chiedo che lavoro fai?"  
Domandò Matthias, cercando di non scrutare troppo palesemente il suo profilo.  
"Beh, diciamo che... mi occupo di computer e sistemi informatici, e che negli ultimi tempi, oltre a cercare di condurre alla ragione dei cervelli elettronici, devo fare la stessa cosa con dei cervelli bacati. Tu cosa ci fai qui, invece, Matthias?"  
"Io aspetto il pranzo. Anzi, eccolo che arriva."  
Con un cenno della testa  indicò una signora che stava sopraggiungendo lungo il vialetto. Keith la guardò, poi fissò Matthias con uno sguardo esageratamente perplesso.  
"Sei un cannibale?"  
Il ragazzo più giovane roteò gli occhi.  
"Beh, finalmente mi hai fatto una battuta, così ora sono sicuro che sei davvero tu e non un replicante. Quella è mia nonna; nella mattinata mi aveva telefonato dicendo che mi avrebbe portato qualcosa da mangiare, così le ho dato appuntamento qui. Ah, il suo nome è Estelle."  
  
La donna indossava un abito blu vivace, lungo e svolazzante; aveva capelli di un biondo tenue e il suo viso conservava  lineamenti fini, nonostante l'età. Benché si fosse appena seduto, Keith, al suo avvicinarsi, si era cortesemente alzato per salutarla e cederle il posto.  
Lei lo studiò per un po', cercando di abbinare al suo viso il nome giusto, ma senza riuscirci.  
"Non lo conosci ancora, nonna. Lui è Keith, un mio nuovo - il cervello di Matthias rovistò tra i termini cercando quello giusto; cos'era Keith? Un nuovo conoscente? Un nuovo vicino? Oppure un nuovo… - ...amico."  
Decise infine, e si sentì soddisfatto della scelta, e sicuro di non aver abusato del termine.  
Quella parola fece sorridere interiormente Keith, ma gli diede anche una fitta di tristezza. Forse non era poi così urgente affrettarsi a tornare in ufficio: che lo aspettassero pure un po', non era indispensabile... ma sentiva anche di non poter più restare lì, di non riuscire più a sostenere la differenza tra il passato e il presente.  
"Bene, io... io devo proprio andare, adesso. Magari una volta passo a trovarti in libreria."  
Matthias aveva fatto per accennare un saluto ma si bloccò, sorpreso.   
"Come fai a sapere che lavoro in una libreria?"  
  
[ _Oh, merda!_ ]  
Mentalmente Keith si coprì la faccia con una mano; in teoria lui non avrebbe dovuto sapere che occupazione avesse Matt, visto che l'informazione gli era giunta un paio di giorni prima dai Custodi... e quella non era certo la spiegazione che poteva dargli.  
"Ah, beh... sei stato tu a dirmelo."  
"Io? Ma quando?"  
Chiese Matthias,  perplesso   
"Prima. Non ti ricordi?"  
Il ragazzo più giovane aggrottò pensierosamente le sopracciglia, confuso.   
Decidendo di approfittare di quel momento per distrarlo dall'argomento, Keith incalzò.  
"Non ti preoccupare se ti sfugge, dopotutto pare che già a partire dai venticinque anni le cellule neurali comincino a decadere."  
"Ma io non ne ho ancora compiuti venti!"  
"Beh, vorrà dire che sei un tipo precoce."  
Constatò dottamente Keith.  
"Proprio non vuoi farti sfuggire un'occasione per prendermi in giro."  
Matthias indossò un piccolo broncio da bambino offeso, e l'altro ridacchiò.  
"Consolati, io prendo in giro solo le persone che mi piacciono. Arrivederci, signora. Ciao Matt, ci vediamo."  
  
Fece appena qualche passo per allontanarsi, ma venne chiamato ancora una volta.  
"Ehi, aspetta un po', giovanotto!"  
A fermarlo non era stato il nipote, ma la sua arzilla nonna.  
"È da quando Matthias era piccolo che conosco tutti i suoi amici, e mi va di continuare così, sai? Forse sarà perché ho solo due nipoti, e lui è il più giovane, e questo mi rende apprensiva… e un po' perché ne avrei voluti altri. Così mi arrangio con dei 'nipoti adottivi' - disse la donna con un sorriso - Dunque ti chiedo, Keith, ti piace la cucina orientale?"  
Senza capire bene cosa c'entrasse con il resto del discorso, lui annuì.   
"Molto bene, allora domani sera sei invitato a casa di Matt a cena. Vi cucinerò un intero menù cantonese, a patto che voi andiate a comprarmi tutti gli ingredienti che mi serviranno. Domani è sabato, sei libero?"  
"Lo sono, ma… non sarà un disturbo, per voi due?"  
"Ma niente affatto! Tu hai altri impegni, Matt?"  
"Beh, no."  
"Molto bene. Allora domani, verso le tre, passa da Matthias. Vi darò la lista di quello che mi serve e poi mi metterò a cucinare; è una cosa che adoro, e sentirai quanto sono in gamba."  
"Non ne dubito, madame."  
Rispose con un piccolo inchino Keith, prima di girarsi e andarsene.   
  
"Certo che è davvero un bel giovanotto, quel tuo amico, sarà interessante conoscerlo - commentò la signora, aprendo la borsa termica e porgendo una lattina di tè freddo al nipote -  se avessi cinquant'anni di meno ci avrei provato."  
"Ma nonna!!!"  
"Ho detto qualcosa di male?"  
Chiese in tutta innocenza Estelle.  
  
***  
  
Accidenti anche a sua nonna, e a quelle sue manie giovanilistiche! Quella donna non doveva avere la minima idea dell'imbarazzo in cui lo aveva messo.  
...invitare Keith a quel modo...  
...anche se ne era contento non era certo quella la maniera per farlo...  
...e poi, in ogni caso, avrebbe dovuto interpellare lui, prima!...  
Matthias passò in rassegna per la quinta volta tutti, o quasi, i capi d'abbigliamento che il suo armadio conteneva, ancora senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa indossare.  
Cercò di capire, dal riflesso nello specchio, quale colore gli donasse di più, e infine, esasperato, indossò un paio di jeans blu scuro e uno stretto maglioncino rosso con la zip.  
[ _Che scemo, ho impiegato tre quarti d'ora per decidermi, peggio di Sarah quando doveva uscire con il suo ragazzo! Ma perché diavolo poi mi deve importare tanto di cosa indossare e di come appaio, nemmeno fosse un appuntamento galante!_ ]  
[ _Certo che no, agli appuntamenti galanti non ci sono nonne presenti._ ]  
Si bloccò e fissò il proprio riflesso con aria di rimprovero. L'ultimo pensiero era stato davvero da imbecilli, nessuna meraviglia che Keith si divertisse tanto a prenderlo in giro.  
\---Oh, via, ma se non aspetti altro!---  
\---Non è vero!!---  
\---Bugiardo!---  
\---E stai zitto!---  
Richiuse l'anta dell'armadio di scatto,  per togliersi da davanti la propria immagine che sembrava guardarlo con insano divertimento; d'accordo essere nati sotto il segno dei Gemelli, ma battibeccare con se stessi era davvero eccessivo.  
[ _Sicuramente Keith in questo momento non è affatto agitato_.]  
  
  
***  
  
Finì di asciugarsi i capelli e diede un'occhiata all'orologio; era quasi ora di andare.  
Sarebbe stata una giornata lunga, ma pur sempre troppo breve; ancora doveva iniziare e lui già stava pensando al momento in cui lo avrebbe dovuto salutare, augurargli la buona notte.  
Chissà se lo avrebbe potuto baciare… solo sfiorargli la guancia, posandogli una mano su un braccio, sarebbe stato solo un piccolo contatto, ma meglio di niente.  
No... forse sarebbe stato meglio salutarlo solo a parole, visto e considerato che probabilmente Matt già lo considerava un tipo abbastanza strano, e non c'era bisogno di dargli altri incentivi  in quel senso. E inoltre non era nemmeno sicuro che sarebbe stato capace di fermarsi a un casto bacio, una volta che lo avesse avuto tanto vicino a sé .  
...perché un uomo che sta morendo di sete non sa limitarsi a bagnarsi le labbra, se trova dell'acqua; deve bere e bere, fino a non poterne più... fin quasi a soffocarsi... e lui aveva una terribile voglia di togliersi il fiato in quel modo.  
  
***  
  
Erano le tre precise quando Keith bussò alla porta di Matthias.   
Si guardarono per un momento in uno strano silenzio impacciato, e rimasero entrambi immobili dove si trovavano, fino a quando Matt si scostò e Keith, per la prima volta, mise piede  nella sua casa.  
"Sono in anticipo?"  
"No, niente affatto. Anzi, ti avviso, è mia nonna ad essere in perenne ritardo. Probabile che ci tocchi aspettarla per mezz'ora."  
"Hai già idea del menù?"  
"No, ma di sicuro ci spedirà a comprare nei suoi fidi negozietti, i più piccoli e sperduti della città. Accidenti, non si può invitare qualcuno a cena e mandarlo a fare la spesa, che figura!"  
"Non mi dispiace, anzi, sarà divertente."  
"Allora, mentre aspettiamo... che ne dici di una partita a Tekken?"  
"Non so... non ci ho mai giocato."  
"Sul serio?"  
Keith rispose con un cenno affermativo.  
"Dai, ti insegno!"  
Accese la play station e prese due joypad, consegnandone uno a Keith quando andò a sedere accanto a lui.  
   
“I comandi base sono facili – spiegò – ma per giocare davvero devi imparare le combinazioni. Per cominciare te ne insegnerò qualcuna di semplice… prima devi scegliere il tuo personaggio, però.”  
   
Stare così vicino a Keith gli procurava uno strano senso di euforia, di desiderio di piacergli, di conoscerlo meglio; tutto preso da tali sensazioni, e dall’entusiasmo, quasi non si rese conto di stare compiendo la sua lezione-base guidando lui stesso le mani di Keith sul joypad, anziché mostrandogli le mosse sul proprio, come sarebbe stato più semplice e ovvio. S’immobilizzò, guardando le proprie mani su quelle di Keith; si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini, e ancora una volta una strana sensazione di piacere e completezza si fece sentire dentro di lui.  
Ma provò anche di forte imbarazzo, per quel suo gesto tanto invadente, per aver sconfinato in quel modo nello spazio personale di qualcuno che conosceva appena… senza dubbio a Keith doveva essere sembrato ben strambo. Rimase fermo, indeciso, a pensare se fosse il caso di ritrarsi, palesando così il proprio impaccio, oppure andare avanti come niente fosse. Volse lo sguardo verso Keith e si accorse che lo stava fissando, e dal sorriso divertito che gli vide sulle labbra capì che aveva intuito tutti i suoi pensieri. Si sentì ancor più in difficoltà, si diede delle sciocco, ma non poté  decidersi a staccare le mani dalle sue, a scostarsi da lui: riusciva solo a stare lì a guardarlo, ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi, dalla sua vicinanza.  
   
“E così queste sarebbero le combinazioni semplici? Quelle difficili, allora? Forse farei prima a imparare un’arte marziale dal vivo.”  
   
Matthias sentì l’imbarazzo sciogliersi e grato ricambiò il sorriso.  
   
“Ma no! Non è così difficile… ecco, te ne mostro ancora una a poi cominciamo. Non userò colpi difficili, così potrai fare un po’ di pratica.”  
  
  
***  
  
"Ma come diavolo fai?!"  
Esclamò Matt, un buon numero di partite dopo, esasperato.  
"Non lo so. Schiaccio i pulsanti a caso. Però mi sto divertendo."  
Ghignò Keith, che dopo le iniziali sconfitte aveva iniziato a vincere un incontro dopo l'altro, senza avere idea di cosa stesse facendo.  
"Con te non ci gioco più."  
Si lamentò Matthias, mettendo da parte il pad, e Keith gli sgomitò allegramente.  
"Avanti, cercherò di non farti troppo male!"  
"Ehi, guarda che se voglio ti distruggo!"  
  
Lo squillare del telefono li interruppe, e Matthias andò all'apparecchio promettendo vendetta.  
"Pronto?... ah, ciao! Come mai… eh?...capito. Non ti preoccupare... ma  perché? - Matt lanciò un'occhiata a Keith che lo osservava dal divano - no - diede un'occhiata all'orologio - non ce ne eravamo accorti! Eravamo distratti dalla play...okay, ci sentiamo domani, allora."  
Riattaccò e tornò verso il suo vicino.  
"Keith, hai visto che ore sono?"  
"Le... - l'altro diede uno sguardo al polso e spalancò gli occhi incredulo - le cinque e mezza! Ma...?!"  
"Ho parlato ora con mia nonna, che si scusa tanto di non averci potuto avvertire prima, ma ha dovuto accompagnare all'ospedale una sua amica che si è sentita male. Niente di grave sembra, ma la signora in questione è un po' spaventata e così lei ha deciso di rimanere a tenerle compagnia. Questo per noi significa... niente cena. Ehm, scusa. Mi spiace di averti fatto perdere tempo."  
Disse infine, imbarazzato, e genuinamente dispiaciuto.  
"Nessun problema. Tu comunque non hai altri programmi, vero, per oggi?"  
"No."  
"Sai cucinare?"  
"Neanche un uovo bollito."  
"Bene, nemmeno io! Allora scendo a prenderti fra tre ore."  
"Eh?"  
"Ti porto a cena fuori."  
E senza neanche aspettare una risposta, lo salutò e uscì dall'appartamento, lasciando Matthias quasi stordito a fissare la porta.  
"Mi porta... a cena fuori?"  
  
***  
  
"Eccoci qui."  
Annunciò Keith, fermandosi davanti ad un piccolo portone socchiuso, di legno scuro.  
Il locale si trovava in una vecchia via stretta e non molto frequentata; all'esterno recava solo una piccola insegna, che sarebbe passata del tutto inosservata ad un occhio distratto, o semplicemente ignaro della sua presenza.  
"Prima abitavo da queste parti."  
Aggiunse, aprendo la porta e facendo cenno a Matthias di entrare.   
Lui lo fece, per trovarsi in una piccola stanza dove l'arredamento era costituito solo da un paio di sedie e delle vecchie stampe in bianco e nero appese alle pareti.  
Poi notò la rampa di scale piuttosto ripida che scendeva al piano inferiore.  
"Prego. Ora di scendere negli abissi."  
Disse Keith facendogli strada.  
  
La prima cosa che notò fu il silenzio.  
Un silenzio relativo: c'era una musica appena udibile di sottofondo, e il brusio delle conversazioni degli avventori, che parlavano e ridevano sottovoce, il tintinnare lieve delle posate.  
Le pareti erano affrescate di un rosso cupo, vernice spessa e ruvida, e da esse occhieggiavano specchi dalle contorte cornici in ferro battuto e dipinti dai colori violenti, negli stili più diversi e contrastanti. Alzò gli occhi e guardò a bocca aperta un lampadario di cristallo blu grande quanto la sua stanza Era un posto molto diverso da quelli che era solito a frequentare con i suoi amici, chiassosi e movimentati.  
Lì, invece, si accorse con disagio, c'erano clienti in giacca e cravatta... pensò che il suo abbigliamento fosse del tutto inadatto, ma poi notò un gruppo di ragazzi in jeans e scarpe da ginnastica, seduti intorno a un tavolo rotondo, che sembravano non preoccuparsi affatto del proprio abbigliamento. Nel complesso, il tutto aveva un'aria abbastanza dispendiosa.  
"Keith - chiese sottovoce al suo compagno che aveva fatto un cenno a un cameriere - Quanto costa mangiare in questo posto?"  
"Non preoccuparti, ho detto che offro io."  
"Appunto! Non voglio che-"  
"Stai tranquillo, la prima volta che sono capitato qui temevo di rimetterci anche la camicia. Invece, nonostante le apparenze, si paga poco.  Credo che sia  un modo per fare ammenda del pessimo servizio che i camerieri OUCH!"  
  
Un colpo di taccuino aveva raggiunto Keith sulla nuca.  
"Non capiti da queste parti da due mesi e appena lo fai inizi già a offendere?"  
Un uomo dai capelli grigi e l’aspetto massiccio era praticamente comparso alle loro spalle.  
"Il 'padrone di casa', Matthias - spiegò Keith, massaggiandosi la testa - Un tavolo per due, Doug?"  
"Di qua."  
Disse quello, brusco, accompagnandoli.  
  
Matt notò altre stranezze di quel luogo: il pavimento, un intarsio geometrico che rischiava di far venire il mal di mare a chi lo fissasse troppo a lungo, e i tavoli e le sedie, che erano spesso scompagnati, così come lo erano le tovaglie, piatti e bicchieri.  
L'uomo li fece sedere ad piccolo tavolo rotondo, sparì per un attimo, fece ritorno con una bottiglia di vino bianco e ne versò loro due calici e se ne andò un'altra volta, annunciando che le portate non avrebbero tardato.  
  
Matthias assaggiò con circospezione il bianco, che aveva un sapore secco a cui non era abituato... non era proprio abituato a bere vino, a dirla tutta; si guardò in giro e si accorse di un'altra cosa che gli parve singolare.  
"Keith, e il menù?"  
"Quello non c'è."  
"Come, scusa?"  
"Beh, sai, non serve: qui mangi quello che ti portano, stesse cose per tutti... e speri che ti piacciano. Di solito la cucina è semplice, a volte sperimentale, ma sempre ottima, stai tranquillo. "  
"Non so perché, ma credo che da te non potessi aspettarmi altro che un posto simile."  
Keith ridacchiò.  
"Vedi, se il padrone di questo ristorante, quell'uomo di poco fa, dovesse campare con i soldi che guadagna qui, sarebbe già alla fame da un pezzo. In realtà la sua è più che altro una passione, un hobby... non so esattamente che lavoro faccia in realtà, ma è piuttosto ricco, un autentico 'self made man'. Considera questo posto una specie di cafè...no, di _'restaurant des artistes'_ , lo tiene aperto solo un paio di giorni a settimana, si sbizzarrisce in cucina, strapazza i clienti e di tanto in tanto accetta anche pagamenti 'non monetari'".  
Spiegò, indicando l'ambiente intorno.  
"Se ti sembra che questo posto sia la più terrificante accozzaglia di pseudo-arte che tu abbia mai visto, è perché qualcuno ha voluto pagarsi la cena alla maniera del buon Van Gogh: con un quadro... dubito che questi saranno mai venduti per milioni di sterline, però. Idem gli specchi, gli intarsi... tutto il resto... opere di artisti frustrati che hanno ricevuto almeno un po' di soddisfazione."  
"Però! - esclamò Matthias, che aveva infine vuotato il calice - è interessante! Mi piace questa idea... e tu lo hai mai fatto? Hai mai pagato con un’opera d'arte?"  
"Opera d'arte? Io non la chiamerei così... comunque sì, una volta. Ai primi tempi, poi ho deciso che in fondo Doug mi stava simpatico e che non volevo infierire su di lui con altri orrori."  
"Ma dai. E dov'è?"  
Matt si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli potesse sembrare nello stile del suo amico, ma senza successo. Keith sembrava voler nicchiare sull'argomento, e dovette insistere per un po', prima di riuscire a soddisfare la propria curiosità.  
"D'accordo, allora. È proprio alle tue spalle."  
Matt si voltò con un certo entusiasmo, e s'impietrì all’istante.  
Quello non era ciò che immaginava. Era lontanissimo da qualsiasi cosa cui avesse potuto pensare.  
Keith era ironico, brillante, un po’ stravagante.  
E il quadro, invece, era cupo.  
Angoscioso. Agghiacciante.  
Era una tela dai colori tetri, un'immagine umana, filiforme, che sembrava un fantasma, circondata, quasi divorata, da figure grottesche che emergevano dalle tenebre rossastre, contendendosela, graffiandola; volti ghignanti, terribili, che si sovrapponevano fra loro, proporzioni distorte, aggrovigliate, confuse, e rabbiosi schizzi rossi di vernice attraversavano il dipinto come spruzzi di sangue. Guardando il quadro sembrava che quelle immagini si fondessero e prendessero forme nuove, disegnando ogni volta un'angoscia diversa.  
  
Matthias si voltò di scatto verso Keith, sorridendo forzatamente.  
"E'... ehm, come dire... notevole. Impressionante. Ha un titolo?"  
" _Cena di Natale in famiglia_."  
Rispose serissimo il pittore.  
"Keith! Vuoi piantarla?"  
"Beh... non ha titolo, in realtà. Parliamo d'altro che di quella crosta,  Matt, che costituisce la mia intera produzione. Fu solo per provare a dipingere, ma non è certo la mia passione."  
"E per questo sia ringraziato Iddio." Commentò Doug, tornato con la prima portata e una nuova bottiglia.  
  
***  
  
Dopo un paio d'ore, sazio di cibo e di chiacchiere, Matthias contemplò il tavolo disordinato e colui che sedeva all'altra parte di esso.  
Che strano, si sentiva la testa un po'... ovattata. E leggera.   
Quando si alzarono per andare via, le ginocchia non sembravano molto intenzionate a sorreggerlo, apparivano invece più propense a piegarsi, e camminando sbandò, cosa che gli fece scappare una risata soffocata.  
"Che hai, Matthias?"  
"Niente... solo che forse sono un po'... sbronzo?"  
"Sbronzo? Ma non abbiamo bevuto poi molto."  
"Sì, ma io sono astemio. Cioè, lo credevo... ero astemio, prima, ecco."  
"Hai fatto male a non dirmelo, e ancora peggio a bere."  
"Beh... però mi è piaciuto."  
Lo sguardo di Matt era un po' vacuo, e si fissò su Keith come a dire 'volevo solo provare'.  
  
Il suo compagno lo guardò prima con un po' di rimprovero, poi lo osservò impensierito.  
"Ti senti bene?"  
"Solo un po' strano... ti sei mai ubriacato, tu?"  
"Sono un tipo morigerato; solo qualche volta, ma non di vino."  
"Birra?"  
"Vodka."  
"Ah... bravo, e poi dici a me."  
Keith scosse la testa, mise i soldi vicino al conto lasciato poco prima da un cameriere e fece il giro del tavolo.  
"Adesso ti porto a casa."  
"Ma è appena mezzanotte! È ancora presto!"  
Protestò inutilmente, mentre Keith, presolo per un braccio con gentile fermezza, lo guidava verso l'uscita.  
  
Dopo essere riuscito nell'impresa titanica di salire le scale, letteralmente aggrappato al braccio del suo compagno, e di fare la breve passeggiata fino alla macchina, Matt si abbandonò sul sedile, senza riuscire nemmeno più a tenere la testa dritta, sbadigliando.  
"Mi è venuto un sonno, Keith, all'improvviso... dì, sono sempre così le sbornie?"  
"Magari lo fossero."  
"Non lasciarmi addormentare adesso, però... sarei un maleducato."  
Barbugliando aggiunse qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
"Sei proprio andato, vero? - Keith gli allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e gli reclinò appena un po' il sedile - Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, comunque: hai l'aria di uno a cui per ubriacarsi basta la Coca Cola."  
"Hhmm."  
  
****  
  
"Avanti, ormai ci siamo."  
Continuando a sorreggere Matthias, Keith aprì la porta, e mentre varcava la soglia  accese la luce; a quel chiarore improvviso, Matt strinse gli occhi, emettendo un lamento di protesta.  
"Ti dà fastidio? Adesso la spengo."  
Keith si affrettò a portarlo fino al divano, in sala, adagiandovelo con cautela. Lasciò la stanza nella penombra, illuminata solo dalla luce fioca di una lampada da tavolo.  
Guardò il viso del ragazzo, e gli sembrò pallido e stanco; prima ubriacatura... forse era già tanto che non si fosse messo a vomitare.  
Si inginocchiò vicino al sofà e accarezzò con il dorso della mano la guancia di Matthias.  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Matt. Mi sento in colpa."  
"No... non mi hai mica costretto; e poi mi sono divertito questa sera, sono stato bene. Keith, era così dolce quell'ultimo vino, vero? Mi è piaciuto tanto. Com'è che si chiamava?... Ce ne compriamo una bottiglia, una volta, che ne dici?"  
I suoi erano occhi socchiusi, l'espressione trasognata, e le labbra arrossate spiccavano così tanto sul suo viso. Matthias sembrava lì solo per lui, e Keith provava un disperato bisogno di baciarlo; se avesse ceduto ai propri desideri avrebbe sigillato quella bocca con la sua, rubandogli il fiato.  
No... ancora troppo presto, l'unico risultato che avrebbe ottenuto agendo in tal modo sarebbe stato quello di farlo fuggire da sé.  
Non poteva stargli oltre vicino, non quella sera, non in quelle condizioni.  
  
In silenzio gli sfilò le scarpe e poi gli tornò accanto, coprendolo con un plaid leggero e sistemandogli un cuscino sotto la testa.  
"Ora ti preparo qualcosa di caldo da mandare giù – gli sussurrò all’orecchio - poi ti metto a letto e vado via, così potrai riposare  tranquillo, va bene?"  
Fece per tirarsi su, ma la mano di Matthias si chiuse intorno al suo polso, bloccandolo mentre era ancora chino su di lui.  
"Non andare."  
"...Matt?"  
"Per favore, rimani. Non mi va di stare da solo. Non mi piace. Stai qui questa sera."  
Per sottolineare le sue parole si portò la mano di Keith al viso, sfiorandone il dorso con la guancia, con deliberata lentezza, come a ripetere la carezza di poco prima.  
  
Keith si morse le labbra, sentendo la propria volontà cadere a pezzi, lasciandolo spoglio, nudo e inerme davanti ai propri sentimenti. Matt non si poteva rendere conto di cosa gli stessero facendo quelle parole; di quanta gioia, ma anche di quanto dolore, gli stessero recando.  
"Come vuoi tu."  
Acconsentì infine, e lo sollevò con delicatezza; gli sedette vicino, prendendo tra le braccia il suo corpo ormai quasi abbandonato nel torpore, abbracciandolo e scaldandolo.  
"Grazie."  
Gli disse con un sorriso sinceramente riconoscente.  
  
Cosa importava, dopotutto? Matthias già quasi dormiva, semi-incosciente della situazione, fiducioso nel suo abbraccio; anche se per un attimo lui avesse ceduto, probabilmente il mattino dopo non avrebbe ricordato niente, o lo avrebbe fatto in maniera nebulosa e confusa.  
Esatto... per Matthias non sarebbe cambiato nulla, mentre lui avrebbe potuto almeno riprovare per un momento la dolcezza che non aveva mai dimenticato, e che aveva sempre rimpianto.  
La nostalgia si sparse nel cuore di Keith come olio profumato da un'anfora rovesciata, spandendosi lenta ed emanando la sua fragranza  di fiori secchi e polverosi, e lui vi si arrese.  
  
Gli baciò i capelli, profumati e spettinati.  
  [ _Lo so che non dovrei..._ ]  
e, continuando ad accarezzarlo con le labbra, scese sulla fronte,  
[ _così è come se mi stessi approfittando di te, ma.._.]  
... sugli occhi chiusi, sulle ciglia umide e sulla bocca tenera, che lo accolse con un sospiro, incurvandosi per un breve istante in un sorriso e poi ricambiando  quel bacio leggero, schiudendosi per lui, invitante.  
[... _ho bisogno di tutto questo_...]  
Gli abbassò la zip della maglia, esponendo la pelle chiara e liscia, e mentre Matthias inarcava la schiena verso di lui, percorse sinuosamente con le dita la strada invisibile dalla gola al petto, fermandosi a sentir battere il suo cuore.  
Era un battito forte, sicuro. Non un sogno, non un ricordo, quella era la realtà.  
Dentro al bacio Matt mormorò il suo nome, e fu più di quanto lui potesse sostenere: sentì qualche lacrima raccogliersi negli occhi e sfocargli la vista; si staccò dal ragazzo, curandosi di tergerle via ancora prima che cadessero.  
"Scusami."  
"Per cosa? - mormorò Matthias, interrompendolo e raggomitolandosi contro l'uomo che lo stava stringendo - E perché vicino a te mi sento così bene? È come se tutti i pezzi della mia vita fossero andati a posto in una volta sola."  
  
Posò un dito sulle labbra di Matthias, chiudendole.  
"Dormi ora, non dire più nulla, o non risponderò delle mie azioni."  
"Mmhh... buonanotte, Keith. Tu mi piaci, sai?"  
"E tu sai che ti amo?"  
Sussurrò lui, così piano che Matthias lo sentì appena, mentre già scivolava nel sonno.  
  
***  
  
  
### Qualcosa gli stava solleticando il viso, passandogli lieve sulla guancia, sulle labbra e sotto il naso.  
Scosse la testa con una smorfia leggera, e  ondeggiò una mano come per scacciare una mosca.  
Funzionò solo per un paio di secondi, poi, di nuovo, qualcosa stava vagabondandogli tortuosamente sulla faccia, svegliandolo del tutto e facendogli aprire gli occhi.  
"Alla buon’ora!"  
Esclamò Edgard, seduto accanto a lui, con in mano il lungo filo d'erba che aveva usato per stuzzicarlo.  
Ewan si guardò intorno disorientato;  si trovavano all'ombra una quercia, nel mezzo di una radura, i loro due cavalli erano a qualche metro di distanza, quieti.  
"Mi ero addormentato?"  
"Ci _eravamo_ addormentati - rispose il duca alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi - e anche per qualche ora: a giudicare dalla posizione del sole, deve essere tardo pomeriggio, ormai. Sarebbe tempo di tornare al castello."  
  
***  
  
Quella mattina il padrone aveva provato a insegnargli a tirare con l'arco, ma dopo qualche suo maldestro tentativo aveva deciso, per l'incolumità degli abitanti del castello e della corte, che sarebbe stato meglio andare a far pratica in un luogo il più deserto possibile.  
Tuttavia, dopo una prolungata serie di tiri, e un pallido miglioramento della mira, Edgard aveva obiettato che forse proprio non c'era verso.  
"Stanco, Ewan?"  
Gli aveva chiesto.  
"Mi fa male il braccio."  
Si era lamentato lui, abbassando l'arma e massaggiandosi l'arto dolorante: gli sembrava che tutti i muscoli fossero tesi contro la sua volontà, contratti dalla spalla fino alle dita.  
"Beh, non sei certo abituato ad applicare una forza simile. Lasciamo perdere per oggi; è meglio, o ti farai del male sul serio."  
Ewan aveva restituito l'arco e la faretra al padrone, un po' a malincuore, ma riconoscendo che aveva ragione.  
"Forse - propose - potrei riuscirei meglio con la balestra."  
"Può darsi; affatica di meno il braccio e si può mirare meglio. Richiede tempi più lunghi dell’arco... ma è anche più efficace nell'uccidere."  
Aggiunse, dopo una pausa. L'ultima precisazione lasciò interdetto Ewan, che improvvisamente si sentì lieto di riconsegnare le armi al legittimo proprietario; per lui quello era stato solo una specie di gioco, uno sport, e si era quasi dimenticato a cosa servissero veramente i dardi: non a colpire bersagli immobili e inanimati, ma a trapassare corpi vivi, spargendo sangue e morte.  
A ognuna delle frecce che lui aveva goffamente seminato per la radura, in battaglia, nelle mani di un abile arciere, sarebbe corrisposto un cadavere.  
  
Edgard sembrava assorto nei propri pensieri, quando continuò a parlare.  
"È diverso, sai, ammazzare qualcuno con una spada o farlo usando una di queste - disse, tenendo una freccia davanti agli occhi - Quando usi l'arco sei lontano dal tuo nemico, non vedi la sua espressione quando lo colpisci, non vedi i suoi occhi mentre muore... è più facile, sembra quasi più pulito. Puoi dimenticarti che sono persone e considerarli solo dei bersagli."  
Ewan sapeva benissimo che il suo padrone aveva già ucciso, anche più di una volta, anche se era un argomento di cui non parlavano quasi mai.  
"E funziona, questo modo di pensare?"  
Gli aveva domandato, ed Edgard aveva risposto con un sorriso che era una smorfia.  
"Non sempre... non sempre."  
Poi, con sollievo di Ewan, avevano completamente cambiato discorso, ed erano andati a chiacchierare all'ombra del grande albero, dove, a quanto pareva, si erano addormentati entrambi.  
"Vado a prendere i cavalli, allora."  
Annunciò il ragazzo, alzandosi e correndo verso i due animali.  
  
***  
  
Avevano appena superato la prima cerchia di mura, quando si accorsero che durante la loro assenza era capitato qualcosa di grave: l'agitazione era palpabile, densamente mescolata alla stessa aria che respiravano.  
"Sei tornato, finalmente!"  
Edgard fermò il cavallo, imitato da Ewan, e smontò, andando incontro al fratello che lo aveva chiamato.  
L'unica cosa che poteva a prima vista distinguere i due gemelli era il fatto che Thomas portasse il pizzo; per il resto, erano l'uno l'immagine dell'altro: stessa corporatura, stessa acconciatura, quasi la stessa voce, anche se quella di Thomas era avvelenata da una vena di alterigia del tutto assente in Edgard. La discrepanza tra le personalità dei due, un tempo lieve, sembrava crescere di giorno in giorno.  
"Si può sapere cos'è tutto questo trambusto?"  
Thomas alzò un sopracciglio e sulle sue labbra si disegnò un ghigno divertito.  
"Molto presto qualcuno penzolerà appeso a una corda, caro fratello."  
"Un'impiccagione? Che cosa è successo di tanto grave da--"  
Chiese Ewan, che si era avvicinato ai due; ma Thomas diresse verso di lui uno sguardo così tagliente che lo fece indietreggiare di un passo.  
"Non ti è stato insegnato a parlare solo se interpellato, sguattero?"  
"Ewan - prese la parola Edgard, pacato, ma teso - porta i cavalli nella stalla e dà loro da mangiare, poi torna nella mia camera, riponi l'arco e controlla che tutti i lumi siano ben pieni d'olio."  
"Sì, signore."  
Rispose, affrettandosi a ubbidire a quanto gli era stato ordinato, contento di potersi sottrarre agli occhi freddi di Thomas.  
  
Ci vollero due ore abbondanti prima che il suo padrone rientrasse nella propria camera. Edgard si levò di dosso parte dei vestiti, rimanendo solo con i pantaloni e la camicia ricamata; si versò da bere e andò a sedersi sulla sua abituale sedia, allungando le gambe e lasciandosi sfuggire un mezzo sospiro.  
"Proprio non ci mancava che questo!"  
"Cosa è successo, signore?"  
"Uno dei vassalli di mio padre è stato ucciso."  
Rispose,  puntando il gomito su uno dei braccioli e appoggiando il mento sul pugno; Ewan si avvicinò, mentre lui continuava la spiegazione.  
"Il barone Murray. Hanno trovato il suo cadavere stamattina, poco prima di mezzogiorno, in un campo, infilzato più volte nella pancia con un forcone."  
"Terribile!"  
Esclamò Ewan, genuinamente inorridito. La vittima non era certo la migliore delle persone, anzi: Murray era un individuo bieco e violento, ma una morte come quella non l'augurava nemmeno a lui.  
"Vostro fratello ha parlato di un'esecuzione, dunque vuol dire che è già stato trovato il colpevole?"  
"Esatto. Uno dei braccianti... Martin Bells, mi pare sia il suo nome."  
"Che cosa?! Martin?!"  
Esclamò Ewan, sporgendosi istintivamente verso il suo padrone, nel chiedere la conferma.  
"Lo conosci?"  
"Sì, io... beh, a dir la verità conosco meglio il suo figlio più grande, John... ma Martin è un brav'uomo, mi sembra impossibile che possa essere stato lui! Sono proprio sicuri, signore?"  
"Lo hanno trovato nei pressi del campo dove è stato rinvenuto il cadavere, che vagava sconvolto, e aveva sangue sui vestiti, perfino nei capelli: pare anche che poco tempo fa, davanti a molti testimoni, tra i due fosse scoppiato un alterco, finito con Murray che prendeva a colpi di scudiscio la schiena di questo tale Bells."  
"So che il barone aveva preso da qualche tempo a divertirsi ad angariare la famiglia di Martin, e a importunarne volgarmente  la figlia... questo almeno è quanto mi ha detto John. Non mi ha mai raccontato i fatti nei particolari, ma suo padre doveva essere davvero esasperato, o disperato, per fare quanto ha fatto!"  
"Di questa storia non so nulla, ma, in ogni caso, tra un paio di giorni quell'uomo sarà impiccato."  
Concluse Edgard, bevendo tranquillamente l'ultimo sorso di vino.  
Quell'indifferenza impressionò Ewan, che fissò il proprio padrone in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di parlare ancora.  
"Ma... ma... senza neanche un processo?"  
"C'è già stato, e c'è già stata anche la sentenza: ora stanno montando la forca. Non pensarci troppo, Ewan, se ti fa impressione... nessuno ti obbligherà ad assistere all'esecuzione."  
  
[ _Possibile che non capisca cosa intendo dire?_ ]  
Si chiese scoraggiato Ewan. Edgard era un uomo intelligente e gentile, e allora come poteva parlare con tanta naturalezza di una condanna a morte?  
Possibile non gliene importasse davvero nulla?  
"Pa... padrone?"  
Chiese, inginocchiandosi vicino alla sedia di Edgard, per poter essergli il più vicino possibile.  
"Sì?"  
Il duca si volse verso di lui, ed Ewan pregò di riuscire ad essere abbastanza convincente nel fare la richiesta che aveva in mente.  
"Volevo domandarvi, pregarvi… di intercedere per il condannato, di fargli ottenere la grazia."  
Sul viso fino a quel momento rilassato dell'aristocratico si diffuse rapido lo stupore. Inclinò la testa di lato, fissando il suo valletto, cercando di capire se stesse scherzando.  
  
[ _No, non scherza affatto_.]  
Si disse infine, dopo averlo guardato bene negli occhi, azzurri e colmi di ansia.  
"E quest'idea da dove arriva, Ewan?"  
Chiese pazientemente, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
"Beh io... l'ho detto. Conosco abbastanza l'assassino, e so che non è un uomo cattivo, non può avere ucciso a sangue freddo, con premeditazione."  
"Che abbia agito in preda a cieca rabbia o che avesse premeditato tutto, il risultato finale non cambia, ti pare?"  
"No, non cambia, ma... ma come si sentirà ora la sua famiglia? Martin ha moglie, e cinque figli,  e sono miei amici, chissà come stanno soffrendo! Io credo che lui volesse solo difendere le persone che ama, e che per questo meriti il perdono. Sono sicuro che non farebbe mai più del male a nessuno."  
"Ewan, tu sai così poco... le cose non sono tanto semplici - sorrise Edgard, spostandogli una ciocca di cappelli biondi dietro un orecchio - Non si tratta solo di fare una distinzione tra una vittima che meritava la morte che ha fatto e un assassino che ha agito per proteggere se stesso, o qualcun altro. Vedi, io non sapevo nemmeno dell'esistenza di questo Martin, fino a due ore fa, però conoscevo bene il barone Murray e certo non lo rimpiango; so che individuo viscido e spiacevole fosse, tanto da domandarmi perché mai mio padre abbia voluto accordargli il potere di cui lo aveva investito.Tuttavia... non sarebbe certo un bene assolvere il suo assassino."  
"Ma per quale motivo?"  
Qualcosa gli sfuggiva, nel ragionamento di Edgard, le tessere del mosaico non volevano incastrarsi.  
"Vedi - spiegò l'altro - per preservare il potere dobbiamo mantenere l'ordine, la netta divisione tra i diritti e i doveri di ogni classe sociale. Il tuo amico poteva avere tutte le ragioni del mondo per uccidere il barone, ma non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo; ora egli dovrà essere punito in primo luogo per insegnare a tutti cosa accade infrangendo determinate regole: la sua esecuzione sarà di monito ad altri. Pensaci, Ewan, che messaggio si potrebbe trarre da un perdono, in questo caso? Che un inferiore può impunemente ammazzare un superiore? Noi non possiamo permettere in nessun caso la diffusione di un simile pensiero, pena la perdita della supremazia."  
  
Un brivido di freddo si stava insinuando lungo la schiena di Ewan. Inferiore e superiore? Lui aveva sempre considerato una simile distinzione valida più che altro nella gerarchia militare; forse anche in quella sociale, ma una vita era una vita… a cosa la stava invece applicando Edgard? Temeva di averlo capito benissimo, anche se sperava ardentemente di sbagliare.  
  
"Io credo, però, che concedendo una grazia il Duca vostro padre verrebbe ancor meglio stimato che non mandando alla forca quel pover'uomo."  
Tentò ancora una volta.  
"Certo che lo sarebbe, ma solo dalla plebe, non dai vassalli, ed è il loro rispetto quello che più conta. Se Murray fosse stato ucciso da un suo pari, o da un uomo di miglior lignaggio, il suo assassino ora forse starebbe allegramente brindando al suo cadavere. Ma le cose sono andate in maniera diversa, e ora tutto si risolverà com'è necessario che sia. E poi, pur se spregevole, Murray era un nobile, mentre Bells è soltanto un servo."  
Quell'ultima distinzione si impresse crudelmente  Ewan, confermando il suo sospetto nel modo più atroce.  
"Soltanto un servo? Privo di valore… - mormorò con voce appena udibile- ...come me."  
Edgard spalancò gli occhi, mentre il resto del discorso che era sua intenzione fare gli moriva in gola; c'erano altre parole che avrebbe voluto dire, ma gli rimasero strozzate dentro, mentre, impreparato, guardava l'espressione ferita che lui stesso aveva causato.  
"No, non come te."  
Disse, allungando ancora una mano verso di lui, ma il ragazzo si ritrasse prima che egli riuscisse a toccarlo, e si mise al di fuori della sua portata.  
"E che cosa differenzia me da lui?"  
"Ewan..."  
[ _Che tu sei mio_.]  
Edgard scosse via quel pensiero dalla propria testa, e non aggiunse altre parole al nome che aveva appena chiamato.  
Tornò ad appoggiarsi all’alto schienale, con il busto eretto come si fosse trovato su un trono, e gli occhi chiusi.  
"Non riesci a capire cosa intendo, vero?"  
Chiese con tono distante e assorto, provando tuttavia un senso di rimorso, che si acuiva al ricordo dello sguardo infelice di Ewan.  
Ma non c'era niente di cui pentirsi, no? Aveva soltanto esposto le cose così come stavano.  
Aveva solo detto quello che pensava.  
"Capisco molto bene, invece, e chiedo scusa per aver insistito tanto, senza averne alcun diritto."  
Il silenzio cadde pesante, aprì un baratro, tracciò tra i due una distanza che non c'era mai stata prima.  
Era forse l'incomprensione, o al contrario, il fatto di comprendersi entrambi per la prima volta, comprendere il baratro sociale che li separava;  nessuno dei due riusciva più a trovare qualcosa da dire, e nemmeno sentiva il desiderio di farlo.  
Come se ormai ogni argomento fosse finito, la fiducia tradita, il filo spezzato.  
  
  
Quella finta quiete durò fino a quando venne annunciata la cena; allora Edgard si alzò, infilò una nuova tunica e la cintura e infine si accorse che il suo valletto ancora non si era mosso, ma sembrava tutto assorto nel suo metodico lavoro di sostituire i lacci di cuoio consumati con altri nuovi da una delle sue giubbe.  
All'ora dei pasti, Ewan era sempre sceso assieme a lui: serviva a tavola come coppiere e poi raggiungeva gli altri valletti in una piccola stanza, per mangiare a sua volta. Accadeva così sia per i pasti informali che per le cene sontuose, da anni... ma, a quanto pareva, non quel giorno.  
"Ewan, allora?"  
"Vi chiedo di poter rimanere qui, per quest'oggi, signore. E poi non ho fame, padrone."  
"Non è possibile che tu non abbia; quest'oggi hai consumato parecchie energie e abbiamo anche saltato il pranzo."  
"Sto dicendo la verità.”  
  
Edgard scrutò Ewan, che continuava a badare alla propria opera, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo. Era palese che il suo servitore si stesse comportando così perché si sentiva amareggiato, e forse non si rendeva conto che il suo atteggiamento costituiva una mancanza di rispetto... non che lui avesse intenzione di farglielo notare... però avrebbe avuto il diritto di ordinargli di alzarsi e seguirlo, anche con la forza, senza accettare alcun tipo di rifiuto.  
Invece decise di lasciarlo lì da solo, e senza aggiungere altro uscì dalla stanza e andò al banchetto.  
  
Pochi secondi dopo la chiusura della porta, il ragazzo, gettò da parte il proprio lavoro. In realtà lo aveva finito ormai da un pezzo, ma aveva continuato a disfarlo e rifarlo solo per tenersi occupato  il più a lungo possibile.  
[ _Sono un tale... ingenuo... e stupido, anche_.]  
Pensò malinconicamente, andando a sedere sul suo letto, appoggiandosi al muro.  
[ _Mi ero dimenticato della differenza tra lui e  me... ai suoi occhi Martin non ha alcun valore, e non ne ho nemmeno io, forse_ ]- si strinse forte nelle spalle, inspirando profondamente -  [ _È giusto che sia così, forse... perché così è sempre stato._ ]  
Strinse le mani sulla pancia che gorgogliava.  
Era vero, era affamato,  ma sentiva anche che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere per più di due minuti qualsiasi cosa avesse mandato giù.  
Martin era chiuso in una cella buia e sporca...  
I suoi familiari erano nell'angoscia...  
Edgard banchettava con ricche portate fra gente del suo rango...  
E lui era rimasto da solo a pentirsi di aver parlato, di aver chiesto quel favore che era stato ignorato con belle e crudeli parole.  
[ _Questa giornata era stata così bella... non è giusto che sia finita così. Proprio... non è giusto_.]###  
  
 


	4. Chapter 4

#  In Un Paese d’Estate

   
 **Capitolo 4**  
   
 

Socchiuse gli occhi, assonnato e intontito; prese conoscenza solo quel poco che bastava per accorgersi di avere la testa poggiata in grembo a qualcuno, un qualcuno che stava tenendo la sua mano… la vicinanza di un altro corpo era un calore a cui non era abituato, ma non gli sembrò strano, non lo mise in allarme. Ciò che sentiva era invece un puro senso di pace, rassicurante, dolce, profondo; avrebbe voluto assaporarlo meglio, continuare a sentire il respiro di quella persona che accompagnava il suo, ma ancora una volta le spire del sogno lo avvilupparono, riportandolo giù, nel passato.  
  
  
### Ewan rifletté: se Edgard non voleva aiutarlo, avrebbe dovuto escogitare qualcosa da solo. E non erano solo la convinzione di essere nel giusto a spingerlo, e il sentimento d'amicizia verso il figlio del condannato. C'era anche, inconsciamente, un desiderio di ripicca, di approfondire quel solco che separava il mondo dei nobili, dei padroni, dei potenti, dal suo e da quello degli altri... _servi_.  
Quella parola gocciolava nella sua mente, bruciante come acido, e lo feriva non per il suo significato, ma per le connotazioni che a essa venivano attribuite. Non c'era niente di male a svolgere mansioni umili, perché anch’esse erano necessarie, ed era naturale che a svolgerle fossero le persone che occupavano il posto più basso nella società.  
Non c'era niente di male nemmeno ad appartenere a qualcuno che meritasse devozione, per come la pensava,  ma per la prima volta si rendeva conto di come lui, e quelli come lui, dovevano apparire agli occhi dei signori: oggetti.  
Forse ancor meno che oggetti, che a volte sono rari e preziosi,  bensì come cose prive di qualsiasi importanza, sostituibili e prive di valore, indegne di considerazione.  E l'essere venuto a sapere che anche la persona per lui più importante al mondo, il centro di tutta la sua vita, la pensava in tal modo, gli pugnalava il cuore a ogni battito. Persino Edgard, così diverso dagli altri nobili, non avrebbe mosso un dito, e così… così ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
Aveva un paio di giorni per riuscire a liberare Martin.  
Sì, ma come?  
Nemmeno a parlarne di uno scontro diretto: lui era incapace di lottare, figuriamoci farlo contro delle guardie addestrate ed esperte… e in ogni caso, il solo pensiero di usare la violenza gli faceva orrore. Se ci fosse stato il modo di metterle fuori combattimento anche solo per un po', il tempo di tirare fuori il prigioniero dalla sua cella e di farlo scappare…  
Ebbe un'idea rischiosa, ma fattibile; forse sarebbe bastata un po' di fortuna per avere successo.  
Balzò giù dal letto e corse ad aprire la cassapanca dove Edgard teneva i libri; cominciò a passarli in rassegna fino a quando non trovò quello che stava cercando.  
... ci sarebbe riuscito, ne era sicuro.  
[ _Ma Edgard sarebbe molto deluso da questo tuo comportamento. Cosa penserebbe se sapesse quello che vuoi fare?_ ]  
Ammonì una voce dentro di lui.  
Ewan rimase per un attimo a fissare il volume che aveva tra le mani, indeciso tra il rimetterlo a posto e lasciar perdere il piano, e l'andare a sedere più vicino alla luce e sfogliarlo.  
Infine scelse, e con il libro sotto braccio tornò al proprio letto, cominciando a cercare quanto gli interessava.  
Lungo le pagine si susseguivano nomi di bacche, piante ed erbe, con minuziose descrizioni del loro aspetto e dei loro effetti, magici, medicamentosi, soporiferi…  
Oh sì... sì, poteva riuscirci, poteva trovare quello che gli serviva nel laboratorio del medico del castello: Adelius  coltivava un intero giardino abbondante di quelle piante dai nomi strani. Un po' di quella polvere grigiastra, macinata finemente, giusto quanto bastava per far addormentare le guardie, versandola nel loro vino o nella birra, e avrebbe fatto uscire Martin di cella.  
Soddisfatto, richiuse il libro e lo rimise al suo posto; si spogliò e si infilò sotto le coperte, intenzionato a prendere sonno prima del ritorno del padrone, per non dovergli parlare.  
O, nel caso non ci fosse riuscito, a fingere di dormire.  
  
Fingere, dopotutto, non fu necessario.  
Si addormentò piuttosto in fretta, e si svegliò con il sole già alto. Nella camera Edgard non c'era; il letto era disfatto e freddo, segno che era rientrato, aveva dormito e se ne era già andato, il tutto così in silenzio da non  svegliarlo.  
Ewan non seppe se esserne lieto o rattristato: il pensiero di rivedere il proprio padrone lo metteva stranamente a disagio; una parte di lui, ferita, voleva evitarlo, far passare abbastanza tempo perché l'incidente venisse dimenticato...  e l'altra parte già sentiva la sua  mancanza.   
Si alzò e si lavò il viso, spruzzandosi con l'acqua anche i capelli, poi vide sul tavolo qualcosa, coperto da un grosso tovagliolo di lino, che il giorno precedente non c'era. Curioso, sollevò il pezzo di stoffa.  
Trovò della frutta, formaggio, del pane bianco e una boccale pieno si sidro dolce e leggero, come quello che si dava ai bambini, e che a lui tanto piaceva.  
Non bisognava fare troppi sforzi d'immaginazione per capire chi avesse lasciato là quel cibo per lui, e quel pensiero lo fece sentire un po' meglio.  
Affamato, divorò tutto.  
  
***  
  
Quella mattina sul tardi riuscì a entrare nel laboratorio dove il medico teneva le sue erbe, i distillati e tutto quanto servisse alla sua scienza. L'uomo non c'era, e lui non sapeva dire dove fosse o quando sarebbe tornato, per cui doveva fare il più presto possibile.  
Cercò in fretta la medicina che gli serviva, tra i tanti vasi e contenitori che affollavano gli scaffali, etichettati con nomi strani e misteriosi, badando bene di non rompere nulla e di non mettere disordine. Quando trovò il vaso giusto mise un po' di polvere dentro ad un pezzo di stoffa, che ripiegò con cura per non perdere nemmeno un pizzico di quel materiale prezioso. Rimise a posto ciò che aveva toccato e uscì, di soppiatto come era entrato.  
Era a buon punto, pensò. L'ora era quella del pranzo, quindi gran parte degli abitanti del castello sarebbe stata occupata, chi a mangiare, chi a preparare i cibi, chi a servirli; era il momento ideale, perfetto.  
Scese nelle cantine e riempì una brocca di birra scura, la più forte che trovò, per meglio mascherare  l'odore pungente della droga, fece per versare il frutto del suo piccolo furto, ma esitò per un istante: chissà se sarebbe stato meglio aggiungere tutto subito o farlo solo all'ultimo momento. Infine si risolse, drogò la bevanda e la rimestò con un cucchiaio di legno.  
  
"Spero che sia la dose giusta, devono solo addormentarsi… non voglio far sentire male quelle guardie, o peggio."  
Considerò sovrappensiero, ad alta voce.  
"Un proposito molto gentile, Ewan."  
La voce alle sue spalle, del tutto calma, troppo calma, spaventosamente calma, lo fece sobbalzare a tal punto che rovesciò quasi metà della birra.  
"S-sir Edgard... buon… buongiorno."  
Disse, tentando di suonare il più disinvolto possibile.  
"Cos’hai messo là dentro?"  
Chiese l'altro, ignorando il saluto.  
"Niente!"  
  
Mentì Ewan, contro ogni logica, poiché negare l'evidenza non poteva servire a nulla, se non a peggiorare la situazione, ma in quel momento la sua mente bloccata dal panico non riusciva a rendersene conto.  
  
"Davvero? Allora immagino non ti dispiacerà se ne assaggio; ho molta sete."   
Tese una mano verso la brocca, ma Ewan fece d’istinto un passo indietro.  
"No!!"  
"E perché, ' _no_ '?"  
  
Il ragazzo annaspò e si guardò intorno, cercando una scusa, senza trovarne; infine, sconfitto, chinò il capo e non disse nulla, con lo stomaco serrato e il viso in fiamme.  
Edgard parlò, sempre con quella tranquillità agghiacciante, con un tono discorsivo e piacevole sotto al quale pulsava una vena di gonfia di rabbia.  
  
"Prima mi era sembrato di vederti entrare nel laboratorio di Adelius... ma mi sono detto _'starò sbagliando, Ewan non ha nulla da fare là dentro'_. Però, non so perché, mi sono fermato ad aspettare e dopo qualche minuto sei uscito, circospetto e cauto come un ladro, stringendo qualcosa in una mano. E allora ho pensato che fosse meglio seguirti, perché somigliavi tanto a qualcuno che stava per commettere un'idiozia. E infatti eccoti qui, a mettere in atto quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un maldestro piano di evasione a beneficio di quell'assassino! O lo vuoi negare?"  
  
Ewan strinse tra le mani la brocca, come se avesse potuto scaricare attraverso di essa la tensione, e di nuovo non rispose, non alzò nemmeno il viso, irritando infine Edgard, il quale attendeva soltanto di poter esplodere.  
Cosa che alla fine fece.  
Con un gesto brusco colpì la brocca, che volò via di mano ad Ewan, cadendo a terra con un rumore metallico, rovesciando tutto il suo contenuto.  Il giovane servo emise un breve grido soffocato, di stupore, ma anche di terrore. Aveva paura, davvero paura.  
Edgard lo afferrò violentemente per un polso, usando troppa forza, tanta da strappargli un lamento, e lo trascinò via senza riguardi. Camminando veloce risalì le scale e poi lo trascinò lungo i corridoi, incurante del fatto che le sue gambe fossero più lunghe, come  pure lo erano i suoi passi:  Ewan, dietro di lui, incespicava, cercando, senza successo, di liberarsi, chiedendogli di rallentare, con gli occhi fissi sulla mano serrata di Edgard, che sembrava così grande, tanto che il suo polso era completamente sparito dentro di essa.  
Il padrone lo strattonò a quel modo fin che raggiunse la propria camera; una volta entrato lo scaraventò sul letto e poi compì un infuriato giro della stanza. L'aria sembrava essersi fatta rovente.  
Alla fine Edgard si piantò davanti a lui, alzando la voce per la prima volta in tanti anni.  
  
"Sei pazzo! Ma che diavolo ti è saltato in testa?"  
Ewan deglutì e si morse le labbra, guardando a terra.  
"Voi... – mormorò –  non volevate aiutarmi..."  
"Aiutarti? Io ho... lasciamo perdere, è un discorso inutile.”  
Solo per un istante l'espressione sul viso del nobile sembrò placarsi, illuminarsi, addolcirsi, ma quando parlò di nuovo il suo tono era ancora appesantito dall'ira, e non solo da quella.  
  
"Come puoi aver pensato di farcela? In pieno giorno, poi! Che razza di idea assurda! E se non ti avessi visto io, se fosse stato qualcun altro a scoprirti, cosa che sarebbe avvenuta, stanne certo... ti rendi conto di quello che sarebbe accaduto? "  
  
Si bloccò, come per dargli una possibilità di replicare, poi, afferratolo per le spalle lo scosse.  
"AVREBBERO IMPICCATO ANCHE TE, LO CAPISCI, STUPIDO?"  
   
A Ewan sembrava un incubo… quanto avrebbe voluto svegliarsi e scoprire d'aver sognato, e ritrovare quell'Edgard gentile che gli voleva bene, come sempre.   
Invece quella era la realtà, non la poteva sfuggire, e bruciava come sale su una ferita aperta.  
  
"E a voi che importa? Sarebbe servito di monito agli ALTRI!"  
  
Scattò infine, alzando uno sguardo luccicante verso il suo padrone.  
Edgard gli mollò le spalle come se scottassero; Ewan vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi e gli sembrò che si fossero riempiti d'ombra, diventando quasi più scuri,  e poi lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, e anche sollevare una mano e tirare indietro il braccio, fluidamente, prendendo lo slancio per uno schiaffo.  
Serrò d'istinto gli occhi, preparandosi a essere colpito.   
Aspettò, ma la cosa non avvenne.  
Quando tornò a guardare la mano di Edgard era così vicina alla sua guancia che ne poteva avvertire il calore, pure senza che vi fosse contatto diretto.  
Edgard stava trattenendo il fiato, Ewan poteva vedere i muscoli della sua mascella serrata tesi al punto da tremare; infine il nobile allontanò, lento, la propria mano, e la richiuse in un pugno tanto stretto da far schioccare e sbiancare le nocche.  
  
"Tu non uscirai di qui fino a che tutto non sarà finito."  
  
Fu la sua laconica sentenza, poi voltò le spalle e se ne andò. Appena fu uscito, Ewan sentì il rumore secco della serratura che veniva chiusa a chiave.  
Poi, l'unica cosa rimasta a fargli compagnia fu il silenzio assoluto.  
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul materasso, e rimase per qualche istante a fissare il soffitto di pietra; rotolò sullo stomaco e affondò il viso nella coperta, prendendo a pugni rabbiosi il materasso.  
  
[ _Non piangerò! Non piangerò! Non piangerò!_ ]  
  
Giurò a se stesso, serrando gli occhi con tutta la forza di cui era capace.  
Pensò che avrebbe sofferto in eterno. Esausto, deluso, impaurito, era in una cella anche lui, seppure la sua fosse comoda e pulita, e non si era mai sentito tanto solo.  
Le cose non si potevano più aggiustare, lo strappo si era allargato troppo... e anche riuscendo a rammendarlo, la cucitura sarebbe rimasta, ruvida ed evidente come una brutta cicatrice, a ricordare tutto quanto era successo.  
Quella mattina era stato quasi sicuro che l'incidente si sarebbe concluso bene, e ora invece aveva perso per sempre la fiducia di Edgard.  
Verso sera un uomo gli portò da mangiare, e rimase a guardarlo finché non ebbe finito, poiché, disse, così gli era stato ordinato. Poi lo scortò alle latrine e infine lo riaccompagnò in camera, ove lo chiuse di nuovo.  
Quella sera no, non ce la fece a dormire; non si mise nemmeno a letto, ma restò seduto ai piedi di esso, sul pavimento, guardando il livido prendere forma sul polso là dove era stato stretto, come una parte di dolore che emergeva alla superficie dal profondo dell'anima. Lasciò la  mente libera di fare tutto ciò che preferisse; immaginare, riflettere, ricordare, rimpiangere.  
Edgard quel giorno non tornò. Doveva essere veramente arrabbiato, e disgustato… Ewan si domandò dove fosse, e che cosa stesse facendo.  
Chissà se lui stava dormendo.  
Il secondo giorno si svolse esattamente come il primo; il tempo si trascinò lento, gli portarono da mangiare e da bere, cibo buono e acqua fresca,  lo accompagnarono alle latrine, lo ricondussero in camera, ove lo chiusero di nuovo.  
Era quasi il tramonto quando gli occhi cominciarono a farglisi pesanti, e stanco, svogliato, si spogliò e si infilò nel letto. Per un po' rimase a fissare l'altro giaciglio, vuoto; nemmeno quel giorno Edgard aveva fatto ritorno.  
Quanto tempo doveva durare ancora quel castigo?  
Perché era un castigo, vero?  
Fino dopo l'esecuzione, aveva detto il padrone, ma poi? Dopo?  
Il dopo… era quello che più lo spaventava.  
Fuori pioveva, il cielo era un manto di nuvole e l'aria si era fatta fredda; si raggomitolò sotto le coperte, cercando di catturare tutto il calore che poteva; chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra, sperò di potersi addormentare subito, e magari di non svegliarsi più.  
  
La condanna fu eseguita il giorno dopo: avvenne puntuale, la mattina, senza un intoppo. Fu teatrale, e terribile, proprio come ci si aspettava che fosse.  
Niente da dire, né da raccontare... non aveva mai visto nessuno morire, né di vecchiaia, né di malattia o incidente. Nemmeno i suoi genitori aveva visto morire, perché quando si erano ammalati lo avevano mandato via, per paura d’infettarlo… no, non aveva idea di come fosse la morte, e  non voleva pensare alla scena di un uomo trascinato su un patibolo... alla corda attorno al suo collo, alla sua vita che finiva nell'agonia.  
E magari qualcuno aveva applaudito a quella vista.  
Qualcuno aveva approvato, e ne aveva tratto soddisfazione.  
[ _Finita… è proprio finita_.]  
Pensò Ewan.  
  
***  
  
Quello fu anche il giorno in cui Edgard tornò: verso sera Ewan sentì la serratura scattare, e si aspettava di vedere il solito servo dai capelli rossi portargli da mangiare; quella volta non avrebbe toccato nulla, non potevano certo costringerlo, non potevano ficcargli il cibo in gola a forza.  
Invece entrò il giovane nobile, con gli occhi più stanchi del mondo; sedette sul proprio letto senza rompere il silenzio.  
  
"Avete bisogno di qualcosa?"  
  
Chiese Ewan, tenendosi tuttavia in disparte, cercando di recuperare almeno l'illusione della normalità; la domanda gli sembrò sciocca e vuota, ma non riusciva a trovare null'altro da dire.  Edgard alzò appena la testa, voltandosi verso di lui, e poi fece un muto cenno di diniego.  
Si alzò, portò la sedia vicino alla finestra e là rimase seduto a guardare fuori.  
  
"Ewan, che cosa pensi di me?"  
  
Disse infine, dopo un tempo che parve lunghissimo.  
I pensieri del ragazzo vorticarono.  
Come poteva rispondere a una domanda simile, se non conosceva nemmeno abbastanza parole per esprimere i propri sentimenti?  
[ _Che cosa penso?_ ]  
[ _Che avrei voglia di scappare via da voi, ma anche di rivedere il vostro sorriso, di riavere la vostra compagnia... Penso che mi avete fatto male, e anche paura, che in questi giorni non ho desiderato che di piangere e sparire, che siete stato duro con me, che non mi avete voluto ascoltare, che non avete voluto comprendere,  e nonostante questo... nonostante questo..._ ]  
  
"Capisco."  
Fece Edgard, interpretando il suo silenzio.  
"Ma, signore…"  
"Sono stanco; lasciami riposare, adesso."  
  
Il silenzio li separò di nuovo; poi il buio li nascose e infine, insieme, nella stessa stanza, furono soli.  
  
Il mattino dopo, all'alba, fu Ewan ad andarsene per primo; la sua fu una fuga silenziosa, ma per quanto tempo potevano continuare a evitarsi l'un l'altro?  
Come potevano riuscire a vivere ancora fianco a fianco? Sopportare il silenzio soffocante e la distanza impacciata e lancinante, quella malinconia che stagnava come acqua morta...  era difficile, troppo.  
Ewan passeggiava nel giardino e si chiedeva se fosse normale provare tutto quel dolore.  
Tutta quella tristezza, quell'amarezza.  
[È _il tuo padrone, non un tuo amico. Non hai diritto di provare questi sentimenti_.]  
Però c'erano... c'erano, e si facevano sentire.  
L'aria si scaldò pian piano, il cielo divenne più luminoso, si tinse di un azzurro sempre più intenso; doveva tornare indietro, aveva ancora dei compiti a cui attendere. Per quanto tempo li avrebbe avuti, poi, restava tutto da vedere... lui lavorava soltanto per Edgard, e il giovane signore da giorni ormai non gli chiedeva più nulla.  
  
"Ewan! Vieni qui!"  
  
La voce femminile che lo aveva chiamato,  morbida come velluto, era quella di Lady Johanne, la madre di Edgard. La donna sedeva su una panchina, aveva un lavoro di ricamo sulle ginocchia e i raggi del sole accarezzavano gentili la sua figura piccola, vestita di un abito verde scuro.  
"Signora, buongiorno. Avete ordini per me?"  
Lei gli sorrise e gli porse un pettine d'avorio lavorato.  
"Intrecciami i capelli, Ewan. Hai mani sottili, credo che il tuo tocco sia delicato."  
"Oh, ma io... non ho mai intrecciato i capelli di nessuno!"  
"Non fa niente, non è difficile. Avanti."  
Titubante, il ragazzo prese il pettine e obbedì, cominciando a passarlo con cautela tra i lunghi capelli della nobildonna.  
"Ah, è così rilassante farsi acconciare i capelli, sai?"  
"I suoi sono molto morbidi, signora."  
"Ormai stanno imbiancando... sai quanti anni ho, Ewan?"  
"No, signora."  
"Meglio così, allora! Sapessi quanto odio pensare al tempo che passa."  
  
Johanne contemplò gli uccellini che beccavano le briciole che poco prima aveva gettato in terra.  
  
"Non ti ho visto molto in giro, negli ultimi giorni, Ewan, eri malato, forse?"  
La mano di lui tremò lievemente nel far scorrere i denti del pettine lungo il mare dei capelli di lei.  
"In un certo senso non stavo bene."  
"Spero tu stia meglio, ora. Questi ultimi tempi non sono stati molto piacevoli… tutto quello che è successo, una disgrazia, davvero. Certe cose mi turbano il sonno… e poi sono preoccupata anche per Edgard: ha litigato con suo padre e con Thomas, per quella storia… ah, ecco, ora dividi i capelli in tre grosse ciocche, bravo."  
"Hanno litigato?"  
Chiese Ewan, seguendo le istruzioni che gli venivano impartite.  
“Sono così diversi, non riescono a capirsi... io ho tentato di prendere le parti di Edgard, lui mi ricorda il mio caro fratello, morto tanti anni fa… ma l'opinione di una donna non ha molto valore, e non ho potuto aiutare concretamente mio figlio."  
"Signora, se posso chiederlo, perché hanno litigato?"  
"L'ho detto, per la storia della condanna a morte… stringi un po' di più… Edgard chiese che la condanna a morte venisse annullata, magari trasformata in un periodo di detenzione, o anche in una punizione fisica,  ma che la vita del condannato venisse risparmiata. Com’è ovvio,  ciò ha scatenato tuoni e fulmini... Mio marito era tanto fuori di sé da minacciare di chiudere anche lui in una cella, se non avesse rivisto tutta la sua condotta, in generale, e Thomas... beh, di lui non è nemmeno il caso di parlare. È stato quello che ha urlato di più, e pensare che era un bambino così dolce... Alla fine Ed è riuscito a ottenere qualcosa, per quanto poco: che il corpo di quel pover’uomo venisse subito tolto dalla forca, una volta sopraggiunta la morte: mio marito aveva intenzione di lasciarlo lì appeso a farlo divorare dai corvi. Lo spregio al cadavere è stato risparmiato... sebbene sia una ben misera consolazione, me ne rendo conto. Ewan, perché hai smesso?"  
"Quando… quando è successo tutto questo?"  
Chiese, e la voce gli tremava.  
"Il giorno successivo alla condanna. Edgard arrivò di buon mattino e rimase a discutere per ore."  
  
Il mattino successivo alla condanna… lo stesso giorno in cui lui poi aveva rubato la droga dal laboratorio.  
Edgard lo aveva scoperto… e lo aveva sgridato… e rinchiuso… e non gli aveva raccontato nulla.  
Le sue parole, il suo rimprovero... _'avrebbero impiccato anche te, lo capisci, stupido?_ '… tutto assumeva una valenza diversa, alla luce di quella rivelazione.  
E lui, come giustificazione al proprio gesto, aveva detto 'voi non mi volevate aiutare', proprio poco dopo che Edgard aveva tentato di farlo.  
"Ecco il nastro, stringi bene."  
Johanna gli porse una lunga striscia di sottile velluto in tinta con l’abito. Ewan la avvolse più volte al termine della treccia, e poi lo annodò con cura.  
"Oh, bene - gli disse infine la donna, tastando soddisfatta l'acconciatura - Adesso puoi andare."  
  
Lady Johanne gli sorrise e riprese a ricamare, ed Ewan fu quasi sicuro che tutto quel discorso non gli fosse stato fatto a caso.  
  
****  
Ewan spiava nervosamente la tavolata dei signori, nella sala da pranzo, attendendo ordini insieme agli altri domestici, ma la sua attenzione era concentrata sul padrone. Due musici suonavano i loro strumenti, cantavano di avventure, di amori, di cavalieri; i commensali chiacchieravano, qualcuno rideva; solo Edgard rimaneva silenzioso, rifiutando una portata dopo l'altra;  assorto in pensieri che non lasciava trasparire sul proprio volto, somigliava quasi a una statua.  
Il nobile, infine, guardò verso di lui, d’improvviso, come se avesse avvertito addosso i suoi occhi. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, e Ewan arrossì; esitò, quando Edgard gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, ma infine andò da lui e si apprestò a riempirgli la coppa di beaune.  Il nobile lo fermò, allontanandogli con delicatezza la brocca dall'orlo del bicchiere;  sembrò fissargli le mani con attenzione rapita, come se esse costituissero il fulcro stesso del mondo.  
  
"Lascia stare qui e vieni con me."  
  
Così dicendo Edgard si alzò e si allontanò. Dopo essersi guardato in giro, smarrito per un paio di secondi, Ewan posò la caraffa e obbedì all'ordine ricevuto.  
"Mi dovete parlare, signore?"  
Chiese, inquieto, quando furono soli. Edgard non fece un gesto, né rispose, ed Ewan non lo considerò un buon segno. Si morsicò l'interno del labbro.  
Ancora silenzio... silenzio, nient'altro che quello, ed Ewan non ne poteva più.  
Lui… rivoleva Edgard. Il _suo_ Edgard.  
Come era bello quell'aggettivo unito al nome del suo signore...  come sembrava giusto, dolce come miele.  
  
"Ascoltate! Se siete ancora arrabbiato con me…"  
"Shhh."  
  
Il duca lo interruppe; gli si avvicinò e, presagli una mano, gli tirò la manica su, lungo il braccio.  
Guardò il livido violaceo che spiccava sul polso e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, massaggiarlo con leggerezza, teneramente, lentamente, come se sperasse che  il tocco delle sue dita lo potesse cancellare.  
Un calore intenso, straordinario, risalì lungo il braccio di Ewan, irradiandosi nel suo petto, colorandogli il viso.  
  
"Sono stato io a farti questo. Io... che anni fa giurai a me stesso che ti avrei difeso... ti ho fatto del male. Ho detto parole crudeli e piene di una superbia che m’illudevo di non possedere; ti ho deluso, ho alzato la voce, ti ho quasi picchiato… io sono di certo la persona peggiore che si possa immaginare. Tra noi due sei tu quello che deve essere arrabbiato. Dovresti odiarmi."  
"Ma che cosa state dicendo?"  
Ewan già sentiva un nodo formarglisi in gola, doloroso, ma bene accetto.   
Dio, che voglia di piangere.  
Che sciocco, a piangere tanto spesso... anche quando era felice... felice da svenire.  
"Sto dicendo che ti chiedo scusa… perdono. Perdonami. Perdonami. Perdonami. Non puoi immaginare quanto mi sei mancato Ewan, e quanto ancora mi manchi...Vorrei poter far tornare tutto com’era prima. Cosa devo fare per avere il tuo perdono?"  
Edgard intrecciò le proprie dita a quella di Ewan, imprigionandole in una gabbia gentile, e lo fissò negli occhi.  
"Perché... perché non mi avete detto che avevate tentato di soddisfare la mia preghiera? Perché non mi avete detto che per ciò vi siete scontrato con vostro padre?"  
"Come lo sai?"  
"Non importa come! Se voi me lo aveste detto…"  
"Che senso poteva avere raccontarti un fallimento? Non avevo nessuna buona notizia da darti, non sarebbe cambiato niente."  
"Sarebbe cambiato tutto, invece! Non avrei passato questi giorni con la paura che voi non voleste più vedermi, con la convinzione che mi disprezzaste! Non…"  
  
D’un tratto si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia di Edgard.  
Il viso premuto contro la stoffa della sua blusa e le mani di lui che consolatorie scorrevano lungo la sua schiena, gli carezzavano la nuca. Tutto il corpo di Ewan cominciò a tremare: d’emozione, di piacere, di paura per la forza di quel che stava provando.  
La voce di Edgard mentre gli parlava era un sussurro fragile e forte assieme, bisbigliato tra i suoi capelli. In quella posizione Ewan non poteva vedere gli occhi chiusi del suo signore, l'espressione del suo viso, il sorriso dolce amaro che aveva disegnato sulle labbra.  
  
"Non dire mai una cosa simile! Mai! Io ti ho rimpianto in ogni singolo istante... Quel giorno ho sbagliato tutto, ma ero spaventato. Avevo capito che ero stato a un soffio dal perderti davvero… sarebbe successo, se non ti avessi fermato in tempo, se a scoprirti fosse stato qualcun altro.  
Come non avevo potuto fare nulla per Martin, non sarei riuscito a fare nulla per te. Ho sentito il pericolo così vicino che mi ha reso folle di paura, e di rabbia.  E temevo anche… lo stesso sentimento che sto provando ora, che mi fa desiderare di poterti stringere così in eterno. Tu sei la creatura più dolce e bella che io abbia mai visto, sei generoso e pieno di compassione, Ewan, e se devo disprezzare qualcuno, si tratta solo di me stesso, per come ti ho trattato. La mia nobiltà è solo nel titolo, mentre la tua risiede nel tuo cuore."  
  
Ewan si seppellì ancora di più contro il padrone, sorridendo, inebriato dal suo calore.  
Ricambiò l'abbraccio stringendosi prima timidamente,  esitante, quasi volesse domandare un permesso che non aveva bisogno di chiedere;  poi si aggrappò a Edgard, con tutta la forza di cui era capace, abbandonandosi contro di lui, lasciando svanire dal proprio corpo tutta la tensione di quei giorni.  
  
"Mi siete mancato così tanto. Non andatevene più, vi prego."  
"Io c'ero, Ewan... anche se non potevi vedermi. Ci sono sempre stato."###  
  
  
Il tessuto del sogno si stava lacerando..  
 _[ No, non ancora, non mi voglio svegliare adesso! ]_  
 _[ Voglio restare tra le sue braccia! ]  
_ Ma ormai il sonno era perso, svanito, il presente lo stava reclamando, e Matthias aprì gli occhi;  
la luce nella stanza era smorzata dalla tenda parzialmente tirata, ma infastidì lo stesso la sua vista, così li richiuse  e rimase steso sul divano.  
Gli sembrava d’essersi svegliato da un sonno lungo un’eternità… e si sentiva felice.  
Ancora non aveva trovato spiegazione a quei suoi sogni, e forse era pazzo, forse il suo era un delirio, ma non gli importava... bisognava preoccuparsi delle cose che rendono tristi, non del contrario. Finché fossero continuati lui li avrebbe accolti, curioso, felice, impaziente di tuffarsi in quel mondo lontano.  
Si stiracchiò soddisfatto, ancora un po' assonnato, e altre sensazioni riaffiorarono alla sua mente: di carezze e labbra sulla sua pelle, e di una frase sussurrata.  
[ _Keith!_ ]  
Si sfiorò la bocca con a punta delle dita; forse anche quello era stato un sogno... ma in caso contrario…  
...aveva detto a Keith _'tu mi piaci’,_ e lui aveva risposto...aveva risposto…  
Il suo cuore stava battendo forte, al ricordo di se stesso in quei momenti… era una memoria tanto dolce da fare male.  
Dicono che da ubriachi si fanno cose che non si farebbero mai da sobri.  
Dicono che l'alcol trasformi le persone.  
Sì, forse sì... ma solo perché sfoca le paure e permette loro di comportarsi davvero sinceramente, di essere se stesse senza finzioni, o indugi.  
Quei baci lui li aveva desiderati. Aveva desiderato la vicinanza, l'abbraccio, in quei momenti gli avrebbe concesso tutto di sé, lo sapeva…   
...e l'idea lo terrorizzò.  
Provare simili emozioni… non andava bene, non era normale. Non ci doveva nemmeno pensare!  
Sarebbe stato meglio evitare Keith per un po'... almeno per riuscire a fare un po' di ordine nei propri pensieri, per capire quello che gli stava succedendo.  
\-- _Succede che ti sei innamorato, genio che non sei altro! Non sei tu quello che crede ai colpi di fulmine?_ \--  
Gli fece notare la sua coscienza, con allegra franchezza.  
Matthias balzò a sedere, con gli occhi spalancati e improvvisamente sveglissimo.  
Ma da dove... da dove gli venivano simili idee? Vero che credeva nei colpi di fulmine, ma vero anche che Keith era _leggermente_ diverso dalla persona che lui poteva avere in mente.  
E soprattutto era anche _leggermente_ del sesso sbagliato.  
 Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male, per niente, e poi lui era sempre stato di mentalità aperta, ma quando le cose ti capitano di persona la prospettiva cambia. Non aveva mai pensato, proprio _mai,_ di potersi innamorare di un uomo… così in fretta poi!  
Ma gli stava davvero succedendo una cosa simile? Proprio a lui?  
Impossibile... se gli fossero piaciuti i ragazzi se ne sarebbe accorto prima, avrebbe avuto qualche avvisaglia, no?  
Comunque... dov'era Keith? Era già andato via, senza aspettare il suo risveglio? Ma aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto con lui, gli aveva detto...  
Matthias chinò la testa con un sospiro, comprendendo tutto.  
E poi sorrise.  
Okay.  
Okay, va bene.  
Era definitivamente innamorato.  
  
"Finalmente! Buongiorno!"  
Dalla soglia della cucina, colui che aveva appena scoperto essere l'oggetto del suo affetto, lo stava guardando. Scalzo, con la camicia tirata fuori dai pantaloni e le maniche arrotolate sugli avambracci, e una tazza rossa tra le mani, da cui bevve un sorso, solo per poi fare una smorfia.  
"Questi tè in bustina non sanno di niente. Te ne porterò un po' dei miei, vedrai che differenza. Del Russian Caravan... dell’Assam… magari del Keemun, che è il mio preferito. E del Chai miscelato da me in persona. Allora, come va?"  
Matthias lo guardava senza parole.  
Diavolo… era vero ciò che aveva detto sua nonna un paio di giorni prima: era bello sul serio, chissà perché se ne accorgeva solo ora.  
"Matthias, ehi?"  
Keith andò nella sua direzione e si accucciò sui talloni accanto a lui, posando la tazza sul tavolino.  
"Sì, sì, va tutto bene."  
Si affrettò a dire, con tutta la convinzione di cui era capace.  
"Niente mal di testa?"  
"No, no."  
"Meno male, allora! - Keith si rimise in piedi e fece un cenno con la testa, rivolto alla cucina - Hai fame? Ti preparo due toast?"  
"In effetti sì, ho un po' di fame. Faccio colazione volentieri."  
L'altro lo guardò per un attimo e poi rise divertito.  
"Colazione? Merenda! Ma non hai visto che ore sono, Matt?"  
  
Occhiata titubante all'orologio.  
Le quattro e mezza passate.  
"Volevo svegliarti, stamattina, ma dormivi così bene che ho pensato di lasciarti stare. Ma pare che più che di sonno si trattasse di letargo."  
Keith sparì di nuovo in cucina, e poco dopo Matthias lo seguì; lo osservò mentre versava nel lavandino il proprio tè, lamentandosi ancora una volta della sua totale mancanza di sapore, brontolando che la vendita di scialbi tè in bustina avrebbe dovuto essere proibita, nel regno di Sua Maestà, e magari in tutto il Commonwealth, e poi mentre preparava due tramezzini e li infilava nel tostapane. La televisione era accesa su un canale musicale, il volume disattivato.  
"Temo di aver ficcato un po' il naso qui dentro, oggi... spero che non ti dispiaccia. Tra l'altro hai quasi finito il caffè, l'ho segnato sulla lavagnetta."  
  
Perché stava usando tutta quella disinvoltura, quasi eccessiva? Perché si stava comportando come se nulla fosse accaduto? Il giorno prima gli aveva detto di amarlo, e lo aveva baciato… doveva avere un significato, no?  
A meno che non avesse scherzato.  
No, no, no... una cosa simile non poteva essere vera. E se lo fosse stata non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato; se aveva voluto prendersi gioco di lui in quel modo allora non avrebbe mai più voluto vederlo, né parlargli; soprattutto dal momento che aveva capito di provare veramente dei sentimenti tanto forti verso di lui. Forse ancora un po' confusi, forse incerti, ma inconfondibili.  
Matthias si sedette e fissò le proprie mani sul tavolo, come se le vedesse per la prima volta.  
C'era anche un'altra possibilità, e cioè che si fosse sognato tutto, mentre si trovava in quel territorio  neutrale tra la coscienza e il sonno, quando, con le difese abbassate, meglio si possono comprendere i desideri e le paure, e ammettere i desideri.  
Se ciò era vero... se si era immaginato tutto... chissà quanto avrebbe riso di lui Keith.  
Chissà quanto avrebbe riso chiunque.  
  
[ _E dimmi qualcosa, accidenti! Fammi capire! Sei così difficile da interpretare_...]  
  
"Sei sempre così pensieroso appena sveglio?"  
Scherzò Keith,  occupando la sedia accanto alla sua.  
"No... io, di solito... mi è solo venuta in mente una cosa."  
[ _Pensieroso? Hai appena messo a soqquadro la mia vita, ribaltando una delle poche certezze che avevo su me stesso. Come dovrei essere? ]_  
Keith sorrise.  
Sorrise, ma, sembrò a Matthias, con un fondo lontano, appena percepibile, di tristezza; così lieve che forse in realtà non c'era nemmeno.  
"Beh... sei sveglio e stai bene, quindi ora posso salutarti."  
"Cosa? Dove vai?'"  
L'altro alzò un dito verso il soffitto.  
"A casa mia."  
"Ma di già?"  
"Di già? Guarda che sono ventiquattr'ore che siamo assieme!"  
Gli fece notare Keith con il suo tono brillante  
...e lui non poté fare a meno di notare il luccichio dei suoi occhi.  
"Però... però io ho ne ho dormite quasi sedici! Non sono stato molto di compagnia! Così visto che adesso… visto che è domenica, c'è ancora tempo, e... - perfetto, gli si stava pure ingarbugliando la lingua; stava facendo una figura da... da imbecille, ecco - Scusa, magari hai altro da fare."  
  
Concluse infine, incrociando strette le braccia al petto e abbassando gli occhi, sicuro di non essersi mai sentito tanto in imbarazzo.  
  
"Davvero vuoi che resti?"  
"Mi piacerebbe."  
Confermò Matt con un filo di voce.  
"D'accordo, allora. Immagino che questo voglia dire che non faccio poi schifo, come vicino."  
Rialzò lo sguardo come fulminato.  
"Ma che cosa dici?"  
"Beh, la prima volta che siamo incontrati tu ti stavi augurando che io non fossi un rompiscatole, giusto? Se mi inviti a rimanere presumo di aver passato l'esame. "  
"Quel giorno stavo… ragionando ad alta voce, dicevo per dire! Non ti sei offeso, vero?"  
"Se mi fossi offeso adesso non sarei qui."  
"E… e sei felice di esserci?"  
Oh Dio, glielo stava chiedendo veramente? Dove stava portando il discorso?  
"Riesco a immaginare poche cose che potrebbero rendermi più felice"  
  
[ _Pensaci, Matt... vuoi davvero continuare? Ti stai avventurando in un territorio che non conosci... e Keith sta usando parole così facili da fraintendere..._ ]  
  
"Per esempio?"  
  
Ora si guardavano negli occhi, legati stretti, catturati.   
... niente di cui aver paura… fiducia, soltanto quella, avvicinandosi l'uno all'altro un passo dopo l'altro, chiedendo il reciproco permesso per aggiungere un'altra parola a quel discorso.  
...se saltiamo, saltiamo assieme...  
...se ci fermiamo, ci fermiamo assieme...  
"Per esempio continuare a stare qui. E stare con te."  
Matthias si inumidì le labbra, sentendo una sete arsa e improvvisa.  
"Perché?"  
"Sono io che chiedo a te perché lo vuoi sapere."  
  
         _...se saltiamo...  
_  
"Perché… mi piaci, Keith."  
Riuscì a dirgli, in un solo imbarazzato e liberatorio respiro.  
"Lo so... me lo hai già detto."  
C'erano parole non dette, implicate in quella semplice frase, e Matt le colse tutte quante.  
Le mani gli tremarono: non era stata immaginazione.  
Cosa stava per succedere? Lo sapeva, e tremò ancora di più, d'emozione e aspettativa.  
"Matthias, credi di poter accettare ciò che sto per dirti?"  
"Posso accettare qualunque cosa… qualunque cosa se sei sincero."  
"Ti amo."  
E sporgendosi in avanti, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò.   
  
    _...saltiamo assieme..._  
   
  
Keith non era più Keith.  
E non era nemmeno Edgard.  
Era solo un'anima che finalmente si spogliava da un dolore sordo a cui era tanto abituata da considerarlo normale, parte integrante del proprio essere, componente naturale e inscindibile dell'esistenza.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene... non avrebbe più commesso errori.  
Non un'altra volta, non li avrebbe ripetuti, lo avrebbe difeso veramente.  
A qualunque costo, non avrebbe mai ferito Matthias.  
Matthias, che gli cingeva il collo con le braccia, perso, assorbito, volontariamente imprigionato in quel bacio lungo, lento.  
Era dolce la sua bocca.  
Erano dolci le loro bocche unite e i respiri confusi.  
Ed erano dolci le loro bocche anche quando si separarono appena, i loro occhi specchiati gli uni negli altri, i loro visi arrossati e caldi.  
Erano finiti giù dalle sedie, inginocchiati per terra. Quando era successo, esattamente? Non se ne erano nemmeno accorti..  
"Ti amo, Keith – sospirò Matt, stringendosi più forte a lui – è successo tutto così in fretta che non so spiegarmelo, ma sono le uniche parole che riesco a trovare per definire quello che provo. Non è troppo presto per dirlo, vero?"  
"No, certo che no. Non per noi."  
E gli sollevò il volto verso il proprio, tracciandone i contorni con piccoli baci lievi, bevendo come nettare l'espressione beata di Matthias, e poi tornò sulla sua bocca, e si unirono ancora, desiderosi e impazienti, come fiori capaci di bucare l'asfalto pur di poter sbocciare.  
  
***  
  
"Che diamine stai facendo?"  
Rain sobbalzò alla voce di Jael. Accidenti a lui e a quando mascherava di proposito la propria aura.  
 "Ah....ehm... beh, il mio mestiere, no? Siamo Custodi, giusto? Guardiani... quindi guardo."  
"Già, guardiani, non guardoni."  
Puntualizzò Jael, dando appena un'occhiata alla finestra dimensionale aperta dal suo collega, dentro alla quale si vedevano Keith e Matthias esplorare con mani e bocche quella che era la loro appena nata relazione.  
Sospirò, e si apprestò a chiudere quel passaggio.  
"Aspetta! - protestò Rain - Non puoi, abbiamo delle responsabilità... stanno... stanno bruciando i toast, ecco! E se scoppia un incendio? Dobbiamo essere pronti a intervenire!"  
"Rain?"  
"Sì?"  
"Non ti sopporto più."  
E a un cenno della sua mano la finestra sparì, restituendo ai due ragazzi la loro privacy.  
  
  
  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
**    
Capitolo 5  
   
   
[ _Quasi… quasi non ci credo_.]  
Pensò Matthias.  
La destra di Keith, fra i suoi capelli, gli accarezzava la nuca, e poi il collo, seguiva con la punta delle dita la linea della sua spina dorsale, e si spostava di nuovo, andava a tracciare i contorni del suo orecchio; con il braccio libero lo cingeva con una forza tale da troncargli il respiro, già consumato da un bacio che sembrava non voler finire mai.  
Poi Keith lo circondò con entrambe le braccia, stringendolo ancor di più, avviluppandolo come volesse fondersi con lui e non lasciarlo andare più.  
Non era mai stato stretto con tanta forza, con tanto… possesso, e si accorse di quanto fosse diverso essere abbracciato da un uomo, più alto e grande di lui, piuttosto che da una ragazza, trovarsi contro un petto ampio e piatto, cingendo spalle più larghe delle sue. Eppure…  
Eppure la sensazione gli era familiare. Il calore, la dolcezza e la passione che provava, il senso di sicurezza, armonia, completezza…  
Tornare a casa, ecco cos’era quell’abbraccio.  
  
La bocca di Keith era calda, caldissima, forse per via del tè fumante che stava bevendo fino a poco prima, o forse era solo una sensazione che il suo corpo stava amplificando alla follia, così come stava avvenendo con ogni stimolo che gli riversava addosso, e che lo trascinava via da se stesso.  
Quella lingua morbida aveva rapito la sua, e l'aveva trascinata in una danza che non gli consentiva tregua, e lui non ne voleva, e che non  credeva di poter ballare così bene, con così tanto trasporto.  
Le labbra di Keith si staccarono dalle sue, viaggiarono sulla sua mandibola, scendendo lente lungo il collo, e poi là si fermarono, sulla giugulare, che quell'amante inaspettato prese a mordicchiare, a succhiare, e a baciare profondamente, sensualmente come si stesse nutrendo di lui.  
Matthias gettò la testa indietro e ansimò, sbattendo gli occhi; se bastava solo quello per farlo sentire così, per far tremare ogni suo muscolo e piroettare il suo cuore, confondergli la vista e le idee, cosa sarebbe successo quando... quando...   
"Keith..."  
Sussurrò, raddrizzando il capo e poggiando la guancia sui capelli del suo compagno; voleva poterlo toccare, stringere a sua volta; morderlo, leccarlo, succhiarlo... esplorarlo come una terra appena conquistata, anche se in realtà era stato Keith a conquistare lui, e scoprire ogni segreto, ogni valle e ogni rilievo del suo corpo, mille volte.   
Gli infilò le mani sotto la camicia, la sua carezza era al tempo stesso famelica e incerta; sfiorava la sua pelle e poi afferrava i suoi muscoli, per assicurarsi della concretezza di Keith, che tutto fosse reale, e non stesse accadendo solo nella sua fantasia.  Scivolò così, mani come ragni, sulla schiena, sul suo petto, lungo lo stomaco, il ventre piatto, e poi sui fianchi...  
Keith affondò più profondamente la bocca nel suo collo, sussultando.  
Matthias continuò a disegnare cerchi con le dita su di lui, che reagì torcendosi, soffiando fiato caldo contro la sua carne.  
Matt si fermò, e rifletté per un momento.  
  
"Soffri il solletico?"  
Sussurrò.  
"No."  
Rispose noncurante Keith, spostandosi fino all'altro lato del suo collo.  
"Soffri il solletico!"  
Esclamò invece deliziato Matthias, ridendo e stuzzicandolo di nuovo, questa volta deliberatamente.  
"Matt! No-no-no... per favore!"  
"Sì-sì-sì, invece! È divertente!"  
  
Keith era più grande e forte di lui, no? Se avesse voluto gli sarebbe stato facile svincolarsi e togliersi le sue mani di dosso, e invece non lo stava facendo... quindi non gli spiaceva poi del tutto, la sua piccola, innocente tortura.  
Così, tra le proprie risate e quelle miste a minacce di vendetta di Keith, infine, senza sapere come, lo inchiodò al pavimento. Solo allora smise, e rimase immobile su di lui, con le mani ferme sui suoi fianchi ancora scossi.  
  
"E ora che vorresti fare?"  
  
Chiese Keith, con un sorriso predatorio, diverso da tutti gli altri che gli aveva rivolto, fissandolo; Matthias lo guardò a sua volta, ammaliato, come sorpreso dalla fine del gioco.  
Sorpreso, ma non dispiaciuto, forse solo un poco spaventato.  
Si chinò lentamente per baciare di nuovo Keith, che chiuse gli occhi, stringendogli con delicatezza il viso fra le mani.  
  
Quando si separarono Matthias cominciò a sbottonargli a poco a poco la camicia, impaziente di poter vedere ciò che fino a poco prima aveva toccato, ma anche determinato a far durare tutto il più a lungo possibile. Che buffo, si sentiva come un bambino che stesse spacchettando il regalo di natale più atteso, quello che si tiene da parte per ultimo per poterlo gustare ancora di più.  
Si accorse che le dita gli tremavano un po' e si sforzò di controllarle, per non mostrare quanto terribilmente  emozionato fosse.  
Molto, molto più della prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore... quella non era stata nulla a confronto: non si era sentito così vivo, allora, così esaltato, inebriato, così spaventato e felice di esserlo. Guardava Keith, accaldato ed eccitato, affamato di maggior vicinanza, di maggiore unione, di sentirselo addosso, dappertutto.  
Dopo appena una settimana era possibile provare un bisogno tanto forte di qualcuno? Un desiderio così totale, perché dettato dall'amore, non solo dalla carnalità.  
Amicizia... amore… Keith aveva bruciato ogni tappa nel suo cuore, in modo inesorabile, ma senza prepotenza; lo aveva fatto come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se non ci fosse neanche un momento da poter sprecare. Era entrato in lui, nella sua vita, nei suoi pensieri, muovendosi a suo agio, come se gli appartenessero.  
E come se lui appartenesse a loro.  
Una remota ondata di nostalgia si fece sentire nel retro del suo cuore, a malapena distinguibile da un sussurro dell'inconscio: il tempo... il tempo sembra essere sempre troppo poco...  
Le rivelazioni sembrano avvenire sempre troppo tardi.   
Ma non quella volta. Non quella.  
  
Il petto di Keith era nudo di fronte a lui, e il suo alzarsi e abbassarsi nel respiro quasi lo ipnotizzò. Matthias lo cosparse di baci, aggrappato alle sue spalle; assaggiò tutto quanto poteva, respirò l'odore della sua pelle, che conservava un vago sentore di acqua di colonia, non lasciò intatto nemmeno un centimetro.   
Restò qualche istante con la guancia contro di lui, e gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Sento battere il tuo cuore."  
Gli disse in un soffio.  
"Meno male. Mi sarei preoccupato del contrario."  
Matt fece di nuovo scivolare le proprie mani lungo i suoi fianchi, solleticandoli.  
"Adesso conosco il tuo punto debole, e stai certo che ne approfitterò."  
Promise, sorridendogli con un'innocenza del tutto seducente.  
"Se te lo permetterò."  
E, con una mossa improvvisa, Keith Wilbourn ribaltò le loro posizioni.  
  
Le loro erezioni premettero l'una contro l'altra e Matthias sentì il proprio viso infiammarsi ancora di più.  
"E ora che vorresti fare?"  
Ripeté la domanda che solo poco prima Keith aveva fatto a lui, con l'unica differenza che la sua voce era impercettibilmente scossa. Non che avesse paura... non proprio.  
"Mangiarti."  
Promise Keith, strusciandosi su di lui e rubandogli un miagolio.  
Si chinò, prendendo tra i denti il gancio della cerniera della sua maglia, e cominciò a tirarlo verso il basso.  
Arrivato al fondo gliela fece sfilare, e lo distese di nuovo sulla schiena.  
Il pavimento, sotto, era freddo, ma Matt non se ne accorse nemmeno, anzi, sentiva un tale caldo da non desiderare altro che liberarsi di tutti i vestiti che gli rimanevano addosso.  
Keith giocò con i suoi capezzoli rosei, tormentandoli con la lingua e succhiandoli come se sul serio lo volesse mangiare, godendosi gli ansiti indifesi che riceveva in cambio, e, lasciandogli una scia di baci umidi lungo lo sterno e lo stomaco, scese fino a tuffarsi nel suo ombelico, invadendolo.  
  
Matthias trasalì alla sensazione di quella carezza bagnata, vellutata, insistente e profonda, e trasalì una volta di più sentendo  Keith armeggiare con i bottoni dei suoi jeans... uno dopo l'altro li aprì, e quando ebbe finito infilò la mano dentro la patta.  
Quel toccò gli strappò un breve grido soffocato, e del tutto abbandonato alle proprie sensazioni mosse il bacino, cercando maggior contatto; rabbrividì come se fossero pelle a pelle anche se c'erano ancora gli slip a separare la mano dell'altro dal suo pene indurito.  
Non si era mai sentito così totalmente in balia di qualcuno; ora tremava, tra smarrimento, confusione e desiderio; il fiato gli si era fatto corto e temeva che il cuore gli sarebbe davvero esploso in un milione di piccoli pezzi luccicanti.  
"Keith..."  
"Ti amo."  
Rispose lui, parlandogli nella pancia e massaggiandogli i genitali in un modo tale da farlo gemere e allargare di più le gambe.  
  
Keith lo voleva liberare da tutta quella opprimente e inutile stoffa di troppo, ammirare il suo corpo, scaldarlo, possederlo, non lasciargli neanche abbastanza fiato per respirare, sciogliere quei muscoli sottili che si stavano tendendo, frementi sotto di lui.  
"Stai tranquillo, Matt..."  
Sussurrò roco, e cercò di finire di spogliarlo, strattonando con impazienza, e inutilmente, jeans e slip assieme per toglierglieli.  
"Keith, senti... questa per me... voglio dire, io non ho mai…"   
In risposta alzò il viso verso di lui e gli sorrise.   
"Bene, nemmeno io."  
E decidendo che un bacio sarebbe stata una buona rassicurazione, abbandonò per un attimo i tentativi di denudarlo e ripercorse alla rovescia la strada che aveva fatto per giungere fino lì, puntando alla bocca così desiderabile del suo tesoro.  
"Oh! Ma io credevo che tu... davvero è anche per te la prima volta con un ragazzo?"  
"Mmhhh... - alzò le labbra dalla sua pelle, pronto ad avventarsi sulla sua meta con espressione sognante – a dire il vero il mio era un discorso più in generale."  
"Che coosa?!?!?"  
Appoggiandosi sui gomiti, Matthias sorpreso scattò in avanti e la sua adorabile, ma non esattamente morbida, fronte entrò in diretta collisione con l'elegante profilo di Keith.  
  
"OUCH!"  
Esclamò, coprendosi il naso con le mani, mentre una serie di stelline gli lampeggiarono davanti agli occhi ed il dolore rimbalzava fino al lato opposto del suo cranio.  
"Oddio! Keithscusaminonl'hofattoapposta!! Ti ho fatto male? Fammi vedere!"  
Sembrava che lo stupore di poco prima fosse stato accantonato a favore della preoccupazione.  
"Sto bene, sto bene."  
"Ma sanguini!"  
Esclamò Matt angosciato, dopo avergli scostato le mani dal viso e avere dato un'occhiata.  
"Poco. Comunque è tutto intero, o almeno così pare."  
Diagnosticò Keith tastandosi con circospezione, una piccola smorfia sulle labbra.  
Matthias strisciò via da sotto di lui e si alzò, aiutandolo poi a tirarsi su prendendolo per un braccio.  
"Ecco, ho combinato un disastro, non ne faccio una buona!...stai qui, siediti, fermo così... io cerco del ghiaccio... intanto tieni quest'asciugamano."  
  
Keith, intenerito dai tentativi infermieristici di Matthias, lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio mentre questi frugava rumorosamente e nervosamente nel freezer. Sospirando silenzioso si disse che, se disastro c'era stato, era stato lui a causarlo, con una certa frase di troppo.  
Se avesse solo immaginato la reazione e il panico che ne sarebbero seguiti...  
  
"Ecco qui!"  
Matthias tornò da lui con alcuni cubetti avvolti in un tovagliolo, e gli premette l'improvvisata borsa del ghiaccio sulla fronte, provvedimento esagerato per quelle due gocce di sangue che perdeva.  
Era tanto desolato da essere sull'orlo di piangere istericamente, e le emozioni che stava provando si riflettevano con fin troppa chiarezza sul suo viso e nei suoi gesti.  
  
"Matthias, calmanti..."  
"Guarda cosa ho fatto..."  
"Matt, davvero, non è niente. "  
"...e ho rovinato tutto!"  
  
Esclamò, stridulo.  
Keith d'impulso lo prese per i fianchi e lo fece sedere sulle proprie ginocchia, e, tenendogli un braccio intorno alla vita, gli parlò come si fa con un bambino che ha bisogno di essere consolato.  
"No, Matt, non hai rovinato nulla, va bene anche così. Stai tranquillo... è andata come è andata, per questa volta. Non c'è da preoccuparsi. Anzi, fa quasi ridere, non ti pare?"  
"Avevo già notato che il tuo senso dell'umorismo lascia a desiderare, ma non credevo fino a questo punto."  
Replicò Matt, appena un po' più calmo, tamponando con l'angolo di un fazzoletto le narici del 'ferito', che sorrise in quel suo abituale modo un po' ambiguo.  
"E pensare che prima avevo creduto che ti avrei tranquillizzato, invece guarda qui cosa è successo..."  
"Ma stavi dicendo sul serio? Cioè, tu proprio non hai mai..."  
Il viso di Matt si era fatto di un bel colorito rosso-fiamma-imbarazzo.  
"Beh, forse è più esatto dire che... è _una vita_ che non lo faccio - _Uhm, magari è vero che il mio sense of humour è da sotterrare_  - E sembrerebbe che nemmeno oggi sia la volta buona."  
"L'oggi non è ancora finito."  
Rispose con fermezza Matthias, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Però tu sei troppo agitato.  Me ne sono accorto, prima, ma speravo di riuscire a calmarti, in qualche modo; invece ora lo sei ancora di più... e così proprio non va bene. Lasciamo stare, per ora."  
"Ma Keith! Non trattarmi come…"  
"Come se ti amassi? Mi dispiace, ma è l'unico modo che conosco. Non voglio che tu ti penta di quello che stavamo per fare. Se io sbagliassi ora potrei davvero rovinare tutto; sei troppo importante, non posso permettermi errori. Se noi... se noi facessimo l'amore ora, e tu poi cambiassi idea all'ultimo momento, io non riuscirei a fermarmi comunque. Capisci cosa intendo? Continuerei anche se tu mi chiedessi di smettere... e così ti farei male, nel corpo e nell'anima, tu mi odieresti e io ti perderei. Ecco perché non possiamo andare avanti adesso."  
"Io non cambierò idea!"  
Esclamò Matthias, stringendo una mano sul petto nudo di Keith.  
"Ne sei sicuro?"  
Gli chiese fissandolo, serio, premendo le proprie mani su quella di lui.  
"Io... io credo di sì."  
"Lo vedi? - sorrise - Credere non basta. Non a me, e non per una cosa così importante."  
"E quindi che vuoi fare?"  
"Aspettare, solo un po'. Domani devo andare via, sarò a Berlino per lavoro, per cinque giorni. Avrai tempo per rifletterci, per calmarti e accettare questo rapporto.  Se quando tornerò vorrai andare fino in fondo, allora non ci fermeremo più, lo prometto. Se invece avrai dei dubbi, se avrai rivisto il tuo parere… allora dovrò fare tutto ciò che posso per conquistarti."  
"Non penso che questo sarà necessario."  
Keith non rispose,  si inumidì un pollice e glielo strofinò delicatamente su una guancia.  
"Guarda qui, sono persino riuscito a macchiarti di sangue."  
Matthias posò il ghiaccio sul tavolo e passò le dita tra i capelli inumiditi di Keith.  
"Io so già che mi mancherai"  
  
Gli disse, scivolandogli contro, cingendogli il collo con le braccia.  
Che strano il potere che aveva su di lui, di farlo sentire ancora più incerto del solito e al tempo stesso più sicuro e forte... lo confondeva così tanto da rubargli tutte le parole, perché nessuna sembrava adeguata a esprimere le sue sensazioni.  
L'amore è un sentimento complicato.  
Imprevedibile.  
Non ti dice 'sto arrivando', ma ti coglie di sorpresa.  
Certe volte, poi, proprio non arriva, e lui, che non si era mai davvero innamorato, _prima_ , aveva temuto che potesse un giorno diventare troppo tardi per imparare ad amare.  
Era una paura ridicola, forse, visto quant’era giovane, eppure esisteva. Esisteva da quando, ragazzino, vedeva i suoi amici alle prese con cotte, primi appuntamenti, primi approcci sessuali, e lui si sentiva dubbioso e disinteressato… _solo_ , ma privo del desiderio di stare con qualcuno. E la sua paura era aumentata, dopo il fallimentare tentativo con la sua unica ragazza, con la quale aveva tentato di essere tenero, espansivo, appassionato… ma i gesti che avrebbero dovuto essere spontanei e sinceri apparivano solo come misere recite.  
 _E se l’amore non dovesse mai arrivare_ , si era chiesto, _che razza di persona diventerò?_  
 _Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?_  
  
E invece, l'amore era arrivato: aveva la camicia sbottonata e stropicciata che gli pendeva sulle spalle, un'eccitazione bruciante tra le gambe che avrebbe dovuto calmarsi per conto suo,  il naso che aveva appena smesso di sanguinare, e lui gli sedeva in braccio, con i pantaloni slacciati e la pelle ancora umida della sua saliva.  
"Avevi ragione, sai? Fa un po' ridere."  
"Vero? E pensa che poteva anche andare peggio."  
"Peggio di così?"  
Chiese scettico Matthias, scostandosi appena quel che bastava per guardarlo in faccia.  
"Beh, per esempio avrei potuto essere emofiliaco."  
"Keith!"  
"Oppure avresti potuto colpire un po' più sotto e demolirmi gli incisivi."  
"Ma piantala!"  
"O poteva precipitare un aereo e colpire direttamente questo palazzo."  
"Dio! Ma esiste un modo per farti tacere, quando fai così?"  
"Perché non ci provi?"  
Matthias sorrise come un gatto.  
"Uhhm... faccio un tentativo."  
Disse, prima di procedere.  
  
..."Il solletico no! Matt!!...ah ah! Non intendevo questo! Basta ti prego!”  
  
 

***

  
Tempo prima, tanto tempo prima, gli avevano detto un sacco di cose.  
Che era un miscredente.  
Che era un empio.  
La macchia nella reputazione del suo casato.  
L'erba maligna da estirpare.  
Ma quelle parole non l'avevano mai ferito, non potevano farlo perché appartenevano al torto.  
Non gli era importato...  
Non gli era importato di quello che pensavano gli altri, perché lui possedeva un felicità che nessuno avrebbe potuto portargli via, una felicità pura e incontaminata dal fango del mondo, e fino a che essa fosse durata nulla di male poteva accadere.  
Quanto ottimismo, e quante illusioni.  
Sarebbe stato meglio non nutrire alcun sogno, così almeno si sarebbe potuto risparmiare il dolore di vederlo infranto.  
Perché la sorte non è gentile... non lo è mai.  
E il cielo guarda, indifferente come sempre; troppo in alto, lontano dagli uomini per poterli comprendere. O forse troppo in alto per poterli anche solo vedere.  
Quale dio, o dei, avrebbe dovuto pregare, nella sua vita passata?   
Sarebbe servito?  
E a che cosa, poi? A salvarli, forse?  
No, certo che no. Quindi perché pentirsi di non averlo fatto?  
Perché credere che le sue parole avrebbero potuto cambiare qualcosa?  
Ancora se lo chiedeva, dopo tutti quei secoli, anche se sapeva bene che la risposta era negativa.  
Per rinascere è necessario morire, ma perché per morire era stato necessario soffrire?  
Si era domandato, prima di chiudere gli occhi  sul se stesso-Edgard e su quella vita, se poteva esistere un posto che avrebbe concesso loro la felicità a cui avevano diritto, e che non avevano potuto riscuotere.   
Un luogo dove aver maggior fortuna.  
Adesso erano di nuovo assieme, e il posto... che fosse quello? Quello il tempo?  
Voleva crederlo, anche se gli era difficile credere in qualsiasi cosa.  
Non dopo quello che era successo, non dopo tutta l'ingiustizia che aveva... _che avevano_ dovuto subire.  
Però credeva nella persona che a Londra lo stava aspettando, e quello bastava.  
Bastava a placare dolore e rimpianto, bastava a dare un senso a quella seconda possibilità che aveva avuto in dono. Bastava per accettare almeno un po' il passato.  
E in tal caso sì, era quello il posto che avevano cercato; e allora, come diceva quella poesia:  
  _...fa’ che somigli al paradiso e sia la mia casa per sempre..._  
  
Seduto al bancone del bar dell’hotel, mandò giù l’ultimo sorso di whisky e subito fece un cenno al barista, spingendo il bicchiere verso di lui. Quello subito gli versò altro distillato, e gli lanciò uno sguardo di disapprovazione.  
Sì, certo… lo sapeva anche lui che gli tremavano le mani, ma non era certo per l’aver buttato giù un paio whisky. Tremavano per l’ingorgo di pensieri, per le mille domande che gli ronzavano in testa, per l’emozione, per la felicità, e per il terrore di perdere tutto ancora una volta. Tremavano da prima che iniziasse a bere, come il suo cuore tremava dal momento in cui aveva incrociato per la prima volta lo sguardo di Matthias.  
Il whisky serviva a calmarlo, ad anestetizzare i pensieri, le paure… ad accompagnarlo in un sonno senza sogni, che gli purificasse la mente, e lo rassicurasse.  
Sì, potevano essere liberi, in quel tempo, in quel luogo.  
Finalmente.  
   
Keith chiuse gli occhi.  
Tempo di fare nuove promesse; tempo di mantenere quelle antiche.  
A qualsiasi costo.  
 

  
 

  
   
 **Note:**  
   
 _Fa’ che somigli al paradiso e sia la mia casa per sempre_ è il verso di una bellissima e lunga poesia di Fernando Pessoa, intitolata… _‘In Un Paese d’Estate’_.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

#  In Un Paese d’Estate

**Capitolo 6**

 

 

####Edgard si svegliò con un fastidioso dolore alle tempie e la bocca così secca che la lingua gli si era completamente attaccata al palato; per di più nell'ultimo periodo aveva accumulato sonno arretrato, sicché era ancora stanco, assonnato e l'unico suo desiderio era di ficcare la testa sotto il cuscino, chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi di nuovo. Peccato che quel mal di testa glielo avrebbe di certo impedito.  
Si stiracchiò, rotolandosi sul materasso; al di fuori dell'isola di calore creata dal suo corpo il grande letto era freddo, e il contatto delle lenzuola fresche con la sua pelle lo risvegliò del tutto, rassegnandolo ad alzarsi.  
Indossò solo la veste blu che la sera prima aveva lasciato sulla cassapanca e si avvicinò al fuoco ormai languente nel camino; smosse i ciocchi e lo ravvivò un po', illuminando la stanza di una vivace luce rossastra, calda e morbida.  
Andò alla finestra e guardò fuori; non era ancora l'alba, il cielo cominciava appena a rischiararsi, a smorzare il buio, nemmeno gli uccelli si erano ancora svegliati. In tutto quel silenzio sentiva solo due rumori: quello delle fiamme e quello, più sottile, del respiro quieto e regolare di Ewan.  
Edgard si avvicinò al suo letto e vi sedette sul bordo.  
Il ragazzo dormiva su un fianco, abbracciando il cuscino, la sua bocca, che ancora conservava un delicato disegno infantile, era leggermente socchiusa; osservandolo sorrise.  
A vederlo così gli sembrava ancora più fragile, gli faceva del tutto dimenticare che aveva quasi diciotto anni, che era un adulto e non più un bambino... ma bambino lo aveva conosciuto, bambino lo aveva preso con sé, e tale a volte ancora gli sembrava. Gli evocava alla mente un profumato e morbido mazzo di gigli e rose, l'acqua fresca e dolce dei ruscelli in cui trovare sollievo d'estate,  l'erba bagnata di rugiada su cui è bello camminare scalzi, la tenerezza dei passeri curiosi che si posavano a volte sul davanzale della finestra, alla ricerca di un po' di cibo.  
Che razza di paragoni... però calzavano tutti a meraviglia.

  
"Chissà se è possibile volere troppo bene a una persona. Tu cosa ne dici, Ewan?"

  
Il suo servo non rispose, continuava a dormire e forse a sognare... non lo poteva sentire, e così lui poteva parlargli in libertà, seppure a voce così bassa che a malapena poteva udirla lui stesso.

  
"Hai detto di voler restare qui, e io ti ci terrei per sempre... ma non mi aspetto che tu sia al mio servizio per il resto dei miei giorni; forse, prima o poi, desidererai qualcosa di più. Vorrai una vita completamente tua, che sia proprietà di nessun altro. Sarebbe normale. Io quel giorno ti affrancherò, ti renderò libero di andare dove preferisci. Non sarebbe giusto trattenerti: pure se mi appartieni sei una persona, non un oggetto… ma il solo pensiero di una tale separazione già mi fa sentire la tua mancanza. Sono molto sciocco, vero?"

  
Si chinò su di lui per osservarlo più da vicino, e gli soffiò sul viso per scostargli una ciocca di capelli che vi ricadeva sopra. Ewan arricciò graziosamente il naso, ma non si svegliò.  
Oh, sì, era delizioso, incantevole... era una poesia dai versi perfetti.  
[ _Io vorrei..._ ]  
[ _Non lo so cosa voglio_. ]  
[ _Forse perdermi in te_. ]  
[ _Ci sono delle volte in cui mi lasci senza parole, come ora, anche se non fai nulla, stai solo dormendo e mi basta guardarti per sentirmi confuso..._ ]  
[ _Confuso e un po' ridicolo. Se apri gli occhi adesso, che faccio? Che scusa trovo per l'essere qui, a un fiato da te?  Cosa potrei mai dirti?_ ]  
Si rialzò con cautela e si mosse in silenzio, e dopo aver terminato di vestirsi attese il risveglio del suo valletto leggendo accanto al fuoco.  
  
Ewan svegliandosi strofinò la testa sul cuscino; attraverso le palpebre chiuse poteva già percepire la luce del mattino; restò disteso ancora qualche minuto, ad assaporare la sensazione di pace, e infine sedette sul letto stropicciandosi gli occhi, soddisfatto per il sonno piacevole e ristoratore di quella notte.

  
  "Buon giorno, Ewan."

  
... e poi, sentire come primo suono la voce bassa e musicale del suo padrone era il risveglio più bello  che potesse immaginare.  
No, a dir la verità... ce ne sarebbe stato uno ancora migliore, e il pensiero lo fece avvampare fin dentro alle ossa. Ormai  aveva capito benissimo che quanto nutriva per il suo signore andava oltre l’affetto e la gratitudine che gli doveva, ben oltre ogni sentimento avesse mai provato per chiunque altro. Era un sentimento che gli faceva desiderare di venire di nuovo stretto tra le sue braccia, poggiare la testa al suo petto e sentire la sua voce sussurrargli ancora una volta parole piene di dolcezza... ardeva di provare uno di quei baci descritti in certi libri che aveva letto... non uno solo, tanti... e poi potersi sciogliere contro di lui, contro il suo calore, contro la sua pelle nuda.

Sognava che lo toccasse come a volte si toccava lui, di nascosto, procurandosi un piacere solitario e amaro, che al culmine gli faceva salire un nodo in gola e le lacrime agli occhi, e che poi lo lasciva comunque insoddisfatto, triste e pieno di vergogna.  
E quel desiderio nuovo, improvviso, sfolgorante, gli faceva malissimo; mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di confessarglielo, di raccontargli quei suoi sogni e pensieri. E se lui ne fosse rimasto offeso? Disgustato? Se si fosse arrabbiato per quello sconfinare dell'affetto in un amore che era proibito, dalle leggi, dalla bibbia e, anche se questi ultimi lo avessero mai permesso, dal loro status sociale?  
Sì, Edgard aveva sempre badato molto poco, quasi per nulla, ai dettami provenienti dall'alto su quali avrebbero dovuto essere le regole morali, tanto che secondo alcuni si era già giocato l’anima e il perdono divino… ma forse quello sarebbe stato eccessivo anche per lui: il fatto che gli volesse bene non significava che potesse ricambiare, o solo accettare, quel tipo sentimenti.  
E allora... allora si sarebbe accontentato di quella vicinanza, se la sarebbe fatta bastare...  
"Buongiorno a voi, signore."  
... per quanto difficile potesse essere.  
  
Edgard si alzò e chiuse il libro.  
"Oggi è il primo giorno d'estate; l'aria del mattino è ancora fresca, ma non ci metterà molto a riscaldarsi. Ho voglia di fare una cavalcata, vieni con me?"  
"Oh, sì! Certo!"  
L'espressione sul suo viso fu tanto radiosa da incantare Edgard, facendogli per un momento dimenticare le fitte dolorose  nella sua testa.  Forse, anzi, l’aria aperta e frizzante avrebbe fatto diminuire il dolore.

  
  "Io comincio a scendere, allora. Ti attendo giù."  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il falco planò elegantemente, andando a  posarsi sull'avambraccio di Keith, coperto dalla protezione di cuoio.  
"Scusa, bello - disse, porgendogli un boccone di carne cruda – negli ultimi tempi ti ho trascurato."

  
"Questa è di sicuro l'ultima delle cose di cui ti dovresti preoccupare."  
  
Edgard non dovette nemmeno voltarsi a guardare chi avesse parlato.  
"Buona giornata anche a te, Thomas."  
Rispose, freddo e conciso quanto bastava per far capire di non desiderare una conversazione.  
"Vorrei parlarti, se non hai altro da fare. E pure se ce l'hai."  
"Mi stai già parlando, mi sembra."  
Edgard si voltò verso il gemello, ben immaginando  quale discorso lo attendeva, e desideroso di terminarlo al più presto, se proprio non lo poteva evitare.  
Thomas sospirò e si passò una mano fra i capelli, con un'aria di stentata condiscendenza.

  
"Sei sempre stato una persona di idee strane, fratello, sin da quando eravamo bambini... ma ora stai superando il limite."  
"Probabilmente il tuo concetto di strano non coincide con il mio."  
"Questo non mi interessa. Ormai è troppo tardi per cambiarti, è chiaro… Quello che davvero non sopporto è che nostro padre continui a dare maggior retta ai tuoi pareri che non ai miei."  
"Che cosa?!"

  
Edgard fu quasi sul punto di mettersi a ridere; rimise il falco nella voliera, guadagnando così qualche secondo per poter rispondere con un tono controllato.  
"Darebbe più ascolto _a me_ che a te, Thomas? Come l'ultima volta, riguardo alla condanna di quell'uomo? Davvero molto divertente."  
"Mi stavo riferendo ad altro, ma visto che sei entrato nel discorso... mi sono chiesto come mai tu non abbia subito mosso obiezioni sulla sentenza, bensì ti sia presentato soltanto il giorno successivo con quella richiesta di grazia. Chi ti aveva fatto cambiare idea? La risposta è ovvia, ci metterei la mano sul fuoco... scommetto che ne hai parlato a quel tuo servetto, vero?"  
"Quel _servetto_ sa leggere e scrivere meglio di te."  
L'espressione di Thomas si indurì, ma quella fu la sua unica reazione, e continuò a parlare ignorando il commento.  
"Gli racconti sempre troppe cose, gli concedi eccessiva familiarità... dev’essere stato lui a chiederti di intervenire, immagino per una specie di solidarietà fra gente di basso rango, e tu ti sei lasciato convincere. Ma di che mi stupisco, poi? Esiste forse qualcosa che tu gli abbia mai negato? Certe volte mi domando chi tra voi due sia davvero il padrone."  
"Bada, fratello..."  
"Per non parlare dal fatto che lo tieni a dormire nella tua stanza!"  
"Non sono certo l'unico ad avere un valletto nella propria camera. Ti spiacerebbe venire al dunque? Avevi detto che non era questo il discorso che volevi farmi."  
"Già... libero di comportarti come ti pare, dopotutto, per quel che mi riguarda. Ma almeno ti pregherei di non mettere più il naso negli affari del ducato."  
Le sopracciglia di Edgard schizzarono stupite verso l'alto.  
"Prego?"  
"Come ho detto, nell'amministrazione di terre e in ciò che riguarda i rapporti con gli altri casati, nostro padre ormai ascolta in primo luogo te. È una cosa che non riesco a sopportare, che provi più fiducia per un figlio indegno che lo contraddice, anziché per quello che lo segue e rispetta. Per cui, d'ora in poi, stanne fuori."  
  
Edgard questa volta rise di gusto, soprattutto per l'espressione mortalmente seria sul viso del suo gemello.

  
"Non costringermi a risponderti in modo volgare, Thomas."  
Disse, facendo per passare oltre suo fratello, che gli si parò davanti per bloccarlo.  
"Anche se tu mi sei maggiore, seppure di molto poco, è a me che dovrebbe giustamente spettare questo feudo in eredità. _Io_ ho una condotta degna, _io_ mi sono sposato, _io_ ho dato un erede al nostro casato, non mi farò portare via ciò che è mio diritto da un fratello forte solo del fatto di avere visto la luce una manciata di minuti prima di me."  
"Ma senti che disinteressato discorso di amore filiale. Se, come sei convinto, nostro padre ascolti me più di te, non credo proprio che lo faccia solo per una questione di primogenitura, è troppo intelligente per ragionare in un modo tanto semplicistico. In quanto al fatto che l'avere un erede dovrebbe darti dei diritti maggiori dei miei... potrei sposarmi anch’io, Thomas, che ne dici? E i miei figli, anche se più giovani, avrebbero la precedenza sui tuoi, in una futura successione. Sai bene che, nel momento in cui decidessi di prendere moglie, non impiegherei più di un giorno a trovare una consorte. Una nobile e ricca consorte."  
  
I due si fissarono, Thomas con lo sguardo furente e le sopracciglia aggrottate, Edgard con il sorriso più falso del mondo sulle labbra. Una cosa di cui erano certi entrambi era che la tensione fra loro prima o poi sarebbe scoppiata: la gelosia e l'astio che erano nati nel corso degli anni nel cuore di Thomas si erano espansi fino a raggiungere quello di Edgard, che reagiva all'ostilità con freddezza, con un certo sprezzo, ma senza mai perdere la calma.  
Una cosa che, nemmeno a dirlo, irritava ancora di più suo fratello.

  
"Chiudiamo qui la questione, Thomas, prima di rovinarmi questa giornata."  
  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Maledizione a suo fratello e ai suoi spocchiosi discorsi... era anche riuscito a fargli aumentare il mal di testa. Si fermò per un attimo, chiudendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi la fronte e le tempie; forse sarebbe bastata dell'acqua fresca, e sdraiarsi un po' all'ombra. Già, se si fosse rilassato sarebbe passato tutto in fretta.  
"Padrone! Eccomi!"  
Oh, Ewan... perfetto, aveva già preparato i cavalli.  
"Signore, state bene? Siete pallidissimo."  
Preoccupazione nella sua voce, e apprensione nei suoi occhi.  
"Non è niente. Su, andiamo."  
"Ma..."  
 "Andiamo."  
  
**** **** **** **** 

  
[ _Che freddo. Eppure l'aria dovrebbe essere tiepida, il cielo è così azzurro e il sole tanto, troppo luminoso... non riesco a sopportarlo.  
E la testa, ancora. Che male. Pulsa, stringe, martella, esplode. Peggiora. È come se mi stessero piantando un picco d’armi fin nel cervello. Potessi me la strapperei.  
Il sorriso mi si è impiastricciato sulle labbra insieme a una smorfia tesa.  
E poi questo profumo dolciastro, stordente, ammorbante, di fiori… non lo senti, Ewan? No? Che mi succede? Parla più forte, io non ti capisco bene... c'è rumore nelle mie orecchie che copre la tua voce. Non ce la faccio più, la schiena mi si piega, non mi sorregge, ma non voglio tornare indietro.  
Ci fermiamo un po', mi stendo un momento, l'erba è alta e morbida, un buon materasso.  
Forse davvero non mi sento bene._

_È così forte il dolore che mi viene da vomitare, che non riesco a sopportare la luce.  
Ewan, ciò che mi stai dicendo somiglia un po' a un rimprovero, sai? Non fare quella faccia, sto qui per mezz'oretta e tutto mi passerà... magari anche il freddo, forse questo sole mi scalderà.  
Però, che sete. No... niente vino. Svuota la borraccia e riempila d'acqua al ruscello.  
Questo profumo è sempre più forte, ma s'è calmato almeno il rumore nella mia testa. Però i miei occhi sono così pesanti… ora che li ho chiusi non riesco più a riaprirli.  
Pesano, pesano.  
Di tutto il mio corpo sento solo il dolore... nient'altro._

_Il brusio dentro la mia testa è scomparso, ma ora ogni minimo rumore mi sembra insostenibile frastuono.  
Non mi muovo.  
Che freddo.  
Aiuto... ma non riesco a parlare. Perché?  
Aiuto, Ewan.  
Sei di nuovo qui? Ti sento vicino...  
Scusa se non rispondo al tuo richiamo, non ci riesco.  
Mi scuoti, mi chiami... no, non sto scherzando. Non scherzerei mai in questo modo. Non con te.  
Mi spiace farti preoccupare, scusami.  
Forse in effetti era meglio restare a casa, la prossima volta ti darò retta.  
L'acqua che tenti di farmi bere mi scivola lungo il mento, e poi sul collo, bagna la stoffa della mia tunica, però un poca riesce anche a scendere nella mia gola, dandole sollievo. Grazie.  
Panico nella tua voce? Urgenza? Forse paura.  
Non devi, è solo un sonno strano, sempre più avvolgente.  
Appiccicoso. Denso.  
Adesso il dolore è sparito, d'improvviso._

_Ha lasciato dietro di sé una pulsazione sorda, fastidiosa.  
La tua voce è sempre più lontana.  
Sta svanendo tutto il mondo...  
Resta solo il nauseante profumo dei fiori.  
Fiori raccolti, fiori morti.  
Che stia forse morendo anche io?  
Ma ho ancora tante cose da fare! E non voglio lasciarti...  
Però... tutto scivola via.  
Non riesco a oppormi.  
Me ne devo andare senza salutare nessuno, dunque?  
Ewan, io...  
...non riesco neanche più...  
...a pensare.  
......_ ] ####  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"Keith... ehi, dormi a occhi aperti?"  
Più che la voce della donna fu il suo lieve e insistente calciargli delicatamente la caviglia a richiamare la sua attenzione.  
"Scusa, ero distratto. Stavo pensando a una cosa... di molto tempo fa."  
"Avevi la stessa identica espressione assente di mio marito quando gli parlo della gestione dei titoli che abbiamo comprato. Quell'uomo non capisce niente di fondi bancari."  
"Beh, questo parla a suo favore, Monica."  
Commentò Keith, bevendo quel che restava del suo caffè prima che si freddasse del tutto.  
La donna ridacchiò, girandosi la fede al dito.  
"Vuoi sapere una cosa divertente sul mio maritino? Pensa che l’anno scorso si era convinto che tu fossi il mio amante! E forse un po’ lo è ancora... ehi, piano, ti ci vuoi strozzare, con quel caffè?"  
"Che cosa... che cosa credeva, scusa?'"  
Riuscì a chiedere lui, appena ebbe finito di tossire.  
"Beh, sai, il fatto che siamo andati diverse volte in trasferta assieme, e poi lavoriamo allo stesso progetto, e ci sentiamo spesso anche al di fuori del lavoro... È geloso! Non è carino?"  
"Non trovo _carino_ che un tale alto un metro e novanta e che pesa il doppio di me mi consideri un suo rivale; mi fa piacere avere tutte le ossa intere!"   
"Oh, via... siete quasi alti uguali, e sarà anche più grosso di te, ma tu hai vent’anni di meno, dovresti essere più in forma. E poi gliel'ho giurato che per me c'è solo lui!"  
"Pover'uomo."  
"Spiritoso."  
Keith si alzò con un vago sorriso.  
"Vado in camera mia, sono un po' stanco."

  
Monica gli augurò la buonanotte e ordinò un'altra porzione di dolce al cioccolato, del tutto ignara di quanta malinconia ci fosse sotto la facciata del suo scherzare.  
  
**** ****  ****   
  
Si lasciò scivolare nella vasca piena d'acqua calda e chiuse gli occhi, immergendosi fino al mento. Era una sensazione piacevole, rilassante; poteva sentire i muscoli sciogliersi a poco a poco, e lui nemmeno s’era accorto che fossero tanto contratti.

Ricordava ancora benissimo la sensazione fisica di perdere il contatto con il suo corpo, di smarrirsi come una fragile barca alla deriva in mezzo al mare. Nessun controllo.  
Non aveva idea di che gli fosse preso quel giorno; non gli era mai più capitato, né nella vita passata né in quella presente, e cercare i sintomi online qualche anno prima non gli aveva tolto il dubbio. Poteva essere stato un attacco di emicrania, forse… o l’avvisaglia di qualche malattia neurale che l’avrebbe colpito se fosse vissuto più a lungo… non che avesse importanza, saperlo non cambiava nulla.

Aveva davvero pensato di stare morendo, quel giorno.  
Invece no.  
Magari... magari essere potuto morire in quel modo; quasi come addormentarsi, nonostante il dolore, e la paura.  
Magari poter morire così, senza dover vedere Ewan... andarsene... prima di lui.  
  
**** **** **** 

  
#### [ _Aprite gli occhi, per favore. Vi prego, mio signore... questo sonno non è normale. Che cosa vi è successo? Svegliatevi... parlatemi!_ ]

  
Stargli vicino senza poter fare nulla per lui era opprimente. Da ore non apriva più gli occhi, restava fermo e inerte, respirando appena.  
Adelius era tornato al suo laboratorio per prendere altre erbe da bruciare nel piccolo braciere disposto accanto al letto, nella speranza che i fumi medicamentosi potessero riportare alla coscienza Edgard, ma fino a quel momento nemmeno quel medico alchimista tanto dotto era riuscito a fare qualcosa di efficace per il giovane. 

Il duca padre era stato al capezzale del figlio, ed era affranto, preoccupato; in quel momento non gli importava che il suo discendente desse adito a chiacchiere con i suoi comportamenti controcorrente, né che non si comunicasse né confessasse da dieci anni. Non gli importava che fosse la sua fonte costante d'apprensione; rivoleva   indietro il giovane con cui litigava e faceva pace, con cui andava a caccia e giocava a scacchi, il magnifico cavaliere, il diplomatico serio e  accorto nei rapporti con gli altri nobili ma che alle feste danzava con le damigelle e talvolta le accompagnava nel canto con la cetra.  
Rivoleva indietro suo figlio, e tutto ciò che egli era, nel bene e nel male.  
Non c'era, ora, nella stanza, perché si era raccolto nella cappella insieme alla moglie e alla corte per rivolgere una preghiera a quel dio in cui Edgard non credeva, ma che lui sperava fosse abbastanza misericordioso da perdonargli tale peccato.  
In quanto a Thomas, era al castello, ma non lo si era visto. Forse lui ci sperava proprio, nella morte del fratello.  
Ewan guardò quel volto spento, privo di ogni espressione e il suo cuore ebbe una fitta.

  
"Vi prego..."

  
Sedutogli accanto, si chinò a guardarlo più da vicino e gli accarezzò adagio una guancia. Sembrava quasi che quella specie di morte esaltasse la sua bellezza elegante, imprigionandola come nel marmo liscio e candido di una statua, promettendo di conservarla per sempre.  
Ecco, ancora… ancora quei pensieri, anche in quel momento così drammatico, quel desiderio di unione, di contatto. Ewan provò orrore di se stesso, si diede dell'egoista, del mostro e dello sciocco... ma c'era una cosa non aveva mai provato... e che mai probabilmente avrebbe avuto occasione di provare; mai... al di fuori di quel momento.  
[ _Oh, la sua bocca… come sarebbe meraviglioso toccarla con la mia, almeno una volta_. ]  
Singhiozzò.  
  
Lentamente avvicinarsi ancora, e percepire il tenue profumo di lavanda e verbena che i suoi abiti gli avevano lasciato addosso, sentire il suo respiro leggerissimo...  
[ _Anche se mi scoprissero adesso, non mi importa. Anche se dopo mi frustassero non m’importerebbe_. ]  
Ecco, così... lieve, sulle sue labbra morbide e pallide, e il cuore che accelerava tanto da scoppiare... e chiudere gli occhi, perché a guardarlo così da vicino, a guardarlo durante quel bacio clandestino, sarebbe svenuto lì, sopra di lui.  
Fu un breve e lunghissimo istante, con il tempo fermo e tremolante, come una goccia d'acqua in bilico sulla punta di una foglia, che sembra poter rimanere lì immobile, in equilibrio per sempre, ma che alla fine si stacca e cade, come lui si staccò dalle sue labbra.  
"Vi chiedo perdono, mio signore, ma io vi amo."  
Mormorò separandosi da lui, esprimendo per la prima volta i suoi sentimenti a voce alta.  
Un attimo dopo, Adelius rientrò con le sue erbe curative.

 

**** **** ****  
  
Era come il lento svegliarsi da un lungo sonno... riemergere da un'acqua fonda e cupa...  
Fruscii e lievi rumori intorno, ed era in un letto, appoggiato su tanti, morbidi cuscini.  
Ma era ancora così debole, non aveva voglia di muoversi. Non capiva cosa gli era successo, e perché.  
Tutto era poco chiaro, sfocato; aprì gli occhi e vide la sua stanza, rischiarata dalle fiammelle di lumi e candele; un odore strano nell'aria, quasi d’incenso, ma non proprio, gli solleticava le narici.  
Qualcuno gli stringeva una mano, con il viso affondato nell'incavo del gomito del suo braccio piegato.  
Piano piano, ancora intorpidito, ricambiò la stretta calda di quelle dita, voltandosi a guardare la persona accanto a sé.  
  
Bastò quel leggero movimento perché Ewan alzasse  di scatto la sua testa bionda, incontrando  lo sguardo del padrone e ricevendo da lui un sorriso.   
I suoi occhi si allargarono e gli strinse convulsamente la mano, cercò di dire qualcosa, ma riuscì solo ad aprire e chiudere la bocca senza emettere alcun suono, così alla fine fu Edgard a parlare per primo.  
"Come stai, Ewan?"  
Quelle tre parole riuscirono a scuoterlo dal suo stupore.  
"Voi chiedete a me come sto? Mio signore io... ero tanto preoccupato! Ho avuto paura che voi non vi svegliaste più..."  
Ewan baciò la mano che stringeva fra le proprie, prima di continuare.  
"Se voi foste morto sarei morto anch’io."  
"Non dire sciocchezze."  
Rispose Edgard quietamente. 

“È così invece! Io non sarei stato capace, non sarei mai potuto rimanere qui, e vivere... senza di voi."  
"Vieni più vicino."  
  
Eccolo, così, il suo viso tenero e gli occhi limpidi in cui specchiarsi, in cui vedere un se stesso migliore; Ewan ancora non lasciava la sua mano, continuava a stringerla se possibile ancora più forte.  
"Io non muoio tanto facilmente, sai?"  
Ewan annuì, con occhi lucidi.  
"Ricordi che ti dissi che avevo pronto un documento con cui ti davo la libertà? C'è ancora, non l'ho certo gettato; se mai mi dovesse capitare qualcosa lo consegnerai a mio padre, e lui ti scioglierà da ogni vincolo. Contiene anche disposizioni perché ti venga data una buona somma di denaro, come mio lascito. E allora dovrai andare in Normandia, così come ti avevo proposto; la tua nuova vita laggiù sarebbe di sicuro migliore di questa"  
"Non è vero! Non riuscirei mai a essere felice."  
Protesta con fermezza il giovane servo.  
"Ah, Ewan... - sospirò Edgard - certe volte sei davvero testardo, infantile e troppo emotivo."  
"Mi-mi dispiace... io - abbassò lo sguardo e le sue labbra tremarono - ...cercherò di cambiare."  
"No. Non voglio che cambi, sei splendido così."  
Il nobile tacque e restò a studiarlo, più che guardarlo, in silenzio, con un'espressione così intensa che gli stava bucando l'anima.  
  
[ _Se continua a non dire nulla non resisto e lo bacio di nuovo. E glielo urlo, glielo urlo che lo amo, se lui non riesce a capirlo... Padrone, quando mi parlate in questo modo mi regalate una felicità che mi uccide, perché è incompleta, perché mi lascia sperare nell'impossibile_.]  
  
Edgard girò lentamente lo sguardo, esaminando la propria stanza.  
"L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che ero steso su un prato, a una certa distanza dal castello, e che ho perso i sensi. Come sono tornato qui? Hai chiamato aiuto?"  
"No. Vi ho messo sul vostro cavallo e vi ho riportato indietro."  
"Cosa? Da solo sei riuscito a sollevarmi e a caricarmi sul cavallo? Non ti facevo così forte."  
"Infatti non lo sono. Non so come ci sono riuscito... se dovessi rifarlo ora non credo che ce la farei di nuovo. Solo che, in quel momento..."  
"Grazie, Ewan."  
Edgard alzò la mano libera e gliela passò dietro la testa, attirandolo a sé, e si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per andare incontro al suo viso e baciargli la fronte.  
Un bacio sicuro e fermo, caldo, che indugiò su di lui per alcuni secondi prima di ritrarsi.  
  
Ewan arrossì violentemente, e fissò il suo padrone con occhi più grandi del solito.  
Edgard lo lasciò andare e si rimise giù.  
"Dalla tua faccia mi sembra di capire che non sai quello che significa questo gesto."  
L'altro scosse la testa in diniego; forse lo sapeva, ma i suoi pensieri erano così in subbuglio  che non riusciva a ricordarsene.  
"La mia fiducia. Il mio rispetto. La mia protezione. Per sempre."

  
Edgard tacque un momento, assaporando l'espressione emozionata sul viso del ragazzo. Aveva deciso, quel mattino, di far passare a Ewan una giornata serena, che gli facesse dimenticare i giorni tristi appena passati, e invece lo aveva fatto preoccupare ancora di più; però, forse, era ancora in tempo per sdrammatizzare quella situazione. Lanciò un'occhiata ad Adelius che dormiva sulla sedia.  
"Gli ho detto io di riposare un po'! - si affrettò a spiegare Ewan – È notte fonda, e lui era davvero molto stanco. Ho promesso che l’avrei svegliato se fosse successo qualcosa. Anzi! Lo devo chiamare!"  
Ricordò all'improvviso, e si alzò di botto, ancora stringendo la mano del suo padrone.  
"Aspetta un momento - lo interruppe questi, trattenendolo - invece che mi sono svegliato, prova a dirgli che ho smesso di respirare; vediamo che cosa fa."  
Concluse con un piccolo sorriso perfido e divertito, immaginando la possibile reazione dell'uomo.  
"Signore! Sarebbe uno scherzo crudele, povero Adelius!"  
"Ma no, non crudele. A me sembra solo innocente e innocuo."  
"Però io... veramente..."  
"Non importa. Dai, vai a chiamarlo." ####   
  
  
Non appena l'acqua gli finì nelle narici si scosse dalla sua rêverie, accorgendosi di stare letteralmente affondando nella vasca. Si tirò a sedere, e appoggiato allo schienale rievocò l’emozione calda e pura che aveva provato nell’aprire gli occhi e trovare Ewan accanto a sé, a vegliarlo. E il bacio che gli aveva dato sulla fronte, l’espressione commossa che ne aveva avuto in cambio, la gioia rassicurante che aveva sentito nel cuore.  
Uscì dall’acqua e si avvolse nell'accappatoio bianco con lo stemma dell'albergo ricamato sul taschino e si buttò a peso morto sul letto, pensando a quella vita lontana e perduta, e lasciò che il sonno arrivasse, poco a poco, arrendendosi volentieri, sperando di tornare al passato ancora per un po’, in qualche ricordo lieto che l’aiutasse a sopportare la lontananza.

  
  
**** **** *****  
  
I giorni che dovevano passare erano passati, quasi. 

Dal canto suo, Matthias si era impegnato a farli trascorrere il più in fretta possibile: aveva svolto straordinari in negozio, per tenere la mente occupata e impedirle di tornare di continuo a Keith e a ciò che era successo tra loro. 

Era persino tornato in piscina, dopo mesi di latitanza, a nuotare tutte le sere, proprio per cercare di stancarsi, e aveva provato ad andare a letto prima, sperando di guadagnare qualche ora di sonno, e avere l’illusione che il tempo passasse in un momento, come per magia. 

Tutto quanto per distrarsi, per non pensare.  
Tutto quanto per non stare di continuo a fare mentalmente il conto delle ore che lo separavano dal rivedere Keith.  
Per non chiedersi 'chissà che cosa sta facendo', 'chissà se mi sta pensando'.  
Chissà, chissà, chissà...  
Era proprio dalla piscina che stava tornando, quel venerdì sera;diede un'occhiata all'orologio e vide che erano quasi le nove. Keith sarebbe atterrato di sabato mattina, quindi quella era l'ultima notte prima di poterlo rivedere, e l’impazienza era tale che dubitava sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno. 

Keith se n’era andato dicendo che gli stava dando tempo per riflettere, e invece lui non aveva riflettuto nemmeno un po': non era stato necessario, perché si era accorto di essere innamorato come un ragazzino alla prima cotta… in modo totale, irrazionale e irripetibile.  
Beh, tanto quanto era arrivato a  casa; si sarebbe preparato un paio di tramezzini per cena, avrebbe visto qualcosa di noioso in televisione, e poi a letto, sperando di riuscire a dormire.

E magari il giorno dopo sarebbe andato a prendere Keith all'aeroporto, facendogli una sorpresa.  
Poi, già dall'altra parte della strada, la vide. Vide la luce accesa alla finestra dell'appartamento sopra il suo.  
Era già tornato?  
  
 _Tu-tum_  
Il suo cuore  
 _Tu-tum_  
Gli balzò  
 _Tu-tum_  
In gola.  
  
Si buttò in mezzo alle macchine, attraversando senza guardare e non badando per nulla alle frenate brusche, i colpi di clacson e gli epiteti poco gentili che gli rivolsero gli automobilisti, poi sbagliò chiave due volte nel tentativo di aprire il portone e infine si trovò davanti all'ascensore occupato. Aspettò nervosamente giusto cinque secondi, e poi si fece di corsa le rampe di scale fino al quarto piano, salendo gli scalini a due a due come quando era bambino.  
Ed eccola, finalmente, la porta di Keith, con il suo pomolo di ottone lucido e lo zerbino nuovo di zecca.  
Non aspettò nemmeno di prendere fiato, lasciò cadere il borsone con la sua roba e suonò il campanello.  
  
Immaginò in che stanza Keith potesse essere, e cosa stesse facendo... magari era in camera sua a leggere un libro, steso sul letto a pancia in giù; sente lo squillo, e posa il volume sul comodino... si alza e si dirige verso l'entrata, per aprirgli...  
Matthias provò a contare i passi... tre, quattro, cinque, sei... sempre più vicino. Afferra la maniglia...  
E la porta si aprì.  
  
Keith lo guardò con un po' di sorpresa mista alla sua espressione indefinibile. Poi un cauto sorriso, e un semplice:  
"Ciao."  
Matt rimase a fissarlo; i pantaloni slavati di tela leggera, legati in vita da una coulisse, la t-shirt bianca e attillata, sotto la quale si indovinavano chiaramente tutte le linee del suo torace, e da cui gli riuscì difficile staccare gli occhi, e i capelli umidi che sembravano ancora più scuri.  
Il suo modo di rispondere al saluto fu quello di gettargli le braccia al collo tirandolo verso di sé, aggrappandosi a lui e baciandolo con una tale foga da sbilanciarlo, costringendolo a piantare gli mani sugli stipiti per non cadere.  
  
Keith gli lasciò dominare il bacio, accogliendo e godendosi la sua lingua che si muoveva affannata, bramosa; cominciò a indietreggiare lentamente, portandosi dietro Matthias, e chiuse la porta, spingendovelo poi contro.  
Dovettero staccarsi per espletare quella noiosa funzione biologica che era il dover respirare, e si guardarono, appoggiati fronte contro fronte.

  
"Questo è senz'altro il miglior bentornato che mi sia mai stato dato."  
Sospirò Keith, percorrendogli il petto con la punta dell'indice, arrivando fino alla cinta dei pantaloni, agganciandola come con un uncino e attirandolo verso di sé, facendo aderire ancora di più i loro corpi.   
"Sei arrivato prima."  
"Sei contento?"  
"Certo che s... - l'ampio sorriso sul suo viso sparì, lasciando il posto ad un'espressione offesa, e approfittò del fatto di stare abbracciandolo per dargli un piccolo pugno sulla schiena  - No! Non mi hai telefonato nemmeno una volta! E non dire che non avevi il numero, perché non è vero, e comunque ci avresti messo tre minuti a rintracciarlo. Sarebbe questo il tuo modo di dimostrare che m-mmmhhhh..."  
Keith lo aveva zittito con uno dei modi più efficaci al mondo e Matt sentì le gambe farglisi di gelatina e gli occhi chiuderglisi, e fu quasi certo di sentire violini e campanelli d'argento suonare in sottofondo.  
  
"Non ti ho chiamato solo per non distrarti."  
Andò a sussurrargli all'orecchio, sfiorandoglielo con le labbra.  
"Distrarmi?"  
"Dalla decisione che dovevi prendere. Dalla risposta che mi devi dare."  
"Te l'ho già data la mia risposta. Oggi non ci fermeremo"  
  
Via il giubbotto, via la camicia di jeans, che se ne caddero ai suoi piedi, e le mani di Keith erano di nuovo sulla sua pelle. Però quello non gli bastava. Afferrò la sua t-shirt, cominciando a tirarla su.  
"Toglitela."  
Chiese, ordinò, pregò, tutto in una sola parola. Per accontentarlo Keith smise per un attimo di mordicchiargli le clavicole e si raddrizzò, si sfilò l'indumento e poi tornò contro di lui, schiacciandolo contro la porta.  
"Ti basta che mi sia levato quella?"  
"Nnmhh, no... tutto. Tutto."  
Ah, com'era caldo il suo petto, sembrava fatto apposta per stringervisi.  
"Prima tu."  
Keith si chinò a spogliarlo completamente, sfilandogli le scarpe, slacciandogli i pantaloni ed abbassandoli fino alle caviglie, alzandogli prima un piede e poi l'altro per levarli di mezzo del tutto.   
le sue mani risalirono lungo le gambe, accarezzandole, arrivarono fino all'elastico dei boxer e li si fermarono per qualche istante, mentre lui osservava la stoffa tesa dell'indumento, che già presentava una macchia umida.  
Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Matthias, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi allungò la lingua, sfiorandogli l’erezione ancora prigioniera, e il ragazzo gemette, strusciandosi contro la porta.  
"Solo per vedere quanto sei sensibile. Ma adesso..."  
Tirò giù anche i boxer, con un unico movimento veloce, e lo lasciò finalmente nudo davanti a sé.  
Stupendo. Dolcissimo. Soltanto suo.  
Avvicinò la testa alle sue gambe, deciso a non limitarsi a stuzzicarlo soltanto.  
  
"Aspetta!"  
Esclamò con urgenza Matthias.  
"Avevi detto che non ci saremmo fermati."  
"E' così, ma... non qui. Non credo che riuscirei a stare in piedi."  
  
Keith si rialzò, con un ginocchio gli separò le gambe, e poi, passandogli le mani sotto le natiche, lo sollevo da terra con facilità.  
Matt si aggrappò stupito alle sue spalle; era da quando aveva cinque anni che nessuno lo prendeva in braccio in quel modo, e quell'ultima volta non era certo stato nudo.  
"Cosa..."  
"Dovrei avere un letto, da qualche parte."  
Disse, voltandosi e incamminandosi lungo il corridoio.  
Matthias rise.  
"Dovresti?... e poi perché tu indossi ancora i pantaloni?"  
Chiese, infilando una mano tra i loro corpi e cominciando a slacciare il cordino.  
"Guarda che se mi cadono finisce che ci inciampo."  
"Ti do ancora cinque secondi, allora. Sai, io... sono molto felice. Ecco, volevo che lo sapessi."  
"Io _voglio_ renderti felice."  
Colui che un tempo si chiamava Edgard spalancò la porta della propria camera e depositò l'amato fardello sul letto allo scadere del quinto secondo, e subito dopo i suoi pantaloni volarono in un angolo della stanza  
  
Quanto era adorabile, il suo Matthias. Quando arrossiva e quando provava a prendere l'iniziativa, quando commetteva qualche sbadataggine e quando lo guardava con l'espressione un po' arrabbiata se lui insisteva nelle sue battute...  
[ _Sono malfatto, vero? Quando non so cosa fare, cosa dire, non riesco a trovare niente di meglio che scherzare. Peggio di un ragazzino...ma adesso, di scherzare, non ho affatto bisogno. Chissà se ti piacciono ancora le stesse cose di una volta_.]  
Gli alzò le gambe e infilò la testa fra di esse. Matthias lanciò un piccolo grido stupito, sentendo la lingua bagnata di lui insinuarsi tra i suoi glutei, muoversi piano e profondamente, spostarsi più su e ruotare attorno ai suoi testicoli, e alla fine scivolare lungo tutto il suo sesso eretto; Matt quasi strappò le lenzuola quando l'altro lo prese in bocca.  
"Keith! Se fai così ioOOHHH!... finisco subito..."  
Ansimò, e si ritrovò una mano di lui sul viso, a muoversi a tentoni verso la sua bocca, infilandosi tra le sue labbra; succhiò golosamente le dita che gli venivano offerte come se fossero state la più dolce delle caramelle, continuando ad assaporarne il gusto anche quando egli le ritrasse.  
  
Keith infilò le dita umide tra le natiche di Matthias, sfiorandone l'apertura con dolcezza, e alzò lo sguardo verso il suo viso; voleva, e doveva, vedere la sua espressione per essere sicuro di non stare facendogli male.  
Penetrò con un dito, ma non vide su di lui altro che beatitudine, nessun dolore o fastidio, e allora lentamente ne aggiunse un altro.  
Questa volta il viso del ragazzo si fece un po' teso, e un piccolo lamento gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Per distrarlo da quel dolore Keith succhiò più forte, accarezzando con la lingua il suo membro e cominciando a muovere le dita dentro di lui, contemporaneamente preparandolo e cercando un punto ben preciso; quando lo trovo, si dedicò a esso con passione, il mondo per Matthias si liquefece in una pozza di piacere e presto, con un fremito nei fianchi, raggiunse il proprio culmine.  
  
Matt riprese fiato, un braccio rovesciato sopra la testa e l'altro appoggiato sul il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente; riaprì gli occhi e trovò il  suo amante vicino a sé, lo sguardo  fisso nel suo. Sorrise a Keith e gli scostò i capelli che gli erano andati a coprire il volto.  
"Sembri quasi diverso..."  
"Cioè?"  
"Il tuo viso... è così sereno. Voglio dire, non che prima avessi un'aria cupa, certo, però adesso... adesso mi sembra di poter vedere tutta la tua anima, di poterla toccare."  
"Hai già toccato la mia anima da tanto tempo... non sai quanto."  
"Cosa?"  
Ma l'altro lo baciò, senza rispondergli, prima la bocca e poi sul collo.  
"Ora... ora tu, Keith."  
Disse Matthias, appena le sue labbra furono libere.  
"Mi vuoi?"  
"Sì!!"  
  
Entrò dentro di lui piano, con attenzione, come se avesse paura di fargli male; ed era proprio così, in verità, perché quella calda carne che lo circondava e lo stringeva gli pareva così tenera e delicata da doversi lacerare per la sua intrusione. Matthias strizzò gli occhi, scoprendo per un attimo i denti in un'espressione contratta da una sofferenza che non si aspettava, ma il dolore un po’ alla volta scomparve dal suo viso quando Keith iniziò a muoversi, a spingere e tirarsi indietro. Il piacere, che all'inizio fu solo una fiammella nel buio, si trasformò in una luce abbagliante e calda come il sole d'agosto, e non era solo il suo corpo ad esserne riempito, ma anche la sua mente, il suo cuore.  
Era così che Keith lo voleva vedere, completamente abbandonato a quelle sensazioni, con le guance accese e i capelli arruffati, a contorcersi languido sotto di lui, muovendosi naturalmente, spontaneamente, al suo stesso ritmo, ansimando, quasi singhiozzando, con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra tremanti, fino a inarcarsi con un grido muto, cingendolo strettamente con le gambe per tenerlo dentro di sé, gettando la testa all'indietro, bagnandogli di seme la mano che giocava con la sua erezione.  
Vederlo nell'orgasmo per la seconda volta gli incendiò il sangue, e con poche altre spinte anche Keith venne, dentro di lui, e il mondo gli svanì dalla testa per alcuni secondi, il piacere lo inghiottì come un gorgo.  
Ricadde sopra di lui, respirando corto e gli baciò il lobo di un orecchio. Con le poche energie che gli erano rimaste Matthias lo abbracciò.  
"Va tutto bene, Matt?"  
"Mhhh... credevo che sarei svenuto."  
"Oh, adulatore. Senti, ti do fastidio, ti peso troppo se stiamo un po' così?"  
"No, anzi… volevo chiedertelo io."  
  
Da qualche parte, nel palazzo, qualcuno stava ascoltando musica, e mentre entrambi chiudevano gli occhi, appisolandosi senza rendersene conto, Ewan riconobbe la canzone; era The One, di Elton John. Ricordò che, la prima volta che l’aveva sentita, aveva pensato fosse sdolcinata, un po’ scontata con quel testo pieno di ovvio romanticismo, e aveva continuato a pensarlo, fino a quel momento. Ma ora, invece, gli sembrava pura e semplice verità: nel momento in cui aveva capito di amare Keith, tutti i pezzi della sua vita avevano combaciato... ed era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

 

_...a long lost heart within his reach..._

 

E il brivido che gli diede quella frase si perse, mentre s'assopiva.

 

***

  
"Sveglia... Matthias, sveglia!"  
Matt aprì gli occhi e vicino a sé aveva Keith, sdraiato su un fianco che lo guardava.  
Era innamorato, ricambiato, la notte precedente era stata la più meravigliosamente spossante della sua vita e ora aveva davanti un intero week end libero per sfiancarsi alla stessa maniera. Poteva giornata iniziare in un modo più radioso?  
"Ciao."  
Lo salutò, sporgendosi a baciarlo.  
"Come va?"  
"Uhhm... benissimo. Ma sto morendo di fame."  
"Vado a vedere se ho qualcosa di commestibile in casa."  
Keith scese dal letto nudo com'era e andò in cucina. Matthias sentì il rumore del frigo che veniva aperto e richiuso, l'aprirsi di cassetti.  
"Preparo del caffè alla nocciola... e ho una scatola di biscotti danesi ancora integra; sono fatti con più burro che farina… ti piacciono?" 

"Li adoro! Ora mi alzo."  
"No, no! Stai lì, porto la colazione in camera."  
"Ma sbricioleremo sul letto!"  
"Con ciò che ha visto ieri sera, a quel letto gli fanno un baffo, le briciole."  
Matthias arrossì, ma gli scappò anche da ridere. Guardò la sveglia sul comodino.  
"Ma sono le cinque del mattino!"  
"Ehm, lo so, è presto... deve essere stato il cambiamento di fuso orario a scombussolarmi i ritmi circandiani."  
"Certo, tra Londra e Berlino ci sono nove ore di differenza, no?" 

Keith ridacchiò.  
"Ti spiace se ti ho svegliato?"  
"No. No, stai tranquillo."  
Matthias si sedette, sgranchendosi, e dopo un paio di minuti Keith arrivò con un vassoio, due tazzoni di caffè lungo e la scatola di biscotti.  
"Ecco qui."  
  
Sgranocchiava un biscotto dopo l'altro, sorseggiando il caffè scuro e dolce, appoggiato al petto di Keith, in una pace totale.  
Che strana sensazione, d'improvviso; dolcissima e nostalgica, triste e felicissima.  
Qualcosa di già vissuto, fare colazione assieme su un letto sfatto, con un braccio di lui che gli circondava la vita, coccolandolo, trasmettendogli un'infinita sensazione di appartenenza. Non mangiavano biscotti e caffè, ma una focaccia dolce, bevendo latte e miele.  
E la notte precedente non era stata la prima volta che accoglieva quell'uomo nel suo corpo... era già successo, in una memoria lontana. Nella sua mente due volti maschili molto somiglianti si sovrapposero, entrambi dai capelli corvini e gli occhi ambrati.  
[ _Sei tu...?_ ]  
Quanto gli era mancato... ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, prima ancora di conoscerlo. Quanto era pesato quell'inspiegabile senso di vuoto e d’incompletezza, d'irrealtà, di trovarsi nel luogo sbagliato, nel tempo sbagliato.  
Ma adesso tutto era diventato perfetto.  
Matthias si affrettò a posare la tazza sul comodino, perché sentì di stare per mettersi a tremare così forte da rovesciare la bevanda, e la testa gli girava.  
Si concentrò sul calore di Keith contro il suo, su quelli che erano i suoi modi e il suo sguardo quando la smetteva di giocare, e diventava quasi cinico e malinconico al contempo, strana miscela di sentimenti.  
... Ricordi come lampi che illuminano la notte, e mostrano scene di tempi sepolti, frasi spezzate e ricordi a metà...  
La stanza ondeggiò.  
Separati, separati per secoli, tenuti lontani a forza da una legge che non riusciva a ricordare.  
[ _Ma mi hai ritrovato. Ti ho ritrovato_.]  
Ma che cosa significava?  
Si voltò verso il suo innamorato, un po' spaventato, abbracciandolo e cercando il suo sguardo.  
"Keith, posso chiederti una cosa?"  
"Tutto quello che vuoi."  
Intanto la testa continuava a girare, e cominciava ad avere le vertigini.  
Lo strinse più forte che poté, artigliandoli i muscoli senza quasi rendersene conto.  
Il cuore gli martellava il petto.  
Prese coraggio, deglutì e parlò.  
"...Edgard?"  
  
Keith spalancò gli occhi e trasalì appena; poi gli sorrise in un modo incredibile, caloroso, dolce e protettivo, felicissimo e commosso, e sembrò quasi somigliare a un arcangelo scintillante, una di quelle figure radiose e un po' tristi dei dipinti antichi. Lo accarezzò, sfiorandogli le labbra con il pollice.  
"Sono qui."  
Gli rispose.  
E Matthias svenne.  
  
****

 

Note: un piccolo appunto sul discorso _figlio primogenito_ nel caso di fratelli gemelli.

Quando scrissi questa fic ero convinta che venisse considerato maggiore quello nato per primo… solo anni dopo, parlando con un amico conte (un conte vero! Con tanto di castello!), lui mi disse in casi del genere veniva ritenuto maggiore, con quel che ne consegue a fini ereditari, quello nato per secondo, perché “lo si considera concepito per primo”. 

Io ho tentato di far valere l’assurdità biologica della cosa (con gemelli omozigoti, poi!), ma inutilmente. Non so come considerassero la cosa nella Cornovaglia del XII secolo, se secondo le regole italiane o diversamente… voi fate conto che sia come ho detto nel capitolo, concedetemi licenza poetica e se ho errato scusatemi :) .


	7. Chapter 7

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
   
Capitolo 7**  
   
   
Un odore pungente gli stava irritando le narici e lo costrinse a rinvenire. Aprendo gli occhi vide Keith accanto a sé, che gli teneva qualcosa sotto il naso, un fazzoletto bianco, sembrava.  
"Sembra una sciocchezza, ma in certi casi una pezza imbevuta d'aceto funziona davvero."  
Commentò questi, levandogliela da davanti.  
  
"Ti senti bene?"  
   
Gli chiese, sfiorandogli una guancia, e Matthias fece cenno di sì, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
  
"Sei davvero tu… davvero tu…"  
  
Lui… la persona che aveva amato con tutte le sue forze, la persona che così tanto, in fondo al cuore, gli era mancata, senza che nemmeno lo sapesse.  
Si sedette e allungò adagio le mani a toccare il viso del suo compagno, con cautela, come se temesse che fosse simile a un riflesso nell'acqua, pronto a confondersi e svanire.  
Ma Keith, ovviamente, non svanì; lasciò che le dita di Matt gli scorressero addosso, come il tocco di un cieco che stia studiando un volto che vuole imprimersi nella memoria, lungo le sue gote, sui suoi zigomi, le baciò lievemente quando gli passarono sulle labbra.  
  
"Ben svegliato."  
  
Gli disse infine, prendendolo fra le braccia, protettivo, e baciandolo profondamente suggellò il loro essersi ritrovati. Matthias chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi in quella stretta, ricambiando il lungo e lento bacio come se fosse l'ultimo loro concesso: con ardore, e confusione, fremendo da capo a piedi.  
Quando infine fu libero, quando la bocca di Keith si staccò a malincuore della sua, appoggiò i palmi e la fronte contro il petto del suo compagno, e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
"Abbracciami. Ho paura."  
"E di cosa? Sta andando tutto bene, adesso."  
Keith gli accarezzava la testa, e quel gesto tanto semplice lo tranquillizzava persino più di quanto potesse ritenere possibile. Matthias cercò di trovare le parole per esprimere i propri sentimenti, ma era difficile spiegare cosa avesse nel cuore in quel momento.  
"Io non capisco... temo… di stare impazzendo. Ci sono nomi e immagini che compaiono nella mia testa…  ci sono sogni troppo reali per essere solo visioni notturne. Ci sei tu che mi chiami con un altro nome, che mi abbracci proprio come ora. C'è una camera dai muri di pietra, con un arazzo su una parete. Mi ricordo che portavi un anello con un rubino più rosso del sangue, e che un giorno me lo regalasti, ma era un po' grande per me, e così me lo mettesti al pollice..."  
"Avevi mani piccole e così graziose - mormorò Keith, stringendogliene una - Ti regalerò un altro anello, uno di questi giorni."  
Matthias si premette ancora più forte contro di lui, e riprese a parlare.  
"E c'è un giardino con fiori molto belli, dove abbiamo tante volte passeggiato insieme… dove un giorno, quando ero ancora un bambino, mi feci male a una caviglia, e tu mi prendesti in braccio… e poi me la curasti… e io aveva paura che tu sentisse il mio cuore, talmente batteva forte. Ti ho visto nei miei sogni, in ricordi improvvisi; ma le mie memorie sono spezzettate, incomplete e dettagliate allo stesso tempo, e ho paura che siano solo frutto della mia fantasia. E ho paura che anche tutto questo sia una fantasia, un sogno, nato dalla solitudine e dal dolore dell'averti perso… e che in realtà io non ti abbia mai incontrato, e che presto mi sveglierò e tu non ci sarai, e mi troverò di nuovo solo."  
Finì, in un fiato.  
Keith sentì alcune gocce tiepide bagnargli il petto, e alzò il viso arrossato di Matthias verso il suo, asciugandogli le lacrime e baciandolo ancora, con gentilezza, sulle labbra.  
"La solitudine è finita, per tutti e due; nessuna fantasia, tutto è vero. Come il nome con cui ti chiamavo allora: mio Ewan."  
"Ti ricordi anche tu?"  
"Ogni cosa, nitidamente. Ricordo tutto di te, di noi due… e già il primo giorno che ti ho rivisto, il giorno in cui ti ho riconosciuto, è stato difficile per me tacere e lasciarti andare via senza gridarti tutto. Non voglio vederti piangere: questo è un momento in cui dovresti soltanto sorridere. Capito?"  
Matthias strangolò invece un singhiozzo.  
"Perché io no? Perché ricordo così poco in confronto? Vuole forse dire che il mio amore non era… non è… abbastanza intenso? Rammento d'aver fatto l'amore con te, tante volte, ma perché non riesco a ricordare la prima? E il quando e il come ci siamo dichiarati l'uno all'altro?"  
Keith si distese, portando giù anche Matt, lasciando andare il respiro in un ampio, quieto sospiro.  
"Tu mi amavi più di quanto io meritassi, il resto sono dettagli. E ora hai un'altra prima volta da ricordare, se per te va bene lo stesso."  
Matt restò in silenzio per qualche minuto, assorbendo la tranquillità e la sicurezza che gli trasmetteva Keith, rendendosi conto di quanto il suo modo di stringerlo non fosse minimamente cambiato; gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per non riuscire più a distinguere il passato dal presente, e scambiare il moderno letto dove si trovavano per un altro, massiccio, alto e grande, di legno nero.  
Il suo respiro si placò, gli occhi smisero di bruciare, e desiderò poter cristallizzare il tempo in quell'istante perfetto, restare per sempre in quel modo, steso su Keith, con il suo calore e il suo buon odore addosso, lasciando il resto del mondo al di fuori delle loro vite, come un qualcosa di superfluo.  
  
"Raccontami ogni cosa di noi, come se fosse una favola."  
"Mi dispiace, questo non posso proprio farlo."  
"Perché?"  
  
Keith continuava a lisciargli i capelli senza sosta. Lenta, rilassante, quella carezza gli non serviva solo a rasserenare Matthias, ma anche se stesso. In realtà anche lui sentiva le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, per mille motivi diversi, e la commozione era solo uno fra essi. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare il viso contro il suo collo e chiamarlo _bán chuisle 's a ghrá_ , teneramente, come faceva un tempo, anche se un simile appellativo non andava più del tutto bene, e per una volta piangere come non aveva mai fatto; ma una cosa simile non era nel suo stile… una cosa simile non poteva permettersela, quindi preferiva annegare il cuore nelle lacrime, piuttosto che versarne.  
  
"Per avere il permesso di ritrovarci ancora, e poter restare insieme, ho promesso che non avrei forzato i tuoi ricordi."  
"Allora dimmi, perché alle nostre anime non era dato di incontrarsi? C'era un motivo ben preciso, ma non so più quale, so solo di avere sofferto molto per quel divieto."  
"Non posso spiegarti nemmeno questo. Scusa."  
La voce di Keith era malinconica, ma decisa, tanto da far capire che insistere era inutile.  
"Va bene, non importa. Ciò che conta è essere di nuovo insieme, vero? Stavolta per sempre."  
"Già. Per sempre."  
[ _E a questo punto non mi importa se non ricorderai altro; non è necessario. Farò in modo che tutto sia perfetto_. ]  
  
Keith avvertì all’improvviso due presenze spirituali nella camera, e non se ne stupì. E se li conosceva bene poteva scommettere che…  
 "Scusate l'intromissione, ma a questo punto..."  
 "...è nostro compito intervenire."  
...avrebbero fatto la loro entrata senza annunciarsi.  
  
Matthias cacciò un urlo e rotolò su un fianco, aggrappandosi a un braccio di Keith e fissando con occhi spalancati, prima l'una e poi l'altra, le due figure che erano comparse ai lati del letto.  
"Uhhmm... è finita la pace."  
Sbadigliò Keith, tirandosi a sedere.  
"C-come sono entrati?"  
Chiese spaventato Matt, facendo mentalmente la lista di che cosa quei due potessero essere: rapinatori, assassini, psicopatici…  
"Due entità spirituali vecchie più di cinquemila anni ridotte a siparietti comici."  
Spiegò Rain, dopo essersi concesso una veloce sbirciata nella sua mente.  
 "Parla per te."  
Commentò il suo collega, e l'altro intrecciò le mani dietro la nuca, alzando per un attimo gli occhi al soffitto con fare indifferente, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Matthias.  
"Non ti ricordi di noi?"  
  
Ora, pensandoci, quelle voci erano familiari… e guardandoli bene, anche il loro aspetto, il loro atteggiamento, non era affatto nuovo.  
  
"Io credo… forse… di conoscervi."  
  
Volse un'occhiata a Keith, che non badava troppo ai due intrusi ed era del tutto tranquillo, come se la loro presenza non gli facesse né caldo né freddo.  
Quei volti… dove li aveva già visti?  
In un luogo strano, scintillante…  
Gli avevano portato le parole di Edgard per secoli, durante la separazione, alleviando e acuendo al tempo stesso il dolore di non poterlo incontrare, e gli avevano donato un poco di consolazione: la speranza di poterlo rivedere.  
Avevano promesso che avrebbero fatto tutto ciò che era in loro potere per far avere loro una nuova possibilità… e avevano mantenuto la parola data.  
"Tu sei Rain - disse, sentendosi ancora a disagio, ma già un po' tranquillo, rivolgendosi prima a quello con i capelli rosso mogano - e tu Jael. O forse il contrario…"  
"Hai detto giusto, ti prego, non confondermi con quello lì! - implorò Jael, alzando teatralmente una mano - e ora avrei un discorso privato da fare con Edg."  
"Agli ordini."  
Keith diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra a Matthias e fece per alzarsi, ma questi lo trattenne .  
"Aspetta! Non vorrai mica lasciarmi solo con uno di loro!"  
"Tranquillo… per rompere, rompono, però non mordono."  
E si alzò, raccattò i pantaloni da dove gli aveva gettati la sera prima e si diresse fuori dalla stanza, mentre Jael svaniva lamentandosi.  
"Come sarebbe a dire, ` _rompiamo_ ', umano senza rispetto?"  
  
Matthias si ritrovò da solo con Rain, che sedette all'indiana sul letto, guardandolo sorridendo furbescamente e senza parlare; il ragazzo d'improvviso si ricordò di essere nudo e, esclamando un assurdo _'Ih!_ ' si affannò a recuperare il lenzuolo per coprirsi, con un'espressione così imbarazzata e le guance tanto imporporate da renderlo decisamente comico.  
"Oh, suvvia… non c'è nessun motivo per essere timidi."  
Commentò Rain senza scomporsi, e con un cenno delle dita indicò al ragazzo una vestaglia color crema, comparsa sul letto spuntando fuori dal nulla. Mentre Matt la indossava, perplesso, il Custode gli parlò ancora, sostituendo il sorriso da jolly con uno tenero e comprensivo.   
"Mi fa piacere vederti finalmente felice: eri sempre così triste, nell'Empireo."  
"Empireo è un nome che non gli si addice; per quanto poco rammenti, non ricordo alcuna beatitudine, in quel luogo."  
"Quella era una cosa che dipendeva da te, dai sentimenti che avevi dentro. Non vi aspettavate di venire separati; molti credono che la morte sia luogo di riunione, di eterna vicinanza... e in linea di massima è così."  
"Perché proprio noi dovevamo costituire l'eccezione?"  
Sussurrò amaramente Matthias, che nei suoi flash di memorie ultraterrene ricordava soltanto la solitudine, la paura, il desiderio di poter fuggire, di rinascere, ricominciare.  
"Non chiedere a me ciò che Edgard non può dirti; nemmeno io te ne posso parlare. Prendila così: se non te ne ricordi significa che non è importante. Non più.  E poi, carpe diem, no? Vivi ciò che ti è stato donato senza farti troppe domande."  
"Perché voi due continuate a chiamarlo con il suo vecchio nome?"  
"Forza dell'abitudine, immagino. Quando era piccolo, poi, capitava che nemmeno si girasse, quando lo chiamavano Keith."  
Matthias si sentì infinitamente curioso. Magari qualcosa che potevano dirgli c'era, se non riguardava la loro vita passata.  
"E che tipo di bambino era?"  
Rain rovesciò gli occhi.  
"Non è che lo si potesse chiamare bambino… non uno che a cinque anni per spaventare i genitori parlava in latino e bestemmiava in lingua celtica."  
Matt sorrise e si avvicinò allo spirito.  
"Raccontami."  
  
***       
  
"Dunque, come ti senti?"  
Keith si mise a cavalcioni di una sedia, in cucina.  
"Entusiasta… e felicissimo, ma confuso e insicuro. Non so bene che fare, Jael."  
"Comportarsi come in una qualsiasi normale relazione sarebbe un'idea, credo."  
"Questa non è quel che si dice una normale relazione! Dopo quanto successe... non sono solo bei ricordi, che lo aspettano, ma anche quelli di ciò che di terribile…"  
Jael scosse la testa, condiscendente.  
"Edg, tu continui ad addossarti la responsabilità di ogni cosa, e a considerare Ewan, o Matthias, tanto fragile da aver bisogno di costante protezione. È vero che la sua sensibilità lo ha portato a soffrire, ma nel profondo è anche un ragazzo forte, lo è sempre stato. Lo so che nel vostro passato avete dovuto affrontare momenti molto brutti, ma insieme li avete superati. Cos'hai da temere ora, che le cose sono più facili e tra voi non esistono ostacoli?"  
"Quindi, secondo te, mi preoccupo senza motivo."  
"Dico solo che non dovresti permettere ai fantasmi del passato d’influenzare il presente. Persone e fatti sepolti ormai da secoli non ti devono più tormentare."  
"Lo so, il fatto è che... – Keith si passò una mano tra i capelli, buttandoli all'indietro – bene o male, mi sento un po' estraneo a questo tempo. È come se fossi una specie di immigrato che si è inserito piuttosto bene, ma non del tutto, nel suo nuovo paese."  
"Ho ragione di credere che d'ora in avanti questa tua impressione comincerà a svanire."  
Keith sorrise, circondando lo schienale della sedia con le braccia.  
"Lo penso anch'io. E con questo il vostro compito si conclude, oppure...?"  
"A dir la verità abbiamo ordine di continuare a tenervi d'occhio ancora per un po'; è la prima volta che viene concessa la reincarnazione a un caso come il vostro, e i Sommi hanno una certa curiosità di conoscere lo svilupparsi degli eventi."  
"Hanno anche intenzione di mangiarsi dei popcorn, nel mentre?"  
Ribatté seccato Keith, infastidito dal pensiero di venire considerato una specie di passatempo o un esperimento di qualche genere.  
"Potresti almeno _fare finta_ di avere del rispetto per loro?"  
"Umph... se ci tengono tanto posso fare un tentativo. Bene, ora che hai appurato che l’emozione per l’avvenuto ricongiungimento non mi ha fulminato i neuroni, possiamo tornare di là?”  
“C’è una faccenda ancora, in realtà…”  
“Che cosa? Riguarda forse Matt? È qualcosa che non deve sentire?”  
"In realtà non è una cosa che non debba sentire Matthias, ma Rain..."  
Spiegò Jael, mostrando un certo imbarazzo, del tutto insolito in lui; Keith inarcò un sopracciglio, invitandolo a continuare.  
"Io sto per raggiungere... un livello superiore di conoscenza. È una specie di evoluzione spirituale, di progressione dell'esistenza, non so come rendere l'idea in termini umani."  
"Credo di capire ciò che intendi. Lo possiamo chiamare un avanzamento di carriera, giusto?"  
"Beh, in un certo senso. Ho aumentato parecchio la mia forza e il mio livello di consapevolezza, ma Rain no, e questo costituisce un problema. Grave."  
"Spiega."  
"I Custodi operano quasi sempre in coppia, e per farlo le loro forze devono essere pari e bilanciate. Fino ad ora per noi è sempre stato così, le nostre evoluzioni sono avvenute contemporaneamente, ma non questa volta. Non c'è nessun cambiamento nella sua aurea, e lui tuttora non si è accorto delle trasformazioni nella mia. E questo è una faccenda pericolosa... se solo uno dei Custodi muta, e l'altro no… l'equilibrio viene irrimediabilmente spezzato. E così..."  
"Forse lavorare insieme diventa non più possibile?"  
  
Jael non parlò, ma in risposta materializzò nella mano destra un piccolo globo di luce, poi ne creò uno identico nella sinistra; le sfere gemelle emanavano una luce di pari intensità, e pulsavano allo stesso ritmo. Poi, la sfera destra si ingrandì, cambiò colore, diventò azzurra e più luminosa, mentre il globo sinistro tremolò e impallidì fino a spegnersi e scomparire nel nulla.  
"Ecco cosa succederebbe."  
Disse Jael, portandosi davanti agli occhi la sfera rimasta, sfolgorante di luce fredda ed elettricità. Poi chiuse il pugno, soffocando la materializzazione d'energia che aveva prodotto.  
Keith era senza parole, gli ci volle qualche secondo per convincersi di quello che significava il piccolo spettacolo a cui aveva assistito.  
"Morirebbe."  
Mormorò.  
"Cesserebbe di esistere."  
"Non è forse a stessa cosa?"  
"No. Quando voi umani morite, passate a un altro piano di esistenza, ma il vostro spirito resta. Talvolta rinascete, e tornate in questo mondo. Per noi non c'è nulla del genere; se non riusciamo nelle nostre metamorfosi veniamo semplicemente cancellati."  
Keith scattò in piedi, e spinse la sedia da un lato.  
"Devi interrompere il processo! Dargli il tempo di raggiungerti!"  
"Posso farlo, ma per poco… e se lui non si è per niente accorto di quanto sta accadendo, potrebbe essere già troppo tardi."  
"Ma non puoi rinunciare alla trasformazione? Riuscire a fermarla, evitarla?"  
Lo spirito voltò il viso e non rispose.  
"Jael?"  
Ancora una volta non disse nulla, continuando a guardare altrove.  
"Ti ho fatto una domanda!"  
"Potrei, ma non voglio!"  
Replicò alla fine, innervosito.  
  
No che no voleva! Era arrivato in alto, aveva fatto strada! Il suo obiettivo era quello di sedere anche lui tra i Sommi del Consiglio, un giorno, e aveva buone probabilità di farcela.  
Lui era sempre stato perfetto, era uno dei Favoriti, e non aveva mai commesso un errore…  
Non poteva rinunciare alle sue ambizioni per qualcuno che non riusciva a tenere il suo passo.  
  
"Che cosa?"  
La risposta lasciò Keith attonito e incredulo.  
"Rallenterò un po', per quel che mi è possibile, ma non mi opporrò a ciò che deve succedere; io _voglio_ questa progressione. D'altra parte, poi, non c'è niente che si possa fare, non esistono possibili aiuti. È una selezione, un processo naturale, e se non si innesca da solo significa che Rain non ha abbastanza potenzialità per..."  
"Stai dicendo che sacrifichi un tuo amico per il tuo interesse personale?"  
Keith non seppe come riuscì ad evitare di gridare, vista la rabbia che quelle parole gli avevano fatto montare, e lo sdegno per l'atteggiamento distaccato di Jael.  
"Non dire che io e lui siamo amici, Edg; non tentare di umanizzarci, applicando a noi i tuoi parametri."  
"E pensare che ho sempre avuto una grande opinione di te! Ma ora... capisco che era mal riposta! Non ti peserebbe per niente essere la causa della sua fine!"  
"Mi dispiacerebbe! O non te ne avrei parlato."  
"A questo punto non capisco nemmeno perché tu lo abbia fatto; se speravi di avere il mio appoggio in questa scelta ti sbagli di grosso. Merda, avrei preferito che tu non mi avessi detto nulla. Ti sembra che io ora possa rimanermene tranquillo e sereno, sapendo una cosa simile? Credi che potrei non pensarci, o tacere con Rain?"  
"E' vero, non avrei dovuto dirti nulla. Ho rovinato un tuo momento felice, e ti chiedo scusa. Però posso ancora rimediare."  
Jael si avvicinò e, prima che Keith potesse tirarsi indietro, tese una mano sfiorandogli la fronte con la punta delle dita.  
"Dimentica."  
Sussurrò.  
L'ultima parte della conversazione venne strappata dalla mente dell'umano; svanita, come se nemmeno una parola fosse stata pronunciata, lasciando un vuoto che fu subito colmato da tutti gli altri pensieri, i sentimenti e le sensazioni che gli si affollavano dentro.  
  
Un bussare leggero alla porta.  
"Si può, adesso?"  
Era la voce di Matt; Jael si allontanò in fretta da Keith, i cui occhi rimasero annuvolati ancora per un paio di secondi; poi di nuovo si fecero limpidi, e si posarono sul Custode.  
"Abbiamo finito?"  
"Sì, ti ho detto tutto."  
"Ah. - sguardo perplesso – Per un momento mi era sembrato che… bah, niente. Saranno le troppe emozioni.”  
Lo spirito sorrise in modo strano, e non rispose, ma voltandosi verso la porta invitò il ragazzo a entrare.  
Matthias si affacciò, timido, fermandosi sulla soglia a guardare i due, fino a che Rain non gli diede una spintarella, facendolo avanzare di qualche passo.  
  
"Noi ora dobbiamo andare."  
"Ma ci vedremo, di tanto in tanto!"  
Terminò Rain, e in un attimo Keith e Matt si trovarono di nuovo soli.  
"Che aveva di tanto segreto da dirti?"  
Chiese il ragazzo più giovane, andando dal suo amato e circondandogli la vita con le braccia.  
"Mah, proprio niente – disse, e in parte era vero, ma era un _niente_ che Matthias non doveva sentire - Forse voleva solo fare un po' di scena, gli piace essere melodrammatico. E tu? Di che ti ha parlato Rain?"  
"Di te, di quando eri un bambino pestifero."  
"Non ero affatto pestifero! Mi vedi forse a tirare petardi ai gatti?"  
"Oh, ma non intendevo mica in quel sens - _I gatti_!!!"  
Esclamò Matthias, e si coprì la bocca con una mano.  
"Che cosa?"  
"Mi ero dimenticato del mio gatto… l'ho lasciato ieri mattina solo con una ciotola di croccantini, e ingordo com'è a quest'ora mi starà mangiando le gambe delle sedie. Scendi con me?"  
"La risposta è ovvia; ma forse sarebbe meglio che ti mettessi qualcos'altro addosso, prima."  
Propose Keith, giocherellando con la cintura della vestaglia.  
  
Causa `contrattempi', l'opera di vestizione durò più del previsto, e Bestiaccia dovette pazientare ancora un po' per potere avere la sua scatoletta di cibo per gatti.  
  
***       
  
Rain si arrestò lungo il luccicante corridoio principale del Palazzo, e osservò il suo compagno, che non si era accorto del suo fermarsi, proseguire per la sua strada. Nella luce quasi abbagliante dell'edificio i suoi capelli color platino sembravano quasi bianchi, e sul pavimento lucidissimo si rifletteva la sua figura alta e diafana.  
  
"Non sei mai curioso, Jael?"  
Chiese all'improvviso, la voce insolitamente velata dall'insicurezza.  
Anche l'altro spirito si fermò, e si volse a guardare verso di lui.  
"Curioso di che cosa?"  
"Pensavo a quei due, e mi chiedevo… come può essere, come ci si deve sentire a provare quel tipo di amore. A dividere un legame così profondo, per così tanto tempo."  
Jael inarcò un sopracciglio, e sembrò riflettere per un paio di secondi, prima di scuotere la testa.  
"No, non lo sono; è una complicazione che preferisco lasciare agli umani. In ogni caso si tratta di un sentimento che non siamo in grado di provare, per nostra fortuna."  
Gli occhi di Rain abbandonarono in fretta il suo viso e si rivolsero in basso.  
"Sei davvero sicuro sia così?"  
"Ovvio! Certo che è una fortuna, sai che tipo di problemi avremmo se mai doves-"  
"Non intendevo questo – interruppe Rain, rialzando di scatto uno sguardo divenuto acceso – Sei proprio convinto che non siamo in grado di provare amore?"  
  
Vedendo quegli occhi, a Jael venne quasi da fare un passo indietro, ma una inconsueta sensazione di disagio sembrava averlo paralizzato lì dove era. Quel tipo di discorso non gli stava piacendo per niente, e preferiva di gran lunga vedere Rain con quella sua espressione eccessivamente allegra stampata in faccia, il suo apparente non prendere niente sul serio, e beccarsi a vicenda, dandogli corda nel suo giocare al buffone, piuttosto che confrontarsi con l'insolita tensione che stava emanando in quel momento.  
 "Io… posso parlare solo per me, dopo tutto. Sinceramente si tratta di un sentimento che non mi sento in grado di concepire. E poi da dove ti vengono certe idee?"  
Rispose, ritrovandosi ad usare un tono più freddo di quanto si aspettasse, guardando il compagno con qualcosa che sembrava circospezione.  
Rain storse la bocca, e poi gli diede le spalle.  
 "Semplice curiosità."  
Disse brevemente, prima di sparire nel nulla.  
Jael, rimasto solo, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e perplesso si tamburellò un dito sul collo, finché non scrollò le spalle e riprese la sua strada, assorto in altri pensieri.  
  
  
"Idiota."  
Mormorò cupamente Rain, altrove, senza sapere bene se stesse rivolgendosi a se stesso o a Jael.  
  
  
L'altro Custode, intanto, entrò nella Sala del Consiglio, abbracciando tutta la camera con lo sguardo prima di avanzare nella sua luce ultraterrena. Nella grande stanza circolare nulla mutava, nel corso dei millenni… nulla o quasi; Jael notò subito la nuova statua di cristallo levigato e traslucido posta in una delle nicchie ancora libere della parete; una corpo aggraziato, longilineo, lunghi capelli sparsi sulle spalle e le braccia incrociate sul petto, come a tentare di catturare un po' di calore; la testa reclinata da un lato e gli occhi socchiusi. L'espressione su quel viso era di una tale malinconia da stringere il cuore, come lo era del resto per ognuna di quelle fragili figure. Malinconia, rimpianto, e talvolta la pallida ombra di un sorriso.  
Quella visione gli mise una tristezza improvvisa, uno strano senso di finitezza, e l'idea che anche l'eternità fosse solamente un'illusione. Catalogò e accantonò il sentimento senza analizzarlo, badando solo a quello che era il suo dovere attuale.  
  
"Vi presento il mio rapporto, Sommi."  
  
Disse, con un piccolo inchino.  
  
  
***       
  
Dopo aver sfamato un micio indispettito e lamentosamente miagolante, Matthias andò a sedersi accanto a Keith sul divano, il più vicino possibile.  
Sentiva un totale bisogno di contatto fisico, e mentale, con lui, non voleva sopportare nemmeno un attimo di separazione; come avrebbe fatto, dal lunedì, a reggere un'intera giornata la lontananza, prima di poterlo rivedere, la sera?  
"Keith?"  
"Mh?"  
"Resta con me stanotte."  
"Certo."  
Matt gli accarezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano.  
"Resta qui sempre."  
"Come?"  
"Vieni a vivere da me; così saremo insieme ogni giorno. Questo alloggio è mio e voglio che tu stia qui… che senso ha avere due case e due letti quando vogliamo dividere la nostra vita? - esitò – Lo so che è presto, che sembra una follia, ma in fondo noi siamo..."  
Keith prese la mano del ragazzo, che ancora indugiava sul suo viso, e la baciò.  
"Sono _secoli_ che aspetto di riaverti, non è affatto troppo presto. Tutto quello che vuoi: avevo solo un contratto informale con il mio padrone di casa, e non credo se la prenderà se lo interrompo prima del tempo; tanto sapeva fin dall'inizio che la mia era una sistemazione momentanea."  
"Che vuoi dire?"  
"Il mio progetto era di rimanere qui sino a fine anno, dopodiché trasferirmi a Boston, in una nuova filiale della ditta per cui lavoro."  
Matt lo guardò con un certo panico negli occhi, qualcosa che diceva _'ci siamo appena messi insieme e stai già parlando di andartene al di là dell'oceano?_ ', e lui si affrettò a completare il discorso.  
"Ma come ho detto, questo _era_ il progetto: non ti avevo ancora incontrato. Anzi, avevo accettato anche perché, per quel che ne sapevo, tu forse mi stavi aspettando in America – sorrise – Ma sono felice di averti trovato a Londra, invece. Lunedì andrò dal mio capo e gli dirò che rinuncio all'occasione. In questo momento ho qualcosa di molto più importante e desiderabile della carriera a cui pensare."  
"Perché piuttosto - propose Matthias abbracciandolo e tirandolo verso di sé - lunedì non ci diamo malati entrambi e ce ne restiamo qui, facendo finta di essere in vacanza?"  
"Non mi tentare. E poi, se vuoi che venga qui, dovrò anche vedere di sgomberare in fretta il mio alloggio e vendere i mobili che non mi serviranno più, quindi comincerò subito a darmi da fare."  
"Oh! Ora che ci penso..."  
"Cosa?"  
Matt, che era persino imbarazzato dalla propria perenne distrazione, spiegò il problema.  
"Io non ho un letto matrimoniale! Nella stanza di mia sorella c'è solo un singolo, e nella mia uno a castello."  
"Per me va bene anche quello a castello. Si può dormire in due anche lì, no? È fatto apposta."  
Il ragazzo più giovane gli rivolse subito un'occhiataccia, ma solo per un attimo.  
"Certo. Se vuoi dormire."  
"Hhm… onestamente credo che anche un letto singolo possa bastare per tutti e due, fino a che non smonteremo il mio per trasferirlo da te."  
E lo spinse giù, puntando i gomiti ai lati della sua testa, osservandolo da vicino; ancora gli sembrava di non poter credere alla propria fortuna.  
  
"C'è qualcosa, qui."  
Keith aveva visto un lembo di cartoncino sporgere tra i cuscini del divano e lo schienale, ed infilando la mano tirò fuori una fotografia spiegazzata.  
"Chi è questa bambina?"  
Chiese, girando l'istantanea verso Matthias.  
"Non è una bambina, antipatico! Quello sono io! Avevo cinque anni."  
Esclamò lui, un po' contrariato.  
"Davvero? Avevi ancora più boccoli, eri proprio adorabile! Beh, ma lo sei anche adesso... Posso tenere questa foto?"  
"Certo, se ti piace."  
"Ovvio che mi piace."  
Rispose, posando l'immagine a terra e la bocca su quella di Matthias.  
  
[ _Continua_... ]  
Pensò Matt, accarezzando la nuca e la schiena di Keith, mentre questi gli sollevava la t-shirt.  
[ _Non smettere mai.._. ]  
Le sue labbra sul viso, sul collo, sul petto…  
[ _Non desidero niente altro che te_. ]  
…bastava solo che lo sfiorasse per scioglierlo completamente, per farlo tremare, per farlo sentire l'essere più importante sulla faccia della terra.  
  
"Ewan... a rún ó..."   
Mormorò roco Keith, a occhi chiusi, dandogli un piccolo morso affettuoso su una spalla. Ma a quelle parole Matthias si irrigidì, e le sue carezze si interruppero. Voltò la testa, fissando la stoffa blu del divano.  
"Che cosa c'è?"  
Chiese Keith, apprensivo, accorgendosi del suo disagio; non avrebbe fatto un altro gesto fino a che l'espressione impensierita e un po' triste non fosse sparita dal viso del suo amato.  
"Io... io mi sono innamorato di te prima di riconoscerti come Edgard."  
Sussurrò, quasi con pudore.  
"Lo so."  
  
La carezza di Keith sul suo viso fu calda e rassicurante, ma anche capace di causargli una fitta al petto.  
"Ma tu hai detto di avere sempre ricordato tutto; tu sapevi chi ero, sin dall'inizio. Tu forse… ami soltanto Ewan, e non me. Tu forse vuoi solo lui."  
Finì, con quella fitta di poco prima che gli si stringeva ancora di più.  
"Ma che dici?"  
La voce di Keith tradì tutta la sua improvvisa preoccupazione.  
Era questa l'impressione che gli aveva dato? Ma lui non intendeva… non era affatto vero! Matthias non doveva pensare quelle cose, non doveva crederle neppure per un attimo. Non doveva evitare il suo sguardo in quel modo.  
"Io amo _te_. E tutto ciò che questa parola comprende. Ewan e Matthias sono… anzi, _è_ la stessa persona. La stessa _meravigliosa_ persona, allora e adesso."  
"Ma io sono diverso da un tempo! I nostri rapporti sono diversi, e la nostra relazione..."  
"Lo credi davvero? Ehi... - con una mano costrinse Matthias a voltare il viso verso di lui, mentre con l'altra raccolse da terra la fotografia - Chi hai detto che è questo?"  
"Io."  
Rispose piano il ragazzo.  
"Tu? Vuoi dire che sei la stessa persona della foto?"  
"Certo."  
Matthias non capiva a cosa volesse arrivare Keith.  
"Ma ora sei di sicuro molto diverso. Scommetto che se vai al parco non giochi più con la sabbia… che tante cose che ti piacevano allora ora non ti piacciono più… non so, magari lo zucchero filato. E che ora invece adori altre cose delle quali da piccolo non conoscevi neppure il nome. Però sai una cosa? Il tuo sorriso di adesso è esattamente lo stesso che avevi qui. È vero; anche se sei diverso, sei proprio tu."  
Rimise da parte la foto e gli prese il volto tra le mani.  
"Quello che siamo adesso è basato su ciò che siamo stati, e ciò che saremo domani si forma in base a quel che siamo oggi. È vero che apparentemente tu sei diverso da come eri quando ti chiamavo Ewan, ma nel profondo sei identico ad allora. Sei puro, generoso e dolce, come si può non innamorarsi di te? La tu anima è la stessa, le differenze che ti pare di vedere derivano da come ti ha formato la tua vita attuale… e quelle che ci sono nel nostro rapporto nascono solo dal fatto che questa volta abbiamo potuto iniziare tutto trovandoci subito sullo stesso piano. Non c'è nessun padrone e nessun servo, ora, nessun nobile e nessun povero; non c'è niente che ci divida. Ci siamo solo io e te, e i nomi sono solo apparenza, non contano nulla, se tu mi vuoi ancora."  
  
Matthias sorrise.  
Adesso il suo cuore era leggero.  
Non aveva più alcun dubbio.  
Aveva conosciuto una sola persona capace di dargli tanto sollievo anche solo con semplici parole.  
Un solo uomo… diverso e così uguale.  
Alzò le braccia per circondargli il collo, stringendolo così forte da mozzargli il fiato. Sprofondando il viso in capelli color dell'ebano più nero, gli rispose con parole che non sapeva di conoscere.  
"Ná himigh uaim."

  
____

 

Le frasi celtiche presenti nel capitolo sono ricavate da alcune canzoni tradizionali che mi avevano tenuto molta compagnia mentre scrivevo questa storia; le avevo tradotte con l’intermediazione dall'inglese, spero siano fedeli al significato originale.  
  
  
1)Bán chuisle `s a ghrá = biondo diletto/caro e mio amore  ( _chuisle_  era tradotto con darling ma, letteralmente, significa battito del cuore)   
  
2) A rún ó = più o meno mio caro, mio amato.  
  
3) Ná himigh uaim = non mi lasciare  
   
 


	8. Chapter 8

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
   
Capitolo 8**  
   
   
### "Questa tunica non la portate? Siete sicuro che non ne avrete bisogno?"  
"Starò via un paio di settimane e ho già tutto quel che mi serve, Ewan.  Non è necessario che mi riempia di bagagli...  già preferirei non andare affatto, non fosse che mio padre mi ha ordinato di accompagnarlo."  
"Forse se proverete a insistere ancora un po' deciderà di portare con sé vostro fratello."  
Un sorriso storto attraversò il viso di Edgard, una smorfia che lo incupì, più che illuminarlo.  
"No, non credo proprio che cambierebbe idea."  
"Voi dite?"  
Edgard lasciò cadere un breve istante di silenzio; aveva voglia di parlare con qualcuno, e sapeva che Ewan  lo avrebbe capito più di chiunque altro al castello; forse era anzi l'unica persona che non l’avrebbe criticato.  
 "Vuoi sapere la vera ragione, che lui tace pensando io non abbia capito, per il quale il mio venerabile genitore desidera tanto che sia proprio io ad andare con lui al castello degli Ashmore?"  
Ewan annuì, alzando gli occhi verso il suo padrone, che era vicino a lui, tanto vicino che quasi non riusciva a dominare l'impulso di stringerglisi contro.  
  "Il semplice motivo per cui mio padre non ha interesse a portare Thomas con sé… è che lui è già sposato."  
Per un momento il valletto non riuscì a capire la logica della risposta; cosa poteva c'entrare il fatto che Thomas avesse una moglie e che per tale ragione…  
...Oh! Ecco.  
Quando realizzò, l'idea gli fece saltare un battito del cuore.  
  "Hai capito? Il marchese Ashmore ha due figlie in età da marito."  
Disse Edgard, leggendogli negli occhi.  
  "Sì, però… cioè... - Ewan cercò le parole  - Non è che possa costringervi… se voi non volete."  
  
[ _Oppure lo volete?_ ]  
Si chiese inconsciamente.  
  
 "Sì che potrebbe, invece. O meglio, potrebbe ricattarmi in qualche modo per costringermi alle nozze, ma certo non impormele comunque se io continuassi a rifiutarle. La Chiesa non ritiene valido un matrimonio imposto… e questo fatto di per sé renderebbe nulli quasi tutti gli sposalizi compiuti tra le  famiglie nobili."  
  "Ricattarvi in che modo?"  
Domandò Ewan, preoccupato; al pensiero che qualcuno o qualcosa potesse danneggiare Edgard. Preferiva  vederlo ammogliato, piuttosto; lasciar sfumare  per sempre i suoi sogni a occhi aperti e perdere  anche la sua tenue, irrealizzabile speranza di vedere ricambiati i propri sentimenti. Era solo una fantasia, in fondo, e lo sapeva benissimo.  
  "Nell'unico che egli conosca: minacciando di diseredarmi. Mio padre è un uomo di scarsa fantasia."  
  "E a voi non importerebbe di perdere tanta ricchezza?"  
  "Dipende. Anche perdere tutto può essere un prezzo straordinariamente basso da pagare, se in cambio si può essere felici. Non credi?"  
Il servo guardò in basso. Sì, un prezzo basso, quando la felicità era possibile; ma in certi casi… in certi casi nemmeno vendere il mondo intero sarebbe bastato per ottenerla.  
  "Ma se invece una di queste ragazze dovesse piacervi… piacervi molto… la sposereste?"  
  "Certo."  
Quella breve risposta gli sembrò una pugnalata.  
...la sua era stata una domanda sciocca, la cui replica era scontata.  
Tortura. Ecco quello che ormai era diventato stare accanto a Edgard; sentirsi felice e misero al tempo stesso, avere il cuore che scoppiava di felicità e di tristezza.  
  "Non è forse normale - continuò Edgard - desiderare  di restare sempre accanto alla persona amata?"  
  "Sì."  
Rispose piano; chi poteva saperlo meglio di lui?  
  " È proprio quello che ho intenzione di fare io, Ewan." ###  
  
  
Il suono della sveglia lo strappò bruscamente al sonno. Matthias allungò una mano alla cieca verso il comodino e disattivò l'allarme, poi tornò ad accoccolarsi contro Keith, che si era spostato dalla sua parte del letto. Voleva godersi ancora qualche minuto di vicinanza prima di doversi alzare; Keith non si era destato, sembrava che il suono della sveglia non l'avesse disturbato.  
Dalle pesanti tende socchiuse filtrava la luce del mattino, illuminando la stanza quel tanto che bastava da permettere a Matthias di osservare il suo viso.  
  
  "Non mi sembra che tu abbia poi sposato una di quelle donne... – bisbigliò - beh, più che altro è una sensazione, non posso esserne sicuro al cento per cento. Magari prendesti moglie e poi la lasciasti per me, chissà. Certo ora non ha più importanza."  
  
Matt sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. Il sogno appena concluso era la prima nuova memoria che si affacciava alla sua mente dopo tre mesi.  
Tre mesi… tanto quanto lui e Keith stavano insieme.  
Novanta giorni meravigliosi, perfetti come diamanti sfaccettati con maestria; anche i loro errori erano stati così sublimi, almeno secondo lui, da meritare d'essere ricordati come momenti bellissimi e romantici. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che per il momento vivevano ancora sulla loro soffice nuvoletta rosa, senza avere alcuna intenzione di scendere.  
Altrimenti, come considerare poetico il fatto che una serata al lume di tante candele profumate accese nella loro camera da letto era stata a un passo dal risolversi con l'incendio dell'appartamento?  
O come giudicare teneri e indimenticabili i disastri culinari che avevano prodotto i primi tempi, nel tentativo di imparare a cucinare qualcosa di commestibile, magari persino appetitoso, senza dover sempre ricorrere a surgelati, cibi pronti o ai take away?  
 In realtà Keith, dopo qualche settimana d’immangiabili bistecche coriacee come cuoio, cucina indiana _troppo_ piccante, arrosti dimenticati in forno e altri tentativi malriusciti, aveva cominciato a cavarsela; il suo shepard pie era in effetti molto buono, e una volta aveva anche preparato un dolce speziato di cui non ricordava più il nome, una torta scozzese che dopo essere stata preparata aveva dovuto restare per quasi un mese a 'riposare'.  
  Sarà stato perché che tra gli ingredienti figurava del liquore, o per via della frutta fermentata che conteneva, ma la torta in questione gli aveva dato un po' alla testa, e il fatto di averne mangiare tre grosse fette in una sola sera non lo aveva certo aiutato a restare del tutto sobrio; in quell'occasione era anche venuto fuori che Keith era scozzese da parte di madre, clan dei McPherson, per la precisione.  
Pensandoci, c'erano tante cose che ancora non sapevano l'uno dell'altro, ma per scoprirle avevano tutto il tempo che volevano. Comunque… era un bene che fosse stato Keith a dimostrarsi il più versato per l'arte dei fornelli: con il suo livello di distrazione lui non avrebbe fatto altro che bruciare tutto, sbagliare le dosi, confondere il sale con lo zucchero o viceversa, e di mettersi due cucchiaini di sale nel tè gli era già capitata un paio di volte.  
  
Avrebbe voluto dormire ancora, ma quel sabato era di turno al negozio. C'era un lato positivo, però: quello era anche l'ultimo giorno di lavoro prima delle vacanze, tre intere settimane.  
Le ferie per Keith, invece, iniziavano quel giorno stesso, e Matthias non trovava giusto che potesse dormisse fino a tardi quando lui era invece costretto ad alzarsi alle sette.  
  "Svegliati, Keith, daiiii…"  
Disse, scuotendolo con gentilezza.  
  "Mmhhh."  
  "Non vorrai mica farmi fare colazione da solo?"  
  "...ho sonno…"  
Mugugnò.  
  "In piedi! In piedi!! Avanti!"  
Continuò, levandogli il cuscino da sotto la testa con un movimento rapido, sbattendoglielo sullo stomaco e saltellando in ginocchio sul letto, fino a quando Keith non aprì gli occhi, fissandolo con calma.  
  "Comincia a scappare, Matthias."  
  
***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***      ***     ***  
  
  "A che ora finisci, oggi?"  
  "Alle tre, tre e qualcosa."  
  "Passo a prenderti a quell'ora."  
  "Vieni a  piedi, però, così facciamo una passeggiata."  
  "E una volta a casa cominciamo a preparare le valigie."  
  "Eh?"  
  
Matthias buttò giù l'ultimo boccone del tramezzino con un sorso di succo d'arancia e guardò interrogativamente Keith, che in tutta calma si stava versando la seconda tazza del suo quotidiano, amarissimo caffè nero.  
  
  "Andiamo in vacanza, no? Ti va di lasciare Londra per quindici giorni?"  
  "Certo, ma… ma dov'è che andremmo? E poi non abbiamo prenotato da nessuna parte!"  
  " _Tu_ non hai prenotato da nessuna parte. Ma non preoccuparti, consideralo un mio piccolo regalo. In quanto al dove, lo vedrai quando ci saremo."  
  "Ma non è giusto così! Me lo devi dire!"  
  "…"  
  "E si può sapere cosa metto in valigia, se non mi dici dove andiamo?"  
  "Tu porta un po' di tutto."  
  "Uhhmm… quando smetterai di  farmi dispetti?"  
  "Mai. È divertente, quando fai l'offeso: sembri un bambino con il broncio."  
  "Senti un po'..."  
  "Guarda che stai facendo tardi."  
Matthias guardò l'orologio al muro e si accorse che Keith stava dicendo il vero.  
  "Continuiamo il discorso oggi pomeriggio!"  
Disse in tono di lieve minaccia, lasciando la stanza, per poi tornare indietro, dare un bacio al volo a Keith e correre via di nuovo, portandosi via una fetta di pane tostato.  
  
Keith lavò le tazze e i bicchieri sporchi, e Bestiaccia andò strusciarglisi contro le gambe, miagolando.  
  "Lo so, lo so. Vuoi la colazione anche tu. Che scatoletta preferisci ti apra?"  
  "Meowr!"  
  "Vuoi piuttosto i croccantini?"  
  "Meeowwwr!"  
  "Okay."  
Si asciugò le mani e si chinò ad accarezzare il micio.  
  "Prima di entrare in questa casa non mi ero mai messo a parlare con gli animali, anzi, di solito non ci vado proprio d'accordo; i gatti se possono mi graffiano e i cani mi ringhiano a prima vista. Quindi è vero che siete in grado di accorgervi se avete davanti una persona cattiva, eh?"  
Il felino rispose con fusa rumorose.  
  "Meowr!"  
Questa volta era stato Keith.  
  
***       
  
  [ _Chissà che cos’ha in mente. Dove vorrà portarmi?_ ]  
Rimuginò Matthias, sistemando su un espositore una nuova edizione di poesie di Coleridge.  
  [ _Lo tormenterò finche non me lo dirà. Deciso_.]  
  "E quando voglio ottenere qualcosa so essere snervante."  
Disse ad alta voce, e un paio di clienti si voltarono perplessi a guardarlo.  
  
  "E chi è che vorresti snervare?"  
  
La voce di…  
  
"Andrew?"  
 "Bene, se non altro mi fa piacere sapere che ti ricordi ancora come mi chiamo."  
  
Matthias fissò per qualche istante il suo amico, come fosse un fantasma. Ma quando si era tagliato i capelli così corti? L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto… di sfuggita, due mesi prima...  
Ah-ehm… non si era reso conto che fosse passato tanto tempo.  
  
  "Che sorpresa vederti qui! Sai… dopotutto siamo in una libreria!"  
Tentò di sdrammatizzare, con scarso successo; Andrew lo guardava a braccia incrociate e con espressione severa.  
  "Non ti sei più fatto sentire, né ti sei fatto vedere nei soliti posti – lo rimproverò - Il telefono ha sempre attaccata una dannata segreteria telefonica, e comunque quasi sempre non hai richiamato.  Ti sei stancato dei tuoi amici o che altro?"  
  "No, io.. - _mi sono scordato dell'esistenza del resto del mondo, in questi ultimi mesi_ \- Un po' di cose sono cambiate nella mia vita, e non te le dico nemmeno tutte, che tanto non ci crederesti."  
  "Comincia pure a raccontarmene qualcuna."  
  
[ _Qualcuna? Conoscendolo, qualcosa mi dice che è meglio lasciar fuori la parte della mia vita precedente. Sono curioso di vedere come prenderà il resto. Dopotutto è il mio migliore amico, quindi, prima o poi, dovrò dirgli di Keith.._.]  
   
Era un po’ in apprensione, in realtà, al pensiero di come avrebbe potuto reagire. Lo era anche nei confronti delle possibili reazioni di sua nonna e di sua sorella. A Sarah non aveva ancora raccontato nulla: preferiva presentarle di persona Keith, dimostrarle quanto sicuro fosse dei propri sentimenti, quanto felici fossero insieme, piuttosto che affidarsi al telefono, o a una email. Voleva che capisse subito, a prima vista, che non si trattava di un colpo di testa, di una sciocca sbandata, di una momentanea _curiosità._  
E sua nonna… non le aveva detto nulla in modo esplicito: ufficialmente Keith era un amico che era andato a vivere da lui per risparmiare sulle spese e perché a entrambi non piaceva vivere da soli, ma era certo che lei avesse compreso tutto. Non ne aveva fatto parola, ma il suo atteggiamento era quello di sempre, affettuoso, spigliato; aveva anche preso in simpatia Keith. Forse, ecco, passava di meno da casa loro, ma sembrava che fosse solo per non essere invadente… come se ritenesse che ora qualcun altro aveva cura del suo _nipotino_ , e poteva stare più tranquilla.  
Aveva la sensazione che il giorno in cui le avesse reso noto il suo vero legame con Keith, lei non avrebbe fatto una piega, semplicemente perché ne era già a conoscenza.  
   
Quindi, dopotutto, l’ansietà al pensiero di confidarsi alle due donne della sua vita era solo un fatto di… pudore, timidezza, perché era certo che l’avrebbero accettato, vedendolo felice. Ma con Andrew non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi, anche se dava abbastanza credito all’intelligenza dell’amico da non voler pensare che gli avrebbe voltato le spalle.  
  
  "Vieni con me dietro il bancone, che è un discorso un po' privato."  
  
***       
  
Okay, finito.  
  
Sottovoce, perché nessun altro sentisse, glielo aveva raccontato.  
Andrew si era sulle prime fatto un po' palliduccio, poi era arrossito, e ora sembrava che non sapesse dove guardare, ma non era scappato né aveva fatto commenti.  
  
  "Cioè, sì, ma… così, da un momento all'altro… insomma…"  
Riuscì ad articolare, alla fine, e Matthias scrollò le spalle.  
  "Che ti devo dire!"  
  [ _'Da un momento all'altro', poi, è relativo: è un momento che ho atteso per secoli, vecchio mio._ ]  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui Andrew sembrò molto affascinato dalle proprie unghie.  
  "E… e io?"  
Chiese alla fine.  
  "Tu che cosa?"  
  " Voglio dire, noi due ci conosciamo da tanti anni, poi arriva questo tipo che in quattro e quattr'otto ti fa cambiare sponda… mi chiedevo se prima di conoscere lui avevi mai… beh diciamo, fatto un pensierino su di me."  
  "Che _cooooosa??_ '"  
Matthias ebbe l'impressione che la mascella stesse per schiantarglisi al suolo.  
  "No-no-no-no! Non fraintendere! Io sono etero, pure troppo, certe volte! Me lo chiedevo solo per curiosità… se prima non ti fosse mai capitato di sentirti attratto da un maschio. Beh, se non sono indiscreto. Allora?"  
  "Ah. Non mi sei mai passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello."  
Rispose Matthias, tranquillizzato e divertito.  
  "E perché?"  
C'era una certa punta di orgoglio ferito nella sua voce. Matt lo squadrò.  
  "Forse perché ho buon gusto?"  
Propose, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  "Stronzo.”  
Dichiarò Andrew, e poi decise di riportare la discussione su binari un po' più seri.  
  "Ma tu una volta stavi con Katy, ci sei stato per più di sei mesi…"  
  "Ti sembrano tanti, sei mesi? Quella è stata l'unica altra mia relazione, ed è di quasi due anni fa, ormai… lo sai che la nostra non è stata una grande storia. Ci abbiamo provato, ma non ha mai funzionato bene, mi sentivo come se fosse tutto… _finto_. Invece tu e lei siete una bella coppia, quindi dal quel naufragio hai tratto vantaggio, no?"  
Andrew fece un sorriso strano.  
  " _Facevamo_ una bella coppia."  
  "Che vuoi dire?"  
  "Katy mi ha lasciato."  
  "Ancora? Ti lascia tutti i mesi, e due giorni dopo fate pace come se nul-"  
  "Stavolta è diverso - lo interruppe - Stavolta non abbiamo litigato, né se n’è andata sbattendo la porta giurandomi eterno odio. Lei mi ha parlato, un po’ triste, ma con calma… mi ha detto che certo, mi vuole bene, ma non mi ama più. Che si vede con un altro da un mese. E che appunto, la nostra è una storia finita. Chiuso."  
  "Andrew, mi dispiace!"  
  "Bah, non fare quella faccia addolorata, basto io… e poi via, là fuori è pieno di donne che  aspettavano che un gran figo come me si liberasse. Solo che sai, mi sento proprio uno stupido, a non essermi accorto che le cose non andavano… che lei aveva un altro. Forse non ero così innamorato."  
  "O forse lo eri davvero molto."  
  "Forse."  
Il ragazzo batté una terrificante manata sulla schiena di Matthias.  
  "Beh, ora devo scappare… e peccato che tua sorella sia andata via, o le avrei chiesto di uscire con me, ora che sono single!"  
  "Così il suo ragazzo ti avrebbe scorticato."  
  "Oh, saremmo stati attenti anche noi a non farci scoprire. Ci vediamo, Matt, devo andare… una volta o l’altra me lo dovrai presentare, il tuo ragazzo… 'cidenti, mi fa strano dirlo! Bye."  
  
Matthias guardò Andrew allontanarsi con la sua andatura dinoccolata.  
Conoscendolo da tanto tempo sapeva che, per quanto ostentasse sicurezza di sé e noncuranza,  doveva stare davvero soffrendo per la fine della sua storia, innamorato com'era di Katy. Era da un anno che risparmiava perché voleva comprarle un vero anello di fidanzamento, uno che avesse almeno un microscopico diamante.  
  E invece…  
Si chiese come sarebbe stato se anche la sua storia fosse finita.  
Se lui e Keith un giorno si fossero disinnamorati, se avessero litigato, se si fossero lasciati.  
Un pensiero tale da spaventarlo; però no… non era possibile.  
  
Non si vive due volte, legati alla stessa persona, per poi lasciarsi come fanno tutti gli altri.  
  
  
***       
  
Giorno di partenza, ore sette del mattino.  
  "Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe stato meglio per te venire a letto presto."  
  La testa di Matthias ondeggiò, cadde col mento sul petto, e riscattò su, con gli occhi appannati.  
      _Sbadiglio_.    
  "Tu e la maratona di X-files."  
Sospirò Keith, con aria rassegnata.  Prendi un dormiglione, tienilo alzato fino alle quattro del mattino e poi sveglialo poco più di due ore dopo: otterrai uno zombie.  
Uno zombie carino e profumato, ma sempre uno zombie.  
  "Su, dobbiamo partire."  
  "Le valigie…"  
  "Le ho messe in macchina ieri sera."  
  "E Bestiaccia…"  
Disse, guardandosi intorno.  
   "Lo abbiamo portato da tua nonna ieri pomeriggio, non ti ricordi?"  
  "Hai ragione - sbadiglio - Keith, ho ancora sonno."  
  "Ma dai?"  
Il giovane più alto lo prese per le braccia e lo tirò su, costringendolo ad abbandonare il comodo divano.  
  Matthias gli si appoggiò contro, praticamente dormendo in piedi, con espressione pacifica.  
 "Tanto non ti porto in braccio, così la prossima volta mi darai retta."  
E così dovette scendere fino alla macchina trascinando con sé un sonnambulo.  
  
***       
  
Arrivati, finalmente.  
Fermò l’auto alle soglie del paese, lungo la strada che costeggiava il mare. Keith si sgranchì le spalle con soddisfazione; più di sei ore ininterrotte di guida  erano un'impresa decisamente distruttiva.  
  "Però ne è valsa la pena."  
Disse, rivolto a se stesso, uscendo dalla macchina e respirando l'aria marina, godendosi la brezza profumata di salsedine. Sorrise, guardando l’oceano: quanto amava quel posto.  
Ora doveva solo svegliare il suo bell'addormentato.  
Aprì la porta dell'auto dal lato del passeggero e per qualche istante rimase a contemplare Matthias con un lieve sorriso.  
  "Lo sai - gli disse - Che la mia vita di prima che ti incontrassi mi sembra solo una gran perdita di tempo?"  
  Gli voltò il viso verso di sé, chiamandolo.  
  "Forza, marmotta, in piedi! Siamo arrivati"  
  
Matthias aprì gli occhi e se li stropicciò con una mano.  
  "Di già? Abbiamo fatto presto."  
  "Certo, per te che hai dormito quasi per l’intero viaggio. In tutto il tragitto, sarai stato sveglio una mezz’ora o poco più… sveglio, ma non del tutto vigile, oserei dire."  
  "Che ore sono?"  
  "Quasi le due del pomeriggio."  
  "Eh?'"  
Si affrettò a scendere dalla macchina e a guardarsi intorno.  
Le sue narici vennero piacevolmente invase da un inatteso profumo salmastro e davanti sé vide una sconfinata distesa blu intenso, nella quale la terraferma, in lontananza, si spingeva con un promontorio.  
  "Keith, ma dove siamo?"  
  "In Cornovaglia, a  St. Ives. "  
Matt fece qualche passo avanti, incantato dalla visione dell'acqua mossa dal ritmo delle onde.  
La spiaggia era bellissima, la sabbia chiara e il mare sembrava pulito come non l'aveva mai visto.  
  "Allora è qui che passeremo le vacanze?"  
  "Non proprio. Questa è solo una deviazione, una breve tappa, ma ci tenevo a portarti anche qui prima di raggiungere la nostra meta."  
  "Che sarebbe?"  
  "Che sarebbe… non te lo dico."  
  "Continui? Guarda che fai male: non mi hai detto che saremmo venuti al mare e io non ho nemmeno preso il costume da bagno."  
  "Ti avevo avvisato di portare un po' di tutto. Poco male, ne compriamo uno al primo negozio che troviamo in paese. Oppure, ancora meglio, frequenteremo una spiaggia per nudisti -  rise dell’occhiata preoccupata che gli rivolse Matthias  - Avanti, risali in macchina, andiamo.”  
  
Keith si era già rimesso al posto di guida e aveva messo in moto; Matt si affrettò a tornargli a fianco; tenne il finestrino completamente abbassato, guardando fuori e riempiendosi gli occhi di blu.  
  
***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***     ***      ***     ***  
  
Appena il garzone che li aveva aiutati con le valigie uscì, Matthias si guardò bene intorno.  
Non sembrava la stanza di un piccolo albergo in un antico porto di mare.  
Era una camera ampia, luminosa, piena di bianco e di blu, con un’enorme vetrata sul mare, e una porta a vetri che dava su un terrazzo, pure quello affacciato sulla baia.  Il letto era un grande baldacchino in ferro battuto, che aveva l’aria autenticamente antica, come il resto dei mobili della stanza; eleganti ma non pretenziosi, vissuti ma non rovinati.  Il pavimento era un parquet di legno chiaro e lucido, ben diverso da quello maltrattato in casa loro.  
Sul tavolino circondato da belle poltrone c’era un mazzo di fiori freschissimi che aveva riempito l’aria di profumo, e alle pareti acquerelli delicati e di buon gusto che mostravano scorci di quel vecchio borgo.  Non era una camera dall’arredo moderno, ma aveva un’aria accogliente, elegante e fuori dal tempo che aveva un fascino tutto particolare.  
Sbirciò nel bagno, che al contrario era un concentrato di modernità, ma non lo trovò meno piacevole che la stanza da letto, con i suoi lavabi doppi di fronte a uno specchio grande quasi come l’interna parete; la vasca da bagno era ampia abbastanza per due persone, e non poté trattenere un sorriso, notando che era dotata di idromassaggio: non lo aveva mai provato, e già pregustava il momento in cui vi si sarebbe immerso. Anche la doccia era doppia, e aveva una pulsantiera degna di un’astronave, per regolare sauna e un’infinità di combinazioni di getti d’acqua.  
Tornò nella camera e aprì la porta che dava sul terrazzo; si affacciò, guardando il mare vicinissimo. Un’improvvisa folata di vento più forte delle altre gli scompigliò i capelli, portandogli anche le grida dei gabbiani.  
Poco dopo sentì due braccia cingergli la vita e un paio di labbra gentili sfiorargli affettuosamente il collo.  
  
  "Ti piace?"  
  "Keith, questo posto è… bellissimo. Non ho altre parole"  
  "Te l’ho detto: consideralo un mio regalo, anche se non è il tuo compleanno. Devi solo chiedere, e io esaudirò ogni tuo desiderio. Nei miei limiti di essere umano, almeno."  
Matt si girò nella stretta del suo innamorato, per guardarlo in viso.  
  "Ma l'albergo… è troppo. Ha l’aria di essere costoso. Io sono stato solo un paio di volte in albergo, in vita mia, e ogni volta le camere erano la metà di quella che abbiamo qui, i bagni erano grandi come un ripostiglio."  
  "Anche io vado in posti del genere, di solito, ma visto che staremo qui solo due notti ho scelto il migliore. O quasi: ce n’era uno più bello, un castello coperto di rampicanti, di grande effetto… ma era al completo. Per una volta sarà divertente giocare al di sopra delle proprie possibilità, no? Anzi, peccato che la suite di lusso fosse occupata, o avrei scelto quella."  
  
Matthias lo fissava e non diceva nulla, e l'espressione sul suo viso era enigmatica.  
Keith temette di aver sbagliato qualcosa, in qualche modo; forse aveva esagerato scegliendo quella specie di nido per sposini in luna di miele; o forse Matt se l'era presa perché aveva fatto tutto senza consultarlo, decidendo da solo non soltanto l'hotel, ma anche il loro itinerario, la data della partenza, la durata del viaggio… e persino il viaggio stesso.  
Conosceva bene quel lato, forse poco piacevole, del proprio carattere, la tendenza a prendere decisioni anche per gli altri, senza chiedere pareri. Non è che lo facesse apposta, anzi, non se ne accorgeva nemmeno, però capiva benissimo che la cosa poteva risultare seccante. In quel caso però aveva solo voluto fare una sorpresa, e che sorpresa sarebbe stata, se ne avessero parlato insieme?  
  
"Ti sei stancato di me, Keith?"  
Gli chiese d'improvviso, sbalordendolo; senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, Matthias sorrise e completò quello che aveva da dire, cingendogli il collo con le braccia.  
"Perché sai, non mi hai ancora baciato come si deve, oggi."  
  
***       
  
La spiaggia era privata, riservata ai clienti dell’albergo, tantissimo spazio e, fatto strano, poca gente… una specie di sogno: non c’era nemmeno un bambino a strillare o a correre incessantemente da una parte all’altra.   
  “Non credevo che in Inghilterra esistessero posti così caldi, e con la sabbia dorata”  
Disse Matthias, piazzandosi sotto all’ombrellone accanto a Keith, sedutosi a gambe incrociate sopra un ampio telo blu.  
  “Erano tre anni che non venivo da queste parti, ma quella volta ero da solo e dormivo in una pensione, in una camera senza bagno i cui unici colori erano il grigio topo e il beige. O forse era un bianco sporco. La moquette probabilmente risaliva alle guerre anglo-boere e la colazione metteva tristezza.”  
  “Beh, hai fatto dei progressi. Soprattutto riguardo la compagnia."  
  “Hai ragione. Una bella compagnia che sta benissimo in costume da bagno. Il rosso ti dona, però sai, avrei preferito se tu avessi comprato quell’altro, nero, che avevamo visto in vetrina."  
  "Ma era un perizoma, Keith!"  
  "E con ciò?"  
  "Mi vergogno!"  
  "Oh, tanto non avresti mostrato nulla che io non abbia già visto."  
  "Tu sì, ma gli altri?"  
  "Forse hai ragione, avrei anche potuto soffrire di gelosia. Preferisco essere... il tuo azionista unico."  
  "Era un tentativo di romanticismo, questo?"  
Chiese divertito Matthias, rubando gli occhiali da sole dal viso del suo ragazzo e mettendoseli sul naso.  
  "Un po' contaminato dal mio ultimo assegnamento lavorativo, comunque sì, un tentativo."  
  "Bruttino, ma sono lusingato lo stesso."  
Matt sorrise e gli baciò una spalla.  
  “Ti spalmo l’olio solare sulla schiena.”  
Disse, inginocchiandosi dietro di lui.  
  
Si versò l’unguento sulle mani, e poi le fece scivolare sulla pelle di Keith; le sue spalle erano ampie, forti, ma non troppo massicce. Toccarle, sentire la sua pelle calda, soda, gli dava sempre un senso di sicurezza, di protezione.  
  “Sei tutto rigido, qui.”  
  “Ho solo guidato troppo… non è niente.”  
  “Dovevi svegliarmi e chiedermi di darti il cambio. Perché vuoi essere sempre tu a fare tutto, uhm?”  
Chiese, cingendogli il collo con un braccio.  
 “Invoco perdono.”  
“Adesso ti faccio un massaggio, e tu te ne stai fermo e buono, capito?  
  
Matthias gli liberò il collo dai capelli e ricominciò a muovere, sinuose, le mani sulla schiena di Keith, scorrendo sui suoi muscoli, insistendo particolarmente dove li sentiva più tesi, premendo, ruotando i pollici alla base del collo. Scese lungo la spina dorsale, disegnando circoli intorno a ogni vertebra, si concentrò per un po' all’altezza dei reni e poi risalì, tornando verso l’attaccatura del collo, sulle spalle, sciogliendole, massaggiandogli anche le clavicole.  
Il suo tocco era gentile, ma deciso, e i movimenti lenti e studiati, intensi, si facevano sentire fino nelle ossa.  
  
  “Okay, Matt, basta così, ora.”  
  “Non ho ancora finito… o non sono abbastanza bravo?”  
  “Lo sei anche troppo.”  
  
Keith lo afferrò per una mano, tirandolo in avanti di modo che potesse sbirciare meglio al di sopra della sua spalla. Spostò leggermente le gambe che aveva raccolto al petto, e le divaricò appena; quel tanto che bastava per mostrare la crescente erezione che stava tendendo la stoffa del suo costume da bagno. Il fatto che in quel momento il petto di Matthias, caldo e umido di sudore, aderisse alla sua schiena non migliorava certo la situazione.  
  
  “Oh!”  
Esclamò Matt, fissando quel gonfiore - _invitante_ disse una voce dentro di lui - a occhi spalancati.  
Keith voltò la testa e baciò l’incavo del gomito del braccio catturato, disegnandogli una spirale con la punta della lingua.  
   “Se fossimo da soli… -  disse, muovendo la bocca lungo il suo braccio, intercalando ogni parola con un bacio -  non perderei tempo… - leccandolo, mordicchiandolo - ... ma qui, forse non è il caso.”  
  “Però le tue azioni non corrispondono alle tue parole.”  
Commentò con un sorriso Matt, e Keith, in conferma, si fermò a succhiargli piano un polso; vene sottili e tenere pulsavano sotto le sue labbra, cariche di vita.  
  “Stenditi. Mettiti a pancia in giù.”  
Disse Matthias, spingendolo sull’asciugamano.  
“Che cos’hai in mente?”  
Chiese, coricandosi e poggiando il mento sulle braccia.  
 “Se ti metti così non si vede niente, e io posso continuare.”  
 “Sì, ma non sto granché comodo.”  
Si lamentò inutilmente, perché Matt si limitò a ridacchiare, sedendosi su di lui a cavalcioni, e versandogli una quantità abbondante di olio solare sulla schiena, tra le scapole. Il liquido profumato si sparse in rivoli e scivolò lento, spandendosi in scie luccicanti sulla pelle, fino a quando Matthias non lo inseguì in quella fuga, e lo raccolse e spalmò, voluttuosamente, con studiata lentezza, stringendogli le gambe sui fianchi.  
Quello che aveva iniziato non poteva certo essere chiamato massaggio: erano carezze; piene, profonde; le mani di Matthias lo stavano assaporando languidamente.  
Keith sospirò. Altro che rilassarlo; i pensieri che gli stavano attraversando la mente erano tutto fuorché placidi e casti. Gli restava solo il dubbio se il suo compagno lo stesse stuzzicando di proposito o se facesse tutto in innocente buonafede.  
  
  "C'era un gioco che facevo da bambino - cinguettò Matt - Vediamo se capisci che cosa scrivo."  
Con l'indice, lento, tracciò lettere grandi e chiare sulla schiena nuda a sua disposizione.  
Quel piacevole solletico diede a Keith la pelle d'oca; avesse potuto… avesse potuto… aahh, forse sarebbe stato il caso di scappare a farsi una doccia fredda; per il momento decise di provare a concentrarsi sulle parole che Matthias gli stava scrivendo addosso, cercando di ignorare le sensazioni che le sue dita gli stavano dando.  
  "The love… which… my spirit… hath painted" - lesse, a voce alta - "It never… hath found… but in thee."  
  "Bravo!"  
Esclamò Matt, disegnandogli come premio una serpentina lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
  " _Then when nature around me is smiling, the last smile which answer to mine, I do not believe it beguiling, because reminds me of thine_."  
Continuò Keith, citando a memoria; la sua voce aveva un tono naturale, quasi distratto, come possedesse la sicurezza dell'abitudine.  
  "La conosci? A me piace davvero molto, è una delle poche poesie che ricordo per intero a memoria."  
  "Grand'uomo, Byron. - disse semplicemente, e aggiunse, dopo una pausa - Sai, questa poesia…"  
Lasciò la frase in sospeso; quelle erano vacanze, e non aveva voglia di impensierirlo con inutile malinconia. E poi… la malinconia era un sentimento invernale, adatto ai pomeriggi piovosi, che male si associava a una spiaggia in un caldo pomeriggio estivo.  
  "Niente. È una delle mie preferite."  
  
  [ _Questa poesia… mi sembra quasi che avrei potuto scriverla io, dedicandola a te. Non me ne voglia Lord Byron, ma basterebbe cambiare una sola, piccola strofa._ ]  
  
I suoi pensieri furono bruscamente interrotti dalle mani di Matthias, che provocatorie ricominciarono a darsi da fare su di lui, scendendo sempre più in basso, concentrandosi sull'ultima armoniosa curva della sua schiena, infilandosi, appena, quel che bastava per farlo trasalire, nell'elastico del suo costume.  
  
Keith voltò la testa per guardarlo  
  "Ti stai divertendo?"  
   "Non sai quanto."  
La sua voce era più che soddisfatta. Dolce Matt, allora lo stava proprio facendo apposta.  
   "Sul serio?"  
Gli chiese, e portò indietro un braccio, fino ad accarezzargli una gamba, e mosse le pelvi, strusciandosi sull'asciugamano, in un'imitazione allusiva e inconfondibile, in modo da costringere il ragazzo a seguire le sue movenze.  
“Non… non fare cosi.”  
Buona parte della sicurezza di un istante prima era evaporata dalla sua voce; intraprendente, ma solo fino ad un certo punto, eh?  
  “Perché no? In fin dei conti...”  
  
Keith si voltò di scatto, rovesciandolo e mettendosi sopra di lui, afferrandolo per le braccia; il movimento fu così rapido che Matthias si trovò steso a terra prima ancora di rendersene conto.  
  “...sei tu che mi hai provocato.”  
Concluse, stringendolo saldamente, ma senza fargli male; si chinò su di lui con lo sguardo velato da un sentimento afoso come il sole di quella giornata; sì, forse quello non era il luogo migliore per lasciarsi andare…  
...ma chi se ne importava?  
  
Leccò le labbra di Matthias, invitandolo a schiuderle, ed entrando fra di esse si lasciò ipnotizzare dal loro sapore come da quello di una ciliegia, succosa, matura, zuccherina.  
Lo sentì sussultare quando cambiò posizione, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe; e decise di lasciargli  andare le braccia, incorniciandogli invece il viso, ora colorato da un acceso rossore, con le mani.  
Gli sollevò gli occhiali da sole, appoggiandoglieli sulla testa e lasciandoli sepolti tra i soffici capelli castano chiaro, che sotto il sole si erano illuminati di riflessi biondi.  
Voleva guardarlo negli occhi, mentre gli parlava.  
Voleva vedere le pagliuzze dorate che brillavano in essi.  
Voleva…  
Keith inclinò la testa, arcuando le sopracciglia; non poteva certo essersi sbagliato: aveva sentito muoversi _qualcosa_. Guardò tra i loro corpi per un momento e poi rialzò il viso con un sorriso allegro e compiaciuto.  
  "Oh oh. Sembra che tu abbia il mio stesso tipo di problema, ora."  
  “Non lo trovo tanto buffo.”  
Rispose Matthias, arrossendo ancora di più. In che razza di situazione… d’accordo, se l'era cercata, però…  
Keith improvvisamente gli sollevò una gamba, e lui trasalì.  
  "Sai - gli disse, suadente, e quanto sapeva essere persuasivo, quando usava quella voce - Che nessuno sta badando a noi? Io vedo un po' di gente che dormicchia sotto l'ombrellone, un gruppetto di surfisti che coccolano le loro tavole, e quella che sembra una bella coppia di sposi novelli che si sta divertendo più o meno nel nostro stesso modo; se volessimo potremmo benissimo farlo qui."  
   “K-Keith… finirà che ci arresteranno, se non-”  
  Vedeva già il capo d'accusa: atti osceni in luogo pubblico.  
  "Se ci mettono nella stessa cella per me va bene anche quello - E gli sollevò l'altra gamba, spingendosi contro di lui, in modo che i loro sessi gonfi strusciassero l’uno contro l’altro -  Che ne dici, eh?"  
"Ti prego... io…"  
  
Scongiurò, sentendosi terrorizzato ed eccitato dall'idea. Voltò la testa a destra e a sinistra, rendendosi conto che Keith aveva detto il vero; sulla spiaggia spaziosa e semideserta nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di loro, o di quello che stavano facendo.  
  [ _Merda!_ ]  
Tirava così tanto da fargli male. Però non poteva… non poteva certo… lì… che imbarazzo!  
Sulla sabbia, all'aria aperta, con il sole e il vento sulla pelle… sì, sarebbe stato bello, ma… se fossero stati soli!  
Fissò su Keith uno sguardo indifeso, e lui lo lasciò andare, posando le sue gambe a terra, accompagnandole con una carezza.  
"Se facciamo una corsa possiamo andare a buttarci in acqua senza che nessuno si accorga delle nostre condizioni. Magari una nuotata ci raffredderà un po', almeno fino a stasera, uhm? Così la tua fedina penale sarà salva."  
   "Oh… s-sì, sì, d'accordo."  
Matthias era semi intontito, sentiva ancora il ritmo del proprio cuore martellargli le orecchie. Doveva avere anche una faccia buffa, perché Keith, alzandosi, ridacchiò.  
Ma aveva scherzato o fatto sul serio?  
Gli tese una mano, per aiutarlo a tirarsi su.  
  "Al mio tre."  
Disse.  
  
  
***      
  
Piena notte e finestre aperte, l'impercettibile rumore del ventilatore da soffitto che smuoveva l'aria; al profumo dei fiori si era mescolato quello del sesso. Due figure stavano al centro del letto, vicine, abbracciate; le loro sagome nude di disegnavano sotto lenzuola leggerissime. Avevano iniziato con il fare l’amore sotto la doccia, una volta tornati dalla spiaggia, e avevano continuato nella vasca da bagno. Erano andati a cena in un ristorante con una bella terrazza affacciata sull’oceano dove si erano abbuffati di frutti di mare. Dopo avevano fatto una lunga passeggiata per le pittoresche viuzze del paese; Keith, che già conosceva bene il posto, fece da guida, e Matthias restò conquistato dalla piccola città e non si stupì affatto che molti artisti e pittori si fossero innamorati del luogo.  
 Una volta tornati in camera e avevano fatto ancora una volta l’amore, nel letto. Ora riposavano, in uno stato prossimo alla beatitudine.  
  
  "Keith…"  
Sussurrò Matthias, nel buio illuminato da un'argentea luna piena, steso contro Keith, il viso sul suo petto, una mano sul suo fianco.  
  "Cosa c'è?"  
Gli rispose.  
  "Sei stanco?"  
  "Un po'."  
  "Stavo pensando a questa giornata e mi è venuta in mente una cosa… e lo so che non dovrei chiederti nulla, ma… forse almeno a questa domanda puoi rispondere."  
  "Dimmi."  
Keith gli accarezzava la testa, ogni tanto si attorcigliava un suo ricciolo attorno all’indice.  
  "Come siamo morti?"  
La mano si fermò a metà di una carezza, e restò posata sulla sua nuca, immobile.  
  "Matt, non pos-"  
  "Sì, ma… è scontato che siamo morti, non mi riveleresti alcun segreto. Anche se non ricordo quasi niente ho il sospetto che la nostra vita passata non sia stata facile, ma non ti sto domandando niente su di essa. Dimmi solo come è finita, senza scendere nei dettagli."  
  "Perché lo vuoi sapere?"  
Era stata solo una sua impressione, o la voce di Keith aveva tremato?  
  "Non lo so; dopo una giornata così bella, felice… è stato un pensiero strano, improvviso."  
  
Non c'era abbastanza luce da riuscire a leggere bene la sua espressione, ma riusciva comunque a distinguere i suoi occhi spalancati, tristi, fissi in un punto lontano.  
Ci fu silenzio, per alcuni lunghissimi minuti, tanto che Matthias pensò che non avrebbe avuto risposta, o che forse, addirittura, Keith si fosse arrabbiato.  
  "Peste."  
Disse invece, alla fine.  
Una sola parola, pronunciata in tono piatto, vacuo, assente.  
  
E in quel momento, Keith rivide tutto, rivisse tutto.  
Sentì lo stesso vuoto, lo stesso insostenibile dolore, la stessa acuminata follia che gli aveva devastato la mente stringendo fra le braccia il corpo inerte di Ewan, che non gli rispondeva più, per quanto lui lo chiamasse, per quanto gli parlasse e lo baciasse.  
Ewan era freddo e pallido, spento.  
Morto.  
E lui invece, ancora lì, straziato, spezzato, ma vivo.  
Anche se, per fortuna, non per molto.  
Un dolore cupo lo assalì, contorcendogli lo stomaco; sentì la nausea montargli in gola, soffocarlo, avvelenargli la bocca con un sapore acido.   
Si voltò di scatto su un fianco, coprendosi il viso con le mani, premendo le dita sugli occhi per cancellare le scene lontane, ma non sbiadite, che stava rivivendo.  
     _L’ultima carezza di Ewan, che gli sfiorava debolmente il viso, un istante prima di morire_.  
 La forza, il coraggio di sorridergli, di articolare un muto, agonizzante _'ti amo'_ , dove l'aveva trovata?  
  “No, basta… -  implorò, con la voce che sembrava sul punto di frantumarsi - Questi ricordi… mi hanno perseguitato troppo a lungo. Basta! Io voglio solo dimenticare, dimenticare tutto, anche se so benissimo che non è possibile…”  
Tremò, si rannicchiò.  
  "Basta."  
  
  “Keith! Keith, scusami, non volevo, non immaginavo!”  
Matthias lo strinse a sé, spaventato, sconvolto da quella reazione, vergognandosi di non riuscire a trovare parole che potessero essere consolatorie. Keith ci riusciva sempre, a rassicurarlo, confortarlo, farlo sorridere, e ora, che doveva essere lui a farlo sentire meglio, non sapeva che dire, era solo capace di abbracciarlo, senza essere in grado di attenuare la strana, malsana tensione che aveva contaminato l’aria intorno a loro.  
  “Keith, ti prego, non pensarci più. Prometto che non ti chiederò più nulla, va bene?  
  “E’ stato crudele… crudele e orribile.”  
Mormorò lui, ancora perso, incapace di riemergere dai flashback. Si scoprì il viso e guardò Matthias in un modo che diede i brividi al ragazzo: era quasi come se non lo vedesse davvero, come se la sua vista fosse imprigionata nelle immagini del passato. Con mano gentile gli toccò una guancia, e scese poi sul collo, ne tracciò il disegno con due dita, lentamente, morbosamente.  
  “Non sono riuscito a salvarti… a salvarci. Non sono riuscito a fare nulla.”  
  “E che cosa avresti potuto fare, contro la peste?”  
Chiese dolcemente Matthias,  dandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra; Keith lo fissò come se non avesse capito le sue parole.  
  “Sei rimasto con me fino all’ultimo, che altro potevi fare?”  
  
L’umida nebbia che li offuscava si diradò dagli occhi di Keith. Inclinò la testa, studiando il misto di emozioni sul viso di Matthias: preoccupazione, ma anche serenità.  
E calore… quello del suo corpo e dei suoi sentimenti; quello che Matt gli stava dicendo, anche senza parole, era 'non importa cosa è successo allora, adesso va tutto bene.'  
  [ _Hai ragione. Ma tu non puoi sapere… non puoi neanche immaginare com’è stato per me._ ]  
  "Sì, fino all'ultimo."  
   
Matthias non desiderava altro che dargli consolazione, cancellare la sua angoscia, e lo baciò ancora. Prima baci leggeri, sparsi sul suo volto, su guance, fronte, palpebre, che poi si trasformarono in un lungo e lento bacio sulla bocca. Sentì Keith rilassarsi, abbandonarsi a lui, e gli fece scorrere una mano sul petto in una lunga carezza, che dopo aver esplorato il suo torace scese fra le sue gambe, dove la virilità a riposo di Keith stava già risvegliandosi. La strinse, cominciando un movimento lento, quieto; non era un gesto dettato dalla lussuria, dall’amore passionale e spensierato che avevano fatto prima. Era comprensione, sollievo, rassicurazione… era amore, certo, ma in quel caso la carnalità era solo un aspetto secondario.  
Matthias lasciò la bocca di Keith e cominciò a scendere, baciandogli il mento, il collo, il petto, continuando a masturbarlo con languore; scendeva, lento, per accogliere l’altro nella sua bocca, ma Keith lo fermò, poggiandogli una mano sulla nuca.  
   
“No. – disse, rauco – Continua a baciarmi.”  
   
Matthias sorrise, comprendendo il bisogno dietro quella richiesta. Levò di mezzo il lenzuolo e gli si mise a cavalcioni, le ginocchia puntate intorno ai suoi fianchi, e obbedì volentieri. Con un braccio si puntellò sulla pila di cuscini dietro la testa di Keith, chinandosi a baciarlo, e con la mano libera riprese il movimento masturbatorio. Per un po’ Keith restò così, fermo, con le mani sui suoi fianchi a godere di quelle attenzioni; poteva sentire l’amore di Matthias dissipare l’angoscia, cacciare i brutti ricordi del passato… cancellarli no, _mai_ , ma metterli a dormire per un po’ era qualcosa che solo al suo Matt riusciva. Lasciò scivolare la mano lungo l’anca del suo amato, la infilò tra i loro corpi dove la strinse, gentile ma decisa, intorno all’erezione di Matthias, iniziando un movimento gemello a quello che il suo ragazzo stava effettuando su di lui. Sentì Matt rabbrividire, e il suo bacio farsi più urgente; lo sentì cercare ancora più contatto tra i loro corpi, la sua mano serrarsi sulla spalla e il suo respiro, tra i baci, diventare più affannato, mentre il ritmo delle loro intime carezze si faceva più veloce.  
Conoscevano bene i corpi l’uno dell’altro, ormai, tanto da saper leggere ogni segno, ogni respiro, ogni fremito; ognuno poteva distinguere l’orgasmo montare nell’altro, e più che mai lo sentirono, mentre i baci diventavano divoranti, i movimenti convulsi. Vennero quasi nello stesso momento, Matthias affondando il viso contro la spalla di Keith, con un gemito strozzato, e Keith, artigliandogli la schiena e tenendolo stretto a sé con tanta forza che sembrava volesse fondere i loro petti, attirarlo nel suo corpo e diventare un unico essere.  
   
Per cinque interi minuti restarono così, in silenzio, senza la minima intenzione di muoversi, staccarsi, ripulirsi; volevano continuare a sentire sulla pelle l’uno il respiro dell’altro, lasciando al cuore il tempo di rallentare, al corpo di riprendersi. Tutta la stanchezza di una lunga giornata stava cominciando a farsi sentire, e a loro non dispiaceva accoglierla: la sonnolenza era piacevole, dolce.  
  
"E' tardissimo, amore – disse piano Keith, con la mano immersa tra i capelli di Matthias - sarebbe ora di dormire. Ti andrebbe, domattina, di andare alla Tate Gallery?"  
La sua voce era pacata, ma disinvolta, ogni traccia di turbamento svanita. Sentirlo così  tranquillizzò Matthias.  
  "Certo! A che ora?"  
  "Apre alle dieci. Beh, a dir la verità St. Ives è piena d'artisti e di gallerie, ma questa volta non abbiamo il tempo di visitare tutto, ma se vuoi ci torneremo, più avanti. Nel pomeriggio andremo di nuovo in spiaggia, e cerca di fare una bella scorta di sole e caldo, perché dopodomani partiremo per la nostra meta effettiva, e là le cose saranno un po' diverse."  
  "Adesso però potresti anche dirmi dove andremo, altrimenti… "  
  "Altrimenti?"  
  "Altrimenti domani notte mi negherò."  
Dichiarò solenne, alzando il mento e facendo ridere di gusto Keith, che prontamente ricevette un calcio nelle gambe.  
  "Non mi credi?"  
  "Niente male, come ricatto, ma in effetti, come hai detto, non ci credo proprio."  
  "La vedremo!"  
  "Scozia."  
Gli sussurrò infine in un orecchio.  
  "Ecco, bravo - disse il ragazzo più giovane, chiudendo gli occhi - Scozia… mi piace."  
  
Più tardi, quella notte fu Keith a rimanere appoggiato al petto di Matthias, stringendosi a lui; ma non dormì quasi per niente, se non un paio d'ore, quando il sole era ormai già sorto.  
Anche se i fantasmi erano stati messi a tacere, non poté fare a meno di pensare al futuro, ai ricordi che Matt avrebbe dovuto affrontare… a quanto sarebbe stata dura. Matt, che dormiva sereno, fiducioso, pieno d’aspettativa, mentre lui per intere ore restò sveglio a guardarlo, e a pensare.  
A ricordare e immaginare.  
Ad avere paura.

  
 _______

   
La poesia citata è Stanza ad Augusta questa la traduzione dei versi:  
   
 _l'amore che il mio spirito ha ritratto_  
 _non l'ha mai incontrato se non in te.  
  
  
Così quando la natura sorride attorno a me_  
 _l'ultimo sorriso che al mio risponde,_  
 _non lo credo ingannevole_  
 _poiché mi ricorda il tuo;_  
   



	9. Chapter 9

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
   
Capitolo 9**  
   
   
Dopo la brezza marina che gli aveva accarezzato gentilmente la pelle, alleviando il caldo incredibile di St. Ives, il cambiamento fu quasi uno choc: le folate che lo investirono non appena scese dall'auto gli sembrarono gelide e sferzanti, e Matthias si strinse d’istinto nel maglione.  
"Sicuro che non siamo andati troppo in là e siamo finiti in Groenlandia?"  
"Che esagerato! Non fa poi così freddo, nemmeno per una lucertola come te."  
"Lucertola? Devo considerarlo un nomignolo affettuoso?"  
Chiese, aiutando Keith a scaricare i bagagli.  
  
Dentro al vecchio cottage c'era un piacevole profumo di legno.  
Appena superata la soglia ci si trovava in un'ampia sala, dove troneggiava un rustico camino di pietra, la cui mensola era un disordinato deposito di libri e oggetti vari, tra cui una vecchia radio, alcune candele ridotte a pozze di cera nelle loro bugie di latta, e un grosso coltello da caccia dentro a un fodero di cuoio.  
Il resto dell'arredamento era dato da un grande divano e una poltrona dall'aria vissuta, un tavolo massiccio, una credenza antica, in legno di quercia, con due ante di vetro di un cupo colore verde, tanto scuro da rendere impossibile vedere cosa ci fosse dietro di esse, e una libreria  nello stesso stile e colore, stracolma di volumi al punto che non si sarebbe riusciti a infilarvi più nemmeno un singolo foglio di carta.  
Non vi era alcun lampadario, bensì delle applique alle pareti, simili a vecchie lanterne in ferro battuto, e una lampada a stelo ricurva, piazzata nell’angolo tra divano e poltrona. Oltre ad una porta semi aperta si intravedeva la cucina, e poco distante delle scale salivano verso il piano superiore, dove si trovavano le due camere da letto.  
  
"Casa!"  
  
Esclamò Keith, sedendosi di botto e con gran soddisfazione sulla vecchia poltrona, accarezzando quasi con affetto il cuoio consunto dei suoi braccioli. Poi notò, sul tavolino di fronte a sé, qualcosa che pensava di aver perduto, e si allungò per prenderlo   
"Ecco dove l'avevo lasciato!"  
E scosse l'orologio appena ritrovato, per dargli nuovamente la carica.  
  
"Questo posto è proprio tuo?"  
Chiese Matthias, accomodandosi sul divano, ancora impegnato a osservare e memorizzare ogni dettaglio della stanza.  
"Già; una volta era casa di mio nonno."  
"Te l'ha lasciata in eredità?"  
"No. Me la regalò quando era ancora vivo… non voleva fare testamento perché lo considerava di cattivo augurio, ma sapeva che così, alla sua morte, il cottage sarebbe diventato proprietà di mia madre, e che lei di certo l'avrebbe venduto; dunque lo passò legalmente a me quando divenni maggiorenne. Amo questo posto, e cerco di tornarci ogni volta che posso... Quando vengo qui stacco completamente la spina dalla vita di ogni giorno, dallo stress e dal mondo moderno. So che non è certo una reggia, ma mi piace così com’è."  
"Anch’io lo trovo bello."  
"Ti piacerà anche quando ti dirò che qui non ho né televisione, né computer né linea telefonica, e che il mass media più tecnologicamente avanzato consiste in quella radio là sopra, che avrà come minimo trent'anni?"  
"Se ci fosse stata una televisione, e tu avessi provato a guardarla, io ti avrei picchiato."  
Keith sorrise e lasciò la poltrona per andare a sedersi accanto a Matthias.  
"Disfiamo i bagagli e poi domani andremo a fare spese; è più di un anno che non torno qui e manca tutto."  
"Più di un anno? Sembra che ci sia stato qualcuno fino a ieri; non c'è un filo di polvere."  
"Ho visto. Avevo informato Wilma che sarei arrivato oggi e le avevo chiesto di arieggiare le stanze... lei invece deve essersi data alle grandi pulizie; in fondo immaginavo che avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere. Vieni, andiamo, ti faccio conoscere qualcuno."  
Si alzò in piedi, facendo con la testa un cenno a Matthias.  
  
Il paese era davvero piccolo, in una magnifica vallata tra i monti Trossachs, e in gran parte affacciato lungo un'unica strada; vecchi cottage, simili a quello di Keith, alcuni negozi, un pub, il Thirsty Dog, un piccolo parco, poco più di un prato con delle panche di legno.   
Proseguendo lungo tale sentiero si arrivava fino a una piazza su cui dominava una chiesa austera e cupa, dall'alto della quale rozzi e minacciosi gargoyle occhieggiavano i peccatori; di lì poi la strada formava un bivio, portando a zone più moderne del paese, ma meno pittoresche.  
Keith però non si spinse fino lì; si limitò ad attraversare la strada e a fermarsi a un centinaio di metri dalla propria casa, bussando alla porta di un cottage quasi gemello al suo.  
Gli aprì una donnina rubiconda, avanti con gli anni, capelli bianchi e occhi azzurrissimi, che vedendosi Keith davanti lanciò un’esclamazione di gioia e lo abbracciò con affetto.  
  
"Il mio bambino è tornato anche quest'anno! Fatti vedere… diventi sempre più alto!"  
"Ho venticinque anni, Wilma, ho smesso di crescere da  un bel pezzo."  
Disse lui, divertito.  
"Probabilmente allora sono io a stare diventano più piccola con l'età. Vieni dentro, dai - la sua attenzione si rivolse a Matthias, che stava un passo dietro a Keith, un po' in imbarazzo, come sempre, quando incontrava persone nuove - E vedo che finalmente hai portato un amico; ti avevo detto tante volte di farlo! Non va bene stare sempre da soli, quando si è giovani. Su, entrate tutti e due."  
   
Una volta che furono dentro, la donna rivolse il volto verso il soffitto, parlando a volume ben alto per farsi sentire al piano superiore.  
   
“Marito, scendi! È arrivato Keith!”  
  
Poco dopo un uomo brizzolato, stempiato e con baffi sottili scese dalle scale con passo pesante.  
"Sei proprio tornato in un giorno che ti si addice, eh, ragazzino? Fino a ieri qui splendeva il sole e c’era un bel tepore, poi arrivi tu ed è bufera."  
Disse, scontroso e brontolante.  
"Tu pensa a salvare la Danimarca, Holger."  
  
Gli rispose con un ghigno Keith, e poi i due si scambiarono alcune battute in un dialetto di cui Matthias non capì una sillaba, a parte il fatto che la discussione finì con il suo compagno che rideva e l'uomo che borbottava qualcosa sui ‘ _giovani d'oggi che non hanno più rispetto'_. Dopodiché Keith presentò Matthias, a cui Holger stritolò una mano nella propria, e che  Wilma strinse in affettuoso abbraccio.  
Matt provò un lampo di strano, lusingato imbarazzo, quando Keith lo definì _fidanzato_ e _anima gemella_ ; il tono che usò fu lieve e giocoso, ma così pieno d’orgoglio e d’amore che Matthias avrebbe voluto dargli subito un lungo, profondo e infinito bacio, e forse l’avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato meno timido,  
  
"Ragazzi, voi vi fermate da noi a cena, vero?"  
Chiese cordialmente Wilma, spuntando dalla cucina allacciandosi un grembiule.  
"Se ci vuoi, restiamo volentieri."  
"Che domande! Ho già preparato un sacco di roba, sapendo che saresti arrivato. E ora statevene buoni di qua, mentre finisco: non voglio uomini in cucina, quando lavoro!"  
"Io tanto non ci pensavo nemmeno ad aiutarti, donna. Noi staremo qui a bere whisky."  
  
Mentre l'uomo era impegnato a versare tre bicchieri di distillato, Matt si accostò a Keith sul divano per parlargli in privato.  
"Tuoi parenti?"  
Chiese sottovoce.  
"No. Amici di mio nonno, e posso dire anche miei."  
"Non ho ben capito quella battuta sul fatto che questa giornata ti si addice… e poi la Danimarca…"  
Non voleva dire che gli era sembrato un dialogo fra pazzi, ma quasi.  
"Ah, quello… si riferiva al mio nome, che in un qualche dialetto scozzese significherebbe ' _vento_ '.  A me non risulta, ma così lui sostiene.  Lui invece si chiama come un eroe danese, che dovrebbe tornare a vivere se la Danimarca dovesse trovarsi in pericolo. So che Holger sembra un tipaccio, ma è un tipo in gamba, è da quando avevo quattro anni che mi piace farlo arrabbiare."  
  
L'uomo tornò da loro, portando a ciascuno un bicchiere contenente liquido ambrato.  
  
" _Uisge beatha_ \- disse Keith, assaggiandolo - Matt, forse sarebbe meglio che tu non lo bev-"  
"Oh, certo che lo beve! Il whisky fa bene, io lo mando giù da quando avevo dodici anni, ora ne ho settanta e guardami!"  
"Quasi quasi divento astemio."  
Commentò asciutto Keith.  Mentre i due erano impegnati a scambiarsi altre parole in dialetto, Matthias assaggiò un sorso, e il conseguente eccesso di tosse interruppe la loro chiacchierata.  
"Matt, tutto bene?"  
Il ragazzo, con la bocca storta e l'aria disgustata mise il bicchiere tra le mani di Keith.  
"Sa di muffa!"  
Esclamò. Ci mancò poco che, orrificato, Holger si facesse il segno della croce.  
"Si dice che ha un aroma torbato."  
Puntualizzò Keith.  
"Muffa."  
Ribadì Matthias, convinto.  
"E di che marca sarebbe? Fa di sicuro più di quaranta gradi."  
"Sono circa sessanta… e lo distilla Holger, non è in vendita."  
"Ah. Ho come l'impressione di avere fatto una gaffe."  
"Se a te non piace, no problem, mi bevo anche il tuo. Intanto vediamo se c'è qualcosa di più leggero, che possa andarti bene. Magari del succo di carote."  
  
Keith si alzò, andando al mobile bar e dando un'occhiata alle bottiglie. Meglio rinunciare, non c'era niente che potesse essere annoverato tra i blandi alcolici; qualcosa però catturò la sua attenzione e il suo entusiasmo.  
  
"Ladyburn 1973! Bottiglia numerata! Ma da quando sei diventato ricco, Hol?"  
"Posala immediatamente, ragazzino! Quella non si tocca!"  
Il padrone di casa era scattato come una molla, al suono di Keith che estraeva la bottiglia dalla sua custodia di legno.  
"Hai comprato un whisky da quattrocentocinquanta sterline per non berlo? È un comportamento criminale."  
"È una preda di guerra, l'ho vinto a una scommessa e deve restare intatta, hai capito? È un pezzo da collezione, quella distilleria è chiusa da prima che tu nascessi!"  
"Beh, allora lasciamela in eredità, o vuoi anche che la seppelliscano con te?"  
  
Matthias era felice che Keith fosse così rilassato e di buon umore; era stato piuttosto silenzioso, dopo quella sera, al mare, quando gli aveva detto della peste. Aveva tentato di non darlo a vedere, di scherzare come al solito, ma quando credeva che lui non lo guardasse sembrava impensierito, e triste.  
Come promesso, lui non era tornato sull'argomento, e aveva fatto del suo meglio per distrarlo, ma si era accorto che l'entusiasmo del suo compagno, nel loro secondo giorno a St. Ives, era stato forzato; non finto, ma quasi. Anche quel giorno, poi, era stato meno loquace del solito, ma aveva dato la colpa al lungo tragitto in auto e alla stanchezza… solo ora, giunti a destinazione, l’umore grigio sembrava essersi dissipato.  
Ah, Keith. C'erano momenti in cui gli sembrava distante, irraggiungibile, separato da lui dalla cortina dei segreti che non potevano essergli svelati;  la sensazione era insopportabile…  desiderava strappare il velo dei secoli, scoprire cosa nascondeva, e poter parlare di tutto.  
Prima o poi, ne era certo, avrebbe superato quel limite, avrebbe ricordato tutto anche lui; sperava solo che accadesse presto, perché, ne era sicuro, quello era l'unico modo per non vedere più la malinconia negli occhi di Keith.  
  
***       
       
La serata era stata piacevole, allegra, Wilma aveva preparato una cena fin troppo abbondante, e non aveva fatto altro che riempirgli il piatto di doppie porzioni: partan bree, poi tweed kettle, gammon al whisky e  forfar bridies e infine un dolce buonissimo e dal nome pittoresco: Edimburgh Fog.  
In poche parole, Matthias aveva mangiato così tanto da avere l'impressione di essere ingrassato un paio di chili solo con quel pasto.  
  
"Che ne pensi?"  
  
Gli chiese Keith, mentre tornavano verso casa loro, a tarda notte, circondandolo con un braccio in modo da ripararlo un po' dal vento che continuava imperterrito a soffiare.  
  
"Mi sono divertito, sono simpatici. Anche se non siete parenti sembravate una famiglia."  
"Loro sono meglio della mia famiglia. Io e i miei genitori non scherzavamo molto tra noi, e abbiamo sempre avuto un tacito accordo, cioè che se io non avessi rotto le scatole a loro, loro non le avrebbero rotte a me. Non si sono mai interessati molto a quello che facevo, finché fosse legale e non mi mettessi nei guai. Non che me ne lamenti, a me andava benissimo, e mi va bene tuttora."  
“Mi spiace che non andaste d’accordo.”  
“Non è questo… non proprio. Loro ci hanno anche provato, se devo essere sincero, ma io… non sono stato un figlio facile. Vedi, non sono mai stato davvero un bambino, un ragazzino… è da quando avevo quattro anni che mi sono ‘risvegliato’, di colpo, e nel giro di un giorno si sono ritrovati ad avere per figlio una specie di… estraneo.”  
“Dev’essere stata dura.”  
“Per loro, ma anche per me… puoi immaginare come ci si senta a essere un adulto nel corpo di un bambino? È stata una fatica tremenda fingermi un mocciosetto, vivere nei limiti infantili, e non mi riusciva granché bene… era un incubo, mi sembrava di diventare matto. Cominciai a trattarli con freddezza solo perché mi consideravano come il bambino che apparivo. M’infastidivano le loro attenzioni, non sopportavo le regole, né il fatto che cercassero di capire _perché_ il loro bambino era così cambiato da un momento all’altro. Pensandoci adesso, visto da loro dovevo essere ben inquietante. Negli anni che seguirono mi mandarono persino da uno psicologo infantile, mi fecero sottoporre a esami clinici… ma non c’era nulla che non andasse. Nulla, almeno, di cui potessero sapere. Si rassegnarono, e col tempo la distanza divenne freddezza, e la freddezza ostilità. Molto presto finii con l’avere tutta l’indipendenza che desideravo.”  
“Ma ora potresti cercare di recuperare il rapporto, non credi? Ora che sei adulto, che mi hai trovato… ora che tu stesso riconosci che loro non avevano colpe…”  
“Forse potrei, ma a che servirebbe? Hanno avuto solo me, e io di fatto li ho privati del loro bambino… quello che fino al giorno prima si faceva portare a cavalluccio dal padre e guardava i cartoni animati sul divano in braccio alla sua mamma. Ho pena per loro, ma allo stesso tempo non riesco a provare affetto, attaccamento… se penso ai miei genitori, quelle che vengono alla mia mente sono due persone morte ormai da secoli.”  
  
Matthias gli appoggiò la testa su una spalla.  
"Io, invece…"  
  
Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, non sapeva nemmeno se fosse il caso di farlo; forse Keith lo avrebbe giudicato male per quello che stava per raccontare, però sentiva il bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno, e nessuno poteva essere migliore di chi già lo conosceva così a fondo.  
  
"Io… i miei genitori si interessavano anche troppo a me. Erano apprensivi, volevano prendere decisioni al posto mio. Ho avuto un’infanzia felice, e fino a un certo punto un’adolescenza tranquilla: non ero un tipo ribelle o problematico, al contrario, quindi la loro propensione al controllo quasi non la notavo.  
Ma quando fui un po’ più grande, quando iniziai a voler prendere decisioni per conto mio,  la musica cambiò. Non gli andavano bene un sacco di cose: che volessi lasciare gli studi, che preferissi lavorare al frequentare l’università, che avessi idee e progetti diversi dai loro; che volessi fare la mia vita, insomma. Nell'ultimo periodo c'era continuamente tensione, in casa, e quasi tutti i giorni litigavamo. Non che io volessi, o che cercassi la lite, ma finiva sempre così. E mi sentivo così demoralizzato dalla loro mancanza di comprensione… non riuscivo a convincerli che, se mi fossi poi pentito, avrei potuto comunque tornare sui miei passi, riprendere gli studi… che il tempo passato a lavorare sarebbe stata esperienza, e non spreco."  
"Lo scontro generazionale non è certo una cosa rara. Però non è tutto qui, vero?"  
  
Matt annuì lentamente, e le parole cominciarono ad uscirgli con più difficoltà.  
  
"Quella sera, due anni fa… ero in macchina con loro. Abbiamo cominciato a discutere un'altra volta… ed ero così frustrato, e arrabbiato… così arrabbiato da sentire di odiarli. E poi, all'improvviso… non ricordo nemmeno bene come, c'è stato l'incidente. Dicono sia stato un camion che procedeva contromano, un colpo di sonno del conducente, e mio padre sterzò per evitarlo. Quando mi svegliai ero all'ospedale. Stavo bene, avevo solo un paio di costole incrinate, qualche livido, tanta confusione in testa. Però loro… erano morti tutti e due."  
  
Silenzio, doloroso, e Keith si fermò, seguendo l'arrestarsi de passi di Matthias.  Il ragazzo, immobile,  teneva lo sguardo a terra; quasi tremava, e sembrava stare facendo uno sforzo contro se stesso per portare avanti il discorso.  
  
"Quando l'ho saputo, io... io non ho provato niente. Nessun dolore, ma solo vuoto, senso d’irrealtà e… quasi sollievo. Ho pensato _'sono libero'_ … _'ora posso fare quello che voglio'_... e non sono mai riuscito a piangere per loro. Sono… sono un mostro, vero?"  
  
Alzò gli occhi verso Keith, tristi, imploranti, lucidi. Sperava che gli dicesse che lo capiva, in qualche modo. Voleva che cancellasse i suoi timori, che lo consolasse, anche se non sapeva di preciso da cosa.  
  
"Il solo fatto che tu ti ponga queste domande… che tu ci pensi, e che ti sconvolga tanto farlo, significa che hai sofferto per la loro perdita, e che ti mancano. Perché è così, vero? - Matthias annuì, stringendo le labbra fra i denti, incapace di rispondere a parole per via del nodo che gli stringeva la gola - Non sei affatto un mostro, Matt, sei semplicemente umano. Il dolore non si misura solo con le lacrime che versiamo, ma anche con quelle che ci restano dentro.”  
  
Le lacrime si possono anche fingere, pensò Keith, ma quelle più amare e brucianti, che ti uccidono dentro, sono sempre quelle che non si riescono a piangere, che ti avvelenano l'anima.  
Come le sue.   
Edgard non aveva pianto per la morte di Ewan. Non ci era riuscito, anche se ne era stato schiantato; i suoi occhi erano rimasti aridi, e tali erano stati per sempre.  
  
"Te lo ripeto, Matthias: non sei un insensibile, se è questo che credi. Se tu davvero non avessi sofferto, non ti saresti mai fermato a pensare ai tuoi sentimenti, ad analizzare quell’apparente mancanza di emozioni.  Eri sotto choc, ed eri arrabbiato con loro, lo hai detto tu… e a volte la rabbia può fare brutti scherzi. Specialmente quando è rivolta a qualcuno cui vogliamo molto bene."  
"Lo pensi davvero o lo dici solo per me?"  
Chiese fioco Matt, respirando nel calore di Keith, contro il suo maglione morbido, tra le sue braccia che lo imprigionavano.  
"Lo penso, anche se per te direi qualsiasi cosa."  
  
***       
  
Terzo giorno di vacanza, e a Matthias già sembrava che quel posto fosse la sua casa; le stanze, così rustiche e fuori dal tempo, avevano un calore che il suo appartamento londinese non avrebbe mai posseduto. La camera da letto, austera, ma con un bel caminetto; lo avevano acceso, la prima sera, e gli era piaciuto tantissimo stare sotto la trapunta con Keith, e fare l’amore illuminati dalla luce guizzante delle fiamme.  
Adorava anche la cucina, che tra gli elettrodomestici, moderni ma di certo non nuovi, conservava anche una stufa a legna e una madia vecchia di almeno cent'anni. C’era una finestra che dava sul piccolo giardino posteriore, troppo ben curato per essere quello di una casa abitata al massimo per un mese all’anno, ma Keith gli aveva detto che era Wilma a occuparsi di quel fazzoletto di terra, coltivandovi erbe aromatiche e profumatissime rose antiche.  
E poi c'era quell'incredibile silenzio, e nessuna frenesia; il paese era tanto piccolo che ormai già poteva dire di conoscere il viso di ogni abitante, e l'aria profumata di pioggia, erba e muschio gli aveva completamente lavato via di dosso il grigio odore di smog della grande città che pure tanto amava.  
Avesse potuto sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre, in una perenne vacanza, ed era sicuro che non se ne sarebbe pentito.  
  
"Che fai, Matt?"  
  Keith, arrivatogli alle spalle, si fermò a spiare il suo lavoro.  
Stava dipingendo, e si interruppe per dare all'altro la possibilità di esaminare meglio la sua opera.  
"Ho trovato la tavoletta in soffitta, e ho comprato i colori e tutto il resto ieri mattina all'emporio; nelle mie intenzioni dovrebbe essere un'icona… beh, con un soggetto ben poco religioso. Credo proprio di essere fuori allenamento, però."  
"Sta riuscendo bene, invece."  
Affermò, guardando la sua immagine e quella di Matthias ritratte sul legno, nette e dettagliate, in qualche modo simili alle miniature di Ewan, benché con uno stile più moderno; che strano ammirarle ancora una volta dal vivo.  
Chissà… prima o poi avrebbe potuto anche lui provare suonare nuovamente l'arpa: era una cosa che gli piaceva tantissimo, nella sua vita passata, e che non aveva mai più fatto.   
Lasciò un bacio tra i capelli di Matthias.  
  
"Promettimi che non ti arrabbierai."  
Gli disse.  
"Cioè?"  
Nella voce c'era già sentore di sospetto.  
"Ho ricevuto una telefonata dal mio capo, poco fa, quando ho avuto la malaugurata idea di accendere il cellulare - già solo a sentire quello l'espressione di Matt si incupì - Vorrebbe approfittare del fatto che mi trovo in Scozia per farmi risolvere una certa questione a Edimburgo. Non è niente di impegnativo, sarà più il tempo che ci metterò per il viaggio che quello occorrente a sbrigare la faccenda. Sarà solo per questa volta, lo prometto. Mi perdoni?"  
"E quanto ci metteresti?"  
"Se parto ora, correndo, potrei essere a casa per ora di cena."  
Matthias sospirò.  
"Non guidare troppo veloce; non voglio che ti capiti qualcosa."  
  
Il solo pensiero bastava a farlo sentire male; un brivido freddo lo scosse, per niente piacevole; una sensazione terribile, come un'ombra incombente su di loro.  
  
[ _Non andartene! ]_  
Gli avrebbe voluto gridare.  
[ _Non andare perché succederà qualcosa, non andare, non oggi…_ ]  
Aveva un brutto presentimento, confuso, non identificabile; non sapeva come spiegarlo, e non voleva nemmeno dirlo a Keith, o avrebbe fatto la figura del ragazzino paranoico e capriccioso: sarebbe sembrata una scusa per non farlo allontanare.  
Probabilmente, poi, era solo una sciocchezza: il novanta per cento delle volte i suoi presentimenti si rivelavano infondati, frutto della fantasia e dell’autosuggestione. Però quella consapevolezza non toglieva nulla alla sua ansia.  
"Stai tranquillo, certo che tornerò tutto intero. Sono un asso del volante io, non te ne sei accorto?"  
Gli diede uno scherzoso bacio sulla fronte.  
E Matthias sentì un lampo gelido, di nuovo.    
  
[ _Keith… è che oggi… ho paura di stare da solo_.]  
  
***       
             
Aveva acceso la radio nel tentativo di farsi compagnia, perché le ore, dense, sembrava gli si  appiccicassero addosso: passavano lente, non passavano mai.  
Non era più riuscito a dipingere, né a leggere o a fare qualsiasi altra cosa; aveva vagato per il cottage, si era preparato un tè con il miele, aveva mangiucchiato svogliatamente un plumcake e diverse volte era stato per chiamare Keith sul cellulare, rinunciando sempre all'ultimo momento.  
Guardò l'orologio; ormai erano le sei del pomeriggio, sarebbe dovuto tornare presto.  
Fuori si stavano assiepando nuvoloni neri e minacciosi, già si poteva sentire un cupo brontolio lontano, foriero di un violento temporale. Matthias, alla finestra, scrutava il cielo sperando che Keith riuscisse ad arrivare prima che cominciasse a piovere.  
Come ebbe finito di pensarlo, esplose un lampo violaceo, e pochi secondi dopo un tuono fece tremare i vetri; balzò all'indietro, premendosi una mano al petto, dove il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere a un ritmo tachicardico.  
  
"Che stupido - disse, cercando conforto nel suono della propria voce - Non sono più un bambino, non c'è niente da aver paura, sono solo scariche elettriche..."  
  
Un altro lampo, un altro tuono… scivolò seduto a terra, e tremava, con gli occhi fissi sulla pioggia che violenta cominciava a scendere, mentre il passato lo reclamava.  
Quella sera, come un'altra di tanto tempo prima, stava aspettando che lui tornasse, e fuori tempestava.  
Come ora attendeva Keith, allora attendeva Edgard.  
Edgard, che era andato dagli Ashmore, e doveva tornare quel giorno, e lui era preoccupato, si tormentava chiedendosi se una delle nobili fanciulle avesse conquistato il suo cuore.  
Forse poteva abbandonarsi con fiducia a quei ricordi... loro gli avrebbero tenuto compagnia.  
Lasciò che il presente sfumasse.  
  
  
### Aveva iniziato a piovere, di colpo, e il rumore dell'acqua scrosciante aveva riempito la stanza. Sperò che Edgard si fosse fermato da qualche parte, piuttosto che continuare il viaggio di ritorno in quelle condizioni: con quel freddo e tutta quell'acqua si sarebbe di sicuro ammalato, e l'averlo visto già una volta pallido e immobile in un letto gli aveva causato abbastanza dolore e angoscia da bastargli per tutta la vita.  
"Avrei voluto venire con voi… so che non sarebbe stato possibile, però queste due settimane  sono state così lunghe. Chissà se alla fine… se avete acconsentito..."  
Si rifiutò di portare a termine la frase e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia del suo padrone.  
Se almeno avesse avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia alla realtà, invece di colmarsi la testa di illusioni e fantasie, avrebbe potuto ricominciare da capo; se il giovane duca non fosse stato sempre così gentile e dolce con lui, allora avrebbe potuto rinunciare più in fretta ai suoi sogni.  
  
La porta si aprì, con un lieve cigolio, e sulla soglia si stagliò un'alta, slanciata figura; familiare, vestita di blu, lisci capelli neri.  
Ewan saltò dalla sedia come se l'avessero punto; gioia, gioia, non provava altro, avrebbe voluto correre da lui e dirgli quanto gli era mancato, e abbracciarlo _e  baciarlo_ … no! Non poteva… rimase allora, muto, immobile a guardarlo, mentre egli entrava e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
  
"Ewan, ti sei imbambolato? Oppure non sei contento di vedermi?"  
  
La sua voce ironica, una bassa melodia, avvolgente.  
Contento? Dirlo sarebbe stato un eufemismo.  
Era paralizzato da un'emozione bizzarra; il nobile era entrato mentre lui era nel pieno di riflessioni e pensieri che lo riguardavano, ed Ewan si era sentito colto in fallo, come se i suoi sentimenti fossero stati smascherati. Aprì la bocca, rosso in viso, ma non riuscì a proferire parola.  
  
"Ho evitato la pioggia per un pelo!"  
  
Disse l'altro, e si slacciò il mantello, leggermente umido; lo portò vicino al fuoco, appoggiandolo sull’alto schienale della sedia perché asciugasse più in fretta,  mentre Ewan osservava tutti i suoi movimenti.  
Trasalì quando il duca lo sfiorò con la destra, appoggiandogliela sul braccio. Ne sentiva il calore attraverso la stoffa; sembrava bollente, come se gli imprimesse un marchio indelebile nelle carni.  
  
"C'è qualcosa che non va? Mi sembri strano."  
  
Alzò lo sguardo verso si lui. Adesso, o rinunciare per sempre. Adesso, anche se ormai era forse troppo tardi. Erano solo poche parole, qualche sillaba, e avrebbe finalmente risolto la sua situazione, guadagnando o perdendo tutto. E se anche era impossibile che Edgard lo ricambiasse, doveva confessare, per onestà nei suoi confronti.  
  
"Io… io mi sono..."  
  
Non poteva dirglielo, non poteva!  
Era contro ogni buon senso, era inaccettabile, assurdo.  
Avrebbe voluto  nascondersi, scappare…   
 _…tra le sue braccia._  
Voltò la testa, e chiuse gli occhi, che tuttavia si riaprirono di scatto quando sentì la mano di lui risalire lungo il suo braccio, toccargli una spalla e poi accarezzargli il viso.  
Piano, lentamente, gli toccò una guancia con il dorso delle dita, percorse la linea fragile del suo mento.  
"Mio… signore…"  
Mormorò incredulo, sconvolto, mentre il giovane, più alto, si chinava su di lui; i capelli corvini lo sfiorarono, e uno sguardo ambrato si fissò nel suo, così intenso da rendergli impossibile staccarsene.  
Quando le dita che lo stavano accarezzando gli passarono sulle labbra, gli sfuggi un gemito, un singhiozzo, un sospiro, tutto insieme, in un'unica implorazione.  
Era sicuro che sarebbe morto, perché il suo cuore avrebbe ceduto; non sarebbe stato brutto morire in quel modo, però. Schiuse la bocca, forse inconsciamente, e sentì quelle stesse dita sfiorargli i denti. Le baciò, senza quasi rendersene conto, senza avere controllo su se stesso.  
Così vicino… era così vicino da sentire il suo respiro lambirlo.  
   
"Ewan, se tu fossi una donna, varresti davvero la pena, anche per più di una notte."  
  
La sua voce si era fatta ghiaccio, sfumata di divertimento.  
A quella frase, nell'incantesimo spezzato, il ragazzo sentì il proprio respiro frantumarsi.  
Il cuore frantumarsi.  
Tutto, frantumarsi.  
E la mano sulle sue labbra se ne andò velocemente, raggiunse la sua testa, i suoi capelli, e lì si immerse, attorcigliando ciocche bionde alle dita, ma senza nessuna tenerezza, nessun affetto.  
"D'altra parte la perfezione non è di questo mondo."  
Perché si stava comportando così? Perché gli aveva detto una cosa tanto crudele?  
"Ah, mi fate… mi fate male!"  
Alzò un braccio per liberarsi di quella stretta dolorosa, ma il nobile fu più veloce; lo afferrò con la sinistra, e la fitta di quella presa fu tale da coprire l'altro dolore.  
"Non provare a toccarmi, servo."  
Un incubo, un incubo…  
Adesso si sarebbe svegliato.  
Dov'era il suo Edgard? Com'era potuto cambiare tanto?  
Poté vedere bene la mano che gli stringeva il braccio, ed ebbe una vertigine, la terra gli mancò da sotto i piedi; a quella mano… mancava una falange del mignolo.  
Era Thomas… quell'uomo era Thomas!  
In qualche modo Ewan capì che l'incubo era solo all'inizio.###  
  
  
Matthias era una sagoma tremante, seduta a terra in un angolo, vicino alla finestra, con le ginocchia strette al petto, e lo sguardo perso nel nulla, mentre nella mente riviveva in prima persona il passato, il dolore, la paura, l'umiliazione.  
Una lacrima solitaria gli scendeva su una guancia.  
  
"Adesso te ne tiro fuori."  
  
La voce che aveva parlato era gentile, comprensiva, piena di compassione. Rain, al suo fianco, tese una mano verso la sua testa, ma quando fu a un solo soffio dallo sfiorarla qualcosa lo respinse, aggredendolo con una scintillante scossa elettrica. Una specie di scudo, di barriera gli impediva di avvicinarsi troppo, ma se non avesse toccato Matthias non lo avrebbe potuto risvegliare: il contatto era fondamentale.  
  
"Lascialo stare. Se è destino che ricordi, deve farlo."  
L'altro Custode era comparso nella stanza, alla luce di un lampo, pallido come uno spettro e freddo come tale.  
"Ma sta soffrendo! Non possiamo-"  
"Non dobbiamo interferire, lo sai. Nessuno deve. Ci ha pensato già Edg a complicare le cose, vediamo di non peggiorare la situazione."  
  
Rain tentò ancora di penetrare la barriera, ma, anche riuscendo a spingersi un po' più in là, la protezione lanciata da Jael lo scacciò inesorabile, baluginando. Si massaggiò la mano dolorante, fissando il suo compagno.  
  
"Sei più forte di me, a quanto pare."  
Constatò, con dispiacere e disappunto.  
"Andiamocene. Qui non abbiamo nulla da fare."  
"Come puoi parlare con tanta insensibilità? Non possiamo lasciarlo qui, in questo modo, da solo… questo è uno dei suoi ricordi peggiori!"  
  
Il suo compagno lo guardò come si guarda un oggetto senza importanza, e il suo slancio si spense a contatto di quell'algida indifferenza.  
Rain non lo capiva più… il comportamento di Jael era cambiato, sembrava ridiventato l'essere freddo e rigido dei primi tempi. Aveva provato a parlargliene, a chiedergli cosa non andasse, se qualcosa lo stesse preoccupando, ma l'altro aveva troncato la conversazione, facendo anche ben intendere che non desiderava si tornasse sull'argomento.  
Non voleva parlargliene perché non si fidava di lui?  
  
"Nessuno ha mai detto che sarebbe stato facile, o che in questa vita sarebbero stati sempre sereni e felici. È ancora tutto in gioco, Rain. E ora vattene, per favore."  
  
[ _Lo faccio anche per te, non lo capisci? Sai benissimo che punizione c'è per chi infrange le regole; non puoi intrometterti nel corso dei suoi ricordi, e modificare quello che deve essere._ _Sarebbe un male per lui... e anche per te. E io... non voglio_. ]  
  
Rain gli voltò le spalle, e scomparve senza una parola. Arrabbiato, deluso, o che altro, non era una cosa di cui Jael potesse occuparsi in quel momento. Ah, ma perché la sua vita era diventata improvvisamente così difficile?  
Non voleva restare da solo, ma era quello che sarebbe successo se il suo compagno non avesse raggiunto la sua evoluzione; anche se era nella loro natura, gli sembrò ingiusto e sbagliato.  
Neanche per aiutare Rain poteva fare qualcosa.  
Che situazione odiosa… essere potenti e virtualmente immortali e non poter fare nulla.  
Si inginocchiò accanto a Matthias e gli parlò, anche se il ragazzo, in quella trance, non poteva sentirlo.  
  
"Mi dispiace tanto, davvero, ma non posso aiutarti. Devi passare attraverso questo, se vuoi ricordare tutto. Tu e Edgard avrete sempre più bisogno l'uno dell'altro, d'ora in poi; non sarà facile, ma... affrontate tutto insieme, sempre, come avete già fatto. È così brutta… la solitudine."  
  
E anche lui scomparve.  
  
  
### "Ma che faccino sconvolto! Pensavi che fossi il tuo caro padrone, vero?"  
  
Il braccio, il braccio… Thomas lo stringeva così forte da fargli vedere bagliori piccoli come punte d'aghi davanti agli occhi, e da rendergli impossibile chiudere la mano.  
  
"Riconosco anch’io che è stupefacente: è bastato che mi tagliassi la barba, e nemmeno tu, che gli sei sempre appiccicato, sei riuscito a distinguermi da lui."  
"Ma perché… state facendo questo?"  
" _Perché?_ Non ci arrivi? Lo sai, vero, che io e Edgard non andiamo d'accordo. Ma di più: io lo detesto. Detesto i suoi atteggiamenti, le sue idee, e il fatto che mi sottrarrà un titolo che merito più di lui. Credo di detestare anche te, che non fai altro che pendergli dalle labbra -  il gorgoglio di una risata maligna interruppe le sue parole - Poco fa ti saresti lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa, credendo che fossi lui, vero?"  
  
Il viso di Ewan diventò una maschera bollente di rossore e vergogna, che finì di palesare il suo segreto. Thomas aveva capito; in pochi minuti aveva compreso quello che Edgard aveva sempre ignorato, e che forse avrebbe continuato a ignorare. Perché, fra tutti gli uomini, proprio da lui i suoi sentimenti dovevano venire scoperti? La vista gli tremò, e il suo nuovo tentativo di liberarsi fu inutile quanto quello precedente.  
  
"Che schifo. Mi date il voltastomaco, tutti e due. D'altra parte devo ammettere, come ho detto prima, che sei grazioso: esile, delicato, sembri ancor più giovane dei tuoi anni, e hai le mani bianche e morbide di chi non ha mai svolto un lavoro pesante. Posso immaginare per che cosa ti usi mio fratello."  
"Non è come pensate!… Lui non… non…"  
La voce gli finì annegata in un singhiozzo; il tono di scherno di Thomas e le sue parole piene di sprezzo stavano sporcando, insudiciando tutto, come se gettassero fango su neve candida e pulita.  
"Lui cosa? Non ti ha mai toccato? Però tu lo vorresti, vero?"  
  
Con una mossa brusca e violenta, l'uomo lo sbatté contro la parete vicina, accanto al camino; poteva sentire il muro tiepido dietro di sé, contro la sua schiena percossa dal dolore inaspettato.  
  
"Sono venuto qui per un motivo preciso: per quanto sarei felice di liberarmi di Edgard, non posso farlo. Non posso niente contro di lui, l'erede, il prediletto; se mio padre lo scoprisse finirei con il rimetterci. Ma posso ferirlo ugualmente: posso prendermela con ciò a cui mio fratello tiene, con ciò che ama, con ciò che desidera proteggere. Posso prendermela con il suo giocattolo, e chissà se lo vorrà ancora, quando sarà rotto."  
  
Un tuono fortissimo, una folata di vento, lo scuro di una delle finestre si spalancò, e una raffica di pioggia gelida entrò nella stanza, bagnando il pavimento. Ewan urlò mentre la mano che lo stringeva per i capelli diede uno strattone, strappandogli intere ciocche.  
  
"Nessuno ti può sentire… con il rumore della tempesta, e questi muri spessi. Ti sei accorto che ho tirato il chiavistello, prima? Non c'è proprio nessuno che ti verrà ad aiutare."  
Ewan, con il braccio libero, tentò di spingerlo via, ma fu inutile; non riuscì a farlo indietreggiare nemmeno di un passo. La sua mano si strinse convulsamente attorno alla stoffa della blusa di Thomas, mentre l'uomo lo colpiva allo stomaco.  
  
"Ti ho già detto di non toccarmi, o non hai capito?"  
  
Ewan scivolò giù, accasciandosi, accorgendosi di stare strappando qualcosa dall'indumento del nobile, qualcosa dalle punte fredde e frastagliate, che gli entrarono nella carne del palmo, quando strinse la mano a pugno. Un fermaglio d'oro… lo strinse forte, mentre Thomas lo colpiva ancora, sperando di poter coprire con quella fitta tagliente tutte le altre, pregando di poter svenire e non sentire più nulla. Ma non fu tanto fortunato.  
   
***  
  
Gli facevano male i muscoli, le ossa, ogni cosa; un labbro gonfio e spezzato gli pulsava di dolore, in bocca aveva il gusto del sangue e ogni respiro era una coltellata spietata tra le sue costole ferite.  
L'aria fredda che aveva riempito la stanza, sopraffacendo il calore del fuoco, lo aveva intorpidito, e il vento aveva spento i lumi, lasciando la camera al chiarore rosso proveniente dal camino e al bagliore dei lampi.  
Lampi, e tuoni, e pioggia…  
La violenza della natura. La violenza di quell'uomo.  
Basta.  
Basta.  
Basta.  
Voleva che finisse tutto.  
Anche la sua vita.  
Edgard.  
Padrone... dov'era? Perché se n’era andato?  
Lui aveva detto che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato, ma adesso era solo.  
Lo aveva lasciato solo a lungo per la prima volta, ed ecco cos'era successo.  
"Edgard..."  
Non di accorse di averlo detto a voce alta, nemmeno dal dolore di cui le sue labbra spaccate si accesero nel parlare.  
  
Le botte cessarono, e Thomas si chinò su di lui.  
"Sei ancora cosciente; credevo fossi svenuto già da tempo. Allora sei più resistente di una fanciulla, nonostante tu ne abbia quasi l'aspetto. Più resistente… mi domando quanto. Posso sempre scoprirlo."  
Concluse, con una nota bieca nella voce, pregna di perversa curiosità, e c'era la follia che gli danzava negli occhi spiritati.  
Scoprirlo?  
Quanto voleva andare avanti ancora?  
Non gli importava, non gli importava più di niente. Anche l'avesse ucciso… bastava che lo facesse in fretta.  
Sentì le mani di lui infilarglisi sotto le ascelle e tirarlo in piedi di mala grazia, e poi trascinarlo lungo la stanza, con facilità sconcertante; tentò debolmente di puntare i piedi, di ostacolarlo, ma ormai aveva capito che era inutile: che poteva fare contro un uomo tanto forte, addestrato al combattimento come lui?  
Thomas lo gettò sul letto e senza dargli il tempo di rendersi conto di quanto accadesse, lo voltò sulla pancia, schiacciandogli la faccia contro il materasso e tenendolo fermo, con un ginocchio puntato sulla schiena.  
"Voglio vedere quando cederai…  voglio sentire quanto urlerai adesso. Prima non l'hai fatto abbastanza."  
  
Cosa stava dicendo?  
Sentiva le parole, ma erano ovattate, gli giungevano attraverso un mare di fitta nebbia; le udiva,  ma non ne percepiva il senso, non del tutto.  
Thomas si mosse, sopra di lui, tolse il ginocchio, gli liberò la testa, ma lui era troppo debole e stanco per tentare qualsiasi reazione… il letto era freddo, come tutto intorno,  ma lo stesso avrebbe voluto dormire, scivolare nell’oblio.   
Anzi, avrebbe voluto svegliarsi.  
"Edgard."  
Mormorò ancora, con una voce che non riconosceva nemmeno più come sua. Spezzata, distorta, arida, gli raschiava la gola, gli incespicava sulla lingua.  
Thomas si chinò su di lui, gli parlò in un orecchio.  
"Inutile che continui a chiamarlo, lui non c'è. Ci sono solo io, ora. Ma se ti può consolare, sto per farti quello che vorresti ti facesse lui."  
Raddrizzandosi gli sfilò i pantaloni, strappandone i lacci, e con pochi altri movimenti tutti i suoi abiti furono gettati a terra.  
[ _NO!_ ]  
Urlò la mente di Ewan, perché il suo corpo non aveva abbastanza fiato per farlo.  
[ _No! Non questo, non è così che deve essere… no per favore! Per favore, qualcuno…_ ]  
Tentò di divincolarsi, ma ne ricavò solo un pugno al fianco che gli annebbiò la vista, togliendogli le ultime forze.  
  
Pregare non serve, era solito dire Edgard.  
Pregare non serve, lo stava imparando anche lui, in quel momento.  
  
Il dolore lo colpì come una frustata, lo riempì completamente, lo accecò, lo crocefisse.  
Si sentì strappare, lacerare, sentì la pelle rompersi, sentì il sangue, e una spinta profonda - terribile - lancinante - spietata -  entrargli dentro fino in fondo, con tanta violenza che fu sicuro di essere stato attraversato da parte a parte, come da una lancia.  
E un'altra spinta e un'altra e un'altra, sempre più violente, più cattive, più dolorose, e la mano dell'uomo che di nuovo lo premeva contro il letto, soffocandolo.  
Gli occhi gli si disfecero in lacrime, e il suo grido era divenuto un rantolio esausto in gola.  
Aveva capito: era una punizione.   
Sì... quella era la punizione per il suo amore sbagliato, per i desideri che aveva provato, per i suoi sogni e le fantasie… per i sentimenti che non avrebbe mai dovuto avere.  
                                     
Sembrò infinito il tempo dell'abuso brutale e umiliante, e davvero lo fu; Thomas continuò a lungo a violarlo senza mostrare ombra di pietà, e le sue mani gli stringevano i fianchi come morse, imprimevano lividi dolorosi. E poi le parole, le volgarità e gli insulti…  
Ma alla fine lo lasciò; dopo essere affondato un'ultima, terribile volta dentro di lui, Thomas finì.  
Gli sollevò la testa afferrandola per i capelli e diede un'occhiata interessata al suo viso sfatto, e non fece che un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Si alzò, ripulendosi dal sangue della sua vittima e dal proprio sperma con un lembo della coperta, si risistemò gli indumenti, e se ne andò, senza dire una parola, non prima di essersi versato una coppa di vino.  
Poi la porta dalla quale era entrato un paio di ore prima si aprì di nuovo per lasciarlo uscire.  
  
Solo, nel freddo e nel buio rotto dai lampi. Ormai anche il fuoco si era ridotto a poche braci quasi spente; insanguinato, nudo e dilaniato, in corpo e anima, Ewan si raggomitolò in un angolo del letto, tremando convulsamente.  
Senza riuscire a pensare più a nulla, tranne che a una cosa.  
Sporco.  
Sporco.  
Non c'era più serenità, sorrisi, speranza.  
Sogni, quali sogni?  
Tutto strappato, bruciato, calpestato.  
Niente amore, per lui… che amore poteva esserci per un ragazzo che amava il suo padrone, che peccava così in più di una maniera?  
Che amore, dopo quanto gli era successo?  
Quale salvezza?  
Nella sua testa si era fatto il vuoto, l'unica cosa rimasta, che ricominciava una volta dopo l'altra, era Thomas che lo picchiava…Thomas che lo insultava…Thomas che… che lo…  
Un lamento, lungo, inarticolato, un pianto soffocato quasi inumano gli uscì dalla bocca.  
E poi... Thomas che gli diceva…  
 _'Chissà se lo vorrà ancora, quando sarà rotto_.'  
’ _Chissà se lo vorrà ancora._..'  
' _Chissà_ …'  
  
Era sveglio, i suoi occhi aperti, ma la loro luce era spenta.###  
  
***       
                         
Come il riflesso di Ewan, Matthias era rincantucciato, tremante, spezzato, con il viso lavato dal pianto.  
Imprigionato nella vita passata, cieco al mondo intorno, sordo ai suoi rumori.  
Era sceso il buio anche nel suo tempo, continuava a piovere anche lì.  
Quella volta era da solo, Edgard non c'era.  
Questa volta era ancora solo, Keith non c'era.  
  
Perché non era ancora tornato?  
  
### Perché non era ancora tornato? ###


	10. Chapter 10

**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 10  
  
\------------------------  
   
   
[ _Maledizione_!]  
  
Sceso dall'auto, riparandosi con l'ombrellino pieghevole che teneva d'abitudine sotto il sedile, Keith esaminò la brutta strisciata lungo il fianco ammaccato della macchina; a voler essere molto ottimisti, erano trecento sterline di danno. Poteva ancora dirsi fortunato di essere lì a lamentarsi, e non accartocciato contro il guardrail; per un attimo, quando aveva perso il controllo dell'auto, aveva davvero pensato di essere arrivato a fine partita.  
  
 [ _Che ti serva se non altro a imparare a rispettare i limiti di velocità, almeno quando c'è un diluvio universale in corso_. ]  
  
Si ammonì, anche se, sapeva bene, a vuoto; quando viaggiava da solo finiva sempre con il correre come un incosciente. Sospirò, immaginando i rimproveri che lo attendevano.  
 "Speriamo che Matthias non si arrabbi troppo… ha rischiato di diventare vedovo, oggi!"  
  
 ***  
  
 La casa era stranamente buia e silenziosa; che fosse uscito?… ma per andare dove, con quel temporale?  
Impossibile poi che fosse già andato a dormire, era troppo presto; erano da poco passate le nove e mezza di sera; era in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia che si era prefissato, ma non di molto, e poi, pure fossero state le tre di notte, sapeva che Matthias lo avrebbe aspettato in piedi.  
  
 "Matt? Ci sei?"  
  
Chiamò accendendo la luce, senza ottenere alcuna risposta.  
Fece alcuni passi, guardandosi intorno e percependo un'atmosfera negativa, pesante, che non gli piaceva per niente; poté sentire a livello istintivo che era successo qualcosa di brutto, e cominciò a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
  
“Matthias?”  
  
Eccolo, accoccolato in terra, nell'angolo formato dal divano e il muro, gli occhi gonfi e spalancati ma lo sguardo assente, il viso  esangue. Non gli rispose, né voltò la testa per guardarlo; rimase immobile dove si trovava, come una statua di cera.  
Keith gli si inginocchiò accanto; una spina gli stava premendo il petto, affondandogli più profondamente nel cuore ad ogni battito.  
  
 "Stai bene?"  
Le sue parole non lo scossero dal torpore, né gli fecero muovere gli occhi; ora che lo osservava più da vicino, poté accorgersi del lievissimo tremare che gli scuoteva ogni muscolo.  
 "Matt, rispondimi, per favore."  
  
Lo pregò, con voce turbata, stringendogli con gentilezza le spalle.  
Provò un barlume di sollievo quando, lentamente, come in un movimento al rallentatore, infine Matthias si volse verso di lui, e lo fissò muto per alcuni secondi.  
E poi urlò.  
Urlò, spaventato, e tentò di allontanarlo, di svincolarsi, di fuggire.  
Keith sentì una sua mano raggiungergli il viso e graffiarlo di traverso, vicino alla bocca, ma non lo lasciò andare; lo strinse anzi più forte, scuotendolo.  
  
 "Matthias, calmati! Sono io!"  
  
I movimenti del ragazzo si fecero via via meno violenti, e poi, di colpo, si bloccarono, lasciandolo immobile, smarrito, come se avesse esaurito ogni energia.  
  
 "Sono io."  
  
Gli ripeté sottovoce, passando e ripassando le dita tra i suoi capelli. Forse quel gesto era meglio delle parole, per riportarlo alla coscienza; poteva sembrare una cosa da niente, ma lui, personalmente, considerava quel contatto molto intimo.  
  
 "K-Keith?"  
Nei suoi occhi passò un lampo di riconoscimento, e con un sospiro si afflosciò contro il suo compagno che era finalmente tornato da lui.  
 "Io… io credevo che fossi tu. Credevo… e invece…"  
Disse, esausto, singhiozzante, chiudendo gli occhi, da cui uscirono due scie bollenti di lacrime.  
Non ce la faceva ad aggiungere altro, a spiegare, a raccontare; sentiva addosso un peso, vergogna, senso di colpa, e stanchezza… soprattutto tanta stanchezza.  
 "Cosa è successo? Me ne vuoi parlare?"  
  
Le braccia di Matthias gli si strinsero intorno come una morsa; il ragazzo gli si spinse contro, così forte  e disperatamente che sembrava desiderasse potersi fondere, sparire dentro di lui… almeno, lì, niente avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, nessuno gli avrebbe mai più fatto del male, non ci sarebbero state altre ingiustizie.  
In risposta Matt gli sussurrò solo due parole.  
  
 "Era Thomas."  
  
E poi non ce la fece più, tutto quel che rimaneva delle sue forze lo abbandonò, e rimase come una bambola rotta tra le sue braccia, la fronte contro il suo petto, a cercare consolazione nel suo calore, nel suo profumo familiare e rassicurante.  
  
  "Mio dio."  
  
Keith capì tutto, perfettamente. Lo stomaco gli si torse tanto da fargli male, tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni sparì di colpo, lasciandoli come sacchi vuoti in cerca di aria che non riuscivano a trovare.  
Aveva dovuto rivivere quell'orrore; l'esperienza peggiore che potesse capitare a chiunque… e aveva dovuto riviverlo da solo, del tutto impreparato. Se almeno fosse stato lì con lui, quando era capitato… se avesse capito ciò che stava accadendo, e fosse riuscito a tirarlo fuori… o anche solo avesse potuto prendersi subito cura di lui, rassicurarlo…  
Invece da chissà quanto tempo Matt era in quelle condizioni.  
Cominciò a cullarlo, piano, avanti e indietro, cercando così di confortare non solo Matthias, ma anche se stesso.  
  
 "Mi dispiace... mi dispiace. Mi illudevo che tu non dovessi ricordare anche questo; speravo di poter creare per te abbastanza felicità da tenere lontani questi spettri, da riuscire a cancellarli… ma non ci sono riuscito. Scusami."  
  
Desiderò, con un’intensità che rasentava la furia, poter tornare indietro nel tempo, all'infanzia della sua vita precedente, per uccidere Thomas quando era ancora un bambino, prima che la sua schifosa presenza insudiciasse il mondo. Tagliargli la gola prima che posasse non una mano, ma già solo uno sguardo, su chi lui amava… avrebbe barattato la sua esistenza attuale con quell’opportunità, se fosse stato possibile.  
Matthias gli accarezzò una guancia, richiamandolo da quei pensieri cupi.  
  
 "Io non potrei essere più felice di così… è successo quel che doveva succedere, non possiamo farci nulla. Il ricordo è stato orribile come lo fu quell’esperienza… è stato come rivivere tutto, essere di nuovo in quella stanza, con lui. Ora che sei qui, però, va di nuovo tutto bene. Anche se ho ancora voglia di piangere, anche se non riesco a capire perché ci debba essere stato tanto dolore nelle nostre vite, anche se mi sento male, e so che non potrò mai dimenticare, va di nuovo tutto bene, perché quel passato è lontano - la mano scivolò giù, stanca, mentre il ragazzo parlava con voce delicata, molto più del solito, una voce che sembrava più quella di Ewan che non quella di Matthias - I temporali… è per questo che ne avevo tanta paura, da piccolo? Per questo poi hanno sempre continuato a lasciarmi inquieto?"  
  
Non si aspettava una risposta, sapeva già che era così.  
 Keith gli baciò le labbra, un bacio lungo, ma lieve, per ribadire la sua vicinanza, per cercare di comunicare un po' di sicurezza, un po' di calore in quel corpo che ancora tremava. Non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di spingersi oltre, in quel momento; Matt era del tutto esausto, ancora sotto choc, era meglio concludere quella giornata, sperando che la notte smorzasse i toni vividi dei momenti rivissuti, spingendoli indietro, lontano, nel passato cui appartenevano.  
 Si alzò in piedi, tenendolo fra le braccia, con cautela. Gli sembrò così leggero, non fu nessuna fatica salire le scale, portarlo nella loro camera e sdraiarlo sul letto ancora sfatto.  
Lo coprì con il lenzuolo e una trapunta leggera, poi andò a sedersi dal proprio lato, appoggiandosi alla spalliera.  
  
"Riposati, ora. Dormi. Io sono qui."  
Senza una parola Matthias si rannicchiò contro di lui, circondandogli la vita con le braccia, posandogli la testa in grembo, fiducioso come un bambino, languido come un gatto.  
 "Ti amo, Matt. Mi sembra di non dirtelo abbastanza."  
Sentì il suo lento annuire, l'ultimo movimento, prima che Matthias, stremato, si addormentasse.  
  
***  
  
Sarebbe potuto rimanere anche per ore a guardarlo dormire: non gli pesava restare sveglio se, come in quel momento, poteva vedere il suo viso sereno, rilassato, immerso in sogni che non avevano niente di minaccioso: sogni felici, gli unici che avrebbero dovuto riempirgli il cuore e gli occhi.  
Che luogo strano, i sogni; adagiati nei recessi della mente, sempre brutalmente sinceri; impossibile fingere, o mentire, agli altri o a se stessi, impossibile difendersi, essere razionali e padroni del proprio agire. Ecco il motivo per cui lui detestava sognare, ed era grato che la maggior parte delle sue notti fossero solo abissi di buio e d'oblio, come piccole morti.  
 Intanto, però, le sue tempie avevano preso a pulsare per il mal di testa, a ritmo con il suo cuore, scaricando tutta la tensione che il suo corpo aveva assorbito. Chiuse gli occhi e le massaggiò, sperando di trovare sollievo, ma gli fu presto chiaro che non ne avrebbe trovato, senza aiuti esterni.  
  
 [ _Ho bisogno di un'aspirina_.]  
  
Si disse, e con cautela scostò Matthias da sé; il ragazzo reagì con un lamento e un tremolio delle ciglia, come se, pure nel sonno, si fosse accorto della perdita del loro contatto.  
  
 "Torno subito."  
  
Gli sussurrò, alzandosi.  
  
 ***  
 Ingoiò un paio di compresse buttandole giù con del succo di pompelmo, e prima di tornare a letto si fermò in bagno. Fece scorrere l'acqua nel lavandino fino a che non fu gelida e, riempiendosi le mani sotto il getto, si bagnò il viso, sentendosi subito meglio: cominciava ad avvertire il peso della stanchezza, ma non voleva dormire.  
  
[... _ti credi migliore di me?_...]  
  
Keith si rialzò di scatto, gocciolante, riflettendosi nello specchio di fronte a lui; si trovò davanti agli occhi un’immagine che non gli sembrava la sua, benché fosse sempre la stessa. Quel viso lo guardava derisorio, come un nemico, e sentì dentro la propria testa una voce che avrebbe preferito dimenticare.  
  
 [ _Assassino!_ ]  
  
Lo accusò, beffarda.  
Keith la zittì, o ci provò, tappandosi le orecchie.  
  
 [ _Assassino!_ ]  
 [ _Assassino!_ ]  
 [ _Assassino_!]  
  
 " _BASTA!_ "  
  
Ruggì alla fine, scagliando contro lo specchio un pugno così violento da sfondare lo sportello, fracassando il vetro, spargendo schegge taglienti.  
  
 "Che vuoi da me? E' stata colpa tua, Thomas… soltanto colpa tua."  
  
Guardò il sangue scorrere dalle ferite, lento. I tagli pizzicavano, ma non poteva dire che fosse spiacevole… anzi, era quasi affascinante quella visione di rosso calore che fuoriusciva da lui.  
Un assassino… già. E per niente pentito.  
  
 [ _Non lo sei?_ _Ne sei proprio certo?_ ]  
  
“Sì… ne sono sicuro. Forse. Non lo so più.”  
  
 [ _Lo sai, vero, di essere quasi pazzo_.]  
 [ _Pazzo esattamente quanto lo eri quando moristi_.]  
 [ _Basterebbe davvero poco a rompere il tuo equilibrio_...]  
 [ _Pensa se tutto questo non esistesse, se questo tuo prezioso mondo non fosse altro che la lunga, agonizzante, fantasia di un moribondo. Se tu fossi ancora_ …]  
  
 "Stai zitto; tu sei morto  - sciacquò la mano sotto l’acqua ancora aperta e l’asciugò passandola sovrappensiero sulla camicia, sporcandola di rosso - e io non ti lascerò rovinare le nostre vite un'altra volta."  
  
 ***  
 Tornò a letto, con un fazzoletto pulito fece una fasciatura di fortuna alla mano ferita, e si distese su un fianco accanto a Matthias, circondandolo con un braccio. Il suo respiro quieto lo rasserenava, il semplice fatto che stesse dormendo lo faceva sentire più tranquillo: significava che il trauma sarebbe stato superato in fretta, almeno quella volta. Ewan non aveva dormito per giorni, dopo la violenza subita: era rimasto muto, spaventato, con la febbre addosso.  
Anche Ewan aveva gridato, quando lo aveva visto… e poi aveva pianto... e gli aveva fatto una sola richiesta, alla quale lui non aveva consentito…  
E infine si era chiuso in quel terribile silenzio, e in un bozzolo di dolore che avvolgendolo lo prosciugava di ogni energia.  
  
 "Temetti di aver perso per sempre il tuo sorriso – sussurrò, accarezzando i riccioli del ragazzo addormentato -  se mi fossi accorto prima dei tuoi sentimenti, e dei miei… chissà se avrei potuto cambiare qualcosa."  
  
  ###"Signore, finalmente! Siete in ritardo, temevo che qualcosa vi fosse capitato lungo la strada!"    
  "Ci siamo dovuti cercare un riparo a causa del temporale, e i cavalli, nel fango, hanno avanzato più lentamente. Per favore, più tardi passa dalla mia stanza, Adelius: mi sono fatto male a una spalla durante una quintana; non sento quasi più alcun fastidio, ma vorrei che tu ci dessi lo stesso un'occhiata."  
  
Il vecchio medico, dalla figura ossuta e nervosa, si avvicinò gesticolando.  
  
 "Ancora quello stupido gioco? Non capisco quale divertimento ne traiate; siete stato disarcionato?"  
 "Non scherzare, nessuno e niente mi ha mai tirato giù da cavallo; ho solo colpito il bersaglio con un'angolazione sbagliata. Ti aspetto tra poco."    
  
 ***  
 Aprì la porta della propria camera e rabbrividì; tale era il freddo di quella stanza che sembrava d'essere ancora all'aria aperta; la camera era buia,  il fuoco spento, una delle finestre spalancata.  
   
 "Ewan? Sei qui?"  
   
… no, niente, nessuna risposta.  
   
Rapido, Edgard prese una delle torce che ardevano nel corridoio ed entrò, cominciando per prima cosa ad accendere alcune grosse candele, poi buttò la fiaccola nel camino, insieme a un paio di ciocchi, per iniziare a scaldare l’ambiente; infine richiuse lo scuro, cercando di aggirare la pozza d'acqua piovana che si era formata sul pavimento.  
Finalmente nella stanza ci fu abbastanza luce perché riuscisse a vedere qualcosa… anche se, per ciò che gli si mostrò davanti agli occhi, avrebbe preferito che avesse continuato a esserci solo e sempre il buio.  
 Rannicchiato sul proprio letto, nudo e pallido, si era fatto il più piccolo possibile, come se sperasse di potersi chiudere su se stesso e sparire.  
  
  "Ewan?"  
  
Si avvicinò al giaciglio e si chinò sul ragazzo, sentendo due odori mischiarsi a quello della pioggia; quello metallico del sangue, e un altro, inconfondibile…..   
No… non era possibile che… odore maschile, odore di sperma…..  
 Sangue. Era sangue davvero, ormai secco, quello che gli striava le cosce, sangue quello che macchiava la coperta, sangue quello che aveva all'angolo della bocca, e sul labbro rotto.  
E poi marchi rossi, e  lividi, macchie bluastre sulla pelle cerea, che risaltavano crudeli sui fianchi, sulla schiena, sulle braccia che aveva posto dinanzi a sé in tentativo di difesa.  
 Edgard barcollò e cadde seduto sul letto, accanto a quella figura tremante; fu sicuro che il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere, che il mondo intero avesse cessato di esistere, il tempo di scorrere.  
 Gelido, tale lo sentì quando lo prese fra le braccia; freddo, come se non avesse più una briciola di calore in tutto il corpo, e inerte, persino il suo respiro era così sottile da essere  appena percettibile.  
  
 "Ewan… Ewan, ti prego, parlami. Ti prego."  
  
Era come se qualcosa gli stesse strappando il cuore via dal petto, un pezzo alla volta, sadicamente. Come se il dolore più atroce che si potesse immaginare, ancora moltiplicato per mille, per diecimila, gli mordesse le membra, fino nelle ossa, spezzandole, e il fiato bruciasse come fumo acre nella gola, proprio come tale gli facesse salire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Si inumidì il pollice e, piano, cancellò una macchia di sangue dal mento di quel giunco spezzato.  
  
 "Piccolo mio, tesoro..."  
  
La voce gli sfumò in un sussurro, e si rivide davanti un bambino di dieci anni, che si guardava attorno impressionato, la prima volta che entrava nella sua dimora, e che lo seguiva ovunque con occhi felici e adoranti; timido, ma pieno di entusiasmo, lasciandosi ogni giorno alle spalle un po' della tristezza e delle difficoltà che aveva dovuto attraversare già a così giovane età. Un bambino dolce che diventò per lui prezioso, indispensabile; che era cresciuto in un ragazzo gentile che arrossiva facilmente, e che, con un solo sguardo, esercitava su di lui più influenza di quanta ne avrebbero mai potuta avere baroni, grandi uomini d'arme o vecchi e illustri consiglieri.  
 La voce del futuro duca dovette attraversare un oceano di nebbia prima di poter raggiungere la coscienza del ragazzo, e destarlo dal suo torpore, anche se di poco, come una scintilla circondata da tenebre troppo fonde per poter essere dissipate da una luce fioca. Gli occhi stravolti del servo si voltarono verso il padrone, e si fissarono sul suo volto, riempiendosi di nuovo di emozioni sconvolte.  
  
"NO! NOO!"  
  
Con un grido, debole, perché ogni forza gli falliva, Ewan tentò di allontanarsi da lui, terrorizzato, coprendosi il viso con un braccio.  
  
 "Basta! Lasciatemi stare, per favore, lasciatemistarelasciatemistare…"  
  
Edgard lo trattenne, continuando a chiamarlo, insistente, fino a quando il suo dibattersi scemò fino a spegnersi del tutto.  
  
 "Ewan, sono io… sono Edgard. Sono tornato."  
  
Gli occhi rossi e lucidi che si posarono su di lui finirono di spezzargli il cuore: sembravano una ferita aperta sulla carne viva; uno squarcio nell’anima, attraverso il quale si vedeva un paesaggio che, un tempo sereno e radioso, era ridotto a una landa desolata.  
  
  "P-padrone?"  
C'era, nella sua voce, incredulità e speranza, spavento e disperazione, come se desiderasse implorare aiuto ma non avesse il coraggio di chiederlo.  
 "Sì. Adesso sono qui. Non avere paura."  
 Gli affondò la testa nel petto, squassandosi di singhiozzi dolorosi.  
"Va bene, va bene... piangi quanto ne hai bisogno."  
"Non guardatemi."  
  
Chiese soffocato il ragazzo, e se avesse avuto abbastanza energie sarebbe fuggito da quell’abbraccio, da quella camera, sarebbe andato a nascondersi chissà dove...  ma non ce la faceva. Non ce la faceva a staccarsi dal calore affettuoso e rincuorante del suo signore, dal tepore delle braccia che lo avvolgevano,  che sembravano fatte apposta per stringerlo e guidarlo nella dimenticanza. No, non riusciva a lasciarle; l’unica cosa che poteva fare era quella richiesta straziata e piena di vergogna.  
  
 "Non guardatemi, non mi dovete guardare. Io sono… sporco."  
 "Shhhh… continuerò a guardarti, invece. Niente potrà mai sporcarti, ma in ogni caso credi forse che, a causa di quello che è successo, potrei volerti meno bene?"  
  
Gli chiese, chinando la testa sulla sua. Si slacciò il mantello e lo passò  attorno alle spalle di Ewan, strofinandolo, massaggiandolo, per riportare calore nel suo sangue, cercando di placare il violento tremare di freddo e paura. Rimase in silenzio, lasciando che si sfogasse; che parole poteva trovare per lenire un dolore simile? Quali parole, che non sembrassero sciocche?   
   
"Chi è stato, Ewan? Chi ti ha fatto questo?"  
   
L'altro strofinò la testa contro di lui, in diniego, e non gli rispose; Edgard lentamente lo rimise giù, lo fece distendere, asciugandogli il viso divenuto privo d'espressione.  
   
 “Me lo devi dire."  
   
Insistette con voce gentile e ferma, ma ancora non ottenne nulla.  Notò però che Ewan si stringeva una mano al petto, serrata a pugno, da cui usciva un unico, sottile filo di sangue. La prese fra le sue e con tutta la delicatezza possibile l’aprì, scostando le dita serrate e scoprendo l'oggetto che nascondevano: un fermaglio d'oro brunito e filigranato, i cui bordi frastagliati e pungenti erano penetrati profondamente nel palmo del ragazzo, ferendolo in più punti. Il metallo era sporco di rosso, come rossa era anche la pietra preziosa montata al centro del gioiello.  
Rosso, lo stesso colore di cui si tinse la vista di Edgard nel riconoscere quella spilla.  
  
 "È stato Thomas? È stato mio fratello?"  
  
Non seppe come riuscì a evitare di gridare, probabilmente si trattenne solo per non spaventare ancora di più il ragazzo che, murato nel suo silenzio, al sentir nominare il suo violentatore si raggomitolò nel mantello del padrone, nascondendo la testa.  
 Edgard scattò in piedi, infuriato, sentendo un'energia irresistibile e omicida scorrergli in corpo, mangiandosi in una volta sola tutta la stanchezza del viaggio che aveva ancora addosso. Se avesse dovuto affrontare una battaglia in quel momento, sentiva che lui da solo sarebbe riuscito a fare mattanza di un intero esercito, e nemmeno quello sarebbe stato sufficiente a placarlo.  
Non si fermò a riflettere neppure un istante: prese il suo pugnale preferito, con il manico d’avorio scolpito, lo estrasse dal fodero e ne saggiò la lama. Poi, soddisfatto dal filo tagliente, uscì dalla camera, per dare al mondo una vedova in più; e anche più d’una, se qualche incosciente avesse avuto la pessima idea di mettersi tra lui e il suo gemello.  
  
 ***  
 Lungo il corridoio, svoltato il primo angolo, poco ci mancò che si scontrasse con Adelius; Edgard gli passò oltre, senza rivolgergli la parola, troppo focalizzato sul suo obiettivo per badare ad altro, ma la sua espressione cupa e feroce era tale che il medico si preoccupò e lo fermò, o almeno ci provò, prendendolo per un braccio.  
  
 "Stavo venendo da voi come mi avevate chiesto signore – disse, e poi notò l’inconfondibile pugnale stretto nella mano del giovane - Ma dove state andando?"   
 "Ad ammazzare mio fratello."  
   
Rispose gelido Edgard, scrollandosi l'uomo di dosso e proseguendo per la sua strada.  
Adelius rimase inebetito per alcuni secondi, a chiedersi se avesse davvero sentito bene o se le sue vecchie orecchie gli avessero giocato uno scherzo. Quello poteva anche essere, ma i suoi occhi erano sanissimi, e non avevano mentito nel vedere il desiderio omicida sul volto del nobile. Cercò di nuovo di bloccarlo, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
   
 "Fermo! Siete impazzito?"  
 "Lasciami, Adelius! Non farmi perdere tempo."  
 "Non vi lascio affatto, invece! Sono stato vostro precettore, ed esigo almeno un po' di rispetto; siete appena ritornato, cos’è successo di grave in questo breve lasso di tempo da irarvi a questa maniera?"  
 "Quel... bastardo, lurida imitazione di essere umano…"  
 "Edgard! È di vostro fratello che state par-"  
 "HA VIOLENTATO IL MIO EWAN!"        
   
  _Violentato_.  
Mentre la parola gli usciva dalle labbra, per la prima volta la comprese appieno in tutto il suo orrore. Lui non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare come doveva essere un'esperienza del genere… la paura, il dolore, l’umiliazione… non poteva riparare il danno che era stato fatto, non poteva trovare le parole adatte a sanare le ferite che erano state aperte, a cancellare le cicatrici, a lavare via l’orrore dallo spirito di Ewan… ma una cosa c’era, che poteva fare.  
Quella sì, con estremo piacere.  
Vendetta.  
Far scorrere il sangue.   
Era un bel po' di tempo che non vedeva il sangue di un uomo; sarebbe stata la prima volta che lo avrebbe versato al di fuori di una battaglia, come aveva fatto la prima volta,  a sedici anni… la prima volta, al di fuori di un torneo o d'una giostra….  
Ed era la prima volta che sentiva una fredda e lucida determinazione a uccidere, a _massacrare_   un uomo fino a lasciare per terra _qualcosa_ che non sarebbe stato riconosciuto nemmeno dalla loro  stessa madre.  
   
  "State… scherzando."  
 "Per niente. Ora lasciami fare quello che devo."  
   
Edgard diede uno strattone, ma l'uomo non mollò la presa su di lui, nonostante ci mancò poco che ruzzolasse per terra.  
   
 "Se ciò che mi avete detto è vero, perché ora non siete con quel ragazzo?"  
 "C-cosa?"  
 "Il vostro servitore in questo momento ha più bisogno della vostra presenza che della vostra vendetta. Se vi importa di lui, e decisamente mi pare di sì, in questo momento dovreste essergli accanto, e non qui a cercare di mettervi in pericolo con le vostre mani."  
   
Le parole di Adelius gettarono improvvisamente acqua sul fuoco, e lo fecero vergognare di se stesso. Desiderava ancora uccidere, ma l'anziano aveva ragione: sarebbe dovuto rimanere con Ewan, invece di lasciarlo di nuovo da solo, ferito e spaventato, pensando per prima cosa alla vendetta.  
   
 "Sì, ma io… io non ci ho visto più - si appoggiò al muro con una mano e fissò il pavimento di pietra ai suoi piedi - Il solo pensiero di quello che gli ha fatto mi fa desiderare di fracassargli la testa a mani nude… però hai ragione, dovrei essere insieme a Ewan, in questo momento."  
 Il suo interlocutore annuì, lasciandolo andare.  
 "Avanti, allora, vengo con voi;  visiterò il ragazzo, va bene?"  
  
 ***  
 Non fu facile per il medico esaminare Ewan, che quasi non gli permetteva di avvicinarsi, né tantomeno di toccarlo, rincantucciato in un angolo del letto come un animale ferito. Alla fine, però, anche grazie alla preghiere di Edgard, il ragazzo si arrese, e indifferente a tutto lasciò che Adelius tastasse le sue ecchimosi, e che controllasse le sue abrasioni e la pelle lacerata.  
Edgard era rimasto in piedi, accanto al letto, con le labbra pallide e tirate, pieno di rabbia, ma ancora di più di frustrazione e di illogico senso di colpa.  
   
 “Se gli avessi insegnato a combattere, piuttosto che a legger versi...”  
 “Avreste solo peggiorato la situazione.”  
   
Completò pacatamente il medico, cercando di curare i tagli sulla palmo del paziente, che però ricominciò a ritrarsi nel momento in cui il suo tocco si fece più insistente.  
   
 “Che vorresti dire?”  
 “A parte… – l’anziano coprì di nuovo Ewan, e poi si voltò verso il cavaliere – che in quanto a forza fisica non ci sarebbe stato alcun paragone, io credo piuttosto che se il ragazzo avesse opposto più resistenza di quanta non abbia già fatto, Thomas avrebbe infierito ancora di più su di lui. E se al contrario fosse riuscito a difendersi, ferendolo… non credo  occorra che vi dica quello che sarebbe accaduto, poiché lo sapete benissimo anche voi.”  
   
 Probabilmente aveva ragione Adelius, ma il pensiero non lo faceva stare meglio, tutta la mente di Edgard era un calderone di ‘ _se_...’  
   
 “Ewan fisicamente non ha nulla di grave; molte contusioni e abrasioni, ma non ci sono fratture, o versamenti interni. Purtroppo gli sta salendo la febbre; può darsi che sia dovuto al trauma, o al freddo che ha preso… come avete visto non mi permette di toccarlo più di tanto, e insistere in questo senso sarebbe inutile per me e dannoso per lui. Sarebbe meglio se vi occupaste voi di curarlo.”  
 "Io? Ma non sono in grado di-"  
 "Siete capace di medicare piaghe conseguite in battaglia, sanguinolente e infette, quindi, per quel che riguarda il corpo, la scienza non vi fa difetto. E in quanto alle ferite ben più gravi che ha nell'anima, credo solo voi possiate sanarle; siete la persona che gli è più vicina, e quella che gli vuole più bene."   
 "Ciò che dici è vero, però…"  
   
Edgard guardò Ewan, e sentì di avere paura; paura di sbagliare qualcosa, di non riuscire ad aiutarlo come avrebbe voluto, di peggiorare la situazione, di confondere ancora di più i propri sentimenti. Ma se non lo avesse aiutato lui, chi altri lo avrebbe fatto?  
   
 “Vi porterò una medicina contro la febbre e degli unguenti; in ogni caso, ripasserò a visitarlo – Adelius si diresse verso la porta, fermandosi sulla soglia e voltandosi indietro – Cercate di non commettere sciocchezze.; capisco la vostra rabbia, ma consumare la vendetta vi metterebbe in una situazione molto difficile. Inoltre vi ricordo che vostro fratello ha dei figli e che, nonostante la sua azione mostruosa, per loro è un buon padre… voi certo non volete che altri innocenti abbiano di che soffrire.”  
   
Adelius se ne andò, senza aspettare risposta, visto che comunque non ne attendeva alcuna.  
Edgard pensò che non gli importava nulla di quanto avrebbero sofferto i figli di Thomas, o la di lui moglie, ma per il momento non avrebbe intrapreso rappresaglie… ma presto, oh, presto suo fratello avrebbe pagato.  
   
“Ti prometto allora che non lo ucciderò, Adelius, ma solo questo.”  
   
 Buttò una stuoia davanti al camino e mise un recipiente d’acqua a scaldare; attese seduto in silenzio accanto a Ewan, tenendogli una mano. Dopo un po’ prese Ewan tra le braccia e lo portò vicino al fuoco, sdraiandolo  sulla stuoia, con il suo mantello ripiegato sotto la testa come cuscino.  
Intinse una pezzuola nell’acqua ormai calda e la passò come una spugna lungo un braccio di Ewan, e poi sull’altro; la sciacquò e ripeté l’operazione più volte, sulle spalle, il petto, le gambe, la schiena… tra le cosce, tra le natiche, con la mano che quasi gli tremava.  
Lentamente lo lavò tutto, in silenzio, mentre il ragazzo teneva la testa voltata per non guardarlo.  Era anche più difficile di quanto s’aspettasse. Quando finì l’acqua era lievemente colorata di rosso, e la sua sola vista gli faceva di nuovo montare una rabbia incontenibile. Si costrinse a reprimerla di nuovo, pensando solo al bene di Ewan; il suo volto era stanco, e lui non voleva rimetterlo in un letto che portava il segno di quanto era accaduto quella sera… avrebbe bruciato quelle lenzuola e ciò che esse rappresentavano.  
Decise dunque di portarlo nel proprio. Lo adagiò mollemente al centro di esso; il suo letto era grande il doppio di quello del valletto, e su di esso il ragazzo sembrava quasi perdersi.  
   
  “Ewan, mi dai il permesso di curarti?”  
   
Il cenno affermativo che ebbe in risposta fu così lieve, un abbozzo appena, che forse il vederlo fu solo un ingannarsi. Gli stava scivolando via; Ewan stava andando a rinchiudersi in un luogo che lui non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere, in una stanza di cui non avrebbe trovato la chiave. Se non avesse fatto qualcosa subito, se non fosse riuscito a scuoterlo… temeva lo avrebbe perso.  
Gli parlò; non importava se non avesse ottenuto subito risposta… prima o poi un gesto, o una parola, Ewan gliel’avrebbe regalata. O almeno lo sperava.  
   
 "Per prima cosa, prendi questo - disse, versando della polverina in un bicchiere d'acqua - Serve ad abbassare la febbre."  
Solo un sorso, ed Ewan distolse la labbra allontanando da sé il bicchiere.  
 "Lo so che è amaro, ma devi berlo. Avanti, almeno un altro po'."  
   
Al persistere del rifiuto preferì non insistesse, ma posò per terra la coppa con la medicina, con un sospiro; non stava certo iniziando bene, ma non si dava per vinto; appena avesse potuto sarebbe andato a cercare del miele a cui mescolarla.  
Prese dunque una bottiglietta di vetro scuro, e ne estrasse il turacciolo.  
   
 “Ecco, anche questo lo ha portato Adelius: è olio di calendula, addolcisce la pelle e placa il bruciore. Poi c’è anche un unguento alla mirra, serve a cicatrizzare e a disinfettare; li userò assieme, va bene? Senti, hanno anche un buon profumo.”  
   
La forzata fermezza della sua voce suonava ridicola alle sue stesse orecchie, e le parole vuote e sciocche; quelli che erano i suoi veri sentimenti si mostravano chiaramente attraverso le mani che gli tremavano… ma il silenzio sarebbe stato intollerabile e pungente, non l’avrebbe sopportato. Almeno le parole tessevano un filo, creavano un contatto, riempivano l'aria, anche se erano inutili.  
 Versò qualche goccia degli unguenti nel palmo di una mano, mescolandoli, e cominciò a spalmarli con calma e delicatezza sulle escoriazioni e i graffi di Ewan, sul taglio sulle sue labbra, sui lividi dolorosi.  Le spalle, il torace, i fianchi… dopo un momento d’esitazione, lo fece distendere prono, e continuò sulla schiena… e giù, con ancor più delicatezza, tra le sue gambe;  versò un filo d’olio tra le sue natiche, senza osare toccarlo lì.  
Ewan chiuse gli occhi, spaventato dalla violenza con cui il suo cuore aveva preso a battere: quelle erano le mani che aveva tanto desiderato, ed erano come le aveva immaginate: forti, ma gentili; lisce, ma anche indurite dal maneggiare la spada e l'arco. Le mani che aveva sognato lo accarezzassero con amore, con desiderio… ora lo stavano toccando con quella che non doveva essere altro che compassione.  
   
 Edgard ridistese Ewan sulla schiena, e si domandò se, nonostante le sue cautele, gli stesse facendo male; talvolta fremeva al suo tocco come di dolore, ma tuttavia dolore non vedeva sul suo viso… non fisico, almeno. Se il viso di Ewan rispecchiava il suo animo, c’era in lui solo disperazione, e ancora una volta si chiese come, e quando, sarebbe mai riuscito a guarirlo.  
Si stupì di quanto fossero flessuose le membra abusate di cui si stava prendendo cura; tenere e armoniose, piene di grazia come l'animo stesso di quel ragazzo. Come si poteva ferirlo in quel modo?   
E poi infierire su quel corpo fine come un prezioso strumento musicale, e  che soltanto come tale avrebbe dovuto essere toccato, con grazia e amore… solo per trarne suoni meravigliosi…  
 Si risvegliò da quei suoi pensieri come da un sogno a occhi aperti, di colpo, accorgendosi che la sua mano stava esitando in una carezza  calda e curiosa, troppo lunga, sul petto di Ewan.  
   
 [ _Sono peggiore di mio fratello_.]  
   
Pensò, disgustato di se stesso, ritraendola di scatto.  
 


	11. Chapter 11

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
   
Capitolo 11**  
   
   
Mai aveva provato una tale sensazione di inutilità e quasi… d'irrealtà.  
  
Mentre avvolgeva in una benda la mano ferita di Ewan aveva l'impressione di stare vivendo quell'esperienza in più livelli; di essere allo stesso tempo il ragazzo atterrito e muto, che sfuggiva il suo sguardo, il cavaliere addolorato che cercava di lenire le sue ferite, con gesti esperti ma goffe parole, e l'osservatore esterno, il terzo, che dal di fuori li osservava, giudicandolo e criticandolo per la sua inettitudine.  
Perché la colpa era sua, perché non era stato capace di prevedere, di evitare quello che era successo… perché sapeva che Thomas lo odiava, e sapeva anche che era il tipo di persona a cui piaceva colpire alle spalle, e nonostante tale consapevolezza aveva lasciato Ewan da solo.  
Per leggerezza? Per ottimismo? Per stupidità?  
Ma come avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una mossa così vile, indegna non solo di un cavaliere, di un nobile, ma di un essere umano!  
Ciò non aveva più importanza, era vano interrogarsi, sterile rammaricarsi; niente poteva cambiare il fatto che a fare le spese della sua cecità fosse stato il suo amato Ew-  
Guardò il ragazzo rannicchiato vicino a lui, fasciato fino alla vita da una morbida coperta; i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, come un'aureola dorata, e gli occhi chiusi, benché non dormisse, come rivelava il suo respiro irregolare e teso.  
 _Amato?_  
Si chiese Edgard.   
Se amava il suo sorriso, la sua voce e la sua dolcezza… il suo viso fanciullesco, il cuore puro e quegli occhi sinceri… allora poteva dire di amare anche lui.  
Ma di che tipo d'amore?  
L'affetto profondo che aveva sempre provato verso di lui in cosa era andato trasformandosi?  
L’affetto era un sentimento semplice, e non c’era nulla di semplice in ciò che in quel momento gli si agitava nel petto. Che vi si agitava, in realtà, ormai da mesi… e che lo confondeva, e gli aveva fatto assumere un atteggiamento talvolta scostante, perché ne era spaventato, come lo spaventava ciò che sapeva di non poter dominare.  
Ma anche se spaventato, non poteva – non voleva – farne a meno. Non voleva perdere tempo a chiedersi perché si sentisse così bene, così completo, _migliore_ , quand’era assieme a Ewan… era così, e basta, da sempre.  
In quel momento, però, rabbia e amarezza lo accecavano; si alimentavano di ogni sua energia, di ogni suo respiro, e gli impedivano di immergersi in quel calore buono di cui ancora del tutto non aveva compreso il significato. Anzi, quasi gli impedivano di accorgersi che quell’oceano era ancor più vasto di quanto lui credesse.  
   
 Ewan tossì, colpi secchi e rauchi che lo scossero con tanta violenza  da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi; si puntellò su un gomito per tirarsi su e riprendere fiato, rabbrividendo.  
Edgard gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte, e si accigliò. Scottava.  
   
 "Volente o nolente, adesso prenderai la medicina."  
   
Gli disse, e riprese il calice lasciato da parte quasi intatto, costringendo il ragazzo a vuotarne il contenuto. Lo sorresse, portandogli il bicchiere alle labbra, facendolo bere lentamente, in modo che nemmeno una goccia andasse sprecata.  
I loro occhi si incrociarono per un breve istante, sufficiente appena a sfiorarsi, prima che il servitore abbassasse le ciglia, come per nascondersi alla sua vista, per negargli l'accesso alla sua anima.   
Il duca avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa… qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare meglio; stringerlo, abbracciarlo, chiedergli scusa e giurargli che tutto sarebbe tornato a posto, che non tutte le persone al mondo erano come Thomas.  
O se almeno avesse potuto fargli dimenticare quella orribile notte. Ma non solo: avrebbe voluto cancellare ogni dispiacere, ogni angoscia vissuti per colpa sua… per la sua insensibilità, la sua stupidità.  
 Per più di sette anni Ewan era stato sereno e felice, senza che mai nessuna lacrima fosse scesa a inumidirgli le guance, ma sembrava che negli ultimi mesi avesse dovuto pagare la contropartita di tanta perfezione. Quell’ultimo scotto era davvero troppo, troppo alto.  
Lo rimise giù, coprendolo per bene, poiché nonostante il fuoco la stanza era ancora fredda, e resistette all'urgenza improvvisa e inspiegabile di dargli un bacio.  
No… non era inspiegabile,  solo inopportuna.  
   
"Prova a dormire, adesso."  
   
 Ma Ewan non chiuse gli occhi: non li chiuse per tutta la notte, né si mosse. Restò immobile, silenzioso e pallido, come se stesse facendo del suo meglio per sembrare trasparente, o per scomparire.   
Precipitare era una cosa facile, ma risalire, recuperare ciò che si aveva perduto…  
Dove trovare abbastanza forza, quando non si è capaci di indifferenza?  
Avere Edgard così vicino era al contempo la sua consolazione e la sua tortura, e lui si combatteva tra il desiderio di pregarlo di abbracciarlo di nuovo e quello di chiedergli di essere lasciato solo; non riusciva nemmeno più a reggere il suo sguardo, a rivolgergli la parola, tutto perché… tutto perché Thomas aveva detto il vero, aveva avuto ragione, in quelle parole cariche di disprezzo: davvero si sarebbe fatto fare di tutto, realmente avrebbe voluto che Edgard...  
Si morse le labbra gonfie e non completò il pensiero. Era anche colpa sua, quello che era successo, ed era ancora più colpevole per non aver detto tutta la verità al suo padrone, su come si erano svolti i fatti; non era forse un po' come ingannarlo, così?  
 Immobile e silenzioso, raggomitolato su un fianco, con la coperta tirata fin quasi sugli occhi, Ewan restò sveglio, fissando l'arazzo sulla parete; nella penombra, e attraverso gli occhi umidi, la scena di battaglia che vi era raffigurata si era trasformata in una grande macchia di colori indistinti.  
  
***  
  
 Nell'attesa che la notte diventasse mattina, Edgard ebbe parecchio su cui riflettere; pensieri che gli rodevano il cuore, e che avrebbero presto finito col divorarglielo fino all’ultimo brandello, se non li avesse domati. Avesse dato retta al suo istinto, sarebbe uscito da quella camera all'istante… e sarebbe tornato con un bel regalo per Ewan.   
La testa mozzata di Thomas.  
Accarezzò l’idea per qualche minuto, con qualcosa di molto simile alla voluttà, gustandolo sulle labbra, ed era inebriante come un liquore forte, di quelli che bruciano la gola e il fiato.  
Però non fece nulla di tutto ciò, non ancora; continuò a restare accanto al suo valletto, allungando di tanto in tanto una mano per carezzargli i capelli, o un braccio. Nella sua testa, intanto, risuonava un canto lugubre, che non avrebbe taciuto fino a quando suo fratello non avesse pagato le conseguenze della sua violenza bestiale e vigliacca.  
  
***  
  
Il sole riempiva la camera di luce; l'aria era un po’ più tiepida. Edgard si affacciò a una finestra e lasciò che i caldi raggi del sole lo inondassero; doveva essere circa ora di pranzo, ma voglia di mangiare, comunque,  non ne aveva nemmeno un po'.  
Si riavvicinò al letto e ancora una volta toccò le guance e la fronte di Ewan, per controllare la sua temperatura; era di nuovo calda, la medicina sembrava aver finito il suo effetto. Mentre gliene stava dando un'altra dose udì un leggero bussare; Adelius, come promesso, era tornato per visitare di nuovo il suo paziente. Con sé aveva anche una cesta di vimini.  
   
 "Ho immaginato che non sareste sceso, e vi ho portato del cibo. Anche il ragazzo farebbe meglio a mangiare qualcosa - posò il paniere sul tavolo e si avvicinò al letto - Come sta?"  
 "Come pensi che stia?"  
Rispose secco Edgard, pentendosi all’istante del proprio tono brusco.   
 "Scusami."  
Chiese subito, e il vecchio sorrise, per nulla risentito.  
 "Non ce n'è bisogno. Immagino come vi dovete sentire."  
 "Lui… non mi parla."  
Disse il nobile, semplicemente, come se quella breve frase spiegasse tutto.  
 Edgard si allontanò, tornando vicino alla finestra, e il medico esaminò Ewan, che, abulico, lo lasciò fare: le mani di Adelius erano magre e fredde, il loro tocco veloce ed esperto, ed erano mani da cui sarebbe mai venuto alcun male, come da quelle di Edgard… la fiducia, però, era l’unica cosa in comune che sentiva, al loro tocco.  
Poco prima di concludere la visita, l'uomo gli parlò a bassa voce, che solo il paziente lo potesse udire, e non il duca, che li osservava a distanza.  
 "Per quanto sia difficile, devi reagire! Sono certo che in te c’è abbastanza forza da riuscirci. Chiudendoti così ti stai causando maggior dolore; una pena inutile che non ferisce solo a te, ma anche chi desidera aiutarti."     
Ewan non diede segno di averlo inteso, si appoggiò allo schienale del letto, con le mani raccolte in grembo e la testa china, una cascata di capelli biondi.   
Il medico lo lasciò e si avvicinò a Edgard.  
   
 "Avete fatto un buon lavoro."  
 "A me non sembra."  
Rispose lui, con amarezza.  
 "Forse vi parrà impossibile, ma non tutti i problemi si possono risolvere nel giro di una notte soltanto - Adelius sorrise e pensò a quando era Edgard a dover alzare il viso per guardare verso di lui, e non il contrario -  Non ho detto a nessuno di quanto è accaduto, e giustificherò la vostra assenza adducendo come scusa una distorsione alla spalla. Nessuno verrà a disturbarvi."  
 "Ti ringrazio, soprattutto per aver taciuto. Risolverò questa faccenda di persona… e poi non voglio che quando Ewan starà di nuovo bene si trovi addosso gli sguardi e i pettegolezzi di tutto il castello."  
 "Mi ripeto, signore, ma per favore, non commettete niente di avventato."  
  
 ***  
  
Edgard diede un'occhiata alle provviste portate da Adelius. C'erano carne fredda e pane, frutta secca fresca e un'abbondante ciotola di biancomangiare, decorato con mandorle fritte. Prese quell'ultima vivanda e il cucchiaio di legno e andò da Ewan.  
 "Questo ti piace molto, vero? Su, prendine un po'."  
Ewan ignorò il cibo che gli era stato messo davanti.  
 "Devi mangiare qualcosa; ti farà bene."  
Gli avvicinò il cucchiaio alla bocca, ma il servo tenne ostinatamente le labbra serrate, facendo evaporare un altro po' della speranza che aveva il suo padrone di poterlo aiutare.  
 "D'accordo, se non vuoi non ti costringerò - disse, lasciando il cibo accanto a lui - ma fino a che tu non mangerai qualcosa, non mangerò nemmeno io"  
 [ _Una volta fui così stupido da essere stato sul punto di mandarti via, ma adesso non permetterò a niente e nessuno di allontanarti da me. Nemmeno a tutto questo._ "]  
Ewan si morse le labbra.  
Non era leale.  
No, non lo era per niente, quello che gli aveva appena detto Edgard.  
Avrebbe voluto scrollarsi di dosso la pesantezza che lo opprimeva, ma non ci riusciva.  
Non voleva mangiare, né bere, né dormire; non voleva riprendersi, perché se lo avesse fatto sarebbe anche giunto il momento di uscire da quella stanza… e così prima o poi avrebbe incontrato Thomas, e ne aveva paura. Il solo pensiero di rivederlo gli dava la nausea, nonostante fosse a stomaco vuoto.  
Guardò la ciotola: il profumo di quel dolce era così buono, e lui aveva fame. Ma… no, non avrebbe mangiato.  
  
***  
  
Era l’imbrunire, ormai. La temperatura si era di nuovo abbassata, e Edgard aveva chiuso gli scuri e aggiunto legna al camino, dove il fuoco ardeva alto e vivace.  
Il suo scoppiettio era l’unico suono nella stanza: Ewan ancora non aveva detto una parola, e il cibo era ancora intatto. E Edgard ne aveva davvero abbastanza. Era stanco di aspettare.  
Non era arrabbiato con Ewan… no, quello mai, come avrebbe potuto? Era una questione ben precisa quella che non poteva più sopportare di rimandare.  
"Ti devo lasciare solo per un po'."  
Disse al ragazzo, accarezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita.  
Per un istante Ewan spalancò gli occhi.  
Da solo? No…  
Alzò una mano, avrebbe voluto fermarlo, ma il suo padrone se ne era già andato.  
  
***  
  
Conosceva le abitudini del fratello, e sapeva quasi con certezza di poterlo trovare nella sala dei trofei di caccia, a quell’ora. Quasi ogni giorno Thomas vi recava, in compagnia di qualcosa d’alcolico da mandare giù. Edgard non entra spesso in quella stanza satura di odore ferino, ornata di pellicce, zanne e ossa, e certo mai avrebbe creduto di farlo animato da istinti tanto aggressivi.  
Aprì la porta massiccia che, oliata da poco, non cigolò, ed entrò silenziosamente, richiudendola e tirando il chiavistello. Aveva visto giusto, suo fratello era lì, in piedi accanto alla finestra; stava guardando fuori.   
In un secondo gli fu vicino, e afferratolo per una spalla lo fece voltare verso di sé, con un pugno alzato già pronto a colpire.  
Tuttavia, come lo vide in faccia, bloccò il colpo a metà e fu sul punto di compiere un passo indietro.  
  
 "Ma cosa…"  
  
Thomas ghignò.  
  
 "Proprio come trovarsi di fronte a uno specchio, vero?"  
Fece per scrollarsi di dosso la mano di Edgard, ma questi la strinse come una morsa.  
 "Non credere che l'avere il mio stesso sangue basti a metterti al sicuro, verme."  
  
E lo colpì con tutta la forza che aveva nel braccio; Thomas rimase in piedi solo perché Edgard non aveva smesso di stringerlo per la spalla. Si asciugò il rivoletto di sangue che dal labbro rotto aveva preso a scendergli sul mento.  
  
 "Sei impazzito?"  
 "Non osare parlare! Non farmi infuriare ancora di più, perché sto per perdere il controllo!"  
  
Lo scaraventò contro il muro, mettendogli una mano al collo. Udiva il respiro affannato del fratello, e sotto le dita sentiva un pulsare accelerato che lo riempì di nuovo furore.  
  
 "Forse dopotutto ti ucciderò, nonostante abbia promesso di non farlo."  
Thomas sembrò quasi riflettere, come se stentasse a ricordare cosa potesse aver fatto per causare tanta ira nel proprio gemello.   
  "È forse per via di quello sguattero che ti tieni appresso? Te la prendi per così poc- Ahh!!"  
Serrando ancor più la mano, Edgard gli sbatté con violenza la testa contro la parete.  
 "Schifoso bastardo."  
Gli sibilò, arricciando le labbra.  
 "Attento… a quello che fai, e che dici, fratello!"  
  
 Thomas sferrò un pugno allo stomaco di Edgard, forte abbastanza da farlo impallidire e piegare su se stesso, allentando la presa. Ne approfittò per svincolarsi, dirigendosi verso una rastrelliera carica di armi. Edgard però si riprese in fretta, e fu su di lui prima che riuscisse a raggiungerla; gli restituì il pugno, e per maggior sicurezza, quando l'altro per il dolore si piegò,  gli afferrò fulmineo la testa assestandogli una ginocchiata sul naso, facendolo crollare a terra.  
 Fu più o meno allora che il lume della ragione si spense.  
Una frase abusata, ma veritiera, diceva che _il sangue chiama sangue_ , e in quel momento Edgard dimenticò la parola data, scordò ogni buon senso. Cessò di essere tutto quello che era: il nobile colto, il giovane generoso e gentile, il cavaliere leale; diventò quello che rimane nel fondo dell'anima di ogni uomo, anche dopo secoli di civilizzazione: il barbaro assetato di violenza, per il quale l'unica legge valida è quella del taglione, se non di peggio.   
Pensò a Ewan, silenzioso, ai suoi occhi terrorizzati, alle ferite che gli aveva curato, ai lividi, al sangue secco che aveva lavato via dalle sue cosce e natiche, e vedendo Thomas accartocciato a terra, con il sangue vivido che gli usciva dalle narici, aveva solo voglia di ucciderlo a furia di calci.  
E furono proprio calci quelli che gli diede, così tanti che ne perse il conto, e smise solo quando fu certo di avergli rotto qualcosa; sperava di avergli maciullato la milza, di avergli spezzato qualche costola.  
 Finita quella gragnola  di colpi Thomas cercò di strisciare via, ma Edgard lo fermò, calpestandogli una mano.  
  
 "Ci equivaliamo sul campo di battaglia, fratello, ma sfortunatamente per te ora sono molto, molto arrabbiato, e questo mi da un certo vantaggio."  
Le ossa sotto il suo stivale scricchiolarono.  
Con un ultimo calcio lo voltò sulla schiena e poi si inginocchiò sopra di lui, puntandogli un ginocchio sul plesso solare, rendendogli difficile respirare.  
 "Voglio. Sapere. Il. Perché."  
  
 Thomas gli restituì lo sguardo, senza esitare, con qualcosa di esaltato e folle negli occhi. Cominciò a ridere; una risata bassa e gutturale che si trasformò ben presto in un eccesso di tosse.   
Voltò la testa, sputacchiando saliva mista a sangue e riprese fiato.  
Qualcosa gli pungeva il fianco, il dolore era lancinante; Edgard doveva avergli rotto qualcosa e si era anche divertito, nel farlo.  
Oh, sì… e lo aveva colpito più duramente di quanto lui avesse picchiato quel plebeo; dunque, dov'era la differenza tra loro due?  
Avrebbe voluto ridere ancora, e lo avrebbe fatto, se ne avesse avuta la forza.  
  
 "Io e te in fondo… siamo davvero simili."  
 "RISPONDIMI!"  
 "Il perché? Lo sai benissimo. Quando vuoi ferire il tuo nemico a morte, devi colpire il suo punto debole. È proprio quello che ho fatto io. Questo tuo furore è la prova che ho avuto ragione nello scegliere di rovinarti quel tuo pezzente."  
  
Edgard lo schiaffeggiò, facendogli saltare la testa di lato. Avesse permesso alle sue mani di fare ciò che desideravano, gli avrebbe spezzato il collo.  
  
 "Oh, sì - continuò Thomas - Ho proprio visto giusto. Facendo male a lui sono riuscito a colpire te! Ahah… la situazione a un certo punto mi è anche sfuggita di mano, lo ammetto. Ma è stato… _divertente_! All'inizio volevo solo gonfiarlo un po', e prendermi gioco di lui. Ma sai, mi teme, mi evita, sa benissimo di non piacermi. Volevo avvicinarmi a lui anche perché avevo un certo sospetto - ghignò - così mi sono rasato e sono entrato nella tua stanza, dove lui ti aspettava…"  
 "Che cosa? - Edgard lo interruppe, e gli sollevò la testa afferrandolo per i capelli - Hai finto di essere me?"  
 Gli occhi di Thomas si spalancarono in un’irridente espressione d’innocenza offesa.    
 "Fingermi te? No, per niente. Io sono solo entrato in quella camera, e gli ho rivolto la parola, comportandomi con assoluta naturalezza. Non ho fatto proprio nulla che potesse identificarmi con te… è stato lui a sbagliarsi, confondendoci."  
  
 Edgard si accorse che un muscolo della mascella aveva iniziato a contrarglisi ritmicamente, come per un tic nervoso.  
Thomas continuò a parlare, quasi trovasse affascinante quel modo di scavarsi la fossa.  
  
 "Certo non avrei mai immaginato che mi sarei eccitato, picchiandolo, soprattutto perché non mi piacciono certo gli uomini… anche se definire ' _uomo_ ' quel ragazzino è eccessivo."  
Un altro ceffone; ora entrambe le guance del giovane erano infuocate, ma lui sembrò non darvi peso.  
 "Mi domando se sia il caso di confessarsi, per quell'atto contro natura. Ho più di vent'anni, quindi dovrei andare dal vescovo, una seccatura… ma visto che non sono affatto pentito, una confessione sarebbe superflua, sicché me ne risparmio il disturbo. Certo è assurdo parlarne a un miscredente come te, vero?"  
  
Provava una sorta di sadico piacere: tutto quello che Edgard gli aveva fatto con pugni e calci, lui glielo stava restituendo con le parole. Riusciva vedere con chiarezza nei suoi occhi quando le sue frasi centravano nel segno… oh, sì… e il meglio glielo doveva ancora dire. Chissà come avrebbe reagito a quell’ultima rivelazione.  
  
  "Sai qual è la cosa più divertente? Che se mi fosse andato di ingannarlo _davvero_ , se avessi sul serio finto si essere te… - disse, guardandolo con sfida - mi avrebbe fatto fare i miei comodi senza opporsi. Anzi, sarebbe stato felice di offrirsi di sua sponte."  
 "Che stai dicendo?"  
 "Solo che, scambiandomi per te, sarebbe stato pronto a offrirmi il suo bel fondoschiena almeno dieci volte… e probabilmente anche altri servigi."  
 "Tu menti."  
Sussurrò Edgard, fissandolo.  
 "Niente affatto. Vedi… gli ho accarezzato il viso, e lui ha baciato le mie dita. Oh, se tu lo avessi visto in quel momento! L’espressione sul suo viso, il colore sulle sue guance, e il suo sguardo incredulo, speranzoso! È stato allora che ho capito che le mie supposizioni erano esatte, almeno in parte: avevo indovinato sul fatto che il servo fosse innamorato di te, ma sbagliavo credendo che tu te lo fossi già portato a let-"  
 "TU MENTI!!"  
Gli urlò, colpendolo un'altra volta.  
  
 Thomas fece una smorfia di dolore, e poi inarcò le sopracciglia.  
  
 "Devo supporre che sei così del tutto all’oscuro dei suoi sentimenti? Oh, Dio! - rise, con fatica ma di gusto - Ma guardatelo, tanto intelligente, tanto sensibile, e poi non si accorge nemmeno delle emozioni di qualcuno che gli sta intorno tutti i giorni, da anni. Ti facevo più sveglio, Edgard, sul serio!"  
  
 Dopo quelle parole Edgard si rese conto di quanto _veramente_ era successo; di quanto doveva essere profondo il trauma di Ewan.   
Ma poteva essere come affermava suo fratello? Ewan aveva sul serio quel genere di sentimenti verso di lui? Se era davvero così Thomas aveva detto il giusto: non aveva capito nulla, non si era accorto di niente. Considerando un amore taciuto, certi gesti e parole di Ewan, certi suoi rossori, assumevano un significato diverso da quello che lui vi aveva attribuito, e che andava bel oltre una semplice timidezza e al pudore.  
  
 [ _E io me ne sono andato incontro a probabili future spose, lasciandolo qui. Chissà cos'ha pensato, chissà come si è sentito…  e poi ha creduto Thomas che fosse me, e si è fidato…]_  
  
Si alzò in piedi, nauseato, e scosse la testa come per schiarirsi le idee; già, quella era una cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare al più presto.  
  
 [ _Che cosa provo per Ewan? Io… io non lo so più. Non capisco più nulla. Com’è possibile che tutto questo stia accadendo realmente?_ ]  
  
 Mentre Edgard si allontanava da lui, Thomas si rimise a stento in piedi. Sentiva il viso gonfio, doveva avere il naso rotto, tutta la cassa toracica era ridotta a un ammasso di dolore, e cosi pure la testa. Faticava anche a muovere la mano; ciononostante immaginava che gli fosse andata bene: non aveva considerato di poter scatenare tanta rabbia nel proprio fratello fino a quando non se lo era visto davanti, con quell'espressione grondante collera, lucida follia.  
Ma un giorno gliel'avrebbe pagata cara, lo giurava sul proprio nome.  
  
 "Ho promesso di non ucciderti… - disse Edgard, con tono assente. C'era davvero qualcosa di tremendo nella sua voce: era simile a indifferenza, ma c'era anche una nota sinistra, impaziente e compiaciuta - ma posso fare di meglio, sai?"  
  
Thomas vacillò per restare in piedi… doveva aver sbattuto la testa con più violenza di quanto avesse pensato. E che stava dicendo Edgard? Perché si dirigeva verso il camino? Se solo avesse avuto la forza di attaccarlo ora, che gli dava le spalle… se avesse avuto abbastanza velocità per raggiungere un pugnale e piantarglielo nella schiena!  
  
  "Tu hai detto che Ewan ti ha scambiato per me. Già, ricordo che quando eravamo piccoli nessuno era in grado di distinguerci… anche nostra madre talvolta sbagliava. Mi fa schifo l'idea di avere la tua stessa faccia - fece una pausa, chinandosi - mi nausea pensare che ti sei avvicinato a Ewan con il mio viso. Lui ti ha confuso con me… ma io ora farò in modo che un equivoco simile non possa mai più capitare."  
  
E raccolse qualcosa che era stata dimenticata tra le fiamme, rialzandosi d'improvviso.  
 Successe in un momento.  
Thomas lo vide avventarglisi addosso, e fu una visione magnificamente terribile: con gli occhi accesi e luccicanti e il braccio alzato, Edgard brandiva l'attizzatoio rovente come l'arcangelo Michele brandiva la sua spada… era davvero come una creatura celeste, ma di quelle del vecchio testamento, quelle che servivano un dio crudele e vendicativo, e che flagellavano, punivano e uccidevano chi si opponeva loro.  
Violenza gloriosa… non era mai stato così affascinante e così spaventoso.  
Quell'arma di fortuna, incandescente e pesante, si abbatté su di lui, scaraventandolo ancora una volta a terra.  
 Cadde con un urlo atroce, premendosi le mani là dove il ferro lo aveva colpito, sulla pelle ustionata e fumante di metà del suo viso, e là dove una volta c'era stato il suo occhio sinistro, trasformato in un orbita piena di sangue e di liquido denso e sfrigolante.  
Rotolò sul pavimento, e poi inarcò la schiena, continuando a gridare; non credeva potesse esistere un dolore così orribile; ma il fiato necessario a urlare gli mancò di colpo quando un piede di suo fratello gli calò brutale sullo stomaco, facendogli per reazione schizzare le mani via dal viso.  
  
 "Ora più nessuno potrà confonderti con me… metà della tua faccia se ne è andata. Ti avviso, Thomas, stai lontano da Ewan. Se dovesse accadergli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa… se mai trovassi su di lui  un solo graffio, non importa come se lo sarà fatto, riterrò te responsabile, e sarò molto meno tenero di questa volta. Prova solo a spaventarlo, o a guardarlo nel modo sbagliato, e io ti uccido."  
  
***  
  
Lasciò suo fratello sul pavimento e uscì all'aperto: aveva bisogno di aria fresca.  
Al momento non gli importava nulla delle spiegazioni che avrebbe dovuto dare, sempre che ce ne fosse stato bisogno; non era un segreto per nessuno che i gemelli fossero da anni in pessimi rapporti, e l'esplodere della situazione era una cosa che si aspettavano in molti. Thomas aveva i suoi sostenitori, e Edgard i propri. Senza dubbio sarebbero nati dei problemi, sarebbero aumentati i contrasti e il loro padre si sarebbe infuriato, ma non aveva importanza; ciò che contava era che lui si sentiva molto meglio, soddisfatto, alleggerito, aveva quasi voglia di ridere.  
Chi parlava delle vendetta come di un male inutile era un ipocrita, oppure uno stupido, forse un ingenuo: porgere l'altra guancia era qualcosa che lui, invece, non era disposto a fare.  
Tirò su dal pozzo un secchio d'acqua e si lavò il viso e le mani; la questione non era finita lì, se ne rendeva conto benissimo, ma non aveva voglia di pensarci; per il momento gli bastava godersi quell'impressione di compiacimento passeggero.  
Certo un piacere effimero, che già cominciava a sfumare al ricordo che il problema principale era lungi dall'essere risolto, e per quello non sarebbe stato altrettanto semplice trovare una soluzione. Anzi, il racconto di Thomas gli rendeva tutto ancora più complicato; non poteva certo chiedere a Ewan quale fosse la verità. Forse suo fratello aveva mentito, gli aveva detto quelle cose solo per deriderlo…  
Ma a che scopo cercare di fomentare oltre la sua rabbia?  
Volse gli occhi al cielo stellato, e sospirò.  
  
 "Se quello che Thomas mi ha detto è la verità, Ewan, e se io non ho mai capito nulla, il tuo amore è davvero malriposto, perché io ne sono indegno."  
  
***  
  
Ewan non era più nel letto, quando rientrò in camera.  
Era andato a sedere accanto al camino, e indossava una vecchia camicia del padrone, dentro alla quale avrebbe potuto stare due volte. All'entrata di Edgard alzò lo sguardo e dopo averlo visto si affrettò a fissare la ciotola semivuota che teneva in grembo, e a posare il cucchiaio che stava per portare alla bocca.  
Il duca sorrise, vedendolo, e andò a sedergli accanto sulla balla di fieno.  
  
 "Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di mangiare qualcosa - gli toccò una guancia, e poi la fronte - la febbre è bassa. Vedrai che comincerai a stare meglio."  
  
 Meglio… che parola assurda, si disse il nobile. Certo, fisicamente poteva guarire, ma sarebbe servito a poco se non fosse uscito dal suo guscio. Quel continuare a rimanere silenzioso, a evitare di guardarlo, di stargli troppo vicino, persisteva ed era scoraggiante.  
  
 "Senti, Ewan… lo so che no ho alcun diritto di parlare, però… sei sempre la stessa persona di prima. Non voglio che tu permetta a quanto è successo di distruggere la tua vita. Lascia che ti aiuti, parlami, dimmi cosa posso fare per te."  
  
Ewan fece per voltare la testa verso di lui, lentamente, ma cambiò idea.  
Si alzò e tornò a letto, e anche Edgard si preparò a un'altra lunga notte insonne.   
  
***  
  
 L'espressione di Adelius, quando si presentò il giorno dopo, era inequivocabile.  
Guardò Edgard inquisitorio, irato, preoccupato, e tirandolo da parte gli parlò a voce bassa, ma concitata.  
   
 "Vi avevo pregato di non commettere sconsideratezze!"  
 "Infatti non l'ho ucciso. È ancora intero, no?"  
  
Beh… quasi intero, si disse con un certo autocompiacimento.  
  
 "Signore… sapevo che sareste andato da lui, ma quello che avete fatto… resterà sfregiato a vita!"  
 "Perfetto. È quello che volevo."  
Non avrebbe potuto ricevere notizia più soddisfacente; un ottimo modo per iniziare la giornata.  A pensarci bene, anzi, avrebbe potuto esserci… se Adelius gli avesse portato la notizia della dipartita di Thomas.  
L'anziano incrociò le braccia, rassegnato.  
 "Sono qui anche per dirvi che vostro padre desidera vedervi."  
  
La notizia non stupì Edgard, anzi, l'attendeva con certezza, e non aveva nessun timore di fronteggiare il genitore.   
La vera causa dell'incidente sarebbe stata taciuta: lui non ne avrebbe fatto parola e certo Thomas non desiderava che si sapesse cos’aveva fatto per irarlo a quel modo. Suo padre, poi, per quanto furibondo, non si sarebbe intromesso in una questione d'onore, fosse pure stata essa tra i suoi unici figli.  
  
"Rimani qui con Ewan, allora, per favore."   
  
***   
  
Ewan non era riuscito a capire cosa si fossero detti Adelius e il suo padrone; però quando Edgard fu uscito il vecchio alchimista scosse la testa, e un’espressione stanca e ansiosa gli adombrava il viso.  
  
 "Quel giovane ha sempre avuto un vero talento, per il mettermi in apprensione."  
  
Gli disse, avvicinandosi al letto. Quell'uomo canuto e dagli occhi verdi doveva essere stato bello, in gioventù; lo si capiva dai tratti del suo viso, affilati e decisi, ancora armoniosi, nonostante l'età.   
  
 "Dunque, Ewan, come stai?… non mi sembra che tu ora abbia la febbre, ma continua a prendere la medicina. Però non hai affatto un bell'aspetto: occhiaie profonde e occhi arrossati. Ti stai sciupando… non riesci a dormire, vero? Forse potrei darti qualcosa per aiutarti a farlo."  
L'uomo si avvicinò al tavolo, ingombro di lumi e libri, con la caraffa del vino e il vassoio con il cibo.  
  "Bene, almeno vedo che hai mangiato qualcosa. So che sei stato tu, perché a Edgard non piace il biancomangiare fatto a questa maniera: troppo dolce, per lui… ah, ragazzo, spero che stia andando tutto bene. Ho paura che si sia messo in un guaio peggiore di quanto non creda."  
  
 Che cosa intendeva con quelle parole?   
Ewan avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma la voce ancora rifiutava di uscirgli; gli si bloccava in gola e non aveva la forza di continuare. Eppure avrebbe voluto parlare… e ringraziare, sia il suo padrone che Adelius, per il loro aiuto, per tutta quella gentilezza.   
Chissà se prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito.   
  
***   
  
Ebbe un bel preoccuparsi, Adelius, poiché l'erede del ducato fece ritorno soltanto al tramonto, e aveva un'aria esausta e tesa.   
  
 "Dunque?"  
La domanda del vecchio arrivò ancor prima che lui avesse compiuto un passo nella stanza.  
 "Porto ancora il mio nome e il mio titolo, se è questo che intendi."  
Rispose, arcuando brevissimamente le labbra in un mezzo sorriso privo d'emozione.  
 "Non vedendovi tornare ho creduto che foste stato esiliato all’istante."  
  "Quella, ora come ora, non sarebbe nemmeno stata una punizione. Grazie per essere rimasto tanto tempo qui: ho passato del tempo con la moglie di mio fratello, e i miei nipoti. Affrontare mio padre, in confronto, è stato facile; già sapeva che eravamo in rapporti difficili, e credo si aspettasse che prima o poi la situazione tra noi si sarebbe incendiata. Non ha voluto nemmeno sapere quale sia stato il fattore scatenante… non che gliel’avrei mai detto. Però parlare a mia cognata… è stato difficile.  E c'è gente che mi guarda con un certo timore, là fuori, sai?"  
 "Vi guarderei anche io con timore, se non conoscessi il perché delle vostre azioni, Edgard."  
 "E lui?"  
   
Chiese il nobile, indicando con un cenno del capo il servo seduto in un angolo del letto, con le ginocchia strette al petto. Adelius scosse la testa, spiegando con quel solo gesto i numerosi tentativi di instaurare un discorso, di far reagire il ragazzo a qualche stimolo. L'espressione di Edgard si rabbuiò, e quando il medico uscì dalla camera, si appoggiò stancamente contro la porta, chiudendo gli occhi. Mai nella vita si era sentito così abbattuto.  
Raggiunse il letto e si sedette, stanco ed esaurito. Troppe emozioni, troppe domande, più di quanto fosse pronto ad affrontare; si sentiva come Atlante, solo a reggere il mondo sulle spalle… un mondo, però, che stava andando in frantumi senza che lui potesse fare nulla per rimediare.  
Fece un gesto, come per allungare una mano e sfiorare Ewan, ma si fermò; probabilmente non gli faceva piacere essere toccato, non dopo quanto gli era successo.  
  
 "Ewan… dovrò attendere che si celebri una messa a Ys per risentire la tua voce?"  
  
Ewan mosse impercettibilmente gli occhi verso di lui, così rapido che il duca fece appena in tempo a notare un bagliore blu tra ciocche di capelli biondi.  
  
 "Non conosci la leggenda di Ys? Se ti va posso raccontartela, questa, e tutte quelle che vuoi… tanto abbiamo tutta le notte. Non è nulla più che una favola, ma forse ti distrarrà."  
  
Edgard si distese, unì la  mani dietro alla nuca e cominciò a raccontare l'antica vicenda narratagli per la prima volta dalla madre, tanti anni prima.  
  
 "Secoli fa un re chiamato Gradlon fece costruire per sua figlia una città, fiorente e meravigliosa, la più bella che fosse mai esistita; venne eretta sotto il livello del mare, e fu chiamata Ys. A proteggerla dalle acque c'erano dighe e forti mura, e  solo il re possedeva le chiavi che servivano ad aprirle, per consentire alle navi di prendere il largo. Ma quanto Gradlon era buono e saggio, tanto sua figlia Dahut era maligna e avida. La fanciulla trasformò quel popolo onesto di pescatori in una marmaglia di pirati, e quella città di grazia in un ricettacolo di peccati.  
Ogni notte Dahut aveva un nuovo amante, che il giorno dopo faceva uccidere. Una dama interessante, non credi? Ma un giorno si presentò a palazzo un cavaliere bellissimo, vestito di rosso, e per una volta fu lei a essere sedotta, e non il contrario. Come pegno d'amore il giovane le chiese di portargli le chiavi delle dighe, e la ragazza acconsentì… ma quel cavaliere era in realtà il diavolo, che desiderava distruggere Ys per prendere le anime corrotte dei suoi abitanti.   
Nella notte di tempesta le dighe furono spalancate e onde alte come montagne sommersero la città, uccidendo tutti. Soltanto il re, poiché era l'unico uomo giusto, riuscì a salvarsi, fuggendo a cavallo e portando con sé Dahut. Era un cavallo magico, in grado di galoppare nell’aria, librandosi sopra le acque furiose. Ma Dio ordinò a Gradlon di liberarsi della figlia, poiché era malvagia… _“Getta tra i flutti  il demone seduto dietro di te”_ …  il re obbedì, e Dahut scomparve tra le onde.  
La ragazza divenne una sirena, e ancora oggi continua a sedurre gli uomini, trascinandoli sul fondo del mare con il suo canto; la sua anima dannata potrà essere salvata solo quando verrà celebrata una messa nella cattedrale sommersa di Ys.   
Una messa in quella chiesa, che mai sarà celebrata, per far cessare il suo canto e far parlare ancora la tua voce… ma è solo  mitologia, una leggenda. Una leggenda triste… Gradlon era veramente così buono e giusto, se abbandonò la propria figlia ai flutti? Un padre non dovrebbe riuscire a perdonare al proprio sangue, per quanto gravi siano le sue colpe, i suoi sbagli? Non dovrebbe… scusa il mio divagare, forse non hai nemmeno voglia di ascoltarmi, ma mi manca molto, parlare con te."  
   
Gli posò due dita sul mento, voltandogli la testa verso di sé, per cercare una qualsiasi emozione nei pezzi di cielo che aveva come occhi; però Ewan gli sfuggì, e abbassò ancora la testa, e lui sentì una fitta al cuore.  
Edgard non poteva resistere un'ora di più in quella situazione, e disse quanto si era promesso di non svelare.  
  
 "Ewan, ora so che mio fratello è venuto qui comportandosi come fosse me."  
Le spalle del ragazzo si irrigidirono, e si strinse la braccia al petto.  
 "Già… posso quindi capire se non desideri vedermi, o parlarmi, o se anche non apprezzi la mia vicinanza. Ogni volta che mi vedi, o che senti la mia voce, deve venirti in mente Thomas, e così ti causo soltanto altro dolore e brutti ricordi. Non sopporto il pensiero che ora il mio viso e il suo siano legati in questo modo, nella tua mente. Non sopporto l'idea che la nostra somiglianza sia servita a farti del male. Io comprendo, se ora preferisci che ti lasci in pace. Lo comprendo, ma non posso accettarlo."  
  
***  
   
Cosa… cosa… stava dicendo Edgard? No, stava sbagliando tutto, non era quello il motivo… lui aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, e di averlo vicino, ma… ma aveva paura che se lo avesse guardato sarebbe scoppiato a piangere come un bambino, e non voleva, perché era stanco di essere debole.  
E se si scostava dal suo tocco era solo perché lo faceva stare troppo bene e troppo male assieme, come la sera in cui lo aveva curato… era come se il suo cuore fosse stato messo completamente a nudo, e ora non avesse più la minima capacità di controllare le proprie emozioni.  
Ma non poteva lasciar credere al suo signore che lui non lo volesse più accanto, che non volesse più servirlo… e cavalcare insieme, conversare, ascoltarlo quando suonava l'arpa, o a volte osservarlo di nascosto, mentre leggeva, assorto.  
Edgard doveva sapere che lui voleva che tutto ricominciasse come prima, ma che da solo non ce la faceva… che averlo a fianco era l'unica cosa che poteva tranquillizzarlo, aiutarlo, salvarlo.  
  
***  
  
 Fu così lieve, all'inizio, che pensò di essersi ingannato.  
  
  "…no, io..."  
  
Una pausa di silenzio, e la testa bionda si alzò, voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
 "...non è così…"  
  
Occhi tristi, ma sinceri, finalmente lo guardarono in viso, direttamente, vacillando solo per un istante.  
  
 " E poi... voi e lui non vi somigliate per niente; sono stato uno sciocco, non so come vi abbia potuti confondere... [ _forse ho solo visto ciò che speravo di vedere_ ]... Guardandovi vedo solamente voi, e nessun altro."  
 "Ewan!"  
  
Ironicamente fu Edgard a trovarsi a corto di parole, in quel momento, e si trovò a fissare stupito il ragazzo che in quegli ultimi giorni era stato solo l'immagine sbiadita di se stesso.   
 "…e non voglio che mi... _lasciate in pace_! Desidero che continuiate a stare con me… cioè, voglio continuare a stare con voi... io…"  
L'emozione aveva cominciato a giocarlo; non riusciva a esprimersi come desiderava… né c’era possibilità di riuscirci, a meno di non confessarsi apertamente. Avrebbe potuto, ma ancora ne aveva timore, forse anche più di prima.  
Tacque di nuovo, aspettando una qualsiasi risposta, ma non distolse lo sguardo dal viso del suo padrone.  
 A Edgard sembrò che il proprio sangue, rappresoglisi nelle vene, si fosse riscaldato e avesse ricominciato a circolare, a sgelargli le membra.  
Ogni parola uscita dalle labbra di Ewan gli aveva tolto di dosso un peso insopportabile, e finalmente il mondo non stava più crollando. Sorrise e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo a sé.   
  
 "Grazie, aingeal."  
  
Gli disse, stringendolo. L'ultima parola gli era fluita dalle labbra al di fuori del suo controllo, ma non gli spiacque: in fondo, un angelo gentile era ciò che quella creatura gli era sempre sembrata.  
Si distese, portandolo giù con sé, carezzandogli  la nuca.  
   
 "D'ora in avanti tutto andrà di nuovo bene. Farò sempre del mio meglio perché tu possa essere felice, lo prometto. Ma anche tu devi darmi la tua parola su un cosa; d'accordo?"  
 "D'accordo."  
Rispose Ewan, con voce trasognata e gli occhi socchiusi; avrebbe giurato qualsiasi cosa, purché Edgard continuasse ad abbracciarlo in quel modo, permettendogli di affondargli il viso contro il collo.  
 "Cerca di sorridere di nuovo."  
  "Sì."  
   
Disse, accomodando  meglio la testa, ed era sincero; non vedeva l'ora di sorridere ancora, è già in quel momento era molto vicino al farlo… ci sarebbe riuscito, se non si fosse sentito così privo di ogni energia. Fino a quel momento, per giorni, lo avevano tenuto sveglio la febbre, la vergogna, la tensione, paure e fantasmi… ma adesso che una parte di tutto ciò era svanita il suo corpo reclamava il sonno che gli tanto a lungo gli era stato negato. Non riusciva a trovare l’energia o la coerenza per parlare ancora, anche se avrebbe voluto… trovare mille e mille parole per ringraziare il suo padrone.  
Sbadigliò piano, lasciando un sospiro caldo contro la pelle di Edgard.  
  
 "Dormi, adesso. E non ci sarà nessun incubo, vedrai."  
  
Anche il nobile chiuse gli occhi, e permise alla stanchezza di vincerlo; prima però alzò un po' il capo, per guardare ancora una volta il viso di Ewan. Era pallido e segnato, c’erano ancora lividi e graffi, ma ora almeno era sereno.  
Gli accarezzò i capelli e si rammentò all'improvviso che non era quella la prima volta che il suo protetto dormiva nel suo stesso giaciglio: era già successo, anni prima, lo stesso giorno in cui lo aveva raccolto, prima che gli venisse portato un letto proprio. Ewan ai tempi era un fagotto di pelle e ossa, che non aveva mai conosciuto un materasso tanto soffice e lenzuola tanto pulite.  
Edgard sorrise, e riappoggiò la testa sul guanciale, pensando che era bello addormentarsi stringendo qualcosa di tanto prezioso fra le braccia.  
  
_________________________________________  
   
Note sparse:  
  
Oggi è solo una specie di budino, ma nel medioevo il biancomangiare era una pietanza che poteva essere preparata in molti modi, dolci o salati, e con disparati ingredienti, carne compresa, che avevano in comune il colore bianco, a simboleggiare la purezza.   
In questa versione contiene riso, latte, mandorle e zucchero. Da dire che, in epoca medievale, lo zucchero era considerato più una spezia, o usato in ambito medicinale, che come dolcificante (per lo scopo era utilizzato il miele), questo a causa del suo costo molto elevato.  
   
 Come sappiamo, l'omosessualità, nel medioevo era considerata peccato dalla Chiesa (che nei secoli ha fatto molti progressi, vero?).  
Ai tempi in cui è ambientata In Un Paese d’Estate, tuttavia, le punizioni erano meno severe rispetto a come sarebbero diventate da lì a qualche secolo, e variavano a seconda dell’età e del sesso. Secondo il testo che ho consultato, ci si regolava così: doveva confessare al vescovo chi aveva più di vent'anni; ai penitenzieri chi era sotto i vent'anni. Al curato si confessavano gli atti omosessuali se compiuti in età infantile, ovvero fino a quattordici anni per i ragazzi e fino ai venticinque (!) per le ragazze.  I castighi consistevano inizialmente per lo più in alcuni anni di digiuno e penitenza, ma si inasprirono con il passare del tempo,  fino ad arrivare alla persecuzione, tortura e al rogo, sia per gli uomini che per le donne.  
   
Il racconto di Edgard: esistono leggende molto antiche su re Gradlon. Quella sulla Cattedrale di Ys qui citata, tuttavia, si è sviluppata qualche secolo dopo l’epoca in cui si svolge la vicenda di Edgard e Ewan. Mi piaceva talmente, però, che ho voluto inserirla lo stesso, per più di un motivo… consideratela una licenza poetica!


	12. Chapter 12

**In Un Paese d’Estate**

**Capitolo 12**

  


Il tepore di un altro corpo, il rumore di un altro respiro, il piacevole peso di un braccio attorno a sé; Matthias era sveglio, ma teneva gli occhi chiusi, deciso a godersi il più a lungo possibile la beata pigrizia di quel momento di tranquillità. L'incubo rivissuto la sera passata era ancora vivido nella sua mente, un ricordo che sapeva ormai scolpito dentro di sé; non lo avrebbe potuto dimenticare, e nemmeno sarebbe riuscito a ignorarlo... il pensiero ancora gli dava la nausea, lo faceva sentire pieno di angoscia e rabbia impotente.  
Però non lo spaventava più, perché lo sentiva lontano, inoffensivo, sconfitto. Quelle ferite di tanto tempo prima gli avevano già inflitto tutto il male possibile, e non avrebbe permesso loro di fargliene altro.  
Forse... quella violenza, lo stupro, avevano dato una spinta decisiva al rapporto tra Edgard e Ewan: una spinta crudele, ma che li aveva costretti a smettere di girare l'uno intorno all'altro,  Thomas aveva creduto di separarli, di ferirli a morte… di distruggere il loro legame, e invece non aveva fatto altro che stringerlo ancora di più.  
Si decise ad aprire gli occhi, e si ritrovò a guardare in quelli ambrati del compagno; c’era amore, in quello sguardo assorto, e apprensione… un’inquietudine che veniva da un passato lontano, ma che era viva più che mai. E tutti quei sentimenti, l’ansia, il dolore, il senso di colpa, erano lì, senza che Keith facesse alcun tentativo di dissimularli… e quello era forse il più profondo segnale di quanto ancora egli fosse sconvolto.  
  
"Buongiorno, Keith - gli sussurrò - Non guardarmi così, mi sento bene. Davvero."  
  
Keith lo scrutò, come per capire se stesse mentendo a suo beneficio, se ci fosse una falla nel suo sorriso, una menzogna, una forzatura. In risposta a tanta preoccupazione il suo sorriso si fece ancora più dolce; forse traspariva qualche stilla di inevitabile tristezza… non sarebbe stato capace di nasconderla, non con il suo animo così trasparente, ma ciò che sperava fosse più evidente era la serenità. Niente ombre, niente dispiaceri… niente lunghi silenzi e sguardi che si nascondevano. Quello era il passato, e nel passato Edgard lo aveva aiutato a guarire.  
Matthias posò l’indice sulle labbra del suo amore così silenzioso.  
  
"Sai bene che non ho scrupolo di piangere come uno stupido, quando ne sento il bisogno, e ora non lo sto facendo, giusto? Vuol dire che sono tranquillo, quindi sii tranquillo anche tu."  
  
“Ti credo. E cercherò di farlo. Di essere tranquillo. Ma ancora… mi sento così in colpa per averti lasciato solo…”  
“Cosa posso dire per convincerti che non ne hai motivo? Visto che più di otto secoli non sono bastati a toglierti quest’idea dalla testa, devo trovare argomentazioni molto buone.”  
Keith gli baciò le dita, trattenendo poi la sua mano contro la guancia, e parlò tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
“Tu sei tutto ciò che ho cercato, aspettato e voluto… ci sono colpe che nemmeno otto secoli possono cancellare.”  
“Troverò il modo di convincerti.”  
   
Fu allora che, mettendosi a sedere, si accorse delle condizioni dell’altra mano di Keith.  
  
"Keith! Cosa è successo?  
Gli prese la destra e ne esaminò il dorso, pieno di graffi e taglietti, striato di sangue secco.  
"Niente, solo un piccolo incidente con uno specchio."  
"Ma come hai fatto? Sembra quasi che tu ci abbia tirato un pugno... - volse uno sguardo inquisitorio verso di lui - Non dirmi che è così!"  
"Beh, sì... ma è stato lui a iniziare."  
"Keith!"  
"Sul serio!"  
  
Matthias studiò la sua espressione di perfetta innocenza e poi rassegnato scosse il capo.  
"E hai anche la camicia sporca di sangue! Avresti potuto farti male davvero... se ti fossi tagliato una vena avresti avuto bisogno di punti, e chi ti avrebbe accompagnato al pronto soccorso? E poi sei sicuro che non ci siano rimaste delle schegge?"  
  
Prima ancora di ottenere risposta trascinò Keith fuori dal letto, portandolo vicino alla finestra per poter osservare alla luce se ci fossero pezzetti di vetro nelle ferite.  
  
"Dai, non è niente!"  
Cercò di sottrargli la mano, ma lui la trattenne, stringendola mentre la osservava da vicino, borbottandogli parole di rimprovero.  
  
"Incosciente… l'hai disinfettata, almeno?"  
"Matt, stai facendo la chioccia."  
C’era una distinta nota canzonatoria, in quella voce.  
"Chioccia?'"  
"Ti manca solo di chiedermi se ho messo la maglia di lana e saresti perfetto."  
"Veramente preferisco quando non indossi proprio nessuna maglia."  
Rivelò con aria maliziosa, alzandosi in punta di piedi e dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.  
Che soddisfazione vedere sul viso di Keith dipingersi un misto di sorpresa e divertimento.  
  
"Noto che cominci a rispondere come si deve.”  
"Stando insieme a te dovevo pur imparare, prima o poi."  
"Sarà... ma nella maggior parte dei casi mi ci vuole poco a smontarti."  
  
Suonava quasi come una sfida, lo era, senza dubbio, bastava guardare i suoi occhi per capirlo; Keith lo stava provocando, e lui decise di stare al gioco, anche se in un certo senso gli 'faceva male'.  
Sì... faceva male perché intuiva che quel buonumore era fittizio, illusorio: non era davvero sentito ma solo esibito a suo beneficio. Come tante altre volte Keith scherzava per smorzare un momento difficile, per distrarre entrambi; lui aveva ormai imparato a riconoscere quando lo scherzo era sincero e spensierato e quando invece era solo una finzione, dietro la quale Keith si nascondeva quand’era in difficoltà, quando qualcosa lo turbava.  
 Da un lato quel suo comportamento lo commuoveva; capiva che era un modo per proteggerlo, per non angustiarlo, ma dall’altro quel lato reticente del carattere di Keith lo urtava.  
Completa fiducia significava anche completa sincerità, e il trincerarsi dietro un affascinante sorriso di facciata, dietro scherzi e battute, quando dentro si aveva ancora un tarlo, era pericolosamente simile alla menzogna.  
Ma in ogni caso, se stava mentendo, mentiva per lui.  
Per lui, che se avesse avuto un minimo di autocontrollo, che se non si fosse fatto trovare terrorizzato e piangente come un bambino, gli avrebbe potuto evitare quella preoccupazione.  
Se fosse stato capace di passare da solo oltre a quel ricordo, se fosse stato in grado di calmarsi e tenergli nascosto che quei fatti erano riemersi, se fosse riuscito, per una volta, a non appoggiarsi a lui...  
  
“Matthias? - lo chiamò, perplesso dal suo silenzio – Che c’è? Ti guardo e non so dire se sei felice… o triste… o arrabbiato.”  
   
Lui sbatté le palpebre, sorrise, e senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo gli lasciò andare la mano, e cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia chiara, lasciandosela poi scivolare giù dalle spalle, fino a farla cadere a terra.  
Aveva bisogno di lui, subito, perché diradasse gli ultimi, stagnanti, lembi di dolore. Sì, per porre davvero fine all’atroce esperienza della sua vita passata doveva… _voleva_ sentire subito Keith muoversi dentro di lui, voleva il suo corpo e il suo respiro addosso, e che la sua essenza lo riempisse, il suo amore lo circondasse, ribadendo che lui non era di nessun altro, che non lo era mai stato… che mai avrebbe potuto esserlo.  
E sapeva allo stesso modo che anche Keith aveva bisogno di lui, forse ancora di più… delle sue braccia che gli si aggrappavano, del calore della sua carne che lo stringeva, della sua bocca sulla quale annullarsi.  
Unirsi, fondersi, mescolarsi, scambiarsi saliva, sudore, sperma, e trasformare la passione in conforto, e viceversa.   
  
"Non c'è bisogno dica niente, vero?"  
  
Sussurrò, appoggiandogli le mani sul petto; le fece scivolare giù, sulla stoffa, slacciando, lungo la sua strada un bottone dopo l'altro, e intanto continuava a non staccare gli occhi dai suoi,  cercando in essi una crepa, uno spiraglio, che da quelle pupille feline gli concedesse l'accesso al cuore.  
  
Keith si lasciò spingere verso il letto, vi ricadde con lui sopra, stringendolo con forza e delicatezza insieme; diede un lungo sospiro quando gli carezzò il collo con le labbra, infilò una mano tra i suoi riccioli, tenendoselo più vicino, e sussurrò il suo nome… pieno di desiderio, di bisogno, di amore, così come lui lo era di promesse, di aspettative, di fiducia.  
Sfiorò le sue labbra con la punta della lingua, e quelle si schiusero, l’accolsero con languore; ma in breve lentezza e dolcezza s’incendiarono, il bacio divenne divorante, un fuoco alimentato dai pensieri infelici che desideravano distruggere.  
Keith si mise a sedere, portandolo su con sé, e lui non smise per un attimo di baciarlo, toccarlo, di stringersi con forza alle sue spalle, per poi far scendere le mani sul petto, e fermarsi ad assaporarne il calore, il battito del cuore. Stuzzicò i capezzoli con i pollici, fino a quando non li sentì duri, eretti e sensibili, e ancora non smise, continuò con più gusto, meritandosi un piccolo morso di avvertimento sulla lingua. Lui ridacchiò, scostandosi di appena un respiro, e tentò di ricambiare il gesto, e con le mani già scivolava giù, verso i pantaloni; slacciò il bottone, infilando una mano dentro…  
... _tentando_ di infilare una mano dentro, visto che la cinta sembrava non essersi allentata per niente...  
ma che cosa... un altro bottone?   
Per quale stupido motivo doveva esserci anche un'allacciatura interna? Quel contrattempo stava guastando l'atmosfera!  
  
"Perché devi indossare dei pantaloni con l'antifurto? Non potresti portare dei normalissimi jeans?"  
Chiese frustrato, riuscendo alfine a sbottonare l'indumento ribelle.  
"Costano duecento sterline e tu mi vieni a dire che preferiresti dei rozzi jeans?  Beh, visto il tuo guardaroba non me ne stupisco molto..."  
"Snob."  
"Eh?"  
"E anche vanitoso."  
Gli brontolò in un orecchio, per poi mordicchiargli  il lobo e l'angolo della mascella.  
"Forse ti riferisci a qualcun altro."  
"Mi riferisco a qualcuno che di tanto in tanto si diverte a vivere al di sopra delle proprie possibilità."  
"Lo conosco? Mi tradisci con lui?"  
Chiese candidamente Keith.  
"Scemo."  
Decretò, passandogli le mani fra i capelli per spettinarlo del tutto.  
"Ehi, la pianti di insultarmi?"  
Ribatté finto-offeso, e lui rise ancora.  
"Per farmi smettere potresti finire di spogliarmi... o di spogliarti."  
"Qualche preferenza su quale delle due cose dovrei fare per prima?"  
"Mmhh... potendo scegliere UH!"  
Gli sfuggì un'esclamazione di stupore nel ritrovarsi di colpo steso sul letto, tenuto saldamente per i polsi, con il viso di Keith tanto vicino al proprio che, nel parlare, con le labbra sfiorava le sue.  
"Visto che mi hai dato dello snob, del vanitoso e dello scemo, per punizione non terrò conto del tuo parere e farò a modo mio."  
"Sì? Cosa hai intenzione di fare, allora? Punirmi?"  
"Prima di tutto... - chiuse quel soffio di distanza tra le loro bocche, riportando per un po' il silenzio nella stanza -...prepararmi un caffè.  
Terminò, staccandosi da lui e saltando giù dal letto.  
Matthias rimase per qualche secondo immobile a guardare il soffitto, con le labbra ancora aperte e umide, prima di riuscire ad afferrare il significato dell'ultima parola.  
  
"C-come hai detto?"  
"Caffè, caffè, ne ho bisogno. E pure di una doccia. E ho anche una fame da lupi… ailleagan, abbi pietà, sono quasi ventiquattr'ore che non mangio, sto morendo di fame!"  
Si lamentò, già impugnando la maniglia della porta.  
  
Prima gli arrivò addosso una cuscinata, che lo colpì con millimetrica precisione in testa, poi Matthias in persona.  
"Tu non vai da nessuna parte!"  
Ordinò, saltandogli sulla schiena, e stringendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle aggiunse a bassa voce:  
"Basta scherzare, adesso."  
   
***  
  
Keith sentì la fronte di Matt appoggiata alla sua nuca, la sentì strofinarsi in una lenta carezza, e quasi gli sembrava di vederlo, con gli occhi chiusi e i capelli arruffati.  
  
  "Matthias..."  
  
 Tornò verso il letto, lasciando scendere il ragazzo, e un momento dopo erano di nuovo lì, tra le lenzuola stropicciate, in ginocchio l'uno davanti all'altro, e lui si sentiva con le spalle al muro, al contempo folle di desiderio, di _necessità_ , e incerto, bloccato.  
Aveva già provato quella sensazione, anche se in misura mille volte maggiore: il timore assurdo di compiere un passo falso, l'ansia che il cedere alla voglia di fare l'amore con lui corrispondesse a un atto di egoismo, a uno sfogo.  
"Matt... dopo quello che è successo ieri..."  
"Ieri era ieri... e quello che è successo è stato moltissimo tempo fa; lascia che resti tutto al tempo a cui appartiene, al passato. Un passato lontano che non si deve intromettere fra noi."  
Matthias gli intrecciò le dita dietro il collo e gli si strinse addosso per baciarlo, e lui si abbandonò a quella dolcezza, al calore e alla pace che gli infondevano. Scivolò poi via dalla sua bocca, lasciando piccoli baci lungo il mento e il collo, e con un sospiro si fermò con la fonte poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
   
"Vorrei... vorrei che tu non ricordassi più nulla. Anzi, vorrei che tu non avessi mai ricordato nulla... sono riuscito a incontrarti, e ad averti, che bisogno avevo che ti rammentassi di noi? Non era necessario, ma io l'ho desiderato, pur sapendo il dolore che avresti dovuto affrontare... tutto perché sono capace di pensare solo a me stesso."  
"Se dici ancora sciocchezze simili mi arrabbierò, e le conseguenze non saranno per niente piacevoli, sai?"  
  
Ecco, in quel momento, anche se gli precludeva la vista del suo viso, Keith sapeva che Matthias lo stava vedendo più chiaramente che mai… oltre le sue barriere, oltre le apparenze. Matthias stava guardando nella sua anima, trovandosi di fronte a un vasto e profondissimo oceano, di ricordi, emozioni, pensieri, rimpianti, rimorsi; due intere vite, e tutti gli anni intercorsi fra esse. Si chiese se anche Matt, a pensarci, provasse lo stesso senso di vertigine che provava lui.  
   
"Non so quanto bene ci facciano, queste altalene emozionali. Non possiamo passare dalla felicità alla malinconia quattro volte nel giro di mezz'ora."  
"Temo che sotto questo punto di vista dovrai avere molta pazienza con me, Matt."  
"Me ne sto accorgendo."  
  
Keith ridacchiò, un suono divertito, breve e soffocato. In fondo, molto in fondo, anche un po' amaro.  
I suoi sbalzi d'umore...  
Matthias non aveva visto nemmeno la metà di quello che erano in grado di fargli; lui stesso talvolta temeva di essere un po’ schizofrenico, o magari bipolare... e sarebbe stato il minimo, dopotutto.  
  
"Keith... finiamo quello che abbiamo iniziato."  
  
Gli bisbigliò Matthias, e non ci fu bisogno di dire altro.  
  
***  
  
"Non è per niente giusto!"  
Brontolò, riordinando la corrispondenza sparsa sulla scrivania.  
"Invece di gioire con me ti stai lamentando; non è gentile da parte tua, Matt."  
"Hai un'altra intera settimana di vacanza, mentre io sono  già di nuovo al lavoro! Tu potrai alzarti alle dieci, io dovrò strisciare giù dal letto alle sei."  
"Striscerò assieme a te. Se vuoi verrò qui a fare il commesso aggiuntivo."  
Propose Keith, sbirciando come si faceva per aprire la cassa da sopra la spalla di Matthias  
"È escluso,mi distrarresti. "  
"Non sono io che ti distraggo, sei tu che ti fai distrarre, c'è una certa differenza."  
  
Schiacciato tra il bancone e il suo ragazzo, Matthias si voltò verso Keith, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Un quarto d'ora prima il suo compagno era entrato nella libreria con un sorriso di giubilo stampato sulle labbra, annunciando che, per via di opere di rinnovo locali ancora da ultimare, la sua azienda aveva accordato a tutti un prolungamento delle ferie pagate; un po' perché lavorare in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato comunque impossibile, un po' come premio, perché dei dipendenti soddisfatti sono dei dipendenti più produttivi. E non ultimo, perché il suo direttore ne avrebbe approfittato per partire ancora per qualche giorno alla volta della Spagna.  
"Per me va bene. Però ricordati che qui le cose le decido io, okay?"  
"Agli ordini. E per i pagamenti come ci accordiamo? In natura?"  
Matthias inarcò le sopracciglia, che sparirono dietro la sua frangia lunga - era quasi ora di far visita a un barbiere - e poi gli rivolse un'occhiata allettata.  
"Beh..."  
"No, no, aspetta... quello capita già di norma. Preferisco un assegno."  
"Keith, sappi che sta per arrivarti una copia dei Buddenbrook in faccia. Una di quelle con la copertina rigida."  
Lo minacciò, puntandogli contro un indice, che l'altro prontamente si chinò a stringere fra i denti.  
"Ahia! Non mordere! E io dovrei riuscire a lavorare con te? Oggi sei peggio del solito!"  
"E' che mi sento euforico. Sette giorni di vacanza extra!"  
Riuscì a rispondere senza mollargli il dito.  
Oh, cavolo... se davvero fosse andato in negozio tutti i giorni sarebbe stata una settimana da ricordare.  
  
Il breve trillo del campanello elettronico all'apertura della porta lo fece sobbalzare.  
Cercò di girarsi, implorando dentro di sé che fosse solo un cliente, e non il padrone del negozio che aveva deciso di arrivare in anticipo. Certo che si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo anche davanti a un cliente, facendosi trovare schiacciato contro la cassa da un giovanotto che lo stava mordicchiando con entusiasmo.  
  
"Salve ragazzi! Non ci si vede da un po'."  
Salutò Keith, e Matt approfittò per liberare la mano.  
"Mi hai lasciato il segno!"  
Si lamentò, voltandosi per vedere chi fosse entrato.  
  
"Ti siamo mancati, Edg?"  
  
Rain, con un sorriso da gatto che si è mangiato il canarino, procedette a lunghi passi verso di loro, appoggiandosi al bancone con i palmi delle mani e dondolandosi con noncuranza.  
"Chiedo scusa se abbiamo interrotto qualcosa."  
Jael si avvicinò con più compostezza, fermandosi solo un istante  a osservare pensieroso le costine dei libri che sporgevano da un espositore.  
"No, non avete interrotto nulla; solo un po' stupito dal fatto che siate entrati dalla porta, invece di apparire dal niente come al solito."  
"Beh, ogni tanto facciamo un giro confondendoci in mezzo agli umani allo stato brado. Sai, mescolarsi a voi per qualche giorno può essere più utile che osservarvi dall'esterno per mesi. L'ultima volta qui a Londra fu... quando, Jael?"  
"1840. Nei giorni del matrimonio della Regina Vittoria."  
"Già, è vero. Che abiti scomodi, in quel periodo... molto meglio questi."  
Commentò, lisciandosi i jeans sulle cosce.  
" _Umani allo stato brado_."  
Ripeté asciutto Keith, sottolineando implicitamente che quell'espressione non gli piaceva granché. Per Matthias era invece il contrario.  
"Io la trovo divertente, come definizione: rende l'idea."  
"Ah, vedo che io e il ragazzo ci capiamo!"  
  
"Già allora c'era una libreria, in questo posto - Jael si guardò intorno; parlò con voce assente, come se stesse riflettendo tra sé, piuttosto che rivolgendosi a qualcuno - non c'era il soppalco, ma scaffali altissimi, massicci... C'era odore di carta, cuoio, inchiostro e polvere. Il pavimento era di legno, scricchiolava a ogni passo. Ora invece non c'è nessun odore, nessun rumore...”  
  
Il legno massiccio sostituito da materiali più pratici ed economici; non un granello di polvere, neanche un filo fuori posto, libri in edizione tascabile, destinati a sciuparsi in fretta, o dalla rilegatura di tela, con sovraccopertine lucide... niente più pelle dalle bordure dorate ed eleganti.  
Era un negozio moderno, grazioso e luminoso, dove tutto era razionale ed efficiente, ma privo del fascino del tempo, che così bene si addiceva ai libri  
Asettico.  
Perché così voleva il progresso... perché migliorare in un senso significava spesso sacrificare qualcosa in un altro.  
Qualcosa... o qualcuno.  
Cosa diavolo c'entrava quel pensiero, in quel momento? Perché quell'idea doveva continuare a battergli e ribattergli addosso, rimbalzando come una palla impazzita dentro la sua testa, facendosi beffe dei suoi tentativi di concentrarsi su qualcos'altro, serpeggiando tra pensieri, idee e ricordi, rifiutandosi di lasciarsi mettere da parte, accantonare e dimenticare?  
Jael si infilò tra gli scaffali, sperando che curiosare un po’ lo aiutasse a distrarsi, a spingere la preoccupazione in un angolo isolato della sua mente.  
  
***  
  
"Ha qualcosa che non va, forse?"  
"Credo proprio di sì, ma non vuole dirmi cosa, e ho anche la sensazione che se potesse... mi eviterebbe."  
"Non starai esagerando? Perché mai dovrebbe?"  
"Provate a chiederglielo voi. E a ottenere una risposta, se ci riuscite. Qualcosa di diverso da _non so di cosa tu stia parlando_ , che negli ultimi tempi è diventato il suo ritornello."  
  
Rain non poteva fare a meno di osservare il comportamento, i movimenti di Keith e Matthias. Le loro mani che si incontravano, gli sguardi che si cercavano, i loro corpi che si sfioravano, quasi casualmente, attratti da un magnetismo naturale, istintivo.  
Come in quel momento, in cui il braccio di Keith, da sopra la spalla di Matt gli cingeva il petto, mentre l'altro gli si abbandonava contro, e alzava di tanto in tanto una mano per sfiorargli una guancia.  
La vista quelle manifestazioni d'affetto gli opprimeva il petto e nonostante ciò non riusciva a distaccarne l'attenzione. Doveva esserci una punta di masochismo in lui.  
Si ripeté che non provava invidia per il loro amore... non in forma maligna, almeno;  desiderava davvero di cuore che i due potessero sempre essere così felici, ne avevano tutto il diritto, dopo ciò che avevano vissuto, e ciò che ancora, probabilmente, dovevano passare.  
Invece la persona che lui amava sembrava dimentica di cosa fossero gioia o tristezza, e aveva anche il coraggio di affermare che _loro_ non provavano certi tipi di sentimenti...  
No? Davvero?  
Niente desideri, niente attaccamento, niente amore?  
Balle. Ne era convinto.  
Nessuno, né umano né celeste, poteva dire di non provare davvero _nulla_ , e lui, in particolare, nutriva ciascuna di quelle emozioni, e non faceva che sezionarle una per una, analizzarle, osservarle sotto ogni aspetto e punto di vista, misurandosele addosso come fossero state abiti...  
E intanto Jael si stava allontanando da lui ogni giorno di più, un po’ alla volta ma inesorabilmente, senza guardarsi indietro, e lui aveva paura di non riuscire a raggiungerlo, a tenerlo legato a sé.  
Forse la cosa più saggia da fare sarebbe stata passare oltre, lasciar perdere, raccontandosi che così come quel sentimento gli era arrivato addosso, allo stesso modo se ne sarebbe andato; avrebbe finito col dimenticarsene, o almeno ci avrebbe pensato con distacco... dopotutto si è pur liberi di mentire a se stessi, no? C'era gente che lo faceva di continuo e riusciva così a essere serena e soddisfatta: bastava chiudere gli occhi e fare finta di niente... ma quella era una cosa che non era mai stato capace di fare.  
  
La canzoncina allegra che d’improvviso udì in sottofondo non era per niente adatta alle sue elucubrazioni; era una filastrocca infantile cantata da una voce che aveva una nota lievemente metallica.  
Giocherellando con l'orecchino entrò anche lui tra gli scaffali e silenzioso diede una sbirciata; si trovò davanti all'improbabile, e impagabile, visione di Jael che studiava con interesse un libro sonoro, uno di quegli aggeggi rumorosi e con le pagine di cartoncino spesso che si regalano ai bambini.  
Pigiò un altro pulsante e un gallo cantò.  
Era semplicemente... irresistibile; in ogni senso, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e quell'espressione serissima, da bibliofilo, mentre maneggiava un giocattolo. Rain sentì le labbra tendersi fino all'inverosimile nel ghigno più divertito che gli fosse capitato di fare da qualche tempo a quella parte. Si piegò e inclinò la testa per leggere ciò che c'era scritto sulla copertina.  
"Gli animali della fattoria. Dai tre ai sei anni. Ma non sarà troppo complicato per te?"  
  
Jael lo guardò, sospirò appena e socchiuse gli occhi, come faceva ogni volta in cui decideva di dare inizio a qualche scaramuccia.  
Ma che facesse pure, lui aveva già pronte decine di risposte pronte...  
Il biondo gli si avvicinò, mettendogli il libro quasi sotto il naso, poi una delle sue lunghe e curatissime dita pigiò uno dei pulsanti.  
"...And this is a donkey..."  
Ne seguì un raglio, sintetico ma inequivocabile.  
Ecco, forse una risposta a quello non l'aveva pronta sul momento.  
"Mi stai forse dando dell'asino?"  
" _Moi?_ "  
Chiese Jael, poggiandosi una mano sul petto, spalancando gli occhi nell'espressione più innocente di cui era capace, ma con una scintilla di divertimento che gli illuminava le iridi verdi.  
Anche volendolo, Rain non riuscì a ribattere: le risposte adeguate che avrebbe potuto concepire presero vagamente forma nella sua mente, ma vennero lasciate incomplete, abbandonate a metà, abortite prima di nascergli sulle labbra. Jael si aspettava una risposta da lui, ma non avrebbe avuto quella che si aspettava.  
  
"Sono contento di vederti sorridere di nuovo."  
  
Capì di aver scelto le parole sbagliate quando lo vide rabbuiarsi, come se quella confidenza sussurrata lo avesse messo a disagio, disturbato; come pentito di aver aperto uno spiraglio, di aver mosso un passo nella direzione di Rain, si affrettò a indietreggiare. Ripose il libro e oltrepassò il suo compagno, senza più guardarlo, dirigendosi verso l'ala opposta della libreria.  
A Rain parve di sentire freddo, a livello mentale, ma anche fisico: come se vicino a lui fosse in realtà passata una nebbia di cristalli di ghiaccio... un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Non era possibile...aveva voglia di urlare.  
[ _Che ti prende? Chi diavolo credi di essere? Guarda... ho solo provato ad avvicinarmi a te e ti sei ritratto come se... come se ti facesse schifo_.]   
Era davvero così? Aveva forse capito i suoi sentimenti e per tale  motivo lo teneva a distanza? Sentì nel petto una specie di dolore che non aveva mai provato prima.  
 _È una complicazione che preferisco lasciare agli umani_ , ecco cos'aveva detto Jael in merito; chissà, forse aveva ragione lui.  
  
***  
  
Guardava senza vedere i volumi allineati davanti a sé, ma aveva troppo a cui pensare per riuscire a prestare attenzione.  
Mostrare freddezza era difficile... e non aveva previsto che lo sarebbe stato così tanto. Bastava un attimo per ritrovarsi a scherzare con lui, come avevano sempre fatto. O quasi, a parte in quei primi tempi in cui aveva trovato Rain troppo fastidioso, troppo chiassoso, troppo _umano_ per poterci lavorare insieme. Ma poi le cose erano cambiate: conoscendolo meglio aveva iniziato ad apprezzarlo, a capire il suo valore, a trovarsi bene con lui, e l’intenzione che aveva avuto all’inizio, di farsi assegnare un nuovo compagno, era stata accantonata  
Scherzare, lavorare, parlare, studiare e litigare e ogni altra cosa... sempre assieme.  
Anche i loro nomi venivano sempre pronunciati assieme, Rain e Jael, Jael e Rain, come se l'uno implicasse la presenza dell'altro, come se fossero un'entità unica, inseparabile, con gli stessi pensieri, le stesse idee, le stesse ambizioni...  
No, maledizione!  
Non c'era nessun dannato cordone ombelicale a unirli.  
Anche se non riusciva a ricordare un singolo giorno nelle loro esistenze, da quando erano stati appaiati, in cui fossero rimasti lontani l'uno dall'altro per più di qualche ora... anche se il destino dell'uno dipendeva dall'altro... non c'era niente di più che quello, e non era amicizia, non era un rapporto, non era nulla. Era, al massimo, abitudine.  
Doveva stare più attento.  
Doveva allontanarlo.  
[ _Sì, tienilo lontano da te. Abituati a essere solo, perché presto lui non ci sarà più. Assorbirai la sua vita come un buco nero risucchia la luce, lo cancellerai, lo spegnerai, lo ucciderai. E lui che non sa niente ti guarda con quegli occhi troppo espressivi e ti dice che è contento di vederti sorridere. Sciocco, sciocco, sciocco!_ ]  
  
Fu costretto a scuotersi dai suoi pensieri quando qualcosa lo colpì sulla schiena. Qualcosa di grosso, e metallico... un espositore girevole vuoto.  
"Accidenti, scusa, scusa tantissimo! Camminavo all'indietro, stavo leggendo, non ho fatto caso e sono inciampata..."  
La voce concitata apparteneva a una ragazza, dietro di lui, che non riuscì a vedere.  
"Non importa, non mi sono fatto niente."  
Rassicurò, piatto; l'espositore era di metallo, ma piuttosto leggero, non l'aveva nemmeno sbilanciato, ma solo colto di sorpresa, svegliandolo di colpo dal suo rosario di pensieri.  
"Che succede, tutto bene?"  
"Jael?"  
Le voci degli altri, da dietro l'angolo.  
"Me la cavo da solo, non occorre che veniate tutti qua."  
Fece per muovere la testa, ma fu piuttosto doloroso.  
"Ti si sono impigliati i capelli nelle griglie! Aspetta, ti aiuto a liberarli."  
"Strappali pure, faremo prima."  
"Sei pazzo? Sono così belli, sarebbe un peccato. Lasciami fare."  
Sentiva dita leggere districargli i capelli, scorrere fra di essi, delicate, e liberare le ciocche prigioniere. Ancora non aveva visto la sua interlocutrice, ma poteva averne una visione spirituale abbastanza chiara, non era una novità per lui fissare l'anima senza prestare attenzione al volto: un arcobaleno di colori… felicità, ma anche tristezza nascosta a tutti. Sicurezza forzata... sogni, tantissimi sogni. Troppi per una sola persona.  
"Ho quasi finito... ecco... fatto."  
Una mano gli sfiorò la spalla destra e lui si girò.  
Un vestito corto, variopinto, capelli lisci, pieni di treccioline, mollettine, nastrini... occhi scuri, tanto scuri da sembrare completamente neri, come lucenti sfere di onice.  
"Scusami ancora!"  
Esclamò e sorrise incerta, chinando un po' la testa.  
"Fa nulla - la studiò ancora un istante - Non sei inglese."  
"Come hai... è l'accento, vero? Accidenti, speravo di essere migliorata di più! Vengo dalla Francia… dalla Provenza, il mio nome è Magalie."  
Gli tese una mano, e lui la accettò.  
  
"Dopodomani torno a casa, ma sono riuscita a fare un'altra pessima figura, ed è probabile che nel giro di quarantotto ore riesca anche a farne altre."  
Commentò lei, andando alla cassa con i suoi due acquisti sottobraccio.   
"Quindici sterline."  
Disse Matthias, controllando i prezzi. Keith da bravo allievo aprì la cassa, Rain alzò lo sguardo dai sonetti di Shakespeare. La ragazza porse venti sterline, ricevendo in cambio il resto e i suoi libri in una piccola borsa di cartoncino.  
Guardò le cinque sterline prima di metterle nel portafoglio, e guardò Jael.  
"Senti... visto che ti ho praticamente investito, con quel coso… anche se mi hai scusata, preferirei guadagnare il tuo perdono. Posso offrirti qualcosa al bar?"  
Oltre a quelli di Magalie, altre tre paia di occhi si fissarono in aspettativa su Jael.  
  
In quel momento desiderava solo uscire da quel negozio, uscire dalla vista di Rain, e degli altri.  
Distrarsi, se era possibile... in un modo qualsiasi, ma allontanarsi e tenere la mente occupata.  
"Va bene. Andiamo dove vuoi."  
Lei sorrise e si avviarono insieme verso la porta; uscirono e si mescolarono alla gente in quella tarda mattina di inizio settembre.  
   
***  
  
"Non ci credo."  
Disse Matthias, continuando a guardare la porta appena richiusasi.  
"Hai visto quella come se lo è rimorchiato?"  
Gli chiese Keith, e il ragazzo fece un pensieroso _'ah-ha'_.  
"E tu, Rain, hai visto come-"  
"Ho visto, ho visto! – esclamò lui, chiudendo di botto il libro e incrociando le braccia - Non occorre farmelo notare, e tanto quello non si sarà nemmeno reso conto di essere stato rimorchiato."  
Ci fu qualche secondo di profondo silenzio, prima che l'ex-duca parlasse ancora.  
"Invidioso?"  
Chiese.  
"O geloso?"  
Aggiunse Matthias guardandolo con occhio esperto.  
"MA COME... uhm... ma come mi vengono in mente sciocchezze simili?"  
Veramente un pessimo attore... Matt uscì da dietro al banco e lo prese per un braccio, trascinandolo con sé.  
"Keith, ci pensi tu per un po' al negozio, vero? Io e Rain dobbiamo fare due chiacchiere."  
E sparirono entrambi nel retro.  
  
"Siediti pure, io accendo il bollitore e faccio un po' di tè. Come lo preferisci?"  
"Eh?"  
"Verde, nero, bianco, con zucchero, limone, latte, alla menta, vaniglia, gelsomino, bergamotto eccetera eccetera eccetera. C'è una bella scelta qui... il mio capo è probabilmente imparentato con Keith."  
"Per me è lo stesso. Fai tu."  
Mugugnò lo spirito, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e poggiando il mento su un polso.  
"Che vitalità, così all'improvviso - motteggiò Matthias, prendendo un paio di tazze - Allora, hai voglia di parlarne?"  
"Del tè?"  
Chiese, sinceramente stupito Rain, sbattendo gli occhi.  
"Ooh, andiamo bene! Sei un po' distratto o sbaglio? Sto parlando di Jael! Ti piace, vero?"  
Il tono era sì quello della domanda, ma di una domanda retorica... quasi un'affermazione.  
"Come hai fatto a capirlo?"  
"E' abbastanza chiaro, almeno per me... ricorda che ho una certa esperienza in materia di sentimenti inespressi verso persone del tutto inconsapevoli di essere oggetto di tanta attenzione. E poi un attimo fa hai quasi cambiato colore, non so se te ne sei reso conto... oh guarda, già bolle."  
"Non pensavo fosse tanto evidente."  
"Beh, forse non lo è per gli altri, ma per me sì. Lui come la pensa?"  
"Lui non la pensa."  
Dichiarò Rain, mettendosi a sedere più composto quando Matthias gli posò davanti una tazza fumante dal profumo fiorito. Aveva scelto il tè al gelsomino.  
Contò i cucchiaini di zucchero che il giovane umano mise nella propria tazza... due, tre, un attimo di riflessione e poi... quattro.  
"Matt, guarda che qui sono io quello con le carenze affettive."  
Fece notare, disgustato.  
"Mi piacciono le cose dolci - rispose lui con un sorriso - Allora non gli hai detto niente. Perché?"  
"Sei matto?! Perché non so come la prenderebbe, perché già si è staccato da me e non voglio causare una rottura definitiva. Perché se sei così bravo a capire quello che provo io per lui dovresti aver intuito anche quello che _non_ prova lui per me."  
"Rain... sei davvero sicuro di quello che dici? Perché dovrebbe prenderla male, anche se non ti ricambiasse? Dopotutto siete amici, e-"   
"Solo io dico che è mio amico, lui non ha mai usato tale termine per riferirsi a me."  
Sorseggiò un po' della bevanda, tranquillo, come se la frase appena pronunciata non gli fosse costata né sforzo né dispiacere.  
"Mi sembra impossibile che sia così! Voi due-"  
"Posso farti degli esempi, se vuoi. È come la differenza tra compagni di scuola e amici... o tra colleghi di lavoro e amici. Un uomo può passare quarant'anni della sua vita a lavorare accanto a persone con cui chiacchiera, mangia, scherza, discute... e non per questo considerarle sue amiche."  
"Ma ci si può benissimo innamorare di qualcuno saltando la fase _amico_ , lo sai?"  
  
Il ragionamento era del tutto giusto, semplice, ma lui non ci aveva mai pensato... forse per vigliaccheria, perché rassegnarsi in anticipo, convincendosi di non avere comunque alcuna speranza, gli poteva evitare una possibile delusione.  
Forse però era davvero venuto il momento di decidersi: tergiversare sul discorso non lo avrebbe portato a nulla, mentre costringere Jael a sbatterci contro con tutti i denti lo avrebbe almeno costretto a una reazione, e una qualsiasi risposta forse era meglio di tutta l'indifferenza e il distacco degli ultimi tempi.  
In un modo o nell'altro avrebbe dovuto reagire... per forza.  
"Forse hai ragione... gli dovrei parlare. E prima lo farò meglio sarà."  
"Vuoi raggiungerlo subito?"  
"Sì! Devo solo rintracciare la sua aura e posso trovarlo ovunque sia andato."  
Rain si concentrò, ma la sua espressione si fece via via più tesa, contratta, come se stesse incontrando delle difficoltà.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Si sta schermando; non posso fare niente per trovarlo, se nasconde la sua vibrazione... lui può avvertire che lo sto cercando, ma nonostante ciò continua a oscurarsi. È come quando voi umane inserite la segreteria telefonica anche se siete in casa, per filtrare le telefonate sgradite. In pratica, sono uno scocciatore."  
Concluse con uno sbuffo a metà tra il rassegnato e il sarcastico; buttò giù quel che restava del tè e si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia fissando il soffitto. Che tentativo incoraggiante, aveva quasi voglia di ridere.  
Di se stesso, certo, ma comunque di ridere.  
Cretino lui, a sentirsi uno straccio per quella specie di... di presuntuoso, via, tanto per limitarsi a un termine  che non necessitava censure.  
  
"Rain, mi spiace..."  
"Non dispiacerti per le azioni degli altri, è solo uno spreco di energie. Grazie per l'aiuto, piuttosto."  
"Non mi sembra d'essere stato molto utile."  
"E' il pensiero che conta. Per me ha molto valore - si alzò, e andò sulla soglia a sbirciare ciò che stava avvenendo in negozio, e quando tornò a voltarsi aveva di nuovo sul viso un'aria sorniona - Credo che faremmo meglio a tornare di là, adesso. C'è un gruppetto di ragazzine civettanti che sta  cercando di spingere il tuo bel fidanzato in un angolo poco illuminato... oh, beh, tanto credo che lui non se ne sia nemmeno accorto. Certe cose non cambiano mai..."  
  
***  
  
"Matt, cercavo solo essere gentile!"  
"Tu volevi essere gentile, quelle stavano flirtando!"  
"Mi stavo impegnando a vendere qualcosa! Va a vantaggio tuo, no?"  
"Non mi pagano mica a provvigione!"  
Keith lo guardò intensamente e poi sogghignò, divertito.  
"Sei geloso!"  
Matthias arrossì, colto alla sprovvista.  
"Non è vero!"  
"E invece sì."  
Incalzò, muovendo due passi avanti e bloccandolo contro il muro, rivolgendogli uno di quei suoi sorrisi che non lasciavano scampo.   
"Ecco, io... forse un po'."  
"La cosa mi lusinga, ma non ne hai nessun motivo."  
E, approfittando del fatto di non avere al momento nessun cliente, gli diede un bacio.  
  
"Matt, hai divorato un pacco di caramelle, mentre eri di là?"  
Gli chiese, dopo essersi staccato da lui.  
"No, perché?"  
"Mah, mi hai mandato la glicemia alle stelle... meno male che la tua bocca è l'unica cosa dolce che mi piaccia."  
  
***  
  
Rain li osservò, e di nuovo quella sensazione stringente di malinconica invidia si fece sentire; gli sarebbe bastata anche solo la metà di ciò che avevano loro. Anche solo un decimo, o una frazione ancor più piccola.  
Li guardò ancora per qualche istante, poi scomparve, sentendosi pateticamente di troppo.  
  
 


	13. Chapter 13

#  In Un Paese d’Estate

   
Capitolo 13  
  
________________________  
   
   
"Se si decide di peccare, bisogna peccare fino in fondo!"  
  
Aveva detto Magalie prima di ordinare un titanico affogato al doppio cioccolato sormontato da un tripudio di panna montata, e  lui aveva deciso di prendere lo stesso. Da un paio di secoli non toccava alimenti umani, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di mettersi a leggere la lista, tanto il cibo, in ogni caso, non gli piaceva; per salvaguardare il proprio onore, però, considerò opportuno evitare la panna.   
Il locale era carino, con i tavoli e le poltroncine stravaganti dall'aria un po liberty; la musica, un sottofondo appena accennato, accompagnava discorsi e pensieri senza disturbarli. C'era una strana tranquillità, in quel luogo, come se il tempo vi esitasse, limitandosi a ondeggiarvi intorno come lembi di una tenda leggera; un buon posto dove andare a sedersi e far finta che tutto stesse andando bene, che non ci fossero né problemi né preoccupazioni... probabilmente ognuna delle altre persone lì dentro aveva i suoi crucci e i suoi segreti, o magari c'era anche qualcuno per cui davvero la vita era un giardino fiorito, e che si sentiva felice senza vergognarsi di esserlo, ma in ogni caso, in quel momento, ogni affanno era rimasto fuori dalla porta.  
  
"Da quanto tempo sei qui?"  
"Oh, da sei mesi ormai; mi sembra che i giorni siano davvero volati. E ci sono ancora un sacco di posti dove sarei voluta andare, e invece me ne è mancato il tempo!"  
"Tu non sei contenta di tornare a casa."  
Le disse con semplicità, guardandola, osservando le sue mani, il suo modo di muoverle, le unghia smaltate di rosa chiaro.  
Lei alzò gli occhi dal bicchiere, stupita, e poi sorrise.  
"Fai sempre le tue affermazioni con tanta sicurezza?"  
"Quando sono ragionevolmente sicuro della loro veridicità."  
"E hai altro da dire, su di me?"  
  
Sì, certo che l'aveva, era anzi molto facile leggere dentro di lei, nel groviglio dei suoi pensieri, ricordi ed emozioni, dentro alla sua confusione, ma si limitò a sfiorare la sua mente, di sfuggita, interpretando, più che leggendo, ciò che era riuscito ad afferrare. Dopotutto quelle intromissioni nell'interiorità altrui erano una violazione dell’animo più privato, e preferiva evitarle, ogni volta che era possibile.  
  
  "Non eri molto contenta di partire; era la prima volta che te ne andavi da casa per tanto tempo, e la prima volta che partivi da sola. Nelle prime settimane sei stata sul punto di fare i bagagli e tornare indietro, ma poi hai deciso che così facendo avresti perso la faccia, e sei rimasta. Passato quel primo momento, non ci hai messo molto ad ambientarti, a fare amicizie e a prendere nuove abitudini. Adesso ti dispiace lasciare questa tua nuova libertà... perché la tua piccola città offre ben poco, rispetto a Londra. E così stai già pensando di partire ancora, e tornare qui il prima possibile."  
Concluse, assaggiando il proprio dolce. Beh, non male, in fondo.  
"È... è una specie di scherzo?"  
"Sono serissimo."  
Provò a sorseggiare un po' della cioccolata e scoprì che il contrasto fra il caldo di essa e il freddo del gelato era piacevole. Magalie lo fissava, tormentando la propria panna montata.  
"Non è possibile che tu stia tirando a indovinare! Che cosa sei, uno di quelle specie di medium? Guarda che io in certe cose non ci credo!"  
"Sono uno spirito celeste di circa duecentocinquanta volte la tua età."  
  
Un veloce batter di ciglia e spalancare d'occhi; la ragazza raddrizzò la schiena, fece ticchettare le unghie sul tavolino e lo fissò per qualche lunghissimo istante.  
"Questa è... questa è la prima volta che vedo uno spirito celeste... con i baffi di cioccolata!"  
Concluse trionfante, ridacchiando divertita nel vedere Jael portare di scatto una mano alle labbra, per poi osservarsi la punta delle dita e affrettarsi a prendere un tovagliolino di carta.  
"Sei un tipo strano... non so come tu abbia fatto, ma hai detto il vero. Mi piacerebbe riuscire a stupirti nello stesso modo, ma non credo proprio di esserne in grado."  
"Non importa... non mi va di sentir parlare di me. Negli ultimi tempi non nutro una particolare stima verso la mia persona."  
  
***  
  
Visto che Jael non si faceva trovare, e che lui non aveva niente da fare, pensò di potersi permettere di vagabondare un po' per la città.   
Ecco... a essere sinceri, di cose da fare ne avrebbe avute parecchie, non aveva che l'imbarazzo della scelta, ma si sentiva certo che, deconcentrato com'era, non sarebbe stato capace di compiere un buon lavoro.   
Quel gettare occhiate distratte alle vetrine, però, e osservare la gente, contribuiva solo ad aumentare il suo disagio: non era abituato a stare da solo, a non avere nessuno a fianco con cui conversare, discutere... gli piaceva parlare. Chissà, magari era un difetto.  
Jael ogni tanto lo prendeva in giro, al proposito; una volta, interrompendo un suo lungo e un po' sconclusionato discorso, aveva imitato la voce di un cronista sportivo, dicendo:  
"E nell'angolo blu, Rain, campione imbattuto nello stordire di chiacchiere l'avversario fino al KO."  
E aveva riso da solo del proprio giochetto.  
Quella volta era rimasto stupito come mai prima: non era il suo solito modo di scherzare. Di solito le battute di Jael lasciavano nel dubbio tra il fatto di essere stati presi in giro o di aver frainteso le parole: si divertiva a offendere con garbo, a gettare l'amo e ad attendere le reazioni... beffare così esplicitamente non era da lui  
E poi aveva anche aggiunto, forse prendendo il suo meravigliato silenzio per risentimento:  
"Però, se tra noi due c'è uno scemo, non sei tu che parli troppo, ma io che nonostante ciò ti ascolto sempre."  
Quella frase gli aveva fatto più piacere di quanto fosse logico aspettarsi.   
E ora... avrebbe voluto sapere cosa poteva aver fatto mutare tanto la situazione.  
All'angolo della strada due ragazzi raccoglievano qualche spicciolo suonando la chitarra; erano specialmente le ragazze a lasciare qualche moneta nella custodia vuota aperta ai loro piedi, probabilmente per premiare più la loro avvenenza che non la loro bravura, e i musicisti ringraziavano con grandi sorrisi e mezzi inchini, come menestrelli.  
Si accorse che, girovagando, era finito a Covent Garden ed erano molti gli artisti di strada e i musicisti che si esibivano; mimi, giocolieri, attori… amava quel genere di spettacoli, ma non si sentiva dell'umore giusto per restare in mezzo a tanta allegria.  
Si allontanò senza prestare attenzione a quanto gli accadeva intorno; la città era grande, spostarsi per lui non era un problema e certo il tempo non gli mancava.  
  
***  
  
"Grazie per il gelato, allora."  
"Di niente, figurati."  
  
Si stavano separando; lei sarebbe tornata alla sua camera ammobiliata, probabilmente a finire di preparare la valige, e lui...  
Non aveva voglia di stare da solo: con l'unica compagnia di se stesso i pensieri sarebbero ricominciati. Era riuscito, almeno per un'ora, a distrarsi, e voleva continuare.  
  
"Hai da fare?"  
Le chiese, senza riflettere. Probabilmente lei non si aspettava la domanda, perché lo guardò stupita prima di scuotere in risposta la sua testa di treccioline.  
  
"Vuoi fare una passeggiata?"  
"Una passeggiata dove?"  
"Piccadilly? E poi magari Chinatown?"  
Propose Jael dubbiosamente, e Magalie gli si affiancò, mettendosi a braccetto con una confidenza non del tutto inaspettata.  
"Piccadilly, dici? O forse intendi portarmi ad Albany?"  
"Che c'entra?"  
"Hai l'aspetto del giovane scapolo alla moda... non è che vivi lì?"  
"No, nemmeno io sono di Londra" - rispose tranquillo lui, e solo dopo si rese conto di cosa avesse voluto intendere la ragazza: - Guarda che non ci sto provando!"  
"Davvero? - si intuiva nella voce sia il divertimento che una punta, appena un po', di delusione - Beh, andiamo, mi fido, gentiluomo! A proposito, lo sai che anche Byron abitò ad Albany?"  
"Ecco, lui ci avrebbe provato."  
Assicurò Jael.  
"E io ci sarei stata!"  
Dichiarò la ragazza, allegra.  
  
***  
  
Chissà perché poi era entrato in un negozio di giocattoli... forse solo per la sua aria così particolare, vecchiotta, che non aveva nulla a che vedere con bambole bionde dalla misure di fotomodelle, videogiochi e armi di plastica.  
Era traboccante giocattoli di latta, a molla, di legno, orsacchiotti, piccoli teatri per burattini...  
Si fermò un quarto d'ora, accucciato, a osservare una casa di bambola, impressionante nella sua precisione e accuratezza; allungò un dito per sfiorare una minuscola sedia a dondolo di velluto rosso, con un altrettanto minuscola coperta di pizzo che ricopriva lo schienale .  
"Bello."  
Disse a mezza voce.  
"Grazie."  
Rispose qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Si voltò, per incontrare lo sguardo del padrone del negozio, un uomo con capelli grigi, occhiali dalla montatura dorata e giacca di velluto a coste verde scuro.  
"Non capitano poi molti giovanotti della tua età, qui dentro. Spesso genitori che vogliono fare un regalo diverso dal solito ai figli, o nonni che ci portano i nipotini, e comprano loro costruzioni di legno e bambole di stoffa, forse più per immergersi nei loro ricordi che per altro... ma di visi della tua generazione ne vedo davvero pochi."  
Rain sorrise e si alzò in piedi.  
"Non le spiace se continuo a dare un'occhiata in giro?"  
"Prego. E se ti interessano i soldatini di piombo, li trovi al piano di sopra."  
  
***  
  
Magalie interruppe la loro chiacchierata, più che altro quasi un suo monologo, per proporre la meta ventura della loro passeggiata.  
"Se non sei stanco potremmo anche andare fino a Trafalgar, a dar da mangiare ai piccioni. Che ne dici?"  
"Va bene Trafalgar, ma i piccioni no di certo. Andiamo ai giardini di Kew."  
"Ma è lontano!"  
"C'è la metropolitana. E i pullman. E i taxi. Anche l'autostop, volendo."  
"Il teletrasporto no?"  
"Sì, potremmo usare quello, ma non fa molto bene a voi esseri umani."  
Magalie puntò una mano su un fianco e lo guardò ironicamente.  
Per Jael c'era qualcosa di molto divertente nel poter essere così sincero senza correre il rischio di venir preso sul serio.  
  
***  
  
"ENTRATE A VOSTRO PERICOLO"  
  
Recitava la scritta sopra l'ingresso del Dungeon. Per qualche litro di sangue finto, attori in costume e un po' di automi ed effetti speciali, la presentazione era secondo lui eccessiva.  
Eccessivo era probabilmente anche il costo del biglietto, ma alla fine Rain si mise in coda, in attesa del proprio turno per entrare.  
  
***  
  
Il cielo aveva cominciato a tingersi dei colori del crepuscolo e si era alzato un po' di vento; il traghetto navigava lento sul Tamigi, e nel panorama che aveva davanti distingueva chiaramente l’imponente cupola della cattedrale di St.Paul. E così la giornata stava finendo... quella giornata solitaria, che non era andata per niente come aveva previsto. O meglio, come aveva sperato.   
"Mi stai lasciando veramente?"  
Mormorò, così piano che non si sentì nemmeno lui.  
Se così era, avrebbe preferito che glielo dicesse chiaro e tondo: se per qualche motivo il suo compagno voleva distruggere ciò che era sempre stato, lui forse non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo, per legarlo forzatamente a sé... però Jael avrebbe dovuto spiegargli che aveva fatto di male per meritare un trattamento simile.  
  
Il battello era quasi vuoto, e Rain si era scelto con cura l'angolo più isolato; gli arrivavano di tanto in tanto frammenti di conversazioni, due voci maschili, mature, che preoccupate discutevano di questioni di lavoro, sindacati, licenziamenti, e voci molto giovani e femminili, chiacchieravano di un regalo da comprare per un imminente compleanno, vagliando le poche idee in merito, come fosse stata questione di vita o di morte...che abisso separava i problemi dei due uomini da quello delle ragazzine.  
  
"Ciao."  
  
La voce alle sue spalle non lo colse di sorpresa: questa volta aveva percepito l'aura comparire, avvicinarsi fino a sfiorare la sua. Gli sembrò che quel contatto così familiare rimettesse tutto a posto, almeno un po', che la sensazione di disagio per un breve attimo si sopisse, giusto quanto bastava per un rapido, appena accennato, sorriso rivolto al fiume, prima di rispondere, seccato, senza alcuna traccia di simpatia.  
  
"Alla buon ora."  
"È il tuo modo di salutarmi?"  
  
Jael gli si affianco, e Rain non rispose; lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e decise che non voleva sapere se la treccia che gli cadeva morbida sulla schiena se l'era fatta da solo, oppure...  
sprofondò ancora di più le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e continuò a guardare il fiume, mentre il suo viso mostrava un miscuglio di emozioni che non riusciva a gestire del tutto. Era irritato con Jael, deluso dal suo comportamento, e... sì, geloso, poteva anche ammetterlo, sebbene fosse parecchio fastidioso.  
Il cercare di mantenere un atteggiamento noncurante, poi, non gli stava riuscendo per niente, e ciò contribuiva a seccarlo ancora di più, imbronciandogli le labbra e aggrotandogli le sopracciglia come a un bambino indispettito. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli, mandandogli le ciocche più lunghe negli occhi, e di tanto in tanto gettava nervosamente indietro la testa per liberarsene.  
  
Jael alzò gli occhi.  
"Guarda quelle nuvole... tra poco pioverà."  
"Qui di questa stagione piove quasi tutti i giorni."  
Oh, per l'amor del cielo... stavano parlando del tempo! _Del_ _tempo!_ Avrebbe desiderato dargli un pugno: almeno a quello avrebbe reagito.  
Forse.  
  
***  
  
Strano; non era da Rain dare risposte composte solo da dieci sillabe; a quanto pareva aveva poca voglia di far conversazione. Sembrava offeso... se davvero era così, non aveva tutti i torti ad esserlo.   
"C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Va tutto fin troppo bene."  
Gli rispose, brusco, e poi di nuovo rimase zitto, continuando a guardare il fiume.  
  
"È perché me ne sono andato?"  
  
Chiese Jael dopo un po'. Si augurava che non fosse così, per più di un motivo, e soprattutto perché ciò gli avrebbe permesso di scaricarsi la coscienza. Ma poteva davvero essersela presa così tanto a male? Sarebbe stata una reazione eccessiva, sciocca e puerile...  
  
"No, e comunque non sono affari tuoi."  
  
...appunto.  
Insistere o lasciar perdere? C'era qualcosa che Rain gli stava nascondendo, lo aveva capito, e continuava a farlo anche in quel momento...  
Ma non si poteva certo dire che lui si stesse comportando come il più corretto degli amici, tacendo, ingannandolo, tradendo la sua fiducia. Che ne era stato di tutta la sincerità che era sempre esistita fra loro?  
Morta per colpa sua? Uccisa dalla sua avidità?  
  
"Scusami."  
  
Disse, con voce chiara e mesta. Rain non poteva sapere a cosa si stesse riferendo in realtà, che non stava chiedendo perdono solo per essersene andato per conto proprio quando sarebbero dovuti rimanere insieme.   
Stava domandando scusa per la propria freddezza  e reticenza; perché nonostante avesse capito di stare comportandosi spregevolmente non riusciva a rinunciare alle proprie ambizioni.  
 _Scusami_... avrebbe dovuto ripetere quella parola almeno mille volte, solo per avvicinarsi alla minima parte dell'enormità per cui stava chiedendo assoluzione.  
  
***  
  
Scusami?  
Aveva udito quella parola uscire dalla bocca di Jael ben poche volte nella loro esistenza... ed era stata quasi sempre pronunciata più per convenzione o buona grazia che per altro. Invece questa volta sembrava così... sentita, genuina. Quasi umile.  
Jael?  
Umile?  
L'universo stava impazzendo, probabilmente.  
Annui, mugugnando una risposta inintelligibile, e vincendo la propria esitazione gli rivolse la domanda che avrebbe voluto porgli nello stesso istante in cui era tornato da lui.  
  
"Senti..."  
Si sentiva ridicolo a chiedere una cosa del genere, eppure non poteva farne a meno.  
"...tu e quella... che cosa avete fatto?"  
  
Non sembrò stupito o disturbato dalla domanda; scosse brevemente le spalle e si appoggiò al parapetto.  
"Siamo andati a passeggio, niente di speciale."  
"E lei che tipo è?"  
"Un'umana un po' triste, un po' felice, che parla quasi quanto te... quasi quanto te quando sei di buon umore, per essere più precisi."   
Rain si liberò ancora il viso dai capelli  e non ricambiò il sorriso che gli venne rivolto.  
"Sono stato in giro anche io. Ho anche provato a cercarti, ma m'è sembrato che non volessi farti trovare. Forse eri troppo occupato."  
"Dove sei stato?"  
Ignorò l'ultima constatazione, espressa con tono sarcastico, sperando di riuscire a spostare la discussione su altri argomenti.  
"Oh, di qua e di là, da un negozio di vecchi giocattoli a un richiamo per turisti che era l'apoteosi dello splatter e dell'inesattezza storica."  
"E non ti è piaciuto?"  
  
Non gli sfuggì l'inflessione lievemente canzonatoria con cui Jael gli aveva posto la domanda, e la cosa finì con il farlo arrabbiare del tutto. Non capiva quando era il caso di scherzare e quando no?  
Oh, sì, ora sì che moriva sul serio dalla voglia di picchiarlo... non poteva veramente essersi innamorato di un tipo simile! Nessun con un po' di buon senso lo avrebbe fatto! Si stava ingannando, si era solo confuso!   
Strinse i pugni nelle tasche per sfogare un po' dell'energia che li riempiva, e si voltò di scatto verso Jael, pronto a dirgli in faccia quello che pensava di lui.  
Egoista!  
Stupido!  
Cieco!  
Ma le parole gli si bloccarono quando vide il viso sorridente dell'altro, su cui non c'era più traccia di ironia.  
"Non intendevo prenderti in giro."  
Gli disse dolcemente.  
"No?"  
Il vento continuava a soffiare, a scompigliargli i capelli, e lui aveva un bel gettare la testa indietro per scostarli dal viso.  
"No."  
Jael, rispondendogli, allungò una mano verso di lui, gli sfiorò il viso, raccogliendo le ciocche che svolazzavano, e con delicatezza gliele portò dietro un orecchio, pettinandole con la punta delle dita.  
"Non avresti fatto prima così?"  
  
Come se non fosse mai cambiato nulla, come se niente stesse andando male... quel calore, tanto vicino, tanto piacevole. Poteva solo perdere, contro quel calore... altro che pugni, altro che confusione... il benessere che aveva provato nel vedere quel sorriso e nel sentire la mano che lo toccava era abbastanza da togliergli ogni dubbio residuo che poteva essergli rimasto.  
Alzò una mano e prese quella di Jael prima che l'allontanasse e la strinse nella sua.  
"Rain?"  
  
La voce interrogativa, stupita, lo raggiunse appena, mentre gli si avvicinava, tanto come non aveva mai fatto, finché sentì il suo sottile profumo ambrato avvolgerlo.  
Stava per commettere uno sbaglio, se ne rendeva conto benissimo...  
Un errore irreparabile, che chissà a cosa avrebbe portato...  
A un disastro, forse, oppure... oppure...  
Chiuse la poca distanza che era rimasta fra loro e lo baciò.  
  
Le sue labbra... non credeva che fossero così incantevolmente morbide, e tiepide. Chissà perché, se le era immaginate fredde e rigide, e invece erano un piccolo paradiso di calore nel quale si sarebbe volentieri perduto, felice del proprio smarrimento.  
Sarebbe stato bello lasciar cadere i muri con i quali aveva nascosto i propri sentimenti, perché l'altro non li captasse, e avvolgerlo nell'amore che provava per lui e rimanere lì nell'imbrunire, con il quieto rumore dell'acqua come sottofondo, e il leggero odore d'ozono dell'aria.   
Ma tanto erano morbide, quelle labbra, tanto erano indifferenti, impassibili. Non si mossero, non si schiusero, non gli risposero; pazientemente lasciarono che lui facesse il suo tentativo, ma senza dargli di che sperare; aprì gli occhi e gli si ghiacciò il cuore nel vedere lo sguardo dell'altro, così distaccato e indifferente.  
Si staccò da lui, lasciò anche la sua mano, accorgendosi di riuscire a malapena a sostenere la situazione. A parte una lieve perplessità, il viso di Jael non esprimeva nulla: né imbarazzo né fastidio, non vi era alcun rossore, né di rabbia né di stupore o turbamento, come se quel bacio non fosse mai avvenuto... o come se per lui fosse stato completamente insignificante.  
E quanto faceva male, vedere quella non-espressione: sarebbe stato molto più facile accettare una smorfia disgustata, o uno sguardo furente, piuttosto che quell'imperturbabilità.  
  
  "Perché?"  
  
Chiese pacatamente Jael, con voce bassa, ma liscia, senza una piega, senza un tentennamento.  
Rain ridacchiò e scosse la testa. Perché, gli chiedeva! A che livello di idiozia, ottusità, o semplicemente di insensibilità era capace di arrivare?  
 "Non c'è nemmeno gusto a farti uno scherzo, se questo è il tuo modo di reagire."  
Replicò, forzandosi a dare un tono beffardo alle proprie parole, e si affrettò a scomparire prima che il ghigno gli si dissolvesse dalla faccia.  
  
"Non hai capito quello che ti stavo chiedendo."  
  
Mormorò Jael, rivolto al niente, ormai.  
  
******  
  
[ _NO!!_ ]  
Nel pieno di quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una notte tranquilla, Matthias si svegliò di botto, sudato e spaventato, senza fiato. Sentiva il battito veloce del proprio cuore martellargli le tempie, e la gola così serrata che gli ci volle qualche secondo per riuscire a respirare di nuovo.  
Un incubo?  
Sì, forse... ma non riusciva a ricordare: aveva addosso una sensazione di buio e debolezza, nessuna immagine, nessun suono, niente che potesse giustificare quel panico.  
Accese l'abat-jour e la sua luce, seppure smorzata, gli ferì gli occhi; rivolse lo sguardo a Keith, che dormiva placido al suo fianco, tranquillo come se non avesse un pensiero al mondo.  
Meglio così.  
Chissà se quel suo brutto sogno, o meglio, quella brutta sensazione, era legata ai ricordi del passato, a qualche fatto che non era ancora riemerso dalla sua memoria.  
Forse in realtà non c'entrava proprio nulla, forse era solo frutto della carne bourguignonne che avevano mangiato quella sera al ristorante.  
Ma era troppo stanco, sentiva già gli occhi che si richiudevano e non aveva voglia di pensarci, così, sbadigliando, spense la luce e si infilò di nuovo sotto le lenzuola; gli ci vollero solo un paio di minuti per addormentarsi ancora, senza più brutti sogni.  
  
***  
  
Quel pomeriggio l'ultima persona che Magalie pensava di poter incontrare sotto casa era quel ragazzo un po' strano e coi capelli lunghi con il quale aveva passato la giornata precedente. E tra l'altro sembrava che stesse aspettando proprio lei; appoggiato alla buca della posta proprio di fronte all'entrata del suo palazzo, pantaloni neri e camicia viola scuro, pallido, biondo e capellone com'era, attirava una certa dose di attenzione.  
  
"Ciao! Sei da queste parti per caso o stavi cercando me?"  
Gli aveva chiesto, fermandosi davanti a lui  
"Mi chiedevo se oggi avevi da fare. Se non sei troppo impegnata con i preparativi per la partenza, avresti voglia di passare qualche ora con me?"  
Quella era la sua tipica fortuna... quando incontrare un ragazzo del genere, se non all'antivigilia della partenza?  
"Mi piacerebbe fare un giro a Portobello. Andiamo insieme, allora?"...  
  
E fu così che si ritrovarono a passeggiare e curiosare tra un variopinto mare di bancarelle, in mezzo a una folla altrettanto colorata.  
Le cose si erano fatte ancora più complicate; Jael sentiva il bisogno di non pensare ancor più del giorno precedente, di cancellare dalla testa ciò che era avvenuto sul battello: dopo che Rain se n’era andato, lui non lo aveva raggiunto: non credeva fosse il caso di avere a che fare con lui, almeno per qualche giorno.  
Di male in peggio.  
Chissà perché gli si parò nella mente l'immagine di Lariel, e dei suoi occhi grigi e freddi.  
Lariel, che tra i Sommi era il più importante, il più potente sapiente... che, come tutti sapevano, non aveva esitato a sacrificare il proprio compagno, quando questi non riuscì a mantenere il suo passo.  
Lariel, che una volta gli aveva detto _'Sono ben pochi quelli che riescono a salire il livello dei Sommi, ma tu ci puoi riuscire, perché sei simile a me.'_  
Si fermò a guardare la propria immagine riflessa in un vecchio specchio macchiato. Simile a lui?  
Cercò nel proprio viso un'emozione che lo differenziasse dall’impassibilità di Lariel, ma per un istante il pezzo di vetro che aveva davanti gli rimandò un'immagine che sembrava quella di uno sconosciuto: non si riconobbe in quella maschera vuota, che quasi gli mise i brividi.  
Forse era già troppo tardi...  
Troppo tardi per cosa?  
La sgradevole sensazione scomparve d'improvviso, e si sentì di nuovo se stesso, il volto gli tornò familiare, seppur aleggiato da un'espressione vagamente scettica.  
"Ehi, Narciso, guarda lì!"  
Esclamò Magalie, tirandolo per un braccio poco più avanti, sempre alla stessa bancarella.  
  
Per la maggior parte la merce esposta era ciarpame: imitazioni e  falsi spudorati, ma c'era anche qualche inaspettata e piacevole eccezione. Purtroppo per lui, il cappello che la ragazza gli aveva messo in testa rientrava nella categoria dello svergognatamente fasullo: a cercare bene all'interno, avrebbe sicuramente trovato l'etichetta con su scritto 'made in Taiwan". Nonostante ciò Magalie sembrava assolutamente deliziata nel vederlo indossare quella specie di imitazione di berretto da ufficiale nazista della seconda guerra mondiale.  
Lui  lanciò uno sguardo perplesso allo specchio davanti a cui si era fermato poco prima. Mah...  
"Caspita, è fatto apposta per te! Stai benissimo! Non so, sarà perché hai un aspetto molto... - sventolò la mano alla ricerca del termine giusto - ariano!"  
"Ariano?"  
Mentre Magalie continuava entusiasta ad esaminare la merce in vendita lui si guardò ancora nello specchio, sempre più convinto del fatto che se gli umani erano strani, le umane li battevano di molte lunghezze.  
“Preferirei un cilindro, comunque. Sono più rispettabili.”  
Disse, rimettendo il berretto al suo posto e provandosi una tuba.  
  
"Guarda che bella!"  
Gli toccò una spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione, indicandogli poi una scatoletta d'argento, rotonda e un po' ammaccata, con un bel fregio di rose lungo i bordi e due figure a sbalzo ritratte sul coperchio.  
Pareva molto vecchia e avrebbe avuto bisogno di una lucidata; dalla grandezza avrebbe potuto essere un portacipria. Allungò una mano e la prese per esaminarla.  
"Sì, è bella... ed è anche originale, seconda metà dell’ottocento."  
  
"Visto che alla tua ragazza piace, perché non la compri e le fai un bel regalo, giovanotto?"  
Era stato il proprietario a intromettersi, mentre si divideva tra un potenziale cliente e l'altro, ma con l'orecchio prodigiosamente teso verso ogni parola che gli veniva pronunciata attorno.  
"Ah, io non sono la sua r-..."  
"Prendo anche il cilindro."  
Disse Jael, tendendo al venditore i due oggetti.  
  
Magalie alzò uno sguardo spalancato verso il suo accompagnatore, che intanto infilò la mano in una tasca vuota per poi tirarne fuori un piccolo rotolo di sterline. (in qualche parte di Londra, nello stesso momento, il Primo Ministro di Sua Maestà si trovò misteriosamente con il portafogli vuoto).  
"Questi dovrebbero bastare, vero? Tenga il resto."  
E preso il sacchetto con la loro roba, si allontanò con la ragazza, sentendo però il commerciante salutarlo calorosamente e invitarlo a 'tornare a trovarlo'.  
  
"Non era il caso, sai?"  
"Avevo un debito con te."  
 "Se ti riferisci a ieri, hai speso certo molto di più tu per questo regalo che io per un gelato."  
"Non parlavo di quello, e comunque i  soldi per me non sono un problema."  
"Sei ricco?"  
"No, per niente."  
Lei lo fissò di nuovo, sconcertata, poi lo prese di nuovo sottobraccio.  
"Che tipo assurdo!"  
  
***  
  
I freddi goccioloni di pioggia si stavano facendo più fitti, e dovettero fare una corsa per andare a ripararsi sotto il portone del palazzo dove Magalie aveva la sua camera in affitto.  
"Guarda, appena in tempo!"  
Disse lei, mentre la pioggia, improvvisamente, cominciò a venir giù a grandi scrosci. Si appoggiò ad una colonna, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.  
"Il mio aereo è domattina, alle undici...per cui questo è un addio, vero?"   
"Già. Non penso ci incontreremo ancora... anche se ne avrei bisogno: tu riesci a distrarmi."  
"A distrarti da che?"  
Jael scosse le spalle e non disse nulla, come se quel gesto da solo costituisse una risposta, e Magalie aveva abbastanza intuito da capire quando non era il caso di continuare con le domande; così semplicemente gli si avvicinò, tendendogli una mano.  
"Sono stata felice di conoscerti."  
"Anch’io."  
  
Le strinse la mano un po’ abbronzata, e lo sguardo gli cadde su quel polso femminile, sui sottili braccialetti che lo ornavano... perline colorate, stoffa, argento… così tanti, persino troppi. Riempivano sia quello destro, che quello sinistro. Già, lo aveva detto: una ragazza un po' triste, un po' felice... solo che nessuno si era mai accorto di fino a che punto fosse triste.  
Un gesto delicato, ma deciso, le voltò il polso, e con la mano libera scostò gli ornamenti scoprendo le pallide cicatrici al di sotto.  
"È il modo più triste di ammettere la sconfitta... ma a volte anche l'unica via per guarire dal dolore."  
Disse, seguendone le linee con l'indice.  
  
Lei quasi non si stupì, anzi, in un certo senso, se lo aspettava.  
"Sono passati tre anni, ormai... non vuoi farmi la predica, vero?"  
"Chi si permette di sputare sentenze su qualcosa di simile è uno stupido. Io ti auguro soltanto di non sentirti mai più così."  
"E' quanto di meglio mi sia mai stato detto in proposito."  
  
Jael non riuscì a spiegarsi cosa gli prese in quel momento. Forse fu il tono in cui lei gli parlò, o forse fu  l'improvvisa sensazione di... vicinanza. Avrebbe voluto farle delle domande, avrebbe voluto chiederle un sacco di cose; non su di lei, ma su se stesso, perché, lo sapeva, stava correndo il rischio di perdersi di vista, di venire risucchiato dalla proprie aspirazioni e vanità.  
Poteva anche essere disposto a sacrificare tutto per esse, ma se poi la realtà non fosse stata all'altezza dei suoi desideri? A volte è meglio che i sogni restino tali, per evitare brutte delusioni... ma solo a volte.   
Lui... aveva bisogno di capire. Di capirsi. E aveva la sensazione che quella ragazza sarebbe riuscita ad aiutarlo, anche inconsapevolmente, a trovare una risposta.  
Fu probabilmente per quello che si chinò verso di lei, e la baciò.  
  
Sapore di lucidalabbra alla ciliegia, di caramella alla menta.  
Profumo dolce di mughetto, leggero.  
Solo un po' di felicità... se avesse potuto regalarla a lei, e magari tenerne un po' anche per sé...  
Troppo tardi per tornare indietro?  
Sì.  
Probabilmente sì.  
Avrebbe desiderato provare qualcosa, e non provò nulla… ma andava bene lo stesso.  
  
"Beh, io... wow."  
  
Fu ciò che lei disse quando si divisero, con le guance un po' arrossate e un sorriso imbarazzato.  
"Se sei arrabbiata per quello che ho fatto, io-"  
"No, no, anzi... mi hai solo colta di sorpresa, ecco."  
"Se è per questo, ho colto di sorpresa anche me stesso."  
"Possiamo dire che questo è stato il nostro ultimo saluto, giusto?"  
"Giusto."  
  
Si erano già voltati le spalle, e lei aveva già aperto il portone, quando con un brivido, d’improvviso, si voltò.  
  
"Aspetta!"  
Jael si fermò, proprio a un passo dal tornare sotto la pioggia e si girò verso la ragazza.  
"Sei senza ombrello, ti bagnerai."  
"Sì, ma non credo che prenderò il raffreddore. Non ti preoccupare."  
"Però... - guardò verso l'atrio e poi di nuovo verso di lui - Se vuoi puoi salire da me, almeno fino a che non smette di piovere."  
"Da te?"  
Come a sottolineare quanto fosse preferibile una stanza asciutta ai fiumi d'acqua che scendevano dal cielo, la pioggia cominciò a scrosciare con ancora più violenza.  
"Forse hai qualcuno che ti aspetta?"  
Chiese lei, e si sentì quasi sciocca per la proposta che aveva appena fatto.  
  
Nella propria mente Jael ebbe una fugace, inspiegabile, visione di capelli color rosso scuro, ma durò solo una frazione di secondo.  
Sorrise, e si rese conto che era il primo sorriso che rivolgeva a quella ragazza.  
"No, non mi aspetta nessuno."  
Tornò verso di lei ed entrarono insieme, e la porta si richiuse silenziosa dietro di loro.  
  
____________  



	14. Chapter 14

**In Un Paese d’Estate**

 

Capitolo 14

______________________________

 

La musica cessò di colpo, inaspettatamente. Non una gran perdita, era dello stupido e banalissimo pop, buono solo per essere ascoltato una volta e dimenticato in un attimo.  
Subito dopo ci fu un po’ trambusto... Mark e Shelly che litigavano, Shelly che marciava fuori dal salone dando dello stronzo al fidanzato, lui che metteva in dubbio la sua moralità con termini scurrili, e che pochi secondi dopo le correva dietro imprecando. Furono oggetto d’attenzione per qualche secondo, poi qualcuno pensò bene di rimettere su della musica, e fu peggio di prima: un ripetitivo, banalissimo pezzo da discoteca.  
Matthias, sul divano, roteò gli occhi e sbadigliò: noia terrificante, pessima musica, troppa gente e troppo caldo, in quella stanza... immaginò di potersi dire fortunato a non stare morendo per il mal di testa.  
  
Andrew gli piombò sul divano, quasi rovesciandosi addosso il bicchiere colmo di gazzosa 'corretta' con la tequila.  
"Per fortuna questa casa è in campagna, o ci avrebbero già arrestati tutti per disturbo alla quiete pubblica."  
"Dici? Per me ci sentono fino in città."  
"Mi sembri un po' assorto, Matthias. È solo mezzanotte, sei già stanco?"  
"Più che altro è che... mi aspettavo di divertirmi di più. Senza offesa."  
"Quale offesa? Tanto mica l'ho organizzata io questa schifezza... e non è che mi stia proprio sbellicando, sai? Probabilmente stiamo invecchiando."  
"Mah..."  
Matthias si alzò e stiracchiò le braccia.  
"Vado in bagno a buttarmi un po' d'acqua fredda in faccia, prima di appisolarmi del tutto."  
"Usa quello del piano di sopra, temo che quello qui di sotto sia stato trasformato in una fumeria d'oppio."  
"Roger."  
  
***  
  
Matthias si sciacquò il viso strofinandolo energicamente; poco prima gli si stavano davvero chiudendo gli occhi, noia e stanchezza pronte a ottenere vittoria facile sul baccano.  
Aveva chiesto a Keith di andare con lui, ma non c'era stato verso di convincerlo:  
' _Sono i tuoi amici_ \- gli aveva detto - _Io con loro non c'entro nulla... e poi ti divertirai lo stesso._ '  
...Divertirsi, come no! Senza contare che la maggior parte dei tizi al piano di sotto nemmeno li conosceva, altro che _amici_.  
Keith aveva aggiunto che in mezzo a molta gente non si sentiva particolarmente di compagnia, che non gli piacevano le feste e il rumore e che preferiva starsene a casa, a rileggersi 'La Gaia Scienza' con colonna sonora di Bach e Bestiaccia a fargli le fusa sulle ginocchia. Rimpiangeva solo la mancanza di un caminetto, o almeno di una pipa.  
Decisione saggia, Keith in mezzo a quella confusione non avrebbe resistito per più di dieci minuti, dopodiché o se ne sarebbe andato senza troppi riguardi, trascinando via anche lui, o avrebbe compiuto una strage a mani nude.  
"Quasi quasi torno a casa."  
Si disse, guardandosi nello specchio.  
  
Una musica lieve e vivace gli giunse all'orecchio, arpa e liuto, un flauto...  
Strano che ascoltassero qualcosa di simile, di sotto... sembrava piuttosto...  
Non era lo stereo! Lo capì quando sentì le gambe piegarsi, e il corpo abbandonarsi mollemente al torpore, la melodia farsi più forte e distinta...  
Sedette sul tappeto, appoggiando la schiena alla vasca da bagno, e questa volta senza provare né paura né preoccupazione, ma solo un caldo senso di fiducia e dolcezza che lo avvolgeva, lo accarezzava e lo invitava a lasciarsi andare, a farsi portare via, perché non c'era nulla da temere.  
Al di là dei secoli c'era qualcuno che lo stava aspettando, e lui non voleva farlo attendere.  
  
***  
  
####Guardando dalla finestra i musici che suonavano nel cortile si era fatto rapire dalla loro melodia, senza accorgersi che il suo padrone, fino a poco prima intento a scrivere una lettera, si era silenziosamente alzato, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Edgard sfiorò con le dita la chioma del suo giovane servo, con tanta delicatezza che il suo tocco fu inconsistente, impercettibile; più di un mese era trascorso da quel giorno sciagurato... un mese passato a fare del suo meglio per aiutarlo a dimenticare, per quanto era possibile.  
I lividi ormai erano spariti, il suo sorriso sembrava sereno... ne stava venendo fuori, ma era troppo presto per illudersi che già tutto fosse tornato a posto: Ewan mangiava poco, e aveva perso peso, acquisendo un aspetto ancora più delicato, e certe notti il suo sonno era tutt'altro che tranquillo, popolato sempre dallo stesso incubo che, maligno, si ripresentava. Ogni volta che lo sentiva singhiozzare nel buio si avvicinava a lui e lo teneva con sé, abbracciandolo, attenendo che si riaddormentasse, parlandogli a voce sommessa, a volte recitandogli a mezza voce brani poesie che fossero liete e serene, accompagnandolo in un sonno che fosse veramente ristoratore.  
In tutto quel periodo non era mai uscito dalla camera, limitandosi a guardare il mondo dalla finestra, come stava facendo in quel momento.  
Così non andava bene... così era darla vinta all'odio, alla meschinità, e invece Ewan doveva riprendersi la sua vita... la sua vita accanto a lui.  
Affiancandoglisi gli posò una mano su una spalla ed Ewan sussultò.  
"Non volevo spaventarti."  
"No, non è nulla... ero sovrappensiero."  
"È musica molto bella, vero?"  
Lui guardò la mano del suo padrone, e poi annuendo tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo fuori.  
Sì, era davvero giunto il momento di fare un passo avanti.  
"Ewan, hai voglia di uscire?"  
  
Quella domanda, di punto in bianco, lo scosse. Sapeva anche lui che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rimettere piedi fuori dalla loro stanza, ma dentro di sé aveva sperato di rimandare il più possibile quel giorno, perché ne aveva paura.  
Paura... terrore di incrociare Thomas, di avere il suo sguardo addosso, di sentire la sua voce.

E le sue mani, pensare a quello che gli avevano fatto... certe volte ancora tornava, Thomas, in incubi tanto realistici da svegliarlo d’improvviso, per il dolore fantasma che gli mordeva le membra, per l'angoscia che tornava a impadronirsi di lui. Quelle volte era il suo signore, a consolarlo, di nuovo... anche se ogni sera per lui era già abbastanza poter dormire in quel suo grande letto, sapendo che gli bastava allungare un braccio per sfiorarlo.  
Non era più tornato al suo giaciglio, nessuno dei due vi aveva fatto cenno, anche se era pronto a obbedire, a malincuore, qualora il padrone gli avesse ordinato di tornarvi.  
Stava bene, lì, in quella stanza dove il mondo era formato da loro due soltanto... perché mai sarebbe dovuto uscire?  
Si rese conto di una cosa, e si stupì di non essersene accorto prima: nemmeno Edgard era più uscito. O meglio, lo aveva fatto, ma non lo aveva mai lasciato solo per più di mezz'ora, un’ora la massimo, e giusto un paio di volte al giorno. Mangiava insieme a lui, nelle camera, e non scendeva per i lauti banchetti della sua famiglia... declinava feste, incontri, battute di caccia e ogni altra cosa cui era abituato.

"Stare sempre chiuso qui certo non ti giova; vieni fuori con me, non c'è nulla di cui aver paura. Va bene?"  
E se poi gli parlava con quel tono suadente e morbido lui non aveva speranza di riuscire a rifiutare, di muovere obiezioni, di opporre un minimo di resistenza.  
"Va bene."  
Esalò, incerto nella voce, e con gli occhi rivolti in basso.  
"Perfetto!"  
Edgard sorrise e subito gli prese una mano, trascinandolo via dalla finestra, tanto che Ewan, spiazzato, rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio.  
"Allora andiamo subito."  
"Ma... ma... adesso?"  
"Perché no? È un momento buono come un altro. Vieni, selliamo i cavalli e facciamo una passeggiata."  
  
***  
  
Il duca notò il modo che Ewan aveva di osservare le persone che incrociarono mentre scendevano: era insicuro, titubante, come se temesse...   
...come se temesse che qualcuno potesse comprendere quanto gli era successo semplicemente guardandolo in viso.  
"Nessuno sa ciò che ti è capitato: Adelius e io abbiamo giustificato la tua prolungata assenza dicendo che eri malato di polmonite."  
Lo informò, contando di tranquillizzarlo un po'.  
"Polmonite?"  
"E' una giustificazione plausibile, non credi? Nessuno ha motivo di dubitarne, non temere."  
"Grazie, signore."  
"Sono l'ultima persona che dovresti ringraziare, poiché è accaduto tutto a causa della mia leggerezza. Con tutto ciò che ho fatto e detto finora, so che in realtà è stato mia fratello a vincere: io avrei dovuto portarti con me... quella che chiami gentilezza è il mio tentativo di chiederti scusa."  
"Oh... sì, capisco."  
"Ma non è solo quello. Io non potrei farne a meno... neanche se lo volessi."

[Ti ho sempre voluto bene, sai, dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. E ho anche sempre saputo che tu ne vuoi a me... ma se quello che provi è amore, tutto cambia. Non so più come comportarmi, cosa pensare; è come se non riuscissi più a distinguere i miei sentimenti: al mio affetto si è aggiunto qualcosa che ne ha mutato nome e significato, e ora... ora, quando ti ho vicino, quando ti abbraccio, per consolarti dal dolore, alla mente mi torna l'immagine del tuo corpo bianco e nudo che si stringe a me cercando protezione, la liscia, compatta consistenza della tua pelle sotto le mie dita, e desidero sentirla ancora, calda, contro di me, ed è una cosa sbagliata, oscena, indegna!]  
  
L'esclamazione soffocata di Ewan lo distrasse; istintivamente il ragazzo fece un mezzo passo indietro, quasi nascondendosi dietro di lui, stringendogli una mano su un braccio con una forza tale che si domandò dove riuscisse a trovarla, in muscoli tanto sottili.  
C'era Thomas, a pochi passi, che si stava dirigendo verso di loro. Vestito di nero, era cupamente regale ed elegante; un occhio e parte del suo viso erano coperti da una benda di cuoio scuro, e attorno ad essa era visibile una ragnatela di cicatrici e di carne ustionata, orrenda, che attirava sguardi impressionati. I gemelli si scambiarono una lunga occhiata pregna d'odio reciproco, gelida e al contempo bruciante; non si dissero una parola, perché se lo avessero fatto la tensione fra loro sarebbe esplosa all'istante e sarebbero saltati l'uno alla gola dell'altro come cani rabbiosi.  
Ewan sentì una mano ghiacciata corrergli lungo la schiena quando Thomas passò loro accanto, rivolgendogli uno sguardo in tralice, fulminante; riuscì a tirare il fiato solo quando gli passò oltre, e sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

"Che cosa... che cosa gli è successo?"  
"Lui ha fatto del male a te, io ho fatto del male a lui... e se ti si avvicina ancora, lo sgozzo."

Spiegò Edgard asciutto, e a guardarlo in viso Ewan ebbe paura dei suoi occhi improvvisamente freddi e taglienti, ombrosi, così diversi da quelli che era solito conoscere.  
Temeva quello sguardo; ne aveva già sperimentato uno simile su di sé... aveva già visto il suo padrone perdere il controllo, e quella volta era stato davvero vicino al venire da lui battuto. Ma quella volta la rabbia era stata causata dalla preoccupazione e dall’affetto, mentre adesso…

Edgard aveva sfregiato in quel modo il proprio fratello. Non riusciva, né voleva, immaginare Edgard usare tanta ferocia, su nessuno, nemmeno su Thomas.  
Sarebbe davvero stato capace di ucciderlo? Di uccidere per lui?  
Dentro di sé sentì che la risposta era sì, e nel petto gli si rimescolarono tante emozioni diverse, alcune delle quali non era in grado di nominare, ma riusciva a distinguere un affascinato timore, come quello che si prova davanti alla furia di una tempesta, e una strana, lusinghiera felicità, tale che si vergognò di nutrire un simile sentimento.

"Non ci pensare più, Ewan."  
  
***  
  
Autunno, ormai... gli sembrava d'aver perso una fetta di vita; per quanto avesse potuto pensarlo, il mondo non si era fermato per lui. L'aria era fresca, una brezza leggera gli scompigliava i capelli e faceva frusciare le foglie, ormai sfumate di colori caldi; Edgard cavalcava al suo fianco, il suo viso era assorto e imperscrutabile. Certe volte gli sembrava irraggiungibile... sempre così pronto a dimostrare comprensione verso di lui ma mai disposto a svelare qualcosa in più su se stesso: educato alla fierezza e all'orgoglio, ammettere di avere delle debolezze gli costava moltissima fatica.  
  
" _Posso prendermela con ciò a cui mio fratello tiene, con ciò che ama, con ciò che desidera proteggere_."  
  
Le parole usate da Thomas... che proprio lui era la principale debolezza di Edgard... lo aveva anche detto esplicitamente, no?  
Voleva fare del male a lui per ferire il fratello... era stato lo strumento, il tramite.  
Si impose di smettere di pensarci, una volta per tutte, perché solo così avrebbe potuto smentire quello che Edgard aveva detto: non era stato Thomas a vincere, né lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Sorrise, avvicinando ancora un po' la propria cavalcatura a quella del padrone.  
"Seguendo questo sentiero arriveremo in città, vero?"  
"Esatto. Ho deciso di approfittare dell'occasione per fare acquisti."  
  
***  
  
La bottega di Robert Gordon, sarto, era piccola, ma eccellente: le stoffe pregiate, la perizia che veniva impiegata nel confezionare gli abiti, le passamanerie, i ricami e i dettagli, la rendevano inaccessibile non solo al popolo, ma anche a una certa fetta di nobiltà.

L'artigiano accolse Edgard a braccia aperte, cominciando già a elencare le bellezze e l’ottima qualità delle ultime stoffe che aveva acquistato, e di come la seta color rosso cupo appena arrivata dall'oriente sarebbe stata magnificamente addosso a lui.  
"Stiamo entrando nella stagione dei freddi e mi consigli la seta?"  
"Oh, siete giovane e avete un fisico forte! E poi il freddo tempra, mio signore!"  
Edgard scosse la testa e sogghignò: se quell'uomo non gli fosse stato simpatico avrebbe trovato molto irritante il suo modo di fare.   
Intanto dal retrobottega era corso fuori un cagnolino minuscolo e vivace che, correndo tra le gambe dei due che stavano conversando, si era precipitato da Ewan, rimasto più indietro, dimenando una piccola coda mozza e buffissima e saltellandogli attorno su due zampe.  
"Ma guardate quel piccolo venduto! Non l'ho mai visto comportarsi così!"  
"Già, di solito lui i clienti li morde."  
Completò la frase Edgard, con leggerezza, e il padrone del negozio avvampò, grattandosi imbarazzato il retro del collo.  
"Ahh...le chiedo ancora scusa per quella volta..."  
Edgard fece un cenno con una mano, a significare che l'incidente non aveva nessuna importanza, e più che altro aveva trovato divertente trovarsi quella pulce a pelo lungo attaccata alla caviglia; intanto osservava Ewan, chinatosi a giocare con il cane, che scodinzolante si faceva stropicciare e ribaltare, e si metteva a zampe all'aria alla ricerca di una grattatina sulla pancia.  
Sorrideva, Ewan, rideva, divertendosi come un bambino, e sembrava così felice che gli fece bene al cuore; quella di andare fuori era stata una buona idea, anzi, avrebbe dovuto farlo prima.

"Bene - stava intanto dicendo Gordon - A vedervi direi che le vostre misure siano sempre le stesse... di che avete bisogno? Tuniche? Camicie? Panta-"

"Veramente non è per me. Ewan, vieni qui."  
  
Gli posò una mano sulla schiena quando l'ebbe vicino.  
"Ha bisogno di abiti nuovi. Vedi di confezionargli qualcosa di bello."  
Mentre Ewan rivolgeva uno sguardo stupito al suo padrone, il sarto lo studiava con occhio esperto.  
"Così a occhio e croce ha la stessa corporatura di mio figlio... uhm, bene, allora andiamo a prendere le misure. Vieni, ragazzo."  
Lui seguì il sarto nella stanza attigua, guardando però indietro verso il suo padrone, che aveva un'aria compiaciuta, mentre Gordon tesseva le lodi dei suoi velluti, e di come sicuramente l'azzurro, il turchese e il blu sarebbero stati bene addosso al biondo Ewan.  
Edgard guardò in basso, e vide il cagnetto che lo fissava con occhio truce, rivolgendogli anche un paio di secchi abbai giusto per fargli intendere di non godere della sua simpatia.  
"Ho visto topi più grossi di te."  
Gli ritorse contro il nobile, facendo un giro per il negozio alla ricerca di stoffe di suo gradimento.  
  
***  
  
"Perché non mi avete detto che avevate intenzione di comprarmi queste cose?"  
"Non sarebbe stata una sorpresa, altrimenti."  
"Vi ringrazio, ma... ma non era necessario Non dovevate prendervi un simile disturbo."  
"Lasciami almeno decidere di farti qualche regalo, allora."

Ci sarebbe voluto qualche tempo per gli abiti, ma stavano facendo ritorno al castello con pergamena, inchiostri e colori, fibbie decorate all'acquaforte e fermagli d'argento. Avevano pranzato in una locanda: Edgard gli aveva detto di mangiare tutto ciò che desiderava; considerato che era da un bel po' che mangiava poco e non si muoveva per nulla, quella giornata all'aperto gli aveva messo fame, e così aveva fatto onore ad arrosti e formaggi, con grande soddisfazione del suo padrone.  
... sembrava che quel giorno Edgard avesse in animo di comprargli ogni cosa gli piacesse.  
  
Stavano chiacchierando, prendendo il ritorno con calma, quando l'aria cominciò a farsi più fredda; il duca spiegò il mantello che teneva arrotolato alla sella e se lo mise sulle spalle: uno sbalzo di temperatura davvero repentino... a quanto pareva l'inverno sarebbe stato precoce, quell'anno.  
"Ewan, non hai con te nulla di pesante?"  
"Ah… no.. ma sto bene così."  
"Non direi, stai tremando."  
A dir la verità poco ci mancava che battesse i denti... si sarebbe volentieri accoccolato vicino a un bel fuoco caldo. Lasciò per un attimo le redini e si strofinò le mani, riscaldandole con il fiato.  
"Si tratta solo di arrivare al castello, mi scalderò lì."  
"E nel frattempo la polmonite la prenderai veramente. Sali sul mio cavallo."  
  
L'invito di Edgard era un ordine, fermo, anche se espresso con tono gentile; il duca fermò la propria cavalcatura e si spostò un po’ indietro. Porse una mano a Ewan per aiutarlo a salire, facendogli prendere posto davanti a lui, e così il ragazzo si ritrovò quasi tra le braccia del suo padrone, che gli avvolse intorno il proprio mantello, ampio abbastanza da coprire tutti e due.  
"Ecco, tieni chiusi i lembi. Non credi sia meglio, così?"  
  
Sotto il manto i loro corpi crearono un guscio di calore tiepido e piacevole, una carezza che gli si insinuò nei muscoli di Ewan, sciogliendogli.  
Sentiva le braccia di Edgard contro di sé, mentre questi teneva le redini, e cedette alla tentazione di lasciarsi andare: si rilassò contro di lui, appoggiandosi al suo petto con un sospiro felice, chiudendo gli occhi. Dopo qualche istante, forse di indecisione, o di stupore, il duca raccolse le briglie in una mano sola, e usò il braccio libero per circondargli la vita, stringendolo a sé.  
[ _Perché non cada_.]  
Si disse, provando a illudersi fosse solo per quello che lo stava abbracciando, e fallendo miseramente.  
  
Con gli occhi chiusi, Ewan cercava di scolpire nella propria memoria la perfezione di quel momento. 

Avrebbe voluto che la strada non finisse mai, che quella meravigliosa giornata durasse in eterno. Tutto era stato un meraviglioso regalo, non solo i vestiti, gli inchiostri. No, anzi: quelli erano secondari. La compagnia di Edgard, la sua premura… quel suo abbraccio: ecco quali erano i doni più preziosi. Era stato timoroso di uscire, pieno di apprensione quando il duca glielo aveva proposto, ma ora era così felice di averlo fatto… 

l calore di Edgard e la tranquillità che da esso traeva, la sua stretta e il muoversi cadenzato del cavallo gli recarono un leggero sopore, un delizioso dormiveglia in cui si sentiva gentilmente cullato e protetto.  
Nella mente gli si sovrapposero immagini e sensazioni, amiche e piacevoli, e sentiva ogni pensiero triste, ogni brutto ricordo dissolversi come nebbia...  
La sera stava scendendo, e socchiudendo gli occhi vide in lontananza il castello; passo dopo passo si stavano avvicinando, e l'incanto si sarebbe spezzato. Forse sarebbe stato opportuno separarsi, prima di fare ingresso entro le mura... forse era bene che Edgard fermasse il cavallo e lo facesse scendere, e che lui tornasse in groppa al proprio, tanto ormai non mancava molto e non si sarebbe infreddolito troppo.

... ecco ciò che la ragione gli diceva, ma stava troppo bene fra quelle braccia, per staccarsene. Voleva continuare a riposare così, beato, ancora per un po’… solo qualche minuto.

  
***  
  
"Ewan... su, svegliati."  
Sussurrò Edgard, scuotendolo leggermente, affascinato dall'espressione sul suo viso; non era sicuro di poterle attribuire un aggettivo adeguato, ma 'angiolesca' era la prima parola che gli veniva alla mente... forse poi non stava nemmeno del tutto dormendo, poiché sulle labbra gli aleggiava un vaghissimo sorriso.  
"Siamo arrivati, apri gli occhi."  
[ _Di certo ormai sono perduto._ ]  
Aggiunse, a mente, accarezzandogli il capo, seppellendo la mano tra i suoi capelli soffici.  
  
Ewan rialzò la testa di scatto, aprendo gli occhi, e si rese conto che ormai si trovavano nella stalla. Sentì una punta di mortificazione per aver così mancato la propria intenzione di poco prima: avrebbero dovuto separarsi, e invece s'era assopito nel tepore di quell'abbraccio.

"Scusatemi... mi sono addormentato!"

"Non c’è nulla di male, dovevi essere stanco."

“Ma...”

… _che può aver pensato, chi ci ha visti?_ Stava per chiedere, ma ricacciò indietro la domanda, non osando nemmeno _proporre_ l'idea che la loro vicinanza si potesse scambiare per qualcosa di sentimentale... di carnale.

_Chi ci ha visti avrà pensato che volevamo stare più caldi, ecco tutto._

Smontarono da cavallo, lasciando i due animali alle cure di uno stalliere e un'idea si affacciò alla mente di Ewan, perseguitandolo fino a quando giunsero in camera e tenendogli a lungo compagnia, quella sera.  
Il perché gli fosse balenato quel pensiero, così, senza alcun motivo, non lo capì mai, nemmeno quando ci ripensò, in futuro.  
Si ricordò che quando Edgard se n'era andato, tempo prima, era stato per conoscere colei che sarebbe potuta diventare sua sposa. Un evento che lo aveva riempito di ansia e di malinconia, ma tutto quanto gli era poi capitato aveva cacciato quella preoccupazione in un angolo del suo cuore, e lì era rimasta, celata ma non dimenticata, e ora che gli sembrava di poter essere di nuovo sereno, l'idea si ripresentava, pungolandolo.  
Edgard non aveva detto nulla, a riguardo... ma se avesse avuto un matrimonio in vista gliene avrebbe parlato di sicuro... vero? O forse non lo aveva fatto solo per evitare turbarlo più di quanto già non fosse. Forse quella giornata passata assieme... passata a viziarlo, era stata il saluto di Edgard, perché se davvero si fosse sposato le cose tra loro sarebbero cambiate inevitabilmente.  
Se avesse preso moglie si sarebbe occupato di lei, e con lei avrebbe diviso la propria camera, la propria vita, i propri sentimenti, per lei sarebbero state le sue attenzioni, e per lui non ci sarebbe più stato spazio.  
Ewan avrebbe continuato a servirlo fedelmente, ma forse si sarebbero allontanati, si sarebbe spezzato un ingranaggio nel loro meccanismo perfetto.  
Di tanto in tanto osservava Edgard, studiando i suoi gesti, come se da essi potesse interpretare una risposta alla sua domanda inespressa, e poi con il cuore stretto tornava ad abbassare gli occhi, non volendo che il duca si accorgesse di essere sotto esame.  
  
***  
  
Era da un po' che il ragazzo fissava la pergamena ancora immacolata di fronte a sé; durante la giornata era stato entusiasta del nuovo materiale, impaziente di cominciare a tracciare qualcosa. Da molto trascurava la sua passione, certo ne aveva avuto terribile motivo, e aveva parlato con ardore di quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto realizzare, delle opere che avrebbe voluto trascrivere e dei colori che aveva intenzione di miscelare, tentando di ottenerli il più vividi possibile. Era stato impaziente di mettersi al lavoro, e ora che si trovava con tutto ciò che gli serviva sotto il naso si era bloccato, meditabondo...  
Tic-tic-tic  
e anche un po' in tensione, a giudicare da come con l'unghia dell'indice continuava a picchiettare e graffiare il legno scuro dello scrittoio.  
Tic-tic-tic  
Non diceva niente, c'era solo quel rumore ripetitivo e cadenzato...  
Tic-tic-tic  
...che avrebbe finito col farlo impazzire.  
"Pensieri, Ewan?"  
  
"Eh? No...no."  
Sì, invece! Da quando erano tornati non riusciva a mandarli via, non riusciva a concentrarsi. Dall’espressione che aveva sul viso, Edgard non doveva credere alla sua risposta, ma non disse nulla e rimase in paziente attesa, osservandolo da sopra le pagine del volume che stava leggendo. Senza dubbio lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che il suo silenzio non sarebbe durato a lungo… e ne ebbe ragione.

"Signore?"  
"Dimmi."  
"Posso farvi una domanda?"  
  
Edgard non rispose ad alta voce, ma sorrise e gli fece un lieve cenno affermativo con la testa. Nonostante tutto l'imbarazzo che stava provando, era troppo tardi per Ewan per tornare indietro.  
"Perdonatemi se sono indiscreto, ma... prima che accadesse... ciò che è successo, quando siete andato via..."  
Esitò e ammutolì, aveva quasi voglia di rimangiarsi le parole, già pentito d'aver parlato: nonostante tutto, forse, avrebbe preferito non sapere nulla fino all'ultimo. Ma ormai Edgard non avrebbe accettato il suo tacere.

"Che cosa vuoi chiedermi?"  
"Voi eravate andato in visita presso gli Ashmore..."  
"Ah, quello... i disperati tentativi di mio padre di trovarmi moglie."  
Usò un tono ironico, credendo di far così sorridere Ewan, e un po' si stupì nel vedere di non esserci riuscito. È   
" È proprio a questo... volevo sapere com'è andata. Se devo... se devo farvi le mie congratulazioni per il vostro futuro matrimonio."  
Concluse, riuscendo a sforzare anche un piccolo sorriso.  
  
Ecco il tarlo! Ecco a cosa stava pensando Ewan... Edgard si era persino scordato di quella faccenda, aveva avuto in mente bel altre cose, molto più importanti.  
Decise di essere sincero... sincero fino in fondo: lo doveva a Ewan, e anche a se stesso.  
  
"Beh, devo ammettere di essere partito seccato per quell'iniziativa, e un po' prevenuto, immaginando di dovermi trovare davanti a chissà quali streghe, , capricciose, scialbe e noiose. Invece sono stato subito smentito nel fare conoscenza di queste sorelle; erano amabili, piene di grazia e intelligenza..."  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì, ne sono rimasto colpito. In età le separano solo un paio d'anni, e conversare con loro si è rivelato molto piacevole. Nel cantare, poi, hanno davvero due voci angeliche. In particolare la maggiore ha in sé qualcosa di speciale... nemmeno io saprei dire cosa; un fascino modesto che incanta le persone, che farebbe sentire a chiunque a proprio agio. Non sono rimasto presso gli Ashmore a sufficienza da dire di averle conosciute a fondo, ma sono sicuro che entrambe saranno un giorno castellane benvolute."  
  
Il sentimento che Ewan provò nel sentire quelle lodi fu molto vicino alla gelosia... gelosia e una morsa allo stomaco, e alla gola, mentre un brivido secco gli scuoteva le spalle.  
Lo aveva chiesto lui, no? Edgard gli aveva risposto in sincerità... non poteva lamentarsi con nessuno se quelle parole lo stavano facendo sentir male... se proclamavano che era vero, che aveva ragione a temere: presto avrebbe perso il suo signore.  
Non voleva darlo a vedere; non voleva fargli capire come si sentiva, almeno non più di quanto non fosse già lampante.  
Edgard aveva detto che si sarebbe sposato solo se avesse amato... e allora c'era ancora una cosa da domandargli.

  
"Dunque siete innamorato?"  
Chiese, fievolmente, sforzandosi di mantenere la voce ferma, ma senza riuscirvi, perché sull'ultima parola gli tremò un po'.  
  
Edgard si sentì intenerito, felice, commosso; tanto da capire che ormai compiere un passo indietro, o soffocare i propri sentimenti, sarebbe stato impossibile.

Era ora di lasciarsi andare, di stringere Ewan in un abbraccio diverso... di illuminare quella parte della propria anima ancora oscura, non del tutto compresa, ma così attraente...  
  
"Sì, Ewan. Molto innamorato."  
  
Ewan chinò la testa e si sentì morire.  
Ecco, la fine. E così, con solo poche, semplici parole era stato decretato il suo destino.  
Quella spina nel petto, che gli faceva così male...  spaventosamente male... chissà quando sarebbe riuscito a toglierla.  
E intanto Edgard continuava a parlare.

Il duca si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui, lentamente.  
"Il mio amore riempie ogni mio pensiero, ogni respiro... il mio amore ha i capelli color del miele, e occhi più azzurri, grandi e belli del cielo. So che qualcuno lo chiamerebbe peccato, ma a me non interessa, perché se un'anima esiste sono anche disposto a dannarmela... e perché è solo sulle sue labbra che io desidero vivere e morire."  
  
Con una mano, teneramente, gli rialzò il viso, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, e gli sorrise, adorando il perdersi nel suo sguardo confuso e stupito. 

"È te che amo, Ewan."

Sussurrò, accarezzandolo e chinandosi a sigillare la propria confessione con un bacio sulle labbra, lieve, lasciando sfumare ogni pensiero, ogni timore, ogni indecisione: voleva solo che Ewan fosse felice, e voleva esserlo anche lui.

Voleva creare la perfezione e regalargliela.  
Aveva sprecato tanto tempo, amandolo senza accorgersene, forse rifiutandosi di essere del tutto onesto con se stesso; aveva causato dolore a Ewan, anche lacrime, lo sapeva e se ne vergognava, ed era venuto il momento di farsi perdonare.  
Rimase con viso vicino al suo, con gli occhi chiusi, contro una guancia che si era fatta bollente come per la febbre, prima di allontanarsi un po' per guardarlo ancora.  
  
Ewan aveva la bocca schiusa in un'esclamazione muta, e gli occhi sbarrati; tremava e non diceva nulla; guardava Edgard e restava immobile, il viso alzato verso di lui e le braccia abbandonate, molli, contro i fianchi, deboli che gli sembrava si fossero sciolte le ossa, e i muscoli fossero paralizzati.  
Il nodo in gola non gli aveva mozzato solo la voce, ma anche il respiro e il groviglio nel suo stomaco pulsava violento come il suo cuore.  
Almeno fosse riuscito a muoversi...  
A dire qualcosa...  
A fare qualcosa... anche svenire, piuttosto che rimanere lì come una statua di sale.  
  
Non era quello che Edgard si aspettava; aveva immaginato diverse reazioni, ma non quello choc, il silenzio.  
Che avesse sbagliato qualcosa?  
Che avesse sbagliato tutto?  
Sì, forse... forse era stato un avventato. Gli posò una mano su una guancia, solo una carezza, e la ritrasse.  
"Scusami, forse ho frainteso i tuoi sentimenti."  
Fece un passo indietro, sperando di non essersi reso ancora più ridicolo di quanto pensasse.  
  
Ewan si scosse; ancora non riusciva in modo del tutto chiaro... era successo così in fretta, contro ogni sua aspettativa, contro ogni speranza, che aveva pensato di esserseli immaginati, quel bacio e quelle parole... dopo tutto aveva così tanto fantasticato e sognato su quello che sembrava essere divenuto realtà.  
Si slanciò in avanti, con tanta veemenza da rovesciare la sedia, un tonfo secco e pesante, e si strinse a Edgard come se tentasse di fondersi con lui.

"Io vi amo... vi amo, vi amo, vi amo - continuava a ripetere, d'un fiato, con il viso nascosto, premuto contro il suo signore, mentre la spina che aveva sentito poco prima si dissolveva - Avrei voluto dirvelo così tante volte, ma non riuscivo a farlo... non potevo, avevo paura, credevo che voi non mi avreste voluto... che vi sareste offeso..."  
"Offendermi, Ewan? Per il tuo amore, il dono più prezioso che esista? È impossibile."  
Edgard gli chiuse la braccia intorno, in una stretta che aveva un sapore diverso da tutte le altre.  
Ecco dove l'aveva portato la scelta fatta otto anni prima, quando aveva preso sotto la propria custodia un bambino un po' gracile, incrociato per caso...  
Se quel giorno non si fosse trovato a passare per la sua stessa strada...  
O se ci fosse passato qualche minuto prima, oppure dopo...  
O se avesse camminato distrattamente, senza accorgersi di lui...  
Forse non si sarebbero mai incontrati, e lui non si sarebbe ritrovato innamorato, a stringere fra le braccia quello stesso bambino, oh, certo, cresciuto... ma che aveva ancora lo stesso sguardo.  
  
Ewan alzò il viso verso di lui, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, cercando la sua bocca, quella bocca che una sola volta aveva osato toccare con la propria, di nascosto, pieno del timore che fosse un bacio d'addio.  
Ora invece tutto era diverso... era l'inizio, il primo passo.  
Sentì le labbra del duca dischiudersi, le proprie fare lo stesso... assaggiarsi a vicenda,  incontrarsi, unirsi, e tutti i suoi sensi erano impazziti, saturi di Edgard. 

Il tatto: il suo calore addosso, sotto le mani il suo corpo e i suoi capelli; il gusto: quello della sua bocca, della sua lingua, e poi il suo profumo vago a riempirgli le narici, il rumore del bacio, leggero mugolare, il separarsi e il riunirsi delle loro bocche... e socchiudere brevemente gli occhi e vederlo; come sincronizzati incrociare gli sguardi, quelle iridi di ambra e di ombra.  
Era una tempesta che gli spazzava l'anima, confondendo i pensieri, spazzando via tutto, lasciando solo il desiderio, che nutrito per tanto tempo in solitudine era diventato tanto grande da minacciare di inghiottirlo, soffocarlo... e ora era proprio Edgard a tirarlo fuori da quel gorgo, a dissetarlo con labbra che migrarono dalla sua bocca, errando sul collo, mentre una mano, alla cieca, scioglieva i lacci della sua blusa per scoprire ancora più carne da poter toccare, baciare, marchiare.  
C'erano troppe emozioni che gli premevano dentro, che volevano uscire dalla sua bocca come sorrisi e singhiozzi, come lacrime cristalline e felici dai suoi occhi. Sussultò, lasciò andare il fiato in un solo respiro lungo e tremante.  
Lo sentì, Edgard, quel fremito, e interruppe la catena di baci per guardarlo in viso, guardare le sue gote ancora asciutte e gli occhi giù umidi; glieli coprì con le mani, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
"Oh, no, non osare metterti a piangere ora!"  
[ _O questa volta piango anche io, e non sarebbe affatto una bella cosa, a vedersi!_ ]  
  
Ewan sorrise di quell'ammonimento, pronunciato con un finto tono severo, intimamente dolce, scherzoso, e annuì, reclamando un'altra volta i baci del suo signore.  
Sentiva la pelle bollente, formicolante sotto i vestiti, le gambe farsi molli, il pavimento sembrava inclinarsi; dovette stringersi più forte, quasi appigliarsi, per non scivolare a terra.  
Fuori ormai era calato il buio, il cielo coperto oscurava la luna e le stelle, parecchi degli abitanti del castello dovevano ormai essere a dormire, ma lui non era più stanco, non aveva sonno: il sangue scorreva troppo veloce, per poter riposare.  
Si impose di tornare saldo sulle gambe, invece di pendere come una specie di ciondolo aggrappato al collo del suo duca... tornare saldo, sì, e muoversi, compiere qualche passo... anche se non capiva se fosse lui a dirigersi all’indietro verso il letto, o se Edgard lo conducesse, o ancora se l'uno portasse l'altro, fino a quando caddero con un soffice tonfo sul materasso.  
  
Edgard gli fissò addosso due occhi incandescenti, le sue mani cercarono quelle di Ewan e vi intrecciò le dita, scese il viso contro il suo collo, baciò la porzione di pelle che l'apertura della camicia lasciava scoperta.  
"Padrone, vi prego..."  
Chiamò l'altro, alzando il viso, stringendo ancor più le dita, sentendosi già ebbro, ma ben lungi dall'essere sazio.  
"Non è più il caso di chiamarmi così."  
...a parole poteva dirlo, ma tale appellativo, anche se abituale, in quella situazione gli diede un fremito che seducente andò ad annidarsi nel basso ventre.  
Che strana sensazione... potente, stordente...  
 _’_ _Vi prego!’_  
Quelle due parole...  
... il corpo di Ewan, sottile, sinuoso, morbido... il petto che si alzava e abbassava in un respiro un po' affannato... non poteva bastare una piccola finestra di pelle, per assaporarlo.  
Gli fece scorrere addosso le mani e scese fin oltre la vita, prendendo i bordi della blusa e sfilandogliela, mentre Ewan alzava la schiena per aiutarlo.  
Perdono... per aver aspettato così tanto prima di aprire gli occhi... _perdono_ , pensò, disegnando sentieri di baci sul suo torace nudo, lasciando morsi gentili, stringendo fra i denti la pelle candida, succhiandola piano, accarezzandola con la lingua.  
[ _Perdono se ti ho fatto aspettare fino ad oggi_ ]  
Il respiro veloce, spezzato di Ewan era l'assoluzione che andava cercando.  
  
Quello non poteva bastare... non a lungo, non quando le emozioni e i sensi avevano preso il sopravvento su tutto il resto, e i movimenti dei loro corpi, il toccarsi e cercarsi si era trasformato in affanno.  
Le mani di Ewan si muovevano goffe, tentando di sfilargli la camicia, e lui velocemente si liberò dell'indumento venuto a noia, godendosi poi con un profondo sospiro il loro tocco che gli correva sui muscoli, sui fianchi e la schiena, caldo e leggero.  
Il toccarsi delle pelli nude, petto contro petto, causò un'altra esplosione di sensazioni, di desideri... desideri che si toccavano e sfregavano, tesi sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Ewan singhiozzò un respiro tra le labbra schiuse, arrossate, che Edgard tornò a coprire, a reclamare con più veemenza in un bacio frenetico, febbrile; Ewan gli affondò le mani tra i capelli, stringendo le dita tra le ciocche corvine, strusciando una gamba contro tra le sue, lentamente, con più lascivia di quanto potesse pensare.  
Il duca terminò il bacio a malincuore e lo fissò negli occhi, turchini, fiduciosi, limpidi e allo stesso tempo offuscati da un velo di piacere; i loro desideri si completavano, combaciavano, l'uno complementare all'altro.  
"Ancora."  
Disse solo Ewan, muovendosi all'indietro, sugli avambracci, fino a raggiungere i cuscini a capo del letto, abbandonandosi fra essi, mollemente, tendendo le braccia verso il suo amore finalmente conquistato.  
  
Edgard gli passò una mano sul viso, scendendo piano lungo la guancia, il collo, e il petto, proseguendo ancora sul ventre, fino a posarsi, con una stretta appena accennata, sulla sporgenza che gonfiava i pantaloni del ragazzo. Ewan sussultò, lo sguardo incapace di slegarsi dal suo padrone; si portò una mano al petto, e accarezzandosi sentì i propri capezzoli diventati sporgenti e induriti, sensibili al punto che toccarli gli fece quasi male.  
Vi esitò qualche istante, e poi scese ancora, fino a raggiungere la mano di Edgard e a coprirla con la propria.  
Era una risposta, il consenso, l'invito a continuare, e il duca non indugiò oltre, slacciando e sfilando l'indumento.  
  
***

Nudo, candido, delicato, abbandonato con languore, come poteva apparire al medesimo tempo tanto innocente e tanto sensuale?  
Il viso acceso e il leggero tremare, denti piccoli che mordicchiavano labbra umide,  il membro eretto tra  ciuffi biondi, era l'incarnazione dell'amore e dell'eros.  
Edgard terminò di spogliarsi a sua volta, e rimasto nudo tornò da Ewan, scorrendo le mani sulle sue gambe, sistemandosi sopra di lui in modo che potesse sentire il suo peso, ma senza esserne schiacciato.  
Si mosse prima lentamente, sperimentando la sensazione del contatto totale tra i loro corpi, pelle contro pelle... sentì la propria voce, come se provenisse da lontano, lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito, sospirato insieme al nome del suo _tarrishagh._  
  
***

Quasi una danza, quella dei loro corpi incollati, mentre si strusciavano l'uno contro l'inguine dell'altro, regalandosi e prendendosi un piacere che diventava sempre più urgente, smanioso, fino a quando quella carezza vicendevole, provocatoria non bastò più.  
Ewan si spinse più forte contro Edgard, ma il suo padrone smise di muoversi e si sollevò un po', spostandosi un po’ indietro e restando a guardarlo; il ragazzo tentò di sollevarsi, per riguadagnare il contatto perduto, ma il duca gli posò una mano sul petto, imponendogli di restare giù.

  
"Padrone, perché-- _Ahh_!"

  
Il resto della domanda si perse quando la mano di Edgard scese, chiudendosi sul suo membro, restando lì immobile per un attimo prima di cominciare un movimento ritmato, carezzandogli, tormentandogli, la punta umida con il pollice.  
Ewan chiuse gli occhi e gettò la testa all'indietro, mostrando la gola bianca e tenera, dentro alla quale stava soffocando gemiti a cui si vergognava di dare voce.  
  
"No, Ewan... voglio che mi guardi."

La voce di Edgard era rauca, velata: non l'aveva mai sentita così. Gli obbedì, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui, fissandolo negli occhi, e poi su quella mano che si muoveva facendolo impazzire, e poi ancora sul viso del suo padrone, incapace di sostenere le due immagini per più di qualche secondo, come il sole che non si può guardare troppo a lungo senza venirne accecati.  
Il bizzarro imbarazzo che provava stava svanendo: non era più strano che un altro, per la prima volta, gli stesse facendo qualcosa che fino ad allora si era fatto soltanto da sé, e pieno di sensi di colpa.  
Era invece bellissimo... e ancor di più, perché a farlo godere era la stessa persona a cui aveva sempre pensato quando era solo. Il piacere che stava provando non era vuoto, né amaro, né triste... se gli avesse fatto venire le lacrime agli occhi sarebbe stato solo di gioia, e non di tristezza o vergogna.  
Afferrò la mano libera che Edgard gli porgeva, stringendola mentre vacillava sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, la sua presa diveniva sempre più convulsa e serrata via via che sentiva di avvicinarsi al limite... e quando lo raggiunse ne venne colto di sorpresa, perché fu più potente di ogni altro; ci fu un momento abbagliante che lo stordì, un'esplosione interiore che gli frantumò il respiro e gli portò via la voce.  
La tensione gli svanì di colpo dal ventre, abbandonò il suo corpo e si ritrovò mollemente e deliziosamente incapace di muoversi, a placare il proprio respiro affannato, guardando Edgard che con il suo sperma si disegnava una croce sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.  
Il duca si distese accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, baciandolo con dolcezza su una tempia, ripetendogli, sussurrate nell'orecchio, le parole che da quel momento in poi gli avrebbe detto ogni giorno, in ogni lingua che gli fosse venuta in mente.  
"Moo graugh hoo. Ego philo su. Te carum habeo "  
  
Ewan non riusciva a smettere di sorridere; si accoccolò contro il suo padrone, intrecciando le gambe con le sue. Spingendosi contro Edgard, Ewan toccò con una coscia la sua erezione, ancora piena e tesa, causandogli un brivido che lo irrigidì.  
Si rese conto che solo lui era stato appagato; Edgard si era fermato, sembrava aver intenzione di far finire tutto lì... ma così l'unione sarebbe stata incompleta, la perfezione si sarebbe guastata.

"Signore, non possiamo smettere ora!"  
"Il mio nome è Edgard, Ewan."  
"Lo so."  
"Allora chiamami così, d’ora in poi."  
Lui annuì, facendogli scorrere una mano sul torace, toccando il proprio seme che si stava seccando, e scendendo poco a poco.  
"... noi... non possiamo smettere ora... Edgard."  
Ma il duca gli bloccò la mano prima che terminasse la sua corsa.  
"Per me va bene così."  
"No! Non ci credo!... a me così non va bene, non basta - arrossì e baciò il suo padrone su una spalla - non può bastare a nessuno dei due."  
"Io... io non posso."

Disse Edgard, mettendosi a sedere.  
Lo desiderava, lo voleva alla follia... affondare nel corpo delicato di Ewan, ubriacarsi del suo calore, lasciarsi andare e perdere felicemente il controllo, mormorando quel dolce nome come una litania, ma…  
  
"Perché?"  
Gli chiese il suo giovane amore, abbracciandolo da dietro e poggiandogli il viso sulla schiena.  
"Ewan, per favore, non chiedermi-"  
"Visto che mi riguarda dovete dirmelo... e dovete essere sincero. Io con voi lo sarò sempre, lo prometto."  
  
Restò i silenzio, attendendo una risposta, accarezzando con il proprio respiro la pelle del suo padrone.  
Del suo amante.  
Lo sentì sospirare, e poi il duca soddisfece la sua curiosità.  
"E' perché... perché dopo quello che ti ha fatto mio fratello, io... desiderarti in quel modo mi sembra... ingiusto. Mi sembra di essere tale e quale a lui. Di mancarti di rispetto nella stessa maniera. Capisci?"  
  
Ewan sentì qualcosa chiudergli la gola, pizzicargli gli occhi. Deglutì e sperò che la voce non gli tremasse.  
"Capisco che allora vostro fratello ha avuto ragione nel dire che non mi avreste più voluto..."  
Strinse le labbra tra i denti senza terminare la frase.  
"No! No, cosa dici!"  
Edgard si voltò subito verso di lui, la voce venata di panico, mentre mentalmente si insultava come non aveva mai fatto prima. Lo prese per le spalle e lo costrinse a guardarlo in viso.  
"Io ho paura di farti male, di comportarmi come lui, di somigliare a lui! Ma ti voglio, non puoi immaginare quanto! Devi credermi, è la verità."  
Ewan sorrise, e con le dita sfiorò le labbra di Edgard, schiudendole.  
"Vi credo. E vi ho già detto che non somigliate per niente a Thomas. Non gli somiglierete mai. Non dovete paragonare ciò che mi ha fatto lui con il vostro desiderio, perché in Thomas c’era solo odio, mentre noi ci amiamo... ed è proprio per questo che io non ho paura. Cioè, in verità ne ho, è vero, ma è un timore dolce, e il mio desiderio è più grande… e la mia fiducia lo ancora di più. So di potermi abbandonare a voi, che non mi fareste mai del male... per favore..."  
Si sporse per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
"Per favore..."  
Scese sul collo, dove sentì una vena palpitare sotto le proprie labbra;  
"Per favore..."  
Disse di nuovo.  
Scese sul petto, incontrando il proprio sapore sulla pelle di Edgard.  
"Per favore..."  
Ripeté ancora.  
Andò giù, con le mani sui suoi fianchi, fino a trovarsi davanti la sua erezione, la prova che le parole dette prima erano state sincere. Lo baciò anche lì, coprendolo poi con tutta la propria bocca, accarezzandolo con la propria lingua, sentendo l'eccitazione nascere di nuovo anche dentro se stesso.  
  
Edgard gli prese la testa, scostandolo da sé, tirandolo verso la propria bocca per baciarlo selvaggiamente.  
Pazzo, se avesse continuato lo avrebbe fatto svuotare nel giro di pochi secondi, e lui non voleva che andasse così, avrebbe rovinato qualcosa di prezioso... doveva calmarsi, controllarsi, perché poi tutto fosse perfetto.  
"Va bene."  
Ansimò, con il viso e gli occhi accesi, lisciandogli all'indietro i capelli sudati. Gli poggiò il viso nell'incavo della spalla, facendogli scivolare la braccia attorno alla vita.  
"Fammi solo restare così per un po'... solo qualche minuto..."  
"Sì."  
Rispose Ewan, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo in un modo che era tenero e malizioso assieme. Aveva vinto.  
  
Edgard cercò di tenere sotto controllo il desiderio. Respirare con calma... pensare ad altro... rilassarsi, contare i battiti del proprio cuore.  
Aprì gli occhi, gli accarezzò la testa, seguì con le dita la sua colonna vertebrale...  
...tutto perfetto...  
Sciolse l'abbraccio e si diresse verso il bordo del letto.  
"Aspetta un momento."  
Disse, scendendo.  
  
Ewan lo guardò dirigersi verso la nicchia nella parete e cercare qualcosa; intanto sentiva il proprio cuore a mille e capì di avere anche lui bisogno di calmarsi. Guardò la coperta sotto di sé, ormai stropicciata, e si mise a piegarla ordinatamente verso i piedi del letto, sia per tenersi occupato, sia perché così avrebbero potuto coprirsi con più comodo, dopo.  
Quando Edgard tornò da lui, portava con sé un'ampolla che riconobbe: era quella che aveva dato loro Adelius, quella di olio di calendula.  
Il duca sedette appoggiandosi alla spalliera del letto, lasciando a Ewan spazio per sedersi tra le sue gambe.  
"Vieni qui, appoggia la schiena al mio petto."  
  
Lui obbedì, accomodandosi come gli era stato detto, e sentì l'erezione dell'altro premergli contro.  
"Farò piano… ma se ti faccio male dimmelo subito."  
Edgard gli fece sollevare il bacino, e si versò una generosa dose di unguento sulle dita della destra, infilandole poi tra i suoi glutei, cercando la sua piccola apertura.  
Introdusse prima il medio, fermandosi per qualche secondo dopo aver messo dentro la punta, e poi penetrò del tutto, massaggiando lentamente; Ewan sospirò e alzò un braccio, portandoglielo dietro la nuca e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Aggiunse l'indice, scivolando dentro con relativa facilità, flettendo e divaricando le dita per ammorbidire, abituare i muscoli; Ewan gemette e si tese, ma la sua mano continuava a carezzarlo, e aprì la bocca cercando la sua, che gli concesse immediatamente.  
Fu in mezzo al bacio che provò a introdurre un terzo dito, ma al solo provare della punta lo sentì fremere, e non poteva ingannarsi, seppe che quella volta gli aveva fatto male; fece per ritrarsi, ma fu Ewan a spingersi contro di lui, terminando la penetrazione con un sommesso lamento ed una lacrima che sfuggiva alle palpebre serrate.  
Edgard si allarmò, deciso a smettere, ma Ewan gli tenne la mano dov'era usando la propria e aprì gli occhi lucidi.  
"...va tutto bene... continuate."  
"Ma stai piangendo."  
"Piango per la troppa emozione, perché sono felice. Prima mi avete detto di non farlo, ma ora concedetemelo."  
Spiegò sorridendo.  
  
Fece come Ewan gli aveva chiesto: continuò a massaggiarlo, divaricando un po' alla volta le dita, allentando la stretta dell'anello di muscoli; man mano vedeva l'espressione sul viso del ragazzo rilassarsi, lo sentiva strofinarsi contro di lui, accompagnandolo nei movimenti.  
Arrivati a quel punto nessuno dei due poteva più aspettare oltre: Edgard ritrasse le dita e si spostò, facendolo adagiare sui cuscini; prese di nuovo la boccetta della calendula e la porse a Ewan.  
"Vuoi farlo tu?"  
Gli chiese.  
  
Ewan rispose di sì, sentendosi ebbro, quasi incapace di riconoscersi in quella creatura che aveva perso la propria timidezza. Edgard si mise tra le sue gambe aperte e gli versò nel palmo un po' d'olio; il lieve profumo dell'unguento gli arrivò alle narici, in un modo tale che Ewan seppe con certezza che per il resto della vita avrebbe associato quella fragranza al sesso: allungò la mano verso il membro di Edgard e lo accarezzò, lo strinse, frizionandolo con un movimento lento, fluido.  
"Basta così."  
Disse Edgard, fermandolo; la mano di Ewan scivolò via obbediente, andando a poggiarsi sul petto che gli si alzava e abbassava in respiri veloci.  
Il duca gli alzò il bacino, separò le natiche appoggiandosi alla sua apertura, premendo, usando tutta la delicatezza possibile.  
Lo sentì cedere poco a poco, mentre scivolava lentamente dentro. I muscoli si schiudevano, accogliendolo, e poi tornavano a chiudersi, stretti, bollenti, intorno di lui. Ewan si teneva alle sue spalle, teso, respirava forte; forse sentiva un po' male, ma non molto, a giudicare dal modo in cui continuava a tirarlo a sé. Entrò completamente e rimase immobile, a riempirgli il viso di baci, fino a quando non vide il ragazzo sotto di lui rilassarsi un po', dando segno di essersi abituato all'intrusione; allora ricominciò a muoversi, tirandosi indietro e affondando di nuovo. Il piacere lo travolse e lo trascinò via come la risacca, stordendolo per un momento; Ewan, aggrappato a lui, gli stava incontrollatamente piantando le unghie nella schiena. Ripeté il movimento, ancora e ancora, e sentì di stare perdendo la padronanza di sé. Cercò di controllarsi, di muoversi lentamente, perché voleva che tutto durasse il più a lungo possibile; era difficile negare, placare, quello che i suoi sensi sconvolti reclamavano.  
"Sei davvero mio, ora... mio in ogni senso... nel senso più importante."  
Guardava il viso di Ewan, rosso e trasfigurato dal piacere, lo sentiva muoversi e spingersi verso di lui in sincrono con i suoi movimenti, singhiozzando, gemendo, chiamandolo per nome, non più padrone, né signore.   
"...n-non ti fermare! Baciami, per favore!... Edgard! Quanto... quanto ho desiderato tutto questo!"  
  
Edgard si chinò sulla sua bocca, riempiendola di un bacio che aveva lo stesso ritmo dei loro corpi uniti, mentre Ewan gli stringeva la testa fra le mani.  
Il suo affondare e ritrarsi si fece più vigoroso, più veloce; mancava poco, ormai, lo sentivano tutti e due: Edgard nel corpo teso di Ewan… Ewan nel contrarsi di Edgard dentro di lui.  
L'idea di stare per venire entrambi, regalandosi un reciproco piacere che erano stati sul punto di negarsi, diede loro la spinta decisiva verso l'orgasmo: Ewan soffocò un grido, emettendo  però un verso strano, sensuale, dal fondo della gola e si inarcò violentemente, spargendo sperma sul ventre di Edgard e poi ricadendo languido tra le coltri...  
E Edgard, un paio di secondi dopo sprofondò la volta decisiva, liberandosi in lui con un respiro rumoroso, ansimante. Rimase immobile per un po', bevendosi il viso meravigliosamente sconvolto del suo innamorato, scostandogli i capelli e riempiendolo di piccoli baci lievi, e poi uscì, ancora semirigido, sdraiandosi di nuovo vicino a lui.  
Per qualche minuto nessuno dei due parlò, mentre placavano il respiro. Il sudore si stava asciugando sui loro corpi accaldati, facendoli rabbrividire; Edgard prese la coperta e coprì entrambi, attirando a sé Ewan, che docile si annidò fra le sue braccia. Capelli biondi e capelli neri si mescolarono sul cuscino.  
Il sonno si stava impadronendo di loro e opporre resistenza sarebbe stato inutile... e poi perché mai avrebbero dovuto? Era bello addormentarsi assieme dopo aver fatto l'amore, nella penombra tremula del camino.  
"Buonanotte, aingeal."  
"Buonanotte, mio sig... amore."  
Augurò Ewan, insinuando una mano in quella di Edgard.  
  
******  
  
Al suo addormentarsi nella vita passata coincise il risveglio nel presente.  
Matthias tornò padrone di sé e sbatté gli occhi qualche volta per schiarirsi la vista; non riusciva a impedirsi di sorridere, commosso, euforico... finalmente!  
Finalmente lo aveva ricordato! Finalmente Edgard e Ewan erano riusciti a essere felici dimenticando dubbi, paure e ombre. Si sentiva felice come gli fosse appena accaduto, e in un certo senso si poteva dire che era proprio così.

Si alzò in piedi appoggiandosi al lavandino e diede un'occhiata all'orologio: sembrava essere passato solo un quarto d'ora, non era ancora la mezza.  
Basta con quella stupida festa: sarebbe tornato subito a casa, avrebbe strappato il libro di mano a Keith se lo avesse visto a leggere, lo avrebbe buttato giù dal letto se lo avesse trovato a dormire... o meglio, no, lo avrebbe _tenuto a letto_ ma lo avrebbe svegliato in maniera molto particolare senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Sì, era proprio quello che ci voleva: celebrare l’evento con una sua rievocazione.

 Poi lo sguardo gli cadde verso il basso.

"Oh, merda!"

Esclamò, vedendo la macchia sui pantaloni, all'altezza dell'inguine... e poi messi puliti proprio quella sera! Cercò di coprire il segno inequivocabile con la felpa, che era abbastanza lunga, ma con scarsi risultati.

Uscì in fretta, tirando fuori di tasca le chiavi della macchina e salutando Andrew ormai mezzo addormentato sul divano, che gli rispose con una specie di grugnito.  
  
***  
  
"Keith, sono arrivato!!!"

Esclamò spalancando la porta di casa e svegliando il gatto, che sobbalzò sul suo cuscino guardandosi intorno allarmato.  
Buio e silenzio... doveva essere già andato a dormire. Beh, allora poteva mettere in atto il suo piano!  
Corse nella loro camera e accese la luce, pronto a buttarsi sul suo ignaro ragazzo.  
E gelò lì dov'era.  
Il letto era vuoto e intatto.  
Era uscito, dunque? E a piedi, tra l'altro, visto che la macchina l'aveva prestata a lui.  
Era l'una di notte passata da un po’, non era tardissimo. Magari era solo andato a farsi un giro perché si annoiava, però non poté fare a meno di sentirsi deluso dal non averlo trovato in casa: aveva una gran voglia di raccontargli tutto, di fare l'amore subito, a lungo e rumorosamente... accantonare il progetto fino al suo ritorno sembrava insopportabile.  
Si spogliò e fece una doccia veloce, infilandosi poi nel letto, deciso ad aspettarlo; ma Morfeo lo vinse, e dopo mezz'ora crollò addormentato, un sonno pesante e denso che durò qualche ora.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò a fissare una radiosveglia che indicava le cinque del mattino, e ad avere accanto un posto ancora vuoto. Ora era preoccupato, e molto.  
Poteva essergli successo qualcosa. Non era ancora tornato, non aveva telefonato, e non era da lui fare tardi senza avvisare...sentì il cuore accelerare e le mani farsi sudate; stava per accendere l'abat-jour, voleva provare a chiamarlo sul cellulare, cercarlo, per essere sicuro che stesse bene. Un attimo prima che allungasse un braccio fuori dal plaid sentì rumoreggiare con la serratura di casa; decise di restare immobile ad aspettare, e qualche minuto dopo la porta della camera si aprì; Keith, scalzo e già spogliato, entrò, facendosi luce con la fiammella di un accendino.  
Senza sapere perché Matthias chiuse gli occhi, come se stesse dormendo, e tese l'orecchio per captare i suoi movimenti.  
  
Raggiunse la propria parte del letto e vi si infilò, girandosi un paio di volte alla ricerca della posizione giusta. Sospirò, e in quel sospiro Matt percepì infinita stanchezza, e poi rimase rimanendo nel buio per qualche minuto. A Matthias sembrò di sentirgli mormorare qualcosa, ma non riuscì a distinguere bene.  
Stava per rivolgergli la parola quando  Keith si sporse dal suo lato: lo circondò con un braccio e nel buio gli baciò un angolo della bocca. Rimase immobile, stretto a lui, mentre il respiro gli si faceva regolare, addormentandosi.  
Matthias si voltò su un fianco, verso di lui, alzando nel buio una mano per accarezzarlo alla cieca; non era il momento di chiedersi dove fosse andato, che avesse fatto; voleva dormire fino a tardi stringendosi a lui, e di tutto il resto avrebbero parlato il giorno dopo.  
Di dove era stato Keith.  
Di ciò che aveva ricordato lui... di quello era davvero impaziente.

[ _Sono sicuro che ne sarai felice._ ]

Pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
______________________


	15. Chapter 15

**In Un Paese d’Estate**

Capitolo 15  
  
___________________

L'acqua della doccia scendeva gelida, tanto da mozzargli il fiato; estingueva dalla sua mente ciò che rimaneva del sonno, assottigliava la nebbia e lo costringeva a svegliarsi del tutto.

Strapparsi alle coperte era stata un'esperienza devastante: il corpo sembrava far fatica a muoversi, rispondeva con pesante lentezza ai suoi ordini, come se stesse camminando immerso in una melma densa e appiccicosa.  
Proprio vero che il sonno della ragione genera mostri... citazione fatta a sproposito, d'accordo, ma ironicamente poteva anche starci bene.  
Cazzo, come poteva sentirsi un tale straccio? Eppure non aveva bevuto, non più di quanto fosse abituato a fare, solo un paio di whisky... no, anzi, era bourbon, si corresse; robaccia americana, non c'era da aspettarsi altro che starne male, in fondo.  
E in quel momento se ne stava semplicemente così, con gli occhi chiusi, immobile sotto l'acqua che gli scivolava addosso e gli inzuppava i capelli.  
Dormire poco, pazienza...  
Dormire poco e male era una gran seccatura.  
Dormire poco, male e svegliarsi già con il mal di testa gli faceva desiderare di trovarsi sotto due metri di terra.  
Keith ruotò il miscelatore, rendendo per alcuni istanti il getto bollente, e in breve tempo una nube di vapore riempì la cabina mentre la sua pelle iniziava, per reazione, a pizzicare.  
Di nuovo fredda  
E ancora bollente.  
E fredda un'altra volta.  
Avvolgersi infine in un grande e soffice asciugamano profumato fu quasi una consolazione.  
  
Se fosse rimasto a casa, la sera prima, invece di vagabondare intere ore per la città, probabilmente si sarebbe risparmiato l'emicrania; sarebbe forse bastato andare a dormire, o almeno riposare: chiudere gli occhi, ignorare tutto. Ma non ci era riuscito, non quella volta, mentre le parole stampate sul libro somigliavano solo a nere file di formiche, prive di senso, e le pareti si chiudevano attorno a lui, soffocandolo, e il tempo passava greve. Provava così tanta pesantezza, e affanno... alzarsi e percorrere l'appartamento, avanti e indietro, perché le gambe ferme non volevano stare, e poi accendere lo stereo e riempire il vuoto di musica, solo per riportare il silenzio dopo appena un minuto, accorgendosi che i suoni lo urtavano tanto quanto la loro mancanza. Non poteva continuare a stare al chiuso, o avrebbe urlato, e cambiatosi in fretta d'abito aveva preso la porta, pochi soldi nel portafoglio e le mani affondate in tasca.  
Aveva camminato veloce, a testa china, con i capelli che frapponevano un difensivo sipario tra il suo viso e gli sguardi di chi gli passava accanto; non aveva imposto una direzione ai proprio passi, aveva lasciato che fossero loro a portarlo. Era entrato in un locale, uno di quelli dove gli alcolici vengono serviti anche dopo la mezzanotte, e si era seduto da solo, ordinando da bere, e poi di nuovo fuori, e la notte cominciava a essere troppo fredda per il suo soprabito di pelle, ma lui aveva continuato a vagabondare, con le spalle irrigidite, senza rendersi conto delle ore che si susseguivano e di quanto si stesse facendo tardi... almeno fino a quando, già giunto sotto casa, non aveva dato uno sguardo casuale all'orologio.  
Appena aperta la porta si era accorto che Matthias era già rincasato, e per qualche secondo, disorientato, era rimasto a guardare il suo giubbotto appeso in entrata; era convinto che quasi di sicuro sarebbe rimasto a dormire con il suo gruppo di amici, o almeno così gli aveva detto.  
Si domandò a che ora fosse tornato, e che avesse pensato non trovandolo... e anche a che spiegazione avrebbe dovuto dargli il giorno successivo.  
Era entrato nella camera in silenzio, cauto, sentendosi spregevole come un ladro, infilandosi nel letto e stringendosi al suo compagno; era certo che, se lui fosse stato in casa, non si sarebbe sentito così male, così solo...  
Perché solo, in certi momenti, continuava a sentirsi, disperatamente e inevitabilmente.  
E poi, così stanco e fuori fase da faticare persino ad addormentarsi, e passare quel che restava della notte, o meglio, delle prime ore del mattino, in un confuso dormiveglia.  
Unico lato positivo di tutta la faccenda: era domenica, e avrebbe avuto tutta la giornata per rimettersi in sesto; qualche aspirina e del caffè forte lo avrebbero riconciliato con il mondo dei vivi... nel resto della giornata era il più inglese dei bevitori di tè, ma al mattino per mettersi in moto aveva un assoluto bisogno di massicce dosi di caffeina.  
Quel giorno per niente al mondo avrebbe messo un piede fuori di casa, si promise vestendosi: un largo maglione a V, leggero e morbido, celeste, e pantaloni comodi, appena un tocco di colonia, irrinunciabile e sacrosanto.  
[ _Sarà mica vero che sono vanitoso?_ ]  
Si domandò, specchiandosi un'ultima volta.  
... Beh, forse un pochino sì, ma non c'era niente di male, giusto?  
  
***

Arrivato in salotto, si fermò a osservare Matthias seduto sul divano, tutto preso da un film in televisione, così carino, con i boccoli in disordine e addosso la stessa tuta grigio melange che gli aveva prestato lui il giorno in cui si erano incontrati, le mani nascoste dalle maniche troppo lunghe.

L'indumento era ormai entrato a pieno titolo nel guardaroba di Matt, anche se non lo indossava mai fuori di casa: gli dava l'aria di un ragazzino che avesse frugato nell'armadio del fratello maggiore.  
Era così assorto che giungere silenziosamente a lui sarebbe stato fin troppo facile; piano piano, con passi lenti, fin dietro lo schienale... si fermò per un attimo, chinandosi un po' in avanti... ancora solo un secondo e... gli calò di colpo le mani sulle spalle.

"Buongiorno!"

Lo salutò, mentre Matt sobbalzava, con un mezzo strillo; poi si voltò verso di lui, con una mano sul petto.

"Sei tu!"  
"E chi speravi che fosse?"

Chiese Keith sorridendo, appoggiandosi con le braccia allo schienale.  
"Fossi stato malato di cuore ci sarei rimasto secco, sai?"  
Lo guardò con rimprovero, voltandosi del tutto e sistemandosi in ginocchio  
"Però non lo sei, giusto?"  
"Se lo fai un'altra volta, probabilmente lo divento."

Stava per replicare ma non poté farlo, perché Matthias gli aveva circondato il collo con le braccia e lo stava baciando, trascinandolo giù, verso di sé, e costringendolo a scavalcare lo schienale. Beh, quello era senz'altro meglio di un intero tubetto di aspirine; lo stringeva, e il bacio era un vero assalto, la bocca di Matt si muoveva golosa sulla sua, avventurando la lingua in profondità, e intanto lo aveva spinto giù, finendo con lo sdraiarsi sopra di lui, senza mai lasciarlo andare... fa fatica Keith liberò una gamba, che gli era rimasta piegata in una posizione a dir poco scomoda, e la lasciò ricadere pigramente dal divano. Un attimo dopo il suo audace angioletto aveva lasciato le sue labbra, ed era occupato a infilarsi sotto la sua maglia; non solo le mani: ci stava intrufolando dentro con tutta la testa, seminando baci e piccoli, delicati morsi mentre risaliva verso di lui.  
Lui gli accarezzò il capo attraverso la stoffa, chiamandolo per nome con voce colma di affetto e divertimento, e anche _talpa_ , vista quella buffa maniera di andare fino a lui.  
A Ewan piaceva fare l'amore di mattina, appena svegli, con il corpo ancora molle di sonno e le lenzuola piene del loro calore... e anche Matthias, in altre occasioni, aveva dimostrato di apprezzare molto la cosa; ciò che stava facendo in quel momento però era leggermente diverso, un po' più... aggressivo, ma comunque apprezzatissimo.  
Infine, con un po' di fatica, il ragazzo riuscì a sbucare con la testa dalla sua scollatura, ridente, tutto rosso e spettinato più che mai, e lo baciò un'altra volta, ma con più calma; un bacio interminabile e lento, mentre la mani sul petto continuavano la loro carezza.  
  
"Buongiorno anche a te!"  
Gli disse infine Matt, ricordandosi di non avere ancora ricambiato il saluto mattutino.  
"Spero di essere l'unico a cui lo auguri così."  
"Sapessi ieri che buonanotte ti sei perso!"  
  
L'espressione di Matthias era raggiante, carica delle memorie riaffiorate, di una felicità che gli traboccava dal profondo del cuore; ogni ricordo che gli si presentava lo faceva sentire ancora più legato a Keith, ma quell'ultimo in particolare lo aveva completamente rapito.  
E come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?  
Udiva ancora le parole di Edgard, il crepitio del fuoco... sentiva le sue carezze, e il profumo lieve dell'olio di calendula. Riassaporava il gusto di quel primo bacio che sapeva di vino e cannella...  
la gentilezza, le paure dissipate, il cuore più leggero, la passione, i sorrisi, le lacrime, la speranza...  
Si domandava come avrebbe reagito Keith quando gli avrebbe raccontato tutto, ciò che avrebbe detto e fatto... beh, sul fare lui aveva una mezza idea da proporre: gli sarebbe piaciuto ripetere tutto ciò che era successo quella lontana notte medioevale, parola per parola, gesto per gesto.  
Una specie di gioco... il gioco più bello e sensuale del mondo.  
Il suo compagno lo scrutava con un mezzo sorriso perplesso e lo sguardo interrogativo, intuendo che nell'entusiasmo di Matt c'era un che di diverso dal solito, senza però riuscire a indovinare cosa; ma non importava, a lui bastava che fosse felice, qualunque fosse il motivo.

"Se adeguata alla dimostrazione di poco fa, senza dubbio una buonanotte che mi avrebbe fatto dormire poco."  
"Perspicace! - gli morsicò dolcemente il mento - Se tu fossi stato in casa, però, l'avresti sperimentata in prima persona."  
"Uhhm... non è che mi hai ammaccato la macchina e stai cercando di ammansirmi?"  
Altro morsetto, ma meno gentile; così quella mattina Keith era di umore _mordace_ , a quanto pareva.  
"Io guido benissimo!"  
Protestò, e si accorse di aver lasciato il segno dei denti; per farsi perdonare fece saettare la punta della lingua su quell'impronta.  
"E la festa com'era, Matt?"  
"Noiosa, tanto che poco dopo l'una ero già a casa. Avrei voluto aspettarti sveglio, sai, per darti un benvenuto come si deve... e invece mi sono addormentato nel giro di poco. Ma tu dove sei stato, Keith? Credevo di trovarti."  
[ _E perché hai fatto così tardi?_ ] 

Quell'altra domanda non la pronunciò, forse per non apparire invadente.

Immaginava che Matthias gli avrebbe chiesto che fine avesse fatto la sera precedente, e saperlo sarebbe anche stato suo diritto. Però... però aveva un'aria così gioiosa che non voleva rovinarla assillandolo con un malessere interiore che riguardava solo se stesso.

[ _Mi sentivo di merda e ho vagato per ore da solo e senza meta come uno squallido fallito; ho bevuto in un locale di second'ordine e poi, in giro per Soho, sono stato avvicinato solo da puttane e spacciatori... tanto per dire in che sublime stato di grazia mi trovassi._ ]  
Perché farlo preoccupare per qualcosa che ormai era passato?  
"Sono stato al cinema, poi ho passato un'oretta al Marquee ad ascoltare un po' di musica... ma quel posto non è davvero più degno del nome che porta. Nemmeno io ho fatto molto tardi, probabilmente dormivi da poco quando sono tornato."  
  
Era una bugia.  
Matthias non riusciva a crederci... che motivo poteva avere Keith per mentire, per di più su una cosa trascurabile come l'ora a cui era rincasato?  
… a meno che non avesse qualcosa da nascondergli...  
… qualcosa che non voleva lui sapesse.  
"È un sacco di tempo che non vado al Marquee, che gruppo suonava?"  
Fece la domanda cercando di apparire tranquillo, spontaneo; quella che gli stava dando era l'occasione di ritrattare e dirgli la verità.  
Ma Keith si strinse nelle spalle, scrollando appena la testa.  
"Ah, non ricordo il nome; non era un granché... o per lo meno non era il mio genere."  
  
Se non avesse saputo per certo che stava fingendo ci sarebbe cascato; mentire fissando l'interlocutore negli occhi, parlando con voce così franca, non era cosa di cui tutti fossero capaci.  
E se lo avesse fatto già prima? Se quella fosse stata solo una bugia tra altre, l'unica di cui lui si fosse, per puro caso, accorto?  
Come fosse stato lui il bugiardo, Matthias non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo e voltò il viso, verso il televisore.  
Non provava più il desiderio di svelargli l'ultimo tassello che si era unito al puzzle incompleto dei suoi ricordi; era come se, trovandosi al largo cullato da onde gentili, improvvisamente un violento cavallone lo avesse sbattuto a riva, senza fiato e dolorante, e al posto del sale sentisse il gusto acre e sconosciuto del tradimento e della delusione, peggiore di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare.  
Eppure glielo aveva detto, il giorno stesso in cui si erano dichiarati l'uno all'altro:

_Posso accettare qualunque cosa… qualunque cosa se sei sincero_

Sincero...  
Lo amava così tanto, lo avrebbe amato in ogni caso, ma voleva vedere fin dove si sarebbe spinto Keith: fino a che punto avrebbe persistito nella finta... o quando avrebbe deciso di dirgli la verità.  
Gli avrebbe dato tempo fino alle cinque del pomeriggio, e poi...  
Poi avrebbe affrontato la situazione alla sua maniera.  
Il cuore, però, lo stava implorando di dirgli tutto subito, di rivelargli che la menzogna era già scoperta.

[ _Così è come se anche tu stessi mentendo. Così anche tu lo stai ingannando, e forse in maniera peggiore. Chiedigli spiegazioni, parlate, chiaritevi, ma non fare finta di non sapere_.]

Per la prima volta in vita sua non gli diede retta.  
  
****  
  
Il salone era di cristallo dai riflessi d'opale e aveva l'aspetto fragile e sottile di una bolla di sapone, pronta a infrangersi per un respiro, a svanire nel nulla d'improvviso in una pioggia di goccioline iridescenti; al centro di esso una fontana disegnava archi e arabeschi con zampilli d'acqua azzurrina, fresca e profumata come le rose bianche, e il suo quieto rumore era una melodia antica e tranquillizzante. Era un luogo di sbalorditiva bellezza, ma fredda e irreale; luce bianca, splendore indifferente a gioia e dolore, meraviglia immutabile nel tempo, rilucente ma priva di vita come un diamante.  
Lì, come in una finestra incorporea tra i mondi, la scena di quel doppio inganno era stata seguita da qualcuno che non l'aveva approvata per niente.

"No... così non va bene. Stanno sbagliando entrambi."

Disse sconsolato Rain, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Minare la fiducia una volta poteva significare non essere più in grado di ristabilirla tale e quale a prima; perché quei due umani erano così sciocchi da non rendersene conto? Forse era il caso di fare un bel discorsetto a entrambi.  
Jael chiuse il collegamento con un vago gesto della mano, considerando di aver visto già abbastanza, tanto più che in passato, secoli prima, tra Edgard e Ewan era avvenuta una scena piuttosto simile.  
[ _E quando Matthias se ne ricorderà, che potrà pensare di te, Edg?_ ]

"Ecco che il sogno piano si sfalda a causa di una piccola bugia."

Disse amaro, andando a sedersi sul bordo della fontana, allungando una mano verso gli sprizzi d'acqua che presero a danzargli vivacemente attorno, senza però sfiorarlo.

"No... per me non esistono le piccole bugie - il suo compagno prese posto accanto a lui; alzò il viso a guardare il soffitto trasparente, altissimo e lontano - Se una bugia fosse davvero piccola non ci sarebbe bisogno di raccontarla; il fatto stesso di mentire su qualcosa designa l'importanza della stessa. Può esserci una bugia crudele, una sciocca, una dolorosa, ma non una piccola."

Per lunghi secondi non ebbe risposta, ma d'altra parte nemmeno ne attendeva una: non stava tentando un discorso, o chiedendo un parere, ma solo esponendo un'idea della quale era convinto.  
  
"Fingere o tacere, cos'è più grave secondo te, Rain?"

Il tono era d'improvviso lieto, quasi ilare, come se la domanda fosse stato un indovinello, un giochino divertente; e difatti sorrideva, Jael, nel guardarlo in attesa di una replica; ma era un sorriso ingannevole, quello di qualcuno che attende solo tu metta un piede in fallo.  
Rain lo capì, ma non si tirò indietro.  
"Fingere, ne sono certo."  
Gli occhi verde acqua che Jael gli fissò addosso gli fecero per un attimo desiderare di allontanarsi da lui; era uno sguardo bruciante che sembrava squarciarlo e leggergli dentro, scoprendo inesorabilmente segreti e timori; invece non si mosse, e rimase immobile, a sostenere l'indagine dell'altro, domandandosi cosa gli passasse per la mente, e anche cosa passasse per la propria, a esser franchi.  
Poi l'espressione accigliata svanì, e Jael rise aspro, scuotendo adagio la testa, e Rain si convinse che doveva essere ammattito.  
Troppo lavoro, forse...  
Stress emotivo... no, più probabilmente stress a-emotivo.  
Attese la fine dello sfogo passeggero prima di posargli con circospezione una mano sul braccio.

"Ehi, sei sicuro di non avere bisogno di una vacanza? Mi spieghi cosa c'è di tanto divertente?"  
"Mi spiace, è un'ironia che credo di poter cogliere solo io - e il suo viso ridiventò serio, quasi sconsolato. Mesto, mentre terminava la propria risposta - Vedi, Rain, fingere e tacere sono la stessa cosa; si comprendono l'un l'altra. Fingendo taci la verità, e tacendo... inganni comunque. In entrambi i casi, sei destinato a causare un danno."  
Velocemente posò una mano su quella del rosso, e gli strinse le dita sul polso con una forza di cui non si rese conto nemmeno lui.  
"...stanco di tacere..."  
Mormorò assente, un'inflessione stanca, esausta, nella voce.  
Non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto difficile... stare così male era indice d'imperfezione, di controllo insufficiente. Di debolezza? Anche...  
Che tipo di debolezza?  
Quando aveva iniziato a nascondersi dietro inutili vigliaccherie? Non lo aveva mai fatto, non era da lui.  
Eppure...  
"Jael, vuoi deciderti a dirmi cosa ti preoccupa?"  
...non voleva smettere di udire quella voce...  
"Niente."  
  
Tanto bastava a fargli perdere la pazienza, quella volta anche per tutte le altre. Si alzò in piedi, brusco, spalancando le braccia.  
"Abbiamo parlato dell'effetto negativo che le menzogne hanno sui rapporti e tu subito ne racconti una? Finiscila di prendere in giro entrambi!"  
"Non ho nulla da raccontarti."  
Rispose più duramente di quanto desiderasse, arricciando le labbra, e si alzò in piedi; in realtà era infastidito da se stesso, e non dal suo compagno, che stava solo dicendo la verità.  
  
Se aveva voglia di litigare, Rain non si sarebbe tirato indietro; gli bloccò la strada spintonandolo all'indietro, mentre un vivido alone cremisi e turchese cominciava a scintillargli attorno.  
"Ipocrita!"  
Esclamò, esasperato, frustrato, arrabbiato. Quando, come e perché le cose avevano iniziato ad andare male? Perché tutto quel freddo tra di loro? Gli stava tendendo una mano, protendendola quanto più poteva, ma l'altro continuava a ignorarla, a scansarla.  
  
A quell'ultima parola Jael non rispose a voce, ma a sua volta liberò la propria aura, energia intensa, viola e screziata di porpora, investendo il compagno.  
A Rain parve di soffocare: non era così l'ultima volta che l'aveva sentita: non così forte, e soprattutto non così ostile... era la conferma che Jael voleva tenerlo a distanza.  
Si sentì... tradito, ferito. Indietreggiò di un passo, e perse l'equilibrio.  
Le energie gli venivano meno... svanivano dal suo corpo, evaporavano... l'energia di Jael annebbiava la sua coscienza...  
...non vedeva più con chiarezza, era tutto sfocato, e la luce smorzata... era come perdersi, non riuscire più a percepire se stesso... provò a resistere, ma era doloroso. Resistere... era più semplice arrendersi, farsi portare via, che tanto a Jael non ne sarebbe importato...  
  
La strana sensazione svanì di colpo, e lui sbatté le palpebre, semistordito, accorgendosi di essere caduto a terra. Cominciava però a sentire le proprie energie normalizzarsi velocemente, tornare forti e salde, ed era un sollievo.  
Jael ora gli era accanto, ed era lui a sorreggerlo, con un braccio attorno alla sua schiena.  
"Mi dispiace!... mi dispiace, non volevo, ho perso la calma. Stai bene?"  
  
Era affranto; sconvolto forse anche più di lui e pallidissimo.  
Non era mai successo nulla di simile tra loro: battibecchi, discussioni animate sì, litigate, soprattutto in passato... ma mai attacchi, scontri di quel genere.  
Un'altra riprova che qualcosa stava andando storto. Per il momento, però, era opportuno chiudere il discorso, poiché nessuno dei due era apparentemente in grado di portarlo avanti.  
"Sì...sì, va bene. Stai tranquillo."  
Ancora un po' disorientato accettò l'aiuto che l'altro gli offriva per alzarsi, e per qualche istante si tenne appoggiato alla sua spalla.  
Lontani e vicini, come una molla impazzita...  
  
"Posso ritenere concluso il vostro piccolo, disdicevole litigio?"

Entrambi si volsero verso la direzione da cui proveniva la voce.  
Alto, la pelle di un candore marmoreo e i capelli lunghi e argentati, gli occhi grigi e freddi come l'inverno. Lariel incuteva soggezione, suscitava rispetto, ma certo non simpatia.  
Lui lo sapeva benissimo e non se ne curava... probabilmente, anzi, la cosa gli dava orgoglio e un certo divertimento.  
Jael e Rain si scambiarono un'occhiata, decidendo entrambi che la risposta era positiva: per quel giorno si erano già spinti troppo oltre i limiti del buonsenso.  
"Ora è tutto a posto."  
"Bene."  
Il Capo dei Sommi fece un cenno d'assenso e avanzò.  
"Quanto avete sentito, Signore?"  
A Rain parve strana la sua presenza lì, al di fuori degli alti quartieri: Lariel non era tipo da scendere facilmente dal proprio piedistallo.  
"Abbastanza."  
Rispose quello, sorridendo cortese, prima di aggiungere una richiesta.  
"Devo parlare con il tuo compagno, Rain. E con lui solo."  
Aggiungere che doveva andarsene era del tutto scontato.  
  
****

"Questa volta ci sei andato vicino."  
"A che ti riferisci?”  
"A entrambe le cose - disse Lariel, passandogli accanto e andando a sedersi - Sia allo svelare il tuo segreto, sia all’ucciderlo. Francamente non comprendo perché tu ti sia fermato."  
"Oh. Io invece comprendo benissimo il perché tu non comprendi."  
"Jael, il fatto che il livello di gerarchia che ci separa stia per accorciarsi del suo penultimo scalino non ti autorizza a usare un tono sarcastico con me. Sei ancora un Superiore, e non un Consigliere."  
"Chiedo scusa."  
"Il discorso vale anche per l'accento strafottente."

Ammonì l'altro, fissandolo. Simili eppure diversi... ciò che ancora non poteva comprendere era se le differenze fra loro fossero dovute a una questione d'età ed esperienza o di carattere.  
Probabilmente entrambe le cose.  
"Esiti ancora; non è da te."  
"Lo so, ma non riesco a farne a meno."  
  
Jael era irritato; che pretendeva di saperne, Lariel? Lui non aveva conosciuto i suoi stessi dubbi, l'ambizione che si scontra con... strano doverlo ammettere... con l'affetto.  
"So cosa stai pensando. Hai ragione, ma solo in parte."  
  
Il tono del superiore si era ammorbidito, e anche il suo volto sembrava più dolce, più vivo, un po' malinconico. Chiuse per un momento gli occhi.

"Il suo nome era Kijan, lo sai?"  
"Tutti lo sanno."  
"Già, hai ragione. Colui che dovetti sacrificare per giungere dove sono ora; senza batter ciglio, appena ne ebbi la possibilità. Kijan... ma c'è una cosa che non sai. Che nessuno immagina - riaprì gli occhi, luccicanti, limpidi, fissandoli su Jael - Io lo amavo. E lui amava me."  
Jael inarcò le sopracciglia.  
"Credo di aver capito male."

Ovvio, non c'era altra spiegazione, oppure Lariel aveva un bizzarro senso dell'umorismo: bizzarro e poco piacevole. Per di più quello non era certo un discorso che si aspettava di ascoltare, o che avesse voglia di fare; purtroppo non poteva nemmeno tirarsi indietro... non con un superiore.

"No, ho detto proprio ciò che hai sentito. Ti stupisce? Un essere umano ha un necessario e irrinunciabile bisogno dei sentimenti; noi invece possiamo farne razionalmente a meno. Possiamo rinunciarvi, se vogliamo, e non ne sentiamo la mancanza... ma questo non significa che ne siamo immuni, anche se spesso, erroneamente, ce ne convinciamo. Io avevo deciso di non rinunciare."

Innumerevoli ricordi stavano riaffiorando in Lariel, gli stessi cui solitamente cercava di non badare, gli stessi che voleva illudersi di poter dimenticare, pur sapendo benissimo che non ne sarebbe mai stato capace.

"E allora perché? Perché lo hai tradito? Sacrificato... se lui era davvero importante per te, perché non hai esitato a condannarlo, senza dargli nemmeno una possibilità?"  
Il Sommo sorrise; non si aspettava che le sue ragioni venissero capite, ma ci avrebbe provato lo stesso.  
"Perché tale era il nostro accordo: che l'uno non sarebbe dovuto divenire un intralcio per l'altro. Che se ci fossimo trovati in una situazione come quella che alla fine ci ha coinvolto, non avremmo indugiato. Un patto, una promessa... quello che intendevamo come onestà. Né io né lui avremmo sopportato di essere pesi, ostacoli. Anche lui avrebbe avuto il diritto di sacrificarmi, eventualmente, e in ogni caso il mio amor proprio non gli avrebbe perdonato il fatto di avermi risparmiato. Allo stesso modo nemmeno lui avrebbe accettato quel tipo di salvezza: era orgoglioso quanto me, se non di più. Immagino che anche tu preferiresti la tua stessa fine alla coscienza dell'inferiorità, ho ragione?"  
Ci volle qualche secondo prima di ottenere una risposta.  
"Hai ragione."  
"Però non tutti sono come noi."

Concluse Lariel, e si alzò, facendo per andarsene; aveva rivelato su se stesso già più di quanto necessario e avrebbe fatto meglio a chiudere immediatamente quella discussione se non voleva demolire del tutto l'accurata facciata che in tanto tempo si era costruito.  
Peccato che il suo interlocutore avesse deciso che il discorso non era ancora terminato.  
"Io... posso dargli ancora tempo."  
Era una mezza domanda, una specie di affermazione pronunciata con un tono stranamente esitante.  
"Non all'infinito, hai visto anche tu quello che può succedere se non riesci a frenarti. E poi... dopo quanto è avvenuto poco fa, comincerà a capire da solo cosa sta avvenendo, e apprezzerà ancora meno il tuo comportamento."

Attese le domande che dovevano ancora venire; sapeva che c'erano.

"Kijan ti manca?"  
"Immensamente."  
"Perché allora lasci credere a tutti che non t'importasse nulla di lui?"  
"Così è più facile; e poi che senso avrebbe, ormai, dire la verità?"  
Girò le spalle, questa volta risoluto ad allontanarsi..  
"Ancora una cosa."  
...ed invece si fermò un'altra volta, voltandosi.  
"Se tu potessi tornare indietro, prenderesti la stessa decisione?"  
Lariel sorrise, inclinando la testa, ultimo gesto genuino prima di tornare ad indossare la sua maschera antica e soffocante.

"Rifarei tutto tale e quale. Era il nostro patto."  
  
****  
  
_Ore 4 p.m._  
  
Il gatto tendeva agguati alla pallina di gommapiuma e Keith era sommerso da cartacce e appunti, assorto nei calcoli davanti al suo portatile sin da dopo pranzo, borbottando di tanto in tanto che avrebbe dovuto immaginare che la settimana supplementare di vacanza gliel'avrebbero fatta scontare, in un modo o nell'altro.

"Non ti rovini gli occhi, passando tante ore davanti al computer?"

Da dietro Matthias gli cinse la spalle con le braccia, appoggiandosi a lui; il termine era scaduto, e la bugia era perdurata fino a quel momento. L'idea lo feriva.

"Non ti preoccupare... tra poco faccio una pausa."  
"Keith, devo uscire per una mezz'ora."  
Disse in fretta; slacciò l'abbraccio e si diresse in camera a cambiarsi senza aspettare la risposta e senza nemmeno avere coscienza precisa di quello che avrebbe fatto.  
  
****  
  
_Ore 8.00 p.m._  
  
Matthias si accorse che sullo schermo del cinema scorrevano i titoli di coda; era l'ultimo spettacolo del pomeriggio, e se gli avessero domandato che trama avesse il film a cui aveva appena assistito, non avrebbe saputo rispondere; troppi pensieri avevano assorbito la sua attenzione e non aveva badato a nulla, quasi raggomitolato sulla poltrona di velluto con le braccia strette al petto e il maglione tirato fin sopra il naso.  
Uscendo dalla sala riaccese il cellulare e trovò due chiamate in segreteria; Keith lo cercava, ma non era ancora il momento di tornare a casa.

[ _Chissà poi cosa penso di dimostrare, agendo così. È un comportamento infantile, lo so, però... voglio che stia un po' in pensiero, e non conosco un altro metodo. Forse sto sbagliando anche io, forse avrei fatto meglio a parlarne subito, a lasciar correre... ma ormai è fatta._ ]

Poteva pensare ciò che più gli pareva, per convincersi, ma niente cancellava il suo vago senso di sconforto; il cielo si era fatto scuro, l'aria sapeva di sera, di buio, era frizzante e stranamente leggera, in totale contrasto con le sue emozioni.  
Nonostante tutto aveva un po' di fame e si fermò in un fast food; fish and chips e una cola, e la musica a volume troppo alto... quei posti non gli piacevano più, perché ci era entrato, allora? Solo per far passare ancora un po' di tempo, ignorando lo squillare del cellulare, da solo in un posto dove tutti gli altri erano in compagnia.  
Ne aveva di tempo da far passare... tornò al banco a prendere un altro cartoccio di patatine fritte e poi sedette di nuovo al suo tavolo in fondo alla sala, provando a concentrarsi nella lettura del vecchio e sciupato tascabile che aveva portato con sé, già letto e amato almeno una decina di volte; ma il freddo al cuore non voleva andarsene: strana tristezza, con gli angoli smussati ma comunque pesante.  
[ _Vorrei tornare a casa._ ]  
[ _Non mi piace stare lontano da te, in questo modo così sbagliato._ ]  
[ _Non mi piace quello che sta succedendo... forse ho solo peggiorato le cose._  
 _Forse avrei dovuto lasciare tutto come stava, anche sapendo che era una bugia..._ ]  
[ _Ma iniziando con l'accettare una bugia, forse si rischia di accettarne passivamente altre, e poi ancora altre..._ ]

[ _E se la verità, poi, non mi piacesse?_ ]  
[...]  
[... _Pillola rossa o pillola blu?_...]  
  
  
****  
  
 _Ore 10 p.m._  
  
L'ascensore era guasto; Matthias sbuffò e si preparò a salire i suoi tre piani a piedi, passo lento, camminando rasente al muro, tanto da sfiorarlo.  
Non era rientrato a tarda notte come aveva fatto Keith, ma l'essere scomparso per più di cinque ore quando si supponeva dovesse essere di ritorno dopo trenta minuti poteva dirsi sufficiente, a parere suo.  
Si fermò e si stropicciò gli occhi: bruciavano da morire.  
Si sentiva così stupido...

"Matthias!"

In tre balzi Keith fece un'intera rampa di scalini, e Matt si trovò stretto in un abbraccio soffocante che non riuscì a ricambiare.  
"Dove sei stato? Avevi detto mezz'ora, e ormai è notte. Ti ho chiamato... stavo venendo a cercarti!  
"Dove mi avresti cercato, in un città di otto milioni di abitanti?"

La sua voce era stata sommessa come il fruscio della seta, ma anche ruvida come lino grezzo, e quell'ultima inflessione amara e distante era del tutto estranea a lui... fuori posto, stonata.  
Keith lo lasciò andare, guardandolo in viso, colto in contropiede da quella freddezza insolita e inaspettata.  
"Matt? Qualcosa non va?"  
Non rispose, si scostò e gli passò oltre, inumidendosi le labbra secche.  
"Matthias!"  
"Non potremmo parlare in casa? - chiese, fermandosi, ma senza voltarsi - Non mi va di discuterne qui fuori."

In fondo era pentito del proprio comportamento, ma ormai era tardi per tirarsi indietro... e insensato, anche, visto che inventare una giustificazione per quell'assenza prolungata sarebbe stata un'altra bugia.  
  
"Allora, cosa c'è?"  
Matt moriva di sete, e finì il suo succo d'arancia, prima di rispondere; sui fornelli c'era la cena pronta, ma intatta, e il tavolo preparato per due, come sempre. Nonostante la preoccupazione, Keith aveva voluto seguire le solite abitudini, quasi fossero un talismano.  
"C'è che... che lo so che mi hai mentito. Riguardo ieri sera, a quando sei tornato..."  
Keith rabbrividì.

Se gli avessero dato un pugno in faccia sarebbe stato più facile da sopportare; più facile che ascoltare quel tono scorato, più facile che accettare il fatto che Matthias si stesse tenendo a distanza da lui.  
"Non... non stavi dormendo, allora."  
"No. Keith tu... hai i tuoi segreti, lo so e lo accetto, se così deve essere. Ma almeno non aggiungere a essi le bugie; mi fa star male, mi fa sentire... sottovalutato."  
  
Lui rimase in silenzio, guardando gli occhi rattristati, e la piega amara della sua bocca.  
Bugie, segreti... per Matt era difficile accettarli, ma se credeva che per lui fosse semplice raccontarli, o mantenerli, si sbagliava; essi erano la causa del suo malessere, loro era la colpa dello stress, e della paura.

[ _Se ti ho mentito, anche in passato, in quel tempo lontano, l'ho fatto per difenderti, per tutelarti contro pesi che solo io meritavo, e che ancora merito. Se mento adesso, i motivi sono gli stessi.Non perché ti sottovaluti, al contrario; sei troppo prezioso perché io ti infastidisca con il lezzo degli altrui peccati, o con il veleno e il rancore che appartengono ad altri. Di me non m'interessava, l'essere un reietto non aveva importanza... ma tu facesti più di una volta le spese che io avrei dovuto saldare. Davvero mi perdonasti, per la vita e la morte che subisti a causa mia? E mi perdoneresti ora, se ti dicessi tutta la verità?_ ]

Quella era la risposta che avrebbe voluto dare, quelle le parole, i sentimenti che desiderava sfogare... ma non poté; era la sua debolezza e non riusciva ad ammetterla.  
Non ammettere le proprie debolezze è solo segno di altra debolezza...  
… ma lui non aveva mai preteso di essere forte, quello era solo il ruolo a cui era stato chiamato; così le parole che disse furono ben altre.

"E mi hai fatto stare in ansia per così poco?"

L'espressione di Matthias passò dal triste all'arrabbiato.  
Così poco?  
Valutava la sua richiesta di sincerità con un _così poco_?

" _Tu_ sei stato in ansia?? Io almeno sono uscito di pomeriggio, e sono tornato a un'ora decente, non alle prime luci dell'alba! _Tu_ sei uscito di notte senza lasciare nemmeno un messaggio... e alle cinque passate mi sono svegliato e ancora non c'eri! Come pensi che mi sia sentito, eh? "  
"Ah... ti sei solo destato a quell'ora. Avevo capito che mi avessi aspettato sveglio; invece eri così preoccupato che ti sei addormentato."

Avrebbe desiderato prendersi a schiaffi appena terminata la frase... e si sarebbe preso volentieri a pugni non appena visto il viso di Matthias sbiancare di colpo.  
Il suo ragazzo gli passò accanto troppo svelto perché lui, ancora sconvolto dal proprio tono incattivito, riuscisse ad afferrarlo, e non ce la fece a bloccarlo prima che raggiungesse la camera da letto.  
La serratura scattò nel momento in cui agguantò la maniglia, e non poté più entrare, perché Matt si era già chiuso dentro.

"Matthias... Matthias, scusa. Mi sono espresso male, non intendevo dire quello che ho detto."

Bussò, e lo chiamò ancora, ma non gli rispondeva; non udiva nessun rumore provenire dall'altra parte, solo silenzio innaturale e più rumoroso del baccano.

"Per favore, fammi entrare; non abbiamo ancora finito il discorso."  
"Lo è invece... perché sei tu a non aver intenzione di parlare davvero."  
  
****  
  
Si era seduto al centro del letto, stringendo le gambe al petto e poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia.  
Non voleva litigare; farsi male a vicenda era così sciocco e inutile... ma era poi un litigio, quello? Non sapeva dire, non aveva mai litigato con qualcuno che amava come amava Keith.  
I bisticci tra amici sono una cosa...  
Quelli con i parenti un'altra ancora...  
Ma tra amanti? Se significava alzare la voce, insultare, picchiare, allora no, non avevano litigato.  
Se invece voleva dire rinfacciarsi le colpe e ferirsi reciprocamente, allora sì, quello era un litigio.

Tutto dovuto a una piccola bugia... perché gli sembrava la fine del mondo?  
  
Qualcosa di caldo e morbido si strusciò contro di lui, miagolando.  
Strusciò e miagolò ancora e, accorgendosi di non ottenere attenzione, il micio prese a chiamare il suo padrone toccandolo insistentemente sul fianco con una zampina vellutata, fino a quando egli non si voltò verso di lui.  
"Che ci fai qui, stupido gatto? Eri sotto il letto? Lo sai che non voglio."  
Matthias lo prese in braccio, accarezzandogli la testolina mentre l'animale ronfava fusa deliziate, spingendo il capo contro la sua mano.  
"Tu non hai di questi problemi, vero, Bestiaccia? Hai tutto il cibo e le coccole che vuoi, sei un gatto fortunato."  
"Meow?"

L'animale sembrava ascoltarlo con attenzione, drizzando le orecchie e scrutandolo con i suoi occhi enigmatici; forse lo capiva davvero, dopo quattro anni passati assieme, e di certo avvertiva la tristezza nella sua voce, magari sapeva anche cosa significavano quelle gocce che inumidivano le ciglia del padroncino, e che questi asciugò velocemente con la manica.  
Nella sua testa di gatto pensò che magari una strofinatina contro il mento e qualche lappata alle dita che lo coccolavano, con la sua linguetta ruvida, lo avrebbero fatto sentire meglio, e così ci provò.

Quel fagotto peloso lo stava rasserenando un po'... accarezzarlo era rilassante, tranquillizzante... e poi il miciastro si era anche messo a leccarlo e a lui quasi veniva da sorridere.  
"Mi stai facendo il solletico, palla di pelo – sospirò, e chiuse gli occhi – Forse esagero, forse è davvero solo una sciocchezza e mi sto comportando in maniera ridicola... non lo so. Però non riesco a farne a meno, è come se fosse più forte di me. Hai uno sciocco padrone, gatto.”  
  
****  
  
 _Ore 12 p.m._  
  
La porta della camera era ancora chiusa a chiave, e da sotto di essa filtrava la luce accesa.  
Matthias dunque non dormiva.  
Keith Provò a bussare di nuovo, ma non disse nulla e rimase in silenziosa attesa fino a che non fu l'altro a parlare, solo alcuni minuti dopo, con voce sommessa e un po' rauca, stanca.

"Devi dirmelo... e devi essere sincero. Devi giurare su noi due che mi dirai la verità, adesso."  
"Lo giuro, Matt. D'ora in poi sarò sempre sincero, va bene."

Ancora un momento di silenzio, sembrò quasi che il ragazzo dall'altra parte della porta stesse prendendo il fiato prima di un tuffo.

"Sei stato con qualcun altro ieri notte?"

Lo disse con una crepa nella voce... dopotutto era la cosa più facile da immaginare e da temere, quella che poteva giustificare un rientro così tardo e una menzogna su di esso.

"NO! Non pensarlo nemmeno! Matthias, ci sei solo tu... prima, ora e sempre! Pensa di me tutto il male che vuoi, ma ti prego, non credermi un traditore!"

Sentirsi porre quella domanda gli aveva mandato il petto in fiamme, gli aveva reso bollente il cuore e gelide le mani; il germoglio di quella che aveva considerato una piccola frottola senza importanza era dunque il dubbio sulla sua fedeltà.

Se lo meritava, in fondo.  
Se lo meritava e basta.

E peggio di tutto era il dolore e la vergogna, schiaccianti, di aver fatto penare Matthias con quel dubbio orribile.

"E Edgard? - un silenzio durante il quale Matthias si morse dolorosamente le labbra, soffocando tanta paura quanta ne aveva avuta nel porre la domanda precedente - Ha avuto qualcun altro?"  
Così infinitamente triste la voce di Keith nel rispondere... triste perché stava facendo star male la persona che avrebbe voluto, e dovuto, preservare da ogni dispiacere.  
"Nessuno dopo di te, dal giorno in cui ci unimmo fino al nostro ultimo istante. Nessuno, nemmeno con il pensiero."  
"E prima di quel giorno?"  
"Prima è un altro discorso... prima non ha importanza."  
"Voglio saperlo, Keith."  
Lui sospirò, e appoggiò la fronte contro la porta.  
"Prima sì... ma storie di poche notti... incontri senza storia. Dietro a sé non hanno lasciato nemmeno il chiaro ricordo di un nome, o di un viso."  
"Donne o uomini?"  
"Matt, che senso può avere-"  
"Donne o uomini?"  
Chiese ancora, inesorabile; voleva saperlo e non sapeva perché.  
Fu Keith a esitare, prima di rispondere; non avrebbe mai creduto di dover rinvangare anche quelle esperienze, da sempre taciute.

"Entrambi... donne quasi sempre, ma un paio di volte… cavalieri miei pari."  
Nella stanza Matthias, seduto a terra, la schiena contro la porta, non seppe se ridere o se piangere; chiuse gli occhi, chinando la testa.  
"E pensare che... che la mia paura era quella di ripugnarti, poiché io, un ragazzo, mi ero innamorato di te... e tu, invece già non ti eri posto il problema... mi sento così sciocco."

Finì di dire, soffocato.  
Ma pensandoci, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo: non aveva forse dimostrato, Edgard, di sapere già bene cosa fare, e di come farla, a letto con un altro maschio?

"No, Matt... ti prego. Ciò che feci prima non aveva niente a che fare con l'amore: quel sentimento era per me solo un'idea astratta: il tema di poemi e ballate, conosciuto per sentito dire. Non avevo mai creduto che qualcuno potesse amare me tanto quanto non avevo mai pensato di potermi innamorare davvero. Ma poi... ho aperto gli occhi su di te, e grazie a te."  
La porta continuava a restare chiusa, e nessuna risposta proveniva da dietro di essa.  
"Matthias, posso entrare? Apri, per favore."  
Udì un leggero singhiozzo, ma nient'altro; Keith rimase in attesa, in piedi, immobile per mezz'ora prima di allontanarsi ancora.  
Quanto sarebbe stata lenta a finire, quella notte?  
  
 _Ore 3.15 a.m._  
  
Keith non era più andato a chiamarlo.  
Alla porta era stato, sì, diverse volte; aveva visto la luce accesa il corridoio filtrare da sotto la fessura della porta, aveva sentito Keith fermarsi lì davanti e sostare a lungo prima di allontanarsi, ma non aveva più bussato.  
In quella stanza, da solo, Matthias non stava bene.  
Quel letto era troppo triste e vuoto se occupato da lui soltanto, e anche la rabbia, la tristezza non riuscivano più ad avere ragione d'essere; erano già arse del tutto, lasciandosi dietro cenere e odore di bruciato, e solo un po' d'irritazione era rimasta, grigia, leggera e impalpabile come un filo di fumo.  
Scese dal letto e, cauto, per non provocare alcun rumore, girò la chiave e finalmente uscì dalla stanza.  
  
****  
  
Matthias pensò che ormai Keith fosse andato a letto, troppo assonnato per insistere oltre; guardò nella camera libera, che in modo pretenzioso veniva definita 'degli ospiti', e in cui si trovava un divano letto, ma lì il suo ragazzo non c'era, e sembrava non esserci nemmeno entrato. Poi notò una tenue luce accesa in cucina e capì che era ancora sveglio... e che se voleva parlargli, quello era il momento.  
Il cuore prese a battergli follemente, come per un esame importante, e forse lo era: un esame per la loro relazione, il primo, e sperava anche l'ultimo.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe provato vedendolo, o cosa gli avrebbe detto per spezzare il ghiaccio, sperò solo che le parole e i gesti sorgessero spontanei come sempre.  
  
Si affacciò alla porta, e nel guardarlo sentì un'onda violenta di emozioni infrangersi contro il cuore, e se ancora vi fossero state barriere di rabbia o delusione, sarebbero state spazzate via in un solo istante.  
Davanti ai fornelli, illuminato solo dalla tenue luce della cappa, stava spegnendo il fuoco sotto il bollitore; aveva un'aria stanca, e gli occhi tristi; anche i suoi gesti sembravano rispecchiare una dolorosa astrazione, come agisse sotto un pilota automatico: azioni ripetute per abitudine, comandate a memoria, mentre la testa era occupata in tutt'altro.  
Keith non era il tipo di ragazzo il cui aspetto potesse ispirare tenerezza; una marea di altri sentimenti e sensazioni sì, molti dei quali non esattamente casti... ma non tenerezza, o desiderio di protezione.  
Eppure in quel momento Matthias se ne sentì pervadere, tanta da traboccargli dagli occhi, da fargli desiderare di stringerlo forte per confortare entrambi.  
Avanzò di un passo ancora, stavolta battendo qualche colpetto con le nocche contro lo stipite della porta, per farsi notare.  
Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo, muti, e poi fu Keith a parlare.

"Sto facendo del tè, ne vuoi?"

Mentalmente Matthias gli fu grato per aver preso la parola, e averlo fatto scegliendo un argomento così leggero e scollegato con quanto era successo; così era più facile far tornare tutto alla normalità. Nel rispondere avanzò ancora e andò a sedere al tavolo, sistemando la sedia di lato per non volgere le spalle a Keith.

"A quest'ora?"  
"Tanto non riesco a dormire."  
Spiegò lui scrollando le spalle, ed aggiunse altre foglioline all'infuso.   
"Faresti meglio a riposare, domani devi lavorare."  
"Pazienza. A una notte in bianco posso resistere, mi è già capitato fin troppo spesso... e se dovessi essere ridotto davvero a uno straccio, dirò che non sto bene e rimarrò a casa. E poi anche tu domani devi lavorare."  
Lui scosse le spalle, dondolandosi sulla sedia.  
"Mi darò malato. Se starai a casa anche tu."

Keith si permise un sorriso appena accennato, cominciando a versare latte e zucchero nella tazza di Matt; se veramente avessero passato tutto il giorno successivo assieme, sperava che le cose si appianassero entro il sorgere del sole, o non avrebbero resistito l'uno al silenzio dell'altro.  
  
****  
  
Dopo qualche minuto Keith gli posò davanti una tazza di tè e una fetta di pratie di mele; poi gli sedette vicino, più o meno allo stesso modo di alcuni mesi prima, il giorno in cui erano tornati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro dopo un tempo smisurato.  
Restarono in silenzio alcuni minuti, sorseggiando la bevanda e assaggiando di tanto in tanto un po' di dolce; la luce era soffusa, il silenzio amplificava i rumori... il tintinnio dei cucchiaini, il ronzio del frigorifero, il rumore di qualche auto giù in strada.  
A Matthias venne in mente di quando era bambino, e talvolta il pomeriggio faceva i compiti proprio lì, su quel tavolo, invadendolo di libri, quaderni e pastelli, lui seduto a un capo e sua sorella all'altro...  
Ora la persona che amava di più al mondo era seduta a quello stesso tavolo, e lui non sapeva cosa fare; non era più arrabbiato, e nemmeno davvero triste: voleva lasciarsi quell'episodio alle spalle, e considerarlo solo come un fraintendimento, una svista da parte di entrambi. Desiderava ancora sapere dove fosse andato Keith, perché gli avesse mentito... ma poteva fare a meno di sapere, perché ora credeva davvero che Keith non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di male alle sue spalle.  
E così, un po' distratto, un po' pensieroso, non si avvide di aver poggiato la tazza facendola sporgere troppo dal bordo; gli sfuggì dalla presa, e lui, sorpreso, la guardò cadere, aspettandosi di lì a poco un rumore di cocci infranti... che invece non ci fu.  
  
I riflessi li aveva sempre avuti pronti, così, allungando d'istinto la mano, era riuscito ad afferrare la tazza, seppure per un pelo, cosicché l'unica cosa che finì sul pavimento fu ciò che rimaneva del tè.  
Keith riconsegnò la tazza al legittimo proprietario, esclamando un soddisfatto:  
"Salva!"  
E quasi si stupì, poi, di non ricevere alcun complimento per la sua prontezza.  
"Keith! Ti sei bruciato?"  
Gli occhioni nocciola di Matthias erano spalancati, e lui si guardò noncurante la destra, dorso e palmo, quasi non fosse nemmeno sua, per poi asciugarla con un tovagliolo di carta.  
"No, ormai era solo tiepido."  
"Lo sai che avresti potuto scottarti? Solo per acchiappare una tazza!"  
Lui sorrise: Matt era di nuovo entrato in ' _modalità chioccia_ ' senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
"Ma è la tua preferita, no? È quella che usi sempre."  
"È vero, ma...- abbassò velocemente gli occhi - ma non era il caso di rischiare di farsi male."  
"Sì, invece."

Keith si sporse sulla sedia per essere più vicino a Matthias, e rimasero a guardarsi a lungo, di nuovo immersi nel quiete notturna, mentre i loro pensieri sembravano intrecciarsi, fili di seta rossa che si stringevano ogni giorno di più.  
Dicevano: _basta con questa sciocchezza..._  
 _Non voglio che inizi un nuovo giorno senza aver fatto pace..._  
 _Non farmi stare da solo per quel che resta della notte..._  
 _Sono stanco, ho voglia di dormire, ma solo se vicino a me ci sarai tu..._  
  
"Scusa se ti ho mentito; io giuro, giuro su qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, che non lo farò mai più. Sono stato stupido, è stata una menzogna così... inutile, e non avrei mai immaginato potesse causare tutto questo. L'ho detta solo per... per non farti preoccupare, per allontanare da me il malessere che in primo luogo mi aveva spinto a uscire e a vagabondare tanto. Mi perdoni? Te ne prego."

Keith parlava, e intanto avvolgeva delicatamente uno dei riccioli di Matthias attorno a un dito, come faceva tante volte, quando erano sotto le lenzuola, ad attendere il sonno, e lui sentì un leggero solletico alle guance, un piacevole, caldo formicolio che poi scese sul il collo e scorse lungo la schiena.

"Non sono proprio capace di dirti di no."  
  
****  
  
[ _Va di nuovo tutto bene... come la prima pioggia d'autunno anche questo momento un po' amaro è finito. Non so se dobbiamo aspettarcene altri, spero di no, ma in ogni caso... se mai ci saranno, possano sempre finire come questo, in uno stretto abbraccio, in un bacio pieno di perdono e promesse, nel tuo respiro che mi sfiora, in questo nostro mondo privato, quasi perfetto._ ]

Matthias si stava sciogliendo sempre di più in quella stretta, anche perché si sentiva sfinito... però non era ancora quello il momento di farsi prendere dal sonno: c'era da festeggiare la pace fatta...  
...e pure qualcos'altro: una celebrazione era stata rimandata anche troppo.  
Si staccò un pochino da Keith e scosse la testa per darsi una svegliata; poi gli intrecciò le dita dietro il collo, e lo guardò con occhi socchiusi e un sorriso innocentemente seduttivo, meritando al contempo l'aureola e la coda da diavoletto.

"C'era una cosa che avrei voluto raccontarti stamattina, ma poi non l'ho fatto. Hai voglia di sentirla adesso?"  
 

______________

 

**Note**

Riguardo Keith che se ne va in giro in tarda sera, e il locale che serve alcolici anche dopo una certa ora: al tempo in cui è ambientata questa fic (2001) i locali avevano limiti di orario nei quali potevano vendere alcolici, e anche un orario imposto di chiusura per i pub, che dovevano serrare al massimo a mezzanotte, mi pare. Tali limiti vennero aboliti, se ben ricordo, nel 2005.


	16. Chapter 16

**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 16  
  
______________________  
   
   
####" Vieni a vedere, sta nevicando."  
   
La neve fioccava, danzando nella luce pallida dell'alba; fuori tutto era candido, silenzioso, sospeso... ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, andando incontro ai fiocchi con lo sguardo in quel bianco infinito, provava una sensazione simile alle vertigini.   
In quella stagione la vita, i ritmi, tutto rallentava, e gli uomini semplicemente attendevano il risveglio del verde e del sole, ma per lui mai nessuna primavera era stata più bella dei giorni che stava vivendo in quel gelido e umido inverno... e meglio se le giornate erano brevi, poiché significava che più lunghe erano le notti.  
Qualcosa d'ampio e morbido gli fu posato sulle spalle, già tiepido come se fosse stato fino a poco prima a contatto con la pelle di una persona.  
  
"Ewan, fa freddo, non è il caso di stare alla finestra nudo."  
  
Lui si strinse nella coperta, lasciandosi avvolgere dal calore di essa e dalle braccia forti di Edgard; lo sentiva dietro di sé, sentiva il suo respiro e le labbra che si posavano sulla sua testa, e poi la guancia che lenta gli accarezzava i capelli.  
Edgard si sporse oltre di lui, chiuse lo scuro e tirò la pesante tenda, prima che gennaio si succhiasse via tutto il tenue calore della stanza.  
  
"Torniamo a letto ancora un po', va bene?"  
  
Gli sussurrò, tirandolo  indietro, per portarlo di nuovo al loro talamo disfatto. Fino a sera sarebbero stati separati, Edgard preso dai suoi doveri al fianco del padre, nell'accogliere gli ospiti importanti che sarebbero giunti quel pomeriggio...  sempre ammesso che la nevicata non ritardasse il loro viaggio, ipotesi nella quale lui quasi sperava. Ewan avrebbe servito al banchetto che si sarebbe svolto di sera, ma per il resto del giorno sarebbe stato occupato nell'aiutare i cuochi e gli altri servi nel terminare l'allestimento delle coreografiche preparazioni delle portate e degli entremets, tra fontanelle che gettavano vino, draghi sputafuoco, composizioni di fiori di seta, e musici, e giocolieri, e comparse e tutto quanto l'augusto padre amava esibire per far sfoggio della propria ricchezza. La festa sarebbe andata avanti fino al cuore della notte, sfibrandoli entrambi, anche se in maniere diverse, perciò intendeva sfruttare ogni minuto che avevano prima di dare ufficialmente inizio alla giornata.  
Il nobile lasciò che Ewan tornasse fra le lenzuola, e prima di raggiungerlo prese dal tavolo un cestino di vimini, portandolo a letto con sé; era colmo di pani all'uvetta e profumati biscotti allo zenzero, e v'era anche un vaso traboccante di miele.  
"Spero che tu abbia appetito."  
Gli disse, avvicinandogli uno dei piccoli dolci alle labbra, sfiorandole con esso affinché lui le aprisse per assaggiare, cosa che Ewan fece con piacere.  
"Che buono..."  
Chiuse le labbra sulle dita Edgard per rubare anche le ultime briciole.  
"Posando la cesta sul tavolo ho urtato i calici, facendoli cadere... ho fatto un bel po' di rumore ma tu non ti sei svegliato, peggio di un orso in letargo."  
"Non sono un orso! Non ci somiglio nemmeno!"  
Protestò lui sorridendo, impadronendosi di altri biscotti e dell'intero vaso di miele: altro che appetito, era realmente affamato, tanto che un orso, più che altro, se lo sarebbe mangiato.  
Edgard intanto sbocconcellava il pane all'uva, bevendo del rosatum, riflettendo; era un mondo ideale, una vita costituita da momenti preziosi che si susseguivano come le perle di una collana. Fino a quando avrebbero potuto goderne? Era piacevole sognare che tutto potesse rimanere per sempre come in quel momento, ma aveva paura che non fosse il loro destino.  
Non aveva dubbi su se stesso, e nemmeno su Ewan, ma sul resto degli uomini sì e lo tormentava l'angosciante timore di come avrebbero potuto separarli, e anche distruggerli... portando via il suo amore dalle sue braccia, dal suo letto, dalla sua vita... voci che lui metteva a tacere e relegava in un angolo della coscienza perché non turbassero la loro felicità.  
Un sommesso verso di disappunto lo richiamò dai propri, il suo sguardo si focalizzò di nuovo sul ragazzo che aveva accanto, e poi sulla goccia di miele che gli era caduta sul petto. Prima che Ewan la togliesse da sé gli fermò la mano, e si chinò a cancellare la dolce stilla dorata con la propria bocca.  
Sentì un lieve sussulto nel corpo dell'altro, quando le sue labbra si posarono sulla pelle, il respiro trattenuto per un paio di secondi, e poi rilasciato lento, quasi voluttuoso, mentre lui continuava a indugiare contro il tenue e morbido calore, proprio sopra il cuore. Mosse le labbra in un sorriso e prima di carezzarlo con l'imitazione di un morso e staccarsi da lui con un bacio gentile.  
"Attento a non sbrodolarti."  
Gli disse, come fosse stato un bambino.  
Solo pochi istanti, il tempo di legare i capelli con un laccio di cuoio, e ancora sentì una breve esclamazione; si voltò verso Ewan, che guardava apparentemente sconsolato il rivolo di miele che gli correva da sotto la gola fino all'ombelico. Il suo valletto, il suo amante, rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui, occhi spalancati e ricolmi d'innocenza, mordicchiandosi appena il roseo labbro inferiore, come a dire, con il muto linguaggio del corpo, ' _non l'ho fatto apposta_ ’.####  
  
****  
  
Anche quando ad aggiungersi era un tassello così piccolo e poco importante, a lui sembrava un dono grandissimo: qualcosa di speciale, che gli scaldava il cuore. Il quadro che si stava componendo era dipinto con toni sfumati, ma tra essi spiccavano particolari nitidi e precisi; fino ad un certo punto ricordava ogni dettaglio, e poi le memorie perdevano consistenza, si facevano evanescenti fino a scomparire del tutto.  
Quella remota mattina invernale, la neve che cadeva, accumulando bianco su bianco, e le coperte erano morbide e il miele denso sulla pelle...  
...la bocca e le mani di Edgard, non meno dolci di quello stesso miele...  
...e il suo sguardo divertito, le risate lievi, soffocate con i baci...  
Eppure quella serenità così faticosamente conquistata un giorno si era infranta, simile a un ninnolo di cristallo che si disintegra cadendo sulla pietra, come i sogni quando entrano in contatto con la realtà, e gli sembrava impossibile, inaccettabile, ingiusto.  
Voleva pensare solo ai momenti felici, magari provando a esaminare il vecchio se stesso alla luce della sua nuova vita; ai tempi andati non si era mai accorto di essere... ecco... un piccolo erotomane, benché timido e in grado di arrossire in una sola giornata più volte di quante capitasse a una persona 'normale' in un intero anno... okay, okay, non era cambiato poi molto, dopotutto.  
L'essere timido non era una colpa, al più una seccatura, in certe occasioni, e in quanto al resto... beh, per il resto la responsabilità era tutta di Keith, e prima ancora di Edgard, ovvio. Prima di incontrarlo era stato un giovane pudico, e se almeno il suo ragazzo fosse stato un po' meno bello, un po' meno dolce, un po' meno folle, un po' meno sexy, avrebbe magari avuto qualche possibilità di resistergli.  
Viste come stavano le cose, invece, l'ipotesi era proprio da escludere, che tanto l'idea di resistere non lo sfiorava nemmeno.  
"Perché sogghigni?"  
Gli chiese Keith d'un tratto, mettendo nel carrello schiuma da barba e dentifricio al bicarbonato.  
"Niente, pensavo... oh, ho dimenticato di prendere una cosa! Aspetta!"  
Matthias corse via, sparendo in un'altra corsia del supermercato; Keith guardò sconsolato il loro carrello già quasi colmo e controllò la lista della spesa, più per rassegnazione che per altro: avrebbero dovuto comprare solo una decina di cose, com'era, allora, che misteriosamente erano state quintuplicate?  
  
"Eccomi!"  
Matt depositò nel carrello due barattoli di marmellata di ciliegie e tre tubetti di latte condensato, poi notò il sopracciglio alzato dell'altro, che fissava scettico l'ultimo acquisto.  
  
"È un sacco di tempo che non lo compro, e così non ho resistito, era pure in offerta... l'hai mai assaggiato? È buonissimo!"  
"Non ne dubito."  
  
Mugugnò in risposta, augurandosi di poter finalmente raggiungere le casse, prima che l'importo della spesa raggiungesse una cifra tale da spingere la sua carta di credito al suicidio, ma Matt lo bloccò ancora, prendendolo per un braccio e tirandolo indietro.  
  
"Vieni a vedere una cosa! Nel reparto abbigliamento ho visto dei boxer a fantasia pelle di mucca; perché non ce ne prendiamo due paia uguali?"  
"Muccati?"  
"Sì. E poi stasera mi piacerebbe mangiare messicano, perché non compriamo l'occorrente per preparare un po' di chili, e la salsa piccante, le tortillas, e poi come si chiama quell'altra cosa... ah, e magari anche il gelato alla crema da mangiare con la cioccolata calda sopra..."  
Keith guardò bene Matthias, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, poi aprì il seggiolino del carrello, quello dove si fanno sedere i bambini piccoli, lo esaminò per un attimo con occhio clinico e infine lo richiuse scuotendo la testa.  
"Eh no... temo di non riuscire a fartici entrare."  
Matthias gli rispose con un deciso pizzicotto sul fianco.  
  
*****  
  
Avrebbe proprio voluto sapere cosa stava combinando Matthias in quella benedetta cucina; una volta rincasati e sistemata la spesa, Matt gli aveva in sostanza intimato di starsene buono a guardare la tv, o a leggere, o quello che preferiva, ma di non andare a sbirciare ciò che stava facendo.  
Ovviamente lui, un quarto d'ora dopo, aveva cercato di occhieggiare l'attività segreta di Matt socchiudendo la porta, ma l'aveva trovata serrata a chiave, ed era stato subito redarguito, al girare della maniglia, dalla voce del suo ragazzo.  
"Keeeiiith, che ti avevo detto?"  
"Ma ho fame!"  
"Puoi ordinare una pizza."  
"Preferirei se tu mi facessi un panino."  
"Così quando apro per passartelo ne approfitti per entrare. No no, ordina una pizza, o qualcosa di cinese... anche se penso che tu non abbia per niente fame; era solo un tentativo di spionaggio, vero?"  
Lui non aveva risposto subito, ma dopo qualche secondo si era allontanato dalla porta, agitando un pugno al cielo ed esclamando con enfasi ' _ah, vendicherommi_!'.  
...e poi si era riavvicinato, bussando piano.  
"Sarai mica arrabbiato perché non ho voluto comprare i boxer muccati?"  
Dall'altra parte Matthias aveva ridacchiato, e come sempre era un suono incantevole.  
"Tanto prima o poi te li compro io, e se necessario te li metto con la forza."  
"Oh...- disappunto nella voce - sarebbe stato più lusingante se avessi detto che me li avresti _tolti_ con la forza... evidentemente sto perdendo il mio sex-appeal. Vado a meditare sull'incombente vecchiaia."  
Aveva sentito Matthias ridere di nuovo, borbottando qualcosa, ma non aveva capito bene cosa. Forse ' _scemo_ ', ma non ne era del tutto sicuro.  
  
Così se ne stava semidisteso sul divano a giocare a scacchi contro il computer, ma con ben poca concentrazione e scarso piacere: era molto più appagante misurarsi contro un avversario in carne ed ossa, muovendo pedine tridimensionali su una scacchiera tangibile.  
Quella che possedeva un tempo era d'ebano e avorio, con i pezzi erano in lucido e trasparente alabastro, così piacevoli al tatto che anche una sconfitta poteva essere facilmente accettata...  
Nell'ultima parte della sua vita aveva preso a intagliare gli scacchi nel legno, con risultati tutto sommato discreti, considerata l'inesperienza; giocare con quelli sarebbe stato di sicuro ancora più soddisfacente, ne era certo: in ogni pezzo ci sarebbe stato il riflesso del tempo e dell'impegno spesi a scolpirli... peccato non avere fatto in tempo ad usarli nemmeno una volta. Anzi, peccato non essere neppure riuscito a finirli: mancava solo il re bianco, e avesse avuto un po' di tempo in più...  
Keith chiuse di scatto il portatile e lo mise da parte; alzò le mani davanti al viso e rimase a fissarle, come se nell'intrecciarsi delle linee del palmo avesse potuto vedere il proprio futuro, o quale avrebbe potuto essere il corso alternativo della storia; strinse forte i pugni, prima di lasciar ricadere stancamente le braccia.   
Dalla cucina provenivano rumori, strani tonfi sordi, e musica; Keith volse lo sguardo verso la porta e poi chiuse gli occhi.  
  
####La nevicata era terminata, lasciando dietro a sé aria pungente e una luce bianca e fredda, che entrando dalle vetrate della Sala Grande la inondava di una strana luminosità invernale.  
L'ampio camino ardeva da ore, e insieme ai bracieri disposti con regolarità nella stanza aveva riscaldato l'ambiente in maniera ottimale; tre tavolate erano state allestite, di diverse grandezze, disposte ad U, ed ognuna era apparecchiata con lusso e riccamente decorata, le tovaglie erano lunghe e candide, le panche coperte di pelli pregiate o velluti pesanti.   
A far bella mostra di sé, e dell'opulenza del padrone di casa, erano stati esposti sul buffet, in attesa di passare alla tavola, brocche, bacili, piatti e vasellame preziosi: oro, argento, che non venivano mai usati normalmente, ma ostentati solo in simili occasioni... peltri e terrecotte potevano restare chiusi negli armadi delle cucine fino alla partenza degli ospiti.  
Le mura di grigia pietra erano interamente ricoperti di arazzi e troneggiavano sulla parete principale gli stemmi e gli stendardi del casato; anche la pedana sulla quale avrebbero suonato i menestrelli e si sarebbero esibiti i giocolieri, rubando parte dell'attenzione degli ospiti dalle portate del pranzo, era ormai pronta, e presso la tavolata alcuni servi stavano sistemando le fontane da vino, per provarle prima del banchetto.  
 In definitiva, nulla che non avesse visto e rivisto, in diverse forme, da quando avesse memoria sufficiente per ricordare, e sapeva bene quanto allo stesso modo anche i domestici vi fossero abituati, forse anche più di lui, quindi Edgard desunse che la sua presenza ai preparativi fosse, in fin dei conti, del tutto superflua.  
Lasciò il salone e passò nella sala attigua dove altri servitori erano affaccendati, e tra essi c'era anche Ewan; ancora qualche ora e gli ospiti avrebbero fatto la loro entrata nella Sala Grande, quindi il fermento era alto, ma il duca immaginò di potergli rubare un po' di tempo.  
Silenziosamente gli andò vicino e gli levò dalle mani un bacile d'argento sbalzato.  
"Vieni con me, ti ruberò solo qualche minuto."  
Gli sussurrò, poggiandogli poi una mano sulla schiena per condurlo con sé.  
  
****  
  
Edgard lo riportò in camera, chiudendosi dietro la porta; non aveva spiegato nulla durante il loro tragitto e stava ancora continuando a mantenere il silenzio.  
"È successo qualcosa?"  
Gli chiese Ewan, dubbioso e anche un po' preoccupato.  
"Togliti quei vestiti."  
"I... vestiti? Adesso?"  
La richiesta, anche se gradita, era del tutto inaspettata, e le guance di Ewan si colorarono di un lieve rossore.  
"Voglio solo che ti cambi - spiegò il nobile con un sorriso divertito, notando la sua reazione; si chinò a sussurargli all'orecchio in tono soave - Perché, cos’avevi capito?"  
"Niente! - lo disse un po' troppo in fretta per suonare credibile - Ma perché vuoi che mi cambi?"  
"Mi piacerebbe che indossassi quella - indicò un abito piegato su una panca - È la livrea con i colori della mia famiglia; dopo tutti questi anni hai più che il diritto di portarla, in simili occasioni."  
Ewan si avvicinò alla veste e la accarezzo; era di morbido velluto, di un rosso e un verde cupi e profondi, e aveva bordini di pelliccia e ricami lungo le maniche e le spalle, semplici, ma realizzati con cura; accanto all'abito c'era una cinta di cuoio nero da legare in vita, su cui era già stata applicata una delle fibbie che il suo padrone gli aveva donato alcuni mesi prima.  
"È bello..."  
"Non c'è solo quello."  
Edgard, di nuovo accanto a lui, gli prese una mano e senza una parola di preavviso gli fece scivolare al dito il proprio anello, una fascetta d'oro scolpito con al centro un rubino sanguigno.  
"Questo mi appartiene da sempre, ma ora voglio che lo abbia tu, a simboleggiare che non possiedi solo il mio avvenire, ma anche il mio passato."  
L'altro guardò stupito il gioiello che gli luccicava all'anulare con la sua pietra preziosa e cupa  
"È stupendo, io... vorrei poter ricambiare con qualcosa di altrettanto prezioso..."  
"Ewan..."  
"Ma forse non è il caso che me lo regali. È un gioiello della tua famiglia, lo porti da quando ti conosco, e da prima ancora di quel tempo, che spiegazione daresti a tuo padre per averlo donato a me?"  
Il duca gli posò due dita sulle labbra, chiudendogliele.  
"Stai dicendo troppe parole quando a me ne basta una: lo accetti?"  
Anche il gioiello pareva attendere la risposta che avrebbe decretato il suo cambio di proprietario.  
"... Sì... è solo... solo un po' largo, scivola."  
Sorrise, mostrando la mano.  
Edgard sfilò l'anello dal quarto dito e glielo mise al pollice, dove sembrava calzare un po' meglio e non avrebbe corso il rischio di perderlo; poi trattenne la sua mano nella propria.  
"Non mi lascerai, vero, Ewan?"  
Perché quella domanda? Lasciarlo, quando finalmente era riuscito ad averlo? Solo a immaginare come avrebbe potuto essere la fine del loro rapporto si sentiva svuotato e lacero, privato del proprio cuore. Lasciarlo... sarebbe stato come smettere di respirare. A volte era così strano, Edgard.  
"Starò con te per sempre."  
"Ma se quel giorno fosse stato un altro a incontrarti e a prenderti con sé... forse ti saresti innamorato di lui, così come ti sei innamorato di me, non credi?"  
"No! - Ewan strinse la mano libera sul suo braccio, spasmodica - Pensi forse che il mio amore sia solo riconoscenza? È un qualcosa di cui non riesco a vedere l'inizio né la fine, e la gratitudine, anche se sconfinata, è soltanto una piccola parte di esso. E poi... solo tu; solo tu avresti potuto... - allentò la stretta e fece risalire la mano lungo il braccio, posandola sulla sua spalla - chi altri si sarebbe fatto carico di orfano gracile, povero e completamente inutile? Se non mi avessi preso sarei già morto da tanto, ne sono certo. Edgard... se non ti avessi conosciuto non avrei potuto amarti, ma se fosse stato un altro a salvarmi, pur dandogli il mio affetto e la mia gratitudine, non me ne sarei innamorato, perché lui non sarebbe stato te."  
Edgard poggiò la fronte contro quella di Ewan e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi molto più forte rispetto a un attimo prima.  
"...per sempre, hai detto?"  
"Fino a quando tu mi vorrai."  
"Dunque per sempre."####  
  
****  
  
"Ehi..."  
  
Si era addormentato!  
Non ci aveva messo poi molto a preparare la sua piccola sorpresa, ed erano solo le otto di sera, come si faceva a dormire a quell'ora? Matthias si sedette sul divano, osservando Keith; era voltato su un fianco, una mano poggiata sul cuscino e le labbra socchiuse, un po' rannicchiato, come se avesse freddo. Il suo viso era sereno, chissà cosa stava sognando, cosa vedeva dietro il buio benevolo delle palpebre chiuse; ricordi o fantasie? E lui vi era compreso?  
  
"Sai che sono gelosissimo? - gli sussurrò, avvicinandosi ancora di più - Se provi a sognare qualcun altro ti prendo a morsi. Keith... sveglia!"  
  
Lo scosse per un braccio con delicatezza, e l'altro aprì gli occhi; il suo sguardo fu per un attimo spaesato; non si era reso conto di essersi addormentato, né si era accorto di aver rivissuto dei ricordi; svegliandosi e vedendo quel viso sorridente davanti a sé aveva pensato 'chi sei tu, che somigli al mio Ewan? Dove siamo?', e solo dopo il resto della sua coscienza si era illuminato, rammentandogli che l'amato giovane di cui aveva tenuta tra le braccia l'esangue cadavere era rinato... che _lui_ era rinato, e che il ' _pe_ r _sempre_ ', quella volta, sarebbe stato un periodo molto più lungo.  
  
"Sai che fare pisolini a quest'ora leva il sonno per tutta la notte?"  
"Hhmm... sopravviverò. Potremmo sempre usare la notte per attività più costruttive che dormire."  
  
Keith si mise a sedere, stiracchiandosi e sgranchendo le spalle, e poi si massaggiò il retro del collo indolenzito. Non gli sfuggì il buon profumo che riempiva l’aria, e il fatto che sul basso tavolino  di fronte al divano c'erano una bottiglia piena di liquido rossastro, un grosso bicchiere e un cestino di vimini.  
Accorgendosi che quegli oggetti avevano attirato la sua attenzione, Matt sorrise e affrettò a spiegare.  
"Ho preparato qualcosa per te, da mangiare, e da bere! Riguardo il cibo, non mi pare di averle mai fatte, allora, ma ricordo che ne mangiavamo di simili, e ho voluto cercare una ricetta che me le ricordasse. E la bevanda… quella è pronta da un paio di giorni, perché doveva restare in infusione per un po’… l’ho assaggiato e credo possa andare, ma dovrai dirmi tu se va bene o se devo cambiare qualcosa.”  
  
Matthias cominciò con lo scoprire il paniere, rivelando alcune focaccine dolci, ancora tiepide.  
   
“Contengono miele, uvetta e spezie. Non voglio vantarmi, ma per essere il primo tentativo mi sono venute bene!”  
   
Gliene tese una, poi riempì l'intero boccale e glielo porse con l'espressione di qualcuno che non stava più nella pelle.  
  
"Ecco, assaggia.”  
"Mi devo fidare? Il numero del centro antiveleni è a portata di mano?"  
  
Chiese, fiutando circospetto il contenuto; il profumo gli piaceva, intenso, ricco di contrasti, gli dava un senso di deja-vu, riferito a qualcosa che sapeva di conoscere bene ma che nella sua testa non riusciva a mettere in relazione con l'esatto collegamento per dargli un nome; non aveva dubbi che fosse buono, ma stuzzicare Matthias aveva per lui qualcosa di irresistibile, perché...  
  
"Eddaiiii!"  
  
...il suo tono da bambino impaziente lo divertiva da matti; lo stava fissando con aspettativa e lui prima assaggiò la focaccina, ed era davvero buona, soffice, speziata e appiccicosa; pur non amando le cose molto dolci la trovava ottima.  
Dopo un paio di bocconi avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra e bevve un sorso, lentamente.  
Era un sapore forte, ben conosciuto, ma tanto lontano che quasi lo aveva dimenticato... e che era convinto non avrebbe nemmeno più gustato. Aveva bevuto vini speziati, certo, ma non così tanto… era troppo, per i canoni di piacevolezza moderni, ma non per quelli della sua vita passata.  
Rimase assorto, con gli occhi fissi sul vino e, come Combray era sorta da una tazza di tè, così anche i suoi ricordi gli parvero ancor più vividi, avendo quel solido appiglio.  
A volte è un sapore, a volte un suono, o un profumo, un semplice oggetto a rimandarci indietro, una parola pronunciata in un certo modo, uno sguardo, il caldo rosso del fuoco...  
"Allora?"  
Chiese curioso Matt, sporgendosi verso di lui, dissolvendo il suo velo di pensieri.  
"Ippocrasso – disse, riconoscendolo - È ottimo."  
"Sul serio? Sono contento! Però non capisco proprio come faccia a piacerti, secondo me ha un sapore atroce... che gusti barbari hai: vino speziato, black pudding, whisky..."  
"...tu..."  
Il gusto barbaro in questione scattò mollandogli un pugno su una spalla;   
"Ehi, vuoi morire giovane?"  
"Un'altra volta?"  
Keith lo disse in tono leggero, sorridendo, alzando il bicchiere come per un brindisi, ma Matthias si sentì egualmente interdetto e in un istante la sua espressione si fece seria. Gli sembrava d'aver commesso una gaffe, di aver scelto la peggiore frase possibile: ebbe l'impressione che neanche impegnandosi avrebbe potuto trovare una battuta più sconveniente.  
"Scusa."  
Disse mortificato, come se avesse dovuto farsi perdonare un'offesa.  
"Eh? Di cosa?"  
Keith stesso si rese conto di quale fosse la risposta non appena terminato di porre la domanda.  
"Matthias, non c'è bisogno di misurare ogni parola."  
"Ma sono stato... indelicato; è stata un'uscita di pessimo gusto."  
"Guarda che se non mi ci avessi fatto pensare tu non ci avrei nemmeno fatto caso. Lo so che il proverbio dice di non parlar di corda a casa dell'impiccato, ma ormai ho superato benissimo la mia dipartita... tanto che se vuoi ti dico come mi piacerebbe fosse il mio prossimo funerale."  
"Non credo di volerlo sapere."  
Disse Matthias con un pallido sorriso, ma Keith non gli diede retta:  
"Prima di tutto voglio essere cremato! Non mi piace l’idea di decompormi."  
"Keith..."  
"E insieme a me dovranno essere cremati i miei cd e anche i libri... poi si potrebbe ingaggiare un gruppo rock, per animare un po' l'atmosfera... naturalmente ci vorrà un bel rinfresco: se offriamo da mangiare almeno qualcuno verrà alle mie esequie, non trovi? E credi che delle bomboniere a lutto con confetti alla liquirizia potrebbero avere successo?"  
"Mangia e bevi il vino, va."  
Sospirò, divertito suo malgrado, Matt, rimettendogli il bicchiere tra le mani.  
"Se non ti piace significa che non ne berrai per tenermi compagnia, vero? - Keith sembrò deluso, espressione che sul viso evidenziò di proposito in una maniera caricaturale - E io che speravo di farti ubriacare per poi approfittare di te!"  
"E da quando hai bisogno di farmi ubriacare?"  
"Beh, se ti ricordi, la prima sera che uscimmo..."  
"Quella volta mi sono ubriacato senza il tuo intervento! E quando hai approfittato di me ormai ero sobrio!"  
  
****  
  
####"Edgard, ti ritiri anche tu?"  
  
Gli chiese il genitore, quando egli gli presentò il proprio commiato.  
La notte era ormai fonda, parecchi ospiti erano già andati a dormire, ma c'era ancorano musica, danze, e libagioni, ricami dorati e gioielli che scintillavano alla luce di torce e candele; profumi d'incensi arsi sui bracieri impregnavano l'aria.   
Lui stava abbandonando la festa, desideroso di potersi stendere e riposare, dormire a lungo e svuotare la mente di tutte le chiacchiere e il chiasso che aveva assorbito.  
Non poteva dire che la giornata fosse stata spiacevole, anzi... di compagnia e conversazioni interessanti ne aveva avute a volontà, ma sentiva che dopo tante ore la sua capacità di socievolezza aveva raggiunto la saturazione, e ora tutta quella confusione e quelle persone  quasi estranee cominciavano a dargli noia.  
Tempo prima aveva congedato Ewan, vedendolo stanchissimo e assonnato, ed egli se n’era andato lanciandogli un'occhiata che chiedeva di raggiungerlo presto; ormai erano passate due ore e si era fatto abbastanza tardi da poter abbandonare i propri invitati, o per meglio dire, quelli di suo padre, senza apparire scortese.  
"Sono stanco, padre, e credo di aver ecceduto in cibo e vino."  
  
Padre e figlio, l'uno di fronte all'altro, identici nel portamento, nel colore d'occhi e capelli, entrambi fieri della propria nobiltà, battaglieri e orgogliosi, ma diversi per mentalità e carattere, pur se  plasmati con la stessa argilla, formati dalla stessa educazione.  
"Va' pure, ma prima ho un avviso per te: avanti di primavera ci sarà un altro torneo, e voglio che i nostri cavalieri siano sfolgoranti! Nuove spade e scudi, nuove cotte, nuove tende per l'accampamento, e naturalmente i destrieri migliori. Dimostrare potere e ricchezza in simili occasioni è cosa che procura buoni alleati..."  
"E altrettanto buoni nemici."  
Aggiunse pigramente il figlio.  
"Ma sia chiara una cosa, Edgard: non voglio incidenti fra te e tuo fratello. Tenetevi ben a distanza, perché non ho intenzione di passare dai festeggiamenti di un torneo alla celebrazione di un funerale."  
"Da parte mia non ci saranno problemi, visto che non ho intenzione di partecipare agli scontri."  
A quel commento il duca fissò il proprio figlio con occhi spalancati. Da quando aveva quindici anni Edgard non mancava un torneo, e vista la sua abilità pensava che avrebbe continuato a prendervi parte fino a che avesse avuto la forza di reggere una spada.  
"Che sciocchezze vai dicendo? Sai bene di non poter mancare!"  
"Verrò all'accampamento, se ci tenete, ma non parteciperò alle mischie."  
"E che ne sarà del tuo onore, osservando un simile, vigliacco, comportamento?"  
"Per quel che mi riguarda, c'è più onore nel prestare fede a una promessa che nel partecipare a un certame. Siete stato voi ad insegnarmi a mantenere la parola data, padre."  
Il duca si massaggiò una tempia, sospirando, sentendosi intrappolato dall'educazione cavalleresca che egli stesso aveva impartito. Permettere a Edgard di chiamarsi fuori dalle battaglie avrebbe forse dato adito a curiosità e voci, ma a dirgli di andare contro i dogmi che lui gli aveva tramandato avrebbe perso la faccia, almeno agli occhi del figlio.  
"Una promessa, eh?... Di solito le dame chiedono ai propri paladini di combattere fino allo stremo e di tornare vincitori, non di tenersi fuori dalla tenzone. Mi domando chi ti abbia chiesto..."  
"Nessuno mi ha chiesto nulla, è un voto che sono stato io a esprimere."   
"Tu non mi sembri proprio il tipo da fare voti, figliolo."  
"C'è sempre una prima volta... e comunque non ci sono dame di mezzo."  
Rispose sorridendo Edgard, pensando che l'amore di una fanciulla era faccenda ben pericolosa, se la bella in questione gradiva vedere il proprio cavaliere rischiare il collo per una vittoria, piuttosto che tornare a casa sano e salvo.  
"Va bene, fa' come preferisci. D'altra parte.... è ciò che fai sempre." ####  
  
_________  



	17. Chapter 17

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
   
Capitolo 17**  
  
________________  
 

Un braciere, una semplice cassapanca, stuoie per terra, un grosso letto per lui e uno più piccolo per Ewan; questo era quanto costituiva l'arredamento della sua tenda... escludendo di proposito la rastrelliera delle armi e il grosso baule che conteneva la cotta e il resto dell’armatura: cose volute da suo padre che, pur non avendo insistito riguardo la sua partecipazione al torneo, continuava a covare la speranza che il figlio cambiasse idea.

D'altra parte il malcontento duca padre poteva essere compreso, visto che nessuno dei suoi figli si sarebbe fatto onore in campo: Edgard aveva rinunciato per chissà quale promessa, e anche Thomas sarebbe stato assente, costretto a rimanere al castello per via di problemi di salute. Lo squilibrio era dovuto ad un eccesso di bile gialla sugli altri umori, che aveva incattivito il sangue e portato a febbri e dolori al ventre, così aveva detto Adelius. Il medico aveva prescritto un'amarissima tisana da assumere quattro volte al giorno, più riposo, emetici e salassi per ristabilire l'equilibrio dell'organismo; dopodiché aveva rimesso il malato alle fidate cure del suo apprendista migliore e più esperto e aveva seguito il suo signore e i cavalieri, come faceva ogni volta, per portare aiuto ai feriti dalla spada e a quelli del troppo vino.  
  
In quanto a Edgard, la notizia che il suo gemello sarebbe stato lontano dal campo gli aveva fatto molto piacere, al punto da essere ripreso dallo stesso alchimista riguardo la sua eccessiva manifestazione di soddisfazione: non era solo entusiasta che il fratello fosse troppo occupato a vomitare l'anima per riuscire a stare in piedi, ma anche tranquillizzato dall'idea che non lo avrebbe visto gironzolare per l'accampamento con troppe armi a portata di mano e troppa confusione intorno; qualche giorno lontano da lui e dal suo sguardo cupo sarebbero stati una bene accetta vacanza, nonché l'occasione per rivedere vecchi amici.  
Come Cedric, che in quel momento, seduto di fronte a lui, già aveva iniziato a dare il via ai suoi personali festeggiamenti a base d'idromele. Il giovane, dai ricciuti capelli color rame, era piuttosto brillo, e stava tentando di far ubriacare anche il suo furetto albino, ma l'animale non sembrava molto interessato a ciò che il padroncino gli offriva.  
  
"Ah, qui ci vuole un po' di collaborazione... - disse con voce strascicata - Edgard, tienigli il muso aperto, che io verso!"  
"Declino. Francamente ci tengo ad avere tutte e dieci le mie dita nelle mani."  
"Uhm... allora, facciamo il contrario!"  
"La povera bestia sta per perdere la pazienza, Cedric. Fossi in te starei attento."  
Il cavaliere lasciò andare all'animale, che lesto schizzò lontano da lui, arrampicandosi su per il braccio di Ewan, seduto accanto a Edgard,  e andò a sistemarsi sulla sua spalla. Cedric, contrariato,  puntò i gomiti sul tavolo e poggiò il mento sulle mani, e si rivolse al ragazzo.  
  
"Hai un padrone indisponente! E senza cuore! Quando avevamo dodici anni il suo falco si mangiò il mio primo furetto, e lui ora... hic... non vuole nemmeno farmi un piccolo favore... hic... scusate, vado a vomitare."  
Si allontanò in fretta, rovesciando il proprio boccale sul tavolo, e Edgard fece appena in tempo a scostarsi prima che il liquido finisse a macchiargli i calzoni.  
"Il convivio deve ancora iniziare e lui è già fradicio... idiota."  
"Non dovresti dire certe cose dei tuoi amici."  
Ewan stava grattando la piccola testa dell'animale, che sembrava essersi già miracolosamente calmato, e non mostrava più i suoi minacciosi dentini aguzzi.  
"Ti assicuro che entro qualche giorno anche tu lo chiamerai allo stesso modo."  
Disse Edgard, accarezzandolo nella stessa maniera in cui lui stava coccolando il furetto.  
  
~°~  
  
  
Tutto era pronto per gli scontri, il banchetto di buon augurio era terminato, e alcuni cavalieri già si ritiravano per la notte, consci che il mattino successivo i combattimenti sarebbero iniziati poco dopo l'alba. Anche Edgard ed Ewan erano già nella loro tenda, benché l'alzata mattutina non li riguardasse; avrebbero potuto prendere le cose senza alcuna fretta. Per loro, rimanere al campo significava oziare per tutta la mattina, andare ad assistere ai combattimenti nel pomeriggio, e attendere che scoccasse l'ora dei vespri, che le mischie finissero e i cavalieri facessero ritorno, per poi festeggiare ancora fino a notte, ascoltare le canzoni dei menestrelli, e ripetere tutto il giorno successivo.  
Da parte sua, il nobile aveva promesso aiuto ad Adelius nel medicare ferite e riaggiustare eventuali ossa rotte, e anche Ewan si era detto ben disposto a dare una mano, desideroso di imparare qualcosa di nuovo. Negli ultimi tempi l’anziano medico aveva iniziato a insegnarli l'uso curativo delle piante, e lui aveva scoperto di trovare l'argomento molto affascinante, e anche molto più complicato di tutto ciò che gli fosse mai capitato di studiare, ma ciò contribuiva solo a stimolarlo, e farlo sentire un privilegiato, sotto tutti i punti di vista.  
Era proprio quella l'idea che occupava i suoi pensieri quando il suo duca,  appena richiusa la pesante tenda che copriva l'uscio, lo prese per le spalle e gli incorniciò in viso di baci, lasciandone sui capelli, sulla fronte, sulle palpebre, sulle gote.  
  
"Edgard, non possiamo... qui..."  
Il duca si fermò per un momento e lo guardò perplesso: era la prima volta che Ewan lo bloccava, e a esser franco non avrebbe mai creduto che una cosa simile potesse accadere.  
"Qualcosa non va?"  
"Qui è poco prudente."  
  
Terminò Ewan, lanciando uno sguardo apprensivo intorno a sé, come se temesse di scorgere qualcuno nascosto nel loro padiglione, intento a spiarli. Quel tipo di preoccupazione non scompose Edgard; ne fu anzi divertito, e la dismise all’istante. In risposta sorrise e chinò il viso per baciarlo ancora, ma Ewan era davvero nervoso: il duca lo sentì teso, mentre lo stringeva, agitato, come pronto a scattare al minimo rumore, tanto che alla fine si staccò da lui un'altra volta.  
"Stai tranquillo... se mi lasci fare ti posso aiutare a rilassare, va bene?"  
Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, accarezzandoglieli all'indietro, ma nemmeno con quel gesto che lo calmava sempre stava riuscendo a convincerlo.  
"Edgard, ho tanta voglia di fare l'amore, ma questa è una tenda, non c'è una spessa porta di legno di quercia, tantomeno un chiavistello, e chiunque potrebbe entrare, e..."  
"Nessuno entrerebbe senza prima annunciarsi, e nessuno entrerà comunque se io gli negherò il permesso; non c'è niente da temere."  
"E se invece accadesse?... dico davvero, sono nervoso! Non è come essere a casa, e  non voglio metterti nei guai."  
"Hm... - Edgard chinò la testa, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Ewan, circondandolo ancora una volta con le braccia - d'accordo, come vuoi. Anzi, forse hai ragione, c'è sempre il rischio che ci sia in giro qualche ficcanaso, giusto?"  
Con un ultimo, veloce, bacio sul collo lo lasciò andare; c'era una lunga lettera che voleva leggere ancora una volta, prima di rispondere: si trattava di Richard, che aveva intavolato un'altra delle sue fumosissime questioni filosofiche, quindi prese la missiva e andò ad accomodarsi sul proprio letto per rivederla con calma.  
  
Ewan non si aspettava che desistesse così facilmente, andandosene pacifico a leggere come se niente fosse stato; avrebbe dovuto provare sollievo per essere riuscito a farlo ragionare, e invece era più forte il disappunto per aver ricevuto così poche insistenze. Certo non poteva rammaricarsene, visto che Edgard aveva solo fatto ciò che lui gli aveva chiesto, però...  
...chissà. Forse era vero che era lui a essere troppo apprensivo... in ogni caso era un po' tardi per tornare sulla propria decisione.  
Prese l’erbario che gli era stato affidato da Adelius e decise di provare a studiare.  
  
 ~°~  
  
Era già da un po' che aveva lasciato perdere la lettera e lo stava osservando: Ewan sedeva sulla cassapanca e leggeva, ma si sentiva di scommettere che non fosse molto concentrato: la sua schiena sembrava stranamente rigida, come se stesse cercando di mostrare una disinvoltura che non provava, e gli occhi non avevano un'espressione attenta: forse, addirittura, faceva solo finta di leggere, scorrendo lo sguardo disattento sulle righe... senza contare che sembrava fermo da tre quarti d'ora sulla stessa pagina.  
Così avrebbe imparato molto, anzi, avrebbe finito con l'annoiarsi. E non sia mai, si disse Edgard.  
  
Andò a sedersi accanto a lui, vicino, ma non abbastanza da toccarlo, come se stesse sbirciando il suo libro, mentre Ewan continuava a tenere ostentatamente gli occhi sui fogli.  
Il nobile non poté fare a meno di sorridere: con un angolo della bocca, senza volere paragonando il ragazzo a un coniglietto pronto a essere catturato, ma si liberò in fretta del pensiero, giudicandolo troppo sciocco e bizzarro. S'inumidì le labbra: se proprio avesse avuto paura lo avrebbe lasciato stare, ma se gli avesse offerto anche solo uno spiraglio...  
Si avvicinò ancora un po', tanto da far sì che le loro gambe si toccassero, all'altezza del ginocchio; a quel semplice tocco Ewan sussultò, e per un momento il libro tremò nelle sue mani...  sapeva cosa aspettarsi?  
Edgard gli carezzò fugacemente una guancia con le labbra, e poi la sua bocca si spostò, per baciare il lobo dell'orecchio, percorse il padiglione con la punta della lingua e poi tornò giù; la pelle lì era delicata, e sotto il suo tocco divenne rossa e bollente da fresca che era.  
Gli posò una mano sulla schiena, mentre l'altra stava percorrendo con provocante lentezza la sua coscia, su e giù, spingendosi ogni volta di più verso l'interno, toccandolo dove sapeva bene che era oltremodo sensibile. Ewan si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro, e un attimo dopo voltò il capo verso il duca, trovandosi subito catturato dallo sguardo penetrante del suo amante; in silenzio, con quegli occhi  ambrati, gli stava chiedendo “che avevi detto a proposito del non fare nulla?".  
Quando Ewan sentì la bocca del padrone coprire la sua, il libro gli sfuggì dalle mani, finendo per terra, dove rimase, dimenticato.  
  
La lingua di Edgard si era introdotta dolcemente nella sua bocca, un sinuoso solletico che lo stava facendo mugolare; il ritmo era languido, il tocco lieve, volto a provocarlo, a catturarlo  con gentilezza, ma senza possibilità di scampo.   
Ewan sapeva di essere una facile preda, e ne ebbe nuova conferma quando il compagno pose fine al bacio, allontanando il viso dal suo: non sopportò di venire privato di quel contatto umido e delizioso, il senso di vuoto era troppo, e d'istinto la sua testa inseguì quella dell'altro, incollando ancora le loro labbra, cingendogli il collo con le braccia, andando incontro al suo corpo con il proprio.  
Edgard lo attirò completamente a sé e lui d'un tratto gli si ritrovò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, mentre una mano si infilava sotto la sua blusa, avventurandosi sulla pelle nuda.  
Chiuse gli occhi, beato in quelle sensazioni contrastanti che pur si armonizzavano a meraviglia: delicate e violente, il cuore come un tamburo e la testa leggera; un pensiero gli attraversò la mente, come un ammonimento, ricordandogli ancora quanto fosse rischioso il loro comportamento...  
 Rischioso, sì... sconsiderato, ma nemmeno usando tutto il suo buon senso riusciva a convincersi di svincolarsi e di interrompere quel bacio.  
  
La mano di Edgard vagò sui suoi fianchi, sulla sua schiena, e lui sentiva un formicolio alla base della nuca, il brivido seducente della pelle d'oca, una sensazione che si fece ancora più potente quando l'esplorazione del suo corpo passò da ciò che c'era sopra la cinta a ciò che stava al di sotto: fremé al tocco delle dita che sfiorarono i suoi glutei, e ancora di più alla mano che poi si posò aperta sulla natica, stringendola lievemente.  
"Posso?"  
Sussurrò il duca, scostandosi dalle sue labbra arrossate quel tanto che bastava per parlare.  
"Che... domande..."  
Esalò Ewan, chinando la testa contro la sua spalla, prendendo a baciargli il collo; vellutati tocchi che scorrevano sulla pelle come pioggia primaverile, e che si  trasformarono in un unico bacio, lungo, veemente, affamato, quando un dito di Edgard si spinse dentro di lui, iniziando a muoversi in quel modo che in pochi istanti lo privava completamente di ogni pudore.  
Morse e succhiò, strusciandosi contro di lui, soffocando nella carne di Edgard i proprio gemiti; sarebbe stato facile abbandonarsi del tutto, lasciare che il suo amante plasmasse a proprio piacimento la forma della sua beatitudine, ma non voleva restare semplicemente in balia di quel piacere...  
Non voleva solo riceverne, ma anche darne... l'unica cosa che potesse offrire a colui che gli aveva donato tutto, l'unica cosa che sapeva gli appartenesse per intero.  
Gli fece scendere una mano lungo il petto, sciogliendo i lacci della camicia, vagando sui muscoli compatti, percependo il respiro un po' affannato; stava andando molto oltre il controllo che aveva pensato di imporsi; al momento, però, non gliene importava più nulla.   
Scese ancora, sull'addome piatto, muovendosi con la cieca confidenza che aveva imparato in quei mesi.  
"Ewan..."  
  
Le mani del suo angelo erano leggere. Lui amava come iniziavano a toccarlo timidamente, come se avesse paura di stare prendendosi una libertà troppo grande. E amava anche il modo in cui poi conquistavano fiducia, e si facevano audaci, e lo toccavano con grazia, e passione, e con bisogno disperato, come se ancora non riuscisse a credere  che l'uomo che stringeva, e che lo stringeva, fosse suo.  
Completamente suo.  
A nessun altro avrebbe mai permesso di portarlo così al di fuori di se stesso, con nessun altro avrebbe mai abbassato tanto le proprie difese... difese che non esistevano più, erano già tutte cadute con il rumore di un gemito, quando Ewan aveva stretto la mano intorno al suo sesso.  
Quella mano che con il suo movimento dirigeva ora il ritmo suo respiro, il battito del suo cuore, che come un'onda folle mescolava, confondeva e spazzava mille frammenti di pensieri.  
Affannato scostò il viso del ragazzo dal suo collo e guardò le sue labbra, rosse e dischiuse, come i boccioli delle rose quando iniziano ad aprirsi.  
Voleva baciarlo, e lo baciò... dolcemente e ferocemente, come l'orgasmo che si avvicinava, che si costruiva sui suoi brividi e sul tremito del suo ventre... che arrivò d'improvviso, squarciando l'ultimo brandello della sua coscienza.  
Edgard restò qualche istante con gli occhi chiusi, a riprendere fiato; il rombo del sangue nelle sue orecchie si stava quietando, permettendogli di  percepire di nuovo i fruscianti rumori della notte. Ormai dovevano esserci  solo le guardie ancora sveglie, oltre a lui e al suo amore, in quelle tenebre schiarite dalla luna piena.  
Che dormissero pure, gli altri, per loro non era ancora il momento.  
"Sai che non abbiamo ancora finito..."  
Sussurrò alzandosi, costringendo in piedi anche Ewan; il ragazzo rispose con un trasognato mormorio, e docile si lasciò guidare dal duca fino alla branda più grossa.  
Già durante quel breve tragitto le mani di Edgard avevano iniziato a spogliarlo, lasciando cadere con indolenza blusa e camicia; i suoi pollici si fermarono a giocare con i capezzoli rosei, massaggiandoli con lentezza, fino a quando lo fece sdraiare sul letto.  
Terminò di spogliarlo, e a vederlo così, nudo, sulla coperta morbida, era quanto di più prezioso e desiderabile ci fosse al mondo, tanto da farlo commuovere.  
Perché era suo.  
...suo...  
E non sarebbe mai stato di nessun altro.  
Gli baciò le caviglie e gli accarezzò le gambe, separandogliele  con gentile fermezza. Lo sguardo ceruleo di Ewan era saldo su di lui, un po' offuscato e come sempre trasparente e sincero; quegli occhi, quelle labbra umide e l'incantevole sorriso disegnato su di esse, il ritmo rapido del suo respiro... con tutto ciò lo stava chiamando, più irresistibile del canto di una sirena.  
Il nobile risalì lungo il suo corpo e si chinò sul viso, baciandolo a lungo sulle labbra, e poi scese sul collo e il petto, fino a mordicchiarlo insistente attorno all'ombelico, entrando e uscendo da esso con la lingua, mentre sotto di lui Ewan sussultava.  
"Edgard, è... è così..."  
"Imprudente, ho capito, ma non ho intenzione di fermarmi."  
"Io volevo dire bello, ma-a-ahhh!..."  
Il resto della frase si perse in un sospiro rumoroso e ondeggiante, che salì di tono fino a strangolarglisi in gola mentre la bocca dell'altro scendeva sul suo sesso, baciandolo, solleticandolo per tutta la sua lunghezza; avvolse la punta, stuzzicando il glande e la piccola fessura  con la punta della lingua.  
Ewan tremava, completamente vulnerabile; Edgard poteva sentire i muscoli del suo ventre tesi sotto le proprie mani, il respiro rapido e il suo tocco tra i capelli, dita sottili che si muovevano concitate. Non bastava: voleva travolgerlo del tutto, prosciugare ogni energia dal suo corpo, come solo a lui era concesso... l'unico a cui era dato d'ammirarlo quando era così meravigliosamente sconvolto. Spingendosi in avanti ingolfò tutta la sua erezione nella bocca e si mosse con lentezza esasperante, accarezzandolo con la lingua, sentendo la carne pulsare contro il palato.  
Ewan si contorse, sopraffatto da un piacere tanto intenso che dava l'impressione di essere impossibile da sostenere, ma che, se ne rendeva ben conto, non era ancora giunto al culmine: continuava ad aumentare, a salire, a riempirlo, intenso, vivido, in cerca di sfogo.  
...e voler gridare 'basta!', e voler gridare 'ancora!'...  
Assordato dai suoi stessi rantoli,  man mano che Edgard aumentava il ritmo, gettò la testa all'indietro e fece appena in tempo a coprirsi la bocca con una mano, per non svegliare mezzo accampamento con il suo grido, quando l'orgasmo lo ghermì.  
Serrò gli occhi e si morse le dita, mentre tutti i suoi muscoli si tendevano allo spasimo... gli sembrò che per qualche istante la testa gli galleggiasse, che davanti le sue palpebre chiuse si accendessero migliaia di scintille dorate.  
Lasciò che quelle sensazioni si consumassero, avvolgendolo in un beato velo di spossatezza, leggero come fumo; fu il bacio che Edgard gli posò sulla fronte che gli fece aprire gli occhi, e quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello del duca sorrise, incerto.  
Probabilmente era sciocco, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi imbarazzato appena dopo aver fatto l'amore. Chissà se prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a vincere quel difetto... sempre ammesso che fosse un difetto.  
  
"Grazie."  
"Perché mai dovresti ringraziarmi?  
Domandò Edgard sdraiandosi su un fianco accanto a lui, tenendo una mano ferma sul suo petto... che cose strane diceva a volte il suo angioletto.  
Ormai si era fatto molto tardi; Ewan baciò le labbra del compagno vicino a sé e fece per alzarsi, seppur svogliatamente; meglio andare prima che il sonno lo catturasse, come una ragnatela dolce e tiepida.  
"Io torno al mio letto, Edgard. Buonanotte."  
Ma la mano dell'altro si chiuse attorno al suo polso, salda, fermandolo.  
"Resta qui."  
"Ma..."  
Gli occhi di Ewan si fermarono sul tendone che copriva l'uscio della tenda e poi tornarono a fissarsi sul nobile, che lo tirò verso di se costringendolo a sdraiarsi di nuovo.   
"Se prima ti ho convinto a fare l'amore con me, dovrei riuscire anche a persuaderti a restare qui accanto a me."  
"Lo so... - ben misero autocontrollo, si disse Ewan, pensando a quanto facilmente Edgard lo aveva indotto a cedere - ma credimi, mi sentirei troppo in ansia per dormire."  
"Avanti, smettila con tutte queste paure... sai che nessuno ci farebbe caso; è normale condividere il letto con qualcuno, per scaldarsi meglio."  
"Sì, ma non tra persone di rango così differente!"  
Edgard sorrise; tirò la trapunta a coprirlo per bene e spense la lampada.  
"Shh, chiudi gli occhi. Rilassati e pensa a qualcosa di bello: di sicuro non prenderai sonno, se continui a preoccuparti così."  
  
Ewan infine si arrese e gli diede retta; teso dapprincipio, il sopore sembrava averlo abbandonato, ma poi si accorse con meraviglia che il buio ed il silenzio erano rassicuranti, che lo abbracciavano proprio come faceva Edgard. Si inquietava eccessivamente, era vero... con il passare dei minuti cominciò a sentirsi molto più rilassato e fiducioso, forse anche troppo.  Nell'oscurità si avvicinò ancora di più il viso a quello del suo compagno, sussurrandogli.  
"Sai, pensavo che non è del tutto giusto dire che abbiamo fatto l'amore; insomma... non siamo andati proprio fino in fondo. Vero?"  
…  
"Edgard?"  
…  
"Stai dormendo sul serio?"  
...  
"Buonanotte."  
  
Gli augurò, prendendogli una mano e chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.  
  
~°~  
  
Due giorni erano passati.  
Due giorni trascorsi esattamente come si aspettava.  
Due giorni in cui, per la prima volta, era riuscito a divertirsi a un torneo, a considerarlo anche lui una festa, almeno un po', perché ancora non capiva quale fosse il divertimento nel praticare o nell'assistere a quella che era, per lo meno secondo lui, nient'altro che violenza.  
Però, poiché c'è sempre un però... c'era come una nota stonata, una piccola discordanza che stava facendo del suo meglio per passare inosservata, ma che lui aveva notato.  
Avrebbe preferito non farlo, avrebbe voluto che gli fosse sfuggita, per continuare a ridere delle buffonate di Cedric e delle imbarazzanti canzoni che intonava dopo essersi sbronzato; per continuare, senz'altri pensieri, a passare le mattine a imparare ciò che Adelius aveva da insegnargli, nella teoria e nella pratica, poiché, come diceva l'anziano, gli occidentali erano dei folli a sostenere che il mestiere del medico e quello del cerusico dovessero restare separati.  
Invece se n'era accorto, e non poteva tacere, sarebbe stato male con se stesso, sarebbe stato egoista... e si decise a parlarne, una sera, tra le coperte.  
"Ti stai annoiando, vero?"  
  
Disse, all’improvviso, interrompendo il quieto silenzio. Edgard spostò il viso per guardarlo meglio, e appoggiò il mento sul suo petto.  
"No, ma cosa dici!"  
"Sei annoiato, l'ho capito. Vorresti esser anche tu sul campo, e non mero spettatore della battaglia. È chiaro, e non a me soltanto."  
Ewan aveva parlato in tono quieto e certo, ma anche amareggiato, e il cavaliere tacque.  
Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato facile tenersi fuori dagli scontri, sia per l'importanza della persona a cui l'aveva promesso, sia perché aveva avuto la sincera certezza di non amare la battaglia in sé quanto la strategia e la pura arte delle armi. Ora, invece, sapeva di essersi sbagliato: il clangore delle spade, la calca, le grida degli uomini, il nitrire dei cavalli, quel mescolarsi di colori e suoni, avversari con i quali misurarsi... tutto gli lanciava un richiamo al quale era doloroso resistere.  
Voleva qualcosa che non si era mai reso conto di desiderare sino a che non ne era stato privato: poter combattere per il gusto di combattere.  
Di misurarsi.  
Di superarsi.  
Un altro cavaliere avrebbe potuto capire, ma chi non aveva mai schivato un fendente potenzialmente mortale non avrebbe mai immaginato l'emozione, l'energia, la soddisfazione...  
Lui non aveva bisogno di tornei per conquistare fama e denaro, era il primogenito di un casato già ricco e importante; distinguersi in uno scontro non era una necessità, ma un capriccio dell'orgoglio... un difetto, un limite, forse.  
"Non sono abituato a rimanere in disparte, tutto qui.  Domani sarà l'ultimo giorno, torneremo a casa e non ci penseremo più."  
"Ma la prossima volta? E quella dopo ancora? Che cosa farai? Proprio perché domani è l'ultimo giorno, se vuoi partecipare... fai pure. Non voglio costringerti a mantenere una promessa che ti è pesante."  
"Ewan, per me è solo un gioco! Non è importante, mi va bene così."  
L'altro sorrise appena, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Hai un tono tale che non servirebbe a convincere nemmeno te stesso. Sono stato quasi sempre con te, e ti ho osservato; occupi ogni minuto, in qualsiasi attività, come per far scorrere il tempo più in fretta, e il pomeriggio, quando anche tu vai ad assistere al torneo, sei così attento e preso che si direbbe ti dimentichi di respirare. È evidente che il tuo posto non è sugli spalti... e io non ho il diritto di tenertici per forza."  
"Tu hai ogni diritto su di me."  
"Allora è in nome di questo diritto che  voglio tu faccia come preferisci."  
Tre secondi di silenzio.  
"Adesso non pensarci... dormi e basta."  
  
Non pensarci.  
Non pensarci...  
...come poteva non pensarci?  
Silenzio ancora, per tutta la notte, rotto solo dai loro respiri vicini.  
  
  ~°~  
                                                   
Il mattino, quando si svegliò, d'istinto si rese conto che doveva essere più tardi del consueto, ma soprattutto aveva notato, ancor prima di aprire gli occhi, di essere solo: il posto accanto al suo era vuoto e freddo.  
Poteva essere ch Edgard fosse andato a mangiare qualcosa, o che fosse uscito per lavarsi. Forse, andando fuori, lo avrebbe subito incrociato... o magari lo avrebbe trovato a giocare a scacchi o a dadi con qualche cavaliere che aveva dovuto rinunciare agli scontri a causa di una ferita.  
Forse.  
Però le armi che mancavano dalla rastrelliera dicevano ben altro, ed erano molto più sincere delle sue illusioni. Ewan si alzò, e per prima cosa si diresse verso il baule che conteneva la cotta; lo aprì, sapendo già che cosa vi avrebbe trovato dentro.  
Niente.  
Era vuoto... vuoto perché ciò che avrebbe dovuto contenere era stato indossato dal legittimo proprietario.  
Si vestì lentamente, e intanto sentiva le mani farsi più fredde e intorpidite ogni istante che passava.  
Ebbe un'ondata di nausea.  
L'avesse almeno svegliato per dirgli: "Vado", invece di allontanarsi in silenzio, come di nascosto. Eppure in un certo modo aveva presagito, già dalla sera prima, ciò che Edgard avrebbe scelto, e ci si era preparato...  ma nonostante ciò il suo cuore batteva ancora troppo forte.  
  
  ~°~  
                                                  
"Riguardo l'aconito, le foglie e i fiori che servono per preparare la tintura devono essere usati freschi, e vanno colti in giugno, quando sono nelle migliori condizioni. Le radici debbono invece essere disidratate, e si raccolgono in autunno, precisamente dopo che la pianta è seccata ma prima che il bocciol..."  
  
Adelius smise di parlare, notando come lo sguardo di Ewan fosse sì fisso sulle erbe disseccate disposte sul tavolo, ma totalmente assente; poteva capire che talvolta la botanica fosse un argomento pesante, ma certe cose dovevano essere apprese con totale precisione, specie quando si trattava di una pianta simile: un minimo errore nei modi o nelle dosi  e, invece di un anodino, avrebbe ottenuto un veleno formidabile.  
...vero che il dolore sarebbe cessato comunque e in maniera definitiva, però forse non sarebbe stato il modo ottimale di curare un malato.  
 Comprendeva il ragazzo: non doveva essere facile concentrarsi sapendo  che il suo adorato padrone stava rischiando di farsi seriamente del male... che importanza poteva avere per lui, in quel momento, sapere quante dracme d'elenio occorrevano per placare la tosse e quante per curare l'idropisia?  
L'anziano picchiò le nocche sul tavolo, per richiamare l'attenzione del suo allievo.  
"Ewan... vogliamo smettere? Preferisci andare ad assistere al torneo?"  
Il ragazzo alzò subitamente lo sguardo, pieno di una richiesta di scusa per la propria distrazione, e scosse la testa, intrecciando le mani sulle ginocchia.  
"No. Non credo che questa volta riuscirei a sopportarlo."  
"Sì... posso comprendere. Nemmeno a me piacciono molto quei tipi di svago, specie quando anche Edgard combatte; a volte sembra avere davvero ben poco a cuore la propria vita. Se fossi io suo padre gli vieterei di partecipare, anziché incoraggiarlo."  
L'anziano sorrise, ma pronunciò la frase malinconicamente, e la nota di rimpianto nella sua voce era chiara, brillava come il Vespero.  
Adelius era un uomo erudito, di carattere forte ma indulgente, e per via della sua indole solitaria spesso rifuggiva la compagnia; Ewan si rese conto più che mai di non sapere molto su di lui, nemmeno di quale fosse di preciso la sua età, se avesse una famiglia, e se sì, dove fosse.  
  
"Voi non avete figli?"  
L'uomo scosse la testa, riponendo delle radici nella bisaccia.  
"No, mia moglie morì presto. Ed era incinta quando avvenne... e non ho mai voluto..."  
"Mi dispiace... avrei fatto meglio a non chiedere."  
"Oh, non potevi saperlo, e ormai è un dolore molto vecchio... fa ancora male, è pervaso di rimpianto, ma ci convivo da sempre e senza di esso mi sentirei smarrito - fece una pausa per radunare le memorie che da tanto tempo non narrava ad alcuno - Avevo venticinque anni, allora... Edgard era ben lungi dal nascere, e suo padre aveva appena compiuto un lustro; vedi bene quanto tempo è passato."  
"E avete sempre lavorato presso la famiglia del duca?"  
"Sì, io, come mio padre e mio nonno prima di me. Quand’ero un ragazzo studiavo la medicina e le piante di malavoglia, solo perché ciò era considerato mio dovere, una tradizione da continuare, ma era un mestiere per cui non provavo passione, non era ciò che desideravo. In realtà non sapevo esattamente cosa volessi, avevo molte idee e progetti, ma tutti troppo vaghi. Quando si è giovani, però, non ci si sofferma molto a riflettere sulle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, e suppongo che sia quasi sempre giusto così, o la  giovinezza stessa non avrebbe senso... Appena dopo sposato me ne andai, con l'intenzione di crearmi da solo una vita, anziché continuare quella già iniziata da mio padre. Poi, quando la mia adorata moglie si ammalò e morì nel giro di pochi giorni, capii che non ero nulla. Che non conoscevo abbastanza la medicina per essere un medico, e che quel poco che sapevo era tutto ciò che sapessi fare... e non era comunque servito a niente. Forse se avessi appreso di più avrei potuto curarla. Forse se fossi rimasto al castello l'avrebbe salvata mio padre. Dovevo fare ammenda per la mia colpa, e così tornai da lui, troppo preso dal mio dolore per accorgermi di quanto fosse umiliante ammettere il mio totale fallimento. Ed eccomi ancora qui."  
"...c'era molto di più di un fallimento, di mezzo."  
"Già."  
"Però non credo che dobbiate sentirvi in colpa: forse non sarebbe cambiato nulla anche se voi foste rimasto al vostro posto, forse nemmeno vostro padre avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa."  
"Appunto, ragazzo mio: forse è la parola chiave. Due brevi sillabe che non ti lasciano in pace, che sono in grado di tormentarti per anni... per un'intera vita passata a chiederti dove ti avrebbe condotto una decisione diversa. Un tormento che è in grado di distruggere chiunque, a poco a poco...  e io fui un uomo davvero molto scontroso, fino a quando un insolente bambino di cinque anni che faceva un sacco di domande non decise di diventare il mio nuovo, personale tormento."  
Ewan lo guardò incuriosito, dimenticando per un po' il proprio affanno; Adelius ripose con cautela le erbe velenose nella bisaccia e gli sorrise.  
"Sto parlando del tuo padrone, ragazzo."  
"Cosa? Ma... insolente?"  
"Quando il duca lo affidò ai miei insegnamenti, Edgard era quanto di più pestifero, presuntuoso e saccente avesse mai incrociato il mio cammino, forse perché era sempre stato servito e riverito come se ogni cosa gli fosse dovuta per diritto divino. Ma era anche intelligente, e curioso, nella giusta maniera. Ho detto che faceva molte domande, e nessuna era a sproposito. Le prime settimane furono drammatiche, comunque: io ero tutt'altro che accomodante e immagino di aver alquanto frustrato la sua convinzione di onnipotenza."  
"Non sembra nemmeno di stare parlando della persona che conosciamo oggi... lui è così... gentile."  
"Già. Ma vedi, poi... in pochi mesi si addolcì in una maniera che non avrei mai creduto possibile, come se si lasciasse ogni giorno alle spalle una parte del guscio che nascondeva il suo vero carattere. Mi sembrava che fosse grato poiché non lo trattavo come facevano tutti gli altri, perché lo sgridavo ogni volta che era necessario, e lo lodavo solo se lo meritava. Avrei dovuto insegnargli la matematica, il greco e il latino e non avrei mai immaginato che lui stesso mi avrebbe chiesto di istruirlo almeno un po' sulla medicina, cinque anni dopo. Chiamala follia di un uomo che in sé conclude la propria stirpe, ma quella richiesta mi commosse. Credo che ci salvammo a vicenda... lui impedendomi di diventare l'uomo avvelenato che rischiavo di essere, e io evitando che divenisse un ragazzino viziato, che una volta cresciuto non sarebbe valso nemmeno la minima parte di ciò che è ora."  
"Allora ho un'altra cosa per cui ringraziarvi, e... e riprendiamo pure, se volete, sarò più attento."  
"Però con qualche pianta un po' meno mortale, per questa volta, che ne dici? Magari la menta..."  
  
~°~  
  
I primi cavalieri stavano facendo ritorno al campo, e ciò che significava che le lotte erano finite. Ewan li guardò passare, chi ancora dritto sul proprio cavallo e chi invece si era lasciato crollare, piegando la schiena, esausto. Perché il suo cuore si mettesse in pace, Edgard avrebbe dovuto essere in testa al drappello, così che, vedendolo, si sarebbe rasserenato.  
Ma il suo cuore tremò, perché il gruppo passò, ed Edgard non c’era.  
Arrivò invece poco dopo, con un secondo drappello, più numeroso del primo, quando già Ewan si stava facendo prendere dall'apprensione. Era vero, già: troppo emotivo, ma che cosa poteva farci? Non era certo una cosa che potesse cambiare in se stesso, non facilmente, almeno. Così nel giro di pochi minuti provò tre diversi batticuori: il primo, non vedendo Edgard arrivare. Il secondo, vedendolo giungere sano e salvo.  
Il terzo, infine, notando il suo volto sporco di sangue.  
Edgard ne aveva rivoli ormai secchi che gli scorrevano sul lato sinistro del viso, fino al collo, e un ematoma viola scuro che gli copriva la tempia e scendeva sullo zigomo. A vedersi faceva impressione, ma lui sembrava stare benissimo, addirittura rideva, scherzando con Cedric che cavalcava accanto a lui.  
Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, il duca fermò il cavallo, scendendo, ed Ewan gli andò incontro, di corsa. Il ragazzo dovette fare uno sforzo di volontà per non gettarglisi al collo, stringerlo, chiamarlo per nome; fu difficile limitarsi a tendere una mano per prendere le redini per portare il destriero all'abbeveratoio, e chiedere solo:  
"Come state?"  
"Vi siete divertito?"  
"Vi fa male quella ferita?"  
E altrettanto difficile fu accontentarsi di brevi risposte, e di uno sguardo dolente.   
Troppa confusione, troppe persone intorno, e se pure avessero voluto aggiungere qualche parola non avrebbero potuto, poiché si trovarono separati dall'arrivo di un terzo gruppo, e dai compagni d'arme di Edgard, che infine s'allontanò con loro per farsi medicare la ferita.  
  
~°~  
  
Il banchetto a conclusione del torneo; falò ardenti a riscaldare la sera umida, la luna circondata da un alone rosso: quella era l'ultima occasione di baldoria prima della quaresima. Tutti sembravano avere voglia di sfogare quanto più divertimento possibile, prima di dire addio per un buon pezzo a lauti pranzi e feste.  
  
"E tu cos'hai da dire, figlio? Trovarti in campo stamani è stata una lieta sorpresa!"  
  
Il duca padre alzò il boccale verso il proprio erede, cedendogli la parola, e il cavaliere, guardandosi intorno, si accorse che di tutte le persone che scorgeva a quella tavola, erano ben poche quelle a cui tenesse davvero, e che quella più importante e amata, l'unica indispensabile, era in piedi, un po' in disparte, silenziosa e in attesa di ordini, e si domandò che ci facesse lui, lì seduto, invece di essere accanto al suo tesoro.  
"Io invece sono pentito. Anche se ero stato sciolto dal voto che avevo espresso, non avrei dovuto partecipare. È stato poco onorevole da parte mia, ma soprattutto molto egoistico. Se era un modo di mettermi alla prova, so di aver fallito… e chiedo scusa, anche conscio che le mie parole non possono fare ammenda per la preoccupazione e la delusione che ho cagionato."  
Edgard, parlando adagio ma senza esitazioni, non distolse lo sguardo da Ewan; era palese agli occhi di tutti che si stava rivolgendo a lui, ma i due amanti non si erano resi conto di aver attirato l'attenzione: il brusio che li circondava per loro si era fatto silenzio e lo spazio che li separava in quel momento era annullato nei loro occhi che non si lasciavano.  
Ewan sorrise; non era il luogo né il momento di rispondere a parole, e forse non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno nemmeno dopo; c'era molto più significato in quel lungo guardarsi che non in un intero discorso.  
  
Il duca padre fissò il proprio figlio, mentre questi continuava quel muto dialogo con il valletto. Il suo erede si era dunque messo a far promesse di quel genere a un servo? E ad usare tali parole di biasimo verso la propria persona, come se si stesse rivolgendo a un suo pari? Per quanto la cortesia fosse una dote che doveva essere propria di ogni cavaliere, quel comportamento superava il segno.  
Il serio colloquio che aveva intenzione di tenere con Edgard non poteva essere procrastinato ancora a lungo.  
Terminato il torneo, una volta rientrati al castello, si promise.  
  
~°~  
                                                     
L'ultima notte nella tenda prima di fare ritorno a casa... finalmente.  
"Ti fa male?"  
"Non molto."  
"È un brutto livido, e sta gonfiando... ed è così vicino all'occhio..."  
Le dita di Ewan scorrevano leggere e fresche sulla ferita; scostarono i capelli scoprendo la lacerazione che si trovava proprio alla base della loro attaccatura.  
"Avresti potuto chiedere a me di pulire il taglio."  
Disse sottovoce, continuando ad accarezzarlo, e quel tocco era un sollievo.  
"Mi sembravi scosso, e ho preferito lasciarti stare. Ho sbagliato?"  
Edgard sorrise e aprì gli occhi, e vide che il viso di Ewan portava ancora traccia della preoccupazione provata, nello sguardo e nelle labbra pallide. Non doveva angosciarsi così per quello che era poco più di un graffio e che aveva solo un aspetto molto peggiore di quanto fosse in realtà.  
"Era solo un po' di sangue."  
"Solo un po' di sangue?... ma non capisci? Non sai come mi sono sentito quando ti ho visto ritornare così! Credevo che fosse…"  
"Ewan... sono tornato sulle mie gambe, no?"  
"Ma sei stato ferito alla testa! Non è stato niente di grave, è vero, ma sarebbe bastato poco di più per farti male sul serio. Avresti potuto perdere un occhio. O addirittura peggio... ho... ho avuto paura. So che sono stato io a dirti di fare come preferivi, e so che non vi avresti preso parte altrimenti. Non avrei mai dovuto proportelo, visto che speravo che non partecipassi! Ho fatto proprio una stupidaggine, a quanto pare parlo senza ragionare, però..."  
"Ewan, non è ver-"  
"... però avrei lo stesso voglia di picchiarti!"  
All'ultima frase Edgard batté un paio di volte le ciglia, non molto sicuro di aver capito bene… aveva davvero fatto tanto da risvegliare istinti violenti persino in un ragazzo come Ewan?  
Poi si accorse di quanto fosse arrossito l'altro, e di com'era comicamente imbarazzata la sua espressione... che la frase gli fosse sfuggita, che l'avesse pensata sul seio o l'avesse detta solo per dire, non aveva importanza.  
Sorrise e allargò le braccia.  
  
"Va bene."  
"Cosa?"  
"Me lo merito. Picchiami."  
"C-come?"  
Balbettò il ragazzo, sconvolto.  
"Beh, come preferisci... pugni, schiaffi..."  
"Edgard, per favore..."  
Lui rise e drizzò la schiena per sedersi meglio, poi tamburò con leggerezza le dita sullo stomaco.  
"Avanti, prova qui."  
Ewan lo guardava dubbioso; allungò una mano verso di lui, ma non diretta al bersaglio che gli era indicato, bensì alla fronte: probabilmente la ferita era stata sottovalutata, e ora aveva la febbre, e vaneggiava... se non sbagliava in quei casi un infuso di bardana poteva aiutare.  
Edgard sospirò rumorosamente e gli prese la mano, e gliela chiuse a pugno, portandosela a battere nel punto indicato poco prima.  
"Vedi, non è difficile, specie quando l'avversario non reagisce."  
"Mphf."  
Ewan si lanciò su di lui, atterrandolo tra i cuscini, e nascose il viso contro la sua spalla.  Erano stati sciocchi entrambi; come se non avessero avuto abbastanza problemi fino a quel momento, avevano fatto il possibile per crearsene un altro da soli. Iniziò una sommessa risata che terminò con un lungo sospiro, e chiuse gli occhi.   
"Ho un sonno terribile, Edgard; sono stato in agitazione tutto il giorno e ora..."  
"E ora vuoi farmi sentire in colpa, e ci stai riuscendo benissimo."  
Ewan spostò il capo, infilandolo sotto il mento del nobile, solleticandolo con i suoi capelli sottili.  
"Davvero? Ne sono felice, così non mi farai più preoccupare."  
  
Quella sera si addormentò vestito, con la mano destra del duca che affettuoso gli accarezzava la testa, giocando con la sua chioma.  
  
***  
  
"Tieni su i capelli fino a che non ho finito."  
Edgard portò indietro le ciocche corvine, permettendo a Ewan di applicare con più comodità il linimento sulla sua ferita, come faceva tutte le mattine, prima di alzarsi.  
"Sono passati dieci giorni, ormai, e non si vede quasi più... non potresti smettere di spalmarmi addosso quell'impiastro maleodorante?"  
"Se non si vede quasi più è proprio grazie a questo... dai, stai fermo!"  
Il cavaliere rimase pazientemente immobile, e quando Ewan ebbe finito, e lasciò scivolare la mano lungo la sua guancia, voltò il viso, baciandogli il palmo.  
"Sai che se me lo avessero raccontato non ci avrei mai creduto?"  
"A cosa?"  
Chiese Edgard, giocando con le sue dita, sfiorandole e intrecciandole con le proprie, senza più badare all’odore fastidioso del medicinale.  
"A... questo - con un cenno della testa  Ewan indicò le loro mani unite - Che il mio sogno non era una follia; ogni volta che ti guardo mi sento così orgoglioso del tuo amore che la mia fortuna mi pare impossibile."  
"La fortuna non c'entra proprio niente."  
Il duca si sporse verso di lui, cingendolo con un braccio e accarezzandogli la gola con baci lievi e lenti, soffermandosi a vellicare e succhiare il pomo d'adamo; lo sentì muoversi sotto le sue labbra, vivo e delicato.  
"Fammi... fammi solo posare il  vasetto, prima che combini un disastro."  
  
Edgard guardò affascinato il muoversi dei muscoli sotto la pelle, quando Ewan si sporse oltre il bordo del letto; l'incarnato eburneo e liscio, morbido; pensò che avrebbe potuto passare tutta la vita ad accarezzarlo, anche rimanendo in silenzio, anche senza fare nient'altro, trasformando l'intero mondo in loro due solamente. Stringerlo, carezzarlo e baciarlo tanto da consumarlo...  
  
Appena poggiato a terra il balsamo Ewan si raddrizzò, lasciandosi poi cadere di traverso sul grande letto, rotolandosi sullo stomaco con un sospiro soddisfatto. Sentì le labbra di Edgard poggiarsi sulla nuca, e poi scendere un bacio dopo l'altro lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale; i capelli che gli scivolavano sulla pelle facevano il solletico, le mani sulle sue anche irradiavano un calore che si stava velocemente diffondendo in tutto il suo corpo. Si puntellò su un gomito, voltandosi per guardarlo, bisbigliando il suo nome...  
Quel nome... comunicava forza, e aveva una nota dura, severa, in quelle due sillabe nette e quasi aspre, ma Ewan non credeva esistesse parola più melodiosa da pronunciare.  
Edgard risalì verso il suo viso, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla a baciarlo in modo che la loro posizione non fosse troppo scomoda.  
Lentamente, a occhi chiusi nella luce brillante di un mattino dal cielo terso e cristallino...  
  
"Edgard."  
  
Il suo nome, pronunciato una volta sola, con voce alta e piatta.  
Stupefacente come il silenzio possa andare in frantumi, nel vero senso della parola; mozzarti il respiro, gelarti il sangue, fermarti il cuore... e poi rinascere ancora, identico ma del tutto diverso. Un silenzio leggero, dolce e pieno di calore, trasformarsi in una fredda assenza di suoni e di vita, in un'incarnazione di repentina angoscia, di vera e propria paura.  
Il giovane nobile, dopo l'istante necessario e rimettere insieme i pezzi della propria coscienza, volse gli occhi verso la porta, sulla soglia della quale stava suo padre, altero e immobile, con l'accusa e il disprezzo dipinti sul volto.  
  
_______  
   
Note:  
  
Inutile dire che con questo capitolo siamo a una svolta, importante, vero? Quasi m’è dispiaciuto riservare questa brutta sorpresa ai cari protagonisti, dopo un capitolo in cui tutto sommato se la sono passata bene.  
   
Le solite due paroline sul Medioevo, in particolare sui tornei.  
Nel XII secolo il torneo è un gioco di squadra che vede opposti gruppi di uomini, tutti nobili, sia a cavallo che a piedi, secondo regole ben precise... molto diverso da quello  patrimonio dell'immaginario popolare grazie al cinema; per intenderci, quello in cui si sfidano due soli cavalieri alla volta, tentando di disarcionarsi: quello era chiamato giostra, e prese piede solo a partire dal 1300.  
Il torneo a cui mi riferisco io  è la 'mischia', in cui ci si scontrava per tutto il giorno, a gruppi, prima a due a due, poi tutti insieme, come in una vera battaglia, ma seguendo l'origine geografica e feudale.  
Si creava così una tale confusione che presso gli spettatori si trovavano degli araldi che avevano il compito di descrivere i fatti d'arme più importanti e chi ne era stato l'autore… un po’ come degli speaker sportivi di quei tempi.  
Durante lo scontro si cercava anche di catturare un avversario per poi chiedere un riscatto, o sottrargli le armi, i finimenti, o il cavallo... difatti molti partecipanti a questi scontri erano figli minori di nobili, che consideravano il torneo un'occasione per arricchirsi e mettersi in luce.   
Pur trattandosi di un “gioco”, le armi che venivano usate erano autentiche, i feriti numerosi e gli incidenti mortali non erano rari; più avanti nel tempo le armi vere furono sostituite con altre con punte e tagli smussati, se non addirittura di legno, ma ciò successe solo dopo la metà del XIII secolo.  
Il feudatario che organizzava il torneo doveva anche provvedere all'alloggiamento dei partecipanti, a far preparare tende, scuderie e tribune e tutto il contorno necessario a far divertire le grandi folle, di tutte le categorie, che accorrevano per l'occasione… era insomma un altro modo per fare sfoggio della propria ricchezza e potere.  
  
Come sempre, grazie per aver letto il capitolo, spero vi sia piaciuto!


	18. Chapter 18

**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 18  
   
______________________  
   
  
  
###Si era vestito lentamente, allacciando gli abiti con mani che tremavano, ma era rimasto scalzo e con i capelli spettinati, troppo agitato per pensare di mettersi bene in ordine. Tutto ciò che gli riuscì di fare fu di andare su e giù per la stanza per un po', e poi sedersi sul letto, stringendosi le braccia al petto con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, come per farsi scudo dal male che sentiva di nuovo pericolosamente vicino.  
Il cuore continuava a correre, così forte da stordirlo, da fargli girare la testa... dov'era finita tutta la luce che aveva riempito la camera quella mattina? Anche se le imposte erano spalancate sembrava che non ne entrasse più nemmeno un pallido raggio.  
Non era passata nemmeno un'ora da quando dal suo bel cielo azzurro era stato calciato sulla terra... e a giudicare dal dolore della caduta, doveva aver rovinato su sassi ben acuminati.  
Poteva essere tutto un brutto sogno?  
Che avesse solo immaginato la manifestazione di una delle sue più cupe paure, sotto le sembianze di quell'uomo severo e vestito di scuro?  
Serrò forte gli occhi e poi li aprì, tentando di risvegliarsi, ma nulla era cambiato, ovviamente: la camera era sempre vuota, e i ricordi di quegli attimi si ripetevano ancora e ancora nella sua testa.  
  
Era stato agghiacciante lo sguardo nobile genitore, e forse ancor di più il fatto che non avesse pronunciato nemmeno un'altra parola, dopo il nome del figlio; semplicemente era rimasto a fissarli con occhi di fuoco qualche istante, e poi se ne era andato: comparso e scomparso tetro come un fantasma.  
Anche Edgard non aveva detto quasi nulla: si era vestito in fretta e, prima di uscire per raggiungere il proprio padre, lo aveva baciato, mentre lui era rimasto immobile e frastornato tra le lenzuola, senza riuscire a proferire verbo.  
 "Stai calmo, aspettami qui."  
Si era raccomandato, e poi lo aveva lasciato, in quella stanza che aveva visto i suoi momenti più felici e quelli i più bui, testimone di sorrisi, lacrime, sogni e paure.  
Non avrebbe dovuto accettare di rimanere lì, e permettere che andasse da solo; avrebbe dovuto essere con lui, a condividere qualsiasi cosa il duca avesse avuto da dirgli, perché quali che fossero le parole che quell'uomo gli avrebbe rivolto, sarebbero state indirizzate a entrambi. Ma spaventato e stordito qual era, che utilità avrebbe mai potuto avere la sua presenza? Forse sarebbe servita solo a dare il sangue alla testa al duca, peggiorando la situazione... quindi non poteva far altro che attendere, pur sentendosi meschinamente inutile.  
  
~°~  
  
Si accorse che qualcuno doveva essere entrato solo quando sentì il rumore della porta che veniva chiusa; Ewan rialzò la testa, e Edgard era lì, era tornato, e il suo viso sembrava non rispecchiare emozioni.  
La sua fronte era piana, la bocca non aveva alcuna piega che denunciasse rabbia, o preoccupazione, anzi, gli abbozzò un tranquillo, tenue sorriso, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
Ewan si alzò, raggiungendolo, perché Edgard non aveva mosso un passo, ma si era appoggiato con la schiena alla porta, senza parlare, con lo sguardo fermo in un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
  
 "Edgard, è... andato tutto bene?"  
  
Gli poggiò una mano sul petto, per richiamare la sua attenzione, o forse solo perché non poteva fare a meno di toccarlo, perché il contatto era rincuorante, e il cavaliere abbassò lo sguardo su di lui.  
In quel momento, Ewan si accorse che gli occhi che gli erano sembrati sereni erano invece offuscati, e lo guardavano con... tristezza... con amarezza; se davvero gli occhi erano una finestra sull'anima, quella del suo signore soffriva davvero, in quel momento, anche se le emozioni stavano venendo accuratamente represse.  
  
Il viso di Ewan era il ritratto dell’angoscia, con lo sguardo spalancato fisso nel suo. La domanda aveva il tono di un'implorazione... dell'implorazione di una risposta positiva.   
Poteva dargliela?  
Non lo sapeva; in un certo senso sentiva il cuore sollevato, in una certa, contorta maniera, per l'essersi chiarito con il proprio padre… e d'altro canto si sentiva circondato da un'atmosfera irreale, come se ancora non riuscisse a capacitarsi di quant'era accaduto. Si chinò sul suo protetto, baciandolo a fior di labbra mentre gli accarezzava una guancia con il dorso delle dita.  
  
Qualcosa, in quel gesto d'affetto, fece stringere il cuore di Ewan: un senso di ineluttabile, come la precisa certezza che le loro vite stessero per prendere una svolta brusca e definitiva... come se potesse annotare quell'esatto momento come fine e inizio del loro mondo personale.  
  
 "Tutto bene, sì... in un certo senso, considerato quello che sarebbe potuto succedere."  
  
La risposta di Edgard, anche se espressa con voce sommessa, sembrò rimbalzare tra le pareti della camera, come eco, e in quel silenzio assoluto le parole che vi aggiunse, necessarie a completare la spiegazione, parole che in nessun caso sarebbe stato possibile tacere, rimbombarono con ancora maggior potenza.  
  
 "Non sono più un nobile... né faccio più parte di questo casato. Mio padre mi ha disconosciuto, e sono stato cacciato dal castello."  
  
Le frasi vennero assimilate dalla mente di Ewan, ma lui si rifiutò di comprenderle, o di credervi.  
Disconosciuto... ripudiato... bandito dalla propria famiglia, privato del proprio nome.  
Non era vero.  
Non era giusto.  
Il duca non poteva aver deciso una cosa del genere... era troppo.  
Edgard stava solo scherzando.  
Era così...  
Voleva prendersi gioco di lui, voleva spaventarlo un po', per poi ridere e dirgli che era stata una burla.  
  
Ma a dispetto di quei pensieri sentì gli occhi pizzicare, la vista appannarsi per una cruda consapevolezza: era lui, la rovina dell'uomo che amava... la perdita di titolo, ricchezza, privilegi... tutto a causa sua.  
Chinò il viso, l'unico modo che avesse per potersi nascondere, in quel momento, detestandosi con tutta l'intensità di cui era capace.  
  
 "Mi dispiace... è colpa mia…  è solo per colpa..."  
  
Un singhiozzo strangolato concluse la frase; e poi grandi lacrime cristalline, non più trattenute, uscirono incontrollabili dai suoi occhi, scivolando sulle guance come perle sulla seta.  
  
 "Non hai nessuna colpa, Ewan, semplicemente perché essa non è quella che tu credi. Ascoltami. Guardami. - Edgard gli prese il viso tra le mani, sollevandolo con gentilezza perché i loro occhi si incontrassero ancora - Se colpa c'è, essa appartiene solo alla crudeltà del mondo. Forse anche a me, ma non a te. Mai, a te."  
 "Tu non capisci! Io...  - doveva spiegare, doveva dirglielo... e se poi l'avesse rimproverato, o anche percosso, gli sarebbe andato bene; forse si sarebbe addirittura sentito meglio, perché sapeva di meritarlo - questa notte mi sono svegliato, per la sete, ma qui non c'era più acqua... così sono sceso, per riempire una brocca al pozzo... e... e tornato qui ho evidentemente dimenticato di tirare il chiavistello. È per questo che tuo padre ha potuto aprire la porta... per colpa mia! Mia!"  
"No, non è vero. Smetti d’incolparti; è successo, e basta... e in ogni caso, se non per questo motivo, sono certo che prima o poi mio padre ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza di me, e mi avrebbe cacciato comunque."  
"Ma se io non ci fossi stato, a-adesso..."  
"Adesso sarei solo."  
  
Vedere Ewan così afflitto e costernato gli procurava molto più sconforto di quanto avrebbe mai potuto causargliene suo padre con tutte le parole, il veleno, le minacce che potevano esserci al mondo. Chissà perché proprio il più innocente desiderava assumersi tutte le colpe, quando in realtà lui si era 'quasi' impegnato a peggiorare la loro condizione: la discussione con suo padre era sfociata in un litigio che interessava almeno gli ultimi cinque anni, un rinfacciarsi colpe vere o presunte, incomprensioni, screzi, divergenze d'opinioni. Invece di tentare di placarlo, di blandirlo e promettergli obbedienza, si era lasciato trasportare, lo aveva provocato ben sapendo di non poter comunque vincere... che stupido.  
Certo chinare vilmente il capo non sarebbe servito a migliorare le cose; forse avrebbe potuto conservare la propria posizione, rimanere al castello, ma a che prezzo? Separarsi da Ewan? Accettare un matrimonio di convenienza?  
Così gli restava la magra consolazione di aver mantenuto la dignità, una qualità tanto decantata, ma ben poco utile nella pratica… ma soprattutto gli restava Ewan, ciò che di più prezioso possedeva.  
  
"Ewan, non piangere, ti prego... vedi... a me spiace solo che non avrò più nulla da offrirti, d'ora in poi."  
"Mi hai già offerto anche troppo, visto lo sciocco che sono."  
"È vero, lo sei, ma non per il motivo che pensi: sei sciocco a credere d'essere sciocco."  
  
Lo attirò più strettamente a sé, e sentì che tremava come un pulcino caduto dal nido. Non sarebbe riuscito a tranquillizzarlo con le parole, non sarebbero bastate poche ore per rasserenarlo; poteva solo rimanere lì, abbracciandolo, tentando in quel modo di fargli capire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, se solo avessero voluto.  
  
 "Ce ne dovremo andare domani all'alba... tentiamo di passare il nostro ultimo giorno qui senza tristezze e rimpianti. Continueremo a stare assieme, è questo che conta, e non importa se qui o da qualche altra parte."  
  
~°~  
  
Il suo cuore gli era così orribilmente stretto e dolorante perché una delle sue più grandi paure si era avverata: aveva causato il male di Edgard.  
Non gli dispiaceva per se stesso: era figlio di braccianti, sin dalla nascita la sua sorte avrebbe dovuto essere simile a quella dei suoi genitori: vivere in una stamberga di fango, e vestire abiti poveri, addormentarsi oppresso dalla fame, avere le mani rovinate e callose a causa del lavoro pesante; lui tornava a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua vita, poteva esserne spaventato, però non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi.  
Ma Edgard... non aveva nulla a che spartire con quel mondo, non doveva farne parte.  
Come faceva a non essere furioso con lui?  
Avrebbe dovuto picchiarlo, sgridarlo, allontanarlo, non abbracciarlo... quell'abbraccio... avrebbe voluto che fosse ancora più stretto, avrebbe voluto farsi assorbire da esso. Il pensiero di essere amato era semplice, eppure straordinario... come il fatto che a qualcuno potesse importare così tanto di lui da perdonargli anche l'errore più fatale.  
  
~°~  
  
Lo tenne fra le braccia per lunghi minuti, senza dirgli nulla, se non sussurrando qualche volta il suo nome, incoraggiante, come se stesse provando a richiamarlo dalla tristezza.  
Lo sentiva placarsi poco a poco, forse più per rassegnazione che per convinzione.  
Non vide il suo volto, quando infine parlò, perché Ewan continuava a tenerlo chino contro di lui, mostrandogli solo i sottili capelli dorati.  
  
 "Dove andremo?"  
  
Le parole gli uscirono stanche e rauche, ma almeno la voce non era più rotta; se voleva dargli un po' di animo quello era il momento in cui tentare.  
  
"Ci ho già pensato. Ci sono dei capanni di caccia, sparsi per le terre di mio padre. Ricordo che uno di essi si trova all'estremo margine sud dei suoi possedimenti; non viene più utilizzato da tempo, credo... non è una zona prospera. Visto che sono stato esiliato dalla famiglia, ma non da tutto il feudo, potremmo stare lì, almeno per il momento. Non è grande: due stanze, due camini, e dovrebbero esserci alcuni vecchi mobili, forse grezzi e malandati, ma meglio di niente. Se non altro avremo un tetto sopra la testa... forse un tetto bisognoso di riparazioni, ma comunque...”  
"E come pensi che faremo a vivere, a-"  
"In un modo o nell'altro ce la caveremo. Per cominciare, ho del denaro mio, e non lontano dal capanno scorre un fiume: se impareremo a pescare per lo meno avremo una fonte sicura di cibo. E poi sono sempre un buon cacciatore, no? In quanto al resto, ci penseremo quando sarà il momento."  
"Ma non puoi più pescare o cacciare liberamente! Se ti dovessero-"  
 Edgard lo zittì posandogli l'indice sulle labbra.  
"Non ti preoccupare."  
  
***  
  
Alla fin fine avrebbe potuto portare via ben poco, di quel che c'era di suo, per una banale questione di trasporto: avrebbe potuto portare via il suo cavallo, ma neppure un piccolo carro su cui sistemare i suoi oggetti; il duca gli aveva ringhiato che doveva già ritenersi fortunato a non essere stato cacciato su due piedi, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di prendere pugnale e mantello.  
La generosità di quell'uomo era a dir poco commovente, pensò Edgard arricciando le labbra, mentre disponeva nei suoi bagagli vestiti e coperte, concedendosi anche un paio di libri. Avrebbe portato l'arpa, e certo anche la spada, ma le altre armi erano troppo ingombranti, così come i trofei, simboli di vanità a cui si accorse di tenere in una maniera inaspettata.  
Ewan non voleva portare con sé i propri colori e strumenti, poiché, diceva, sarebbe stato troppo triste, una volta finiti gli inchiostri, avere ancora tutto sotto gli occhi e non poterlo usare, né aveva voluto prendere alcuno dei rotoli che aveva già terminato, per il medesimo motivo. Ma ci pensò Edgard, di nascosto, a infilare qualcosa dei suoi strumenti da scrivano fra le proprie cose; una volta che i colori fossero finiti, avrebbe trovato il modo di procurarsene altri.  
Si misero in cammino a un'ora antelucana, in un silenzio irreale; il sole non era ancora sorto del tutto: il cielo cominciava appena ad illuminarsi, l'erba era ancora bagnata e la giornata si preannunciava fredda e umida: il tempo sembrava essere tornato indietro al grigio novembre.  
Edgard avrebbe preferito non accorgersi del proprio fratello, che li osservava da una delle finestre, ma non disse né fece nulla: non voleva che anche Ewan lo notasse; depresso e scoraggiato com'era non aveva certo bisogno di avere come ultimo ricordo del castello l'espressione crudelmente soddisfatta di Thomas.  
Lui invece voleva averla ben fissa in mente, per essere sicuro di non dimenticarla mai, nell'attesa del giorno in cui avrebbe di nuovo avuto l'occasione di mettergli le mani addosso, e ripulire il mondo dalla sua infausta presenza. Si voltò a guardarlo, e l'altro ricambiò la lunga occhiata, alzando una coppa cesellata in un brindisi crudele, e poi bevendo con gusto un lungo sorso.  
  
 [ _Strozzatici_.]  
  
 Gli augurò mentalmente, tornando a guardare davanti a sé, deciso a lasciarsi quel posto alle spalle il più in fretta possibile.  
  
Il giovane non aveva nemmeno potuto salutare la propria madre, poiché il duca glielo aveva proibito: aveva detto che la donna poteva dimenticare di avere un figlio chiamato Edgard, e che quindi evitasse anche di nominarlo.  
Di certo la duchessa aveva tentato di intercedere a suo beneficio, come tante altre volte, e per tal motivo si doveva essere scontrata con le parole dure del marito, e ciò lo addolorava profondamente.  
Con Adelius aveva invece potuto parlare, anche se in un primo momento non era stato ben sicuro di come spiegargli la propria cacciata: voleva essere sincero, ma teneva molto sia al suo rispetto che al suo affetto e non avrebbe potuto sopportare di vedere sul suo viso un'espressione di condanna simile a quella del proprio padre... sarebbe stato troppo triste, troppo doloroso.  
Ma il vecchio lo aveva compreso, come sempre, e senza giudicarlo.  
"Che non fosse un semplice affetto, mi era chiaro - gli aveva detto - Traspariva nei vostri gesti e nelle parole, e si rese evidente nella rabbia folle che vi portò quasi a uccidere vostro fratello. Se vostro padre non lo capì non può biasimare che se stesso... e se ancora non comprende, purtroppo credo non lo farà mai, per quanto io desideri sbagliarmi."  
  
Ecco chi gli sarebbe più mancato: il suo maestro, i suoi consigli, le sue parole che gli dicevano sempre la verità, anche quella che lui altrimenti non avrebbe visto, o che si sarebbe rifiutato di notare.  
Gli aveva augurato buona fortuna, gli aveva consegnato una sacca con un po’ di viveri, e aveva promesso che si sarebbe recato da loro appena possibile... e lo aveva abbracciato. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, in tanti anni, e nel rendersene conto provò malinconia; avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcos'altro a quel loro discorso, ma il medico gli parve turbato come non l'aveva mia visto, quasi fosse sul punto di commuoversi. Per tal motivo si era congedato in fretta: sapeva che Adelius sarebbe stato infastidito dal mostrare a qualcuno le proprie lacrime, esattamente come lui: non era nella loro educazione e nemmeno nel loro carattere.  
  
Attraversarono a cavallo le vie ancora deserte della città, e poi i campi, borghi isolati, ancora e ancora, entrando nel bosco e seguendone il sentiero, fino a sbucare nella brughiera, proseguendo senza mai fermarsi quasi mai per tutto il giorno, onde raggiungere il prima possibile quella che sarebbe diventata la sua casa... sua e di Ewan.  
  
~°~  
  
E infine eccola, raggiunta ormai all'imbrunire, esattamente come se la ricordava. Il basamento era di robusta pietra, e per il resto i muri erano di resistente legno di quercia, un  rifugio umile ma solido e, in generale, in condizioni abbastanza soddisfacenti. Gli scuri erano tutti malconci ma, al contrario di quanto aveva previsto, il tetto appariva ancora in discreto stato, a un primo esame: la paglia era tutta al suo posto e non sembravano esserci buchi. Forse non erano passati troppi anni dall’ultima volta in cui era stato rinnovato.  
 "Allora, entriamo?"  
Disse, cingendo incoraggiante le spalle di  Ewan con un braccio. Guardò il suo viso, ancora adombrato; chissà quanto doveva sembrargli ostile quella casa, ancor più piccola e meno accogliente di quanto fosse in realtà, poiché la stava guardando con occhi pieni di dispiacere e rimpianto. Con quello spirito di certo niente gli sarebbe apparso bello, nemmeno una reggia parata a festa.  
Fece un passo in avanti, trascinando con sé il suo immobile compagno.  
  
Ruppe il lucchetto con un colpo di spada, il metallo arrugginito cedette subito, e spinse la porta che si aprì con un lamentoso cigolio.  
La parola più adatta a descrivere l'interno della casa era: polvere. Ce n'era ovunque, spessa, sul pavimento di legno, sulle pareti, sui pochi mobili; il suo odore riempiva l'aria e irritava il naso, e poi ovunque c'erano ragnatele, veli fragili e biancastri.  
In quella prima stanza l'arredamento era costituito da un tavolaccio con due panche, uno sgabello, e contro una parete una grande cassapanca; accanto al camino c'erano dei ciocchi di legna, ancora per la maggior parte ordinatamente disposti, e un secchio. Dentro al focolare stava un grosso paiolo annerito dal fuoco.  
A separare quell'ambiente dall'altro c'era un muro divisorio di assi di legno, con una tenda di ruvida tela a coprire il vano di passaggio. Edgard avanzò, per vedere quante altre comodità fossero loro riservate; fece qualche passo, e si voltò per controllare se Ewan lo stesse seguendo, ma il ragazzo era fermo appena oltre la soglia, ancora intento a osservare crucciato il polveroso grigiore della loro nuova abitazione.  
  
Dopo aver scostato quella cortina fu quasi grato che Ewan non fosse andato con lui a controllare: tutto era così spoglio da essere desolante, e un'abbondante quantità di fuliggine era caduta dal camino, sporcando tutto intorno.  
C'era un solo grande giaciglio, ma il fieno del materasso doveva essere marcito, a giudicare dall'odore, e probabilmente era anche pieno di insetti. Senza dubbio bisognava farne subito un gran falò, poi avrebbero cercato qualcos'altro su cui dormire. Alcuni lumi contenevano ancora un po' d'olio, ma non sarebbe bastato a lungo... altra cosa a cui provvedere appena possibile. C'era anche un baule punzonato, la cui chiave girò a fatica nella serratura, e che rivelò al suo interno alcune grezze coperte, un paio delle quali erano ormai buone solo per far stracci, cosa di cui avevano comunque bisogno, per poter dare una ripulita a quel posto, e vari mazzetti di salvia essiccata, messi a tener lontane le tarme, e nient'altro.  
  
Intanto anche Ewan aveva cominciato a darsi da fare: quando Edgard tornò da lui lo trovò intento a esaminare il contenuto della cassapanca della prima camera, disponendolo sul tavolo: un paio di brocche, scodelle e alcuni piatti e boccali, tutto in terracotta. Poi degli spiedi, cucchiai di legno, un pentolino ammaccato, un cesto di vimini.   
Edgard si avvicinò al mobile, per completare l'inventario dei loro nuovi beni. Non era rimasto molto altro: alcuni attrezzi: un martello, una roncola, un seghetto e un sacchetto di chiodi di varie misure.   
"Bene! - esclamò, esaminando con più attenzione quegli oggetti - Questi mi saranno utili per riparare le imposte... certo sarebbe meglio se avessi la minima idea di come fare, ma suppongo che andando per tentativi finirò con l’imparare."  
  
Si avvicinò ad Ewan, togliendogli dalle mani la scodella che stava pensosamente rigirando   
"A quanto sembra avremo un bel da fare, vero? Ma sono troppo stanco per pulire ora, e comunque tra poco il sole tramonterà. Libero il letto da quel pattume e lo affumico… poi potremmo mangiare qualcosa e andare subito a dormire, va bene?   
L'altro annuì, e Edgard gli fece un sorriso, tentando di strapparne uno anche a lui.  
 "Bene; allora... non ci metteremo molto"  
  
~°~  
  
 La giornata era stata impegnativa sia dal punto di vista fisico che da quello emotivo, e nonostante la loro situazione non fosse delle più rosee, si trovarono ad avere una discreta fame; prima di coricarsi consumarono un po' delle provviste provvedute da Adelius: divisero in silenzio formaggio, focacce, frutta secca e qualche bicchiere di vino, alla luce tremula di alcuni moccoli di candele. Infine Edgard tentò di sistemare alla meglio il letto: stese due delle vecchie coperte sulle spoglie assi di legno, e una la ripiegò più volte a formare una specie di cuscino di fortuna. Esaminò il risultato con occhio disilluso, e anche senza provare a sedervisi capì che non doveva essere molto comodo.   
  
[ _Di più per il momento non posso fare_.]  
  
Pensò, e per concludere il lavoro distese sul giaciglio la coperta ampia e lussuosa che faceva parte del suo bagaglio: aveva un che di assurdo in quella stanza tanto desolata.   
Assurdo e beffardo: sembrava rendere ancora più evidente quanto fosse facile stravolgere e deviare i fili della vita.  
 _...non hai più niente e non sei più nessuno..._  
  
[ _No, questo non è vero. Sbagli, padre_.]  
  
E mentre Ewan lo raggiungeva per coricarsi, fu ancora più convinto che, con tutta la sua ricchezza e il suo potere, l'unico a non possedere alcunché, tra loro, fosse proprio il duca.  
  
~°~  
  
 "Sei ancora triste?"  
  
L'oscurità rimase silenziosa e immobile; il rumore del respiro del corpo accanto fu l'unica risposta.  
"Fa un po' freddo, lo so. Domani pulirò i camini, così la sera potremo accendere il fuoco, e staremo molto meglio. Sembrerà tutta un'altra cosa, vedrai."  
 "Se fossi stato più accorto non saremmo in questa situazione... né saremmo costretti a rannicchiarci in questa maniera sul nudo legno."  
 Edgard sospirò; che altro doveva dire, o fare, per porre fine a quegli inutili e immotivati sensi di colpa?  
 "Ewan, mio caro, adorato testardo, che pensi preferisca ci sia, nel mio letto? Un materasso di piume, oppure te?"  
Avvicinò il viso al suo, per potergli parlare all'orecchio, perché a volte i sussurri arrivano più in fretta al cuore che non le parole pronunciate ad alta voce.  
"Puoi continuare ad angustiarti, a rimuginare, a ipotizzare _'cosa sarebbe successo se_ '... ma non servirà; se è invece possibile trovare qualcosa di buono in questa situazione, abbiamo l'obbligo farlo. Se dovessimo restare qui la vita intera, vorresti forse passarla tutta in un assurdo rimorso?"  
 "Tu... sembra sempre che nulla ti spaventi e nessuno ti metta in soggezione. Non hai remore nemmeno quando sarebbe saggio averne."  
 "Questo perché sono uno scriteriato. È risaputo."  
  
Rispose Edgard con tono leggero, e si sentì sollevato nell'udire la breve e sottile risata di Ewan; forse una risata ancora poco convinta, ma finalmente un cenno positivo. Quando il riso si spense, però, di nuovo nella voce del ragazzo sfiduciato c'era il segno delle lacrime, anche se diverse da quelle piante fino a quel momento. Queste erano piene di rabbia e d'astio, e bruciavano come non mai, mentre scendevano, con tutto il fuoco della loro inutilità.  
Erano sentimenti a Ewan cui non era avvezzo, sensazioni e pensieri che dentro di lui non avevano mai avuto posto, che ora lo stavano lacerando, e non sapeva come difendersi, ignorarli, cacciarli.  
Forse nemmeno voleva... forse per una volta desiderava che tutto fosse buio, dentro e fuori se stesso.  
  
"Odio tuo padre! Lo odio per quello che ti ha fatto, e perché ha sempre tentato di cambiarti! Egoista! Lo odio perché non ti ha mai capito, e nemmeno ci ha provato!"  
Mentre si sfogava le sue mani si stringevano a Edgard, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, senza accorgersi di stare conficcandogli le unghie nella carne, segnandola con graffi profondi.  
  
 "È difficile capire uno come me."  
  
La pacatezza di quella constatazione contrastò con il suo livore; Edgard non disse nient'altro e lo baciò con dolcezza, a lungo, accarezzandogli il collo e la schiena, e poco a poco sentì la tensione dissiparsi. Il nobile non s’ingannava: quel rilassarsi non era dovuto a consolazione, ma era solo il corpo che si arrendeva alla stanchezza. Continuò a stringere Ewan a sé, e sentì, dopo un po’,  l’alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto farsi irregolare, come per un pianto tenuto dentro. Aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse senza parlare: non sapeva quali parole usare per convincerlo che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che non era dispiaciuto e non rimpiangeva nulla.  
Lo lasciò libero di sfogarsi: forse, se avesse fatto uscire tutta la tristezza e la rabbia, dopo si sarebbe sentito meglio, o almeno sarebbe stato tanto esausto da addormentarsi, lasciando alla notte e al riposo il compito di quietargli il cuore.  
  
***  
  
Quando il mattino dopo Edgard aprì gli occhi fu costretto a chiuderli immediatamente, a causa della luce che lo investì; dalla finestra aperta entrava un'aria fresca e pungente, e Ewan aveva provveduto a coprirlo sistemando la coperta in modo che formasse un doppio strato.  
Si tirò a sedere e un guizzo di dolore gli attraversò il collo e la schiena: una notte senza un materasso dove poggiare le ossa non era certo il massimo per rinfrancarsi, ma supponeva di non potersi lamentare più di tanto, proprio lui che non aveva fatto che sbandierare i lati positivi della situazione.  
In ogni caso quel giorno stesso avrebbe cercato di procurarsi del fieno per preparare un giaciglio un po' più comodo e caldo.  
Già si vedeva, l'ex-erede di uno dei casati più antichi e nobili di Britannia costretto a rubare nei fienili per potersi procurare un letto degno di tal nome... non sapeva se ridere o deprimersi.  
Rubare... a dir la verità ancora era costretto a tanto: aveva denaro, suo padre aveva pur potuto diseredarlo, ma non togliergli tutto ciò che aveva vinto con tornei e scommesse; immaginò che si sarebbe trovato più a proprio agio comprando  ciò che gli serviva, e certamente qualsiasi contadino sarebbe stato contento di intascare qualche moneta.  
Nello stretto necessario da procurarsi con urgenza faceva ricadere anche altro olio per i lumi, e leggere tele traforate da fissare ai telai delle  finestre... e riguardo al cibo, farina, castagne, miele, e formaggio, più economico della carne.  
A tal proposito... quanto gli sarebbe bastato il denaro che aveva portato con sé?   
Abituato all'abbondanza di carni speziate, a possedere abiti e oggetti sontuosi, non poteva certo dire di conoscere il vero valore dei soldi; imparando a vivere come un uomo quasi povero, gli sarebbero bastati per mesi, e poi? Avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un lavoro, ma oltre all’arte della guerra che altro conosceva? Aveva una cultura piuttosto vasta, ma non gli sarebbe servita, nella sua nuova condizione. Sarebbe stato ben più utile conoscere l’arte dei fabbri, o dei falegnami.  
...come aveva detto appena due giorni prima, se ne sarebbe preoccupato al momento opportuno.  
Massaggiandosi il collo indolenzito si alzò e uscì a respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria mattutina.  
  
Trovò Ewan inginocchiato, intento a liberare dall'erba alta il passaggio davanti la piccola casa, usando la roncola come un falcetto. Ne aveva già ammonticchiata un bel po', chissà da quanto stava andando avanti.  
   
 "Buongiorno."  
  
Al suono della sua voce il ragazzo si volse, e gli sorrise.   
Un sorriso autentico.  
Finalmente.  
Si alzò in piedi spolverandosi le ginocchia, e sollevò il viso per accogliere il suo bacio mattutino.  
  
 "Guarda - disse poi, indicando un folto cespuglio che cresceva quasi a ridosso del muro - menta! E come profuma! Ieri non l'avevamo notata... beh, era circondata di erbacce, e non ero dell’umore giusto per prestare attenzione a certe cose. Quando stamattina l'ho vista ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello farti trovare un infuso, per quando ti saresti svegliato, sai, per accompagnare la colazione. Sono andato fino al fiume e ho preso una brocca d'acqua... e mi sono ricordato che non possiamo ancora accendere il fuoco solo quando sono arrivato qui. Che stupido, vero?"  
  
A Edgard non importava della menta, né della colazione: c'era una sola cosa che era felice di vedere.  
  
 "Oggi mi sembri molto più sereno."  
  
Gli disse, e Ewan scosse le spalle, mentre con una mano si tirava indietro i capelli; aveva l'aria spensierata di un ragazzino, infinitamente lontana dagli occhi afflitti degli ultimi due giorni.  
  
 "Non lo sembro, _lo sono_. Sai... stamattina ho aperto gli occhi e non riuscivo a capire come mi sentissi; mi sembrava di trovarmi in una specie di sogno. M'è venuto da pensare: _è solo per un po', poi tutto tornerà alla normalità. Devo aver pazienza, aspettare e fare finta di nulla, finché non finirà_. Ma subito dopo mi sono reso conto che mi stavo raccontando bugie: tutto questo non sarà per qualche mese soltanto... questo tempo potrebbe essere per sempre. Potrebbe diventare la mia intera vita... e allora voglio impegnarmi perché sia la migliore possibile, e perché sia felice, come hai detto tu. Non voglio farmi piegare dalla cattiveria e l'intolleranza altrui... senza contare che altrimenti ti stancheresti di vivere con un musone imbronciato e lacrimevole, e mi lasceresti."####  
  
  
  
  
Matthias rientrò improvvisamente in sé, in maniera così inaspettata che, trovandosi sul divano di casa sua, con il giornale abbandonato in grembo, per qualche secondo non riuscì a capire dove si trovasse, e come ci fosse finito.  Poi la nuova coscienza ebbe il sopravvento su quella vecchia, e mai come in quel momento il suo salotto gli sembrò confortevole e accogliente; si lasciò cadere su un fianco, sospirando soddisfatto e strofinando la guancia contro i morbidi cuscini. Aveva la strana impressione di aver appena compiuto un giro di boa, un punto saliente nei propri ricordi, come se ormai non mancasse molto alla fine... forse pochi mesi, certo meno di un anno.  
La mente tornò alle parole dette da Keith quell’estate, nel loro letto d'albergo a St. Ives, quando sull'orlo del tracollo emotivo si era accusato di non essere stato in grado di salvarlo. Forse era convinto che se fossero stati al castello avrebbe avuto la possibilità di farlo curare, e più probabilità di sottrarlo alla morte... forse aveva provato a portalo lì, e non aveva fatto in tempo, e di ciò si incolpava.  
Pensare che da tanti anni Keith viveva con un simile peso sulle spalle gli strinse il cuore: doveva dirglielo, spiegargli che poteva smettere di addossarsi una colpa del genere. Keith avrebbe dovuto sapere anche meglio di lui che in quei tempi remoti non esisteva alcuna cura per la peste, e chi era tanto fortunato da guarire vi riusciva con le sole proprie forze.  
Di nuovo, come ogni volta che riusciva a riappropriarsi di un ricordo, desiderava la vicinanza del suo compagno, e poter parlare, raccontargli, confrontarsi, porgli le domande che gli venivano finalmente concesse, fino a che non raggiungeva il limite oltre il quale all'altro non era dato di rispondere.  
Erano le dieci di sera, ma Keith era ancora al lavoro: Matthias, rincasato, aveva trovato un suo messaggio in segreteria che lo avvisava avrebbe fatto molto tardi, e che sperava di rientrare entro l'ora di colazione, per salutarlo prima che andasse in libreria.  
Aveva pensato scherzasse, ma ora gli stava sorgendo il dubbio che avesse parlato sul serio, ripensando al suo strano modo di gestire orari, giorni lavorativi e di vacanza; una volta gli aveva spiegato che lui operava per progetti e che aveva tutta la libertà di gestirli, ecco il perché di tanta elasticità. Doveva essere un metodo comodo, se si era dotati di una buona capacità di organizzazione: non aveva dubbi sul fatto che lui, invece, si sarebbe trovato nella confusione più totale nel giro di breve tempo.  
Aveva voglia di vederlo subito, almeno per una mezz'ora; chissà se aveva un po’ di tempo da dedicargli, o se gli sarebbe seccato se fosse andato a trovarlo. Dopotutto Keith era già stato diverse volte da lui in negozio, talvolta fermandosi per ore...  
Decise: alzò la cornetta del telefono e chiamò un taxi.  
  
~°~  
  
Secondo le indicazioni del portiere, il piano dove si trovava l'ufficio di Keith doveva essere quello, il quindicesimo; l'uomo non era sembrato nemmeno stupito che qualcuno chiedesse informazioni così al di fuori dell'orario 'canonico' d'ufficio; solo, visto che Matt aveva cercato una persona in particolare, si era premurato di telefonare al diretto interessato, chiedendo il permesso di farlo salire.  
Matthias non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi: Keith non parlava molto del proprio lavoro, nemmeno quelle domeniche pomeriggio in cui si attaccava a computer, tabulati e diagrammi.   
Distratto dai propri pensieri, varcando la soglia quasi si scontrò con un tizio atletico e dai capelli completamente rasati che stava uscendo in quel momento, camminando con un passo spedito, quasi militaresco, e, mentre era voltato a osservare perplesso lo sconosciuto, finì dritto addosso a Keith che era andato ad accoglierlo.  
  
 "So di essere irresistibile, ma potresti almeno salutarmi, prima di saltarmi in braccio!"  
  
Keith sorrideva compiaciuto, guardandolo da dietro le lenti sottili degli occhiali da riposo; quando li indossava, secondo Matt, aveva un po' l'aria dello scrittore, o dello psicologo. Una volta gli aveva raccontato quella sua idea, ma lui era rabbrividito, e lo aveva pregato di non accostarlo mai più a uno strizzacervelli.  
"Ah... scusa! Ti sono praticamente salito sui piedi!"  
"Uhm, tanto sei leggero. Come mai da queste parti? Hai bisogno di me?"  
"In un certo senso non è che sia urgente, però se non fossi venuto qui ora forse non saremmo riusciti a incrociarci prima di domani pomeriggio, e volevo parlarti di persona."  
"È successo qualcosa?"  
La voce preoccupata fece comprendere a Matt di avere dato un'impressione sbagliata.  
"No! No... desideravo vederti e basta, raccontarti una cosa... quindi, se hai un po' di tempo..."  
E fu forse qualcosa nel suo tono, o nei suoi occhi, ma a Keith fu chiaro il motivo di quella visita inattesa.  
"Vieni, ti conduco nel mio antro."  
  
L'ufficio personale di Keith era piuttosto ampio, aveva un'intera parete in vetrocemento, una lunga scrivania con prolunghe semicircolari, affollata di computer, tastiere, scanner e apparecchi di cui lui ignorava sia il nome che l'uso. Schedari e armadi erano tirati a lucido, e i muri erano decorati con stampe astratte e con... un bersaglio per le freccette?  
C'era poi un parte della stanza che sembrava voler essere un pezzo di casa: un lungo divano dalla linea moderna, color blu cupo, un moderno tavolino di cristallo con un puzzle da duemila pezzi fatto a metà, raffigurante un antico planisfero, un piccolo frigobar, e un bollitore sopra un mobiletto dalle ante scorrevoli.  
 "Ma tu vieni qui a guadagnarti da vivere oppure a giocare?"  
 "Se ti interessa, al piano di sotto ci sono il ristorante interno e la sala giochi, e al ventesimo la palestra e la sauna. Io ho proposto anche la fumeria d'oppio, ma finora ora non c'è stato niente da fare."  
Fece sedere Matthias sul divano, e si mise di fronte a lui su una poltroncina per gli ospiti.  
 "Non voglio nemmeno immaginare come saresti, sotto l'effetto dell'oppio - sospirò il Matthias, appoggiandosi allo schienale - Quindi quando mi hai lasciato il messaggio avevi in mente di fermarti qui a fare spinning e saune?"  
 "Magari. Ho un progetto da finire: la scadenza per la consegna è tra una settimana, e sono agli ultimi controlli; ho pensato di fermarmi fino a tardi, come facevo una volta. Lavoro qui da prima di laurearmi, e non ho mai avuto orari precisi. M'è capitato spesso di dormire in ufficio, magari anche di rimanerci tre giorni di fila, ordinando da mangiare a una gastronomia qua vicino... figurati che tenevo qui anche accappatoio e ricambi!"  
 "Angosciante!"  
 "A me non dispiaceva, anzi... certo mi divertivo di più qua che a casa mia. Non è molto che ho smesso di trascorrerci intere nottate: è solo da quando sto con te che ho cominciato a dare una regolata ai miei orari, a uscire alle cinque del pomeriggio come un bravo impiegato qualsiasi."  
 "Vorrei ben vedere! - esclamò piccato Matthias - Non gradirei per niente una tua prolungata sparizione perché preferisci amoreggiare con un computer piuttosto che con me."   
 "Ma che espressione minacciosa! - Keith gli arruffò i capelli, tentando di ingarbugliarglieli quanto più gli era possibile. Poi fermò la mano, pur continuando a tenerla sul suo capo - Dovevi dirmi qualcosa, no? Parla, ti ascolto; intanto preparo del tè e qualcosa da sgranocchiare: non ho ancora mangiato, oggi."  
  
Il racconto durò tre quarti d'ora, nei quali non si limitò a narrare i fatti che aveva ricordato: si sfogò ancora, ma se senza farsi completamente prendere dall'emotività. Matthias parlò a ruota libera, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto a sorseggiare la bevanda, e tornò a dichiarare la propria rabbia, le proprie speranze, rinvangando tanti altri momenti, ribadendo la propria repulsione per il duca che li aveva scacciati.  
Keith ascoltò senza interrompere: lui da molto tempo aveva perdonato il proprio antico padre, già dalla sua passata esistenza, e i pensieri astiosi non lo avevano più sfiorato.   
Però il suo compagno aveva tutto il diritto di odiare ancora quell'uomo, e di dargli ogni colpa, se ne sentiva il bisogno, se serviva ad alleggerirgli il cuore.  
  
"Tu credi che potrebbe... che potrebbe accadere di nuovo?"  
  
In quel lungo, appassionato monologo, fu la prima domanda diretta di Matthias, e quasi colse Keith alla sprovvista.  
   
“Cosa?”  
   
Matt rifiutò la scatola di paste sfoglie che Keith gli stava porgendo, e strinse un po’ più forte la tazza fra le mani. Nella sua mente si mostrava per la prima volta la paura che la loro relazione potesse dare origine a problemi, specie sul lavoro. Non tanto a lui: il signor Maxwell non avrebbe potuto essere di mentalità più aperta, e ogni tanto delirava di lasciargli la libreria, quando sarebbe andato in pensione… quanto a Keith, che sembrava avere una buona e appagante carriera davanti.  
Non voleva rischiare di danneggiarlo, nemmeno per sbaglio… non un’altra volta.  
“Potremmo subire un’altra ingiustizia simile?… magari perdere questo lavoro che ti piace, a causa di noi due…”  
"Forse potrebbe, da qualche parte: il mondo non è certo un bel posto. Ma almeno finché starò qui, e visto che mi ci trovo a meraviglia non ho intenzione di andarmene, non accadrà nulla del genere."  
"Sei davvero sicuro?"  
"Ormai lavoro qui da sei anni, e nonostante non abbia mai presentato, o anche solo parlato, di un partner… perché dicevo sul serio, quella volta: non ho avuto altri, dopo di te… dicevo, nonostante ciò, conoscono bene sia me che i miei gusti!"  
 "Eh?... Oh! Capito."  
  
Matthias arrossì d'imbarazzo nel rendersi conto che allora i colleghi che lo avevano visto dovevano aver capito che lui era il ragazzo di Keith: magari aveva fatto la figura del tipo geloso che va a controllare di persona se il fidanzato è davvero a lavorare, o chissà dove.  
L'essere malizioso rispondente all'appellativo di Keith Wilbourn non riusciva proprio a resistere ai rossori di Matthias: gli provocavano l'irrefrenabile desiderio di stuzzicarlo... almeno in una situazione come quella. In altre gli davano istinti ben diversi, e poco adatti ad essere sfogati sul divano del suo ufficio.  
"Pensa che proprio qui ho avuto un corteggiatore molto insistente; c’è voluto più di un anno perché si arrendesse e si mettesse l'anima in pace."  
L'informazione, buttata lì con naturalezza, ebbe l'effetto desiderato: Matthias aggrotto le sopracciglia e lo fissò intensamente, infastidito dal pensiero che qualcuno avesse tentato di usurpare una sua proprietà.  
 "Davvero? E chi sarebbe?"  
 "Il tale che se ne stava andando quando sei arrivato tu."  
 "Che cosa?! Quella specie di Yul Brynner?"  
 "Beh, a me Brynner piace; l’ho sempre trovato molto affascinante. Aveva un che di esotico, ed era così inteso, e..."  
 "Ahhh! Non voglio sentirti mentre tessi le lodi di altri uomini!"  
Si coprì le orecchie con le mani, ma udì ugualmente l'altro che diceva sornione:  
 "Quanto mi diverto a prenderti in giro!"  
Matthias tentò di sferrargli un calcio, ma lui spinse indietro la poltroncina a rotelle, mettendosi al di fuori della sua portata.  
 "Matt, è stato prima che noi ci incontrassimo! Non guardarmi così male!"  
  
Keith sembrava genuinamente sereno e felice; Matt avrebbe voluto vederlo sempre così, lontano da quei momenti di malinconia che lo rendevano silenzioso e distante. Se almeno avesse voluto condividere i pensieri che lo angosciavano, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di concreto per sollevarlo: invece sembrava vergognarsi di ammettere di avere paure o debolezze.   
Considerò concluso il momento di gioco e tornò serio, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
"Hai ancora molto da fare?"  
"Sono a buon punto, ma credo comunque di averne per tutta la notte."  
"In questo caso forse sarebbe meglio se me ne tornassi a casa, invece di continuare a farti perdere tempo. Chiamo un taxi e vado... sperando che domani sia una giornata più tranquilla."  
"Se ti va puoi dormire qui. Io l'ho fatto un sacco di volte, te l'ho detto; mi ero apposta scelto un divano molto comodo, ci starai benissimo. E poi potrei anche smettere prima del previsto, e continuare domani, così riusciremo a infilarci nel letto assieme almeno per qualche ora, che ne dici?"  
Matt guardò dubbioso il sofà, che aveva davvero un'aria invitante, con quei cuscini spessi e soffici.  
"Sicuro che non ti disturbo, se resto?"  
"Basta che non russi come tuo solito."  
 "Io non russo, perfido!"  
  
Esclamò risentito Matthias, lanciandogli un cuscino e colpendolo in pieno.  
  
~°~  
  
 Chiuse i programmi, spense i computer e guardò l’orologio: si erano fatte le tre del mattino e, come aveva promesso a Matt, era il momento di tornarsene a casa e stare un po’ insieme. Aveva una gran voglia di riposare e smaltire l’overdose di caffeina ingurgitata nell’ultimo, frenetico periodo. Ora l’aspettava un’ultima tirata nei giorni successivi, per i controlli finali insieme al team, e poi avrebbero potuto consegnare il lavoro… quasi non gli sembrava vero, dopo più di un anno.  
Pregustava già il suo bel letto, le lenzuola pulite e fresche, la trapunta leggera e morbida, il buio silenzioso della camera... il perfetto regno di Morfeo.  
Si avvicinò al divano e si chinò, apprestandosi a svegliare Matthias, ma a un tratto cambiò idea. Ritrasse la mano e si sedette accanto a lui, osservandolo nella luce smorzata della lampada.  
I ricordi proseguivano, era inevitabile, e lui era felice di vedere come quel suo ragazzo dall’aria ancora un po’ adolescenziale riuscisse a non farsi dominare troppo da essi. I suoi timori di vederlo traumatizzato o immalinconito da reminiscenze dolorose si erano dimostrati eccessivi, fino a quel momento… persino il ricordo dello stupro era stato vinto in fretta, e senza strascichi. Avrebbe voluto credere che tutti i suoi timori fossero eccessivi, forse addirittura immotivati, ma ancora non riusciva a sentirsi tranquillo. Era felice, però, della reazione piena di entusiasmo e passione a quei nuovi ricordi appena emersi: Ewan era diventato più forte, o forse aveva solo smesso di ostinarsi a volersi addossare sbagli che non aveva commesso...  
Ewan era diventato Matthias, ed era così simile e così diverso da sorprenderlo ogni giorno, e per questo lo ammirava ed era orgoglioso di lui, molto più di quanto lo fosse di se stesso.  
Gli parlò come avrebbe desiderato fare qualche ora prima, senza però riuscire a decidersi.  
  
"In realtà avevo paura anche io, sai?... di lasciare la mia casa, di stravolgere la mia vita, di non essere in grado di rinunciare a tutto ciò a cui ero abituato, di non riuscire a  farcela in un mondo così estraneo. E anche temevo di non potere più renderti felice - gli accarezzò la testa, i capelli che ancora profumavano sottilmente di shampoo -  Tutto il coraggio e la disinvoltura che dimostrai erano il tentativo di aiutare te, di farti sentire meglio. Perché... se tu avessi avuto fiducia in me, io stesso mi sarei sentito più sicuro; sei stato tu a dare forza a me, anche se probabilmente sei convinto del contrario, e prima o poi te lo confesserò. Quel nuovo inizio... quella vita così diversa e imprevista, dopotutto si rivelò buona, sai? Difficile, ma buona: anche se ciò che ho adesso è molto meglio, anche se ora tutto è più facile e comodo, certe volte mi pare di morire di nostalgia, e se non avessi te non so... non so proprio come farei."  
  
Tacque, e gli posò una mano sul petto, scuotendolo con gentilezza.  
  
 "Svegliati, Matt. Torniamo a casa."  
  
_____  



	19. Chapter 19

**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 19  
   
_____________________  
  
   
Stavano per andarsene, quando successe.  
Di colpo, inaspettatamente.  
Una delle tante statue di cristallo poste nelle nicchie della sala esplose, con un rumore strano, sonoro e vibrante, che somigliava a un grido di dolorosa agonia, lasciando in ricordo di sé solo una polvere luccicante e finissima come brina, che si sparse intono, galleggiando leggera a mezz'aria prima di dissolversi nel nulla.   
Per alcuni istanti nessuno disse niente, poi un lieve brusio cominciò a farsi strada fra i seggi del Consiglio, ma le parole erano confuse, troppo mescolate per riuscire ad afferrarle bene da dove si trovavano loro. Ciò che udirono con chiarezza fu il commento proveniente dal Sommo che occupava il trono centrale.  
  
 "Trecento anni, se non sbaglio. Peccato, ce l'aveva quasi fatta."  
 "Per me ha già resistito più tempo del previsto."  
  
Fu il commento di colui che sedeva alla sua destra, mentre il terzo rimase silenzioso, con gli occhi semichiusi e l'aria aristocraticamente annoiata.  
  
Rain soffocò un moto di rabbia e si cacciò a forza in gola le parole che avrebbe voluto pronunciare... arroganti, freddi, boriosi e saccenti, non importava loro proprio niente di quanto era successo: non aveva importanza, sarebbe stato qualcosa di cui chiacchierare per una mezz'ora, probabilmente anche meno, per poi passare ad altri argomenti.  
Era l'avere conquistato tanto potere a renderli insensibili?  
Forse, dopo aver raggiunto i propri limiti estremi, privi della capacità di continuare a migliorarsi, i loro sentimenti si erano fatti come stagnanti, inerti... sepolti, sommersi da qualche parte nelle loro anime, irraggiungibili.  
No...  
Irraggiungibili no: se avessero voluto, se avessero fatto almeno uno sforzo, avrebbero potuto riprenderseli, o almeno capirli.  
Invece dimostravano solo indifferenza... totale indifferenza davanti alla fine di un loro simile.  
Sentì di stare passando il limite dell'autocontrollo e avrebbe sicuramente parlato, e in maniera molto irrispettosa, quando una mano salda lo afferrò per un braccio.  
  
"Muoviti."  
  
Gli disse seccato Jael, trascinandolo fuori dalla Sala, senza mollarlo fino a che non si ritrovarono nel mezzo del vasto e sfarzoso corridoio.  
  
***  
  
"Che cosa volevi fare? Insultarli e guadagnarti qualche interessante provvedimento disciplinare?"  
"Mi sarebbe andato bene, almeno avrei avuto la soddisfazione di dirgli in faccia ciò che penso di loro. Ma li hai sentiti? Nessuno ha il potere di irritarmi più di quel crocchio di arroganti! Certe volte penso proprio che la nostra sia una razza che si è evoluta male... e che continua a proseguire sulla stessa miserabile strada. Altrimenti non mi spiego come mai quei tre iceberg siano considerati modelli di perfezione... Se poi penso che dal Consiglio prima o poi salterà fuori un nuovo Sommo che scalzerà uno di quei tipi, perché considerato ancora 'migliore' mi prendono i brividi... e già di norma mi viene freddo, a entrare in quel salone."  
  
Scuotendo la testa esasperato Jael s'incamminò, lanciando il chiaro messaggio di non aver intenzione di impelagarsi in una discussione che li avrebbe visti su fronti opposti... anche se immaginava che nemmeno esprimere quel concetto ad alta voce sarebbe stato sufficiente a far desistere un Rain deciso a sfogare la propria sensibilità ferita.  
Difatti il rosso, vistosi ignorato, accelerò il passo per camminargli di nuovo al fianco, proseguendo nella propria tirata.  
  
"Sono rimasti impassibili, come se la cosa non li riguardasse per nulla!"   
"Pretendevi forse che si mettessero a piangere?"  
"Che dimostrassero almeno un po' di dolore, dicessero una parola di cordoglio, o... o... rammarico ! Invece..."  
"A che scopo? Non avevano un legame, non erano nemmeno sullo stesso piano gerarchico... dovrebbero forse dolersi della morte di un inferiore decaduto?"  
  
***  
  
Il concetto della compassione era difficile da spiegare, più che mai a chi rifiutava anche di provare a capirlo. Per Rain discutere animatamente con Jael non era cosa rara: talvolta era divertente, altre frustrante, altre ancora si arrabbiava e basta, mentre l'altro lo guardava inarcando un sopracciglio, come se giudicasse le sue reazioni a dir poco bizzarre.  
In quel momento non aveva voglia di litigare, non gli andava di rimbeccarsi a vicenda come al solito; voleva solo qualcuno con cui parlare, con cui tirare fuori tutte le parole che gli premevano da dentro il petto, e che volevano uscire ed essere ascoltate, per avere un senso, un valore.  
 _Ascoltare_ , ciò che di solito dovrebbero fare gli amici, ecco cosa voleva che Jael facesse.  
Si domandò perché provasse tutta quell'urgenza di sfogarsi, e poi si rese conto che quel giorno, per la prima vota, aveva assistito alla "morte" di un suo simile.  
Era stato testimone di uno di quei due o tre modi per privare le creature come lui della loro strana quasi-immortalità, e il peso di quella visione lo opprimeva.  
Aveva sempre pensato a un'esistenza eterna come a uno scontato dato di fatto, e la consapevolezza che anche per loro poteva esistere una fine gli era sempre sembrata molto distante, irreale, qualcosa  con cui non avrebbe mai avuto a che fare direttamente... e invece se l'era trovata proprio davanti agli occhi.  
  
Rain continuò a camminare in silenzio a fianco del proprio compagno fino a quando non uscirono dal Palazzo e scesero i gradini della scalinata sospesa, ritrovandosi nei giardini semideserti.  
Il profumo dei fiori era dolce, più vago o più intenso, a seconda della brezza che lo trasportava; il silenzio era incontaminato, e lungo i piccoli e bianchi sentieri che si incrociavano tra l'erba fresca il tempo sembrava immobile... e in fondo lo era.  Non esistevano stagioni, né passavano gli anni: tutto ciò che lo circondava era sempre stato così, da che lui avesse memoria, e così sempre sarebbe rimasto: bellissimo, aggraziato, armonioso, luminoso come un diamante azzurro.  
  
~°~  
  
"Tu sai chi fosse, e perché era stato punito?"  
Chiese Rain, continuando a camminare, ma senza più voltarsi a guardare Jael.   
"Non ne ho idea. Ma se era stato imprigionato nel cristallo, evidentemente il motivo doveva essere grave: non è una misura cui il Consiglio ricorra alla leggera. Immagino che se lo sia meritato, in qualche modo."  
"Ma se si fossero sbagliati, se..."  
"Rain! - c'era insofferenza, nell’esclamazione, benché appena percettibile - Tra noi non possono certo esistere errori giuridici! Quel tipo era stato punito, e qualcosa è andato storto, non è stato capace di resistere, come quasi sempre, ed è morto. Chiuso. Puoi continuare  a starci male per tutto il tempo che vuoi, ma non lo porterai indietro, quindi... fatti un favore e non pensarci più; imparare un po' di distacco non ti farebbe male."  
  
Camminarono senza dire altro ancora per un po'; Rain avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa, ribattere, continuare a difendere la propria idea, ma si accorse di non avere argomenti validi da opporre.  
O meglio, argomenti logici, perché se dare libero sfogo ai pensieri fosse stato sufficiente avrebbe potuto parlare per ore. Secondo lui quel tipo di condanna era una mostruosità, secondo Jael un provvedimento legittimo, e già sapeva che in nessun modo l'uno sarebbe riuscito a far cambiare idea all'altro.  
  
"Chissà se chi è morto oggi è stato sconfitto da una forza superiore alla propria, o se aveva deciso di arrendersi... sai, tempo fa ho parlato con uno che è riuscito a tornare dal cristallo."  
"Davvero?"  
  
Rain annuì, e accortosi di aver catturato l'attenzione dell'altro rallentò il passo e andò a sedere all'ombra di quello che sembrava un salice piangente dalle foglie argentate; i rami penduli ondeggiavano pigri nel vento leggero, frusciando, creando una cortina attorno a loro. Jael gli si accomodò accanto, poggiando la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero, chiedendogli tacitamente di continuare.  
  
"Mi disse che era come trovarsi a metà fra l'esistenza e la non-esistenza. Aveva un barlume di consapevolezza, quanto bastava per dargli coscienza del tempo che passava, della solitudine a cui era costretto, ma era come ripiegato su se stesso, e non poteva avvertire nulla del mondo esterno. Disse che poteva sentire il suo spirito sgretolarsi, e che doveva opporre costante resistenza per riuscire a non perdersi, e continuare a esistere. Per fare tutto ciò ogni sua energia doveva essere tesa allo scopo di salvarsi, e così... così per trovare più forza spirituale aveva dovuto liberare una parte della sua mente dai ricordi, costretto a selezionarli, a scegliere chi e cosa voleva ricordare, le cose più importanti... e che cosa poteva sacrificare, lasciando che fosse consumato dall'oblio, nel tentativo di proteggersi, per guadagnare ancora un po' di tempo, di forza. Una continua lotta... io credevo che fosse solo una specie di lungo e buio sonno, e nient'altro."  
 "In tal caso non sarebbe nemmeno una punizione, penso."  
 "Già."  
 "Con il carattere che ti ritrovi ne sarai rimasto piuttosto impressionato."  
  
Nel rispondere a quell'ultima frase la voce di Rain salì di tono a causa dell'irritazione.  
Con un gesto spazientito strappò alcuni fili d'erba, piegandoli poi nervosamente tra le dita.  
  
"Tra noi due sei tu quello che ha un carattere anomalo! Possibile che non ti importi proprio di nulla e di nessuno?"  
"Non è che non m'importi... io tento solo di tenere ben separato ciò che mi dice la ragione da ciò che mi dice l'emotività. Non mi conosci ancora?"  
 "E come posso conoscerti? - voltò la testa di scatto, a guardare dalla parte opposto al suo interlocutore, e incrociò le braccia sul petto - Potrei, se tu mi parlassi _veramente_ , se mi raccontassi di ciò che pensi e desideri, dando voce a questa parte emotiva che dici di avere, e non solo a ragionamenti logici, asettici e... e... "  
"La mia parte emotiva è molto ridotta. Già non ti piaccio ora, se mi conoscessi meglio probabilmente finiresti con il detestarmi del tutto."  
Lo interruppe serenamente Jael, come se stesse parlando di una persona che nemmeno lo riguardava, anziché di se stesso.  
  
"Io non ho mai detto una cosa simile!"  
"L'avrai pensata, allora."  
"Senti un po', saprò ben io cosa ho pensato e cosa no! Non sei certo Mister Amabilità, però una volta che ci si è abituati... insomma... non sei poi troppo male."   
Jael lo stava fissando, indolente, e infine socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sto cercando di capire se devo ringraziarti o no per quello che hai appena detto."  
  
  
Rain bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si distese sul prato, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca.  
"Se qualcuno deve sentirsi poco apprezzato, quello sono io: ricordo che il giorno in cui siamo stati assegnati l'uno all'altro tu non sembravi molto compiaciuto... hai detto qualcosa del tipo... _e io dovrei lavorare con lui?_..."  
"Veramente dissi: _cos'è, uno scherzo? Dov'è il mio vero compagno?_ "  
Rain fece una smorfia, arricciando il labbro in un'espressione vagamente seccata.  
  
[ _Se esistesse un dio della pedanteria..._ ]  
  
"Non occorre che me lo ricordi con tanta solerzia!"  
"Non ti sarai offeso?  - l'espressione di Jael era di pura innocenza -  Ti conoscevo solo di vista, e per quel che sapevo di te dovevamo avere una compatibilità caratteriale al di sotto della media... non era un attacco sul piano personale!"  
"No, certo..."  
  
Rain lo guardò sospettoso. Avrebbe potuto anche credere a quelle parole, se non avesse visto la luce di piacere negli occhi dell'altro: non era del tutto sicuro se fosse solo una sua impressione, ma gli sembrava che quegli occhi verde acqua si facessero ancora più chiari, quando il suo collega era particolarmente di buon umore.  
  
"Beh - continuò - ora siamo insieme da un bel po', e mi conosci meglio, quindi puoi dirmi ciò che pensi di me, e se sei contento di avermi come compagno, giusto?"  
"Devo proprio?"  
Rain lo guardò minacciosamente, e Jael alzò una mano in segno di pace.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo... credo che tu sia molto capace, ma purtroppo non sfrutti in pieno le tue potenzialità, probabilmente proprio perché tendi, come hai dimostrato poco fa, a farti guidare dall'impulsività. Hai un alto livello di empatia, ma te ne fai influenzare troppo, e manchi di senso dell'ambizione, il che è un peccato, perché potres-"  
"Lo stai facendo di nuovo!"  
Esclamò Rain, stizzito.  
"Eh?"  
"Stai di nuovo parlando per dati e analisi! Non stai dicendo cosa pensi _tu_ di me, stai solo dando una valutazione del mio carattere senza esprimere un parere."  
"Vuoi un parere?"  
"Dimmi cosa pensi veramente di me come compagno."  
  
L'altro sembro pensarci per un po', guardandolo dritto in viso con aria critica, e alla fine scrollò le spalle.  
  
 "Poteva andarmi peggio. Forse."  
  
~°~  
  
 _Poteva-andargli-peggio-FORSE?_  
  
[... _ma razza di brutto_...]  
  
Quella frase in un certo senso lo ferì: se era stata detta pensandola sul serio, era decisamente offensiva; se invece il suo compagno stava producendosi in ciò che secondo lui era umorismo, non trovava la battuta divertente.  
  
 "Guarda che sei ancora in tempo a chiedere di farti assegnare qualcun altro."  
   
Gli rispose piccato, alzandosi; ecco, adesso se ne sarebbe andato mollandolo lì da solo, tanto se lo meritava, visto che a quanto pareva la sua compagnia non era apprezzata.  
Più o meno si rendeva conto di stare reagendo in maniera eccessiva, ma non gli importava, anzi... in verità non capiva perché provasse tanta irritazione e non riuscisse a rispondere in maniera adeguata: le parole giuste gli sfuggivano, niente gli sembrava calzante.  
Mosse un passo, ma  si accorse che qualcuno lo stava trattenendo; ebbe solo il tempo di dare una sorpresa occhiata alla mano di Jael che gli stringeva il polso, e alla sprovvista fu tirato bruscamente verso il basso, e si ritrovò di nuovo a terra. Era caduto scomposto, e così non era proprio seduto, ma semidisteso su di un fianco, con una gamba piegata sotto l'altra. Si puntellò su un avambraccio, furente.  
"Ma che diamine..."  
“Mi è sembrato che tu avessi preso male le mie parole, e non volevo farti andare via arrabbiato."  
  
Rain aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse senza emettere suono. Una volta, poi ancora un'altra, e un'altra... e alla fine fu Jael a parlare.  
  
"In questo momento sei turbato, lo so, e io non sono certo la persona adatta a tirarti su di morale, però non voglio che tu abbia l'impressione  che non mi prema nulla di ciò che è successo oggi... o di te. E poi  - fece una pausa, quasi le parole che stava per pronunciare gli costassero fatica - a me non è mai piaciuta molto la compagnia, né mi è facile stringere legami di qualunque genere... ma  nonostante tu sia un insopportabile parolaio, e benché resti dell'opinione che tu sia imperdonabilmente emotivo, devo dire che... sono felice di averti con me."  
  
~°~  
  
Ecco, aveva proferito un intero discorso solo per cercare di mascherare un po' le ultime cinque o sei parole pronunciate, nella speranza che passassero inosservate, e invece la sensazione era quella di aver ottenuto l’esatto opposto: Rain lo stava fissando con tanto d'occhi.  
Occhi di quello strano colore, scuro e dai riflessi rossastri, come due intensi granati; una sfumatura calda che non gli era mai capitato di vedere, e che lo aveva colpito da subito: erano insoliti e belli.  
  
 "Perché non me l'hai mai detto?"  
  
 Eh? Gli aveva forse letto nella mente? Ma tra pari non era possibile! E  poi era imbarazzante venire colto nell'esprimere apprezzamenti su...  
  
 "... io credevo di esserti antipatico."  
  
Ah! Si riferiva al discorso di poco prima! Meno male.  
  
 "No, affatto. Se qualcuno non mi piace non mi premuro nemmeno di rivolgergli la parola. E se tu non mi piacessi, avrei chiesto da lungo tempo una rassegnazione. Invece… da quanto tempo ci sopportiamo?"  
  
Si guardarono senza più parlare.  
A Rain sembrò di trovarsi davanti a un bivio, consapevole che la prossima frase che avrebbe pronunciato sarebbe andata a influenzare tutto il loro futuro rapporto. Poteva cedere alla tentazione di dire qualcosa di pungente riguardo alla scarsa capacità relazionali del compagno... oppure accettare il fatto che egli doveva aver fatto uno sforzo ad ammettere di trovarsi bene assieme a lui.  
  
"Forse... forse se ci hanno scelti come compagni un motivo ci sarà pure, vero?"  
  
 Disse infine, con un pizzico d’incertezza.  
  
"Magari farsi quattro risate alle nostre spalle."  
  
Aggiunse Jael, con un ghigno divertito.  
  
 

******

  
  
Era stato dopo quel giorno, dopo la chiacchierata all'ombra del salice, tanto tempo prima, molto prima di incontrare Edgard e Ewan, che avevano iniziato a capirsi davvero, a essere più vicini, e... forse il termine esatto era _complici_ , una cosa che all'inizio  non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
Invece, una volta abbattuto quel muro  tra di loro, il muro che inizialmente avevano finto di non vedere, avevano scoperto  di essere necessari l'uno all'altro per colmare le rispettive lacune.  In quei giorni andati Rain non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi innamorare del suo inflessibile compagno, nemmeno se qualcuno gli avesse mostrato il futuro in una sfera di cristallo.  
Ma neanche avrebbe pensato di vederlo ammorbidirsi, con il tempo, e nemmeno che lui stesso avrebbe imparato almeno un minimo dell'autocontrollo che predicava il suo amico. L'acqua gelida e quella bollente si erano temperate a vicenda, e il tepore che ne risultava era molto più piacevole dei singoli elementi presi da soli.  
  
L'emozione ancora incognita che gli era piovuta addosso, però, stava rapidamente mangiandosi i suoi progressi, e lui si sentiva più irrazionale che mai, come in quel momento... Il momento in cui Jael era tornato da lui, in quello stesso giardino di tanto tempo prima, dopo un'assenza di sette giorni. Giorni nei quali lui aveva fatto domande e lo aveva cercato, fino a capire che doveva trovarsi fra gli umani. Aveva chiesto a Edg e Matthias, ma da loro non era stato. Lo aveva cercato, fisicamente e mentalmente, ma era stato inutile.  
E così non aveva potuto far altro che desistere, e aspettare.  
  
"Sei scomparso per una settimana! Non so, forse non te ne rendi conto, o chissà, magari te ne sei scordato e non l'hai fatto apposta, ma non mi hai detto proprio niente di questa tua _vacanza_... e visto che sembra diventata abitudine schermare la tua aura perché io non ti rintracci, mi stavo seriamente preoccupando, non riuscendo a percepirti da nessuna parte!"  
Jael sfuggi per un attimo il suo sguardo, prima di fissarlo di nuovo in viso.  
"Mi dispiace. Avevo bisogno di riflettere, e per farlo con più chiarezza era necessario che fossi lontano da te."  
"Oh, bene! Quindi, tra le altre cose, la mia presenza è diventata un elemento di disturbo. D'accordo, non ti darò più noia, bastava dirlo chiaramente."  
  
Rain gli passò oltre, urtandolo deliberatamente.  
Non voleva che andasse così.  
Non voleva, non voleva, non voleva...  
Ma che altro poteva fare?  
Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, si sentiva così carico di sentimenti contrastanti che avrebbe voluto piangere di rabbia.  
Se fosse stato possibile avrebbe portato avanti il tempo di qualche mese, balzando d’un colpo nel futuro e lasciandosi dietro quel periodo orribile. Andasse come andasse, non importava che avrebbe trovato, nel domani che lo aspettava: una vita con o senza Jael… avrebbe potuto accettare anche il peggio, purché gli fosse risparmiata quell’agonia, quel distacco che non riusciva a spiegare, o a fermare.  
  
 [ _Bugiardo_. _Mai, non accetteresti mai una vita senza di lui_.]  
  
Due mani si posarono sui suoi fianchi, gentili ma salde, bloccandolo.  
Per un istante fu certo che tutto ciò che aveva intorno stesse traballando, e il prato ruotando, e che si fosse alzato un caldo intenso... ma poi si rese conto che così non poteva essere, e che era invece lui a tremare, la sua testa a girare, e il calore che sentiva era nato dentro di lui, non veniva da fuori.  
  
 "Non attribuirmi parole che non ho mai pronunciato."  
  
La frase risuonò pacata vicino al suo orecchio, una voce suadente, una di quelle che sembrano accarezzarti, e che ascolteresti anche soltanto per il piacere del loro suono.   
Rain sentiva il petto dell'altro contro la schiena; un contatto appena percettibile, poco più dello sfiorarsi delle stoffe seriche dei loro abiti, ma così repentino e inaspettato da essere sufficiente a causargli un black out mentale: i suoi pensieri annasparono, si dispersero in ogni direzione, lasciandolo solo a chiedersi cosa diamine stesse passando per la testa di Jael. Era così agitato che, dopo essere rimasto qualche istante paralizzato per la sorpresa,  si divincolò bruscamente, allontanandosi di un paio di passi, e continuò a volgergli se spalle, ma senza più allontanarsi: se aveva qualcosa da dirgli, che parlasse, che usasse quella possibilità per spiegarsi.  
  
***  
  
[ _Ti comporti come se tu fossi l'unico a soffrire in questa situazione... se tu solo aprissi gli occhi, maledizione! Non c'è un solo egoista tra noi, ma quest'idea non ti sfiora nemmeno, vero?_ ]  
  
Jael avrebbe voluto incollerirsi, sfogarsi; sentì l'irritazione fare un tentativo di crescere e liberarsi, ma non ci riuscì, non ne era capace... si sentiva solo male... male per tutti e due.  
  
"So che nell'ultimo periodo mi sono comportato in maniera pessima... e so che tu hai tentato di venirmi incontro, e io ho sempre rifiutato il tuo aiuto - lo vide tendersi come se fosse  combattuto tra l'andarsene e il restare ad ascoltare ciò che aveva da dirgli - Credevo, in questi giorni d'assenza, di poter trovare una risposta ai miei dubbi, e in effetti così è stato, in un certo senso..."  
  
 "E quale sarebbe?"  
Sciocco a chiederlo, Rain, visto che ignorava quale fosse la domanda, ma non importava; era un suo diritto, almeno quello.  
 "La risposta è non cercare affannosamente una risposta."  
  
Un pensiero, un ricordo, breve come un battito di ciglia, volò al tempo passato con quell’umana, Magalie. A un consiglio forse scontato, ma così fuori dal suo modo di pensare da giungergli nuovo.  
  
 _..._ _È come quando cerchi qualcosa e non lo trovi... finisce sempre che ci inciampi dentro quando smetti di cercarlo. Idem se pensi troppo ai problemi: per lo stress non riuscirai più a vedere la soluzione migliore, e non li risolverai mai."  
"Dici?"  
"Beh, credo che non dovresti roderti tanto per capire cosa è più importante per te: dovresti lasciarti portare dall'istinto, non dal ragionamento. Potrei darti un consiglio migliore se tu mi raccontassi più chiaramente che cosa ti preoccupa, che ne pensi?"  
"Penso: no."  
"E posso farti un tatuaggio con l'henné?"  
"Nemmeno"  
"Sai, qui sul petto starebbe proprio bene..."  
"Provaci e scompaio all’istante. Nel vero senso della parola."  
"Jael... antipatico!"  
Esclamò la ragazza, mollandogli un calcio nelle caviglie._  
  
Aveva cercato, tramite lei, di capire qualcosa di più su se stesso, sui sentimenti, sulla spontaneità… non credeva di esserci riuscito granché, ma forse un minuscolo progresso lo aveva compiuto: stava tentando, almeno.  
Si riavvicinò a Rain e prese posto accanto a lui, ma questa volta senza toccarlo, limitandosi solo a guardarlo.  
  
 "Da qualche tempo tra noi c'è tensione, lo so, Forse sarebbe il caso di tentare di rimettere le cose a posto... tornare come prima. "  
  
 _[Almeno fino a quando sarà possibile... che sia per pochi mesi soltanto, oppure per sempre... e io lo spero... voglio che sia un tempo felice.]  
_  
 "Sul serio? Lo dici proprio tu che ti sei impegnato quanto più hai potuto ad allontanarci!"  
  
 [ _Non mi dire più niente, Jael, piantala, lasciami in pace... mi si stringe la gola e mi odierei se mi tremassero le parole, la prossima volta che aprirò bocca._ ]  
  
 "Dunque per te va bene che tutto resti com'è ora?"  
  
La risposta fu il silenzio.  
Un silenzio che si dilatò dolorosamente, carico di emozioni e paure, da parte di entrambi.  
Un silenzio difficile e fastidioso, che si appiccicava addosso, e a Rain venne voglia di spezzarlo, distruggerlo, farlo a pezzi con un urlo rabbioso.  
Poi Jael tese verso di lui una mano, affusolata e pallida, e gli volse il palmo, invitandolo senza parole a dargli la destra; Rain lo guardò, senza accennare a muoversi, osservando il suo viso, scrutando i suoi occhi.  
  
 [ _Come può essere sempre così calmo, tranquillo? O forse sono io che non riesco più a vedere oltre l'apparenza... per superficialità, o per paura, non lo so. Perché so che non sei fatto di ghiaccio..._ ]  
  
No, Jael non era fatto di ghiaccio... a modo suo glielo aveva sempre dimostrato.  
  
La mano era ancora lì, tesa verso di lui, come un'offerta, come una richiesta.  
  
 "Allora, vieni con me?"  
 "Dove?"  
 "Fidati."  
  
È una sola parola, ma importante: una delle parole che ha più significato al mondo:  
Fiducia... un liquido così prezioso che a volte non lo si dona nemmeno agli amici, agli amati, perché rende troppo vulnerabili, perché offrirla alla persona sbagliata è come esporre il petto ferite, all'inganno.  
Però di colui che aveva davanti si era sempre fidato, e sapeva che _almeno_ quel sentimento era reciproco, e non voleva perderlo.  
Non poteva permetterselo.  
Finché ci fosse stato qualcosa a legarli, qualunque fosse il nome, non poteva permettersi  
di distruggerlo solo perché si sentiva ferito.  
  
Rain alzò lentamente una mano, e sempre lentamente la avvicinò a quella di Jael, fino a poggiarvela, palmo contro palmo. L’amico gli sorrise, e tutto intorno a loro scomparve.  
  
~°~  
  
Si ritrovarono in un posto bianco, luminoso, il cielo sereno; il sole si rifletteva sulla neve e davanti a loro si stagliavano montagne imponenti, aspre e innevate. Rain, stupito, lasciò la mano di Jael e fece qualche passo avanti, guardandosi intorno. Anche i suoi abiti erano cambiati, notò: erano pesanti, invernali e caldi, anche se per loro il freddo non era un problema.  
  
 "Per chiederti scusa d'essere scomparso, e per essere stato molto scostante, negli ultimi tempi, volevo offrirti una piccola vacanza tra gli umani. Tornare a passare il nostro tempo assieme ci farà bene, ne sono certo. E c’è, a poca distanza da qui, una piccola città che sembra un posto davvero adatto a riconciliare gli animi... lì, per qualche giorno, possiamo dimenticarci di ogni cosa. Se vuoi."  
  
Rain annuì, ancora assorto nella contemplazione del maestoso panorama, e in tanti altri pensieri.  
Stare di nuovo assieme! Dopo tutti quei mesi in cui erano stati così lontani, pur essendo fianco a fianco.  E aveva scelto la montagna.  
Lui adorava le montagne, si perdeva sempre nell'ammirarle, affascinato... Jael lo sapeva bene, e che avesse scelto proprio quel posto rendeva il regalo ancora più speciale.  
Dentro di sé sentì la felicità sciogliere la tristezza; forse le cose non andavano così male come credeva, forse avevano solo attraversato un brutto periodo, come capita a tutti.  E forse, finalmente, quel periodo era finito.  
  
Quello poteva essere il momento buono per una confessione: Jael aveva fatto un tentativo di riavvicinarsi, seppur continuando a comportarsi in modo elusivo, e gli sembrava un buon segno... e poi gli piaceva l'idea di svelarsi con il memorabile sfondo delle montagne.   
In effetti non aveva mai pensato a confessare i propri sentimenti nel loro piano astrale; le volte che aveva fantasticato in proposito aveva sempre immaginato di trovarsi nel mondo umano che tanto amava, in un luogo 'terreno', pieno di storia, bellezza e suggestioni.  
Come il Sacre Coeur, di notte, con Parigi  e le sue luci ai loro piedi... o la cornice incantata che era il Taj Mahal, quel candido e commovente monumento all’amore.  
Come avesse fatto a ridursi a tali vagheggiamenti degni di una ragazzina divoratrice di romanzetti rosa non lo sapeva nemmeno lui... e nemmeno era particolarmente curioso di scoprirlo, la cosa era già abbastanza imbarazzante pure senza darsi la pena di approfondirla.  
 Bene, allora.  
Quello era il luogo prescelto per il tentativo numero due, e sarebbe stato ben attento a non farsi di nuovo prendere la mano dalla situazione.  
  
[ _Ancora non riesco a credere di essere stato così stupido da baciarlo! Dovevo proprio aver perso la testa... ma questa volta sarà diverso. Gli parlerò, mi controllerò e non commetterò un'altra scemenza, qualunque sarà la sua risposta._ ]  
  
 "Jael, senti, io... devo dirti una cosa... importante."  
  
 [ _Complimenti, hai parlato ad un volume tale che probabilmente ti sei sentito solo tu._ ]   
  
Gli sfuggì un sospiro rassegnato e fece per girarsi, conscio che una dichiarazione come quella che aveva intenzione fare andava pronunciata guardando il proprio interlocutore negli occhi, per quanto imbarazzante potesse essere.  
Nel momento in cui si trovava ormai di profilo, e stava aprendo bocca per parlare ancora, qualcosa lo colpì, prendendolo tra guancia e collo.  
E quel qualcosa era freddo e bagnato esattamente come una palla di neve.  
  
  "Peccato... ti sei voltato proprio nel momento sbagliato. Volevo centrarti la testa."  
  
Rain si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi e fissò Jael come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; quel biondo idiota stava tranquillamente sfregandosi le mani, gelide dopo aver manipolato la neve, e aveva l'espressione più pacifica del mondo; in un istante tutti i suoi progetti sulla romantica dichiarazione d'amore gli evaporarono dalla mente.  
  
"Ma cosa... ma sei pazzo? Ti sembra il caso di giocare a palle di neve come... come..."  
"Visto che non fai più lo scemo come tuo solito, ho pensato che qualcuno doveva prestarsi al ruolo. Devo lavorarci ancora un po', anche se non raggiungerò mai le tue inarrivabili vette: credo di mancare di spontaneità."  
  
Aggiunse, con un rimpianto palesemente fittizio nella voce, attendendo di vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione dell'altro, sperando che cogliesse l'occasione per iniziare un bello scambio di frecciate.  
Come una volta, come sempre. Come era giusto. Perché...  
"...  lo scemo in questione mi manca molto."  
  
Ops.  
Quella era una frase che andava solo pensata... ma l'aveva davvero detta ad alta voce? Se sì, rovinava lo scherzo, e quel che era peggio lo faceva sentire...  
... smascherato.  
  
~°~  
  
I passi di Rain affondarono dalla neve soffice, mentre si avvicinava a Jael, e il loro suono ovattato, da solo, riusciva a riempire quell'attimo carico di attesa.  
Giunse vicino a lui, ancora confuso, ancora pensieroso. Aveva diverse possibilità: dal tirargli un pugno, cosa di cui continuava ad avere una certa voglia, al bissare la sua precedente imprudenza, baciandolo ancora... dal ritentare la sua dichiarazione di pochi minuti prima, al ribattere con qualcosa del tipo: _'lo scemo in questione pensa che tu abbia per tale ruolo un notevole talento nascosto.’  
_ Non fece nulla di tutto ciò, niente gli sembrava adatto.  
O forse, aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe potuto nascere da una di quelle azioni.   
E così non lo prese a pugni, né lo baciò, né fece alcuna confessione o pungente battuta.  
 Però lo abbracciò.  
Gli strinse le braccia attorno, e poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla. Sentiva il suo calore, il suo profumo, e i suoi capelli lunghi sfiorargli la pelle, ma sentiva anche che era rimasto immobile. Dolorosamente immobile.  
  
 "Anche tu mi manchi."  
  
Disse, con parole mezze soffocate, e chiuse gli occhi, perché c'era troppo bianco e troppa luce e troppa bellezza intorno.  
E anche troppo freddo.  
E del freddo, lui, non ne poteva più.  
  
Stava per separarsi, quando fu ricambiato.  
Prima solo con una stretta leggera, titubante, più che altro un _tentativo_ incerto di abbraccio, e che poi divenne uguale alla sua, altrettanto sincera, altrettanto calorosa.  
Che strano: lo fece sentire più sereno e più infelice allo stesso tempo, e le parole di Jael, poi, gli strinsero il cuore di un sentimento che, inspiegabilmente, faceva male, eppure era piacevole.  
  
"Ora però siamo qui tutti e due, no?"  
  
__________________________


	20. Chapter 20

#  **In Un Paese d’Estate**

   
Capitolo 20  
   
_______________  
  
   
#### Il villaggio più vicino alla loro casa era davvero piccolo, ma più che sufficiente alle loro semplici necessità. Non c’erano che due botteghe, una di cibarie, e quella di un artigiano, che principalmente si occupava di falegnameria, ma all’occorrenza svolgeva ruolo di maniscalco; sua moglie contribuiva intrecciando cesti e stuoie.  
La bottega alimentare offriva uova e pane scuro, verdure e cereali, e birra, anche se così dozzinale che Edgard prese in seria considerazione l’idea di cominciare a bere solo acqua. Un tavolaccio e un paio di panche fuori dall’entrata era quanto bastava a trasformare la magra bottega in un’altrettanto magra osteria.  
In quel posto isolato, lontano dal castello e dalla città che era solito frequentare, nessuno conosceva il suo volto, nessuno poteva riconoscerlo per chi era, e ciò permetteva a Edgard di passeggiare con tranquillità, risparmiandosi chiacchiere e imbarazzi, pettegolezzi sussurrati alle sue spalle. Si sentiva ancora estraneo, da quelle parti, ancora innatamente incline a tracciare una linea di confine tra _loro_ e _lui_ : il volgo e il nobile, il popolino e il signore. Poteva aver rispetto di chi gli era di ceto inferiore, essere amichevole e generoso, ma quel continuare a chiamarsi fuori, dentro di sé, lo faceva sentire in colpa; provare il sottile disagio di sentirsi fuori posto, in quel tipo di vita, gli sembrava ipocrita.  
Ma a fare da contraltare a quei sentimenti che gli sembravano indegni, codardi, c’erano la certezza e l’orgoglio di aver scelto giustamente il proprio destino, di avere preferito a tutto l’unica cosa, l’unica persona, importante e indispensabile.  
In quelle settimane la spoglia casupola gli era diventata familiare, ed era deciso a renderla un po’ più accogliente, per quanto possibile, perciò stava facendo acquisti.  
Aveva comprato un paio di stuoie da stendere per terra, molto semplici ma di buona fattura, e un nuovo telo per sostituire quello vecchio e sciupato che copriva l’entrata della stanza da letto; stava vagliando anche l’ipotesi di acquistare un nuovo sgabello, poiché quello che avevano si era rivelato mezzo marcio e ben poco resistente… caratteristica che avrebbe preferito scoprire _prima_ di sedervisi sopra.  
Non era urgente, e per il momento decise di lasciar perdere; preferì completare le spese prendendo un po’ di noci e di miele; quasi uno stratagemma per blandire Ewan prima della notizia che aveva intenzione di dargli quella sera.  
   
***  
  
Terminata la cena, Edgard si perse in un pensieroso silenzio. Era tanto immerso nelle proprie riflessioni che a mala pena si rendeva conto di stare incidendo il tavolo con il proprio pugnale: una linea diagonale, lunga un paio di pollici, che si faceva via via più profonda a ogni passaggio della punta affilata. Ewan seduto di fronte a lui, lo osservava senza dire nulla, un po’ divertito e un po’ preoccupato da quell’insolito atteggiamento. Si era accorto che da qualche giorno Edgard rimuginava su qualcosa, ma aveva preferito non chiedergli nulla, certo che prima o poi sarebbe stato lui a confidargli cosa occupasse tanto i suo pensieri; ora si chiedeva se fosse giunto il momento della confessione, e se servisse un piccolo incoraggiamento per spronarla.  
Sotto il tavolo, con un piede, gli diede qualche colpetto sulla gamba, e quando Edgard alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, gli sorrise. Non gli servì aggiungere parole, Edgard capì benissimo.  
  
"Negli ultimi giorni ho riflettuto su una cosa… ma visto che è importante, prima di qualsiasi decisione è giusto che chieda il tuo parere."  
"Dimmi."  
  
Lo invitò Ewan, spostando da parte le ciotole e le coppe vuote. Dalla finestra aperta entrava una brezza lieve, che cominciava un po' a rinfrescarsi per il finire del giorno, ma ormai maggio era alle porte e l'aria era dolce e profumata, la bella stagione finalmente faceva capolino dopo alterni giorni di sereno, pioggia, vento e cielo grigio.  
  
"Ormai siamo qui da quasi un mese, e riguardo il nostro futuro non abbiamo risolto molto."   
"Sì, capisco cosa intendi... ma è perché non ci abbiamo nemmeno provato sul serio. Abbiamo vissuto alla giornata, ed è stato bello, mi sono sentito felice. Non credevo avrei potuto sentirmi così leggero e sereno, dopo quanto è successo. Forse ci serviva un po’ di tempo per trovare l’equilibrio.”  
  
[ _Certo. Ma_ _io ora comincio a sentirmi inutile_.]  
Fu il pensiero che attraversò la mente di Edgard, ma si guardò dall'esprimerlo ad alta voce.  
  
"Lo so, Ewan, e sono stato bene anch’io. Ma così non può andare avanti… non a lungo. Non ho più denaro che affluisce alla mia borsa senza che io alzi un dito, e che tipo di lavoro potrei mai trovare, in questo posto? Niente di ciò che so fare ha una qualche utilità pratica, in un villaggio simile, e quale artigiano assumerebbe mai un apprendista della mia età? Probabilmente sarebbe difficile già per te, e hai sette anni meno di me."  
  
 Le parole suonavano alle orecchie di Ewan come un brutto presagio, il preambolo a qualcosa che avrebbe preferito non sentire, sebbene il viso di Edgard fosse atteggiato in un'espressione tranquilla. Si limitò ad annuire, e attese la fine del discorso.  
 "C'è un solo modo che mi consentirebbe di guadagnare quanto occorre, e forse addirittura di riconquistare dei beni e una posizione. Se diventassi soldato mercenario saprei mettermi in luce, e potrei risalire questa china. Inoltre, entrando nelle simpatie di un nobile sufficientemente potente, potrei addirittura sperare di - "  
"Davvero vuoi fare una cosa del genere?"  
Interruppe Ewan, con un'ombra di panico che scura gli si stagliava nel cuore.  
"Che altre possibilità potrei avere? Girare per il paese come un menestrello?"  
 Edgard tentò di ignorare il dispiacere nella voce di Ewan; sapeva già fin troppo bene cosa ne pensasse il suo compagno, di battaglie e giochi d'arme, ma a lui non sembrava d'avere molta scelta.  
"E' una cosa di cui avevamo già parlato, e nemmeno molto tempo fa..."  
"Però a quel tempo la situazione era diversa."  
"Ma sei stato proprio tu a dire, quando più mi sentivo sfiduciato, che ce la saremmo cavata anche da soli."  
"È quello che sto cercando di fare! So bene che ho fatto una promessa, ma allora non potevo certo immaginare ciò che ci sarebbe successo. Questa è una questione importante, non più un capriccio. Io voglio poterti offrire di nuovo quanto di meglio ci sia, perché non meriti di meno, e in queste condizioni non posso certo farlo."  
“Quanto di meglio ci sia? Non mi interessa ciò che è materiale! Restare insieme è _ciò che di meglio ci sia!_ E mentre tu scendi in battaglia che dovrei fare, io? Vorresti lasciarmi qui, indietro? Non te lo permetterò mai!”  
“Ad accompagnare ogni esercito c’è un seguito che non prende le armi… che si occupa dei feriti, dei pasti, del campo. Potresti unirti a loro.”  
  
Ewan non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo per un lungo momento; impossibile dire quali fossero i pensieri nascosti dietro ai suoi occhi, per una volta indecifrabili. Edgard si augurava che capisse la situazione, ed era pronto a dipanare tutta una serie di buoni argomenti, nel caso si fosse opposto alla sua idea.   
  
"Sia come desideri, allora."  
  
Concesse infine il ragazzo, rivolgendogli un sorriso lieve come la prima luce dell'alba, e quelle parole e l'inaspettata dolcezza colsero di sorpresa Edgard; le frasi che si aspettava di dover pronunciare si fermarono a metà della gola mentre la sua mente si affrettava a tamponare lo stupore.  
  
"Non hai... obiezioni?"  
"No. Solo una condizione."  
  
Replicò Ewan in tono quieto, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava in uno più convinto, astuto, che non mancò di mettere in all'erta Edgard, dandogli la netta sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sospetto, in quell'assenso.  
"E sarebbe?"  
"Quale che sia la tua decisione, non voglio costituire un inutile peso sulle tue spalle, per cui... insegnami."  
  
"Insegnarti _cosa_?"  
In realtà lo aveva capito, ma preferiva convincersi del contrario; dopotutto Ewan  non era certo il tipo da...  
"Insegnami a combattere: non è certo troppo tardi, e mi impegnerò a imparare in fretta. Promisi che sarei rimasto per sempre con te, e intendevo davvero: al tuo fianco anche sul campo di battaglia, se sarà necessario."  
  
Il peso della cotta, l'elsa stretta nel suo pugno, le grida e il nitrire dei cavalli, il tonfo dei corpi che cadevano a terra: per un vivido momento le sensazioni si fecero sentire vive come fossero reali, lì e in quel momento, e l'immagine che gli comparve davanti agli occhi, del suo Ewan sporco di fango e sangue, gli parve quanto di più sbagliato potesse esistere.  
  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno!"  
Esclamò, alzandosi di scatto, mentre Ewan continuava a guardarlo con espressione del tutto pacifica.  
"Credi forse che io non sia in grado di imparare?... beh, so che non mi piacerebbe, ma lo farò, e in fretta. E se vuoi sono pronto a iniziare anche subito."  
"Posso anche insegnarti a duellare, se ti interessa, ma finché avrò vita non ti farò mai avvicinare a un campo di battaglia, vero o finto che sia!"  
"Tu puoi e io no? E perché mai?"  
"Non voglio e basta! Ma non capisci che è pericol-"  
  
Edgard si interruppe di colpo nello scorgere sul volto di Ewan la soddisfazione... sentimento più che giustificato, visto che era riuscito a fargli dire esattamente quello che voleva.  
  
"Ribadisco la mia condizione: fai come preferisci, ma sai a quale patto."  
  
Questa volta il suo sorriso era più splendente che mai; gli era passato per la testa che quella sua clausola aveva un po' il retrogusto del ricatto, ma non era una cosa che potesse preoccuparlo. Anzi... in realtà la situazione lo stava quasi divertendo, specialmente osservando l'espressione spiazzata di Edgard, un sopracciglio inarcato al di sopra di uno sguardo prima perplesso e poi rassegnato.  
  
"Ah... ho come l'impressione di essermi fatto raggirare, mavourneen."  
Ammise Edgard, sconsolato.  
"Sul serio? E chi avrebbe osato tanto?"  
Chiese Ewan, alzandosi a sua volta e andando ad abbracciarlo.  
"Un imbroglione dal visetto innocente da cui dovrei imparare a guardarmi."  
"Magari lui l'ha fatto a fin di bene."  
"Allora mi auguro che a fin di bene trovi anche la maniera di permetterci di sopravvivere prima che il nostro denaro finisca."  
"Poco fa hai detto qualcosa a proposito di menestrelli..."  
  
****  
  
 La mattina successiva Edgard stava ancora una volta mettendo alla prova le proprie, dubbie, capacità di falegname, tentando di aggiustare lo scuro che per la terza volta si era rotto. Il buon senso gli diceva che avrebbe fatto meglio a chiamare qualcuno che conoscesse il mestiere, prima di combinare qualcosa di irreparabile, ma il suo senso dell’orgoglio non voleva saperne di arrendesi. Era sempre un problema, quando buon senso e orgoglio si trovavano l’uno contro l’altro.  
Un rumore lo distrasse, un rumore che si faceva sempre più vicino; si voltò e vide un carro avanzare nella sua direzione, e a tenere le briglie dei due cavalli che lo tiravano c’era Adelius.  
Mise fine ai vani tentativi di riparazione e gli andò incontro, salutandolo con un braccio, e con un largo sorriso sul volto.  
  
Adelius saltò giù dal carro piuttosto agilmente, considerata l’età, e i suoi muscoli non più elastici come un tempo; maestro e allievo si salutarono con un abbraccio simile a quello che aveva decretato la loro separazione, ma più sereno, privo d'angosce.  
  
"Avrei voluto venire qui prima, ma il duca non sembrava molto favorevole. Non lo è nemmeno adesso, ma non può certo murarmi nel mio laboratorio."  
"Non dovresti irritarlo più di quanto sia già; non vorrei che questa visita potesse metterti nei guai."  
"Non preoccupatevi, anzi, mi ha fatto bene muovermi un po'. Non ricordavo che questo posto fosse così lontano..."  
"Se ce ne fosse stato uno ancora più distante, avrei scelto quello - sogghignò Edgard - per essere arrivato a quest'ora del mattino devi essere partito ieri. Hai trovato alloggio lungo la strada?"  
Il medico fece un cenno affermativo.  
"Ho dormito in una locanda; non molto confortevole, in verità, ma se non altro rispettabile. Ewan dov'è?"  
"Sul retro della casa: sta scoprendo velleità agricole. Vieni con me."  
  
Ewan non si accorse di loro, tutto assorto nel proprio lavoro. Si stava dando da fare per creare un piccolo orto, e in quel momento era intento a gettare cenere di legna tra le zolle appena seminate; lo  sconforto iniziale era ormai completamente svanito, e riversava in quella nuova situazione tutte le sue energie.  
Edgard, giunse alle sue spalle, e chiamandolo gli posò una mano su un braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
  
 "Indovina chi è venuto a trovarci."  
  
Gli disse solo, prima che si voltasse.  
  
 “Adelius!”  
   
Esclamò, felice, abbandonando subito la propria occupazione e rivolgendosi al vecchio a braccia larghe, come per un abbraccio, e poi fermandosi, esitando. Forse era timore di prendersi una libertà troppo grande nei confronti di qualcuno che gli era superiore nella scala sociale, o forse quello di macchiare le sue vesti con mani sporche di terra e cenere. Quale che fosse, ad Adelius non importava, e ruppe i suoi indugi prendendo l’iniziativa, abbracciandolo con calore.  
  
Circondato dall’affetto di quei due giovani, Adelius si sentì sopraffatto dalla tenerezza, dalla gioia di averli trovati così sereni e sorridenti, ma anche dal rimpianto, dalla tristezza di non poter fare nulla perché venissero riammessi al castello. Aveva provato astio, durante quel mese, verso il duca, e ora lo sentiva ancora più, pungente e sdegnato; come aveva potuto privarsi consapevolmente dell’amore e del rispetto di quel figlio? Un figlio che, nonostante le loro differenze di carattere e di opinioni, gli aveva sempre dato motivi di orgoglio.  
Cancellò il pensiero prima che lo intristisse troppo, e prese sotto braccio i due.  
  
"Datemi una mano per scaricare il carro: vi ho portato alcuni doni che forse vi faranno piacere."  
  
~°~  
  
Trasportarono alla capanna due mastelli di carne sotto sale e due piccole botti di vino. Restarono sul carro alcuni oggetti coperti da un telo, e quando infine Adelius li scoprì, Edgard poté vedere che si trattava di alcuni bauletti, quasi tutti di legno scuro; erano oggetti di pregevole fattura, contrassegnati da numeri romani, con punzoni di metallo e cinghie di cuoio. L’ultimo di essi era di prezioso avorio, intagliato a figure umane, animali e vegetali; tutto intorno alla sua base correva una banda d’argento brunito alta un dito.    
   
“Ma questi… questi non posso accettarli!”  
   
Edgard li aveva riconosciuti subito, e come non avrebbe potuto? Dopotutto sin da bambino aveva visto Adelius adoperarli, e non era qualcosa che si sentisse degno di possedere: erano i cofanetti in cui il vecchio medico custodiva, quando si spostava fuori dal castello, droghe, spezie, medicine e unguenti che occorrevano per il suo mestiere.  
   
“Adelius, non sono merito di averli! Io non conosco che le basi del-”  
“Considererei un rifiuto come un’offesa… e voi non vorrete offendere un ospite, vero, Edgard?”  
   
Quando poi furono intorno alla tavola, con davanti sidro e pane fatto in casa, cotto nella cenere, Adelius spiegò più nei dettagli il proprio dono.  
   
Ho provveduto a scegliere quanto potrebbe tornarvi più utile: una discreta scelta di medicamenti già pronti, e unguenti, distillati, oltre, naturalmente, a sostanze pure. Dovreste conoscere già tutto ciò che ho portato, Edgard, in ogni caso nello scrigno d’avorio troverete gli appunti che ho scritto nel corso degli anni: impieghi, modalità di preparazione, dosi… e le informazioni sulle piante in natura: il loro aspetto, le stagioni in cui coglierle…”  
“Un vero e proprio erbario. Adelius, con tutto il lavoro che ti sarà costato!”  
“Se vi aspettate qualcosa all’altezza di Dioscoride, temo sarete deluso… ma è lo stesso piuttosto dettagliato.  Troverete pure alcuni dei miei strumenti, un mortaio… anche semi di piante officinali. Un bel caso, che Ewan stia lavorando a un orto: sono certo lo renderà simile a un giardino.”  
   
 Ewan sorrise al commento, ed esaminò sul palmo della mano alcuni semi piccoli e scuri, che non riusciva a riconoscere: avrebbe avuto bisogno di una lezione straordinaria per poterne ricavare davvero qualcosa di buono. Nel pensarlo si rese conto di quanto gli fossero mancate le ore d'insegnamento passate con Adelius nello studio affollato di oggetti e libri, o nel profumato giardino del castello. Seduti vicino a lui stavano le due persone che erano state suoi maestri, e in qualsiasi modo fossero eventualmente cambiati i loro rapporti, non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato né avrebbe cessato d'esser loro grato.  
  
“Ma perché? – riprese Edgard – questi li hai da quando ti conosco… da ben prima, immagino. E di sicuro ti servono ancora.”  
L’anziano accarezzò uno degli scrigni; ne aprì il coperchio, e un pallido sorriso gli accarezzò le labbra: in realtà erano tanto vecchi da essere appartenuti già a suo padre, prima che a lui. E lui non aveva figli a cui lasciarli in eredità, ma nel suo cuore Edgard vi andava molto vicino. Era un sentimento, però, che il pudore e la differenza di rango gli impedivano di esprimere ad alta voce.  
“Mi sentirei più sicuro, sapendo che li avete, ora che siete lontani da casa e nessun altro può aiutarvi, a parte voi stessi. Accettateli e basta, anche se spero non ne abbiate mai bisogno.”  
“Non siamo lontani da casa, Adelius: _noi siamo a casa_. Ma grazie. Davvero.”  
“C’è un’altra cosa… vostra madre vi manda questa lettera – aggiunse lui, porgendo a Edgard un rotolo di pergamena sigillato con la cera . Me l’ha consegnata di nascosto, in quanto vostro padre… è ancora molto irritabile riguardo questa faccenda, se mi è concesso dirlo.”  
“Mio padre non m’interessa affatto, per quel che mi riguarda ne sono orfano – ma nel tono con cui tali parole erano pronunciate si intuiva amarezza per il finire burrascoso del loro rapporto – Comincerò già stasera a scrivere una risposta, così che potrai consegnarla a mia madre, al tuo ritorno, fra un paio di giorni.”  
“Fra un paio di giorni?”  
“Sarai nostro ospite. Dopo così tanta strada non possiamo certo lasciarti ripartire già oggi. Ti cediamo volentieri il letto, e non accettiamo un no come risposta.  
   
   
Dopo qualche tentennamento Adelius accettò di buon grado: in realtà, fosse stato per lui, sarebbe rimasto molto più a lungo insieme a quei giovani, figli diletti.  
  
****  
   
Un paio di settimane dopo, a metà di un tiepido pomeriggio, Ewan tornò a casa trafelato; strappò letteralmente il suo amato al letto in cui si stava concedendo un breve riposo, e mentre Edgard si stropicciava gli occhi iniziò una concitata spiegazione.  
   
“Mentre ero al villaggio ho ascoltato per caso una conversazione tra un tale che non avevo mai visto prima, si chiama Irenbend, e il bottegaio. Stavano parlando del figlio di questo Irenbend, il bottegaio chiedeva notizie sulla sua salute. Non riuscivo a ben capire che avesse, ma da giorni ormai stava male, e nessuna delle cure che hanno provato sembra riuscire a farlo stare meglio, anzi… è sempre più debole e sofferente. Così… insomma, mi sono intromesso nel discorso, per chiedere con esattezza cos’avesse.”  
Edgard guardava attento Ewan, già intuendo come sarebbe andato a finire il discorso.  
“Si è ferito giorni fa, lavorando nei campi; ora ha sempre la febbre, e non riescono a fargliela abbassare… la piaga continua a peggiorare, e lo sai come può andare a finire. Ho detto che forse tu potevi fare qualcosa. Hai i medicamenti che ti ha portato Adelius, i suoi strumenti… ti prego, Edgard, prova ad aiutarlo!”  
“Di certo è un’infezione, e se ormai è troppo estesa tutto ciò che potrei fare sarebbe chiudere gli occhi al cadavere.”  
   
Edgard si alzò e iniziò a infilarsi la casacca, e quella frase cruda Ewan sbatté gli occhi, stupito: non era stata pronunciata in tono brusco, ma con un distacco, una stanchezza che lo preoccuparono lo stesso. Si chiese se avesse fatto male a offrire aiuto senza aver prima interpellato Edgard: in fondo sarebbe stato lui a doversi rimboccare le maniche e a farsi carico della responsabilità di un possibile fallimento.  
   
“Sei arrabbiato?”  
Chiese, titubante, ma quando Edgard rispose la sua voce si era temperata, si era fatta più gentile, più simile a quella che così bene conosceva.  
“No, non lo sono. Ma non vorrei che tu avessi creato in quell’uomo una falsa speranza: ricorda che non sono un medico, e non è detto che quel poco che conosco serva a qualcosa. Dunque, dove abita questo Irenbend?”  
“Me lo ha spiegato, e credo di aver capito. Non è lontano, sarà forse a un quarto d’ora di cavallo da qui, di buon passo.”  
“Va bene, allora. Se si è ferito e la piaga è infetta ho già idea di quello che potrebbe servirmi; prendo uno dei bauletti di Adelius con quanto penso possa servirmi, e se dovessi avere bisogno di altro ti manderò indietro a prenderlo, d’accordo?”  
“D’accordo. Grazie, Edgard!”  
   
~°~  
  
Quando bussarono alla malconcia porta d’ingresso venne loro ad aprire un uomo dai capelli castani, semilunghi e sporchi. Osservandolo Edgard pensò che non doveva essere poi molto più vecchio di lui: avrà avuto forse poco più di trent’anni, ma il tempo e la vita dura avevano già lasciato molti segni sul suo viso magro e nei suoi occhi chiari.  
Entrando nella capanna, il cuore di Edgard si strinse in una miscela di sentimenti: pietà, disgusto, imbarazzo. Lui, a prima vista, aveva giudicato squallida la sua nuova abitazione, ma in confronto a quella miseria gli appariva come un nido splendido e confortevole, e questo già prima che lui e Ewan si dessero da fare per renderla un po’ più accogliente.  
L’abitazione di quella famiglia era composta da una sola stanza, con il pavimento di terra ricoperto di paglia; al centro stava un focolare, accanto al quale sedeva la moglie dell’uomo, tenendo sulle ginocchia uno scarno bambino di forse tre anni.  Un tavolaccio dall’aria malferma su cui stava poco vasellame, due panche e due grandi pagliericci costituivano tutto l’arredamento dell’ambiente.  
In uno di tali pagliericci dormiva di un difficile sonno il malato: un ragazzino che avrà avuto al più dodici o tredici anni, magro e dal colorito cereo, tranne che per due chiazze febbricitanti sulle gote. Andatogli vicino, Edgard gli posò una mano sulla fronte sudata, e poi si accigliò: la febbre doveva essere davvero alta.  
   
“Qui dentro fa troppo caldo, gli rende difficile respirare – disse, liberandolo dalla coperta – e ha bisogno di bere.”  
   
La madre si affrettò a versare acqua e un po’ di aceto in una scodella, e scosse il figlio per svegliarlo; il ragazzino aprì gli occhi, ma sembrava semi-incosciente, con lo sguardo spento e le membra molli. La donna, con pazienza, gli fece deglutire l’acqua a piccoli sorsi, ma metà del liquido andò persa in sottili rivoli lungo il mento. Intanto Edgard esaminava il giovinetto, e non gli ci volle che un istante per avere la conferma del suo male.  
  
C’era una ferita gonfia e infetta che partiva dalla caviglia e saliva per circa una spanna verno il polpaccio; la carne aveva assunto un colorito preoccupante, la lacerazione era purulenta e qua e là c’erano alcune vesciche gonfie, anch’esse sul punto di andare in suppurazione.  
Imprecò tra i denti, tastando con cautela la lesione, e avvicinando il volto sentì che cominciava a emanare un cattivo odore. Gli era capitato, certo, di vedere ferite ben peggiori, ma mai su un ragazzino.  
   
“Come è successo?”  
“Si è ferito con una falce, lavorando. Non sembrava niente di grave, all’inizio, era solo un taglio… un po’ profondo, ma era stato lavato e fasciato stretto, e alla fine aveva smesso di sanguinare. Ma poi è arrivata la febbre, e ha cominciato a sentirsi male, e non riuscivamo a farlo stare meglio. Il vecchio Caradoc ci aveva suggerito un impacco di fango, e-”  
   
Edgard interruppe l’uomo con un rumoroso sospiro di disapprovazione, chiedendosi quanto ulteriore danno avesse provocato quella cura grossolana e inutile. Fece cenno a Ewan perché si avvicinasse, e anche lui si incupì nel vedere la piaga.  
   
“Pensi di poter fare qualcosa?”  
“Questo di sicuro, ma resta da vedere se quel qualcosa sarà utile a salvargli la gamba, o almeno la vita. Non c’è cancrena, ma la ferita non è stata pulita bene fin dall’inizio e la situazione non è bella. Dovrò pulire in profondità, e non sarà cosa facile.”  
   
Si rivolse poi alla donna, che ancora sorreggeva la testa del figlio, accarezzandogli la fronte madida.  
   
“Avete del vino?”  
“No, signore. Ma non capisco, a che vi serve ora il vino? Se volete da bere, abbiamo solo un po’ di sidro leggero...”  
“No, no, non è per quello. Ewan, torna a casa, riempi un otre con il vino che ci ha portato Adelius… e portami anche un lenzuolo pulito, mi servirà. Fai presto.”  
   
Ewan annuì e subito corse via; un istante dopo lo sentirono mentre si allontanava spronando il cavallo.  
  
“E del latte? – chiese ancora Edgard - Ne avete?"  
“No, signore, mi dispiace. Purtroppo abbiamo molto poco."  
"Capisco. Certo. Suppongo di poter fare anche senza."  
Volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo al malato, si accorse che il ragazzo aveva aperto gli occhi, scuri, stanchi e lucidi, e che lo stava guardando.  
"Buongiorno."  
  
Lo salutò, sedendosi accanto a lui e rivolgendogli un sorriso, sentendosi tuttavia piuttosto goffo, come sempre ci si sente di fronte a un ammalato quando si è forti ed in salute.  
  
"Chi sei?"  
"Mi chiamo Edgard, e tu?"  
"Casey."  
"Casey... un bel nome. Significa _coraggioso_ , lo sapevi?"  
  
Il ragazzino accennò un sì, tirandosi a sedere come meglio poteva, aiutato dalla madre. Si appoggiò a lei mentre Edgard gli porgeva di nuovo l’acqua, e questa volta il ragazzino bevve da solo, avidamente, terminando in pochi istanti la ciotola che gli era stata offerta. Guardandolo Edgard si augurò che il coraggio non risiedesse soltanto nel suo nome.  
  
“Ascoltami: tu stai male, e io forse posso aiutarti a stare meglio, ma l’unica cura che conosco, l’unica cura possibile, è dolorosa. Vuoi accettare comunque il mio aiuto?”  
“Non… non guarirò da solo? – chiese dubbioso il giovane paziente – Mi sono già ammalato altre volte, ma alla fine sono sempre guarito senza medicine, o cure. Questa volta però la febbre non passa, e la gamba mi fa male.”  
“Colpa del taglio che ti sei fatto: si è infettato, e ora sta avvelenando il sangue. Per questo non guarisci da solo, in casi come questi non è possibile. Lasciando le cose come sono, non farai che peggiorare.”  
“Peggiorare quanto?”  
  
Edgard lo guardò intensamente, chiedendosi fino a che punto fosse giusto essere franchi con un ragazzino in quelle condizioni; non voleva spaventarlo, ma nemmeno illuderlo. Casey aveva diritto a una risposta esauriente, sincera, non a un illusorio trattamento protettivo che gli avrebbe solo arrecato del danno. Fargli sperare la guarigione era una promessa avventata.  
Usò infine le stesse parole semplici e dirette che aveva scelto per spiegargli quale fosse la sua malattia, per quanto essere potessero suonare brutali.  
   
“Se questo male dovesse aggravarsi, propagarsi, saremmo costretti ad amputarti la gamba… o potresti anche morire. Se io riuscissi a curarti adesso, ti rimarrà una cicatrice… forse zoppicheresti un po’, ma per il resto torneresti sano come prima.”  
“Sei un guaritore, un cerusico?”  
“Un po’ si e un po’ no riguardo entrambe le cose, suppongo di dover rispondere.”  
  
Edgard ripassò mentalmente le sue nozioni di medicina, rivivendo scene che, ai primi tempi, gli avevano causato nausea, ma a cui poi si era abituato. La prima volta in cui aveva assistito Adelius durante un’amputazione aveva avuto nemmeno quindici anni, e finita l’operazione era fuggito fuori a vomitare tra i cespugli.  
“È assurdo pensare di poter separare la medicina dalla chirurgia, lo sosteneva anche Avicenna -  aveva poi detto Adelius, mentre gli preparava un infuso per placare lo stomaco in subbuglio – Un medico che disdegni il maneggiare i ferri perderà molte occasioni di salvare delle vite, e un cerusico che non conosca a fondo la medicina sarà sempre poco di più di un macellaio molto abile con i coltelli. In questo i saraceni hanno molto da insegnarci, e se ne avessi la possibilità sarei lieto di apprendere più a fondo le loro tecniche, dal vivo, non solo dai loro libri.”  
Al che gli aveva spiegato come operare di cataratta, dolendosi di non aver mai potuto assistere a un intervento del genere, essendosi limitato a studiarlo proprio dal Canone di Avicenna, il medico e filosofo persiano per cui nutriva sconfinata ammirazione, e gli aveva poi raccontato anche di Abulcasis e del suo grande e dettagliato manuale di chirurgia.  
   
La voce di Casey lo strappò d’improvviso dalle sue reminescenze e, seppur infiacchita dalla malattia, suonò sicura, orgogliosa.  
“Fai quello che devi, allora: meglio una gamba con una cicatrice, che una gamba di meno.”  
“Sagge parole, amico mio – andò al tavolo su cui aveva poggiato il bauletto e ne estrasse una mistura di erbe essiccate, che poi porse al ragazzino – Per il momento, comincia a tenere questa in bocca: sono amare, ma ti faranno calare la febbre.”  
Lo aiutò a distendersi di nuovo, poi sedette accanto a lui, in attesa, raccontandogli storie di cavalieri e di magiche creature che, sperava, lo avrebbero distratto e rasserenato.  
  
~°~  
   
Non appena Ewan fu di ritorno, Edgard ordinò di versare in un paiolo tre boccali di vino, e di  metterlo sul fuoco. Si rivolse poi al padre del ragazzo, dandogli istruzione di ridurre il lenzuolo di lino che aveva fatto portare a lunghe strisce, e di realizzare con esse bende e compresse.  
Quando vide che il vino cominciava a sobbollire prese delle foglie di persicaria e ve le buttò dentro.  
“Rimestatele di tanto in tanto – ordinò alla madre – e togliete il recipiente dal fuoco quando il vino si sarà consumato di due terzi. E ho bisogno di più luce: portatemi altri lumi, per favore.”  
Mentre attendeva che il vino fosse pronto, cominciò a preparare i ferri e il cauterio, e infine chiamò Ewan, che per tutto il tempo gli era rimasto a osservarlo in attento silenzio, a pochi passi da lui.  
“Tu dovrai rimanere accanto a lui: cerca di rassicurarlo, e tienilo fermo se sarà necessario. Gli darò del papavero per stordirlo, ma probabilmente sentirà lo stesso dolore: dovrò pulire la ferita in profondità se vogliamo essere sicuri di riparare al danno in maniera definitiva.”  
“Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene.”  
Disse Ewan, e accarezzandogli fugacemente il volto gli regalò un sorriso di cui scoprì d’avere grande bisogno; poi si accucciò dietro a Casey e presa la sua testa sulle ginocchia, gli scostò i capelli sudati dalla fronte. Sorrise anche a lui, pieno di dolcezza e compassione.  
E finalmente Edgard si mise al lavoro sul serio.  
  
Prima di tutto iniziò a lavare la piaga con semplice acqua, poi la spalmò con un unguento dall’odore pungente; con le dita tracciò alcuni segni,  lì dove avrebbe iniziato a incidere. Rivolse un’occhiata a Casey , accorgendosi che il suo sguardo cominciava a farsi vacuo a causa della droga, e capì che il momento era davvero giunto. Il vino era ormai consumato a dovere, e ne fece prelevare una piccola quantità, giusto due dita, incaricando Ewan di farlo bere al paziente, poco alla volta, senza sprecarne nemmeno una goccia. Il resto lo avrebbe adoperato per inzuppare le compresse di lino che aveva fatto preparare poco prima; ne usò subito una per tamponare con cura la ferita, poi prese il bisturi e incise la pelle.  
Nonostante stesse usando mano ferma e il più possibile delicata, nonostante l’effetto narcotico del papavero, Casey gemette e si dibatté, tentò di svincolarsi. Non bastava che Ewan lo tenesse saldamente per le spalle, al che Edgard chiamò il padre del ragazzino perché gli tenesse ferme le gambe: doveva andare in profondità, e se per un movimento brusco avesse dovuto recidergli una vena forse poi non ci sarebbe stato più nulla che potesse fare, per salvarlo.  
Via via che proseguiva si convinceva sempre di più di essere intervenuto appena in tempo: la quantità di pus da cui stava liberando la piaga malsana era impressionante. Pulire e tamponare, pulire e tamponare…  
   
 _Impiastri di fanghi!_ – ringhiò mentalmente – _E suppongo che potesse anche andare peggio, visto che certi guaritori ciarlatani consigliano persino impacchi di sterco, in casi come questo!_  
   
"Edgard, il ragazzo è svenuto."  
Gli fece notare Ewan, passando una pezza umida sulla fronte di Casey.  
 "Meglio, questo mi faciliterà le cose, e lui non sentirà più il dolore."  
E buttò da parte una compressa di lino ormai sporca e inservibile per prenderne una nuova.  
  
~°~  
  
Gli ci vollero un paio d’ore di lavoro, una nuova dose di fomento di persicaria, molta pazienza e alcuni punti di sutura, prima di essere certo d’aver fatto un buon lavoro; fasciò quindi la gamba ferita e uscì infine a respirare a pieni polmoni l’aria della sera, stanco morto per la tensione accumulata. Non era ancora finita, però, non poteva andare subito via: preferiva stare lì fino a quando Casey non avesse ripreso conoscenza, pronto a intervenire, in caso di bisogno.  
Per sapere invece se l’operazione era davvero riuscita avrebbero dovuto attendere almeno qualche giorno.  
   
“Grazie per quello che hai fatto.”  
Disse alle sue spalle Irenbend, uscendo a sua volta dopo qualche minuto.  
“Non ringraziarmi, per adesso: è ancora presto per farlo, temo.”  
“Ti ringrazio già per il tuo tentativo: è stato caritatevole. Hai aiutato persone che non avevi nemmeno mai visto, come posso non esserti grato? Torna dentro: mia moglie ha versato del sidro, e ora sta preparando qualcosa da mangiare per te e il tuo amico. Povere cose, non abbiamo molto da offrire, ma di questo ti sarai già accorto.”  
“Anche se povere, saranno più che abbastanza. Ti ringrazio.”  
Rispose Edgard, rientrando in casa.  
  
Il magro, insipido pasto di quella sera gli sembrò uno dei più gustosi che avesse mai assaggiato in vita sua, e consumandolo una strana sensazione di calore e soddisfazione gli riempì il petto.  
Dopo aver suggerito ai genitori di coricarsi e riposare, lui e Ewan rimasero per tutta la notte in quella casa, a tenere d’occhio il ragazzino. Casey non si svegliò, ma fece progressi: la febbre scomparve del tutto, permettendogli di dormire tranquillamente, tanto da passare dal sonno indotto dalla droga e dalla prostrazione a uno sereno e naturale. Persino il suo viso sembrava aver ripreso un po’ di colore, sebbene nella luce fioca fosse difficile da dire.  
   
“Riposati anche tu, Ewan – sussurrò - a questo punto posso badare a lui anche da solo.”  
Ewan scosse la testa, insonnolito ma testardo, e gli sedette accanto.  
“Ora starà di nuovo bene?”  
“Spero di sì, ma dovrà continuare per qualche tempo a curarsi, per aumentare le possibilità di guarigione duratura.”  
Ewan sorrise e gli si avvicinò ancora un po’, sfiorandogli la guancia con le labbra.  
“Ero certo che saresti riuscito ad aiutarlo.”  
“Nutri davvero troppa fiducia in me, Ewan. Prima o poi finirai con l’avere qualche grossa delusione, temo.”  
“Non vedo proprio il perché.”  
Nella penombra Edgard sorrise, e circondò il suo amato con un braccio, stringendolo a sé e accarezzandolo pigramente; mentre tutti gli altri dormivano era un gesto d’affetto che si potevano permettere.  
“Ti ringrazio per l’aiuto.”  
“Non mi sembra di essere stato di grande utilità, hai fatto tutto tu. Dovrei davvero ricominciare a studiare seriamente, a cominciare dalle proprietà delle piante… e chissà se un giorno riuscirei anche a fare ciò che tu hai fatto oggi. Sì, mi metterò a studiare a fondo l’erbario di Adelius… a tu mi aiuterai, vero?”  
“Tutto quello che desideri.”  
Qualche istante di silenzio, e poi Ewan parlò ancora.  
“Dovresti essere tu a riposare, adesso: sei molto più affaticato di me. Baderò io a Casey, e ti sveglierò se ce ne sarà bisogno.”  
“Agli ordini, mio signore.”  
   
Per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto negarlo, era davvero desideroso di dormire qualche ora, e accettò con gratitudine la proposta di Ewan; si coricò e gli poggiò la testa in grembo, e nel giro di pochi minuti fu vinto dal sonno.  
   
****  
  
Il mattino dopo il giovane infermo aveva gli occhi aperti, un sorriso felice sulle labbra e un colorito molto più sano sulle gote.  
   
“Buongiorno, Casey, come ti senti?”  
“Bene! E sono contento di avere ancora la mia gamba! E non mi fa più male!”  
A sottolineare le proprie parole, il ragazzino fece per sollevarla, ma Edgard lo bloccò subito.  
“Per qualche giorno non la dovrai muovere, d’accordo? Niente sforzi. Tornerò a trovarti per vedere come stai, e sarò io a dirti quando ti potrai alzare.”  
Il paziente annuì vigorosamente e si quietò, chiedendo solo di essere aiutato a sedersi; annunciò anche di avere una gran fame, un ulteriore segno positivo che indicava ai due che si erano presi cura di lui che potevano tornare a casa tranquilli.  
Prima di andarsene, però, Edgard parlò ancora con i genitori, lasciando istruzioni: porse loro un piccolo borsello di pelle consunta.  
   
 “Qui c’è dell’assenzio. Fatelo bollire dentro a della salamoia; dovrete bagnare la ferita con la soluzione che otterrete almeno tre volte al giorno, e poi copritela con una compressa di stoffa pulita. Serve a completare la guarigione, e a evitare eventuali ricadute. E inoltre… - si sentì in imbarazzo nel trarre dalla borsa appesa alla cintola alcune monete, e nel consegnarle in fretta all’uomo che aveva davanti – per rimettersi in forze dopo la febbre ha bisogno anche di mangiare qualcosa di sostanzioso. Comprate della carne… carne rossa, e vino, qualcosa che faccia sangue.  
   
La coppia prese il denaro senza vergogna o esitazione: quando la fame è tanta, e dura da tanto tempo, non si ha scrupolo ad accettare l’elemosina altrui, e quei soldi, se spesi con accortezza, sarebbero bastati a sfamarli tutti e quattro per diversi giorni.  
Irenbend, con occhi lucidi, chinò il capo in segno di omaggio e, dopo aver consegnato alla moglie l’assenzio e le monete, prese la destra di Edgard tra le proprie mani e la strinse.  
   
“Mai nessuno si premura di aiutare la povera gente come noi, e già credevo che avrei perso mio figlio. Non so come dimostrarvi la mia gratitudine, ora, ma prima o poi troverò il modo di ricambiare la vostra carità… per il momento posso solo augurarmi che Dio benedica te e il tuo amico, saoidh. Grazie. Grazie davvero.”  
  
~°~  
  
Mentre cavalcavano verso casa, la stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire con tutto il suo peso; qualche ora di riposo non era stata sufficiente a cancellare la fatica fisica, ma soprattutto  mentale, accumulata nel prendersi cura del ragazzo.  Il pensiero che presto avrebbero potuto coricarsi e dormire sul serio era piacevole, ma non quanto il caldo e pieno appagamento di aver salvato una vita. Ewan si voltò verso Edgard, sorridendogli.  
   
“Saoidh.”  
   
Ripeté semplicemente, in tono soddisfatto, come se avesse trovato la definizione perfetta per descrivere il suo amato signore.  
   
“Ah, non dirlo. Non credo di essere stato particolarmente generoso, ho solo fatto ciò che avevo la possibilità di fare, e nient’altro.”  
“È proprio in questo che consiste la generosità, non credi? E così, forse, abbiamo anche trovato il modo di guadagnarci da vivere.”  
“Sarebbe a dire?”  
“Hai visto anche tu cosa comporta una cura mal consigliata. I poveri e i contadini, ma anche bottegai e artigiani che vivono da queste parti, non possono certo permettersi un medico… però sono certo che la voce di come hai saputo curare Casey si spargerà, e altri verranno a chiederti aiuto.”  
Edgard sogghignò, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Ewan.  
“Non so quanto possa convenire loro: so cucire ferite e aggiustare qualche osso, placare la febbre e la tosse, pulire una ferita infetta… ma è ben poco, per essere considerato un medico.”  
“Per chi non è in grado di fare altrettanto, questo poco è sicuramente molto.”  
“Sarà come dici, ma, finché sarò io a elargire denaro ai miei pazienti, sarà un po’ difficile _guadagnarci da vivere_ , come hai detto.”  
“Ma quella era una famiglia davvero misera, non tutti sono come loro. E poi non è detto che debba per forza essere il denaro, la ricompensa. Per esempio,  per quanto povera, quella gente ci ha offerto da mangiare: anche un pagamento in natura potrebbe andare bene, no?"  
Edgard soffocò una risata.  
“Se tu acconsenti…”  
“Hai capito benissimo quello che intendevo!”  
Protestò Ewan, dandogli un pugno sulla coscia.  
Edgard sorrise, gli sparse baci leggeri sulla nuca e sul collo, e spronò il cavallo al galoppo, per essere presto a casa. Valutava con scetticismo l’idea di Ewan, dubitando di essere all’altezza del compito, sempre convinto che ciò che sapeva meglio fare implicasse l’uso di una spada e non di un bisturi, ma doveva riconoscere che avere le mani sporche di sangue per aver salvato qualcuno, e non per aver ferito o ucciso, gli aveva reso il cuore più leggero, e il senso di inutilità, il sentirsi fuori posto che lo aveva oppresso dalla sua cacciata, era svanito senza lasciare traccia, come non fosse mai esistito. E a offrirgli una così grande possibilità, a fargli trovare se stesso anche in una situazione come quella, era stato il suo Ewan.####  
  
   
****  
  
Keith si stava asciugando i capelli, e intanto ascoltava Matthias narrare il suo fresco ricordo; lo spiava dal riflesso nello specchio, mentre faceva il bagno, immerso fino al collo nella schiuma profumata... schiuma che tra l'altro era piuttosto disturbante, dato che gli impediva una chiara visuale di quell'amatissimo corpo rilassato nell'acqua; tutto ciò che poteva vedere erano le spalle, e un braccio lasciato ciondolare pigramente oltre il bordo, a gocciolare sul pavimento.  
  
 "Continuasti, allora?"  
 "Ti riferisci al perseverare nel giocare al dottore?"  
  
Matthias gli soffiò addosso un po' di schiuma e si lasciò scivolare ancor più profondamente nell'acqua, fino al meno; addio così anche alle spalle e al braccio.  
  
"Sempre se puoi dirmelo."  
"Non credo che riguardo a questo possano esserci problemi. Sì, continuai, - rispose, andando a sedersi sul bordo della vasca - tra successi e fallimenti, per quanto potei, quando le mie conoscenze erano sufficienti."   
"Fallimenti?"  
"Ci furono casi in cui ogni sforzo fu vano... come ti dissi allora, non avevo né la scienza né i mezzi per contrastare certi mali - occhi ambrati si riempirono di malinconia e rimpianto - e così in più di un caso non potei fare altro che guardare la morte vincere, a dispetto dei miei sforzi."  
"Ti sentisti in colpa?"  
  
Keith annuì, sfiorando la schiuma con la punta delle dita, mentre l'aroma dolce e intenso dei fiori gli solleticava piacevolmente le narici. Matthias l’aveva scovato sul fondo di un armadietto, residuo degli innumerevoli bagnoschiuma della sorella, e benché non fosse il più virile dei profumi aveva iniziato a usarlo: in fondo era buono, e sempre meglio di quelli alla ciliegia, marzapane e _Dio-sa-cosa_ che la ragazza usava di solito.  
  
"Non devi: se ti adoperasti per quanto più ti era possibile, quello era già tutto."  
"Lo so, ma... mi sentii così inerme, impreparato e sciocco. La prima volta che morì un mio paziente non seppi nemmeno dire che cosa lo affliggesse. Riuscii solo a farlo dormire nel suo periodo peggiore, perché non sentisse dolore e passasse dal sonno alla morte serenamente."  
"E di questo lui deve esserti stato grato. Che sintomi aveva?"  
"Il ventre contratto, e un dolore lancinante che dal lato destro si estendeva all' ombelico e all'inguine sinistro. Febbre alta, nausea, ma gli sforzi di vomito andavano a vuoto. Ora so che quasi di sicuro era peritonite; razionalmente capisco che anche di questi tempi si può morire della stessa cosa, e che non avrei potuto proprio fare nulla, però... temo che nella mia logica ci fosse qualcosa di difettoso... più o meno come adesso."  
Matthias gli prese una mano, accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice.  
"Non devi più sentirti afflitto."  
"Non lo sono. Non per questo, almeno."  
  
Keith si sporse in avanti, sfiorando le labbra socchiuse di Matthias con le proprie: per quel che lo riguardava, il momento dei pensieri tristi finiva lì, ed era ora di cambiare discorso.  
  
"Sai, una cosa che mi piace di questa vasca è che mi ci posso stendere comodamente allungando le gambe... quella di dove vivevo prima era molto più piccola."  
Si alzò con un movimento fluido e slacciò l'accappatoio, lasciandoselo scivolare lungo le spalle, per poi farlo cadere a terra, una macchia blu notte sulle piastrelle celesti.  
 "E scommetto che ci si sta a meraviglia anche in due."  
 Continuò con un sorriso seducente; Matthias capì al volo quello che aveva intenzione di fare e scattò a sedere, facendo ondeggiare l'acqua.  
 "Non puoi entrare anche tu! La vasca è piena fin quasi all'orlo, inonderai il bagno!"  
 "Prometto che dopo asciugherò tutto. Te compreso."  
Disse Keith con un sogghigno, prima di immergersi, causando il predetto traboccare d'acqua e schiuma.  
  
Quel corpo contro il suo fece rabbrividire Matthias di anticipazione; le carezze di Keith unite a quelle dell’acqua non erano una sensazione del tutto nuova.  
Si erano già amati sotto la doccia, con tutte le contorsioni del caso, perché la cabina era tutt’altro che spaziosa… e lo avevano fatto anche nell’idromassaggio, a St, Ives, ma mai nella vasca di casa loro. Chissà perché poi, visto che tutti gli altri angoli dell’abitazione erano stati debitamente esplorati. Ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, ora, rispetto alla doccia, rispetto all’idromassaggio… le carezze di Keith, e quelle dell’acqua che si muoveva intorno a loro… e gli si presentò davanti agli occhi, rapida come un flash e altrettanto intensa, un’immagine dal passato: il torrente nelle vicinanze della capanna, acqua fresca e limpida, il profumo di fiori, e loro due. C’erano andati solo per lavarsi, ma poi la situazione aveva preso loro la mano, e in quella bella giornata piena di sole, tra cascatelle vivaci e polle d’acqua più tranquilla, il posto si era rivelato un attraente invito al praticare un certo peccato capitale, tanto irresistibile da far mettere da parte la prudenza persino a lui. Per fortuna, ricordava, nessuno li aveva sorpresi.  
Una semplice vasca da bagno non possedeva certo il medesimo fascino, ma il suo corpo reagì immediatamente al tocco carezzevole di Keith.  
Appoggiandosi allo schienale, Matthias lo attirò più strettamente a sé, petto contro petto, e gli regalò innumerevoli baci, sulle labbra, leggeri e solleticanti, concedendo solo lo sfiorarsi provocante delle loro lingue di tanto in tanto.  
Keith lo lasciò giocare così per qualche minuto, poi d'improvviso prese la sua bocca in un bacio vero, profondo e bagnato. Matt gli fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena, scendendo fino a  stringerle sui glutei sodi, vincendogli un mugolio d'approvazione, e Keith ondeggiò il bacino contro di lui, provocando un contatto ancor più stravolgente  tra i loro sessi, che tolse del tutto il fiato, già corto per via del bacio, a entrambi. Avrebbero voluto molto di più, ma lo spazio, per quanto sufficiente in lunghezza, non lo era in larghezza, e stava procurando loro qualche ammaccatura contro le pareti della vasca.  
  
 "Non è poi così comoda, vero?"  
 Si lamentò Matthias, tentando di muoversi come meglio poteva, sporgendo una gamba oltre il bordo della vasca, per fare più spazio a Keith.  
"Non può essere peggio della doccia! Basta trovare la posizione giusta, magari facendo un po' di pratica. Se tu venissi un po' più avanti potremmo sistemarci in modo da -"  
  
La spiegazione fu interrotta da un miagolio proveniente da molto vicino a loro; si voltarono, trovandosi a ricambiare lo sguardo smeraldino del gatto che, seduto elegantemente come quelli scolpiti dagli egizi, li fissava da sopra il piano di marmo del lavandino.  
 "Ciao, Bestiaccia!"  
Salutò Keith, allegro, mentre Matt si passava una mano fra i capelli, borbottando a proposito di un felino voyeur.  
  
In effetti non era una novità trovare il gatto a fissarli in certi momenti: in camera da letto spesso li aveva osservati dal comò, attento e con le vibrisse frementi, durante il loro fare l'amore, e in un paio di occasioni era addirittura balzato sul letto, strofinandosi contro di loro emettendo fusa entusiaste.  
La prima volta che Matthias si era accorto di quella spia, aveva tentato di farlo sloggiare tirandogli il libro che aveva a portata di mano sul comodino, ma Keith lo aveva fermato.  
  
 _"Dai, lascialo stare, non sta facendo niente di male."  
"Ma ci sta guardando!"  
"Non mi dire che ti senti in imbarazzo davanti a un gatto!"_  
  
Lui aveva tentato di ribattere che no... insomma... però... ma Keith aveva iniziato a fargli qualcosa che gli fece dimenticare completamente la presenza del micio.  
  
"Perché non vai a farti una dormita, guardone di un mangiatonno a tradimento?  - disse Matthias, muovendosi e riuscendo finalmente a trovare una posizione _quasi_ confortevole per entrambi - Keith, quando compreremo una villa a Richmond assicuriamoci che abbia una vasca bella grande, magari rotonda, e con idromassaggio, intesi?"  
"Ma certo. Ora come ora ci manca solo qualche milione di sterline...  praticamente possiamo cominciare a scegliere la tappezzeria del soggiorno."  
  
Guidando ancora una volta la bocca di Keith verso la sua, Matthias pensò che non aveva alcuna importanza: in qualunque luogo, e tempo, avessero vissuto, l'unica cosa di cui avevano bisogno era essere tra le braccia l'uno dell'altro.  
  
_________  
 

Note:  
  
  
\- Mavourneen: è un appellativo affettuoso, qualcosa del tipo 'tesoro', o 'darling' in inglese  
  
\- Saoidh: é un termine usato, in certi casi, per riferirsi ad un uomo generoso, di buon cuore, ma può significare anche _valoroso_ , o _guerriero_.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**In Un Paese d’Estate  
   
Capitolo 21**  
  
______________________  
   
   
Solo nebbia, nebbia, fonda e buia. Solo debolezza e membra pesanti, e un silenzio inquinato da un brusio che forse era solo immaginato, nato dalla sua mente, dai suoi sensi confusi.  
E poi... il fiato, che manca... è  una fiamma che si spegne. La mente è lucida, la mente capisce: è la fine che s'avvicina, la fine triste, la fine ingiusta, ma lui non cerca di sottrarsi.  
Perché quello è il destino, ed è inevitabile per definizione.  
Però l'angoscia... la paura... troppo forti... un lungo sogno, la vita... un bel sogno, da cui era costretto a svegliarsi chiudendo gli occhi in uno sconosciuto oblio.  
Lacrime!  
Le sentì affiorare e scorrergli sul viso, silenziose, rassegnate, colme di dolore per se stesso, per il suo amore, per la vita che lasciava troppo presto, incompleta. Lacrime di rimpianto per tutto quello che non sarebbe più potuto essere.  
  
Alzare un braccio, il gesto più faticoso mai compiuto nella sua vita: pesava troppo, e non voleva obbedirgli, lento e stanco, privo di forze, già perso, già cadavere... alzare il braccio, sfiorare quel viso ancora una volta, l'ultima... il Suo viso gentile, il Suo viso adorato.  
Le sue gote sono asciutte, lui non piange... si è già staccato dal mondo.  
Non piange, né lo farà.  
Ferma la mano su quella guancia, gli riesce un vago, debole, morente sorriso... vorrebbe dirglielo, vorrebbe parlare, ma non ce la fa.  
Riesce solo a muovere le labbra, senza emettere un suono... il suono che sarebbe voluto uscire e che è rimasto nella sua gola dolente.  
Un suono, l'ultimo... nella mente lo sente, ma nell'aria non vibra.  
 "Ti amo."  
  
 _[Scusa. Scusa se lo dico, ora che ti fa così male. Scusa, non dovevo.]_  
  
Quel volto è ancora asciutto, s'è fatto di pietra liscia.  
Solo, sente un tremito sotto le dita... un veloce contrarsi dei muscoli, ma resta immobile, e poi...  
Le forze non bastano più, la mano scivola via... cade.  
Un dolore... un lampo... appena sentito, perché dopo non resta più nulla. Non c'è abbastanza coscienza per quella fitta, che sembra interrompersi a metà.  
Perché infine la Morte...  
...la Morte...  
...la Morte...  
... ti abbraccia.  
E a volte il suo abbraccio è dolce...  
... a volte.  
  
~°~  
  
Matthias si svegliò di colpo, balzando a sedere sul letto.  
Il suo tremare era incontrollabile, il fiato imprigionato in gola, il cuore percuoteva il petto scandendo un ritmo convulso, e il terrore gli serpeggiava addosso.  
Respirò forte, deglutì dolorosamente, si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di recuperare la calma; era più di una settimana, ormai, che si ripeteva, e ogni volta era più realistico.  
Uno strano sogno, fatto solo di sensazioni, immerso nell'oscurità; era un incubo di cui aveva capito sin dalla prima volta il significato.  
La sua morte... la morte che avveniva nell'istante in cui lui apriva gli occhi, al sicuro nel suo letto, sempre immerso nel buio, ma in uno amichevole, benigno, che non faceva paura.  
Quel buio impenetrabile... perché? Era morto cieco? Senza poter più vedere la luce, senza più poter vedere Edgard?  
Non voleva saperlo, pregava che quella reminiscenza finisse lì, che quel sogno non tornasse più.  
Ogni volta era riuscito a placare l’agitazione e a riaddormentarsi: si raggomitolava in posizione fetale, così rassicurante, il più vicino possibile a Keith, e lasciava che fosse il suo respiro tranquillo a guidarlo nel sonno.  
Keith...  
Non gli era mai passato per la testa di raccontargli quel sogno, nemmeno la prima volta, e neppure lo avrebbe fatto se fosse tornato altre mille. Ricordava troppo bene la reazione che aveva avuto quando, mesi prima, gli aveva chiesto della loro morte… e come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la sua voce incrinata, il suo tremare, lo sguardo perso. Il velo si era dissolto e per la prima volta Keith aveva mostrato fragilità, bisogno di qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi… e un dolore mai sopito, ma solo ben nascosto. Mai più gli avrebbe causato qualcosa di simile, mai più avrebbe detto parole, posto domande che potessero resuscitare una tale angoscia.  
  
Quella notte, però, il sonno non voleva saperne di tornare; sembrava avesse abbandonato il suo corpo, e lui si sentiva fin troppo sveglio, pieno di pensieri che non riusciva a mettere da parte. Un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino lo informò che erano le quattro e mezza; oscenamente presto. Di solito gli bastava rigirarsi un paio di volte e abbracciare il cuscino, o Keith, per riaddormentarsi… e se ciò non avveniva, gli piaceva anche solo restare tranquillo, a crogiolarsi nel piacevole calduccio del letto. Non quel mattino, però: si sentiva troppo inquieto.  
Abbandonò le coperte e rabbrividì; nella quasi completa oscurità si affrettò a indossare la morbida tuta che si era tolto la sera prima e uscì in punta di piedi, per andare in cucina a prepararsi una tazza di latte caldo, o magari, meglio ancora, di cioccolata.  
Ma sì, decisamente di cioccolata.  
   
Mentre il latte scaldava sul fuoco sbirciò attraverso le tende; fuori era buio pesto e una nebbiolina umida già avvolgeva la città come un manto. Poteva non essere inverno di nome, ma di fatto ormai lo era: nelle giornate scure, ormai accorciate, nel vento freddo, nei vetri appannati, nella brina che certe mattine luccicava sulle strade e sulle macchine. Forse era solo una sua impressione ma gli sembrava che quello fosse il novembre più gelido mai vissuto.  
   
***  
  
Circa un paio d’ore dopo sentì la sveglia suonare in camera da letto; immagino la quotidiana imprecazione che Keith rivolgeva al malefico apparecchio e sorridendo si augurò che la colazione speciale che gli aveva preparato quella mattina, mettendo a buon frutto l’insonnia, gli avrebbe addolcito il risveglio. Era quasi tutto pronto, mancavano solo le uova, e quando sentì scorrere l’acqua nella doccia ne ruppe alcune nella padella.  
   
Quando Keith entrò in cucina non nascose la sorpresa di trovarsi davanti Matthias già ben sveglio, quando invece di solito era persino più assonnato di lui. A ciò si aggiunse lo stupore di trovare, al posto del solito bricco di caffè, con pane tostato e marmellata di limone, una full english breakfast come non ne vedeva da anni. C’erano anche delle focaccine al sesamo, e del tè nerissimo che aveva l’aria di essere persino più forte e rinvigorente del caffè.  
  
"Che è successo? Sono ancora nella casa giusta o mi sono svegliato in un universo parallelo?"  
"Considererò questa tua frase segno d'apprezzamento."  
   
Keith sorrise, e inaugurò la colazione ancor prima di sedersi, assaggiando una focaccina. Era ancora tiepida, e molto buona. Stava per complimentarsi, ma si soffermò a guardare bene in viso Matthias.  
   
“Ehi, ti senti bene?”  
“Dai, solo perché per una volta ho preparato una colazione come si deve, non è che-”  
“Non sto scherzando, Matt. Non hai un bel colorito, e hai anche le occhiaie.”  
“Dev’essere perché non ho dormito poco e male, questa notte. Sarà un po’ di stanchezza.”  
Keith gli si avvicinò e gli posò la mano sulla fronte, lasciandola lì ferma per qualche istante.  
“Hai la febbre. Faresti meglio a restare a casa, oggi.”  
“Ma…”  
Iniziò a dire, e Keith lo interruppe subito, poggiandogli un dito sulla bocca  
  
“Se te ne stai tranquillo e buono a riposare, forse domani sarai di nuovo in forma. Invece uscendo con questo e freddo e quest’umidità, e stancandoti ancor di più al lavoro, potresti davvero prenderti una bella influenza. Così poi io sarei costretto a passare una settimana a prepararti brodini e a dormire in un’altra stanza per evitare che mi attacchi qualche malanno.”  
“E davvero mi lasceresti in camera tutto solo? Non sai che i malati hanno bisogno di compagnia e affetto?”  
Matt imbronciò le labbra, rivolgendo a Keith un comico ed esagerato sguardo da cucciolo ferito.  
“Compagnia e affetto? Veramente _io_ , quando sono malato, mordo chiunque tenti di avvicinarsi. A parte gli scherzi, preferirei davvero se tu rimanessi a casa, per oggi. Sono certo che il tuo capo non avrebbe niente da ridire.”  
   
Matthias diede un mezzo sospiro; poteva capire i sentimenti di Keith, soprattutto in quel momento, dopo aver quasi sfiorato il ricordo della propria morte. Presumeva che un po’ di apprensione fosse comprensibile, riguardo alla sua salute, ma così gli sembrava esagerata: la raccomandazione di mettersi una sciarpa e mandar giù qualche aspirina sarebbe stata sufficiente.  
Poi però pensò che lui era morto prima di Edgard, e non sapeva cosa fosse successo dopo: non sapeva come lui si fosse sentito, anche se poteva immaginarlo… né quanto fosse durata la sua solitaria agonia.  
  
"Beh... va bene, allora. Sarà divertente passare una giornata come quando da bambino restavo a casa da scuola perché non stavo bene: sprofondato sul divano, a sgranocchiare biscotti guardando i cartoni animati."  
"E cosa ci sarebbe di tanto diverso da quello che fai di solito?"  
  
Matt lo incenerì con un’occhiataccia e Keith, piegando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, finalmente sedette per godersi l’abbondante colazione. Restare a casa a poltrire era un’idea che allettava anche lui, ma quello non era proprio il giorno giusto per prendersi una vacanza: lo aspettava una noiosa conferenza alla quale non poteva proprio mancare, e doveva attraversare tutta la città per raggiungere il centro congressi dove si sarebbe svolto l’incontro.  
Meglio, anzi, che cominciasse a mangiare, se non voleva uscire in ritardo e restare invischiato nel traffico.  
  
~°~  
   
Giunto il momento di andare, Keith diede un bacio di saluto a Matthias; la sua bocca era calda per la febbre, ma il malanno non toglieva nulla al suo entusiasmo nel rispondere, anzi: sembrava che non fosse per nulla del parere di lasciarlo andare via. Keith sapeva di avere ben poche speranza di vincere contro quei sospiri deliziati, contro le dita che gli accarezzavano il collo, insinuandosi tra i capelli sottili della nuca, e contro la meravigliosa sensazione del corpo di Matt premuto contro il suo. Di malavoglia si stacco da lui, tenendo dolcemente il suo viso fra le mani ancora per qualche istante, e gli sorrise con un’espressione che esprimeva benissimo quanto avrebbe preferito restare a casa.  
Poi si chinò a grattare il gatto dietro le orecchie, salutando anche lui.  
   
"Mi raccomando, Bestiaccia, se dovesse venire qui il suo amante, avvisami subito sul cellulare."  
   
Il felino miagolò una qualche risposta, strusciò la testolina contro la mano di Keith e poi, in segno d’affetto, gli piantò le unghie nei pantaloni, tentando una scalata lungo la sua gamba.  
   
“Non so se sei più scemo a dire certe cose in generale, o a dirle al gatto in particolare.”  
   
Brontolò Matthias, ma in tono affettuoso; la abituali spiritosaggini di Keith, che lo avevano preso in contropiede, imbarazzandolo, quando lo aveva conosciuto, ora gli erano diventate familiari, e dolci, quando erano spensierate come in quel momento. Si avvicinò a Keith mentre lui era impegnato a staccarsi di dosso il micio, ormai accomodatosi all’altezza del ginocchio, e gli diede un casto bacio su una guancia, liscia, respirando il suo buon profumo di sapone neutro e acqua di colonia.  
   
"Ci vediamo questa sera."  
"Forse tarderò, quindi se vuoi cena pure senza di me."  
Matthias scosse la testa.  
"No, ti aspetto. Tornando fermati a comprare qualcosa al take-away cinese. Riso alla cantonese, spaghetti ai gamberi… pollo fritto e maiale piccante! Per il resto improvvisa."  
"Proprio sicuro di non preferire il brodino?"  
"Solo quando sarò un vecchio sdentato!"  
E approfittò fatto che per il momento i denti ci fossero ancora tutti per dargli un ultimo bacio, mordicchiandogli il labbro, prima di uscisse.  
  
Trovando l'ascensore occupato Keith decise di non aspettare e di scendere per le scale; aveva appena finito la prima rampa quando udì la porta di casa aprirsi e la voce di Matthias gridargli:  
  
 "Non dimenticare gli involtini primavera!"  
  
Sorrise, e sperò che la giornata che lo aspettava passasse in fretta.  
  
***  
  
Si sporse dal finestrino quanto più gli era possibile, ma non gli riuscì di vedere il capo della lunga coda di macchine, né tantomeno poté capire cosa l’avesse causata. Si diede dello stupido per non aver preso la metropolitana, e controllò per l’ennesima volta l’orologio: avrebbe tardato, ne era certo. E se avesse tardato _troppo_ forse non avrebbe più potuto prendere parte all’incontro… e in ogni caso non avrebbe dato un’immagine molto professionale di sé.  
Tamburellò innervosito sul voltante: in genere non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto perdere le conferenze, ma quella era la prima cui partecipava tra i capi progetto, sarebbe stato un disastro perderla.  
Si era già dato dello stupido per non aver preso la metropolitana? Sì, ma meglio ripeterselo ancora un paio di volte.  
Cercando di concentrarsi su aspetti più leggeri della faccenda, pensò al pranzo che sarebbe stato offerto ai partecipanti nel lussuoso ristorante del Centro… ecco, perdere quello sarebbe stato davvero tragico.   
Insomma, per una volta che aveva l'intenzione di svolgere quasi di buon grado un compito di rappresentanza, il Fato complottava contro di lui?  
   
Sbuffando digitò sul cellulare un messaggio per Monica, per informarla della situazione, e azionò il tergicristallo per cancellare le minute gocce di pioggia che avevano preso a scendere: erano fitte, ma leggere e sottili come aghi d’acqua. E come aghi sembravano fredde e acuminate, pensò guardandole, pioggia capace di far sanguinare il cuore.  
Che malinconia improvvisa, sciocca e immotivata! Sarà stata forse colpa di quel cielo grigio e scuro, del nervosismo per una giornata che era iniziata in modo perfetto, ma che già stava dando segni di cedimento. Una sensazione di vuoto, di vano, lo invase come un’ondata. Il vuoto era ciò che si era creato intorno, di proposito, in quella sua nuova vita: vuoto, nei pochi amici che aveva, quei pochi che gli si erano avvicinati anche quando lui aveva tentato di allontanarli, quando il rapporto cominciava ad approfondirsi, e si erano fatti accettare quasi a forza… violenza di cui alfine era stato grato.  
Vuoto con i genitori, con cui non si era sforzato di creare un rapporto; non aveva fatto nemmeno un tentativo, né per sé né per loro, di diventare una famiglia. E, se gli capitava di pensare ai propri genitori, era a quelli lontani, persi nei secoli, a cui si rivolgeva.  
Aveva agito come se desiderasse crearsi una bolla di solitudine, resistente e sicura, perché nessuno si affezionasse sul serio a lui… perché a lui interessava una persona soltanto.  
La persona per cui era rinato, che finalmente era di nuovo sua.  
   
Distrattamente gettò il cellulare sul sedile del passeggero, e si massaggiò una tempia: un dolore fastidioso, basso e continuo come un ronzio stava cominciando farsi sentire nella sua testa. Decise di prendere un Anadin, prima che le cose peggiorassero, ma frugando nel vano portaoggetti ne trovò solo una confezione ormai vuota. Grande. Ora poteva solo sperare che l’emicrania non peggiorasse, o elemosinare un analgesico una volta giunto a destinazione.  
Stress. Era lo stress la causa di quei dolori che iniziavano sfumati come fantasmi, per poi farsi lancinanti, così gli aveva detto il medico. Quello, e il poco rispetto per la propria salute.  
   
 _Dorme e mangia in maniera irregolare, non va proprio bene.  
Due whisky ogni sera... crede forse sia una buona abitudine?  
_  
Erano le stesse cose che gli ripeteva Matt, e senza nemmeno pretendere una parcella... al massimo gli nascondeva la bottiglia di Talisker.  
  
 _"Dai, Matt... non sono mica un alcolizzato!"  
"Lo so, ma ti fa male lo stesso!"  
_  
 "Dopo i trent'anni metterò la testa a posto, prometto."  
 Ripeté a bassa voce, con un sorriso, la risposta che di solito dava a Matthias.  
  
 " _Trent'anni? Cosa ti fa pensare di riuscire a festeggiarli_?"  
  
Keith gelò al suono di quella voce, che parlava da dentro la sua testa.  
... quell'odiatissima voce, che per mesi l'aveva lasciato in pace, tornava a farsi sentire.  Strinse le mani sul volante, facendo finta di nulla.  
  
  _"Non mi puoi ignorare... non a lungo, e lo sai. Ed eri decisamente troppo sereno in quest'ultimo periodo, per lasciarti stare. Poco divertente, già..."_  
  
Non rispose.  
Non l'avrebbe più fatto, perché ogni volta che vi aveva dato retta gli aveva fatto del male, risvegliando in lui dubbi e sensi di colpa, rimpianti, nient'altro che emozioni negative.  
Ma fingere di non ascoltare non bastava a farla tacere, perché la voce parlava dentro di lui, incitando i fantasmi che si agitavano nel suo cuore. Non avrebbe mai taciuto, fino a quando i fantasmi non fossero scomparsi.  
  
  _"Comincia l'atto finale! Vincere o perdere tutto! Sai che il passato si ripete sempre, vero? Il tempo è un cerchio, tutto è un ciclo... con diversa apparenza ogni cosa ritorna..."_  
  
 "NO! - picchiò con rabbia i pugni -  Che senso avrebbe, allora, questa nuova possibilità? Essere nati e vissuti ancora, solo per soffrire allo stesso modo?  
  
  _"Nessun senso... niente ne ha."_  
  
La voce scomparve, e mentre la pioggia cominciava a scendere più forte involontariamente i suoi ricordi tornarono al passato, a quando tutto sembrava aver trovato un felice equilibrio, quando invece la fine stava a poco più un soffio da loro.  
  
****  
  
Il fabbro lo salutò dalla soglia di casa, mentre lui rimontava a cavallo. Il fratello dell’uomo si era fratturato un femore, e lui aveva avuto il suo bel da fare per riallineare l’osso, e poi metterlo in trazione sfruttando un gancio che sporgeva da una trave del soffitto. Con un po’ di fortuna non ci sarebbero state complicazioni, sempre se avessero seguito le sue istruzioni, lasciando il ferito immobile abbastanza a lungo da permettere alla frattura di rinsaldarsi. Temeva che in ogni caso l’uomo avrebbe zoppicato, una volta guarito, ma ciò comunque non gli avrebbe pregiudicato di camminare, muoversi, e lavorare come sempre.  
Tornando a casa si sarebbe fermato presso il carpentiere, che gli stava costruendo un barroccio con cui sarebbe stato più comodo per lui e Ewan spostarsi assieme, permettendo loro anche di caricare i bauletti di spezie e medicine con più facilità.  
La previsione di Ewan si era rivelata esatta: i genitori di Casey avevano passato parola, e altre persone si erano rivolte a lui in cerca di qualche cura, di consigli o medicine. Alcuni erano fiduciosi sin dal primo momento, altri perplessi, forse giudicandolo un po’ giovane per essere davvero affidabile ed esperto. Non avevano tutti i torti, ed era il primo a saperlo, ma si sentiva sempre orgoglioso quando poi si ricredevano.  
Sempre come pronosticato, non era mai stato pagato con moneta sonante, ma talvolta con uova, con pane nero, un po’ di cereali, o birra scura. Oppure addirittura con quel piccolo carro che l’artigiano si era offerto di costruire come ricompensa, loro grato per aver salvato la vita della moglie. Edgard in tutta onestà aveva tentato di dirgli che la donna non aveva nulla di grave, solo una lieve intossicazione alimentare a cui era stato facile porre rimedio con un emetico. Probabilmente se la sarebbe cavata anche da sola, mettendo magari qualche giorno, però la gioia dell’uomo era stata così sincera, e l’idea di avere un pratico mezzo di trasporto così allettante, che alla fine aveva preferito tacere.  
Fu proprio mentre si stava recando dall’artigiano che incrociò una persona che mai si sarebbe aspettato di incontrare da quelle parti, e in quelle circostanze. Era di spalle, ma avrebbe riconosciuto quella chioma ovunque.  
   
 "Cedric?"  
  
Il giovanotto dalla testa fulva e riccia fermò il cavallo, e si voltò verso di lui. Alzò una mano in cenno di saluto e sorridendo si avvicinò a lui.  
  
 "Stavo proprio cercando te!"  
  
***  
  
 “Ero andato a trovarti, al castello, ma non ti ho trovato. Tuo padre non ha voluto dirmi dove fossi, e nemmeno perché te ne fossi andato… è stato molto brusco a riguardo. Avrei chiesto a tua madre, ma non sono riuscito a vederla. È stato Adelius a raccontarmi cos’è successo, e a dirmi dove ti potevo trovare. Diamine, Edgard… non avevi un guaio più grosso in cui cacciarti? All’interno delle mura del castello è proibito persino pronunciare il tuo nome! Il duca mi ha quasi accusato di aver avuto una cattiva influenza su di te! E quando poi Adelius mi ha raccontato il motivo del tuo esilio mi sono chiesto che razza d’influenza potevo aver avuto io in merito: sono sposato, diamine! Al massimo ci siamo sbronzati insieme un paio di volte, non credo possa aver avuto un peso nella tua scelta di… sai cosa intendo.”  
Edgard annuì, divertito da quel torrente di parole e dall’agitazione dell’amico, che era stato il suo principale ‘compagno di disastri’ in tempi ormai andati.  
“E se tuo padre è furioso, tuo fratello mette i brividi: si comporta come se fosse già lui il padrone di tutto... mentre tu, che dovresti essere il futuro signore, chissà in che condizioni vivi.”  
“Io sto bene, Cedric. Mio padre e il mio cosiddetto fratello non mi riguardano più. E ti assicuro che la mia situazione non è poi così disperata; in realtà mi sto meravigliando di me stesso, sai?  
“Oh, ti prego! Un tempo ti saresti rifiutato di dormire in una stanza che non avesse le pareti coperte di pellicce, di portare fibbie che non fossero preziose, o di bere questa birraccia di pessima qualità. Come puoi dirmi di stare bene?”  
  
Vero. Un tempo era stato esattamente così: amava tutto ciò che la sua ricchezza poteva offrirgli, gli piaceva scegliere le stoffe, i gioielli, i cavalli e i finimenti che più avrebbero sottolineato il suo status, gli piaceva mangiare e bere bene. Era gentile e amichevole con la plebe, e generoso, ma nonostante ciò continuava  a tenere un muro tra lui e loro: un muro alto e saldo che avrebbe impedito a quei mondi estranei di mescolarsi. Forse quel muro esisteva ancora, benché lui ormai si trovasse dall'altra parte di esso.  
  
"La sera mi sento soddisfatto della giornata trascorsa, è un buon segno, non credi? Sul serio, capisco il tuo punto di vista, ma ciò che ho vissuto in questi mesi ha fatto bene alla mia anima; forse ho trovato la mia strada, in maniera un po' brutale, ma efficace."  
Cedric scosse la testa e si riempì nuovamente il boccale di birra.  
 "Sicuro di non parlare per un qualche strano tipo di entusiasmo? Anche un soldato può farsi esaltare dalla vita da campo e dall'euforia per qualche battaglia vinta... ma nonostante ciò è sempre ben felice di tornare infine a casa propria. E questo posto certo non è casa tua."  
"Io posso dirti come mi sento ora; non so come sarà domani, tra un mese o tra un anno, ma sono pronto ad affrontarlo. Ti è così difficile avere fiducia in me?"  
 "Certo che no! Però... sarà che al tuo posto io non avrei saputo che fare..."  
 "Con le tue doti saresti potuto diventare un oste."  
Propose Edgard, e Cedric si interruppe mentre stava portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.  
 "Sto cercando di fare un discorso serio!"  
 "Già, per una volta che sei sobrio."  
 "Edgard! "  
 "Scusa."  
 "Senti... tu e Ewan potete venire da me, se volete. Come sai mio padre è morto un anno fa, e io ho già ereditato il feudo, non ho bisogno dell'autorizzazione di nessuno. Mio figlio è in fasce, ma quando sarà abbastanza grande da impugnare una spada potresti essere tu a insegnargli, giacché, mi tocca ammetterlo, sei molto più abile di me. Ewan sarà libero di fare ciò che preferisce; so che è un bravo scrivano, quindi..."  
 Edgard interruppe il suo volo con un gesto della mano.  
“Ti ringrazio, Cedric, di cuore; la tua è un’offerta generosa, ma non posso accettare. Pensaci. È vero che ho perso ricchezze e posizione, ma ho qualcosa che compensa tutto: posso amare Ewan liberamente. Per quanto piccola e spoglia, abbiamo una casa solo nostra, dove non dobbiamo temere intromissioni, e se anche qui, in paese, ci scambiamo uno sguardo troppo lungo, o un piccolo gesto d’affetto, nessuno dice nulla. Non so se abbiano davvero capito il nostro rapporto, se fanno finta di non vedere, se pensano che siamo fratelli o cosa… ma in genere questa gente ha problemi più seri e pressanti del preoccuparsi del ‘chi ama chi’, o di che tipo di _atti impuri_ possiamo commettere. Aiutiamo queste persone, e loro ci sono grate… siamo utili a questa comunità, perciò anche chi ci vedesse di malo occhio probabilmente ci lascerebbe in pace.   
Se accettassi la tua offerta dovremmo tornare a nasconderci, e quante frasi sussurrate alle nostre spalle dovremmo sentire? Perché, stanne certo, prima o poi si spargerebbe la voce del motivo dietro la mia cacciata. Accogliere in casa un nobile ripudiato dal padre non è cosa da poco… e insieme a lui ospitare il suo amante! Potresti generare il biasimo fra i tuoi vassalli, e risentiresti delle conseguenze.”  
  
 Cedric parve valutare con attenzione le sue parole; un po’ contrariato, in principio, ma poi afferrò la logica che le aveva dettate, sia quella della testa che quella del cuore. La libertà di amare… la libertà e basta, era più desiderabile degli agi, o della protezione di un nobile. Lui, come suo padre, e come suo nonno, e come chissà quanti dei suoi avi, non si era sposato per amore, ma per interessi economici e politici. Rispettava sua moglie, le voleva bene, e sapeva che quei sentimenti erano reciproci, ma oltre a essi non v’era desiderio, nessuna passione. Era chiaro perché Edgard non volesse barattare quella nuova serenità per tornare in seno a un mondo che lo aveva cacciato già una volta.  
   
“Capisco. Sia come preferisci, ma… se cambiassi idea, se aveste bisogno di aiuto, di protezione, di qualunque cosa, cercatemi.”  
“Lo faremo. E grazie, Cedric. Ma vieni, ora: ti mostro la mia nuova magione, e sono sicuro che anche Ewan sarà felice di salutarti.”####  
  
Impazienti colpi di clacson dietro di lui lo strapparono ai suoi pensieri.  L'ingorgo pareva essersi sbloccato; spinse sull'acceleratore e mise a tacere i vecchi ricordi.  
  
***  
  
Matthias si sentiva intorpidito; per un’ora era rimasto sul divano a leggere un romanzo, completamente avvinto dalla lotta del protagonista contro la distopia in cui viveva. Ma poi, poco a poco, gli occhi gli si fecero pesanti, e cominciò a perdere il filo, a dover rileggere certi passaggi. Piano, senza che se ne accorgesse, il libro gli scivolò dalle mani; reclinò la testa, chiuse gli occhi, forse si addormentò, ma non ne era del tutto sicuro.  
 In parte era stato come essere svegli: aveva coscienza di dove si trovava, ma non abbastanza per riuscire a pensare, per avere controllo di sé. Invece subiva passivamente confusi spezzoni di frasi, ombre di immagini che affioravano alla mente, sconnesse, per poi svanire nel nulla. Aveva sete e sentiva la bocca impastata, un sapore dolciastro, sgradevole, spesso; la parte di lui che aveva coscienza desiderò un bicchiere d’acqua fresca… un bel bicchiere d’acqua frizzante, con dentro tanto succo di limone. Quello sì che l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.  
Ma non aveva abbastanza forze per alzarsi e andare in cucina, poté solo socchiudere un po’ gli occhi.  
  
Strano... gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcuno, lì, insieme a lui. Qualcuno di familiare, la cui inspiegabile presenza non lo spaventava; al contrario, era rassicurante.  
Avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire una mano accarezzargli il viso: era leggera, calda, reale, e il suo tocco affettuoso, quasi consolatorio. Eppure non vedeva nessuno, nemmeno un’ombra, neppure quando la mano si posò sui suoi occhi, chiudendoli. Scese sul petto, e lì si fermò.  
   
"Smetti ora, per favore - disse una voce, e anche se gli era familiare non riusciva a riconoscerla, ad abbinarla ad un volto - Gli farai del male."  
"Perché?"  
"Ti farai del male."  
"Chi sei?"  
Sussurrò, un soffio debole tra labbra secche.  
"Chiudi la tua mente. Smetti."  
  
Dopo quell'ultima, implorata, richiesta la presenza svanì e il suo senso di spossatezza cominciò a dileguarsi, permettendo alla coscienza di allargare il proprio spiraglio.  
 Rimase disteso per qualche minuto, con gli occhi aperti, a fissare il soffitto, pensieroso, e poi si alzò, con le ginocchia molli come se le giunture si fossero sciolte. In cucina bevve il sospirato bicchiere d’acqua e limone, sospirando di sollievo, e poi si preparò un tè alla menta.  
Mentre girava il cucchiaino per far sciogliere il miele, continuò a riflettere sull’esperienza appena vissuta, cercando di identificare quella voce sconosciuta, eppure ben nota, e trovare un’interpretazione per l’ammonimento che gli aveva dato, per quelle parole intrise di palpabile dolore, di apprensione.  
  
 _Smetti... chiudi la tua mente..._  
  
Sembrava una preghiera, e l’unica cosa che poteva pensare era che gli fosse rivolta perché cercasse di fermare i propri ricordi… ma come poteva serrare la mente quando per primo non aveva idea di come l’avesse aperta? Era tutto iniziato da sé, e ogni memoria si era sempre presentata spontaneamente, al di fuori del suo controllo. Non era certo come un rubinetto che potesse aprire e chiudere a proprio piacimento, altrimenti avrebbe già fatto volentieri a meno del sogno angoscioso che lo stava tormentando.  
  
Chi gli aveva parlato? Non gli era riuscito di vederlo… non sapeva nemmeno se ci fosse stato qualcosa da vedere, eppure aveva sentito la mano che lo toccava, chiaramente.  
Gettò il cucchiaino nel lavello e sorseggiò la bevanda; il liquido caldo, eppure rinfrescante per il suo tocco di menta, fu ben accolto sia dalle sue papille che dalla sua mente, che a ogni sorso sembrava diventare più lucida. Si sentì sciocco a essersi fatto impressionare tanto.  
   
“Che paranoie inutili! È solo la febbre, mi fa sempre strani scherzi… forse la temperatura è salita e ho delirato un po’. Sono in ansia per gli ultimi ricordi che si stanno rivelando, e così mi sono suggestionato, ecco tutto.”  
   
Le sue stesse parole gli suonarono rassicuranti, convincenti, e decise di non pensarci più.  
  
***  
  
Mentre girava la chiave nella toppa, Keith già pregustava il meritato riposo. Una rapida doccia calda, poi la cena che aveva comprato seguendo i desideri di Matt; per fargli una sorpresa aveva acquistato anche, in una graziosa pasticceria, una piccola torta al cioccolato. Infine aveva in mente di guardare un bel thriller insieme al suo ammalato, e nel mentre di stuzzicarlo un po’ e di fargli il solletico mordicchiandogli le orecchie.  
La serratura scattò, ma quando spinse la porta non riuscì ad aprirla per più di una fessura, perché quasi subito sbatté contro qualcosa che la bloccò.  
   
“Ma che?”  
   
Spinse ancora, con poco successo.  
   
“Matt? Ci sei? Mi stai combinando qualche scherzo?”  
   
Non ebbe risposta se non gli acuti, urgenti, miagolii di Bestiaccia. Stupito, e ormai in allarme, provò a imprimere una forza maggiore, e finalmente lo spiraglio si allargò quanto bastava per poter sbirciare all’interno. Vide a terra un braccio disteso, e una mano pallida.  
   
“Matthias!”  
   
Il nome suonò amplificato dalle spoglie pareti del pianerottolo, mentre Keith con un’unica frenetica spinta apriva la porta, spostando a viva forza il corpo inerte che giaceva a un passo dalla soglia.  
  
_________________  
 


	22. Chapter 22

  
**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
 

 Capitolo 22

 ____________________  
   
   
Era madido, immobile, la sua pelle bruciava, il respiro sibilava, imprigionato nella gola.

"Matthias!"

Troppa l'agitazione, lo spavento, anche se cercava di convincere se stesso che non poteva essere niente di grave: può capitare di svenire, per la febbre... la pressione bassa, un giramento di testa, e si va giù. Non era il caso di essere inutilmente ansioso.

"Matthias..."

Lo chiamava, ripeteva il suo nome e gli sollevava la testa, e l’istinto gli comandava di prenderlo tra le braccia, scuoterlo, risvegliarlo a forza. Voleva che aprisse gli occhi, e voleva sgridarlo per averlo fatto preoccupare . Ma non era all’istinto che doveva dare retta, in quel momento, e se ne rendeva conto; doveva ragionare, mantenere la calma. A mente fredda, o per un estraneo, avrebbe saputo benissimo come agire… non era grave, non era il caso di agitarsi tanto, era solo uno svenimento.  
   
Keith se lo ripeté mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo.  
Doveva sollevargli le gambe, quello avrebbe aiutato, se era svenuto per un calo di pressione. Rovesciò una sedia e la usò come appoggio per le gambe; gli aprì la zip della felpa e gli rinfrescò il viso con un asciugamano inumidito, e continuò a chiamarlo dolcemente, ma con insistenza.

Era sbagliato, sbagliatissimo... c'era qualcosa di profondamente errato in quella situazione..  
Gli prese le mani e le massaggiò ripetendo ancora il suo nome, chiedendogli di svegliarsi, in quei pochi minuti che parevano dilatarsi a dismisura, nel silenzio profondo della casa.

Infine le palpebre di Matthias tremarono e si aprirono, rivelando uno sguardo disorientato, vacuo. Un fievole lamento gli salì dalle labbra; faticava a respirare, a pensare, sentiva la gola chiusa, e confusione, un sacco di confusione.  
Dov’era? Non ricordava.  
D’istinto tentò di mettersi a sedere, ma subito un giramento di testa lo indusse a desistere, e chiuse gli occhi per combattere le vertigini.  
   
“Piano, piano. Aspetta ancora un attimo.”

La voce paziente vicino a lui apparteneva a Keith, ed era così rassicurante che bastava a ridargli un po' forza e tranquillità; fece un debole cenno affermativo e rimase immobile per qualche minuto, con la mente intorpidita che cercava di concentrarsi sulle carezze premurose che gli scostavano i capelli dalla fronte.

"...mani fredde..."

Sussurrò, e sulle labbra gli comparve un tenue sorriso. Era stupendo quel tocco fresco sulla sua pelle bollente, era buono l'odore invernale che Keith aveva addosso... si adattava così bene a lui, gli faceva pensare a serate gelide passate accanto al fuoco, per così tanti anni, e poi ad altre sere, a cercare il tepore insieme sotto spesse coltri.  
Parola per parola, gesto per gesto, gli inverni dei suoi ricordi erano tutti dolci.

~°~

Con il suo solo aprire gli occhi, Matthias gli aveva alleggerito in cuore, e con quel sorriso aveva fatto sorridere anche lui, di infinito sollievo. Era sveglio, adesso, e sembrava ancora così debole che la tentazione di sollevarlo, di prenderlo in braccio e di portarlo così fino al letto era forte; ma forse sarebbe stato meglio farlo camminare un po’, lentamente, con tutto l’aiuto di cui aveva bisogno. Muovere qualche passo gli avrebbe fatto bene, lo avrebbe aiutato a tornare in sé.  
   
"Ora andiamo in camera, va bene? Ce la fai?"  
   
Attese un lento annuire in risposta, poi gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, mentre Matt si reggeva alla sua spalla, e l’aiutò ad alzarsi e a procedere con calma verso la camera da letto.  
Scostò le coperte e lo aiutò a stendersi, accomodandogli due cuscini sotto la testa, disposti in modo che la sua posizione fosse più comoda possibile, e gli accarezzò i capelli, scostandoli dalla fronte calda. Sedette vicino a lui e guardò con apprensione i suoi occhi lucidi e rossi, e fu colto di sorpresa quando Matt, all’improvviso, gli si aggrappò con forza, stringendolo convulsamente, artigliandolo attraverso il morbido jersey, mormorando parole che non riusciva a capire. Così poteva sentire ancor di più l'anormale calore del suo corpo, e un tremare leggero, una ricerca ansiosa di contatto, protezione, amore.

~°~  
   
A Matthias bastava che Keith gli fosse vicino, per sentirsi meglio.  
Poteva vederlo.  
Poteva toccarlo.  
Stringerlo.  
Era lì, reale, vicino a lui e non lo avrebbe lasciato andare.  
Fu sufficiente che Keith accennasse appena a staccarsi da lui perché lui rafforzasse la propria stretta, articolando parole che suonavano piene d'agitazione.

"No! Non andartene! Stai qui!"  
"Calmati. Non vado da nessuna parte, voglio solo -"  
"Non andare via!"  
Quasi un grido, così disperato da far sentire Keith in colpa per il solo aver pensato di sciogliere quell'abbraccio tormentato; gli parlò dolcemente, facendo del suo meglio per quietarlo, senza smettere di offrirgli il rifugio di cui aveva bisogno, per difendersi chissà da cosa.  
"Matt, non vado via. Voglio solo chiamare il dottore. Solo questo, va bene?"  
"No... non ne ho bisogno, non voglio!"

Keith sospirò con pazienza e per qualche secondo guardò il ragazzo avvinghiato a lui, che teneva la testa reclinata contro il suo petto. Lo staccò leggermente da sé, per guardarlo in viso, e incontrò i suoi occhi spalancati, spaventati.

"Non fare capricci, per favore. Ti ho trovato svenuto, bruci... e non so nemmeno da quanto tempo eri lì a terra, né cosa sia successo."  
Stava per dire altro, ma Matthias lo interruppe, tentando quella che sembrava una stanca e confusa spiegazione.  
"Non da tanto. Io... ti avevo visto arrivare dalla finestra e volevo… aprirti la porta. E poi non ricordo, d’un tratto… non mi ricordo. Non chiamare il dottore, stai solo tu. Ti prego, rimaniamo qui solo noi, non voglio nessuno."

Matt lo stava davvero implorando e il cielo sapeva come quella voce arrochita lo stava facendo sentire. Come poteva negargli qualcosa, se gli parlava in quel modo, se lo _guardava_ in quel modo, con gli occhi gonfi di un terrore indefinibile: lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha paura, ma senza sapere di che cosa.  
Decise che avrebbe fatto come voleva: non avrebbe chiamato nessuno... almeno finché non si fosse calmato abbastanza.

"Va bene. Va bene, come vuoi, ma ora basta, d'accordo? Mettiti giù."

Matthias annuì, ed obbediente permise a Keith di riadagiarlo sui cuscini, stringendogli però la destra con tutte le forze che aveva a disposizione.

"Ora dormi un po'; un bel sonno ti aiuterà a riprenderti."

A quelle semplici parole Matthias sembrò agitarsi ancora; respirò più forte, scosse la testa, cercò di attirare Keith a sé, tirandolo per la mano.  
   
“No… no, l’incubo tornerà.”  
“Che incubo, aingeal?”  
   
Matthias aprì bocca per rispondere, ma si fermò. Era sconvolto per la febbre, impaurito e stanco, ma ricordava cos’aveva deciso in proposito, e non si sarebbe rimangiato la parola tanto in fretta. E poi che avrebbe dovuto raccontare? Oltre a quelle brutte sensazioni c’erano buio e solo buio…  
E non era il buio che temeva, ma tutto il resto, tutto quello che in quel buio era accaduto: il dolore, le lacrime, la separazione!  
Non voleva dormire, mai più!  
Abbassò gli occhi, e raccontò solo una parte di ciò che tanto lo angosciava.  
   
“Non lo so. Non so spiegare, è confuso. Però… fa paura.”  
"Capisco. Anche a me succede di avere incubi, quando ho la febbre alta. È brutto, lo so, ma il tuo corpo ha bisogno di riposare, e non puoi ignorarlo."

Ignorarlo?  
Avrebbe tanto voluto.  
Ignorare il respiro mozzo, le gambe deboli e la testa pesante,  e l'ansia di poter perdere di nuovo Keith.  
Ignorare ombre e paure lontane, cacciarle e abbandonarsi allo sfinimento.  
   
"Non voglio... il buio… Keith, non -"  
"Belli o brutti che siano, restano solo sogni. Rilassati, e tutto andrà bene."    
   
Keith fece per alzarsi, e Matt lo trattenne ancora, con presa straordinariamente salda, per un ragazzo in quelle condizioni.

"Ehi, tranquillo: vado solo a prendere dell'acqua. Ricordi? Chi ha la febbre ha bisogno di bere. Non hai voglia di un bel bicchiere d’acqua fresca?”

Matthias sembrò rifletterci un istante, per decidere infine che Keith non sarebbe certo scomparso, se fosse uscito da quella stanza. E poi era vero: aveva una sete terribile, la bocca secca e bollente. Annuì e aprì la mano, permettendogli di andarsene.

 

~°~

Continuava a non voler dormire, ma gli occhi gli si erano fatti pesanti ed era difficile tenerli aperti. Ma se li avesse chiusi avrebbe finito col dormire, e non voleva, non voleva.  
Il buio, l’angoscia, le lacrime, la separazione.  
 _Non voleva_.  
Keith lo aiutava a bere, tenendogli il bicchiere accostato alle labbra, e l'acqua che gli scorreva sulla lingua e nella gola gli pareva così fresca, placava il bruciore. Era già il secondo bicchiere, ma ancora non gli bastava.  
Gli occhi si chiudevano, le immagini si facevano sfocate, i suoni ovattati.  
Che stanchezza.  
Se solo avesse potuto assopirsi e non sognare.  
O dormire sprofondato in piacevoli visioni...  
Keith gli passava sulla fronte e sul viso un asciugamano umido e fresco, ed era un tale meraviglioso sollievo... avrebbe voluto ringraziare, ma non ci riusciva.  
Gli sembrò d’udire un campanello trillare... probabilmente quello di casa loro, perché Keith subito si alzò... forse andava ad aprire.  
Non ebbe la forza di chiedersi chi potesse essere, era troppo esausto.  
Sonno.  
Stanchezza.  
Dalla posizione semi-seduta in cui si trovava, reclinò la testa, il mento contro il petto, Ma non dormì, non esattamente, non subito: prima ci fu il dormiveglia.  
In minima parte la sua coscienza era presente, anche se quasi del tutto ignara di ciò che gli accadeva attorno; il resto di sé, invece, era ben partecipe, ma altrove.

 

### Dopo tre giorni di temporali furiosi, le giornate si erano fatte inaspettatamente calde. Quando Ewan tornò a casa trovò la porta aperta, e il suo amato signore intento a pulire il camino dalla cenere. Edgard non diede segno di essersi accorto di lui, e gli sembrò strano che non l’avesse sentito arrivare, con il carro. Forse era sovrappensiero.  
Sorrise, e cercò di arrivare alle sue spalle per sorprenderlo, camminando con la cura di non fare rumore. Purtroppo in molti punti il pavimento in assi di legno sembrava fatto apposta per cigolare, cosa che immancabilmente fece, al suo terzo passo, ed Edgard lesto si voltò, alzandosi in piedi.  
Proprio sovrappensiero, già.  
   
“Bentornato, ti aspettavo! Hai trovato quello che serviva?”  
“Sì: due pinte d’alchole e due di metheglin. Ho dovuto girare quattro villaggi, per trovarlo!”  
“Meraviglioso, quasi non ci contavo. Grazie per essere andato tu.”  
“Meglio quello che dover salire sul tetto per sistemare il disastro combinato dal vento!”  
   
La merce acquistata si trovava ancora sul carro, e presto sarebbe andato a prenderla per portarla in casa, ma prima esigeva il bacio di bentornato che gli spettava, e che sapeva non si sarebbe fatto attendere.  
Ed ebbe ragione:  le labbra di Edgard furono subito sulle sue.  
Si muovevano come se avessero deciso di mangiarlo con lenta ma determinata dolcezza; mangiare la sua carne e bere la sua anima. Era un gesto che si ripeteva ogni giorno, più volte, ma che donava sempre emozioni preziose, un calore che si irradiava dal petto per colmare tutto il corpo, mentre i loro cuori battevano forte come fosse ancora un primo bacio.  
Lo baciava, e certe volte gli sembra ancora un sogno, e invece erano reali le mani che gli accarezzavano le guance, il mento, le tempie; socchiuse gli occhi perché voleva vedere il viso di Edgard così vicino, così suo.

Quando il bacio finì rivolse a Edgard un sorriso, accarezzandogli il petto, e lui gli sorrise in risposta. Un sorriso lieve, che in fretta mutò in uno ben più ampio e divertito.  
"Me n'ero completamente dimenticato! Perdonami!"  
"Eh? Cosa c'è?”  
Edgard scosse la testa e alzò i palmi verso di lui, neri di fuliggine; fu più che sufficiente per capire, e si portò subito una mano alla guancia, sfregandosi piano e ritraendo le dita sporche di nero.  
"Giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta. Prima. Adesso invece sì"  
Aggiunse Edgard, facendogli rapidamente scorrere due dita lungo la fronte e dandogli anche un rapido tocco sulla punta del naso, mirandolo poi con espressione compiaciuta, lasciandolo per qualche istante  senza parole.  
Poi anche lui sorrise, e si sporse verso Edgard; attirò il suo viso verso il proprio e si strofinò guancia contro guancia, per condividere un po' di quel nero polveroso.

"Ti è tornato il buon umore, ne sono lieto."

Gli sussurrò, stringendolo, e meravigliando non poco Edgard.  
"Vorrebbe significare che sono stato di cattivo umore, di recente?"  
"Esatto."  
Confermò. Andò al bacile e, versata un po' d'acqua, si chinò a lavarsi il viso.  
   
“Negli ultimi giorni hai parlato pochissimo, eri teso. Forse non volevi darlo a vedere, ma l'avevo capito. Volevo chiederti cosa non andasse, ma temevo d'infastidirti, e poiché non me ne parlavi spontaneamente ho pensato che fosse meglio aspettare un po'. Speravo che mi avresti confidato cosa non andava... ma non l'hai fatto.

Concluse, un po' amaramente, rimanendo a fissare le proprie mani nell'acqua; sentì le braccia di Edgard circondarlo, e le sue mani immergersi assieme alle proprie; intrecciarono le dita, lavandosi l'un l'altro.

"Sei la persona di cui più mi fido al mondo, non credere che non mi andasse di parlartene per mancanza di fiducia. L'ultima settimana è stata pesante, hai visto anche tu... e il mio umore si è forse immalinconito a causa di quella pioggia torrenziale. Non mi sono proprio reso conto di essere stato scontroso, mi dispiace."  
"Non eri scontroso, eri più... distante, triste. E quando sei così mi pare di non poter fare niente per te. Se tu solo mi dicessi come aiutarti..."  
"Sai che sono momenti che vanno e vengono, non te ne devi preoccupare. E poi sono così da sempre, no?"

"E' anche per via della morte di quell'uomo, vero?"  
Chiese, dopo una breve pausa, e Edgard tacque; un silenzio significativo quanto una risposta data ad alta voce, forse anche di più.  
"Non è stata colpa tua. Te l'ho già detto, e continuerò a ripeterlo finché non te ne convincerai. Stava già troppo male quando ti hanno chiamato, lo abbiamo visto entrambi: farneticava, vomitava sangue, e anche quegli infusi che funzionano sempre contro la febbre alta sono stati inutili. Hai fatto tutto il possibile, ma doveva essere giunta la sua ora. Non essere troppo severo con te stesso."

Edgard prese la pezza di lino ripiegata accanto al bacile, e gli asciugò il volto, tamponandolo con delicatezza, e poi le mani.  
   
“Mi sento così egoista, Ewan, e mi domando come posso meritare tutta la dedizione che mi dimostri ogni giorno. Sei accanto a me da così tanti anni... sei ciò che ho di più prezioso, la persona più importante della mia vita, e ancora non sono capace di aprire completamente il mio cuore, di mostrarmi debole e umano, incerto.”  
“Tu, egoista? Nel dire questo non sei né debole né umano, ma solo sciocco. – gli posò una mano sulla guancia, e gli sorrise – Io non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che fosse più generoso di te, e più forte. Ma anche chi possiede così tanta forza interiore ha bisogno, ogni tanto, di qualcuno che gli dica che andrà tutto bene.”  
“A una cosa del genere potrei credere solo se detta da te. – Edgard ripiegò la pezzuola e si chinò a sfiorare il viso  di Ewan con le labbra - Questi giorni non sono stati pesanti solo per me: non hai fatto che studiare e lavorare, e hai mangiato e dormito davvero poco. Stamattina sei partito prima dell'aurora, hai cavalcato a lungo e ora sarai stanco. Perché non vai a dormire un po'?"  
"Non ne ho voglia,  è giorno pieno! Se vuoi, piuttosto, ti aiuto a pulire il camino... o a preparare - "  
"Hai gli occhi rossi e assonnati; riposati qualche ora, approfitta della giornata tranquilla. Vai: io già finito quel che avevo da sbrigare, e credo che ora mi dedicherò all'alfiere nero."

Indicò con lo sguardo la figura degli scacchi appena abbozzata che si trovava insieme ad altre già finite dentro a una cassetta sul tavolo... anche se a voler essere sinceri, quelle ultimate non erano poi troppo diverse da quelle ancora grezze.

****

 Ewan si risvegliò lentamente, e fu così che si rese conto di essersi in effetto addormentato. Non avrebbe creduto di essere tanto stanco, ma appena si era disteso aveva sentito il proprio corpo abbandonarsi, e un’incredibile spossatezza avvolgerlo. Gli occhi gli si erano fatti presto pesanti, e nonostante si fosse promesso di non dormire, ma di riposare solo un po’, alla fine era scivolato nel sonno.  
Si sentiva molto bene, rinvigorito, di ottimo umore, senza quel torpore che spesso si lascia dietro una dormita pomeridiana. E soprattutto si sentiva affamato. Il suo stomaco ribadì il concetto brontolando, e lui balzò giù dal letto, pensando con appetito al coniglio arrosto, profumato di salvia e ginepro, avanzato la sera prima. Certo Edgard doveva averne mangiato a pranzo, ma era sicuro che gliene avesse avanzato un po’.

Fu allora che si accorse delle voci che parlavano nell’altra stanza; a voce bassa, ma concitata e non troppo amichevole. Si bloccò, tendendo l’orecchio per cogliere meglio le parole.  
A parlare era Edgard, con…  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola, e un brivido di freddo gli corse giù per la schiena?  
Cosa ci faceva da loro, quell’uomo?  
La sua presenza lo metteva in agitazione, e fu lieto di non essere stato presente quando era arrivato: era certo che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a incontrarlo faccia a faccia, e a sopportare il disprezzo nei suoi occhi.  
Si avvicinò alla soglia fra le stanze e scostò la pesante tenda di quel poco che bastava a sbirciare senza essere visto.  
Edgard sedeva a tavola, e di fronte a lui stava il duca suo padre; il nobile vestiva in colori cupi, abiti ricchi e dai ricami preziosi, e la sua postura era signorile e severa, come sempre, e sembrava smagrito, dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto. Aveva un’espressione irritata, ma anche rassegnata: quella di qualcuno stanco di discutere a vuoto, senza fare alcun progresso.  Da dove si trovava, Ewan non riusciva a vedere in viso Edgard, che gli dava le spalle, e si chiese come fosse la sua, di espressione.  
   
***

"Persisti! Continui a non ascoltare, a non preoccuparti per nulla del nome della nostra famiglia!"   
"Siete voi a preoccuparvene troppo, a parere mio. E poi mi avete cacciato, giusto? Quindi il _nome della famiglia_ non ha più nulla a che vedere con me."  
"Oh, per Dio!... senti, mi costringi persino a bestemmiare! A che ti giova tutto questo? Volevi forse dimostrarmi di essere in grado di cavartela da solo? Bene, ci sei riuscito! Ora - "  
"Non me la sto cavando _da solo_."

Puntualizzò Edgard, aspro, e il nobile storse la bocca in disapprovazione; per un attimo parve sul punto di gridare in faccia al figlio, quello sciocco giovane che pensava di poter sempre vincere, di avere la libertà di fare ciò che preferiva senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.  
Dopotutto non era lui a dover vivere in mezzo alle chiacchiere che aveva lasciato al castello, alle domande curiose e insinuanti dei suoi pari e dei vassalli... non era lui a dover ascoltare tutte le sere una moglie che lo pregava di riaccoglierlo a casa, o a subire l'atteggiamento distaccato di Adelius, da sempre amico fidato, che con il silenzio voleva sottolineare il proprio biasimo.  
Non era lui a fermarsi davanti alla porta di una camera ormai disabitata, chiedendosi se avesse agito per il meglio, o se si fosse fatto incautamente trasportare dall'ira.  
Perché un figlio di cui aveva sempre pensato di poter andare fiero, nonostante tutte le sue stranezze, e tutte le loro differenze, gli aveva voltato le spalle in quel modo?  
Perché non apriva gli occhi su ciò che era giusto e migliore, e non accettava i propri doveri, la morale comune, il ruolo di primogenito, colui che avrebbe dovuto tramandare il loro nome?

“Non capisci che, quando un giorno quest'infatuazione peccaminosa sarà sfumata, non ti resterà più nulla?”   
“Non osate! Non osate sminuire ciò che nemmeno conoscete!”

La rabbia e lo sdegno in quella risposta furono tali che il duca non trovò di che ribattere.  
 Orgoglio e caparbietà troncano il dialogo già quando provengono da uno solo degli interlocutori, figurarsi quando entrambi sono arroccati sulle proprie posizioni senza alcuna intenzione di venire meno a esse.

"Stiamo parlando da tempo, ma pare che il discorso non ci stia portando da nessuna parte. Comprendo le vostre ragioni, ma voi vi ostinate a ignorare le mie... e allo stesso modo volete ignorare ciò che mi rende felice. È inutile continuare, sarebbe meglio piuttosto che tornaste al castello, signore: la strada è lunga."

Dunque stava venendo cacciato?  
Trattato come un estraneo, come un ospite indesiderato da un figlio a cui aveva cercato di offrire un'ultima possibilità!  
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a esiliarlo davvero. Avrebbe potuto obbligarlo a lasciare anche quella vecchia capanna, bandirlo da tutto il feudo, e poi osservare come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza un tetto sotto il quale dormire e nessun altro bene al di fuori degli abiti che portava addosso.  
Già, forse era proprio quello che doveva fare...  ma Edgard era Edgard, e pur essendo profondamente irato con lui, anche desiderando allontanarlo dai proprio pensieri e affetti, discendeva dal suo sangue, era suo figlio, e... gli voleva bene, anche se non era mai riuscito a dimostrarlo come si addice a un padre.

"D’accordo, me ne vado. Ma tu pensaci, la mia offerta è generosa. Torna al castello, fai penitenza, e poi prendi moglie. Liberati di quel ragazzo, mandalo da qualche parte lontano da qui, non mi interessa dove, e nemmeno come. È l'unica possibilità per rimettere ogni cosa al suo posto, e riparare a tutto il danno e agli screzi che questa tua immorale follia ha portato."

***

Ewan, sempre in ascolto, si ritrasse lesto, e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, respirando profondamente. Ciò che il nobile aveva appena detto non gli piaceva, e per un istante era stato sul punto, anziché di tirarsi indietro, di piombare nella stanza gridandogli di andarsene, di lasciarli in pace, di non intromettersi mai più nelle loro vite, di non osare presentarsi lì e provare a portarsi via il suo Edgard, dopo averlo cacciato come un criminale di cui vergognarsi.  
Che tentativo inaspettato...  
Capiva perché quell'uomo trovasse disdicevole la loro relazione: andava contro la religione, contro la morale, e come se ciò non bastasse, Edgard aveva preferito lui, un servo, al ruolo di erede. Tutto ciò doveva essere per lui intollerabile e vergognoso.  
Ma anche se capiva, non poteva fare a meno di provare risentimento verso il duca, e quell'ultimo episodio contribuiva solo a rendere l'astio ancora più bruciante.

Tornò a sbirciare e vide il duca fermo sulla soglia, a rivolgere le ultime parole di commiato. C'erano alcuni passi di distanza tra padre e figlio, e dubitava che i due si fossero scambiati un abbraccio, o una stretta di mano. Il duca volgeva la schiena a Edgard, limitandosi a voltare appena il viso di profilo.

"Pensa a chi sei, a quello che hai qui, e a quello che invece ti posso offrire io."

Poi il duca uscì, e dopo qualche istante risuonò il galoppo dei cavalli. In fretta si affacciò alla finestra della camera, e vide tre persone allontanarsi; il duca non si era dunque recato lì da solo, due cavalieri lo avevano accompagnato, attendendolo fuori.  
Un fatto abbastanza ovvio, in fondo, che il nobile non avesse viaggiato senza scorta.  
Stava ancora osservando i tre uomini che un violento rumore di cocci infranti lo fece sussultare; non il suono di qualcosa che cadeva accidentalmente, ma quello di un oggetto scagliato con rabbia.  
Rabbrividì involontariamente al pensiero che Edgard doveva essersi incollerito, e che forse si sarebbe incupito di nuovo, isolandosi ancora nel silenzio, impastando pensieri venefici e facendoli lievitare al punto di occupargli tutta la mente.

Non sapeva come Edgard l'avrebbe presa, se si fosse mostrato subito; forse aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per sbollire la rabbia, per ridare compostezza al viso, e cancellare dalla voce il tono distaccato che aveva usato con il padre.  
Un po' di tempo, insomma, per rimettere insieme il solito se stesso, e poi Ewan sarebbe andato da lui, lo avrebbe stretto forte e ringraziato per le parole che aveva pronunciato, per aver detto di essere felice, per aver affermato che lui era importante, per averlo scelto al di sopra di tutto.  
Conosceva bene i sentimenti di Edgard, ma l'averne udito un'ulteriore conferma gli scaldava il cuore; era un'ondata carezzevole di tepore e fiducia che rassicurante lo avvolgeva, e voleva dirlo a Edgard, voleva far provare anche a lui le stesse sensazioni.  
Ma prima che potesse farlo la porta si aprì e si chiuse un'altra volta, e vide Edgard andarsene; prese il cavallo e galoppò in direzione opposta a quella presa dal padre. Spronò il cavallo con rabbia, allontanandosi veloce, come se pensasse di poter lasciare indietro i propri pensieri.

***

Tornò che ormai si stava facendo buio, ed Ewan aveva cominciato a inquietarsi; se l'oscurità avesse preso il sopravvento, forse avrebbe forse avuto delle difficoltà a tornare a casa, nonostante la luna piena che rischiarava il cielo notturno in quei giorni. Inoltre le strade dopo il calar del sole non erano certo luoghi sicuri, e il sapere che era in grado di difendersi benissimo non serviva a rasserenarlo molto.

Quando infine Edgard tornò aveva l'aria stanca, ma tutto sommato serena, e gli stivali e il fondo dei pantaloni erano sporchi di fango. Gli occhi gli si velarono di senso di colpa nel vedere Ewan seduto a tavola ad aspettarlo, la cena tenuta al caldo tra le braci del fuoco. I cocci che aveva negligentemente lasciato a terra, uscendo, erano spariti; restava solo, sul legno, l'alone scuro del vino contenuto dal boccale che aveva pagato le spese del suo malumore.  
Si sentì sciocco per aver compiuto un gesto tanto infantile, per essersi fatto irritare a tal segno dalle parole di suo padre quando ormai aveva già deciso che non gli importava più nulla di lui.  
Non ci si arrabbia per qualcosa che ci è indifferente, e lui, invece...

Era suo padre, dopotutto. Avevano lo stesso sangue, gli stessi occhi, gli stessi tratti del viso, anche se con vent'anni di differenza. Era suo padre, gli aveva insegnato ad andare a cavallo, a combattere, a comportarsi con onore.  
Era suo padre... ecco perché voleva che lo capisse, che lo accettasse, o che ci provasse. Che si rendesse conto, almeno, che il suo non era un capriccio, o una provocazione, ma amore.  
Sua madre aveva compreso. Adelius aveva compreso. Cedric aveva compreso.  
Perché lui no?

"Edgard?"  
Lo chiamò Ewan, vedendolo fermo ed assorto, e lui si riscosse, dirigendosi verso la panca e sedendogli accanto, desideroso di riposare dopo la lunga cavalcata senza meta.  
"Scusa se sono uscito senza dirti nulla, ma... stavi dormendo."

Disse alla fine, e in fondo non era una bugia: quando era andato a controllare nella camera da letto Ewan dormiva beatamente, e lui gli si era seduto accanto per qualche minuto, tentato dall'idea di stendersi anche lui solo per godersi il suo calore e la sua vicinanza. Aveva desistito, perché c’era ancora del lavoro da svolgere, in casa e nell’orto, e si era limitato a prendergli una mano e a baciarlo sulle labbra; quasi svegliato, andandosene, perché Ewan, pur nel sonno, aveva continuato a stringergli le dita.  
Di lì a poco era arrivato suo padre, che era riuscito a ferirlo in un modo che apparteneva a lui solamente.  
Bastava rievocare il loro discorso per provare di nuovo rabbia e frustrazione, e la voglia di urlare che mai, _mai_ il sentimento che provava per Ewan sarebbe sfumato. E non era un’infatuazione, come suo padre aveva detto: era qualcosa di così grande e totale che chiamarlo amore non era sufficiente. Non tutti al mondo erano così fortunati da provare un sentimento del genere, da sentirsi così completi. Guardando Ewan sentiva tutte quelle convinzioni farsi ancor più forti, e l’amore, la devozione, il possesso bruciarono più che mai.  
   
[ _Mio, dal giorno in cui ti ho incontrato. Mio…_ ]  
   
“… per sempre.”  
   
Si sporse verso Ewan circondandolo con un braccio, con tanta irruenza da farlo sussultare. Altrettanto impeto mise nel bacio con cui lo catturò; era addirittura prepotente, pieno d’impazienza, di frenesia.  Aveva colto Ewan di sorpresa al punto che per un istante lo sentì teso, incapace di rispondere al suo bacio, e con le mani premute contro il suo petto come avesse voluto spingerlo via; solo un momento, e poi fu come se si sciogliesse nella sua stretta.  
Le mani sul suo petto lo accarezzarono, si mossero verso le spalle; Ewan socchiuse maggiormente la bocca, e lasciò che prendesse pieno dominio del bacio, rispondendo docile e appassionato, spingendosi contro di lui.  
   
[ _Mio._ ]  
   
   
Voleva riaffermare il suo possesso, subito, proprio lì dove suo padre aveva messo in dubbio e sminuito la profondità, la realtà dei suoi sentimenti. Si alzò, prendendo con sé Ewan, e non ebbe difficoltà a sollevarlo, scalciando via la panca e spingendolo contro il tavolo. Non perse un secondo, prima di iniziare ad aprirgli i vestiti.  
   
“Edgard!”  
   
C’era sorpresa, divertimento, nella voce di Ewan, ma anche desiderio, e una lieve traccia d’inquietudine.  
   
“Va tutto bene?”  
   
Continuò, posandogli le mani sulle sue, stringendole.  
   
“Tutto bene, sì.”  
   
Ed era vero, ma il senso di necessità che provava era così totale da renderlo brusco, e dare forse l’idea del contrario. Il loro fare l’amore iniziava a volte con lentezza, a volte con giocosità, con passione o con languore, ma sempre con il cuore leggero; ora, invece era uno sfogo, era bisogno febbrile di sentirsi uniti. Era orgogliosa riaffermazione contro lo spregio altrui, era un antidoto contro il veleno.  
Le mani di Ewan lasciarono le sue, accarezzandogli le braccia, mentre lui lo sollevava a sedere sul tavolo. Riprese a spogliarlo: non del tutto, quel che bastava. Lo fece in fretta, reso ancora più impaziente dal respiro veloce di Ewan, dal modo in cui si muoveva, per facilitargli la svestizione, e si trovò presto tra le sue gambe aperte e nude, con gli indumenti che gli aveva tolto abbandonati sul pavimento.  
Si guardavano negli occhi, appoggiati fronte contro fronte. Ewan sorrise, aprendogli i pantaloni, e gli prese una mano, portandosela alla bocca; gli succhiò, leccò le dita, lento e allusivo. Lo lasciò fare, che riempisse di saliva le sue dita, e seppure quella visione fosse splendida ed eccitante aspettare quel poco tempo gli sembrò intollerabile. Sfilò le dita scivolose dalla sua bocca e le portò tra i glutei di Ewan, che sollevò e sospinse il bacino verso di lui.  
Non ci sarebbe voluto che un attimo per prendere nell’altra stanza l’unguento che usavano sempre, o per andarci insieme e mettersi sul letto, dove sarebbero stati più comodi. Dopo lo avrebbero fatto, certo, ma in quel momento… in quel momento non poteva e non voleva.  
Mentre muoveva le dita dentro Ewan, preparandolo, sentì la mano di lui chiudersi umida di saliva intorno alla sua erezione, lubrificandolo quanto più poteva.  
   
“Edgard...”  
   
Chiamò Ewan al suo orecchio, con voce bassa, sospirante, e gli strinse le cosce intorno: un invito di cui non c’era necessità. Edgard tolse le dita da dentro di lui e lo sollevò, portando le mani sotto le sue natiche; lo penetrò con forza, entrando solo in parte, e gli strappò un’esclamazione in cui distingueva desiderio e dolore. Restò fermo, dandogli tempo; anche se lo avevano fatto tante volte, anche se Ewan era a proprio agio, e pieno di desiderio quanto lui, si rendeva conto che la sola saliva era un misero aiuto; si dispiacque di avergli fatto male, ma si tranquillizzò guardando il volto arrossato di Ewan, gli occhi offuscati, il sorriso languido. Non c’era nulla, su quel viso, che parlasse di dolore: ciò che vi leggeva, oltre all’amore, oltre alla brama e al piacere, era una felicità tale da farlo vacillare.  
Tornò a spingersi dentro di lui, mentre Ewan inarcava la schiena e serrava ancor di più le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, piantandogli le dita nelle spalle con una forza incredibile, per quelle mani sottili.  
   
“… sei mio, Edgard.”  
   
Gli disse, sfiorandogli le labbra, e lo baciò, reclamandolo completamente per sé.” ####

 

Emerse dal dormiveglia un po’ intontito, ma abbastanza riposato, e con ancora la sensazione di quel bacio tanto lontano, del corpo di Edgard contro il suo, _nel suo_. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra un po’ secche, sentendo nel proprio fisico ancora debole il piacevole strascico di tanta eccitazione. Doveva essere proprio a causa di quell’infiacchimento se non vedeva prepotenti _reazioni esteriori_ , pensò, guardando il lenzuolo piatto all’altezza del suo inguine: in altre occasioni il ricordo del sesso era stato accompagnato da precisi segni di partecipazione e apprezzamento. Cosa che provava anche in quel momento, certo, benché le sue condizioni limitassero il tutto a una piacevole sensazione di formicolio, e al desiderio di abbandonarsi alle _cure_ di Keith per ore intere.  
Voltò il viso, lo trovò accanto a sé, sul letto, seduto a leggere. Non si era accorto del suo risveglio, ma appena lo chiamò si voltò verso di lui.  
   
“Ehi, buongiorno!”  
   
Lo salutò, e subito chiuse il libro e gli posò una mano sulla fronte; nel sentire la sua pelle sì calda, ma non più bollente come la sera precedente, sorrise e si sporse a dargli un bacio.  
   
“Sono felice di vedere che stai meglio. Mi hai fatto spaventare, razza d’incosciente.”  
Gli sussurrò poi in tono di rimprovero, staccandosi da lui.  
“Scusami. Credo di… di non essere stato tanto bene.”  
“Davvero? Deliravi e scottavi, il medico ha dovuto farti delle iniezioni per abbassare la temperatura. Aveva quasi raggiunto i quaranta gradi, rischiavi l’iperpiressia. Non è uno scherzo, sai? Avrebbe potuto originare un colpo di calore, e… le conseguenze potevano essere gravi.”

Concluse, passandogli le dita fra i capelli, e tacendo il fatto di essere stato sul punto di farlo portare all’ospedale. Dopo le iniezioni, però, la febbre era calata, fino a raggiungere un valore non pericoloso, e il dottore lo aveva rassicurato; andandosene gli aveva lasciato la sua prescrizione, e l’istruzione di chiamarlo, se la temperatura fosse salita ancora oltre i livelli di guardia.  
   
“Io… non mi sembrava di stare così male. Ricordo che ero steso sul divano, e poi mi era alzato. Guardando dalla finestra ti avevo visto arrivare, stavi parcheggiando. Volevo aprirti la porta… ma appena fatto qualche passo in più ha cominciato a girarmi la testa, le gambe a piegarsi… dopodiché ho le idee un po’ confuse.”  
“Non ricordi di essere svenuto?”  
“Ah, forse. Dev’essere successo, ma non ricordo il momento in cui sono andato giù – fece, pensosamente – Mi ricordo di te, però… che mi parli, e mi aiuti. E poi ricordo il letto, e tutto il resto è un po’ nebuloso.”  
Fece un mezzo sorriso, e avrebbe voluto aggiungere dei ricordi riemersi, ma Keith prese la parola, senza dargli il tempo.  
“Non sembravi del tutto in te. Hai parlato di incubi, eri spaventato, quasi in preda al panico, e non volevi che mi allontanassi, né che chiamassi il medico. Ovviamente l’ho fatto lo stesso, appena sono riuscito a sfuggire alla tua presa.”  
“Devo aver dato uno spettacolo imbarazzante.”  
Mormorò Matthias, abbassando lo sguardo, vergogna dosi di quello che gli sembrava un comportamento infantile.  
"No, solo triste... soprattutto per me che non potevo farti stare meglio. Bene, ora dovresti prendere le medicine, quindi vado a prepararti prima qualcosa da mangiare."

E Keith mentre scendeva dal letto, un particolare fece capolino nella mente di Matthias.  
   
“Ieri ti avevo chiesto di comprare una cena cinese; te ne sei ricordato?”  
“Certo, ma un malato con la febbre non può certo mangiare maiale piccante. Ti ci vuole qualcosa di più digeribile, per cui… passato di verdure! Sì, ce n’è una scatola in dispensa, basterò scaldarlo.”  
“Cosa? – un’espressione disgustata si dipinse in fretta sul volto del povero convalescente – No, per favore! Se proprio vuoi che mangi leggero, almeno portami il riso alla cantonese!”  
“Spiacente, l’ho già mangiato io. Ci vuoi i crostini, nel passato?”  
Matthias incrociò le braccia sul petto, guardando Keith con espressione offesa.  
“Si direbbe che tu ti stia divertendo.”  
“Oh, no. Come potrei?”

***

Il pasto vegetariano si rivelò più buono e gustoso del previsto, ma forse era solo la fame a parlare. Terminato quello, e prese le medicine, Matt convince Keith a farlo restare un po’ in salotto, guardando insieme un film in televisione. Il dottore aveva raccomandato il riposo, vero, ma stare a far nulla sul divano non era la stessa cosa che far nulla a letto? Fosse stato per Keith avrebbe dovuto rimettersi a dormire, possibilmente per il resto della giornata, ma per il momento non aveva più sonno.  
Povero Keith, sembrava aver preso davvero male la sua piccola crisi.  
   
“Keith?”  
Chiamò nell'intervallo tra il primo e il secondo tempo, steso sul divano nel suo modo preferito, con la testa poggiata sulle gambe di Keith.  
"Dimmi."  
"Mi stavo chiedendo... perché non hai studiato medicina, in questa vita? Mi sembravi portato. Beh, come scienza ormai avrà ben poco in comune con quella medioevale, però avevi qualcosa che dava fiducia, tranquillizzava le persone. E l'hai ancora adesso... hai l'animo adatto."  
Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, prima che giungesse la risposta.  
 "No."  
Che voce infelice, lontana, antica.  
 "Io non ho l'animo adatto a salvare nessuno. Non ne sono capace... e nemmeno degno - una voce carica d'emozioni troppo trattenute, che rischiavano, per reazione, di scoppiare - Fronteggiare la responsabilità, il dolore... sopportare la sensazione d'impotenza, sentire la vita scivolare via. No Matt, non un'altra volta... ho scelto un lavoro che non comportasse alcun coinvolgimento perché ero stanco di provarne. Non lo avrei sopportato. Macchine, computer, numeri, formule, codici... posso gestirli e controllarli senza che mi facciano alcun male."

"Però non mi sembri così spensierato... si direbbe che la tua strategia non stia funzionando molto bene, sai?"

Uno stupito sorriso sfiorò labbra di Keith, a quelle parole piene di comprensione.  
Comprensione e anche, forse... commiserazione? Già, perché no?  
Lui stesso si faceva pietà, rabbia e schifo, quando l'amarezza si impadroniva di lui, e cominciava a parlare in quel modo. Avrebbe voluto evitarlo, ma a volte non riusciva a frenarsi:  
il motivo del suo dolore era quanto di più solido potesse esistere, e non era stato demolito dalla morte, dall'attesa, dalla rinascita; la fortezza del suo tormento non sarebbe mai stata ridotta in polvere, nemmeno in millenni, per quanti assalti potesse darle.

"Non importa, niente ha mai funzionato. Solo tu riesci a farmi dimenticare, ma assieme rendi il ricordo ancora più intenso, e questo, questo..."

[ _Mi salva_.]  
[ _Mi distrugge_.]  
[ _Mi fa paura_.]  
[ _Mi tiene vivo._ ]  
[ _Mi uccide_.]

Uno scampanellio prolungato troncò il discorso, e alzandosi per andare ad aprire Keith fu grato a chiunque avesse suonato, interrompendoli.  
Fu ancora più grato nello scoprire che il visitatore era Andrew, il che gli permetteva di lasciare i due amici da soli per farsi una passeggiata, con la certezza che l'aria fredda l'avrebbe anestetizzato i pensieri negativi, liberandolo dalla malinconia che all'improvviso lo aveva colto.  
Una passeggiata, sì, e magari fermarsi in un pub a bere qualcosa;  Ewan stava bene, e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.

***

"Accidenti, non pensavo di trovarti così ko! Passavo da Charing Cross e sono entrato dove lavori per chiederti se ti andava di venire a mangiare qualcosa insieme a me da Gatsby, ma mi hanno detto che eri malato."  
"In confronto a ieri sono in perfetta forma. Il dottore mi ha lasciato delle pastiglie che sembrano sommergibili, e mi ha prescritto anche delle iniezioni, se mi verrà di nuovo la febbre alta. Io odio le iniezioni!”  
"Cos'è, influenza? non potresti attaccarmela, così me ne sto un po' a casa a poltrire anche io?"  
"Non ho niente di infettivo, mi dispiace. Ma se ci tieni ad ammalarti puoi farti una doccia gelata ed uscire nudo e bagnato per strada: la broncopolmonite sarebbe assicurata."  
"Anche l'arresto per oltraggio al pudore! Beh, comunque ho deciso di tenerti un po' compagnia e ti ho riportato anche questi cd."  
"Ah, bene! Cominciavo a credere che non li avrei mai più rivisti."

Matthias prese i dischi che aveva prestato un bel po' di mesi prima a un paio di amici, che da tempo non si facevano più sentire.  
O che a voler essere obiettivi, lo evitavano di proposito, e anche se non c'era stata una spiegazione ufficiale al loro aver tagliato i ponti, lui aveva capito benissimo il perché.  
 Andrew aveva preso bene il fatto che lui fosse gay e vivesse con un ragazzo; gay, poi, forse non era il termine giusto, perché non provava interesse o attrazione verso altri maschi, ma solo per Keith. E aveva perso interesse, anche solo estetico, nelle ragazze, a dire il vero, ma quelli erano particolari che non aveva ritenuto necessario spiegare. L'importante era che Andrew aveva preso bene quella notizia, così come quasi tutti i suoi amici.  
Che però altri, che conosceva da oltre dieci anni, con i quali aveva condiviso giochi da bambini, scuola, esami, prime vacane da soli, gli avessero voltato le spalle, raffreddando i rapporti fino, in poco tempo, a sparire, era qualcosa che lo aveva rattristato molto.  
A tal proposito Andrew aveva cercato di rinfrancargli l'umore con il suo solito modo, un po' grezzo ma sincero.

_"Meglio così, no? Meglio che si siano levati dalle palle adesso, piuttosto che piantarti il giorno in cui magari avresti avuto bisogno del loro aiuto. Non hai perso proprio nulla, se non degli stronzi ipocriti con la merda nel cervello. Mica vorrai piangere per loro?"_

In realtà i termini usati dal suo amico erano stati ancor più coloriti, ma il concetto era quello.

~°~

"A-ha. Già che c'ero me li sono masterizzati tutti, spero non ti secchi."  
"Credevo che non ti piacessero gli U2!"  
"No particolarmente, infatti, ma sai che non posso resistere a tutto ciò che è gratis. A proposito, guarda, mi son fatto regalare un nuovo registratore per le lezioni all'università. Così potrò dormicchiare tranquillamente mentre lui sta attento al posto mio. È digitale, molto più sensibile di quello che avevo prima. Ecco, prova... di' qualcosa!

Disse Andrew, premendo il tasto REC e sbattendogli sotto la sottile macchinetta nera.  
"C-che? E cosa dovrei dire?"  
"Dai, su non fare il timido!"  
"Ma mi vergogno, mi sento ridicolo!"  
"Ma che ci sarà mai da vergognarsi! Guarda, io canto persino! Ehm ehm... Alas my love, ye do me wrong to cast me out discour-..."

Il gatto inorridito corse a nascondersi sotto il divano, spaventato da quello stonato stridore cantilenante e anche la resa di Matthias fu immediata ed incondizionata.  
"No, smettila! Va bene, ecco, sto parlando! Ok? Però non cantare! Era una cosa orrenda!”  
“Vacci piano, con l'orrendo: quella canzone l'ha composta Enrico VIII, sai?”  
“Mi riferivo all'esecuzione, non al testo. E a proposito di _esecuzione_ , se quel buon re ti avesse sentito...”  
“Oh, guarda, fa dello spirito! Un cabarettista nato!”  
“Perché piuttosto non la pianti e vai a preparare della cioccolata calda, adesso?"

Andrew spense il registratore, compiaciuto di se stesso; armeggiò con il registratore, pigiò il tasto play, e l'ultimo brano della conversazione ripartì, permettendo, o infliggendo, il  riascolto delle strofe stonate di poco prima, e il commento fatto da Matthias.  
E Matt guardò il piccolo apparecchio con occhi spalancati; il cuore gli accelerò e aprì bocca in un'espressione quasi sconvolta; lo strappò d'improvviso dalle mani dell'amico e riascoltò una, due, tre volte la loro conversazione.

"Andrew, questa... questa è la mia voce?"  
L’amico lo guardò dubbioso, chiedendosi che mai ci fosse da essere tanto increduli.  
"E di chi altri potrebbe essere? Non l'avevi mai ascoltato in registrazione?"  
Matthias scosse la testa, continuando a fissare il piccolo registratore.  
Sapeva che la nostra voce, all’orecchio altrui, non è uguale a quella che sentiamo noi stessi quando parliamo; era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la vibrazione delle onde sonore, anche se non ricordava di preciso la spiegazione esatta.  
Ma non era certo scoprire il suono della propria voce ad averlo sconvolto: ciò che contava, ciò che lo aveva lasciato senza parole, era che la voce incisa sul nastro, la _sua_ voce, era la stessa che qualche giorno prima...  
... la stessa che qualche giorno prima gli aveva chiesto " _smetti_ ".

***

Quella notte, ancora.  
Un sogno che sogno non era.

Il buio non era totale, non più: scuro d'intorno, e poi sfocato, ma al centro di esso ora poteva vedere il viso di Edgard.  
Solo il viso, nient'altro, con un doloroso pensiero che si ripeteva nella sua mente:  
era l'ultima volta...  
L'ultima volta, e non c'era un sorriso.  
Un sorriso non avrebbe mai potuto esserci.  
La gola faceva male, troppo, le labbra gli formicolavano dolorose, il viso di Edgard era quello di una statua.  
[ _Ho paura, così tanta paura!_ ]  
Insieme, per sempre, lo aveva sempre creduto, lo aveva promesso... e così era stato.   
Solo che ' _sempre_ ' può essere un periodo breve, anche un giorno solamente... e il loro _sempre_ finiva lì.  
[ _Non è giusto! Non così!_ ]  
Avrebbe voluto sentire la voce di Edgard ancora una volta.  
Che gli raccontasse una rassicurante menzogna...  
Una parola dolce come un bacio, calda come i loro corpi nell'amore.  
Ma sa che così non sarà, sa che quando, e se, Edgard parlerà lui non ci sarà più.  
Edgard non parla, recita a labbra chiuse il suo atto di dolore.  
Gli sfiora il viso, ed è caldo, e la statue non sono calde, le statue non hanno un cuore che sanguina.  
No, Edgard non è una statua, anche se forse vorrebbe esserlo, perché la statue non soffrono, non vivono, non amano, non hanno promesse da mantenere, paure da affrontare, morti da piangere.  
[ _Ti amo_.]

La non-espressione sul volto di Edgard vacilla, e i suoi occhi, laghi d'ambra, diventano scuri pozzi di dolore e tormento.

[ _Edgard_...]  
[ _Ti amo e così ti spezzo il cuore, e porto la tua vita con la mia, e lascio su questa terra un corpo vuoto, un'anima senza pace_...]  
[... _questa è una punizione, forse davvero abbiamo peccato?_ ]  
[ _È_ peccato, amare?]  
[ _Amare così tanto?_ ]  
[ _E se lo è, perché, perché tu sei stato punito così tanto più di me?_ ]

Fitta di dolore.

[ _Addio, amore._ ]  
   
___________________   



	23. Chapter 23

  
**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 23

_________________________  
   
   
Qualcosa lo stava distraendo dal sogno, intromettendosi nelle illusioni elaborate dalla sua mente: una  bocca che baciava e mordicchiava il suo torace, una mano che stava accarezzando il suo sesso, destandolo per bene ancor prima che si fosse svegliato lui del tutto, e i tentativi di _qualcuno_ di sfilargli i boxer aderenti.  
Aprì gli occhi; la luce dell'abat-jour  era così soffusa che non lì disturbò nemmeno, e allungò il collo guardando davanti a sé. 

 "Matthias, che stai facendo?"

Che domanda pleonastica.  
Con un'esclamazione di trionfo, e un po’ di collaborazione da parte dell’interessato, Matt riuscì a levargli completamente i boxer; aveva sperato di farcela senza svegliare Keith, ma tutto sommato l'importante era essere riuscito nell'intento di spogliarlo.

"Negli ultimi giorni mi hai trascurato un po', e voglio rimettermi in pari."  
Spiegò, accomodandosi a cavalcioni su di lui e sorridendogli con un candore pieno di promesse in realtà poco caste.  
"Perché avevi la febbre, lo sai... e si direbbe che tu l'abbia ancora."  
Aggiunse, mettendogli una mano sulla fronte quando Matt si chinò per baciarlo.  
"Sto benone! - dissentì, strofinandosi, provocante - E poi che c'entra? Se mi venisse il morbillo non faresti l'amore con me per una settimana?... e poi anche tu ne hai voglia."  
Aggiunse, stringendo la mano intorno all'erezione di Keith, facendolo fremere.  
"Sarà per via della sorpresa: non capita spesso che qualcuno mi svegli leccandomi, strappandomi i pantaloni e sedendosi completamente nudo sopra di me." 

Parlando scorreva le mani sui fianchi e le cosce di Matthias, guardando il suo viso sorridente; abbassò gli occhi sul torace snello e liscio, sul sesso eccitato, dalla pelle serica e delicata come petali di primavera, e poi percorse all’indietro la strada, fino a incontrare ancora i suoi occhi.   
Profumava. Matt profumava, anche senza usare nessuna essenza, aveva un odore pulito e lieve, a metà tra i fiori e le caramelle, così leggero che lo si poteva sentire solo seppellendo il viso contro di lui... e così era un profumo di cui solo lui aveva il privilegio di godere.

"Stai prendendo freddo."  
Gli disse, mentre con un movimento sciolto lo tirava a sé per poi rovesciarlo sul materasso, distendendovelo; coprì entrambi con la trapunta e gli baciò la fronte, le tempie, immergendo le dita nei boccoli castani.  
"Abbiamo poco tempo, sai, Matt?"  
Non mancava molto all'inizio della giornata, non potevano lasciarsi andare come erano soliti fare; gli impegni incombevano, senza lasciare abbastanza spazio per baci, carezze, giochi, per il piacere che si davano l'un l'altro, ogni volta, prima di congiungersi completamente.  
"Non importa, voglio sentirti dentro. Fallo subito. Salutami così questa mattina." 

Keith gli chiuse la bocca baciandolo, vorace e quasi rude, carpendogli un mugolio, prima di sorpresa, poi di soddisfazione.  
Si staccò da lui e si sporse, allungandosi verso il comodino, per prendere il lubrificante. Dominato dal proprio respiro rapido e dal corpo impaziente, dal desiderio acceso dalle parole di Matt, era pronto a strappare letteralmente il cassetto dal suo vano, per recuperare più in fretta il tubetto.  
Prima che potesse farlo la mano di Matthias gli strinse un braccio, per richiamarlo.

 "Lascia stare."  
 "Ne sei sicuro?"

L'altro annuì e ricondusse Keith a sé, accarezzandogli lentamente le spalle e le braccia, seguendo ogni muscolo; linee che ormai conosceva a memoria ma di cui non poteva stancarsi.  
"Potrei farti male, così..."  
"Forse, ma non importa. La prima volta non abbiamo usato niente, ti ricordi?"  
Una luce colpevole si accese negli occhi di Keith.  
"Lo so, e so anche che fu egoista da parte mia; provasti dolore."  
"È stato il dolore più bello della mia vita. Il mio corpo è già pronto per te, ha imparato da solo quando lasciarsi andare, e desidero sentirti completamente. Come quella volta… usa solo la saliva. Per favore?" 

Per favore.  
Come se fosse il caso di chiederlo!

In ginocchio di fronte a lui, tra le sue gambe aperte, gli accarezzò le cosce, avvertendo il brivido d'anticipazione che le attraversò; avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, ore intere da dedicargli, quella mattina, e invece doveva accontentarsi di quegli istanti rubati, prima di correre al lavoro.  
Si chinò su di lui; un bacio, un lungo bacio seguito da tanti altri brevi e febbrili, mentre le mani di Matthias si insinuavano tra i suoi capelli, li accarezzavano, li ingarbugliavano, li tiravano, e poi scendevano; ghermivano la schiena, seguivano la spina dorsale, affondavano nei suoi fianchi, afferrandolo con forza; Matt si inarcancò impaziente contro di lui per fargli capire che voleva altro, oltre ai baci.  
"Certe volte penso che dovrei legarti."  
Mormorò Keith, tra la propria bocca e quella di Matthias.  
"Allora perché non lo fai?"  
"Mi piace troppo sentire le tue mani addosso. Ora però lasciami fare." 

Matthias abbandono il capo all'indietro, rosso in viso e con il sorriso estatico di un ubriaco, troppo beato dalla bocca e dalla lingua di Keith che scendevano lungo il suo corpo perché altri pensieri occupassero la sua mente. Il mondo si era concentrato tutto lì, in quei baci umidi che scendevano dal collo al petto, nella bocca che copriva e succhiava i suoi capezzoli mentre dita abili carezzavano la pelle delicatissima dei testicoli contratti. Nella nebbiolina mentale che lo stava avvolgendo, le sue mani si muovevano come se non gli appartenessero, dotate di propria volontà, e le sensazioni lo colpivano con un'intensità amplificata, irreale e stordente.  
Era forse la febbre, a dare il suo contributo? La febbre che drenava ogni forza da lui, rendendolo ancora più vulnerabile?

Il suo corpo accolse docilmente Keith; aprendosi per lui, godendo appieno l'attrito doloroso e desiderato, la carne che lenta si fondeva nella carne, usando tutta l'attenzione possibile, anche se la cautela era macchiata da un desiderio difficilmente imbrigliabile.  
Quel dolore bruciante era la prova che il momento era reale, vivo.  
Si morse le labbra per soffocare il grido che tentava di farsi strada fra esse; con le lacrime agli occhi il viso di Keith era sfocato, e con il respiro affannato era difficile dirgli che andava bene così. Per farglielo capire poteva solo rivolgergli un sorriso, e circondargli il collo con le braccia, aggrappandosi a lui.

Keith era fermo dentro di lui, assorto a guardare gli occhi lucidi e bellissimi di Matthias.  
Perso nel suo petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente, nei capezzoli duri e scuriti, che spiccavano come sangue sulla neve. Con la mente offuscata, di amore, desiderio, lussuria, faticava a frenarsi, non riusciva a chiedergli se andava tutto bene, se desiderava che smettesse, se gli stava facendo troppo male. Fu Matthias a farglielo capire, spingendo il bacino contro di lui; cercò ulteriore conferma sul suo volto, e vederlo inumidirsi le labbra socchiuse vaporizzò ogni remora.  
Iniziò a muoversi, con tutta la cautela che la carnalità poteva concedergli in quel momento, si fece indietro e poi affondò di nuovo, misurando la propria forza come aveva fatto la loro prima volta. Stringeva Matt per i polsi, forse con troppa forza, tenendoli bloccati ai lati della sua testa.

"Keith... non... occorre tanta attenzione. Spingi di più, più fort- - AH!... Sì! Keith!!"

Non voleva che fosse una specie di sveltina di poco conto: doveva essere bello, importante come tutte le altre volte. Dominò le spinte perché fossero decise, lente e profonde, per far crescere in modo esasperato il piacere e l'attesa. Gli lasciò i polsi e lo sollevò per i fianchi, cercò l'angolazione giusta per battere direttamente sulla prostata, sentendo i muscoli di Matthias palpitare bollenti attorno a lui. Il ragazzo non smetteva di mormorare affannosamente il suo nome, strofinando la testa sul cuscino.  
"È così... che ti piace di più... vero?"  
“Sì, io... ti prego, più veloce... Keith non... non resisto più!"  
"No, è ancora troppo poco." 

Aumentò la velocità, ma non molto: non voleva dominare solo se stesso, ma anche Matthias.  
Voleva rapire tutti i suoi sensi e tenerlo in bilico il più a lungo possibile; per questo era deciso a rallentare ancora, addirittura a fermarsi, tra le proteste affannate di Matt, quando sentiva che l'uno o l'altro stava per giungere al culmine.  
Un trattamento simile non poteva essere sopportato a lungo da nessuno dei due, e quando Matthias gli serrò ancor più possessivo le gambe intorno, spronandolo a mantenere un ritmo più veloce, si arrese, accontentandolo.  
In quel modo non ci volle molto per concludere, a pochi secondi l'uno dall'altro; Matthias con un mezzo grido; una specie di acuto singulto, stupito dalla repentinità e dalla violenza di quell'orgasmo che prima gli era stato negato.  
Keith si lasciò andare su di lui, soffocando un gemito nell'incavo della sua spalla mentre continuando a spingere, si svuotava del proprio seme. 

Rimasero accoccolati per un po', a godersi lo strascico torpido dell'amore, mentre dalla fessura fra le tende cominciavano a mostrarsi i primi raggi di luce pallida, e quando ebbero riguadagnato un po' di energie Matthias baciò con tenerezza Keith, sulla testa, accarezzandolo.

"Quanto avevi deciso di farmi aspettare? Sei un sadico."  
"Mmhh... un sadico che arriverà tardi in ufficio, per colpa tua."  
"Cosa? Non ti ho mica obbligato, sai? Potevi anche dirmi di no!"  
Matt fece attenzione a caricare ogni parola di finto sdegno, ma non poté impedirsi di sorridere.  
"Sottovaluti le tue capacità di convincimento." 

Di malavoglia Keith si alzò, per dedicarsi e tempo record a doccia, rasatura e colazione. Ordinò a Matthias di restare a letto al caldo ancora per un po’, e prima di andarsene gli portò una tazza di tè e dei biscotti alla marmellata di arance.

"Ora devo davvero scappare. Cerca di riposare e riprenderti in fretta, perché sabato voglio portarti a cena fuori, capito?"  
“E tu vedi di non fare troppo tardi.”  
“Tornerò per le cinque, promesso.”

***

Mancava poco più di un mese e mezzo a Natale; il primo, assieme, in quella vita.  
Da tempo ormai Matthias non badava più di tanto a quella festa. Sì, certo, i regali, la casa addobbata, il grande pranzo, le strade piena di luci… era tutto bello, ma la gioia e la sensazione di festa di quando da piccolo andava a saltellare sul lettone dei suoi genitori già prima delle sette del mattino, perché si alzassero permettendogli di aprire i doni, non l’aveva più provata… era venuta meno poco a poco, fino a svanire nell’adolescenza. E in fondo al cuore gli era dispiaciuto, perché sentiva di aver perso qualcosa d’importante.  
Dopo la morte dei genitori gli era sembrato persino irrispettoso, festeggiare il Natale; ne aveva passati due, senza di loro, a sentirsi in colpa, e a considerare quella ricorrenza, dentro di sé, un giorno come un altro.

Ma ora c'era Keith.  
Loro due, insieme... sarebbe stato meraviglioso; avrebbero addobbato l'albero, lui si sarebbe di nuovo svegliato prestissimo per scartare i regali, impaziente e curioso.  
Avrebbero mangiato anatra con la salsa di mele, i muffin al cioccolato, magari Keith avrebbe preparato il syllabub, e lui ci si sarebbe probabilmente ubriacato...

Benché avesse ancora parecchio tempo si sentiva già in pieno spirito natalizio e stava pensando a che regali scegliere; per sua nonna, per Andrew, per sua sorella, che probabilmente sarebbe tornata da Parigi per le feste... ma, ovvio, soprattutto per Keith.  
Decidere lo metteva in crisi, perché non disponeva di molto denaro, e ci teneva fargli dono di qualcosa che non fosse banale, o che non possedesse già, ma incrociando le due cose le idee fattibili erano venute meno una dopo l’altra.  
Così se ne stava seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, con davanti il laptop di Keith: essere a casa da solo gli dava l’occasione giusta per navigare con calma e senza rischio di essere scoperto alla ricerca di spunti interessanti; avrebbe solo dovuto ricordarsi di cancellare la cronologia della giornata.  
Un profumo gli sembrava banale, e poi Keith già ne possedeva una mezza dozzina.  
Di maglioni e camicie ne aveva l'armadio pieno fino a scoppiare.  
Idem riguardo gli aggeggi tecnologici, che per di più Keith poteva avere gratis dalla ditta con la motivazione che gli servivano per il lavoro.  
Gioielli... Keith non portava né ciondoli, né bracciali, né anelli, niente di niente. Gli sarebbe piaciuto comprargli una fedina, semplice, di oro bianco, con le loro iniziali incise all'interno. Però l'idea gli faceva uno strano effetto: forse era una cosa troppo sdolcinata, e se poi Keith non l'avesse gradita?  
Un anello. Sorrise, immaginandolo alla mano di Keith, e uno gemello alla propria. Ah, ma certo che l’avrebbe gradito! Ma momento giusto: era una cosa più da anniversario, che da Natale. O magari da _nessuna ricorrenza:_ un gesto inaspettato, da lasciarlo senza parole, per una volta.  
   
Ma tornando al problema immediato, tutto ciò che gli sembrava un pensiero originale e irresistibile era al di fuori delle sue tasche. Per esempio c'era una specchiera francese di fine ottocento; molto bella, certo, e a Keith le cose belle piacevano, senza contare i salti di gioia che avrebbe spiccato la parte vanesia del suo io, ma... il prezzo era a tre zeri!  
La fiaschetta in argento era davvero elegante, il prezzo accessibile, ma non gli andava proprio di dargli l'input di portarsi il suo whisky anche a spasso.  
Decise di lasciar stare i siti di antiquariato e di pensare a qualcos'altro. 

Si mordicchiò il labbro, mentre un'idea gli passava per la testa: aprì un'altra finestra, digitando nel motore di ricerca 'sex shop'.  
In meno di un secondo milioni di risultati.  
Aprì il primo link della lista, curiosando un po' tra aggeggi che conosceva, anche se non _di persona_ , e altri di cui a fatica avrebbe immaginato l'esistenza.  
 Insomma, suvvia... un plug anale con applicata una coda da pony: a lui più che un'idea eccitante, o divertente, pareva un'idea cretina.  
Scorse distrattamente l’assortimento di manette, pinze per capezzoli, bavagli, collari, completi di pelle eccetera... ormai erano idee trasgressive quanto un piercing all'ombelico. 

[ _Nastro adesivo per bondage... è diverso da quello da pacchi?_ ]  
   
E le lenzuola di vinile? Che avevano di sexy? Gli sembravano simili in maniera agghiacciante ai coprimaterassi di gomma che negli ospizi si usavano per gli incontinenti. Certo allo stesso modo dovevano essere facili da pulire… sarà stato per quello?  
 Saltò a piè pari tutta la sezione del sito dedicata a strani strumenti con ogni evidenza rubati al mondo della medicina, che già il solo leggere di sfuggita _'divaricatore in acciaio chirurgico'_ gli aveva procurato i brividi, e _non_ per l'eccitazione. 

Poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
'Altalena Kamasutra'... interessante. Quella non era male, sembrava promettere un sacco di divertimento e un posto in casa glielo si poteva certamente trovare. Tutta l'imbracatura costava centoquaranta sterline, se la poteva permettere; l'idea lo tentava.  
Quasi quasi...  Beh, la prima reazione di Keith nel trovarsi davanti un regalo del genere sarebbe stata quella di ridere e di fargli qualche battuta, giusto un paio di centinaia, però poi l'avrebbero di sicuro provata.

[ _Un bel modo per festeggiare il Natale, no?_ ]

Sorrise, leccandosi le labbra, anche se dell'ultima cosa non si rese conto; già solo il pensiero del futuro uso di quell’aggeggio stava creando un po’ di movimento alle sue parti basse. Considerò, scherzosamente ma non del tutto, di chiamare Keith sul lavoro e pregarlo di tornare con urgenza a casa; sarebbe bastato fingersi sofferente e indebolito, e lo avrebbe riavuto a portata di letto in tempo record.  
   
[ _Vergogna, Matt_.]  
   
 Anche l’indolenzimento e il leggero dolore rimastigli dopo quella loro _sessione mattutina_ non facevano altro che aumentare la voglia che avrebbe avuto di ricominciare. Non li trovava spiacevoli, ma eccitanti.  
Quel mattino era stato qualcosa di più della semplice voglia di sesso, a spingerlo. Aveva ancora chiaro nella mente l’ultimo ricordo emerso dal lontano passato, e quanta foga, impazienza, rabbia e tristezza c’erano state nel fare l’amore di Edgard; così aveva voluto compensarle, bilanciarle con la spensieratezza e la felicità. Aveva cercato la stessa intensità, ma con cuore più leggero, e aveva voluto provare lo stesso tipo di piacere e di dolore di allora… ecco perché aveva chiesto a Keith di non usare il lubrificante. 

A malincuore decise di rinunciare al piano per far rincasare il fidanzato con l’inganno, anche se era certo che alla fine avrebbe trovato il modo per farsi perdonare la bugia. C’era un’altra ricorrenza di cui doveva occuparsi, piuttosto: il compleanno di Keith. Era vicino,  il diciotto novembre; lo stesso giorno in cui, secoli prima, era nato Edgard. Una coincidenza strana… o forse, non era per nulla una coincidenza.  
Si mise alla ricerca di qualche ristorante particolare dove festeggiare con una bella cena, mentre il regalo, in quel caso, lo aveva già comprato: un orologio da tasca.   
Era dei primi anni ‘20, d'argento sbalzato, con le lancette d’oro e una bella catena. Un oggetto forse po' insolito da regalare, ma bello; gli dava la sensazione che sarebbe piaciuto a Keith, che sarebbe stato adatto a lui.  
Nella sua intenzione voleva anche simboleggiare il tempo, tutto quello che avevano passato insieme e tutto quello che avevano ancora davanti, e così l'idea gli sembrava anche romantica.  
Era compiaciuto di aver trovato un dono simile, che era già impacchettato e nascosto in negozio; ecco forse perché ora gli riusciva difficile scovare qualcosa in grado di esserne all'altezza.  
Altalena a parte. 

Dopo essersi appuntato il numero di telefono di tre o quattro ristoranti, soddisfatto chiuse il portatile e decise di farsi un altro pisolino.

~°~

Dormì fino a metà pomeriggio, ma di un sonno agitato e discontinuo, poco riposante, e quando si svegliò del tutto gli dolevano le ossa e aveva l’impressione che gli fosse di nuovo salita la febbre; erano giorni ormai che la temperatura altalenava da valori quasi normali a febbre alta. Il medico era tornato a visitarlo, ma non aveva trovato nulla che potesse spiegare il suo malessere; c’era l’influenza, in giro, ma lui non presentava i sintomi che il caso avrebbe voluto.  
Il dottore gli aveva consigliato esami del sangue, prescritto antibiotici leggeri, gli aveva dato una confezione gratuita di vitamine, e gli aveva raccomandato di stare a riposo.  
Aveva seguito tutte le prescrizioni, ma gli sembrava fosse cambiato ben poco.

Si alzò con l'intenzione di mangiare qualcosa per poi prendere le medicine, ma proprio non gli riuscì: il solo odore del cibo gli dava la nausea. Rigirò la pietanza con la forchetta, si forzò a mandare svogliatamente giù qualche boccone, pentendosi subito.  
Infine decise di desistere, perché non ci teneva particolarmente ad aggiungere il voltastomaco ai suoi malanni.  
Scostò il piatto e chinò la testa sul tavolo, di nuovo assonnato. Possibile tanta spossatezza, quando passava le giornate a poltrire dal mattino alla sera?  
Ah, la stanza da letto, con la sua penombra, l'olio profumato di loto nel brucia essenze, la morbidissima e calda trapunta in cui adorava avvolgersi come in un bozzolo... tutto molto più desiderabile che ingoiare del cibo controvoglia.  
Buttò giù le medicine con un bel bicchier d'acqua, e fece per tornare in camera. 

Forse si era alzato troppo in fretta, perché tutto intorno a lui ondeggiò; doveva avere di nuovo la pressione bassa, una ragione di più per mettersi tranquillo a letto.  
Il pavimento si muoveva troppo, la testa non riusciva a stare dritta; dovette appoggiarsi contro il muro, sbandando più volte prima di raggiungere la camera, che mai gli era sembrata così lontana.  
Le gambe gli cedettero proprio quando era arrivato al letto, e ciò gli permise di caderci sopra, evitandogli di rimediare un altro paio di lividi come quelli che si era procurato svenendo nell'entrata.  
C'era un dolore noioso e ronzante nella sua testa, ma rilassandosi, chiudendo gli occhi, pareva affievolirsi, e così lasciò che tutti i suoi pensieri andassero alla deriva.  
Avrebbe voluto Keith, lì accanto: quando aveva mal di testa lui gli massaggiava dolcemente le tempie e il cuoio capelluto, piano, con dei risultati migliori di qualsiasi analgesico, e così riusciva ad addormentarsi serenamente.   
Ma in quel momento Keith non c'era, e non fu un sonno misericordioso ad abbracciarlo. 

***

_Non riusciva a respirare._  
Soffocava.  
Soffocava.  
Soffocava.  
Dolore.  
Lacrime.  
Paura.  
Malinconia.  
Morte. 

_Pietà._

_Amore._

_Soffocava._  
Soffocava, perché le mani di Edgard...  
... quelle mani forti, dolci, che sempre per lui non avevano avuto nient'altro che gesti d'amore...  
... le mani di Edgard erano strette intorno al suo collo, rubandogli il respiro, la vita, il calore.  
Facevano male, il sangue gli ronzava nelle orecchie, le membra erano torpide. 

_Accettazione._

_Edgard era tutto per lui, lo era sempre stato._  
Lui apparteneva al suo nobile amore dal giorno in cui si erano incontrati, e quindi egli ora aveva il diritto di ucciderlo, se ciò era il meglio.  
Solo il suo viso è nitido in mezzo alla nebbia, e non poteva frenare l'amore che provava, nemmeno in quel momento.  
Toccarlo l'ultima volta, accarezzare il suo volto, accomiatarsi da lui ripetendogli i propri sentimenti...  
E lo fece, anche se la voce non gli uscì. 

_Forse non era stata una buona idea; non lo vide sorridere, non vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di luce...  
Vide solo ombra, tristezza, stupore... e la stretta sul suo collo si allentò._

_D’istinto cercò di inspirare, tirando violentemente aria nei polmoni vuoti, ma non ci riuscì, perché la trachea era troppo chiusa e dolorante.  
Lo sguardo di Edgard, insostenibile, fisso su di lui.  
E poi...  
... una fitta di dolore, interrotta, e un suono strano, di cui riuscì solo a cogliere l'inizio..._

_...era il suono del suo collo che veniva spezzato, in un unico, lesto, efficiente movimento._

_E quella era... la morte._

***

Era sotto shock, immobile, disteso al centro del letto.  
Il loro letto, quello grande dove ogni notte si addormentavano vicini.  
Il letto che Keith aveva portato quando si era trasferito da lui, quello dove avevano fatto l'amore la prima volta. Dove lo avevano fatto anche quella stessa mattina.  
Il letto, il rifugio, il nido, l'alcova...  
Su di un letto Edgard lo aveva ucciso, su di un giaciglio di paglia che sembrava inghiottirlo, con l'aria che si faceva rovente, e che lui non poteva respirare, e non poteva farlo perché Edgard lo stava strangolando.  
...   
Non era malato.  
Non aveva la peste.  
Il suo corpo era colmo di voglia di vivere, di salute; sempre cristallini i suoi occhi, morbidi i suoi capelli, lui stava bene, e rassegnato piangeva la vita che stava perdendo. 

Menzogna.  
Inganno.  
Tradimento.

Edgard lo aveva ucciso.  
Keith gli aveva mentito.  
E delle due non sapevo cosa gli facesse più paura, cosa lo ferisse di più.

Sentì le lacrime sgorgare, scorrergli lungo i lati del viso, perdersi tra i capelli. Ora il mal di testa era scomparso, la febbre sparita di colpo, completamente, ma il dolore terribile che provava, l'afflizione, la disperazione crescevano senza sosta, contaminavano ogni sua cellula, scorrevano insieme al sangue.  
Avrebbe voluto riseppellire quei ricordi, cacciarli in una buia e nascosta segreta, sbarrarla e gettarne le chiavi... invece essi ormai imperversavano sulla sua mente, riducevano in frantumi ogni piccola e grande gioia, con un solo colpo avevano distrutto tutti i suoi progetti.

Sentì un sentimento denso, scuro, prendere forma dentro di sé; cresceva anomalo come un feto malformato, rubando il nutrimento a ogni altra emozione e pensiero.  
Insieme al dolore, rabbia.  
A fianco della disperazione, rancore.  
E man mano che comprendeva, l'amore si sbilanciava, si ammalava, diventando qualcosa di altrettanto forte, ma di polo opposto.  
L'amore trasformato in astio.  
E insieme a tutto questo, una piccola luce ancora resisteva, oppressa dall'oscurità ma testarda; la vana speranza che fosse stato solo un incubo, il prodotto della febbre e delle sue angosce. 

 

 

Di lì a poco Keith sarebbe rincasato: aveva detto le cinque, lo aveva promesso, e sarebbe stato puntuale.  
Ancora qualche minuto, e il cuore gli scoppiava, mentre lui indeciso, folle di sentimenti contrastanti, si chiedeva cosa... cosa... cosa avrebbe fatto.  
Il puro istinto lo avrebbe guidato fra le braccia di Keith, perché, anche in quella situazione atroce si dissetasse nella sicurezza che gli donava ogni volta, infallibilmente... immergendolo in quella fiducia che gli era sempre mancata, prima di incontrarlo.  
La ragione, o forse il cuore trafitto, volevano che lo accusasse, senza pietà, che gli sbattesse in faccia la sua colpa e gli chiedesse il perché di quel tradimento. 

E ancora, il bambino spaventato e abbandonato che era ancora vivo in una parte di lui, l'orfano raccolto, nutrito e salvato da Edgard, lo implorava di tacere, di far finta di nulla, di non perdere tutto quello che avevano, di non gettare il presente in favore del passato.  
Il bambino lo scongiurava di non dimenticare che solo qualche ora prima stava scegliendo il regalo per l'unico amore di entrambe le sue vite, pregustando il giorno di festa, le promesse di un nuovo anno insieme.  
Il solo pensarlo gli faceva ancora più male.

Male... sì. Ora capiva quelle parole: il suo subconscio, che già sapeva, aveva tentato di metterlo in guardia.  
[ _Smetti_.]  
[ _Gli farai del male_.]  
[ _Ti farai del male._ ]  
Ecco ciò che significava, e lui non l'aveva capito... non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno immaginarlo, nel suo incondizionato amore.  
E ora le sue mani erano piene solo di cenere. 

***

Le persone normali di solito si ritrovano perseguitate dal ritornello di qualche stupida canzoncina, che inizia a suonare nella testa, ripetitiva come un giradischi rotto, senza volerne sapere di uscire, o almeno di lasciare spazio a qualche motivo un po' più apprezzabile.  
Questo le persona normali, appunto, perché invece a lui capitava di essere angariato da strofe di poesie, o al massimo di vecchie ballate, che erano solite prendere gratuitamente in affitto il suo cervello per ore facendo un gran baccano.  
Se non altro quel giorno il poeta di corvée era uno dei suoi preferiti, e ascoltarlo gli era piacevole; fortunatamente era di buon umore, o i mesti, disillusi e tediati versi del Poeta lo avrebbero immalinconito all'inverosimile.

E così la voce lontana lo seguiva anche in ascensore, cantandogli un'altra poesia, e lui l'accompagnava a fior di labbra, senza emettere suono.

_Il mio cuore è un ammiraglio pazzo_   
_che abbandonò il mestiere del mare_   
_e che lo va ricordando a poco a poco_   
_in casa a passeggiare, a passeggiare_

Avrebbe dovuto far rilegare il vetusto, sgualcito, volume, letto dozzine di volte. Era già vecchio quando lo aveva acquistato in quella sgangherata bancarella dell'usato, e ormai perdeva le pagine, ingiallite e odorose di polvere. Sicuramente acquistarne uno nuovo gli sarebbe costato meno, ma era troppo affezionato al suo vecchio tomo per liberarsene.  
Fu così, con animo sereno e del tutto impreparato, dimentico dei fantasmi che tanto spesso lo assillavano,

[ _Assassino!!_ ]  
[ _Un assassino per niente pentito!_ ]  
   
che infilò la chiave nella toppa, e varcò la soglia di casa, per percepire all'istante, anche se solo inconsciamente, che qualcosa non andava.  
Che la bomba che lui stesso aveva costruito e innescato era infine esplosa. 

Matthias era in piedi, davanti a lui, a pochi passi dalla porta, come se lo stesse attendendo, ma senza un sorriso, una parola di benvenuto, senza un bacio.  
Era immobile, però tremava, gli occhi gonfi e le labbra pallide; il suo corpo sembrava teso, pronto a scattare... pronto a fuggire, se lui avesse provato ad avvicinarsi.

"Adesso lo so... - disse con voce rauca, prima che lui potesse parlare - Adesso capisco... capisco i miei sogni bui, capisco cos'era tutta la mia paura. Non era... non era la morte in sé, era il come... il _come_!"

L'equilibrio si spezzò, e lacrime scesero a rigargli le guance; lacrime così piene di rabbia e dolore da rendere impossibile scindere i due sentimenti.

"Sei stato tu!"

Singhiozzò disperato Matthias, scuotendo la testa, sentendosi come fosse rimasto completamente solo al mondo.

~°~

_Scoppia, cuore di vetro dipinto!_

Declamò il Poeta, l'ultimo verso, davvero appropriato, per poi tacere e abbandonarlo.  
Mentre il sangue era scomparso dalle sue vene e il colore dal suo viso, e le ginocchia si piegavano sotto quel peso mai dimenticato.  
Mentre lottava per impedire al mondo di scivolare via, intanto che il battito nel suo petto sembrava lontano e inutile.  
Mentre la nausea gli saliva in gola, e la mente continuava a ripetergli _non sta accadendo, non è possibile... non sta accadendo!_

Il momento con il quale aveva sperato di non doversi confrontare mai, il cui pensiero come un tarlo aveva roso nel suo cuore sanguinanti gallerie, era infine giunto, e lui non sapeva che fare.  
Gli sembrava irreale, la materializzazione della sua più grande paura: confrontarsi con un Matthias dal cui sguardo l'amore sembrava essere scomparso.

"Io... cosa... quanto hai ricordato?"  
Si sentì dire, con una voce che a malapena riconosceva come sua, perché non era mai stata così fragile. Così rassegnata.

[ _Era inevitabile, in fondo, per quanto m'illudessi_.]

"Abbastanza da sapere che volevi strangolarmi, e che poi mi spezzasti il collo! Che mi hai ucciso, che... che mi hai mentito! - gli gridò, e le due colpe avevano per lui la medesima importanza - Per così tanto tempo ho creduto che fosse stata la peste, perché TU me l'hai fatto credere! Sono stato male per te, ho pianto al pensiero di averti lasciato solo, di come dovevi esserti sentito; ho creduto di aver causato io la tua morte, infettandoti, mentre mi rimanevi accanto. E ora... E ORA..."

Smise di parlare, sfinito dalle sue stesse emozioni; dovette appoggiarsi al muro, a testa bassa e occhi chiusi, per riguadagnare l'equilibrio.  
"Dimmi che mi sbaglio."

 

Sussurrò, supplicò. Deglutì, e tornò a guardare Keith, ancora immobile a due passi dalla soglia.  
"Ti prego, dimmi che mi sto ingannando. Che è stato solo un incubo causato dalla febbre, e non il contrario. Dimmi che sono morto tra le tue braccia, e che tu hai seppellito il mio corpo, e che hai posto fiori sulla mia tomba, finché ne hai avuto la forza, prima che la malattia..."  
"Non c'è mai stata malattia. Non per me. E nemmeno per te."

Confessò, stordito come da una droga; sentiva la sua presa sulla realtà venire meno: l'astrazione era come uno scudo dietro al quale andare a ripararsi, uno scudo che forse poteva salvare l'ultimo brandello intatto della sua anima.

"Tu sei morto perché io ti ho ucciso. Per questo... per questo alle nostre anime non era dato unirsi: gli assassini... non possono incontrare le loro vittime."

~°~  
   
Immagini si mescolarono davanti agli occhi di Matthias.  
Di un ragazzo che conduce per mano un bambino, e poi di un cavaliere accanto a un giovane biondo, di due amanti intrecciati nel loro letto, a scambiarsi baci e promesse.  
Il volto, la maschera vuota, di Edgard che strappava la vita al suo corpo.  
Faceva male, faceva male ogni istante di più, ora che a difenderlo non c'era più la misericordiosa ignoranza che per tanto tempo aveva ammantato i suoi ricordi.  
Immagini di loro due, tornati insieme dopo tanto tempo, immagini di tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto fare insieme, e di desideri dissolti. 

"Tu dicevi di amarmi!"  
Si rese conto di stare ormai piangendo senza ritegno, ma non gli importava. La ragione del suo pianto era più che accettabile, tra rabbia, delusione, paura, sofferenza.  
Crepacuore.

"Io ti amavo! E ti amo, Matt, adesso come allora!"  
"E vuoi uccidermi ancora, per dimostrarmelo?"

~°~

Ecco, anche se aveva creduto di non poter soffrire di più di quanto stesse già soffrendo, quella frase urlatagli in faccia con acrimonia lo pugnalò ancora più profondamente.  
Il collo bianco e fragile di Ewan... poteva ancora sentirlo sotto le dita.  
I battiti impazziti del suo cuore, il rumore del suo collo che si spezzava, la sua testa che ricadeva con quell'angolatura impossibile...

Keith tese una mano verso Matthias, compiendo un passo avanti; voleva consolarlo, voleva stringerlo a sé, voleva dirgli che era successo tanto, tanto tempo fa, voleva svegliarsi...

"Non ti avvicinare! Non toccarmi!"  
Matthias arretrò, stringendosi le braccia al petto là dove esso sembrava invaso dalle spine.  
"Perché?... dimmi almeno il perché..."

Keith abbassò lo sguardo; gli saltò agli occhi una scoloritura nel parquet, un particolare insignificante al quale la sua mente si aggrappò per tentare di fuggire.

"Non posso spiegarti, lo sai. Non posso... parlarti di una cosa tanto importante, se tu ancora non - "  
"Ho capito."

Lo interruppe Matthias; il suo tono si era fatto più quieto.  
Forse rassegnato?  
"Ho capito... ora che metto insieme i pezzi la situazione è chiara. _Tuo padre_! Accettasti la sua proposta, vero? Dicesti di sì alla sua offerta, e preferisti tornare al tuo castello..."

Keith alzò si scatto gli occhi, sbarrati, terrorizzati nel comprendere che la situazione era ancora più grave di quanto credesse.  
"Come fai a sapere..."  
"Perché sentii quando venne a trovarti. Disse qualcosa del tipo ' _liberati di lui e riavrai tutti i tuoi diritti_ '. E tu l'hai fatto, vero? Nel modo più sicuro!"

Keith taceva, Matthias singhiozzava. Al piano inferiore qualcuno, ignaro di loro, ascoltava Bach.

"Tu mi gettasti per riavere la tua ricchezza, il tuo titolo. Mi buttasti come un oggetto usato e ormai inutile. E _dicevi_ di amarmi! E _dici_ di amarmi! Ma io non ti credo più..."

~°~

"Mi sono dannato, ma ripeterei la mia scelta... pur se la mia anima si facesse ancor più di pece."

Aveva parlato, o solo pensato?  
Matthias lo aveva sentito?  
Aveva importanza?  
No... non più.  
Desiderava ancora abbracciare forte il suo Matt, chiedendogli perdono, ma sapeva che se fosse riuscito a passare al di là il baratro che ora li separava, l'altro lo avrebbe spinto via, facendovelo precipitare. 

"Vattene. Vattene, non voglio vederti! Chissà quante volte mi hai ingannato, sin dall'inizio... bugiardo... e traditore... VA’ VIA E NON TORNARE PIÙ!"

Che disperazione in quella voce, non sembrava nemmeno più quella di Matthias.  
Del suo dolce, amato, aingeal.  
Lo stava cacciando, e lui non aveva alcun diritto di ribattere, perché sua era la colpa.  
Il cuore rallentava, fino a fermarsi, inutile massa di muscolo e sangue.  
Matthias non si avvicinava a lui nemmeno per buttarlo fuori.  
Matthias aveva paura di lui, e forse lo odiava.  
Aveva ragione, poteva capirlo. 

Keith depositò le sue chiavi dell'appartamento sul tavolino in entrata, ben sapendo che ormai non gli appartenevano più, e uscì.

Restò a lungo a fissare la porta chiusa.  
Chiusa sul suo presente.  
Chiusa sul suo futuro.  
Solo una cosa rimaneva: il passato, che ora poteva anche inghiottirlo, portarselo via, dilaniarlo.  
Fissava la porta, e sentiva al di là i lamenti infelici di Matthias, che si era infine accasciato, privo di forze.  
Lui invece non poteva piangere: non poteva, perché solo gli innocenti hanno diritto alle lacrime, e lui innocente non era.  
E allora rise.  
Una secca, dolorosa, maledetta risata di gola, il grido d'agonia della sua anima. 

Il passato...  
Il passato in cui lui aveva ucciso Ewan.  
Solo quello aveva un senso, ormai... il resto...  
... tutto il resto... 

… era finito.  
   
_____________________  
   
Le poesie citate nel capitolo sono entrambe di Fernando Pessoa (sì, il caro, vecchio Pessoa a cui ho scippato il titolo per la fic), e sono raccolte nel volume “Poesie di Alvaro de Campos” edito da Adelphi.  
   



	24. Chapter 24

**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 24  
______________________   
   
   
Erano le dieci di sera passate, e Monica finalmente stava per uscire dall’ufficio. Non vedeva l’ora di essere a casa, per godersi un po’ di relax e un lungo bagno caldo; si stava anche preparando alle lamentele di un marito che, poverino, nell’ultimo periodo era stato un po’ trascurato. Ne era dispiaciuta, ma era un periodo denso di lavoro per entrambi, e tra i suoi impegni e quelli di lui il tempo per stare insieme era stato poco.  
Appena possibile si sarebbero presi una vacanza, decise. Magari quel viaggio ai tropici che sognavano da anni, e sempre rimandato a causa di qualche spesa imprevista… avrebbero potuto concederselo per il quinto anniversario di matrimonio, a cui mancavano solo un paio di mesi. Lasciarsi dietro l’inverno grigio e freddo per migrare in spiagge bianche meravigliose, dall’acqua trasparente. Quanto potevano costare, due settimane a Bora Bora?  
   
Stava fantasticando di bungalow sulle palafitte, con scale che davano dirette nell’oceano, di amache stese fra le palme e immersioni fra mante e pesci esotici, quando passò davanti a una porta socchiusa, al di là della quale proveniva un veloce ticchettio di tasti. Poiché quello era l’ufficio di Keith, e poiché lui se n’era andato ore prima, decise di bussare e affacciarsi.  
   
Era proprio Keith, alla scrivania; la luce era spenta, e l’unica illuminazione, spettrale, proveniva dagli schermi dei computer a cui stava lavorando.  
   
“Ehi, ma tu non eri andato via presto, oggi?”  
Domandò, appoggiandosi allo stipite.  
“Mi sono reso conto di avere ancora troppo da fare, e sono tornato. Tu, piuttosto… una donna incinta non dovrebbe lavorare fino a quest’ora.”  
Monica aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa.  
“Io non sono incinta!”  
“No? Allora devi essere solo ingrassata.”  
“Ma brutto…”  
  
Monica accese la luce e con un pugno alzato marciò fino a Keith, pronta a calarglielo sulla testa senza delicatezza alcuna.  
 _Mostro! Sono cose da dire a una donna?_  
Ma quando gli fu vicino e poté vederlo bene in viso, abbassò il braccio e accantonò le intenzioni bellicose; la sensibilità femminile non era il suo forte, ma era evidente che qualcosa nel suo amico non andava. E non era solo per l’espressione, o meglio la mancanza di essa, sul suo volto, quando invece di solito, dopo una battuta maligna, avrebbe avuto stampato un bel ghigno soddisfatto. Era pallido come non l’aveva mai visto, tanto da farla preoccupare all’istante, e tutto il suo linguaggio corporeo denotava abbattimento, dalla schiena incurvata agli occhi bassi; il labbro inferiore era martoriato e sanguinante, e lui continuava a tormentarlo, mordicchiandolo.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, con gli occhi di qualcuno che avrebbe tentato un sorriso, se solo avesse potuto.  
   
"Scusami. Dico idiozie per forza d'inerzia, a quanto pare."  
"Keith, ma cosa è successo? - prese dalla borsa un fazzoletto pulito, lo inumidì usando l’acqua della bottiglietta sulla scrivania, e con delicatezza cominciò a ripulirlo dal sangue, mentre lui, indifferente, la lasciava fare - Fino a oggi pomeriggio eri di ottimo umore, e ora sembri uscito dalla tomba. Guarda cosa ti sei fatto..."  
  
Keith non rispose, e Monica fu indecisa se insistere o meno. Non voleva essere invadente, e Keith non era tipo da confidarsi, ma era davvero preoccupata per lui… e pensava d’intuire a cosa fosse legato il problema.  
   
“È successo qualcosa di brutto a casa?”  
   
Nessuna risposta, il che equivaleva a una risposta ben precisa. Doveva essere stato un litigio pesante, pensò, anche se non riusciva a figurarselo: le volte in cui Keith le aveva parlato del proprio ragazzo, lo aveva fatto con tanto amore da non lasciar immaginare alcuna nube all’orizzonte. Se si trattava di una prima lite era normale che l’avesse presa un po’ male. Molto, molto male, a dire il vero… tanto da farle sospettare che non si trattasse di un bisticcio di poco conto.  
Però a volte, stando lontani e dormendoci sopra una notte, il giorno successivo si vedono le cose con maggiore distacco, e si riesce a discuterne con serenità.  
  
"Senti, se vuoi... se non hai un posto dove andare... puoi stare da me, stanotte. Abbiamo una stanza per gli ospiti, e c'è un letto molto comodo. E credimi, ne avresti bisogno."  
  
Keith scosse la testa, lentamente.  
  
“Ti ringrazio, ma non posso. Voglio finire le ultime verifiche al programma, e mi resta poco tempo.”  
“Questo non è vero! Ci sono ancora un paio di settimane, prima di consegnare la versione alfa, e tu sei in anticipo con i tempi. Potresti prenderti un paio di giorni di pausa! Keith, sul serio: stacca e vieni con me.”  
“No, io… voglio farcela entro domani sera. Poi andò via, Monica, e non voglio farlo senza aver tenuto fede all’impegno preso.”  
“Vuoi andartene? Non puoi! Sei lo sviluppatore principale! E la presentazione…”  
“Tu ci hai lavorato tanto quanto me, te la caverai benissimo.”  
“Sei tu quello bravo a parlare in pubblico! E partire per dove, per fare cosa, poi? Scusa se te lo dico, ma non hai davvero l’aria di una persona che sta per partire per una piacevole vacanza  
"Già. In effetti io... non so bene cosa farò. Non so quando... _se_ tornerò. Ho vissuto ad occhi chiusi per troppo tempo, e ora che ho dovuto aprirli…”  
  
La sua voce si arrochì; tacque e chinò il capo, rendendosi conto di non avere né la voglia, né la forza di continuare. Non aveva molto da dire, dopotutto.  
Niente che potesse essere spiegato... non a Monica, nonostante le volesse bene.  
“Vai a casa, Monica. Io sto bene, ho solo bisogno di stare un po’ da solo”  
"Proprio non so se devo fidarmi a lasciartici, solo."  
Commentò lei con un sospiro, e gli accarezzò la testa, sfiorandogli una tempia con un bacio leggero.  
"Sono patetico fino a questo punto?"  
Chiese, stanco.  
  
Sentiva un tale peso, addosso, uno spaventoso senso di estraniazione.  
La sua vita era cambiata, _crollata_ , in un attimo… tanto in fretta da lasciarlo del tutto disorientato. Quando si era trovato davanti Matthias così sconvolto, aveva sentito la propria esistenza sfuggirgli di mano, aveva distinto chiaramente il proprio futuro, così come lo aveva immaginato, dileguarsi, e tutto aveva smesso di avere un senso.  
Si era ritrovato intontito, incredulo, stranito, morto di dolore.  
Poi, per qualche ora, aveva sperimentato una sensazione di irrealtà; aveva provato a credere che fosse stato solo un incubo, che se fosse tornato a casa avrebbe trovato tutto come sempre, e che come sempre un Matthias innamorato sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarlo. Perché… perché non era possibile che tutto fosse finito così.  
Infine la realtà era esplosa in tutto il suo cupo fulgore, e lui vi stava annegando.  
Più niente, più niente.  
Aveva giocato puntando ogni cosa, e aveva perso tutto.  
Poteva continuare a essere brillante, poteva ostinarsi a mostrarsi forte, ma la maschera non avrebbe funzionato. Inutile.   
Voleva solo abbandonarsi.  
Lasciarsi andare.  
Come chi ha lottato a lungo, e inutilmente, non provava desiderio di continuare; dolce malinconia per il passato, desiderio per il seducente oblio, per la resa. Voleva chiudere gli occhi e immaginare che avrebbe trovato braccia gentili ad accoglierlo.  
Ma davvero, davvero aveva perso Matthias?  
Sentì una nausea acida riempirgli la gola.  
  
Patetico?  
  
Sì, molto.  
  
***  
  
Lavorò quasi ininterrottamente fino alle sei del pomeriggio successivo, e in tutta quella lunghissima tirata dormì solo un paio d’ore, di un sonno agitato e pieno di incubi che lo lasciò più stanco che mai, e di umore ancor più tetro.  
Era una febbre: immergendosi nel lavoro, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo, facendosi circondare dal brusio dell’attività, dai frammenti ascoltati delle vite degli altri, poteva ignorare se stesso.  
Più volte era rimasto a fissare il telefono, pensando di chiamare Matthias, ma non aveva mai avuto l’animo di farlo: come avrebbe potuto sostenere tutto il dolore e l’accusa nella sua voce? Il solo ripensare ai suoi occhi arrossati e infelici lo privava di ogni forza.  
Meglio cercare di non pensare, quindi, riprendere un minimo di autocontrollo; quando Monica era passata a vedere come stava, in tarda mattinata, si era sforzato di fingere di stare meglio; non credeva che lei l’avesse bevuta, ma almeno lo aveva lasciato in pace.  
E finalmente, rispettati gli impegni e lasciato l’ufficio, avrebbe avuto tutto il silenzio e il buio che desiderava.  
Che fare della vita, ora?  
Non aveva più Matthias, non aveva più una casa dove tornare... lui stesso non aveva più un senso. Una stanza d'albergo, il luogo dove avrebbe passato quella notte, e chissà quante altre.  
Ma ricominciare tutto da capo aveva l'aria di essere un'impresa molto faticosa... perché farlo?  
  
A questo pensava, aspettando la metropolitana; a tutto quello che aveva da affrontare, a tutti i giorni che si sarebbero susseguiti... uno dopo l'altro... in solitudine.  
Pensava anche al metrò che da lì a poco sarebbe arrivato, e i binari, così vicini.  
Il treno, anche rallentando per la fermata, non avrebbe mai potuto frenare in tempo, se qualcuno…  
Avanzò di un passo, senza rendersi conto di stare trattenendo il fiato.  
Stanco com'era, desiderava solo riposare, i suoi occhi bruciavano e lo imploravano di lasciare che si chiudessero.  
Il rumore del treno si faceva sempre più vicino, e lui restò lì, immobile, quasi sul bordo del marciapiede, con lo sguardo vacuo.  
   
“Ma che fai!”  
   
Si sentì afferrare per un braccio e tirare bruscamente indietro, e pochi secondi dopo i vagoni gli passarono davanti.  
Voltò lo sguardo verso colui che aveva parlato, senza provare nessuna reale emozione.  
  
"Oh. Quanto tempo... chi si rivede."  
"Non posso certo stare a guardare mentre ti butti sotto un treno."  
Disse Rain, incollerito e allarmato, decidendosi a mollargli il braccio solo quando un vagone si fermò davanti a loro, aprendo le porte.  
  
"Tranquillizzati, quando deciderò di suicidarmi sceglierò un modo che non faccia infuriare centinaia di persone… sai quanti ritardi causerebbe, recuperare brandelli di cadavere dai binari?"  
  
Rain si passò una mano tra i capelli, tanto esasperato quanto preoccupato; sarebbe stato lieto di accettare il sarcasmo, se fosse stato un segnale di ripresa, ma in quel caso era un indizio del tutto negativo. Conoscendolo, Edg avrebbe anche potuto parlare sul serio.  
  
"Davvero lo faresti?"  
Gli chiese, seguendolo a bordo, nella carrozza stipata all'inverosimile, ma non ottenne risposta.  
Un silenzio, però, che parlava già da sé.  
"Hai aspettato dei secoli per ridurti così? Per lasciarti distruggere dalla prim-"  
"Dannazione! Ma allora non ti rendi conto di quanto è successo!"  
  
 La voce alta e aspra di Keith per un momento zittì il brusio degli altri passeggeri.  
  
 "Forse sarà meglio parlarne in albergo."  
  
Commentò Rain, e rimasero in silenzio per tutto il resto del percorso.  
  
  
***  
  
Appena giunto in camera, Keith buttò la giacca di pelle sul letto, si diresse al frigobar e prelevò la mignon di whisky. La finì in una sola sorsata, e si ripromise di acquistarne di migliore, perché proprio non poteva tollerare quelle marche da supermercato, buone per i palati grezzi. Se doveva ubriacarsi, obbedendo a un ovvio ma sempre valido cliché, desiderava farlo dimostrando buongusto, almeno.  
Riaprì il frigo e passò in rassegna che altro aveva da offrire la casa.  
Mignon di gin.  
Mignon di vodka  
Mignon di tequila.  
Quella non gli piaceva, ma andava bene lo stesso.  
C’erano due bottigliette di champagne da quattro soldi, ottime per brindare al proprio fallimento.  
Quelle le lasciò perdere, per il momento, e prese i tre distillati; andò a lasciarsi cadere sull’unica poltroncina della stanza, e aprì il gin. Il problema, a reggere tanto bene l'alcool, era che quelle minime dosi certo non potevano bastare a ubriacarlo. Non gli avrebbero fatto nemmeno il solletico, pensò, bevendo ancora.  
Dall’altra parte della stanza Rain lo osservava, senza parlare.  
Ecco. Magari il suo amico, tanto bravo con i trucchetti, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo con qualche regalino proveniente da una distilleria.  
Un sogghigno amaro gli piegò le labbra; trovarsi faccia a faccia con se stesso in quelle condizioni non gli piaceva affatto, e visto dal di fuori doveva essere ancora più disgustoso.  
Ma non aveva proprio la forza per scrollarsi la polvere di dosso e rialzarsi; era più facile rimanere a terra, e aspettare che qualcuno si decidesse a seppellirlo.  
  
"È stata colpa mia, vero? Mi sono ficcato da solo in questa situazione."  
"Diciamo che... che hai commesso un errore le cui conseguenze si sono gonfiate a dismisura."  
  
Rain andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, a schiena curva;  i sentimenti cupi che Keith stava provando riempivano la stanza di una nube di negatività; era densa, oscura, pesante... soffocante come fumo di gomma bruciata. Erano sentimenti così forti che lo stavano ferendo.  
[Non _è questo che dovrebbe fare l'amore_.]  
Pensò, guardando Keith.  
Il tormento, la rabbia, il rimpianto, si erano sedimentati anno dopo anno, per secoli, in fondo al suo cuore; un'anima spezzata in due, che si era nuovamente saldata, ma imperfetta come un osso mal calcificato.  
La ferita nel suo cuore, che avrebbe avuto bisogno d'aria, per sanare, era stata sempre coperta e nascosta e non era mai potuta guarire.  
  
 "Quando, tempo fa, Matthias ti chiese come eravate morti, tu avresti dovuto tacere. Non per nulla nei patti era stabilito di non raccontargli alcunché: proprio per limitare al massimo una simile eventualità. Gli hai raccontato una bugia, e lui l'ha presa per buona, senza mai dubitare. Ma anche se sopiti, i suoi ricordi c'erano tutti, esattamente come per te. La menzogna che gli hai raccontato, dolorosa, e la verità, ancor più dolorosa, hanno lottato a lungo dentro di lui; prima solo inconsciamente, poi in sogni strani e pieni d’angoscia, infine nella febbre inspiegabile che tanto ti ha fatto preoccupare. È comprensibile che... - sospirò - che rendendosi conto dei fatti reali si sia sentito tradito, e abbia avuto paura di te."  
"Vorresti dire che se io avessi taciuto le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso, e non sarei qui a dare spettacolo di me stesso?"  
"Non lo so, ma è certo le sue memorie si sarebbero presentate fluidamente, con meno traumi; dolorose ma limpide, e non frammentarie e spaventose come sono state."  
 "Io forse... forse lo ingannai perché speravo di convincere anche me stesso. Di crearmi una finta verità credibile abbastanza da poter viverci dentro. E forse, se non gli avessi mentito ora mi odierebbe un po' di meno."  
  
Il solo averlo pronunciato, il solo aver pensato che Matt in quel momento lo odiava, gli strinse lo stomaco in una morsa spietata.  
Chiuse gli occhi, e appoggiò la testa contro il muro; quando li riaprì la luce che brillava in essi aveva un che di sinistro. Declamò ad alta voce, mimando il movimento delle dita sull'arpa.  
  
" _Amors est rage et derverie  
Ki toute gente enserre et lie  
Amors escaufe, Amors esprent,  
Amors deçoit, traïst et ment  
Amors noircist viaire et taint  
Amors atrait, Amors enlace  
Amors... __Amors..._ non ricordo più. In ogni caso è molto appropriato, vero?"  
  
"Edgard, smetti di farti del male inutilmente."  
  
Lo pregò Rain, con voce dolce e addolorata.  
  
"Inutilmente, dici? No... se sento dolore almeno significa che sono ancora vivo. Giusta punizione per aver mentito, no?”  
"Non è da te arrenderti in questo modo!”  
   
Rain non sapeva davvero che altro dire, o fare, per ricondurre alla ragione quello sciocco umano; tirare fuori un uomo dalla disperazione era già difficile di norma, ma riuscirci con qualcuno che si attaccava morbosamente a essa sembrava impossibile.  
   
“Edg, non dovresti essere qui, a piangerti addosso e a bere... dovresti essere alla sua porta, dovresti parlargli, e chiedergli scusa, e chiedergli di cominciare un'altra volta..."  
"Con che diritto?"  
  
 Chiese stancamente Keith, giocherellando con il sigillo di una bottiglia, lo sguardo appannato.  
  
"Posso capire quello che provi, ma..."  
"Puoi capire? _Cosa_ puoi capire, tu? Non hai nemmeno l'umana concezione della vita e della morte, e dici di capire _questo_?”  
   
Aveva alzato la voce, i suoi occhi sembravano aver riacquistato di colpo lucidità, ma durò un istante, e sembrò dispiaciuto di essere stato aggrassivo con chi stava solo tentando di aiutarlo. Quando riprese a parlare, lo fece con tono sommesso.  
   
 - Io... io ho passato secoli ad avere paura. Prima, il terrore che non lo avrei mai più potuto incontrare. E una volta ottenuto il permesso, mi sono angosciato chiedendomi se, una volta ritrovatolo, lo avrei visto già innamorato di qualcun altro. Oppure che avrei fatto se non si fosse più innamorato di me. Ho passato una vita addormentandomi pensando: _forse domani lo incontrerò_ , ed era la mia più luminosa speranza e il mio più cupo terrore. Quando l’ho stretto di nuovo fra le braccia ero così felice… speravo che si ricordasse di noi, e allo stesso tempo ne avevo paura, perché conoscevo le memorie orribili che sarebbero venute alla luce, e il dolore che gli avrebbero causato. Infine... paura che mi avrebbe odiato per quello che gli ho fatto, paura che non avrebbe rinnovato il suo perdono. E ora... eccomi."  
  
Rain capì che in quel momento Edgard, o Keith, stava piangendo.  
Le lacrime all'esterno non si vedevano, perché una volta arrivavate agli occhi esse tornavano indietro, scorrendo dentro di lui; gli bruciavano la carne, sfregiavano la sua anima. Piangeva a modo suo lacrime che erano acido, e che lo avrebbero pian piano ucciso. Forse era vero che lui non poteva capire cosa stava provando: nessuno può comprendere del tutto il dolore di un'altra persona... si può arrivare a intenderlo, a provarne compassione, ma resta comunque un'idea astratta, perché il cuore sanguinante non è il proprio.  
Keith si guardò le mani, e notò che stavano tremando, pallide e fredde.  
  
"Dovetti farlo! Non volle andarsene... glielo avevo detto, lo avevo pregato! Ma lui non volle... che altro potevo fare?"  
"Basta, ora."  
  
Rain gli tolse di mano la bottiglia e lo costrinse ad alzarsi; lui non aveva abbastanza energie per opporsi, e così si lasciò manovrare mentre Rain lo metteva a sedere sul letto, gli sfilava le scarpe, e poi lo faceva appoggiare con la schiena contro la spalliera imbottita.  
Poco dopo gli fu messa tra le mani una fumante tazza di tisana; aveva un buon profumo di camomilla, menta e tiglio, che avrebbe trovato confortante, in altre circostanze.  
Gli sembrò un pessimo baratto, la tisana per l’alcool, ma la tazza gli stava scaldando le mani, almeno. Quando la assaggiò sentì che non c’era zucchero, ma non ce n’era bisogno: anche così il sapore era piacevole.  
   
“Di sicuro ti farà meglio quella del gin. O almeno non ti causerà un’ulcera.”  
  
Mentre mandava giù la bevanda Rain restò a guardarlo, chiedendosi che potesse fare per aiutarlo davvero, per alleviare il peso che lo opprimeva. E in realtà non credeva esistesse alcun modo di dargli consolazione… non quando era così spezzato, colpevole e incapace di reagire. Qualsiasi azione potesse compiere sarebbe stata inutile, qualsiasi possibile sollievo sarebbe stato solo momentaneo, fino a quando Keith non avesse di nuovo avuto Matthias al fianco.  
L’unica cura possibile era farli tornare insieme, ma non riusciva a vederne il modo.  
O meglio, il modo c’era, eccome, ma faceva a pugni con le loro regole di non interferenza: lui e Jael potevano aiutare i loro protetti, sorvegliarli, dare consigli, indirizzarli, ma non intromettersi a forza nelle loro vite, modificando il loro destino. Potevano indicare loro una strada, ma non obbligarli a percorrerla, o metterceli di peso se non riuscivano a vederla. Non si interferisce con il libero arbitrio: era una delle leggi più importanti del loro mondo, e infrangerla portava a conseguenze poco piacevoli: come minimo ci si poteva ritrovare degradati ai gradi più bassi della loro gerarchia, e nel peggiore dei casi il rischio era quello di rimetterci l’esistenza.  
Poteva ripetere a Keith di andare da Matthias fino a fargli sanguinare le orecchie, ma se lui non voleva dargli retta…  
Aveva sempre avuto la certezza che le cose sarebbero andate bene, fra quei due: per secoli era stato testimone della forza e della resistenza del loro amore, e gli bruciava troppo restare a guardare mentre tutto crollava, senza poter aiutare.  
Non poteva sopportare di assistere mentre due persone che erano nate l’una per l’altra gettavano tutto ciò che avevano, e si facevano volontariamente del male.  
E Matthias come stava, in quel momento?  
Rain chiuse gli occhi, cercandolo spiritualmente.  
  
 _Era rincasato dal lavoro da qualche ora. Quel giorno aveva preferito tornare alla libreria, cercando di reagire, per non consumarsi nell’infelicità. Il lavoro e la compagnia di altre persone lo avrebbero distratto, aveva pensato._  
 _Che enorme, ridicolo, prevedibile errore._  
 _Aveva parlato solo lo stretto necessario, sempre a bassa voce; aveva lavorato come un automa, continuando a sentire freddo e solitudine. Tre volte si era chiuso nel bagno del negozio e aveva pianto, incapace di mantenere il faticoso controllo sulle proprie emozioni. Erano sfoghi che non servivano a farlo sentire meglio, ma solo più inerme._  
 _E ora stava rannicchiato sul divano, senza aver cenato e senza nessuna intenzione di farlo; fissava il vuoto, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto._  
 _Rain lo vide alzarsi e dirigersi in camera da letto; rimase qualche istante sulla soglia, a osservare la stanza. Entrò piano, come se qualcuno ci stesse dormendo e lui temesse di svegliarlo, facendo rumore._  
 _C’era uno dei maglioni di Keith, piegato sulla poltroncina; uno di quelli larghi e morbidi che indossava in casa, per mettersi  comodo. Era quello che aveva portato anche un paio di giorni prima, nella loro ultima sera di pace._  
 _Matthias allungò la mano, timidamente, come se esitasse, e lo accarezzò. Un singhiozzo gli scosse il petto, e di colpo afferrò l’indumento, stringendolo spasmodico fra le dita; vi sprofondò il viso, sforzandosi di trattenere le lacrime._  
 _Oh sì, c’era ancora il suo profumo, lì sopra: era lieve, ma poteva sentirlo benissimo._  
 _Sedette a terra, stringendo a sé l’indumento, strettamente come avrebbe abbracciato Keith, se fosse stato lì._  
 _Perché anche se aveva paura, anche se si sentiva tradito, turbato, sperduto… anche se non sapeva più cosa pensare… continuava ad amarlo, nonostante tutto._  
 _Completamente, immensamente, con tutto se stesso._  
  
Ecco, dunque, entrambi soffrivano, entrambi si amavano, ed entrambi non avevano la forza di incontrarsi.  
No, non li avrebbe lasciati così, non finché c'era speranza che potessero tornare insieme.  
  
"Edgard, devi andare da lui."  
Gli disse, afferrandolo per le spalle, e il suo tono era quello di un ordine; ma nonostante tanta foga, Keith si limitò a scuotere la testa, rigirandosi tra le mani la tazza ormai vuota.  
"Lasciami in pace."  
Sussurrò, senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso.  
"Se lo rivuoi indietro non puoi permetterti di restare qui a distruggerti! Non è da te… tu hai sempre lottato, hai sempre avuto il coraggio e la forza necessari a dominare la tua vita. Perché vuoi arrenderti ora?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Lui sta soffrendo, Edgard!"  
"Per colpa mia. Colpa mia. Colpa mia. Come posso mostrarmi a lui? Io sento di... di non poter sostenere un'altra volta quello sguardo su di me... non posso, sapendo che mi teme. Non voglio ferirlo ancora."  
  
Rain cominciava a capire cosa intendessero gli umani con _frustrazione_ , ma non si sarebbe scoraggiato: esisteva sempre una possibilità, e lui aveva già in mente cosa fare.  
   
“Devi provare a dormire, adesso. Hai bisogno di riposo, e quando sarai più lucido riuscirai a capire che ho ragione. E so che da quella sera non hai toccato cibo: prima ancora di un bel sonno dovresti mangiare qualcosa.”  
“Non ne ho voglia.”  
Rain sospirò, e lo tirò in piedi a forza.  
“D’accordo, evito di insistere. Sarei tentato d’intervenire a brutto muso, ma pare che l’alimentazione forzata sia una tortura. Vatti a fare una doccia calda, allora, servirà almeno a scaldarti: sei gelido - dal bagno si sentì lo scrosciare dell’acqua, e Rain sorrise – ho impostato una temperatura ideale, l’accappatoio è già caldo e troverai anche biancheria pulita.”  
   
Keith lo guardò, apatico, e sembrò incerto, come se il semplice atto di spogliarsi e mettersi sotto il getto d’acqua fosse un’impresa oltre le sue capacità. Una doccia calda non avrebbe potuto dissipare il gelo che sentiva: gli aveva intorpidito l’anima, non il corpo.  
Però… sarebbe stata piacevole, forse. E magari, se avesse obbedito, Rain si sarebbe deciso a lasciarlo in pace.  
Si diresse verso il bagno, con passo lento e meccanico.  
   
Mentre lui era sotto la doccia, Rain scostò le coperte e lasciò sulla sedia abiti nuovi per il giorno successivo, e quando Keith tornò gli andò subito incontro, sorridendo.  
   
“Bene. E adesso, come ho detto, è ora di dormire.”  
“Non credo di poterci riuscire. Continuo a… pensare, pensare e pensare. Non ho il controllo di quel che sta facendo il mio cervello, Rain. Se anche riuscissi a prendere sonno, sarebbe un dormire schifoso, breve e angosciante. E non ho bisogno di altra angoscia.”  
“Come avresti intenzione di passare la notte, dunque?”  
“Non lo so. Guardare la televisione. Bere. Incolparmi.”  
“Capisco. Molto costruttivo.”  
   
Keith scrollò le spalle e gli passò a fianco senza badare a lui, e quasi nello stesso istante si afflosciò, con gli occhi chiusi; sarebbe crollato a terra, se Rain non l’avesse afferrato al volo.  
Lo depositò sul letto e lo coprì, parlandogli anche se non poteva sentirlo.  
   
“Scusa, è forse un modo un po’ brusco, ma hai _davvero_ bisogno di dormire, o finirai a pezzi anche fisicamente, oltre che mentalmente. Quando ti sveglierai forse sarai un po’ più lucido, e più disposto a darmi retta. E se non riuscirò a persuaderti io, lo farò fare a qualcun altro.”  
   
Gli sfiorò la fronte con le dita, tentato dal regalargli un bel sogno; uno in cui lui e Matthias fossero insieme, spensierati, felici ed entrambi dimentichi degli avvenimenti che li avevano separati. Ma quanto sarebbe stato crudele, poi, il risveglio?  
No, meglio lasciare che quel sonno fosse solo un lungo e vuoto buio, necessario per dare sollievo alla sua mente e al suo corpo.  
Riconsiderò anche l’idea di tornare a parlare con lui: meglio lasciare da subito quel compito a Jael, perché se l’emotività non era servita a convincerlo, forse la logica avrebbe avuto più successo. Lui si sarebbe occupato di Matthias, invece: doveva spiegargli, aiutarlo a capire, farlo ragionare, ridargli la fiducia.  
Li avrebbero convinti a incontrarsi, e si sarebbero chiariti. Sarebbero tornati insieme.  
Ne era certo.  
  
***  
  
Fu costretto a frenare l'entusiasmo, perché quando cercò Jael scoprì che era al momento occupato con Lariel. Fu tentato di infischiarsene dell'ordine di non disturbarli, e di entrare comunque, ma l'intervento di un altro dei Guardiani lo dissuase. Pensandoci, dopotutto, era meglio pazientare che complicare la situazione irritando uno dei Sommi, rischiando qualche provvedimento che avrebbe potuto limitare la sua libertà di azione.  
Quindi aspettò, per quasi due ore, fino a quando Jael non entrò nel loro salotto, pareti di opale, mormorio di fontanelle di pietra, luci azzurre.  
  
"Mi hanno riferito che mi cercavi."  
"Finalmente, cominciavo a non poterne più! Bene... hai visto anche tu quello che è successo a Edg e Matthias, no?"  
Jael annuì, sedendosi di fronte a Rain.  
"È uno degli argomenti di cui stavo discutendo con Lariel. In effetti una situazione simile era prevedibile, a partire dal momento stesso in cui Edgard mentì a Matthias."  
"Forse è vero, ma dobbiamo riparare finché siamo in tempo! Se lasciamo che le cose si sviluppino per conto loro non accadrà niente di buono. Non ce la faranno, da soli!"  
"Vuoi intervenire? Lo hai già fatto, no? Che altro hai in mente?"  
"Non mi è servito a molto parlare con Edgard, sarebbe meglio che lo facessi tu. Convincilo a reagire, rimettilo in piedi: tu sai come far leva sull'orgoglio, come irritare le persone..."  
Jael inarcò sarcasticamente un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia.  
"Oh, molte grazie. E tu intanto che combinerai?"  
"Parlerò con Matthias. Lui ha bisogno di... di un appoggio, di qualcuno che rinnovi la sua fiducia, che gli faccia ricordare che non ha mai odiato Edgard, e che non può iniziare ora."  
  
Jael sospirò, e per qualche minuto fu silenzioso, con la testa china e lo sguardo assorto; come poteva dire a Rain che il lungo colloquio con Lariel era dovuto proprio alla decisione di quest'ultimo di sollevarli dall'incarico di Custodi di quella coppia?  
  
“ _L'impegno doveva durare sino a che Ewan non avesse ricordato il proprio passato, e questo ormai è già avvenuto da molti mesi. Non c'è motivo che continuiate a occuparvi di loro.”  
“Ma i suoi ricordi non sono ancora completi! Abbandonandoli ora sarà stato tutto inutile: significa privarli della possibilità che era stata loro promessa."_  
   
Aveva protestato. Aveva insistito. Aveva pregato. Tutto inutile, il suo superiore era stato irremovibile nel suo ordine: li aveva deposti, e aveva tassativamente vietato di intromettersi in alcun modo in quella situazione, facendogli notare che lasciarsi trasportare dalle emozioni non era cosa che si addicesse a lui, soprattutto se aveva intenzione di passare di rango.  
Già, già, già.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.  
  
"Parlare non servirebbe a nulla. Non vedo che potrei dire a Edgard di speciale per farlo tornare in sé: si sta volontariamente lasciando sprofondare per punirsi e non saranno le mie parole a distoglierlo dalla sua decisione. L'unico a potergli ridare equilibrio è Matthias, e ora come ora sai che è impossibile, è troppo sgomento e confuso.”  
"Ho detto che gli parlerò! Gli racconterò..."  
"Che cosa? Tu non puoi dirgli niente, lo sai bene: deve ricordare da solo. Poi sarà libero di tornare da Edgard, o di allontanarsi da lui per sempre. Però... lo shock ha bloccato la sua memoria: non credo proprio che altri ricordi affioreranno spontaneamente."  
  
Rain lo fissò, analizzando per bene le sue frasi, e si domandò come gli fosse saltato in mente di domandare collaborazione a qualcuno che ormai da tempo dimostrava, eufemisticamente parlando, di tenerlo in una considerazione pressoché pari a zero.  
E lui, stupido, continuava a considerarlo un compagno, un... un...  
Si rifiutò di continuare il pensiero, perché la persona di cui si era innamorato non era così. Controllato, sarcastico, irritante, lo era sempre stato, ma quell'indifferenza era inaspettata e dolorosa, perché rivolta a due persone loro amiche... e anche a lui stesso.  
  
"Tu non hai intenzione di aiutarmi, vero?"  
Chiese, fremente, sporgendosi verso di lui. Gli occhi del suo compagno sembravano un verde oceano ghiacciato.  
  
"Se servisse a qualcosa magari ti aiuterei, ma ciò che vuoi fare è del tutto inutile."  
"Oh, d'accordo! Allora tu stai qui e fai qualcosa di _utile_ \- si alzò, furente - io tenterò di aiutare qualcuno che merita di vivere e di amarsi in pace. Ma non sto a spiegarti, visto che non capiresti!"  
  
Tentò il balzo dimensionale che lo avrebbe riportato nel mondo umano, ma non avvenne nulla; rimase interdetto solo per un paio di secondi, poi il suo sguardo si fissò su Jael.  
  
"Sei tu a interferire!"  
"Sto solo evitando che tu ti metta in grossi guai."  
"Finiscila! D'accordo, non vuoi aiutarmi, ma non puoi impedirmi di agire da solo."  
"Posso eccome, invece. Con questa tua idea balorda danneggeresti me, oltre te stesso, e probabilmente anche Edgard e Matt, per cui sono costretto a impedirti di nuocere fino a che non ti sarai calmato."  
Rain si risedette pesantemente, guardando torvo il compagno.  
"Non puoi... non puoi riuscirci a lungo, impiegheresti troppe energie! Mi basterà aspettare qualche minuto, e non riuscirai più a tenere in piedi la barriera."  
  
[ _Non sai quanto ti sbagli_.]  
  
Pensò Jael. Il discorso di Rain sarebbe stato corretto se le loro forze fossero state ancora in pari, ma visto come stavano le cose avrebbe potuto impedirgli di effettuare il trasferimento per tutto il tempo che voleva. Certo non aveva intenzione di farlo... e certo non era bello che Rain lo fissasse in quel modo.  
Come dicevano, gli umani? ... _'se gli sguardi potessero uccidere'_...  
  
Ormai sembrava che l’equilibrio fra loro si fosse definitivamente spezzato. Per tanti anni avevano lavorato bene, insieme, nonostante le loro differenze, e si era abituato a credere che potesse funzionare per sempre. Invece, alla lunga, la loro incompatibilità li aveva separati. Forse erano stati una squadra male assortita fin dall’inizio, e infine stava solo succedendo l’inevitabile. Gli dispiaceva che finisse in astio e incomprensione, anche se proprio la rabbia di Rain lo convinse a prendere finalmente una decisione.  
Si alzò, e gli parve di sentirsi meglio, ora che era riuscito a scegliere, e chissà se la sua scelta si poteva definire di comodo. Forse sì, in fondo era la più semplice. O meglio, quella ottimale.  
  
"Capisco che tu sia arrabbiato con me, ma non posso permetterti di commettere stupidaggini: agisci spesso senza pensare alle conseguenze, e non sempre può andarti bene. Quindi restatene qui buono, e sarà più facile per tutti e due."  
"Dove vai?"  
  
La voce di Rain era secca, ancora arrabbiata, ma ormai contaminata dalla preoccupazione; forse presentiva che le cose erano più gravi di quanto aveva creduto, e che quello non sarebbe stato un banale litigio.  
"Perché dovrei restare?... messi come siamo, credo che la conversazione languirebbe."  
"A me sembra piuttosto che tu stia evitando di discutere con me, e così te ne scappi come un vigliacco! E se vuoi negarlo, resta seduto lì e parliamone!"  
  
Jael scosse la testa.  
   
"Ho altri impegni, Rain. Mi dispiace sinceramente che finisca in questo modo: dopo tanto tempo per me eri diventato... un amico."  
  
Forse era in ritardo, per ammettere una cosa del genere, ma dirglielo era un dovere. Avrebbe potuto farlo prima, ma la poca dimestichezza con le emozioni e il suo carattere avevano giocato a suo sfavore.  
  
 "C-cosa?"  
  
Rain non riusciva a capire se l'incredulità che stava provando era più dovuta al fatto che Jael lo avesse chiamato amico, o a quelle parole che somigliavano troppo a un addio.  
Non intendeva forse... rompere la loro coppia?  
Jael avrebbe potuto farne richiesta, e visto che sembrava essere tanto in confidenza con Lariel da permettersi di dargli del tu, in occasioni non ufficiali, avrebbe potuto essere esaudito, nonostante uno scioglimento fosse difficile da ottenere.  
Rain era arrabbiato con lui, più di quanto gli fosse mai capitato, ma non voleva mandare tutto in fumo! Non poteva credere che volesse davvero rifiutarlo... separarsi e ricominciare con qualcun altro.  
E in quanto a lui, avere accanto un nuovo compagno gli appariva un'idea aliena e sbagliata, inaccettabile. Spaventato, spiazzato da quel pensiero, non riuscì a mantenere la mente fredda, e si ritrovò a gridare.  
  
"Perché ti comporti così? Perché cazzo non parli chiaramente? Mi consideri tanto cretino da non essere degno di un discorso come si deve?"  
  
Jael fece un sorriso appena percettibile; che linguaggio colorito, e quanta veemenza... Rain somigliava davvero molto agli esseri umani.  
  
 "Addio, Rain."  
  
Salutò, voltandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
  
"Addio un corno! Torna qui!"  
Tentò di alzarsi, ma non ci riuscì, un qualche tipo di forza lo teneva come incollato al divanetto.  
  
"Ti avevo detto di metterti tranquillo."  
Se possibile, quel tono pacato gli dava ancora di più sui nervi.  
"All'inferno! Ora sono davvero arrabbiato! Tu non hai alcun diritto di trattarmi così!"  
"Forse... ma lo faccio lo stesso."  
  
Rain ridacchiò, esasperato... anche se drammatica, la situazione gli sembrava oltremodo grottesca.  
"Era proprio un'altra persona, quella di cui sono innamorato."  
  
A quelle parole Jael si arrestò; solo pochi passi lo separavano dalla porta, ma contro la sua volontà le gambe si rifiutavano di compierli.  
Con gli occhi fissi sulla sua schiena, felice di aver ottenuto finalmente una reazione, Rain decise di continuare; tanto, perso per perso, non vedeva come la situazione potesse peggiorare.  
  
"Oh, almeno c'è qualcosa che nemmeno tu avevi capito! Non me ne stupisco, in questo caso particolare. Io ti amo, nonostante sia la più grossa stupidaggine della mia esistenza."  
  
Erano parole che Jael non avrebbe voluto sentire.  
[ _Tu, mi ami, dici_. _Eppure hai visto con i tuoi occhi... hai visto con i tuoi occhi quanto dolore, quanto strazio sia capace di portare l'amore. Quanto lasci indifesi, quanto renda ciechi._ ]  
[ _E poi cosa c'è da amare, in me? Io non vedo nulla_.]  
[ _Ciò che per te è pregio, per me è difetto, e viceversa_. _Siamo zenit e nadir, e nonostante tutto dici di amarmi. Forse lo credi soltanto_.]  
[ _In ogni caso hai del coraggio, te lo riconosco_.]  
  
Finalmente le sue gambe si mossero. Avanzò, tendendo una mano per aprire la porta, ma la voce di Rain lo bloccò ancora.  
  
"Hai sentito quello che ho detto? Non puoi restare in silenzio, maledizione!... finiscila con questo atteggiamento, non lo sopporto. Ho diritto a una risposta! Dì quello che ti pare, anche una bugia, ma parla!"  
  
Silenzio.  
In certe situazioni anche pochi secondi paiono un tempo infinito.  
  
"Io non ti amo, Rain."  
  
Non voleva sentire nient'altro, e senza guardarsi indietro abbandonò la stanza.  
  
  
_________  
   
  
Il brano recitato da Keith è tratto da 'Il Lai di Narciso', dell’anno 1170 ca.  
Ecco la sua traduzione  
  
 _Amore è furore e follia  
Che prende e lega ogni persona.  
Amore brucia, Amore infiamma,  
Amore inganna, tradisce e mente.  
Amore uccide, Amore stringe,  
Amore oscura il viso e lo sbianca,  
Amore attrae, Amore allaccia [...]_  
  
e oltre alla parte che Keith ricordava, continua con:  
  
 _Amore su folle traccia li mette_  
 _Amore li fa tanto cavalcare_  
 _che smarriscono la loro via_.  
   



	25. Chapter 25

  
**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 25

______________________  
   
Il marciapiede era bagnato, non per via della pioggia, ma a causa dell’umida nebbia mattutina che ammantava la città. Il cielo era buio, sembrava ancora notte piena, più che mattina; erano appena le sei, mancava almeno un’ora al sorgere del sole, e Matthias camminava lento, un po’ infreddolito, con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche del giubbotto e lo sguardo basso. Sarebbe arrivato alla libreria ore prima dell’apertura, ma non gli importava. Meglio così, anzi. Si sarebbe preparato una tazza di tè, avrebbe messo in ordine gli ultimi arrivi, preparato gli ordini, e magari scritto qualcosa per la bacheca dei consigli letterari.  
Non s’illudeva che lavorare sarebbe servito a distrarlo, ma era sempre meglio che restare a casa, da solo. L’appartamento gli sembrava vuoto e silenzioso, ed era pieno delle tracce della presenza, ora passata, di Keith: i suoi vestiti nell’armadio, i racconti di Conrad sul comodino con il segnalibro d’argento verso metà del volume, il cd di Jeff Buckley rimasto nello stereo, l’appunto, su un post-it appiccicato sullo specchio in entrata, di ritirare gli abiti in lavanderia.  
Quello che stava iniziando era solo il secondo giorno senza di lui, ma le ore si erano trascinate tanto faticosamente da dargli l'impressione che fossero trascorse settimane, e i giorni felici apparivano lontanissimi, come i ricordi di un tempo già finito, perduto.

Entrò nel negozio dal retro, accese le luci e si tolse il giubbotto, augurandosi di trascorrere una giornata più tranquilla della precedente, sperava di riuscire a controllarsi, e non palesare troppo il proprio sconforto, attirando l’attenzione. Almeno poteva incolpare la malattia appena trascorsa per il suo strano umore, per lo sguardo lucido e la scarsa concentrazione, senza dover dare troppe spiegazioni. Il suo capo, il signor Maxwell, era stato come sempre fin troppo gentile, e gli aveva proposto, se ancora non si sentiva bene, di prendersi ancora un paio di giorni di riposo. Meglio così, aveva detto, piuttosto trascinarsi in negozio e rischiare anche una ricaduta.  
Aveva rifiutato. Restare a casa, da solo, tutto il giorno in quell’appartamento vuoto?  
Non era nemmeno pensabile, si sarebbe sentito ancor più a terra, ancor più solo, ferito e scoraggiato; avrebbe perso ogni capacità di agire, e quella che aveva era già poca.  
Invece doveva attingere a ogni risorsa dentro sé, anche la più piccola e misera, apparentemente insignificante, per riuscire a guarire. 

"Ma le tue risorse verranno presto meno: vi siete appoggiati troppo l'uno all'altro per poter stare da soli, adesso."

Matthias sobbalzò, voltandosi di scatto verso l'angolo della stanza da cui era provenuta la voce. Per un attimo la sua mente formulò l'ipotesi che l'intruso doveva essere un ladro, e che lui non aveva niente a portata di mano per difendersi.   
Poi la ragione gli fece notare che un delinquente lo avrebbe aggredito alle spalle, avendone la possibilità, e certo non si sarebbe intrattenuto in chiacchiere a quel modo, per di più dopo avergli letto nella mente.  
Infatti la persona che Matthias vide non fu un rapinatore, ma Jael, che lo scrutava enigmatico. 

"Buongiorno Matthias, ti stavo aspettando."

Matt fu talmente stupito dal trovarlo lì da riuscire a mormorare solo un perplesso ' _ciao_ '. Immaginava il motivo di quella visita, ed era certo di non volerne parlare: lui cercava la tranquillità, l’ultima cosa che desiderava era tormentare la ferita ancora sanguinante.

"Hai le occhiaie. Non hai passato una buona notte, vero?"

"Chi riuscirebbe a dormire serenamente in una situazione come questa?"

"Potrei farti un paio di nomi, ma non credo sia il caso. Piuttosto, sono stupito dalla forza che stai dimostrando nel tentativo di uscirne fuori."

"Forza? - quasi gli sfuggì un sorriso amaro - Piango, non riesco a dormire e nemmeno a mangiare... sono... pietoso."

"Forza, invece: tu almeno stai tentando di continuare la tua vita. Ciò che ti assicuro è che da solo non ce la farai. Non in questo modo, non con la verità che conosci; ma, se lo desideri, io posso aiutarti."  
"Sul serio?"  
L'espressione di Matt passò dalla diffidenza alla speranza, e Jael annui, avvicinandosi ancora un po'.  
"Il dolore che provi è legato ai tuoi ricordi; posso cancellare il tuo dolore, cancellando i tuoi ricordi. È semplice, non ci vorrà che un attimo."  
Tese una mano verso la sua fronte, ma Matthias si ritrasse in fretta, spaventato.  
"Stai dicendo che... "  
"Ti farò dimenticare la tua passata esistenza; ti farò dimenticare Edgard... e Keith, e tutto quello che vi ha uniti. Naturalmente poi dovrò fare lo stessi anche alle menti dei tuoi amici che lo hanno conosciuto, perché il lavoro sia completo, ma non sarà difficile. Alla fine sarà come se tu non l'avessi mai incontrato, e non soffrirai più." 

Jael fece ancora un passo verso di lui e gli toccò la fronte, ma Matthias, pieno di orrore, allontanò brusco la sua mano non appena le dita, stranamente fredde, lo sfiorarono.

"NON VOGLIO! Come puoi pensare che desideri dimenticarlo?"

I momenti felici, ma anche quelli tristi, tutto ciò che loro due erano stati assieme e che li aveva uniti e fatti crescere, nel passato e nel presente... non poteva vivere senza: cosa sarebbe rimasto di lui, altrimenti? Avrebbe perso metà dell'anima, forse anche di più.  
Jael inclinò la testa di lato, congiungendo le braccia sul petto, ma l'espressione neutra sul suo viso non cambiò.

"Il pensiero di lui ti fa star male, e nonostante ciò lo vuoi conservare. Perché?"

Che senso aveva quella domanda? Che necessità aveva di porla? Se li conosceva davvero da tanto tempo doveva sapere già da sé la risposta.   
O forse la sapeva, ma lo stesso non riusciva a capirla?

" _Io lo amo!_ "

Disse, un'affermazione, quasi un grido, rimarcando ogni parola, caricandola dell'infinita importanza che vi attribuiva.

"Allora perché sei qui?"  
Domandò quietamente Jael, senza smettere di guardarlo.

"C-cioè?"  
Esitò, ancora agitato dall'idea che, poco prima, l'essere davanti a lui aveva avuto l'intenzione di giocare con la sua mente.

"Sostieni di amarlo, ma sei qui e non fai nulla per lui: non lo hai cercato, non lo hai chiamato, niente. Dovresti immaginare quanto lui si senta anche peggio di te ora, e invece di andargli incontro lo abbandoni, lasci che affoghi nella disperazione, permetti che il senso di colpa lo schiacci."

Matt si mordicchiò l'interno del labbro e fissò il pavimento.   
Era vero quel che stava dicendo, però... non era facile. Non riusciva ad immaginare di rivedere Keith, non riusciva a pensare ciò che avrebbero potuto dirsi; da una parte lo desiderava, dall'altra ne aveva una paura folle.  
Paura che forse... forse con quella nuova vita Keith avesse solo voluto lavarsi la coscienza, e che lo avesse amato solo per gioco.  
Paura che rivedendolo le sue angosce sarebbero state confermate, e lo avrebbe perso del tutto. 

"È continuando a stare qui a dolerti che lo perderai davvero, e irreparabilmente."

Jael aveva captato un'altra volta i suoi pensieri, e non si era fatto scrupolo di acuire la sua angoscia. Edgard aveva fondato la propria vita su un'unica base, e ora che ne era stato privato non sarebbe rimasto in piedi a lungo: perdere tempo nell'incertezza avrebbe solo causato danni.

"Io non so cosa fare. Tutto era così bello, perfetto, e poi... io... perché è dovuta accadere una cosa simile? Allora, e adesso... eravamo felici, ed è finita così!"  
"Dai già per scontato che sia finita, Matthias?"

Jael trattene un sospiro, rendendosi conto più che mai di stare apportando la variabile non prevista della situazione.  
Proprio lui, che detestava le variabili.  
Scompigliano l'ordine, rendono incerto il risultato, mettono in pericolo l'equilibrio.  
Stupide variabili. 

"Non comprendo bene l'amore: richiede un grado di altruismo che non sono in grado di concepire. Eppure c'è anche chi dice esso sia un sentimento egoista... le definizioni si contraddicono, il che certo non mi rende più chiaro il concetto. Ma, citando una favola di voi umani, non dirò che il frutto è acerbo solo perché io non riesco ad afferrarlo."

Ah, quante parole inutili. Meglio passare subito al vero motivo della sua visita, prima di rendersi del tutto ridicolo. Dentro di sé sogghignò: davvero Matt aveva creduto che volesse annientare i suoi ricordi?

"Non posso parlarti di ciò che accadde, lo sai, e se anche potessi dubito che ti sarebbe di una qualche utilità: la tua mente ora è troppo confusa, è probabile che non mi crederesti nemmeno. Quindi cerca di fidarti di me senza fare domande."  
   
In un battito di ciglia Jael svanì, per ricomparire subito dopo alle spalle di Matthias.  
Gli coprì gli occhi con una mano, e percepì lo spavento del giovane umano, già teso per via dello stress e della situazione anomala in cui si trovava. Lo tenne bloccato con una salda stretta su un braccio, rendendo vano il suo tentativo di liberarsi, e procedette con il proprio piano. 

~°~

Per un istante fu come se il buio impostogli lo risucchiasse, e lui si trovasse a essere completamente inerme. Gli sembrò di perdere ogni senso: oscurità, silenzio e vertigine lo invischiavano, lo isolavano dal mondo e dalla vita. Il potere che lo circondava era estraneo e incomprensibile, freddo, e non avendolo mai conosciuto non riusciva nemmeno a capire se fosse davvero amichevole. Durò solo pochi secondi, e quando finì si sentì come un naufrago sbattuto su una spiaggia buia da onde violente. Ciò che invece provò quando Jael tolse la mano dai suoi occhi andò ben oltre lo spavento, lo stupore e ogni altra emozione potesse provare.

Il retro della libreria era scomparso, o forse era lui a non trovarsi più lì... perché in quel momento stava invece nella sua capanna.  
O meglio, in quella di Edgard ed Ewan, esattamente come l'aveva vista in ricordi e sogni, e piena dei segni delle persone che l'abitavano: la caraffa sul tavolo, le lucerne che pendevano da una trave, il fuoco acceso, il paiolo che vi bolliva sopra.  
Matthias si coprì la bocca con una mano, e cominciò a tremare, guardandosi intorno; quel posto gli riempiva il cuore di dolcezza e dolore, di rimpianto e inquietudine.  
Non poteva restare lì, non ci riusciva! 

"N-no, ti prego, non voglio! Fa troppo male, portami indietro!"  
“È necessario che tu rimanga, o a causa del trauma non ricorderai mai più nulla. Hai chiuso la tua mente, soffocato le sue percezioni, pensando di poterti difendere; ciò che ti stai facendo, invece, ti causerà solo dei danni. Portarti qui è tutto ciò che posso fare per aiutarti. Sarà diverso questa volta: non rivivrai i fatti di prima persona, ma vi assisterai come uno spettatore a teatro. Uno spettatore che però avrà anche la libertà di muoversi, non visto, sul palco ove si svolge il dramma. Saranno qui tra pochi istanti, quindi ora ti lascio; tornerò a prenderti quando sarà il momento."  
"Aspet-" 

Niente, se n'era già andato.  
Matthias restò per qualche istante immobile, intimidito, sentendosi goffo e agitato, come se quello fosse un posto in cui non aveva il diritto di trovarsi.  
Poi un vago sentimento di nostalgia cominciò a snodarsi nella sua anima, divenendo via via più forte. I sentimenti negativi sparirono, lasciandogli solo il calore della tenerezza: era tutto così familiare, buono, amichevole, _suo_. Una casa che aveva all’inizio odiato, e che poi gli era diventata cara: il simbolo della loro libertà, della loro forza, dell'amore indissolubile che li legava. Bastava pensare a quello, e subito gli sembrava accogliente, nonostante fosse fredda e povera.  
Prese a camminare lento, tra le mura spoglie e i pochi e vecchi mobili, sfiorando affettuosamente con le dita ora questo, ora quello, come a salutare tutto, dicendogli _'eccomi, sono tornato, vi sono mancato?'_. 

Il tavolo massiccio, la brocca colma posata su di esso… chissà se poteva gustarne il contenuto: intinse un dito e assaggiò, scoprendo un buon sapore di sidro.  
Si avvicinò al fuoco, godendone il calore: era così reale che non poteva essere un'illusione. Guardò i mazzi di erbe e fiori secchi che pendevano dal soffitto, inspirando per tentare di afferrarne il profumo, e cercando di riconoscerne le specie e l'uso.  
Dalla finestra, poi, vide un grigio panorama invernale, ma non seppe identificare che mese fosse; metà gennaio, forse, ma era più una sensazione che una certezza.  

Entrò nella seconda camera e sorrise. Anche lì il fuoco era acceso, ma la stanza era più piccola dell'altra e quindi un po’ più tiepida; sopra lo schienale del letto era appesa una ghirlanda di vimini, fiori secchi e bacche; ricordava la donna che l’aveva donata loro, dicendo che portava prosperità e buona fortuna.   
Il baule, i pochi libri che Edgard aveva portato con sé, e in un angolo 'speciale' la spada, tenuta rigorosamente linda e affilata, riposta nel suo fodero.   
L'arpa era posata vicino al letto; Matthias la prese e provò a passare le dita sulle corde, ricavandone un suono dolce, che lo riempì di commozione: quante volte Edgard aveva suonato per lui quello strumento! Ricordava ogni melodia e gli sarebbe piaciuto ascoltarle ancora, chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi accarezzare dalla musica.  
Era davvero strano potersi muovere a piacimento, esaminando tutto, ma mantenendo distaccata la propria coscienza da quei tempi; forse sarebbe davvero stato come guardare un dramma teatrale, un film, forse gli avrebbe fatto bene... o forse avrebbe solo provato altro dolore, e desiderio di fuggire sempre più lontano.  
Quell'ultimo sentimento lo provò immediatamente, quando udì il rumore di una porta che si apriva. I padroni di casa erano tornati, e ora davvero avrebbe dovuto affrontare il supplizio di vederli insieme, magari ancora felici, sapendo quel che sarebbe dovuto succedere. Vedere la sicurezza e l'amore negli occhi di Ewan... nei suoi stessi occhi, e sapere che quei sentimenti non avrebbero avuto futuro.  
Con il cuore che gli rimbombava al punto di riuscire a sentirlo, si affacciò nell'altra stanza. 

Proprio come aveva detto Jael, due non lo potevano vedere: era lì come uno strano tipo di fantasma, invisibile eppure solido, un ospite clandestino, inviato a recuperare la serenità che gli spettava, finché era in tempo.  
Guardò le passate incarnazioni togliersi i pesanti mantelli, indossare giubbe di lana più adatte per restare in casa, e andare vicino al fuoco per scaldarsi meglio, allungando le mani verso le fiamme danzanti.  
Si avvicinò, andando loro accanto per osservarli meglio. Edgard, così uguale a Keith, solo con i capelli più lunghi, gli diede una fitta al petto;  buttarsi fra le sue braccia, ecco che avrebbe fatto, se avesse potuto! Stringerlo, consolarlo e farsi consolare, chiedergli _ti prego, poni fino alle tristezza, fai tornare tutto come prima, facciamo finta di avere solo sognato_.  
... e chissà dov'era il suo Keith in quel momento, come stava, e che cosa faceva. 

Il suo sguardo si posò sull’altro se stesso, esaminandosi dal di fuori come non aveva mai avuto l’opportunità di fare: il modo di muoversi, i capelli biondi che incorniciavano un viso delicato, che gli somigliava così tanto, dagli occhi chiari e sinceri.

_Il mio amore ha i capelli color del miele, e occhi più azzurri, grandi e belli del cielo._  


  
  
Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Edgard, il giorno in cui aveva dichiarato il proprio amore, e si sentì tremare il cuore e il respiro, ma cercò di cacciare indietro la commozione.  
Il sorriso di Ewan era sereno; non c’era traccia di preoccupazione o tristezza a corromperlo… come se tutto stesse andando bene, e non ci fosse alcuna crisi fra lui e il suo amante.  
Possibile che fosse così?  
In che punto del tempo lo aveva mandato Jael? Un mese, una settimana, un giorno prima della fine? Certo non doveva mancare molto. 

Li ascoltò chiacchierare. Quella lingua non era inglese, ma un dialetto ormai estinto, che però riusciva a capire benissimo, come se l’avesse sempre parlato; udirlo era bello e familiare, infondeva tranquillità e gli faceva venir voglia di sedere accanto al fuoco e stare semplicemente a osservarli, dimenticando perché si trovava lì.   
Titubante, avvicinò una mano alla spalla di Edgard, ma senza nemmeno sfiorarla. Aveva toccato quasi ogni oggetto, in quella casa, come per riappropriarsi del luogo, e assicurarsi della sua tangibilità, quando pensava che tutto sarebbe potuto svanire da un momento all’altro.  
Toccare Edgard era diverso: lo desiderava eppure lo temeva, perché sapeva quanto grande e destabilizzante sarebbe stata quell’emozione.  
Si decise, infine, e gli posò una mano sul braccio: era reale come tutto il resto. La stoffa, i muscoli, tutto era solido e concreto; senza nemmeno rendersene conto strinse le dita più che poté, reazione del suo fisico all’anima sballottata tra sentimenti opposti… strinse con tutta la forza che aveva, ma Edgard non si accorse di nulla.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato così, ma sentì lo stesso un pungente dolore al petto, il rimpianto, la nostalgia, e un bizzarro senso di delusione, come se in fondo avesse sperato che Edgard lo avrebbe sentito, visto, riconosciuto… amato.  
Non era che un’ombra, in quel mondo, un testimone senza peso e senza voce, e poteva solo aspettare che gli eventi seguissero il loro corso.  
Matthias sorrise tristemente, lasciando andare il braccio di Edgard; andò dietro di lui e lo abbracciò, poggiando il viso sulla sua schiena, a occhi chiusi.  
   
“Ti prego, spiegami cosa accadde.” 

***

Il cielo cominciava ad assumere le sfumature del tramonto e avevano già acceso le lucerne, quando l'attenzione di Edgard parve catturata da qualcosa.

"Ewan, lo senti?"  
"Uhm?"  
"Rumore di cavalli." 

Ewan chiuse gli occhi, mettendosi in ascolto, e in effetti udì, anche se a malapena, uno scalpitio distante e soffocato.

"Si direbbero una decina... ma chi può essere?"  
"Certamente non un poveraccio venuto a chiederci qualche medicamento. Vado a vedere."

Ewan non disse nulla, ma aveva una brutta sensazione, un brivido di freddo, una paura sottile e sfuggente legata a quei visitatori a cavallo, inaspettati e tanto numerosi.   
Si affrettò però a darsi dello sciocco, raccontandosi che probabilmente si trattava solo di viaggiatori che transitavano da quelle parti, e che sarebbero passati oltre la loro casa senza nemmeno fermarsi.  
Edgard aprì la porta, e dalla soglia scrutò davanti a sé, contando una dozzina di figure in avvicinamento; riconobbe i colori con cui erano bardati i cavalli, lo stesso delle tuniche che i cavalieri portavano sulla cotta: rosso e verde cupi, i ben noti colori del suo casato.  
Riconobbe anche il cavaliere alla testa del piccolo drappello, e il cuore gli mancò un battito: dritto sulla sella c'era suo fratello, ed ebbe appena il tempo di stupirsi, prima che una freccia si conficcasse ai suoi piedi. 

Arretrò e serrò la porta; la sprangò, pur sapendo che era una ben misera difesa. 

Matthias fissava la scena paralizzato, con un dolore acuto che gli trapassava le tempie: i ricordi cercavano di emergere, e si scontravano violenti contro le mura di una fortezza che avrebbe dovuto difenderlo da quel trauma lontano.  
Era successo qualcosa di terribile tra quelle pareti, qualcosa di tanto forte e angosciante da lasciare la propria impronta per i secoli a venire.

"Edgard, cosa sta succedendo?"  
"È Thomas... con una dozzina di suoi compari."

La voce gli raschiò la gola, uscendo a fatica; la sua risposta suonava come una condanna.   
Il suo gemello non si era certo recato lì per una visita di cortesia, cosa ben sottolineata dal dardo scagliato poco prima, e dall'abbigliamento guerresco dei suoi uomini.   
Vide Ewan impallidire, barcollare lievemente: aveva compreso benissimo la situazione, e quanto essa fosse grave, ma dopo il primo smarrimento si costrinse a non lasciarsi prendere dal panico. 

"Che cosa facciamo?"

Edgard tacque per pochi secondi, la fronte aggrottata e le braccia conserte, il viso basso, inseguendo pensieri e formulando ipotesi; raggiunse in fretta la propria decisione. Rialzò lo sguardo, duro e livido di rabbia, rivolgendosi al suo amante.  
"Vattene."  
Intimò, dirigendosi poi nella stanza da letto. 

Ewan restò incredulo. Non era ciò che avrebbe voluto sentire, non aveva senso; corse dietro al compagno e lo vide esaminare la spada, saggiandone il filo. Quando Edgard lo notò posò l'arma e gli andò vicino, afferrandolo per le spalle.  
"Esci dalla finestra che dà sul retro, prendi il cavallo e scappa più veloce che puoi. Io resterò qui e tenterò di tenerli a bada più a lungo che posso. Raggiungi il villaggio più vicino, c'è una chiesa: se ti rifugerai lì sarai salvo. Ora vai, te lo ordino!"  
"No."  
"Ewan, vattene! Ti prego. Se mio fratello è qui è perché vuole la mia testa, e la tua con la mia!" 

Ewan gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo con un'espressione così piena d'amore e devozione da bloccare ogni altra parola stesse per pronunciare. Gli occhi erano lucidi di lacrime trattenute, e sorridevano mestamente.  
"Non puoi chiedermi di andarmene da solo. Da solo non avrei senso, senza di te mi spegnerei. Io resterò con te, qualunque cosa accada... te lo avevo promesso. Edgard..."  
La voce gli tremò e tirò verso di sé il suo amante per baciarlo sulle labbra, cercando serenità e coraggio su di esse.  
"... pure scappando credi davvero che avrei delle probabilità di mettermi in salvo? E anche se ci fossero non le accetterei, se significasse lasciarti qui." 

Il nobile strinse a sé il suo fedele innamorato, in un abbraccio protettivo e disperato; sentiva il peso del proprio fallimento calpestarlo senza pietà. Aveva promesso a Ewan una vita serena e felicità, e ora lo aveva intrappolato in quella situazione. Era stato uno stupido, e un ingenuo... avrebbe dovuto immaginare che prima o poi il suo gemello lo avrebbe cercato, poiché gli aveva giurato vendetta, e nonostante ciò lui non aveva fatto niente di concreto per mettersi al sicuro.  
Avrebbero dovuto andarsene lontano, tagliando per sempre i ponti con la sua famiglia, senza svelare a nessuno la loro meta... fino a varcare il mare, verso la Francia, o l'Irlanda. Avrebbe potuto accettare l'offerta generosa di Cedric, che avrebbe fornito loro protezione e rifugio. 

Matthias assisteva, con il cuore in gola.  
[ _Come potevi credere che ti avrei obbedito, accettando di lasciarti lì da solo? Noi eravamo legati da qualcosa che non si è spezzato nemmeno durante secoli di lontananza!_  
E come ho potute credere, io, che tu mi avessi... abbandonato?]  
Il senso di colpa gli sbatté in faccia la sua mancanza di fiducia, la sua rapidità nel trarre conclusioni, stupidamente, infantilmente come un bambino spaventato, che chiude gli occhi per non vedere ciò che gli fa paura. Ormai riusciva a capire cos'era successo, anche senza ricordarlo. 

Thomas gridava, la sua voce risuonava come se anche lui fosse stato in casa, accanto a loro.

"Salve, Edgard! Porto notizie per te! Circa un mese fa il nostro augusto padre ha avuto un... malaugurato incidente, cadendo da cavallo. La bestia si è imbizzarrita all’improvviso, disarcionandolo. L'avvenimento si è purtroppo rivelato fatale... una vera disgrazia."

Edgard taceva, e il tono falsamente addolorato del fratello, traboccante di spregio, gli dava il voltastomaco; non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere, e sapeva bene che uscire di casa equivaleva a un suicidio... e che il tempo per trovare una soluzione era davvero poco.

"Devo però ammettere che la sua dipartita ha evitato al nostro casato un buon numero di imbarazzi. Sai, quell'uomo aveva cominciato a pensare di riaccoglierti in casa, insieme al tuo siùrsach, pur senza reintegrarti nei ranghi nobiliari e senza i privilegi della primogenitura. Ho cercato di farlo ragionare, ma senza verso! Ha tentato, anzi, di convincermi a riappacificarmi con te. Forse la sua mente vacillava! Forse sarebbe peggiorato al punto di restituirti il titolo di erede, un giorno... ma evidentemente Iddio non approvava che si concedesse asilo a un empio quale tu sei, e ha perciò deciso di punirlo."

"Dannato."

Mormorò a denti stretti Edgard, serrando i pugni; il viso segnato dall'ira, lo sguardo feroce, incupito e gravido d'odio. Il subbuglio dentro di lui era tale che non riusciva nemmeno a pensare chiaramente al proprio padre, a comprendere appieno il fatto che fosse morto, che non esistesse più, che avesse tentato un altro passo verso di lui, e che gli fosse costato la vita.  
Smarrimento e inquietudine sul volto di Ewan, al suo fianco; lo prese per un braccio, accarezzandolo per cercare di calmarlo. Negli occhi aveva dolore e paura, ma li dominava: voleva essere forte per Edgard, degno di stargli al fianco. I mali sentimenti che aveva provato per l'uomo che li aveva cacciati dal castello si attenuarono, impallidirono fin quasi a svanire; immaginava quanto orgoglio il duca avesse sacrificato, per decidere di richiamare il figlio a casa, e quanto, nonostante i conflitti e le incomprensioni, i due si volessero bene... forse, anzi, era proprio per quello che il loro rapporto era stato tanto burrascoso.

Ricordava, vagamente...  
Alla mente di Matthias riaffiorarono le parole che aveva appena riascoltato per bocca di Thomas, la soddisfazione che si percepiva nella sua voce, mentre indirettamente li informava di aver assassinato il duca.  
Incidente, certo... provocato ad arte in chissà che modo, quando il gemello sfregiato aveva visto il suo prezioso titolo di nuovo erede minacciato. Il figlio aveva ucciso il padre, e il fratello voleva ora uccidere il fratello.  
Il dolore alla testa peggiorava, solo il buio e il silenzio l'avrebbero fatto stare meglio, ma ormai sapeva che non poteva, non doveva, _non voleva_ scappare; quel passato doloroso poteva salvarlo da un presente che lo era ancora di più, e lui avrebbe imparato da Ewan quella fiducia che aveva negato a Keith, due giorni prima. 

A chi altri poteva aver fatto del male, quel folle?  
Edgard era angosciato, per la propria madre e per Adelius primi fra tutti... e poi per coloro che erano stati suoi amici, o che avevano dimostrato di parteggiare per lui, tempo prima  
Un mese. E per un mese Thomas era riuscito a far sì che non gli arrivasse notizia di nulla.  
Se aveva aspettato tanto per andarlo a cercare Thomas doveva aver avuto un motivo, giacché vendicarsi di lui era certamente in cima alle sue priorità.  
Forse era il tempo che gli era stato necessario ad acquistare tutto il favore che gli serviva, per poterlo uccidere senza temere conseguenze?   
Forse... anche se per liberarsi di lui e Ewan gli sarebbero bastati anche solo pochi dei suoi sostenitori; dopotutto sarebbe stato molto facile nascondere la morte del nobile cacciato e del servo che l'aveva seguito.  
Edgard si affacciò rapidamente alla finestra, e subito chiuse lo spiraglio dello scuro; prima dalla stanza da letto, poi dall'altra camera; vide ciò che si aspettava, e tornò da Ewan già vicino alla rassegnazione.  

"Si sono disposti sui lati, in maniera da circondarci; non abbiamo vie di fuga, adesso."

Seduto sul bordo del letto Ewan strinse le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Probabilmente non le avevamo nemmeno prima... con tutta quella gente dietro di noi non saremmo riusciti ad andare lontano."

~°~

"Non entrerò in quella baracca, sarà più soddisfacente costringerti a uscire! Ti stanerò come si fa con gli animali! Ti prenderò in un modo o nell'altro, e il tuo sguattero con te... dopodiché pagherai per ciò che mi hai fatto!"

Parlando Thomas accarezzava la cicatrice che aveva sul viso e la benda di cuoio che gli copriva l'occhio. Sentiva l'euforia della caccia, un piacere quasi fisico, e pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe avuto i due in suo potere, finalmente. Non li avrebbe uccisi subito, tutt'altro. Non aveva intenzione di usare tanta misericordia.

"Sarà mia cura che tu rimanga vivo a lungo, Edgard! Abbastanza da goderti tutto lo spettacolo che ho intenzione di tenere a tuo beneficio, usando il tuo protetto. Quante frustate e quanti ferri roventi potrà sopportare il suo corpo così grazioso? Ci sono tante, davvero tante, cose che ho intenzione di provare su di lui, ciò che gli feci tempo fa sembrerà nulla, in confronto. E ti assicuro che assisterai a tutto, in prima fila, fino a che non morrà davanti ai tuoi occhi, lentamente: mi prenderò tutto il tempo!"

A capo chino Ewan stava a sentire e tremava, conscio che Thomas non stava proferendo vane minacce: egli era più che capace di mettere in pratica quei propositi... anzi, doveva esserne ansioso.   
Edgard gli sedette accanto, stringendolo a sé, accarezzandogli la testa, sussurrando soltanto, _'no, no, no, non ascoltarlo, non ascoltarlo'_ , una litania rauca che avrebbe voluto proteggerlo, ma come era possibile ignorare le parole che Thomas stava urlando, fuori dalla loro porta? Se un dio di qualunque tipo esisteva perché non interveniva, in quel momento?

Matthias era convinto che il cuore avesse smesso di battergli. Aveva deciso di non fuggire, ma come poteva resistere a quello? Prima un dolore straziante, che gli aveva tolto il respiro, e poi un grande, desolato, vuoto dentro. Lacrime grandi e silenziose gli rigavano le guance, e non si era nemmeno accorto di averle versate; non aveva bisogno di vedere nient'altro, voleva solo correre da Keith, e chiedergli scusa...  
Scusa...  
"Vieni a prendermi ora! Basta, per favore... basta!"  
Ma nessuno rispose, e anche se lo desiderava non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena che aveva davanti. 

Thomas continuava a parlare, scandendo le parole, assaporandole con voluttà man mano che lasciavano le sue labbra.  
"Oppure potrei torturare quel plebeo allo sfinimento, ma lasciarlo in vita, e piuttosto uccidere te per primo; che morte faresti, sapendo di lasciarlo nelle mie mani, eh, fratello? Potrei continuare a tormentarlo, per anni, tanto che la morte diverrebbe per lui una speranza di liberazione... o potrei murarlo in una segreta, a consumarsi d'inedia!"

Ewan si aggrappò più strettamente alla blusa di Edgard, e alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. Quelli d'ambra erano opachi, lontani, straniti; quelli di zaffiro pieni di terrore, sofferenza, ma anche di determinazione. Voleva ancora la consolazione di un bacio, che lo sottraesse alla cattiveria di Thomas, che lo portasse via da quella casa che era stata la loro salvezza ed era infine divenuta una trappola.  
E in quel bacio Edgard sentì le proprie guance bagnate dalle lacrime di Ewan; lacrime rassegnate che scendevano senza un singhiozzo, e che bruciavano così tanto da rodergli la pelle.  
Ewan aveva avuto sempre totale fiducia in lui, ed ecco dove ciò l’aveva condotto... l'anima meravigliosa che era la sua luce si sarebbe spenta. Lui aveva giurato di proteggerlo e invece lo aveva portato in braccio a una morte crudele.  

"Edgard, io... io sono sempre stato felice con te. Anche ora... anche ora lo sono, perché siamo rimasti insieme. Qualsiasi cosa accada non rimpiango nulla, però sorridimi ancora una volta, ti prego! Se lo farai sarò tranquillo, e potrò ricambiare... per favore."

Un sorriso. Edgard ci provò, davvero, sinceramente.  
Sembrava molto importante per Ewan, come se quello da solo potesse salvarli, e avrebbe tanto voluto donarglielo, ma non ci riuscì: le sue labbra erano rigide, ghiacciate. Asciugò le lacrime di Ewan con un gesto affettuoso, e poi cancellò anche l'umido che esse gli avevano lasciato sulle guance.   
Colpi picchiati sulla porta, violenti. Altre grida. 

"Se ti arrendi ora forse sarò magnanimo, e potrei finirvi con un solo fendente! Ma se continui a resistere utilizzerò metodi che non ti lasceranno scelta!"

A quella promessa di una morte rapida Edgard non credette nemmeno per un istante.  
Lo sguardo di Ewan era ancora fisso nel suo, stelle che brillavano su un viso dolcissimo.  
Edgard prese la sua decisione: voleva proteggerlo a ogni costo, e lo avrebbe fatto.  
Non avrebbe permesso né a Thomas né a nessuno di fargli male. Niente ferite sul suo corpo, o lividi sulla sua anima, niente terrore, niente agonia... Ewan era la sua incontaminata fonte d'amore, e lui l'avrebbe protetto fino alle estreme conseguenze, anche se il suo cuore moriva nel deciderlo, e la mente si schiantava al pensiero di quella scelta. 

Gli accarezzò lieve i capelli, le gote; pelle che sarebbe stata per sempre liscia, fili d'oro che mai sarebbero ingrigiti.  
"Perdonami."  
Lo implorò, e gli baciò le labbra.  
"Perdonami per ciò che sta accadendo."  
Ancora un bacio, più lungo, più spietato nella sua dolcezza.  
"E perdonami per quello che farò."  
Sempre baciandolo sciolse i lacci della sua blusa e gli posò poi le labbra sul mento, sul collo, spingendo Ewan giù, sul giaciglio di paglia, e il ragazzo, arrendevole, non oppose alcuna resistenza; si lasciò andare, fiducioso come se quello fosse un altro amplesso d'amore, e non la fine delle loro vite.  
Ma la fiducia e il desiderio di coraggio non gli impedivano di essere spaventato, di tremare, e i suoi incontrollati brividi erano avvertiti più che perfettamente da Edgard, attraverso la gola che stava baciando e la mano che gli accarezzava la testa.  
La voce invece era quasi salda, quando Ewan gli parlò. 

"Ho detto che starò con te per sempre, non devi chiedermi perdono. Io non... io non voglio che ci separino. Non farlo vincere, Edgard, ti prego."  
"No, non vincerà. Non ti toccherà più, l'ho giurato."

E così l'aveva salvato dalla morte peggiore. L'aveva strappato alla tortura, a una lunga agonia, all'umiliazione, uccidendolo per amore. Uccidendolo _con_ amore, anche se quella scelta aveva distrutto ogni cosa dentro di lui. Matthias si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, con le spalle incurvate, e una mano premuta là dove il suo cuore dolorante ancora non voleva tornare a battere.

"L'ho giurato."

Ripeté Edgard, in un'eco morta, con una voce che somigliavo solo lontanamente a quella che gli apparteneva. Non possedeva più energia, né speranza, solo buio.

"Ti porto via di qui."  
Bisbigliò, e le sue mani si strinsero attorno al collo fragile di Ewan.  
Sentì il pulsare del cuore, il respiro che si bloccava. Strinse, ancora, e vide gli occhi blu spalancarsi, e nuove lacrime scendere, e l'espressione sul viso amato deformarsi in una smorfia di dolore e paura.  
Scosse la testa. Strinse più forte.  
Non doveva pensarci, non doveva sentire più nulla, o non sarebbe riuscito a finire ciò che aveva iniziato. Quella era la sua promessa... quello era tutto ciò che poteva fare.  
Da fuori sentiva la voce di Thomas gridare ordini, ma non riuscì a decifrare le parole. Giunsero alle sue orecchie senza che lui vi prestasse attenzione: non erano più importanti, erano solo... rumore. 

Sul viso di Ewan si era composto un faticoso, morente sorriso; sentì la sua mano accarezzargli una guancia, e poi scivolare giù. Gli occhi di Edgard si spalancarono nel vedere le labbra muoversi tremanti a comporre un'ultima frase, muta.  
L'ultimo _'ti amo'_ delle loro vite.  
Non era vero che dentro di sé aveva ormai un vuoto buio, perché l'agonia che sentì poteva derivare solo da un cuore spezzato.  
Gli stava facendo male! Non avrebbe dovuto, mai, nemmeno per salvarlo, e invece le sue dita stavano lasciando segni evidenti sulla carne sotto di loro.  
Sciolse la stretta, il mondo vacillò.   
Ewan annaspò, nel tentativo inutile di respirare, con l'istinto che fa aggrappare alla vita anche nelle situazioni senza speranza.  
... Se avesse aspettato ancora un solo secondo non ci sarebbe più riuscito.  
Gli prese la testa, strinse ancora, ma in modo diverso, e sollevandolo un poco. Una torsione decisa, breve, veloce, senza preavviso. Uno scatto, un rumore sordo, e gli occhi di Ewan si fecero vacui, mentre la vita fuggiva dal suo guscio. 

Come una diga che si rompe, il vedere la propria morte causò la liberazione di tutti i ricordi chiusi dentro Matthias. Gli scorsero davanti finalmente liberi, e lui sentì di poterli guardare con serenità. Tutto era chiaro, non c'era più d'aver paura: si sentiva triste e felice, più sicuro, e ancor più bisognoso di riabbracciare Keith.  
Perché non era ancora finita, allora?   
Guardare i due amanti del passato lo commuoveva e addolorava, perché la loro fine era disperata, e perché sapeva che per molto tempo non si sarebbero incontrati... ma in fondo a tanto dolore, come in un vaso di Pandora, c'era la Speranza: avrebbero ricominciato insieme, un giorno. Gliel’avrebbe urlato, se Edgard avesse potuto sentirlo:  
 _'Noi torneremo! Non essere triste, non darti colpe! Noi torneremo, c’incontreremo ancora!'_  
Ma sarebbe stato inutile: Edgard era prigioniero del proprio tormento, ora che di Ewan gli restava solo il corpo vuoto. 

Ewan era immobile, con la testa reclinata... troppo reclinata, e gli occhi aperti, ma spenti.   
Con tutta la delicatezza che le sue mani scosse riuscirono a trovare, Edgard gli abbassò le palpebre, e si fermò con le dita sulla guancia, fissandolo. La sua espressione sembrava quasi serena, libera dalla paura.  
"Aingeal..."  
Lo chiamò, sottovoce, avvicinando il volto al suo e chinandosi a baciargli le labbra, piano, teneramente... perché non lo voleva svegliare.   
Ewan era stanco, doveva riposare, e lui avrebbe vegliato sul suo sonno finché non avesse riaperto gli occhi.  
Illusioni, bugie... inganni che la sua mente stava forgiando per proteggersi, per non soccombere al senso di colpa e alla follia.  
Senso di colpa, non pentimento. Era diverso, molto. La colpa di quella situazione era sua, la colpa di una morte tanto straziante era pure sua... ma non era pentito di averlo così strappato alle mani di Thomas.   
Una parte della sua anima mentiva, l'altra conosceva fin troppo bene la verità, e lui, nel mezzo, si stava lasciando lacerare. 

Sedette al centro del letto, prendendo tra le braccia il corpo esanime. Gli accarezzava i capelli, il volto, il petto, continuava a baciarlo come se sperasse che Ewan avrebbe ricambiato, e intanto il suo cuore si riempiva delle lacrime che non poteva piangere.   
Aveva sulle labbra un pallidissimo sorriso, solo un incurvarsi degli angoli della bocca e tanto amore negli occhi asciutti, mentre gli parlava, di tanto in tanto.

"Sì, ora dormi... domani sarà un giorno lungo, impegnativo, dovremo viaggiare, e chissà per quanto. Dormi, quello di prima è stato solo un brutto sogno, e ora non ne farai più... mai più."

Così immersi in quel momento, sia Edgard che Matthias non notarono il fumo che aveva iniziato a riempire la stanza.   
Poi, di colpo, Matt si riscosse, accorgendosi del tetto in fiamme, delle pareti di legno attraverso le quali il fuoco cominciava a propagarsi.  
La sua mente gli ripeté le parole gridate in precedenza da Thomas, cui non aveva dato subito importanza, perché davanti a lui il vecchio se stesso stava morendo.  
Le parole di Thomas, le parole del suo vero assassino: l'ordine di scoccare delle frecce incendiarie, per costringerli a uscire.  
E il tetto di paglia, il legno... tutto avrebbe preso fuoco velocemente, riducendo la capanna a una grande pira funebre.  
Solo il tempo di formulare quel pensiero e un pezzo infuocato del tetto crollò cadendo a due passi dal letto su cui stava Edgard. Le fiamme iniziarono a bruciare la stuoia per terra, raggiungendo il giaciglio della coppia, mentre Edgard le guardava indifferente, continuando ad accarezzare la testa bionda di Ewan.  
Matthias gridò, e gridò. Chiamò Edgard, chiamò Keith, gli disse di andare via, gli urlò che non poteva stare lì; ma l'altro non poteva sentire la sua voce, perché non apparteneva a quel tempo. 

Edgard si limitò a distendersi, portando Ewan giù con se; stringendolo e proteggendolo quanto più poteva con il proprio corpo nell'ultimo abbraccio che gli era concesso, anche se era come stringere al petto una bambola.  
Altri tizzoni infuocati caddero, uno colpì di striscio il letto; era piccolo, ma le fiamme divamparono in fretta, facendo presa su paglia e coperte.

Matthias gridò disperato e si slanciò in avanti: lo avrebbe tirato lui fuori di lì, a qualsiasi costo. Non lo avrebbe lasciato morire in quel modo orrendo, non avrebbe permesso che si arrendesse; gli avrebbe aperto gli occhi, lo avrebbe costretto a reagire! E se non ci fosse riuscito sarebbe rimasto lì, accanto a lui, a lasciare che il rogo li consumasse assieme.  
Qualcuno lo trattenne, stringendolo per una spalla in maniera saldissima, che pur non facendogli male lo bloccava immobile dov'era, impedendogli di buttarsi tra le fiamme; fiamme che comunque a lui non avrebbero recato alcun danno.  
"E' tutto già successo, non puoi cambiare le cose, non lo puoi salvare. Non in questo tempo, almeno."  
Matthias singhiozzò e si strofinò gli occhi; la voce improvvisamente gli mancò, ma la sua mente urlava disperata, chiamando Keith più forte che poteva. 

Il dolore che gli straziava la carne era insostenibile, non poteva essere descritto a parole, non poteva essere spiegato: bruciava tutto attorno a lui, bruciava lui stesso.   
Il fuoco lo avrebbe divorato fino alle ossa, mordendolo come un lupo affamato, lo sapeva. Ma l'istinto di correre, di mettersi in salvo, di cercare di spegnere il rogo che iniziava ad avvolgerlo, era come non esistesse.   
Non gli importava di lottare, non aveva motivo per farlo, e poi scappare di lì significava solo sfuggire una morte per cadere nelle spire di un'altra.  
No, il fuoco andava bene... il fuoco purificava, e il dolore era una punizione che accettava volentieri.   
Il fumo era soffocante, l'aria ardente. Tossì, respirando con difficoltà, ustionandosi i polmoni; forse sarebbe stato quello ad ucciderlo, asfissiandolo, e non le fiamme.  
Non faceva differenza. Il dolore era come se appartenesse a un altro.  
Nelle narici sentiva odore di carne bruciata; abbracciò ancor più stretto Ewan e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando.  
Pochi secondi dopo il tetto crollò, seppellendolo tra fiamme e scintille. 

Si fece tutto buio, e un istante dopo Matthias era di nuovo nel retro della libreria, sconvolto e traballante, con Jael accanto; le gambe gli tremavano al punto che cadde a terra, a capo chino, fissando il pavimento.  
Come se nubi spesse si fossero schiuse a mostrare un cielo limpido, lasciando passare la luce, finalmente poteva vedere e capire meglio ogni cosa.  
Ora che il dolore era stato rivissuto fino in fondo, il passato era limpido. La sofferenza era ancora straziante, ma faceva un po’ meno male, perché non c’era più l’orribile convinzione che Edgard l’avesse ripudiato, tradito.  
Il dolore che stava provando, amaro e denso, non era più legato al passato, bensì al presente; ancor più acuto, perché sapeva di averlo causata lui stesso con infantile impulsività.  
Dov’era la sua sensibilità quando aveva affrontato Keith, quel giorno, usando parole crudeli?  
Come aveva potuto credere che Edgard lo avesse ucciso per avidità?  
   
“Io… io gli ho detto cose orribili, l’ho accusato senza concedergli nemmeno un po’ di fede!  Lui morì in quel modo tremendo, per me… e io l’ho cacciato!”  
   
Picchiò i pugni a terra così forte da ferirsi; che stupido, ingenuo e cieco!  

"Hai passato interi secoli soffrendo perché desideravi tornare con lui, quando vi era proibito, questo lo sapevi già. Hai accettato di rinascere, senza sapere a che tipo di vita saresti andato incontro, solo per incontrarlo di nuovo. Se l'avessi odiato, se avessi avuto paura di lui, perché mai l'avresti voluto indietro?"

Già, perché?   
Era un fatto ovvio, eppure lui l'aveva ignorato, forse volutamente, desiderando non sapere, nascondersi, chiudersi, evitare il dolore. Ma comportandosi così, invece, ne aveva patito ancor di più, e non solo: ne aveva anche provocato, scaricandolo addosso a qualcuno che non lo meritava.

"Dov'è Keith, adesso? Voglio andare da lui... voglio chiedergli scusa!"  
Matthias provò pena per se stesso: il suo cuore si rispecchiava nella voce, spezzata e tremante, che stentava a uscirgli attraverso la gola stretta dalle emozioni.

"Edgard è tornato a casa, Matthias, ma non dove tu pensi. È tornato dove tutto iniziò, tanto tempo fa."

Jael aiutò Matt a rialzarsi: l’umano era ancora sconvolto, ma quella prova lo aveva fatto crescere. Ora avrebbe avuto tutta la forza necessaria a rimettere a posto le cose, a guarire il proprio compagno e a iniziare _davvero_ dal principio. Il passato, finalmente, non aveva più fantasmi.  
Il suo compito con Matthias, quindi, finiva lì. Restava solo un'altra cosa da fare; un altro aiuto, piccolo ma indispensabile... però non sarebbe stato lui a fornirglielo. 

"Dove tutto... iniziò?... Ho capito! Ma mi ci vorranno ore, e non so che strada prendere… non ho nemmeno una macchina!"

Si preoccupò Matthias; vero che c'era la macchina di Keith parcheggiata sotto casa, ma le chiavi le aveva lui, e in casa non ce n'era una copia. La loro vecchia terra era la Cornovaglia, aveva un'idea della zona esatta, ma raggiungerla così, da solo e alla cieca... 

"Non preoccuparti e vai: sarà molto più facile di quanto credi."

Matt guardò perplesso Jael, che sorrise misterioso.  
La cosa lo stupì, ma lo rassicurò anche: dopotutto, nonostante il metodo piuttosto brusco, quello spirito, o-che-cavolo-era, aveva agito a suo vantaggio. Forse aveva predisposto qualcos'altro per dargli una mano.  
Non sapeva di preciso da che parte iniziare, ma poteva farsi trascinare dalla corrente. 

"Va bene!"

Esclamò con rinnovato vigore, e nel pronunciare quelle due parole si sentì d'improvviso certo che le cose si sarebbero aggiustate, che doveva pazientare solo un poco perché lui e Keith facessero ritorno insieme a Londra, alla loro vita attuale, senza più spettri e segreti.  
Se quel convincimento fosse una percezione del futuro, o solo le parole che il suo cuore si raccontava per rassicurarsi, non lo sapeva, ma voleva crederci fino in fondo.

Jael scomparve all'istante, senza aggiungere altro e lasciandolo solo prima che avesse il tempo di ringraziarlo, come desiderava fare. Avrebbe rimediato, prima o poi, ma al momento voleva solo affrettarsi e raggiungere Keith... _dove tutto era iniziato_ , e chiudere il cerchio... per tracciarne insieme uno nuovo. 

***

"Dovrebbe esserci abbastanza tempo, no?"

Chiese Jael, alzando lo sguardo alla statua della divinità alata che dominava Piccadilly Circus. Anteros però non rispose alla domanda.

"Sempre che i miei calcoli siano giusti, certo, ma se lo conosco Rain farà esattamente ciò che mi aspetto."   
   
   
_______________  
   
Note  
  
Thomas chiama Ewan _siùrsach_ ; è un termine gaelico offensivo, che significa sgualdrina, prostituta.  
   
La statua alata di Piccadilly a cui si rivolge Jael è popolarmente nota come Eros, o a volte come l’angelo della carità cristiana; in realtà rappresenta Anteros, dio dell’amore ricambiato. Adatto a vegliare su Keith e Matthias!  
   



	26. Chapter 26

  
**In Un Paese d’Estate**  
   
Capitolo 26  
   
____________________  
   
   
 _"Capodanno?"  
"So che sembra presto, ma è meglio prenotare con un buon anticipo... allora, dove ti piacerebbe andare?"_

_Guide turistiche delle città più belle d'Europa erano sparse per il letto, e Matthias stava sfogliando quella di Praga; si soffermò affascinato su una foto del Ponte Carlo deserto e avvolto dalla bruma mattutina._   
_Avevano cinque giorni di vacanza disponibili per un piccolo viaggio invernale, e Keith gli aveva detto 'scegli quello che vuoi, a ragionevole portata di aereo'.  
Sapeva che stava dicendo il vero, che qualsiasi meta avesse deciso lui lo avrebbe portato, fosse stata Atene, Vienna o Amsterdam e, insistendo un po', era certo che Keith avrebbe acconsentito anche ad accompagnarlo a scalare le vette più alte del Karakorum._

_"Uuhmm... senti, non potremmo..."  
Aveva detto, rigirando la rivista tra le mani.  
"Dimmi."  
"Non potremmo tornare in Scozia, al tuo cottage?"_

_Keith lo aveva fissato per qualche istante da sotto le sopracciglia inarcate, probabilmente un po' spiazzato dalla richiesta; dopotutto gli stava offrendo un viaggio in qualche capitale sfavillante e piena di storia e divertimenti, e lui preferiva un piccolo paese sperduto in una valle fredda?_  
"Faremo tanti viaggi, in futuro, ma questo primo capodanno insieme voglio che sia solo per noi due. Non voglio cenare in un ristorante pieno di sconosciuti, con veglione organizzato, o trovarci per strade e piazze affollate... io voglio mangiare con te davanti al fuoco del camino, e quando suonerà mezzanotte fare l'amore in un letto che sia il nostro, e non quello di un albergo."  
L'espressione di stupore si cancellò dal viso di Keith per lasciare il posto ad un largo sorriso.  
"Capisco. E senza preoccuparci di farci sentire dai vicini di stanza, vero?"  
Matthias aveva chiuso la rivista, ridacchiando e sentendo un leggero calore colpevole scaldargli le guance. 

Era successo solo una settimana prima, ma gli sembrava un tempo ancor più irraggiungibile della sua vita passata; Matthias correva verso casa, ripensando agli ultimi giorni trascorsi, e a tutta la sua relazione con Keith. A come si era sentito sereno, amato, capito; a quanto aveva riso, sorriso, a quanto si era commosso, eccitato, divertito e sentito importante. Pensò alle sere in cui Keith era stanco, tanto da addormentarsi sul divano, con la testa poggiata sulle sue gambe. Pensò agli scherzi, alle chiacchierate fatte al buio, su progetti assurdi ma forse nemmeno tanto irrealizzabili: bastava essere in due perché qualunque cosa gli sembrasse possibile.  
Pensò anche al loro unico litigio, all'infelicità e all'incompletezza che aveva inflitto a entrambi, e tentò di moltiplicare quelle sensazioni per una vita intera, e l'idea lo schiacciò.

 

*****

Rain si scosse: il senso di costrizione che lo aveva imprigionato per ore era all'improvviso scomparso, la pesantezza e l'oppressione svaniti; il muro contro cui la sua volontà non aveva cessato di scagliarsi inutilmente si era infranto da sé.  
La libertà, il controllo sulle proprie azioni! Avere riacquistato quei beni era una sensazione straordinaria, deliziosa all’inverosimile. Avvertiva un piacevole e caldo formicolio che lo percorreva completamente, come una calda energia protettiva, e non ricordava di essersi sentito così bene da molto tempo. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse prezioso e indispensabile essere padrone di se stesso, e ora era certo che non avrebbe mai perdonato chi l'aveva privato delle proprie decisioni, calpestando la sua volontà.  
Non avrebbe dimenticato la sua superbia, l'indifferenza... indifferenza portata fino in fondo, nel voltargli le spalle, andandosene senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi e negandogli una risposta, quando lui ne aveva ogni diritto.   
Aveva confessato a Jael di amarlo, ma poteva continuare ad affermarlo, ora? Non pretendeva che lo ricambiasse a ogni costo, ma dopo una tale mancanza di rispetto, dopo quell'oceano invalicabile che si era aperto fra loro... quanto poteva sopravvivere l'amore?  
Era come togliere a un incendio tutto l'ossigeno: le fiamme si spengono, muoiono.  
Bene allora, non importava: amore, inutile complicazione, giusto? Non importava nemmeno più l'amicizia, che pure gli era stata negata. Agli esseri umani, creature romantiche, piaceva credere eterni quei sentimenti, e in fondo la loro vita era così breve che un’idea simile poteva quasi essere vera, ma per loro era semplicemente ridicolo. 

[ _Quali bugie vai raccontandoti, quando hai davanti agli occhi un amore che dura da secoli? Ne sei sempre stato convinto: un sentimento autentico non viene sbiadito dagli anni, ma approfondito. Già... un sentimento autentico, però_.]

E per _quel_ sentimento lui poteva ancora fare qualcosa, anche da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno, a costo di portare Matthias di peso sin da Edg. Da solo avrebbe agito, e da solo ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze, fossero esse disastrose o positive. Da solo, e senza rimpiangere niente e nessuno.  
Così, finalmente libero di varcare i diversi piani di esistenza, gli bastò concentrarsi su Matthias per ritrovarsi nell'appartamento del ragazzo.

***

La Cornovaglia lo aspettava, ma Matt non aveva alcun mezzo per raggiungerla; avrebbe potuto prendere il treno, ma una volta giunto a destinazione non avrebbe saputo con cosa muoversi. Gli serviva al più presto un mezzo di trasporto.   
La moto di Andrew!  
Se la sarebbe fatta prestare, e dopo tutti i compiti di matematica che gli aveva passato ai tempi della scuola, il suo amico doveva pur sdebitarsi in qualche modo. Lui non aveva mai guidato una moto, ma immaginò che non dovesse essere poi difficile, come una bicicletta su cui non era necessario pedalare.  
Beh, forse.  
O era meglio chiedere la macchina di sua nonna? Era una vecchia e solida mini, probabilmente sarebbe stata più comoda, di sicuro più calda,  e ci si sarebbe trovato più a suo agio che sul rumoroso trabiccolo del suo amico.  
Salì di volata le scale fino all’alloggio e spalancò la porta, correndo in camera da letto senza nemmeno curarsi di chiuderla. Si levò il giubbotto e la felpa e indossò sulla pelle nuda il maglione di Keith al quale aveva dormito abbracciato quella notte. Era abbondante per lui: le maniche troppo lunghe e lo scollo, già ampio per il legittimo padrone, gli lasciava le clavicole e metà delle spalle scoperte. Non gli importava, ciò che contava era la piacevole, rassicurante sensazione che quell'indumento gli dava, quasi come essere sempre nel suo abbraccio profumato di colonia. 

Prese qualche soldo dal cassetto del comodino e si rimise il giubbotto, poi fece un giro della stanza, nervoso ma più che mai risoluto: avrebbero avuto il loro capodanno insieme.   
Uscì a passo deciso nel corridoio e fu lì che finì addosso a Rain, che, se fosse stato umano, sarebbe sicuramente finito a terra.  
Matthias fu sul punto di gridare, visto lo spavento. Quello era già il secondo bizzarro incontro della giornata, e anche più sconvolgente del primo; chissà tra i due chi aveva appreso dall'altro la bella abitudine di comparire all'improvviso terrorizzando il prossimo.  
Era più che mai felice di vederlo però, per i suoi occhi comprensivi e per quell'idea di intimità che gli pareva di condividere: non aveva dimenticato la chiacchierata di un paio di mesi prima, e i timori sentimentali di Rain. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli come andavano le cose, se aveva trovato il modo di parlare dei propri sentimenti anche con chi ne era l'oggetto... ma solo dopo aver risolto il proprio problema. 

"Devi andare da Edg!"  
"Devo andare da Keith!"

Esclamarono in simultanea, e rimasero qualche secondo a fissarsi stupiti.

"Beh, sono contento di sentirti ragionare! - disse Rain, sollevato - Sono venuto qui credendo di doverti faticosamente convincere a tornare con Edg... nonché calmare un incombente esaurimento nervoso, invece ti trovo bene!"  
"Se puoi portami da lui al più presto, per favore!"  
"Facile! Ci vorrà solo un attimo."  
Rain era raggiante all'idea di vederli presto rappacificati e non attese un secondo; impaziente quanto il giovane umano, prese Matthias per un braccio e trasportò entrambi nella stanza d'albergo dove aveva parlato Keith la sera precedente. 

L'esperienza di essere trasferito fisicamente non fu molto piacevole per Matthias; gli scombussolò lo stomaco e gli fece girare la testa; qualcosa di diverso da quello che lo aveva aggredito quando aveva sperimentato il potere di Jael. Mentre con il primo era stato come cadere in un baratro gelido, questo gli dava una sensazione di movimento veloce, violento, come una brusca accelerazione.  
Intuì il perché senza doverci ragionare troppo: Jael aveva rivoltato la sua mente, creando dai suoi ricordi sepolti il fantasma della casa dove aveva abitato e degli eventi che vi erano accaduti, ma non lo aveva materialmente spostato dal negozio; Rain invece lo aveva portato in un altro luogo, annullando lo spazio in un solo istante, e quell'anomala maniera di viaggiare non aveva avuto un effetto  molto gradevole sul suo senso dell'equilibrio.  
Poteva ben sopportare un lieve malessere, sapendo che in cambio avrebbe riabbracciato Keith... però in quella stanza Keith non c'era proprio.  
Non era il solo a essere perplesso: Rain si stava guardando intorno, spiazzato; il letto era sfatto, con le coperte gettate di lato, e sul cuscino c’era un’infossatura lì dove Keith aveva poggiato la testa. 

"Non capisco... eppure lo avevo lasciato qui!"

_[Guarda che non è mica un oggetto!]_

Avrebbe voluto ribattere Matthias, ma si trattenne; per un attimo, un solo istante, la sua speranza vacillò.  
   
 _[Non c'è perché non desidera vedermi, perché ho davvero esagerato e non mi vuole più_.]

Cacciò quel pensiero con tutta la forza di cui era capace; Keith non lo avrebbe abbandonato,  
lo avrebbe perdonato… non si sarebbe comportato come lui.   
...forse però era arrabbiato, per le parole cattive e la sfiducia che gli aveva gettato addosso. Avrebbe compreso una reazione simile: compreso, accettato, e quasi sperato, purché fosse servito a cancellare l’espressione distrutta, vuota e sconfitta, che aveva avuto sul viso l’ultima volta che si erano visti.  
Desiderava che si sfogasse, che liberasse tutti i dolori e le angosce che tanto a lungo lo avevano tormentato, e se per farlo gli avesse mollato un paio di ceffoni a lui sarebbe andato più che bene; pur di aiutarlo, pur di fargli capire quanto fosse pentito. 

"Che sia già uscito? Ma per andare dove, così sconvolto?"  
"Rain, quand'è stato che Keith si è trovato in questa stanza?"  
"Ieri sera, l’ho lasciato che saranno state le otto. Era uscito dall'ufficio, l'ho tenuto d'occhio perché non combinasse qualche idiozia; poi l'ho accompagnato qui e ho cercato di persuaderlo a tornare da te. Un tentativo del tutto inutile."  
"Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che ci troviamo ancora a Londra?"  
"Beh, sì, dove dovremmo essere?"  
"In Cornovaglia! Jael mi ha detto che Keith, anzi, _Edgard_ , era tornato alla sua vecchia casa, e così - "  
"Un attimo! CHI ti ha detto COSA?" 

***

Mentre Matthias faceva un rapido riassunto di quanto era avvenuto poco prima, sul viso di Rain sfilò una considerevole gamma di espressioni, che coprivano tutta la scala che andava dallo scettico, all'incredulo, allo stupefatto, per poi concludersi con un cipiglio irritato.

"Prima critica, dicendo che la mia idea equivaleva a intromettersi troppo, e poi fa di peggio! Un motivo in più per litigarci di nuovo... quel dissociato mentale! Ma quando lo ritrovo!"  
"Ah… ehm... è successo qualcosa dall'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato di lui? Perché allora mi sembravi solo amareggiato, mentre adesso… direi che sei arrabbiato, punto e basta."  
“Arrabbiato è dire poco! Ma non ho voglia di discuterne, e il problema principale adesso è il tuo.”  
“Ma mi spiacerebbe, se fosse successo qualcosa di male tra voi. E poi credevo che, aiutandomi, aveste agito di comune accordo… non immaginavo che tu non ne sapessi nulla.”  
“A quanto pare riteneva che il mio contributo non gli servisse, o che gli sarei stato d’impiccio. Ormai non me ne stupisco nemmeno.”  
“Gli hai parlato di quello che provi per lui?”  
“Oh, sì, l’ho fatto. Credo che non gliene importi niente. Penso che non voglia più avere a che fare con me, ma questo doveva essere qualcosa su cui meditava da tempo. In ogni caso i miei sentimenti non gli interessano, e nemmeno quelli degli altri." 

Matthias lo guardava senza parole, pentito della domanda appena posta; non era bello far parlare le persone dei propri dolori, soprattutto quando non si sapeva come consolarle. Sentire quel tono, così amaramente rassegnato, screziato di acre ironia, sorpassava di molto quello che la sua sensibilità riusciva a sopportare. Sentiva empatia per la sua sofferenza, e avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, come Rain stava cercando di aiutare lui.

"Mi dispiace, Rain, davvero... ma ne sei proprio certo? Perché non gli parli ancora? Dire che non gli importi mi pare esagerato. Quando era con me mi è sembrato... non so come spiegarti."  
"Provaci."  
"A me è sembrato più disincantato su se stesso che indifferente agli altri... e certo tu lo conosci meglio di me, ma se come affermi non gli importa di niente, perché è venuto a parlarmi, a mostrarmi la verità? Hai ragione, avrebbe dovuto dirti le sue intenzioni, ma forse aveva un buon motivo per tacere."

Sul viso di Rain comparve il dubbio, la speranza, e poi qualcosa che sembrava la paura di sperare troppo, di illudersi per poi provare un’altra delusione.  
Forse non era un granché, come passo in avanti, ma a Matthias sembrava sempre meglio dell’astio e della sfiducia di poco prima. Tentò un sorriso incoraggiante.  
   
“Ricordati di quanto ho sbagliato io, nel giudicare le azioni della persona che amo.” 

Rain volse gli occhi in basso, con espressione assorta; era evidente sul suo viso come stesse cercando di separare la voce dell’emotività da quella della ragione, e quanto fosse difficile per lui farlo. Quando rialzò lo sguardo era evidente che non era ancora giunto a una risposta, ma cercò lo stesso di suonare tranquillo e sicuro di sé.

"Dunque Edg non è più a Londra. Lo avevo messo a dormire, ieri sera, sperando che restasse fuori combattimento fino al mattino, ma può darsi che si sia svegliato da solo dopo un paio d’ore, e se ne sia andato. Se è partito nella notte ha avuto tutto il tempo di raggiungere la vostra vecchia terra. Incosciente, nelle condizioni in cui si trovava…"  
" _Che?!_ "

Rain si affrettò a smentire quelle ultime parole agitando una mano come per cancellarle da una lavagna, mentre sorrideva impacciato.

"Ah, no, no, intendevo solo dire che era un po' svagato."   
"Davvero?"  
Esitò, accorgendosi di avere i nervi a fior di pelle  
"Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave lo avrei sentito, non temere. E poi non gli avrei mai permesso di farsi del male, te lo garantisco." 

Matt gettò ancora un'occhiata alla stanza, e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Rain.

"Tu potresti portarmi da lui così come mi hai trasportato qui?"  
"Potrei, certo, ma mi sembra che la piccola distanza che abbiamo coperto ora non ti abbia fatto molto bene, e gli effetti sono proporzionali allo spazio percorso. Portarti fin laggiù... beh, non lo troveresti divertente."  
"Significa che potrei subire dei danni?"  
"Non ti farebbe male, ti s _entiresti_ male, più che altro. E parecchio, anche: come a scendere da tre ore e mezzo di montagne russe, ma non subiresti alcuna conseguenza permanente."  
"Allora fallo! Che vuoi che mi importi di un po' di nausea, o di un giramento di testa? Devo essere da lui subito, devo riparare alle mia parole. Io non ho capito nulla,  ho visto solo il mio dolore, la mia paura, ho ignorato la sua infelicità anche se potevo leggergliela sul viso. Gli ho voltato le spalle, l'ho accusato, cacciato via, sono stato egoista, io... io..."  
Matthias, vicino al crollo, si interruppe e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente; sapeva che agitarsi era l'ultima cosa da fare.  
"Io avrei dovuto comprendere, ragionare, guardare oltre le apparenze... portami da lui, per favore." 

Era davvero deciso: Matthias sentiva l’emozione nella sua stessa voce, e nell’anima, oltre il pentimento, aveva solida determinazione. Si sentiva più leggero, come se la crisi fosse già passata, come se niente al mondo potesse andare male, come se Keith fosse già lì.  
Forse tutte quelle sensazioni positive, tutta quella sicurezza, sarebbero sbiadite alla resa dei conti, quando avrebbe dovuto consolare, invece di essere consolato; forse avrebbe ceduto e si sarebbe sciolto in lacrime, e avrebbe stretto forte Keith senza riuscire a parlare... ma lui avrebbe capito.  
Avrebbe compreso il significato di quel pianto, e avrebbe ricambiato l'abbraccio, e gli avrebbe detto _'va bene'_ , lo avrebbe baciato, e sarebbero tornati a casa insieme. E un giorno, ricordando quei momenti, sarebbero stati anche in grado di riderne, di guardare a loro stessi come a dei ragazzini inesperti che si erano capiti male, e ricordare tutto come un ammonimento.

"D’accordo. Dammi la mano: ti porto da lui." 

***

"E vedi anche di sbrigarti, Rain, perché non resisterò a lungo."

Tenere inchiodato il suo impulsivo compagno era stato facile, anche troppo, ma ora opporsi agli ufficiali che cercavano di rintracciare entrambi, per portarli a forza davanti al Consiglio, stava bruciando ogni grammo della sua forza. Li sentiva incombere, pressanti, ed era ben conscio che si trattava solo di una questione di tempo, prima di soccombere.  
Poteva schermare se stesso e Rain solo per altri pochi minuti e poi avrebbe dovuto arrendersi a un'energia più grande della sua... e giustamente pagare per aver ignorato ordini precisi.   
Strano però, infrangere gli ordini con il permesso di farlo.   
Perché così era andata, e così ancora stava andando: Lariel si era di certo accorto di quanto stava facendo, e lui in persona avrebbe potuto bloccarlo in qualsiasi momento, in una frazione di tempo tanto breve da non essere neppure misurabile. Avrebbe potuto cancellarlo con un gesto, ne aveva il diritto e la capacità.  
Invece gli aveva concesso di spingersi fino a quel punto e di cambiare il corso degli eventi, rendendogli il gioco difficile, ma non troppo; Il Sommo lo stava osservando, non aveva alcun dubbio.  
Forse tollerava la sua insubordinazione perché ne comprendeva il motivo, e lo condivideva, o forse si stava solo divertendo a lasciargli credere di poter fare le cose a modo suo. La cosa certa era che Lariel doveva avere i suoi scopi perché, se come dicevano in tanti, loro due si somigliavano, allora anche il Sommo stava sempre ben attento ai propri tornaconto personali, prima di agire.   
O di _non_ agire, in quel caso.  
La ragione non aveva più importanza: nel vedere il suo compagno e il giovane umano scomparire seppe che una metà del suo intento era stata raggiunta e che lui avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
Per i due amanti non poteva fare nient'altro, e per Rain... per Rain aveva già fatto tutto. 

***

L'avvertimento di Rain non era stato eccessivo, anzi: tornò quell'impressione di spostamento violento, ma molto più intensa. Una sensazione simile all'esser trascinato da una corrente, all'essere schiacciato tanto forte da sentir scricchiolare le costole, all'avere la bocca e gli occhi pieni di spilli, il fiato strappato dai polmoni.  
Stava davvero accadendo? Essere trasportato in quel modo da un luogo all'altro era una sfida alla fisica, era una cosa per cui sarebbe stato guardato come un pazzo, se avesse provato a raccontarla. A pensarci bene c'erano tante cose ormai nella sua vita che a esser narrate avrebbero causato il suo ricovero immediato in una clinica psichiatrica.

Giunsero in pochi secondi, o almeno a lui così sembrò: non riusciva a discernere con precisione il tempo, viaggiando in quello strano modo.   
Matthias crollò in ginocchio, scosso dai conati di nausea. Erano profondi, acuti e dolorosi, ma andavano a vuoto, riempiendogli il petto di dolore e gli occhi di lacrime. Era praticamente a digiuno da giorni, se non per alcune tazze di tè con pane tostato, e il suo corpo non aveva niente da rigettare, ma nonostante ciò la crisi durò alcuni minuti, e finì con il vomitare solo acri succhi gastrici.   
Restò chino a riprendere fiato, tremando violentemente, placando gli spasmi che gli attraversavano il torace. Le guance bruciavano, e la testa gli girava, gli occhi erano umidi, e li serrò per tenere a bada le vertigini. Si sentiva drenato di ogni energia; il vento freddo che gli batteva sul viso non tardò a schiarirgli la mente, e lo costrinse a stringersi nel giubbotto per trattenere un po' di tepore. Dopo un po’ riaprì, con un po’ d’apprensione, gli occhi, e rimase a fissare ipnotizzato il proprio respiro che si condensava in nuvolette; gli sembrava irreale, un lattiginoso dipinto sospeso nell'aria.

"Tutto bene?"

Due mani si poggiarono sulle sue spalle e lo massaggiarono leggermente, donandogli un po' d'energia, calda e benefica, simile al conforto di un letto morbido quando si è molto stanchi, o all'abbraccio sincero di un amico quando si è mortalmente tristi: così dolce e benevolo da essere commovente.

"Va meglio, sì... sono solo un po' sottosopra."

Rispose Matthias alzandosi; nel giro di qualche secondo gli tornò l'equilibrio, ma le gambe erano ancora molli e i primi passi che fece furono incerti e traballanti come quelli di un infante. Preferì fermarsi per un po’ e guadagnare un maggior controllo, piuttosto che cadere rovinosamente a terra. 

"Con calma, con calma. Ormai sei qui.”  
   
Rain gli porse una bottiglietta d’acqua, e lui l’accettò senza stare a chiedersi da dove arrivasse; si sciacquò la bocca e poi bevve, cauto, qualche sorso, trovandola fresca e deliziosa, un vero sollievo per la sua gola. Quando ne ebbe abbastanza fece per restituire la bottiglia a Rain, ringraziandolo, ma quella gli svanì dalla mano.  
   
Il sole ormai era ormai sorto, ma la sua luce faticava a trapassare gli spessi nuvoloni che riempivano il cielo; il vento era una lama che feriva il viso e scompigliava i capelli, e nell'aria si avvertiva pungente l'odore dell'ozono. La pioggia era imminente, e se non si fosse sbrigato a trovare Keith si sarebbe di certo inzuppato.  
Pioggia...  
Pioveva il giorno in cui si erano incontrati, in quella nuova vita, quando lui aveva guardato negli occhi di ‘Edgard' senza riconoscerlo, e se ora la loro riunione fosse avvenuta un’altra volta sotto la pioggia, lui avrebbe amato per sempre quell'acqua che scendeva dal cielo…. persino i temuti e angosciosi temporali. Avrebbe alzato il viso, accogliendo le gocce fredde come lacrime benedette che non sarebbe stato lui a piangere.  
   
"Sono già stato qui." 

Mormorò, guardandosi intorno.   
Quella che provava non era una comune sensazione di déjà vu, non un'impressione sfocata che ignorava il come e il perché della propria esistenza: lui conosceva, lui _sapeva_.  
Nonostante tutti i cambiamenti, nonostante lì avrebbe dovuto esserci un villaggio che invece era scomparso, cancellato dai secoli, dalle guerre e gli spostamenti, lui riconosceva il posto come se ci avesse sempre vissuto, e nulla fosse cambiato.  
Si trovava in mezzo a un prato, vicino a una strada, e alle sue spalle erano visibili, a non eccessiva distanza, gli edifici periferici di una qualche città. Davanti a sé invece, a solo qualche di centinaio di metri di sentiero in salita, vedeva le rovine di quello che un tempo era stato il castello della famiglia di Edgard. Distingueva i resti delle diverse mura di cinta, e di edifici, e alcune torri ben conservate.  
Ecco ciò che restava di tanta ricchezza, di nobiltà e orgoglio, potere e distinzione: rovine tra le quali i turisti scattavano foto, e una stirpe la cui diretta linea di sangue si era già estinta da centinaia di anni.  
Keith era lì, in mezzo ai fantasmi; era andato a cercare il passato per rifuggire il presente; lui, che non era mai indietreggiato davanti a nulla. 

"Rain, è da quella parte! Dobbiamo fare... presto."

Terminò confuso Matthias, accorgendosi che Rain non era più con lui. Ma cos'era quell'abitudine di comparire e scomparire senza preavviso? Era disorientante!

"Comunque grazie per avermi portato sin qui!"

Esclamò, sperando che in qualche modo l'altro lo potesse sentire

***

Un attimo prima si trovava con Matthias e ora l'ambiente che lo circondava non era più quello di un grigio autunno, ma l'etereo, fulgido splendore della Salone del Consiglio, e tutti i suoi membri lo stavano osservando. Così come il triumvirato dei Sommi e le statue di traslucido cristallo nelle nicchie... così come Jael accanto a lui, e che, magari però si stava sbagliando, aveva un vaghissimo sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul volto. I ricami dorati sul suo abito luccicavano come se avessero imbrigliato la luce e la sua immagine si rifletteva nel pavimento semitrasparente come se si specchiasse nelle acque cristalline di un lago montano.  
Lo stupore fu tanto da fargli dimenticare per un momento tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro l'ultima volta che si erano visti, e tutto ciò che desiderava dirgli.

"Ma che sta succedendo?"

Jael non rispose, ma distolse gli occhi da lui per volgerli verso Lariel, seduto al centro dei tre Sommi; egli ricambiò lo sguardo e fece un gesto distratto con il braccio; pronunciò una sola frase, che zittì il brusio di tutti i presenti: 

"Il processo abbia inizio."

***

Il fuoristrada, uno di quelli di lusso, costosissimi e con tanto di interni in pelle, era stato frettolosamente parcheggiato; la portiera era stata lasciata aperta e la chiave d'accensione era ancora inserita, benché il motore fosse spento. Un adesivo sul lunotto posteriore informava che si trattava di una vettura a nolo di un'agenzia di Londra, e sebbene l'interno fosse del tutto impersonale, cosa normale, in un'auto di quel genere, intuì che doveva trattarsi di quella usata da Keith per giungere fin lì.  
Prese la chiave e chiuse la vettura, tirò le maniche del maglione a coprirsi le mani per scaldarle, e poi si mosse per coprire la breve distanza che ancora lo separava dalle vestigia del castello, decidendosi a chiamare a voce alta il nome del suo amato; la sua voce gli sembrò terribilmente piccola di fronte all’imponente silenzio che la circondava.

Affaticato dalla salita superò ciò che restava delle alte mura di cinta, camminò tra i ruderi di grigia pietra, resti di scalinate ricoperti di muschio, pareti dalle strette feritoie. Con il cuore che scoppiava d’emozione si rese conto che proprio lì, dove stava muovendo i suoi passi, aveva incontrato Edgard la prima volta; ricordava bene le sue parole e la voce, che non aveva ancora del tutto acquisito la profondità che avrebbe posseduto in seguito, ma che già era calda e gentile.

_... "_ _Credo che quella sia troppo pesante per te. Non avresti dovuto caricarla tanto_ _."..._

Ecco, lì un tempo c'era il granaio, e vicino la legnaia, e una delle abitazioni ove dormivano i servi e gli artigiani che vivevano all'interno del castello.  
Dalla parte opposta gli alloggi delle guardie, e lì accanto le stalle... tutti edifici in legno, di cui non era rimasto più nulla. E poi, ormai davanti a lui, ciò che restava del grande edificio centrale: muri crollati e altri che sembravano intatti, archi, fregi consumati, finestre che davano sul vuoto cielo grigio, altre che si aprivano sugli interni semisventrati, saloni abbandonati al piano terra dove ormai cresceva l'erba.  
Avrebbe potuto avventurarsi all'interno del rudere, ma lasciò che la tentazione restasse tale e preferì scegliere un altro percorso che lo portasse alla corte interna, aggirando quelle vecchie stanze. Il suo cuore intanto batteva come se cercasse di bucargli il petto.

C'era ancora il pozzo! E la fontana, dove era ancora visibile qualche traccia del mosaico che la decorava un tempo: alberi, fiori e strani animali, immagini così danneggiate e consumate che solo lui, che le aveva ammirate quando erano nuove e nitide, poteva distinguere cosa fossero.  
Solo lui, e Keith, che pure era lì.  
Il cuore di Matthias fece un balzo, si fermò, riprese a tamburare.  
Keith era seduto a terra, una gamba distesa davanti a sé, l'altra indolentemente piegata, la testa china, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Era appoggiato a un muro dove, qualche metro più su, si aprivano le finestre di quella che era stata la loro camera. A Matt sembrò di poter vedere l'immagine dei due sfortunati amanti, lì affacciati a guardarli, attendendo che rimettessero le cose a posto. Edgard ed Ewan erano lì, l'uno accanto all'altro, cingendosi a vicenda con un braccio, insieme come era giusto che fossero.  
 _'Salvalo da se stesso, dalle colpe che è convinto di avere'_  
Dicevano con il loro silenzio. 

Keith alzò la testa, spostò lo sguardo, e lo vide.  
Il suo viso non mutò espressione, ma in risposta il suo corpo fu interamente percorso da un tremito, breve ma violento. Non si mosse, né parlò; quella per lui era una visione tra le altre che in quelle ore si erano mosse davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Matthias non poteva essere lì, non ne aveva il motivo... era lui, che lo desiderava così fortemente, ad aver creato la sua immagine; anche se si trattava di un gioco della sua mente, di un'illusione dovuta a quelle due terribili notti insonni, il desiderio di stringerlo era reale come non mai.  
Non riusciva ad alzarsi, però. A essere sincero non ci stava nemmeno provando: la stanchezza era troppo pesante e densa, e se quella era una sua fantasia sarebbe stato sufficiente immaginare che Matthias fosse proprio accanto a lui, per prenderlo tra le braccia. Bastava desiderare che fosse lì vicino, che non fosse più arrabbiato e che non lo odiasse. 

Erano pensieri che Matthias non poteva conoscere; tutto ciò che sapeva era che Keith lo aveva visto e non aveva mosso un muscolo, né detto una parola. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo senza concedergli un cenno né un sorriso, e quell'indifferenza lo preoccupava a morte.  
Si comportava così perché non aveva intenzione di perdonarlo, e di tornare insieme? O era spezzato al punto di non voler reagire, di soccombere senza lottare?  
In entrambi i casi avrebbe preferito qualsiasi cosa a quel distacco angosciante, anche l'ira, anche un pugno.

[ _Dimmi quanto sono stato stupido, e picchiami se servirà a farti sentire meglio, dico davvero... ma dopo perdonami, ti prego_.]

Si avvicinò a lui lentamente; avrebbe voluto correre, ma gli sembrava che la fretta non si addicesse a quel luogo. Avrebbe voluto gridare ancora il suo nome, ma tra quei resti le voci non dovevano alzare il tono.  
Gli si inginocchiò accanto e osservò il viso cereo, gli occhi chiusi, e si accorse che ogni parola che aveva avuto in mente di dirgli d’improvviso appariva inadeguata. Keith indossava un paio di pantaloni scuri e una camicia di velluto, ma nient'altro; quel freddo e l'aria umida avrebbe finito con il fargli molto male; Matthias si levò il giubbotto, glielo fece passare alla meglio dietro la schiena e lo posò sulle sue spalle; era piccolo per lui, ma gli avrebbe fornito almeno un po' di calore.   
Non poteva stargli così vicino senza fare niente, e obbedì all'impulso di baciarlo; solo un casto tocco sulla guancia gelida, un gesto per richiamare la sua attenzione.

***

Tepore, labbra morbide, così morbide che potevano appartenere solo a Matthias... a quello vero, in carne ed ossa, non a una creatura della sua immaginazione. Si voltò e lo vide lì, accanto a sé, che gli sorrideva commosso. L'angelo disse il suo nome.

"Keith."

Una volta sola, una parola in cui aveva messo tutto il cuore.   
Era stupito davvero, Keith.  
Stupito e sconvolto. Matthias era lì, davvero. Matthias lo aveva trovato.  
Matthias gli sorrideva, pieno di tenerezza, e gli accarezzava il viso con mani tiepide, e si sporgeva verso di lui per abbracciarlo. 

E Keith lo spinse via.  
   
___________________  
 


	27. Chapter 27

#  **In Un Paese d’Estate**

  
**Capitolo 27**  
   
 **_________________**  
   
   
Sotto di sé Matthias sentì la terra fredda e umida; era talmente breve la distanza da Keith che sarebbe bastato un passo a coprirla, ma quella spinta, quel mandarlo via, lo avevano fatto sentire lontano come dall'altro capo del mondo. Aveva il bisogno più che mai fisico di stringerlo, circondarlo con le braccia e sentirlo vivo, caldo, _suo._  
Sì, più ci pensava, più i secondi passavano, più forte si faceva il desiderio di stare pelle contro pelle con lui: sentire il petto di Keith muoversi nel respiro, e restare allacciati nel calore e nel buio, senza fare nient’altro… solo quello: soddisfare la necessità suprema di stare insieme, assorbirsi, percepirsi, silenziosi, a riequilibrare le loro anime dissestate.  
   
Dopo ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutto il resto: per ripercorrere con le mani e con la bocca il corpo di Keith, che conosceva così bene, ma di cui non si stancava mai; impossessarsene di nuovo e per sempre, vincolandolo, imprigionandolo in modo che non avrebbe mai più potuto allontanarsi, né rifugiarsi nella solitudine in quel modo.  
Ma Keith l’aveva allontanato, ed era stato come precipitare.  
Provò rabbia per se stesso, pena per Keith e paura per entrambi, perché per la prima volta l'idea che forse non sarebbero tornati insieme lo colpì, mozzandogli il fiato.  
Forse Keith non l'avrebbe perdonato, non avrebbe accettato le sue scuse e giustamente deluso lo avrebbe accusato di aver mancato di fede nei suoi confronti. Lontani... lontani per tutta la vita come erano stati in quei due giorni.  
Separarsi da lui, ricominciare da solo, e poi, un giorno, innamorarsi di qualcun altro, come fanno tutti al mondo.  
Mai!  
   
~°~ 

Keith lo osservava, non distoglieva lo sguardo da lui, dal suo viso su cui gli occhi spiccavano luccicanti; ammirava i morbidi capelli riccioluti, che erano un posto delizioso dove appoggiare la guancia e riposare, dimenticare.  
Ma se quel Matthias era in carne e ossa, se era davvero lì, accanto a lui, non poteva stringerlo a sé.  
Fosse stata solo un'illusione allora sì, avrebbe potuto parlargli, toccarlo, farci l'amore e restargli accanto; perché nell'illusione tutto sarebbe sempre andato bene e anche il passato poteva essere dimenticato, modificato, ignorato. L'illusione era la fuga perfetta, nell'illusione lui non gli aveva mai fatto del male, nell’illusione Matthias non gli aveva mai urlato " _va' via e non tornare più_ ". Nell'illusione il suo angelo non aveva mai pianto per le bugie che lui gli aveva raccontato. 

"Sono venuto a prenderti; torniamo a casa."

Lo invitò Matt, tendendogli una mano, offrendogli un appiglio per strapparlo al baratro sul quale indugiava, affascinato dal vuoto che gli si spalancava davanti. Il suo sorriso era così bello, così tenero, che faceva male guardarlo.

"Sono già a casa."

Sentì la propria voce suonare rauca, priva d'energia, per niente somigliante a quella con cui tante volte aveva consolato Matt, quella che ogni giorno lo riempiva di parole d'amore, o che si prendeva affettuosamente gioco di lui.

"Non è vero. Abbiamo un posto che ci aspetta, uno dove siamo stati felici e dove avremo futuro. Qui c'è solo il passato, e il passato non può darci più niente."  
"Mentre il futuro può davvero darci qualcosa?"  
"Keith, non dire così, ti prego! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace a un punto che non puoi immaginare, e mi dispiacerà per tutta la vita, non mi pentirò mai abbastanza, ma tu non parlare come se fosse la fine. Io t’impedirò di lasciarmi, se è quello che hai in mente. Piuttosto... piuttosto..."  
"Piuttosto mi uccideresti?" 

Un dolore trapassò Matthias al centro del petto, una fitta acuita dall'espressione dolce e morbosa sul viso di Keith, dalla sua voce del tutto priva di rancore, dal sorriso diafano dipinto su labbra altrettanto pallide.

"Abbiamo sempre in pugno la vita di chi ci ama: tu hai la mia, io forse ho la tua, e quando uccidiamo non è detto che lo si faccia fisicamente, vero? Spesso le parole sono più che sufficienti. Se tu preferissi uccidermi piuttosto che permettermi di andarmene io ne sarei felice, orgoglioso, e ti lascerei fare. Sarebbe meraviglioso, Matt, che altro potrei desiderare?"  
"Di continuare a vivere, _insieme_! Per sempre, ogni giorno, senza perderci più. Anche se siamo tanto giovani da poter avere mille storie davanti, io so che ci rimarremo accanto tutta la vita. So che è quello che _dobbiamo_ fare! E soprattutto, so che è quello che voglio!"  
"Vuoi rimanere anche ora che sai proprio tutto di me? Dopo che ti sono costato lacrime che avrei potuto risparmiarti, dopo che ti ho fatto soffrire... e forse ti farò soffrire di nuovo, perché tutto si ripete e prima o poi sbaglierei ancora."  
"Ma tutti quanti sbagliamo! È normale, è persino giusto, non è una colpa!  Perché invece non pensi al fatto che sei stato la fonte della mia felicità?" 

Keith non rispose: cercò nei propri ricordi la felicità di cui Matthias parlava, era sicuro che ci fosse… ma quella si era nascosta chissà dove e i pensieri che invece trovò erano grigi e malinconici. Le parole gli volarono di bocca senza che se ne accorgesse.

"Fu Adelius a darci sepoltura, sai?"  
"Non parlarne! Non serve, ti fa stare peggio."  
"Mio fratello se n’era andato dicendo che sarebbe stato via per una battuta di caccia... e in fondo lo fu, vero? Tornò senza prede né trofei, ma euforico e soddisfatto, e diede una festa che durò tre giorni, senza interruzioni. Non so cosa intuì Adelius, cosa pensò, non so con che spirito intraprese la strada per giungere alla nostra casa, ma quando vi arrivò trovò solo misere macerie annerite... e trovò noi." 

Keith si interruppe, e guardò fisso davanti a sé, con l'espressione svuotata di ogni emozione.

"Riesci a immaginare come dev’essere stato?"  
"Lascia che ti abbracci."

Implorò Matthias, che sì, forse riusciva immaginare, ma non sapeva che risposta dare; poteva solo offrire se stesso come rifugio e consolazione, sperando che il calore e l'amore bastassero per dissipare l'antica amarezza, a dare nuova linfa alla speranza che Keith sembrava aver completamente perso. Doveva far sì che lo ascoltasse, doveva abbattere quelle difese che ormai non lo proteggevano più, bensì erano diventate una prigione così opprimente da soffocarlo.

“Thomas prosperò. Visse a lungo, beandosi del potere che aveva tanto desiderato, abusandone ogni volta che gli era possibile. Non conobbe mai le sofferenze di una grave malattia… che gran fortuna, visti quei tempi, vero? Morì anziano, nel sonno, senza sapere cosa fossero l’agonia o l’infermità. Lui, che avrebbe meritato la più atroce delle sorti. Lui, che avrei dovuto uccidere quando ne ebbi l’occasione! Tagliargli la gola, sfondargli il cranio, trafiggergli il cuore… avrei potuto. Se lo avessi ammazzato allora la nostra vita sarebbe stata diversa, e invece… in tutto questo c’è forse stata un’ombra di giustizia?”  
“… sì, c’è stata. Siamo qui, _ora_ , in un tempo in cui non dobbiamo più nasconderci, in un mondo pieno di opportunità che Thomas non potrà mai vivere. La giustizia che ci spetta è data dall’essere di nuovo insieme, liberi, senza che lui possa più interferire. Se mi allontani, invece, gli consegnerai una vera vittoria: la nostra separazione.”  
   
Strisciando sulle ginocchia gli si avvicinò un po', cauto. Pochi centimetri appena. 

"Tu hai voluto proteggermi fino all'estremo; mi hai dato una morte nell'amore sottraendomi alle umiliazioni e a un'agonia molto peggiore. Ti ringrazio per questo, per il coraggio che hai dimostrato, ma se potessi tornare indietro sapendo ciò che so ora ti impedirei di farlo. - fece una pausa, torcendosi la mani - Uccidendomi ti sei addossato ogni responsabilità, hai sofferto a lungo e soffri ancora adesso. Se avessi immaginato che morire misericordiosamente per mano tua avrebbe significato una lunga separazione e così tanto dolore, avrei preferito che Thomas mi facesse lentamente a pezzi. Capisci, vero, cosa voglio dire?"  
"Anche così alla base della tua, della nostra, morte sarebbe rimasta la mia incapacità di proteggerti. Se ne fossi stato davvero in grado non ci saremmo mai trovati in quella situazione, non sarebbe stato necessario prendere una decisione così terribile. Quando fummo cacciati avrei dovuto portarti lontano, uscire dai domini di mio padre, così che non ci trovassero. Avrei dovuto accettare l’offerta di Cedric, approfittare della sua generosa ospitalità… avremmo dovuto vivere il nostro amore da clandestini, ma avremmo vissuto, almeno. Invece ho sbagliato, sono stato cieco e stupido, ed è stata tutta colpa mia, solo colpa mia. Non merito che tu -”  
" _NO_! Smettila! Perché non vuoi ascoltarmi? Dici di non poter tornare con me perché mi faresti soffrire... ti racconto una cosa: tu mi stai facendo soffrire _ADESSO_! Evitandomi, respingendomi, continuando a darti colpe che io non vedo! Mi stai facendo sentire solo, disperato e terrorizzato come non lo sono mai stato!”  
Matthias prese fiato, e continuò poi con parole che sembravano in procinto di spezzarsi in un pianto impotente.  
“Non ti rendi conto di quanto è assurdo stare qui a parlare, e non aver ancora potuto abbracciarti? Di quanto è straziante per me vederti così, senza riuscire a darti conforto, e ascoltare frasi che somigliano a un addio? Keith, io ho bisogno di te... e tu ne hai di me. Non tenermi lontano, per favore." 

***

"Processo?”  
   
Rain si stupì per la solennità che permeava la Sala. Era ben conscio che sarebbe stato punito, lo era stato già quando mentre parlava con Edg, e poi anche con Matt; forse le ore di viaggio risparmiate a quest'ultimo avrebbero fatto pendere la bilancia della loro sorte un po' troppo da una parte... e lui sperava che fosse da quella del favore... ma un processo! La sua interferenza non era stata tanto pesante da meritarlo, almeno a suo parere.  
Per una violazione di basso, medio livello i provvedimenti erano più che altro noiosi: qualche decennio da vivere come umano in mezzo agli umani, senza alcun potere e imprigionati in un deperibile corpo di carne, per esempio. Chi aveva sopportato la debolezza dell'essere solamente uomo, la fatica di vivere, le malattie e la vecchiaia, di solito poi si atteneva a un comportamento molto ligio, più che mai grato di aver riconquistato il proprio status naturale, e con esso il distacco dalle miserie della carnalità.  
Se la si combinava più grossa, e quello probabilmente era il caso, si veniva degradati, ma anche in tale evenienza il provvedimento era deciso senza alcuna cerimonia particolare. Per quanto lo riguardava, poi, un abbassamento di rango non era cosa da preoccuparlo, anzi! Era già arrivato più in alto di quanto avesse creduto, e la semi-immortalità forniva tempo in abbondanza per risalire la china.  
Un processo, invece, alla presenza dell'intero Consiglio significava guai seri e la sicura condanna, giacché più che un procedimento per stabilire l'innocenza o la colpevolezza dell'imputato, esso era una cerimonia al solo fine di annunciare la pena, e additare a tutti chi si macchiava di un crimine, di gravi infrazioni disciplinari, facendone un monito. 

Jael era imperturbabile quanto lo erano i Consiglieri sui loro augusti seggi; con quella tranquillità dava l’impressione di sapere molto più di lui, che al contrario non si capacitava di cosa stesse accadendo.  
Dal trono centrale Lariel li guardava, mantenendo un contegno distaccato da cui non lasciava trapelare nulla. A un suo gesto uno dei Consiglieri si alzò; aveva folti capelli color rame intrecciati a fili d'oro, e vestiva di uno scuro colore verde bosco.  
Il tono della sua voce era neutro, pacato; accanto, seduto, c'era colui che era il suo compagno. L'opposto nei colori, con i corti capelli neri e la veste chiara, dai ricami argentei, e forse l'opposto anche nel cuore, perché la sua espressione era dolente, le sue emozioni ben chiare: non era felice di essere lì, e sembrava detestare ciò che stava per accadere, e il non poter far niente per cambiare quelle leggi che si perdevano in un passato lontanissimo. 

"L'accusa nei vostri confronti è l'insubordinazione verso disposizioni ricevute direttamente dai Sommi. Avete agito di vostra iniziativa quando eravate stati deposti dall'incarico di Custodi della coppia di umani un tempo affidatavi. Non avete agito da osservatori come si converrebbe e avete influenzato il corso degli eventi, ma questo fatto assume importanza secondaria di fronte alla vostra disobbedienza agli ordini: è solo per essa che sarete condannati."

D’istinto Rain compì un passo indietro.  
Disobbedienza diretta agli ordini... non a ordini del Consiglio, ma addirittura a quelli dei Sommi! Tanto valeva rassegnarsi all'idea di essere bell'e morto, il _fu_ Rain, spacciato, finito, kaputt, defunto e tutta una serie di pittoreschi sinonimi, perché era certo che non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla condanna che lo attendeva.  
Lariel parlò, e nelle sue parole non c'erano rabbia, spregio o freddezza o una qualsiasi delle negatività che Rain si sarebbe aspettato da lui. La sua voce era cortese, rassegnata, quasi comprensiva; una voce che non poteva appartenere a qualcuno che lui aveva sempre e solo considerato poco più che un manichino di ghiaccio senza interessi al di fuori di se stesso. 

"Un'indisciplina di tale livello non può essere tollerata. Vorrei evitare tutto questo, ma non posso fare eccezioni: il mio comando era stato esplicito, sul non avere più contatti con quei due umani."

_Deposizione dal loro incarico su Edg e Matthias?_ Rain confuso inclinò la testa di lato, cercando di dire che doveva esserci un errore, forse uno scambio di persone: a lui mai nessuno aveva detto che...

"Ah, chiedo scusa! Posso avere la parola?"

Jael si era intromesso, voce chiara, tono casuale; non era intimorito e nemmeno confuso. Rain avrebbe anzi giurato che si stesse godendo la situazione, non fosse stato che in quel frangente c'era tutto da fare fuorché ridere. Se avesse almeno potuto scambiare due parole con lui avrebbe capito qualcosa di più, ma così poteva solo sperare che il compagno avesse in mente qualcosa di efficace per tirarli fuori da quel ginepraio.

"Temo di essermi scordato di comunicare a Rain l'ordine in questione. Non so proprio come sia potuto passarmi di mente, sono mortificato. Il mio compagno _non può_ essere punito per aver trasgredito un comando che ignorava, giusto?"

"J-Jael? Cosa stai -"

Lui gli fece un secco gesto con la mano, come a intimare _'stai zitto!_ ', e non distolse gli occhi dalla Corte. Ora sì che Rain poteva distinguergli addosso una certa tensione, mentre attendeva una risposta a quella domanda; le sopracciglia impercettibilmente aggrottate e le labbra tese, come uno scienziato che attende di vedere se l'esperimento appena tentato gli è riuscito o se ha commesso un errore ormai irreparabile.  
Uno dei Sommi, colui che sedeva alla sinistra di Lariel, si rivolse direttamente a Rain.

"Sta dicendo la verità?"

"Io... beh, non sapevo niente di questa storia, però..."

[ _Però credi che se l'avessi saputo me ne sarei rimasto buono buono a girarmi i pollici, specie di idiota?_ ]

Un mormorio di diffuse tra le fila del Consiglio, bisbigli indistinti di cui non riuscì a carpire nemmeno un brandello. I Sommi si stavano consultando, e Lariel in silenzio ascoltava ciò che gli altri due avevano da dire, senza in apparenza prestarvi molta attenzione: sedeva sul suo trono, osservando gli imputati, le dita congiunte davanti alla bocca, assorto.  
   
~°~ 

Lariel già sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, e si domandava se i suoi due colleghi avessero colto la pura realtà. Non di disobbedienza si trattava, né di dimenticanza, ma di un unico schema, congegnato infrangendo ad arte le loro stesse leggi celesti per ottenere un obiettivo ben preciso.  
Ingegnoso, ma pericoloso; guardando ora il suo sottoposto non era del tutto sicuro di essere felice di averlo lasciato fare, di aver permesso che si spingesse così oltre, addentrandosi di proposito in un territorio che di solito tutti rifuggivano.  
Ora sarebbe stato lui a firmare la sua condanna, come aveva fatto già con quella di Kijan... e non poteva tirarsi indietro, o tentare qualcosa per impedirlo, perché se lo avesse fatto Jael lo avrebbe odiato, e la freddezza che sentiva abitualmente intorno a sé gli era già più che sufficiente, senza aggiungervi anche quella dell'unico _forse_ -amico che avesse.  
Andasse come Jael desiderava, allora… e se tale era la sua fine, probabilmente si trattava di quella più adatta a lui. 

"In questo caso... - lo sguardo di Lariel si concentrò su Rain - tu sei libero di andare. Bada solo di rammentare che la coppia non è più affar tuo. Capisco il desiderio di aiutarli, ma il rischio di cedere alla tentazione di manovrare le scelte degli umani secondo il proprio gusto è troppo alto. Loro prima di tutto devono essere liberi di tentare, sbagliare e imparare."

~°~

Rain si morse le labbra. Erano parole di assoluzione che avrebbero dovuto recargli sollievo, ma l'effetto che stavano sortendo era ben diverso. Lariel si stava rivolgendo a lui, e a lui soltanto: si pretendeva che uscisse da solo da quel salone, e probabilmente senza possibilità di parola. Il silenzio che lo circondava non significava nient'altro: _approfitta della clemenza che ti è accordata e vattene_. Sii grato dell’indulgenza che hai trovato, perché pochi sono stati altrettanto fortunati.  
Ma era forse fortuna, quella? Si sentiva intrappolato, inerme, invischiato in una partita in cui non aveva reale possibilità di partecipare, quasi come se fosse lui stesso la posta in gioco, e in un certo senso la cosa lo offendeva ancor peggio che essere usato come pedina.

"O siamo entrambi colpevoli o entrambi innocenti; affrontare insieme ogni cosa, è questo il senso dell'avere un compagno. Io non me ne vado da solo!"  
"Non essere melodrammatico, Rain - gli sussurrò Jael - o vuoi rendere inutile ciò che ho fatto?"  
"Inutile?"  
"Già. Fatti prendere dal tuo benedetto idealismo adesso e manderai il mio piano all'aria. Non sarebbe molto simpatico da parte tua, considerando che lo sto facendo per te."  
"Eh?"  
Domandò intelligentemente Rain, raggiungendo nuove vette di confusione.  
"Vuoi dar retta ai Sommi, per favore, e andartene?"  
"Ma a te cosa accadrà? E poi che significa _piano_? Hai causato tutto questo apposta? Perché?"  
Jael sospirò, inarcando rassegnato entrambe le sopracciglia, visto che per il suo grado di esasperazione uno solo non era sufficiente.  
"Avrei dovuto immaginare che aspettarsi una silenziosa collaborazione da parte tua era pia illusione."  
"Perché hai voluto fare tutto per conto tuo? Vuoi spiegarmi che cosa-"  
"Hai finito con le domande o no?" 

Rain lo guardò rabbuiato e Jael capì che non avrebbe demorso. In realtà, a vederlo con quel viso dove l'arrabbiatura stentava a trovare posto, perché quello che c'era era già occupato dalla preoccupazione, si pentì del tono velatamente canzonatorio che aveva usato. Forza dell'abitudine, forse, ma anche una scappatoia alle risposte che gli venivano chieste.  
Il suo compagno era troppo serio da troppo tempo, e lui lo preferiva rumoroso, scanzonato, fin troppo sincero, con tutti quei difetti poco adatti a creature che dovevano fare del distacco la principale virtù.

"Voglio parlarti da solo!"  
   
Esclamò Rain, ma esaudire quella richiesta non era possibile, i loro superiori non l'avrebbero permesso; per questo Jael scosse la testa, cominciando a provare, suo malgrado, un vago disagio, una lieve paura.  
Era più che normale sentire timore nello sfidare la sorte all'estremo, ma si ostinò nel proprio orgoglio e negò a se stesso d'ammettere l'esistenza di quella crepa. 

"Non c'è tempo, Rain; potrebbero anche cambiare idea sul tuo conto, se insisti nel restare. Esci da qui."

Il loro primo incontro, proprio in quel salone… l’iniziale diffidenza, le schermaglie, e poi il venirsi incontro, cominciando a conoscersi. La complicità, la ricerca della conoscenza, insieme, e i punti di vista così diversi, l'appoggio che si erano prestati l'un l'altro, anche quando non riuscivano a capirsi a fondo. Rain pensò a tutto il tempo passato insieme, a come aveva sempre ritenuto che loro due sarebbero stati inseparabili e che il destino dell'uno sarebbe stato quello dell'altro, e perciò decise che non se ne sarebbe mai andato da solo.  
C'era un castigo? Lo avrebbero pagato entrambi.  
Fece per parlare, ma prima che potesse proferire una sillaba Jael lo bloccò. 

"Osa fare di testa tua e non ti perdonerò mai."

E sibilato ciò lo afferrò per le braccia, sospingendolo indietro con passo svelto; preso alla sprovvista da quell'atto impulsivo Rain restò imbambolato a farsi guidare, tornando presente a se stesso solo quando s'accorse di essere giunto agli imponenti portali del salone. Lì si inchiodò, rifiutandosi di procedere oltre, anzi, tentando a sua volta di spingere indietro Jael per tornare di fronte al Consiglio. Si stringevano per le braccia, ora, ma non somigliava per niente all'abbraccio che aveva sperato e immaginato... o all'unico abbraccio che ricordava, e che aveva cosi spesso rievocato nella memoria da consumarlo.

" _Finiscila!_ "

Quello di Jael fu una specie sussurro gridato: brusco, irritato, esclamato con una tale intensità, pur nella voce smorzata, che fece cessare all'istante il suo dibattersi, lasciandoli per un attimo immobili a fissarsi in un silenzio teso.

"Finalmente. E pensare che l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti eri così arrabbiato con me da urlarmi contro."  
"Tu parlavi come se non ti importasse nulla di me."

Rispose piccato, imbronciandosi in un'espressione quasi infantile e fissando Jael con uno sguardo che avrebbe fatto sentire colpevole anche una pietra.

"Non è colpa mia se non hai capito niente."  
"E che avrei dovuto capire? Le tue parole non lasciavano molto spazio all'interpretazione!"

Il portone si aprì da solo, quel tanto che bastava per permettere di uscire, e Jael lo spinse oltre la soglia, continuando a tenerlo saldamente.

"Questo amore che dici di nutrire... e forse è vero... mettilo da parte. Scordatene, o meglio ancora sfruttarlo: se è grande abbastanza prendi la sua energia, che ora fai bruciare inutilmente, e usala per diventare più forte. Ci riuscirai, non ho dubbi... e quando ce l'avrai fatta ti parlerò chiaramente come desideri."  
"Lo prometti?"  
"No. Non stringo promesse che forse non potrò mantenere." 

Solo in quel momento Rain si rese conto di non avere più alcun potere su ciò che stava per succedere. Mesi di incomprensioni, l'amarezza per un sentimento che non aveva trovato sfogo, la gelosia, la sensazione di essere stato raggirato, tutto venne perdonato in quell'istante, mentre cominciava a comprendere la situazione, ricostruendone il quadro con i pezzi raccolti qua e là, interpretando in modo nuovo parole, gesti e situazioni. Ora capiva: ora che stava per essere lasciato solo, forse per sempre, si accorgeva di aver agito anch'egli da egoista, di aver sempre preteso di essere capito senza aver provato lui stesso a capire, di aver preteso da Jael sentimenti umani che non gli appartenevano.

"Non combinare disastri mentre non ci sono."

Lo ammonì Jael, ma con dolcezza, o con la cosa più somigliante alla dolcezza che riuscisse a esprimere, mentre lo allontanava in fretta da sé, lasciandolo andare.  
Gli sfuggì dalle braccia; Rain resto attonito per qualche secondo, poi tese una mano per riafferrarlo, ma era troppo tardi, ormai: si trovò nel lungo corridoio vuoto, con le maestose porte chiusegli in faccia.  
Come se prendersela con esse avesse potuto cambiare qualcosa, le riempì di pugni rabbiosi e rassegnati; uno sfogo inutile, ma necessario. 

***

"Non voglio tenerti lontano, ma tutto questo è... è troppo. Io uccisi più di una persona, in battaglia, nei tornei... Versare quel sangue non mi fece molto effetto, e nemmeno ora provo qualche particolare emozione nel ricordarlo. Erano tempi diversi, quelli… era così che vivevo, la morte faceva parte del gioco, ed ero pronto a morire violentemente così come lo ero ad ammazzare: non ci vedevo niente di sbagliato, o di strano. _Ma con te!_ Aver tolto la vita a te, quale sia stato il motivo, è un'idea che non riesco a sopportare; mi schiaccia! Basta che si affacci alla mia mente per sconvolgere tutto ciò che credo, che penso e che spero. E quante volte ho sognato quei nostri ultimi istanti, quante volte ho rivissuto quella scena, al rallentatore, amplificando ogni particolare. Quante volte ho cercato di dimenticare, senza mai riuscirci!!"

Con voce disperata e furiosa Keith accusava il mondo, la vita, l'immenso, di tutte le angosce che lo tormentavano, del denso mare scuro nel quale annaspava.

"Allora non dimenticare; accetta, e basta. Il nostro passato è pieno anche di bellissimi ricordi, di momenti incantevoli, di persone che ci hanno voluto bene. È pieno dell’amore che ci legava. Noi siamo stati davvero felici, e posso dirlo non solo perché adesso anche io ricordo tutto, ma anche perché lo sento: qui. - posò sul cuore una mano che tremava appena - E abbiamo ancora molta felicità da riscuotere, se tornerai con me."

Parlando Matthias gli si era avvicinato ancora, ma questa volta Keith non fece cenno di scansarsi, né lo respinse quando gli prese il viso tra le mani, guardandolo negli occhi. Sarebbe potuto crollare il mondo, esplodere il sole, il cielo sarebbe potuto divenire porpora e loro non avrebbero spezzato il labile contatto finalmente stabilito.  
   
“Anch’io ho da chiederti perdono, Keith. Per averti accusato ingiustamente, trasportato dalla paura, ingannato da ricordi incompleti. Ho da chiederti perdono per non aver riflettuto e aver mancato di fiducia.” 

Matthias decine di volte baciò le labbra del suo amato, e i suoi occhi, la fronte e le guance, mettendo sempre una preghiera tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Ritorna."

"Perdonami."

"Ascoltami."

... e Keith, l'ascoltava, sì. Barcollava nel buio cercando di raggiungere quel bagliore che vedeva in lontananza, ma quando ci si è abituati all'oscurità si distoglie lo sguardo dalla luce per non restarne feriti...

"Lasciati andare."

"Perdonati."

... ci provava da tanto tempo. Aveva _fatto finta_ di provarci, di vivere solo nel presente, ma i giorni di pace che riusciva a conquistare venivano alla fine uccisi dalla voce della colpa che lo derideva, ricordandogli i suoi passati sbagli, e quanto fragile fosse la vita che stava costruendo con tanta dedizione.

"Per favore."

"Non fuggire."

... lui non era mai fuggito! Mai... mai per tutti quei secoli... mai... a fuggire da se stesso, appena ne aveva l'occasione... mai... fuggito mostrandosi forte anche quando in realtà moriva di dolore, e per la vergogna di aver bisogno d'aiuto.

"Per favore."

"Tu sei tutto."

"Tu mi prendesti con te: ora non puoi abbandonarmi."

"Non me ne andrò da solo, non mi muoverò fino a che non ti arrenderai."

"Per favore."

E così, goccia dopo goccia, le parole e l'amore di Matthias vinsero il guscio dentro al quale Keith viveva, la prematura bara che si era costruito per tenere lontano il mondo. Si mossero attraverso ogni tipo di sentimento, e l'opposto di ognuno, oltrepassarono, bruciando, la paura, lo spregio di sé, l'orgoglio testardo e inutile. Piovvero vita sul prato rinsecchito della fiducia, facendo del deserto un giardino. Giunsero al cuore, portando l'energia di cui la stella aveva bisogno per brillare ancora, generando l'esplosione di dolore sublime e purificatore necessario a ogni nascita.  
E nel calor bianco di quell'esplosione Keith strinse a sé Matthias, con la forza di un uomo che si aggrappa all'unica salvezza che possiede, e chinò il viso sulla sua spalla, contro il collo, a metà tra la pelle nuda e il maglione. Ammise così la propria debolezza, vincendo contro se stesso, finalmente libero.  
Matthias sentì con sollievo l'umido delle lacrime che gli bagnavano il collo, gocce di pianto versate in silenzio.  Erano lacrime soffocate da sempre, rinnegate per secoli, ricacciate nel profondo ogni volta che tentavano di affiorare agli occhi a cercare liberazione.  
Erano le lacrime rimaste a fermentare nel cuore fino a diventare brucianti e corrosive, ma che ora scorrendo sulle guance erano un tiepido e gentile balsamo.  
Erano il battesimo di una nuova vita: erano le lacrime che solo gli innocenti possono permettersi, e Keith finalmente le stava piangendo. 

 

***

"Grazie per aver permesso tutto questo."

Lariel dismise la frase scuotendo la testa, sentendo di non meritare riconoscenza per un gesto compiuto a malincuore.

"Forse mi sbaglio, o c'è affetto in quello che stai facendo?"  
"Credi? Non mi pare. Io possiedo solo due cose importanti: la mia ambizione e Rain. Il non voler rinunciare a nessuna delle due mi sembra più egoismo che affetto."  
"Hai risposto senza dare risposta."  
"A me sembra invece si essere stato chiaro." 

Il Sommo gli pose una mano al centro del petto, esitando per un solo secondo, e cominciò a richiamare il gelido potere che da tempo evitava di usare. Era solito lasciare ai suoi due pari il compito di punire i trasgressori, ma in quel caso particolare doveva, voleva, essere lui in persona ad agire, eseguendo quella che poteva essere una condanna fatale o l'inizio di una lontana risurrezione.  
Era il suo compito, era la legge, era il giusto, era ciò che Jael aveva pianificato, ma nonostante tutto non riusciva ad adempiere al proprio dovere con serenità.  
   
"Ne sei proprio sicuro? Sai già a cosa vai incontro, vero?"  
"Lo so bene, continua. Sono pago delle mie azioni, e il prezzo da pagare l'ho scelto io stesso, no? Con una calcolata trasgressione ho ottenuto il massimo risultato possibile; Edg e Matthias hanno sconfitto la sorte che li voleva separati, e durante la mia prigionia Rain avrà tutto il tempo di acquisire e dominare un maggiore potere, senza correre alcun pericolo a causa mia. Quando tornerò sarò tale e quale a ora, ma le nostre forze saranno di nuovo in equilibrio."  
"E così potrete entrare insieme nelle fila del Consiglio, come desideravi. _Se_ tornerai."  
"Oh, ce la farò - e la sua voce non avrebbe potuto essere più sicura, e il sorriso più provocatorio - perché io miro più in alto che al Consiglio ormai. Dammi tempo, e un giorno siederò al tuo fianco, se non addirittura al tuo posto."  
"Non aspetto altro."  
Era sincero, Lariel, tanto che sorrise di rimando, lieto di avere finalmente qualcuno da attendere e qualcosa in cui sperare dopo tanto tempo passato soltanto a lasciarsi scorrere addosso i giorni e le vite altrui. 

"Comunque preferirei… essere al tuo fianco che al tuo posto."

Le ultime parole di Jael, pronunciate con un sorriso: uno sforzo che gli costò le ultime forze a disposizione. Poi precipitò nel buio, nel freddo, nella sospensione di se stesso, una fiammella che arde in una notte di vento.  
Lariel guardò la propria opera: la statua di cristallo celeste pallido, trasparente come acqua pura. Contemplò l'accurata perfezione di ogni lineamento, delle ciocche che ricadevano sulle spalle, delle ciglia lunghe e arcuate, bionde fino a un minuto prima; tutto era di un'esattezza impressionante, dal rilievo degli arabeschi ricamati sul vestito allo sguardo vivo che era rimasto impresso negli occhi.  
All'interno di quell'involucro avvertiva ancora la vita, ma solo un barlume, poteva sentirne la vibrazione con la mano che ancora era poggiata sul petto freddo.  
Ora doveva solo aspettare: aspettare più di tre secoli, con il rischio che non tornasse mai, inghiottito dal niente. O che tornasse, sì, ma diverso, cambiato, immemore. 

***

Mentre guidava, scorrendo il lungo nastro d’asfalto senza fretta, Matthias rivolse uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio a Keith, sul sedile accanto al suo. Si era addormentato poco dopo la partenza, spossato dall’esaurimento emotivo di quei giorni; ora, con il respiro quieto e la testa mollemente reclinata, sembrava in pace, finalmente sereno, nonostante sul suo viso ci fosse ancora l’impronta del dolore e dello stress.  
Ma quelli sarebbero svaniti, con il riposo, con l’amore, e il ritorno alla loro vita di sempre; Matt sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice, svincolare una volta per tutte Keith dai sensi di colpa che provava, e che il nemico che covava dentro di lui non poteva essere sconfitto da un giorno all’altro… ma era certo che la strada per guarire era stata imboccata.  
Lo aveva compreso abbracciandolo, mentre accoglieva il suo stanco pianto liberatorio, e gli accarezzava la testa, la schiena, felice di riuscire a essere forte anche lui, capace di donare rifugio e conforto alla persona amata.  
Il sollievo gli aveva reso il cuore leggero, ma la commozione gli aveva stretto un nodo in gola, così non aveva detto nulla, e aveva aspettato fino a quando Keith aveva esaurito le proprie lacrime, ed era rimasto contro di lui, ringraziandolo senza parole, ma con baci leggeri come farfalle, che gli solleticavano il cuore e che lui adorava. Se ne era beato sorridendo a occhi chiusi, reclinando la testa per offrirsi completamente.  
Era andato incontro alle sue labbra, smarrendosi a lungo sopra di esse e dentro la sua bocca; il calore umido del bacio lo aveva scaldato, portando un solletico inconfondibile alla bocca dello stomaco. Le guance gli si erano infuocate, i sottili capelli alla base della nuca si erano rizzati per l'emozione e il piacere; il desiderio era sceso tra le gambe, nel membro che si gonfiava di sangue.  
Non avevano sentito più il freddo e l'umido di quella mattina quasi invernale, e l'idea di fare l'amore tra quelle rovine, come una rivincita, li aveva tentati con una voce soave e insistente.  
Non lo fecero; non quel giorno. Forse in primavera: con il sole tiepido e il profumo dell'erba bagnata di rugiada, e non imbiancata dalla brina. Era una cosa tanto bella da sognare quanto poco prudente nella realtà.  
Si erano alzati insieme, e insieme avevano abbandonato il castello e i suoi fantasmi, stretti per la vita come gemelli siamesi, senza dire una parola, si erano diretti alla macchina, pensando solo al momento in cui  sarebbero stati nuovamente a casa.  
Aveva fermato Keith, che, pur barcollante e con gli occhi che gli si chiudevano, sembrava intenzionato a mettersi al volante, e lo aveva costretto ad accomodarsi sul sedile del passeggero.  
   
“Sei troppo esausto per guidare, lascia fare a me.”  
   
E aveva avuto ragione, perché era bastato qualche minuto nel quieto tepore dell’auto perché Keith si assopisse.  
   
Matthias pensò di accendere l’autoradio, a volume più basso possibile, ma rinunciò, per timore di svegliarlo. Sorrise, stringendo il volante; dopotutto quel silenzio non gli dispiaceva… era rilassato, rassicurante.  
Si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di saper tornare a Londra senza perdersi lungo la strada… o almeno senza perdersi del tutto. Non sapeva di preciso quante ore sarebbero occorse per arrivare a Londra, ma non c’era fretta, non più. Con certezza però sapeva che sarebbe stato un viaggio a cuor leggero.  
   
*** 

I portoni che si spalancarono davanti a lui quasi lo stupirono; ora che poteva rientrare, come tanto desiderava, esitò sulla soglia, scrutando il Salone e i suoi occupanti. Sentì i propri passi echeggiare in un silenzio irreale e gli occhi di tutti i presenti fissi su di sé; si chiese se l'architettura gloriosa di quella grande stanza fosse stata studiata appositamente per provocare soggezione in chi vi entrava, e se ci si potesse abituare a tale grandiosità adamantina.  
Jael non c'era.  
Aveva sperato che in qualche modo il compagno avesse volto la situazione a proprio vantaggio,  con qualche discorso dalla logica contorta, ma il non trovarlo, in fondo, non lo stupì più di tanto.  
Poi vide la nuova statua, e la riconobbe. Si trovava in una nicchia che era stata vuota l'ultima volta che si era trovato lì. Per un momento gli sembrò che tutto vacillasse: il Salone, la sua vita, l’intero universo, persino lo scorrere del tempo.  
Si avvicinò quanto gli era possibile e allungò una mano per toccarla; inutile, essa era posta troppo in alto anche solo per sfiorarla con la punta delle dita. 

"Vista la situazione dovremmo cominciare a selezionare un nuovo compagno, più adatto a te. Hai qualche preferenza?"

Gli domandò una voce che non riconobbe, e che risuonò dentro di lui come una campana a morto. Fissò in viso la statua, imprimendosi nella mente l'espressione. Non malinconia né paura, o semplice indifferenza, come le altre, ma un'aria di compiacimento che a ben guardare era persino seccante.

"N-non... non credo che ce ne sarà bisogno. Presuntuoso com'è tornerà di sicuro, è questione di principio."

Rain odiò la propria voce, così soffocata quando lui avrebbe voluto darle tutt'altro accento; non si accomiatò dai suoi superiori con il rispetto dovuto e lasciò in tutta fretta il Salone, in cerca di un luogo dove stare un po' in pace senza che nessuno gli rivolgesse la parola.  
Doveva ancora elaborare la separazione appena avvenuta, perciò aveva mantenuto una tale parvenza di calma: se doveva disperarsi, o arrabbiarsi, gridare, preferiva farlo una volta solo, con tutti gli eccessi di cui aveva bisogno.  
Dopodiché avrebbe avuto molto tempo per riflettere su quanto era avvenuto, sul perché, sul suo compagno e, soprattutto, su se stesso.  
Svoltò a destra a termine del lungo corridoio e si bloccò di colpo: pochi passi davanti a sé vide Lariel, che aveva tutta l’aria di stare aspettandolo. La loro capacità di teletrasportarsi era a volte dannatamente seccante.  
Esitò, indeciso se proseguire, ignorandolo, beninteso, o voltargli le spalle e andarsene in direzione opposta. Erano entrambi atteggiamenti irrispettosi, nei confronti di un superiore, ma vista la circostanza particolare forse sarebbe stato scusato.  
Non ebbe bisogno di decidere.  
   
“Rain, vieni con me. Credo sia necessario spiegarti nei dettagli perché Jael ha organizzato tutto questo.” 

***

Keith si destò, senza provare nulla dell’intorpidimento che porta una lunga dormita. Anzi, si sentiva rigenerato, lucido; leggero, poteva dire. E quasi incredulo di essere di nuovo lì, in quella casa, in quel letto, accanto a Matthias… il luogo più vicino al paradiso che potesse immaginare.  
Volse gli occhi alla finestra; dalle tende tirate a metà filtrava una luce pallida e s’intravedeva il cielo bianco; non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma mattino o pomeriggio che importava? Si rifiutò anzi di guardare la sveglia: voleva godersi quel momento come fosse sospeso nell’eternità, e la calda felicità che sentiva potesse prolungarsi all’infinito.  
Tutta l’angoscia e il dolore che aveva attraversato gli sembravano lontani, fuori portata, ma certo non erano dimenticati: li sentiva nell’anima come gli strascichi nebulosi di un incubo, e ancora lo facevano rabbrividire, al pensiero di quanto diversamente sarebbero potute andare le cose. Il sollievo era tanto grande da lasciarlo incredulo. Estatico, addirittura.  
Il se stesso afflitto era come un fantasma tornato nel proprio sepolcro, e lui navigava in una pacifica beatitudine, sprofondato nel letto caldo e tra le amorevoli braccia di Matthias.  
Matthias.  
Keith lo guardò, sentendosi sopraffatto dai sentimenti. Quanto era diventato forte, il suo Matt. Il suo Ewan. Ma forse lo era sempre stato: gentile, e sensibile, emotivo, sì… ma tanto forte da averlo strappato al baratro, da essere riuscito a mostrargli la felicità che ancora li aspettava, quando lui vedeva solo il buio.  
Lisciò i capelli spettinati del suo bell’addormentato; gli faceva tenerezza, così addossato a lui, stretto al punto da rendergli difficile muoversi, come per assicurarsi che non scappasse. Oh, davvero: era per certi versi un uomo più forte di lui, e per altri un bambino che cercava sicurezza e protezione, un fanciullo dal cuore purissimo.  
   
“Stai tranquillo, non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene.”  
   
Sussurrò.  
Andare dove, senza di lui?  
Avrebbero potuto vivere anche l'uno senza l'altro, ma mutilati ed emotivamente incompiuti; perché le loro anime avevano margini frastagliati ma che tra loro combaciavano alla perfezione, e solo unendosi creavano un intero.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva più sonno, ma voleva rilassarsi il più possibile in quella pace, con il calore di Matthias così vicino, il suo profumo e la meravigliosa sensazione di essere salvo. Tutto ciò era come una medicina… si diceva che le medicine più efficaci sono anche amare, ma quella non avrebbe potuto avere sapore più dolce. E poi la fiducia, anche quella era una cura; Matthias gliel’aveva rinnovata, e lui se ne sarebbe mostrato degno.  
   
Dopo una mezz’ora sentì Matt muoversi torpidamente, e aprì subito gli occhi; vide le palpebre di Matthias tremare, poi aprirsi, e vide il suo sguardo appannato dal sonno schiarirsi subito, quando i due magnifici occhi nocciola si specchiarono nei suoi, fermando il tempo.  
Si sorrisero senza dire nulla; non a parole, almeno, perché in silenzio un importante discorso stava avvenendo tra loro, pieno di ricordi, di promesse e di speranze; era tutto nei loro sguardi, nei loro sorrisi, nel loro abbraccio.  
Poi Matthias parlò.  
Pronunciò un nome, solo quello, con una lieve nota d’incertezza, ma anche infinita fiducia, perché  in realtà già sapeva di avere vinto. Ciò che desiderava era solo di averne la conferma; avrebbe così ritrovato _completamente_ il ragazzo che amava: voleva riavere non solo il romanticismo, la passione e la forza, ma anche le debolezze, e l'ironia, il divertimento, il bizzarro umorismo con cui lo aveva punzecchiato sin dal primo momento. Oh, voleva tutto, persino i panegirici su distillati che secondo lui sapevano di muffa, e che per Keith erano nettare divino.  
Voleva le faccende banali, come fare la spesa insieme.  
Voleva tornare a progettare la loro fuga di Capodanno, e prima ancora il Natale!  
Voleva sia le lacrime che i sorrisi, voleva _lui_ , per questo lo chiamò.  
   
“Keith?”  
…  
   
E Keith gli posò una mano sul viso, guardandolo a lungo e ringraziando chiunque gli avesse permesso di possedere tanta ricchezza. 

"Sono qui."

Rispose.

Il tempo riprese a scorrere, l'universo a girare, e le loro vite iniziarono ancora una volta.  
   
   
____________  



End file.
